MCDUversity
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Un fic que narrará sucesos que ocurren en los distintos Universos que conforman el Megaverso MCDU. Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.
1. El ataque del Doctor Willow

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime y Parallox son creación mia.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-¡Hola a todos! Soy vuestra cuentacuentos favorita. Lady Mehime.

-No sólo eres mi favorita. Eres la más sexy.

-¡Calla Dimentor! ¡Ahem! Como todos sabréis, existe un megaverso llamado MCDU. En él hay muchos universos, como Tierra-4721, Tierra-3884, Tierra-18714, etc.

-¡Y también hay un Megaverso llamado UD!

-¡NO HAGAS PUBLICIDAD, Dimentor!

-¡Borde!

-Yaa me he perdido... ¡Ah sí! En este fic se narrarán aventuras que ocurren en Universos Paralelos que no han aparecido en ningún otro fic. Hoy comenzaremos con esta historia. ¡Espero que os guste!

-¿Y estos Universos aparecerán en "Centinelas del Infinito"? ¿Saldré yo en alguna historia?

-Lo dudo. Eso sólo lo sabe mi creador. Ahora sí, que comience la historia.

 _ **Capítulo 1: El ataque del Doctor Willow.**_

Nos encontramos en Tierra-Z2. Una Tierra que nació cuando se produjo un evento diferente en la lucha contra Nappa y Vegeta.

Como ya sabéis, un Saibaman mató a Yamcha y Nappa acabó con la vida de Tenshinhan y Chaotzu. Ahora, Nappa estaba frente a Gohan. El chico temblaba de miedo. Y Nappa estaba furioso.

-¡Insecto! ¡Pagarás el haberme hecho daño! ¡Muere!

Nappa iba a lanzar su ataque sobre Gohan, pero alguien detuvo a la mole Saiyana.

Ese alguien era Goku, que llegó a tiempo y evitó la muerte de su hijo y la de Piccolo.

Goku, usando el Kaio-Ken, consiguió vencer a Nappa. Vegeta acabó con la vida de su compañero y comenzó a luchar contra Goku.

Tras una larga batalla, Goku y sus amigos lograron vencer a Vegeta. El príncipe de los Saiyans escapó al espacio.

Días más tarde, resucitaron a Yamcha. Chaotzu no podía resucitar ya que murió a manos de Piccolo Daimaoh. Tenshinhan decidió quedarse en el Otro Muno con él.

Pero Goku no quiso dejar a sus dos amigos muertos. Así que decidieron viajar a Namek y resucitar a sus amigos.

 **Varios días después. Kame House.**

El Maestro Tortuga, Yamcha y Bulma estaban esperando a Goku, a Krillin y a Gohan para poder subir a la nave espacial e ir a Namek.

-Deben estar a punto de llegar... ¿Y cómo es que tú no vas, Yamcha?

-¡No quiero! ¡Acabo de resucitar! Y seguro que en el espacio nos volvemos a encontrar con Vegeta.

-¡Cobarde!-Gritó Bulma.-El espacio es infinito. Y las posibilidades de encontrarnos con Vegeta son bajas. Además, iremos con Goku, así que no hay naa que temer.

De repente, un terremoto sacudió la isla. Del mar surgió una especia de nave. Y de ella bajó un anciano que llevaba bata de laboratorio.

-¡Saludos! Mi nombre es Doctor Korchin. Usted debe ser Muten, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Soy yo.

-Excelente. ¡El detector de energías que encontré funciona! ¡Doctor Willow! ¡Hemos encontrado al hombre más fuerte del mundo!

En ese momento, extrañas criaturas similares a los Saibamen salieron de la nave de Korchin.

-Willow... Korchin... ¡Ya recuerdo!-Gritó Bulma.-Vosotros sois dos científicos que intentasteis conquistar el mundo hace 80 años. Pero desaparecisteis misteriosamente.

-En efecto... Nuestra base en el Polo Norte quedó atrapada bajo una montaña de nieve. Pero finalmente hemos podido escapar. Y ahora, retomaremos nuestros planes. ¡Bio-Men! ¡Atrapad a Muten!

Los Bio-Men comenzaron a atacar a Yamcha y al Maestro Tortuga. Yamcha y Muten lograron vencer a los Bio-Men, pero...

-Un movimiento en falso, y ella no lo cuenta.

El Doctor Korchin usó como rehén a Bulma. Yamcha intentó salvarla usando su gran velocidad, pero recibió una descarga por la espalda que lo dejó noqueado.

-¡Bien hecho, Kishime!

Tres monstruos que parecían más peligrosos que los Bio-Men aparecieron e inmobilizaron al Maestro Tortuga.

Korchin se llevó al maestro y a Bulma al interior de la nave y regresaron al Polo Norte.

Poco después, Goku, Gohan y Krillin llegaron a la Kame House. Allí vieron a Yamcha inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Yamcha! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un loco llamado Korchin... Se ha llevado a Bulma y al maestro al Polo Norte.

-Vale. Tu descansa. Chichi, Gyumaoh, Tortuga. Cuidad de Yamcha. Enseguida volvemos.

Goku y los demás se fueron volando hacia el Polo Norte. Allí estaba la nave de Korchin. Goku y los demás entraron en ella. Aentro, Goku, Gohan y Krillin lucharon contra Kishime, Misokatsun y Ebifriya y consiguieron derrotarlos. Los 3 guerreros siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un laboratorio. En una mesa de operaciones estaba el Maestro Tortuga. Y Bulma estaba encerrada en una cúpula de cristal insonorizado. Sus constantes gritos y amenazas cansaron al Doctor Korchin y por eso la encerró allí. El Doctor Korchin apareció ante los Guerreros.

-Bravo, bravo. Habéis derrotado a mis Bio-Guerreros. Pero tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

De una puerta, apareció Piccolo. Pero había algo raro en él. En su cabeza tenía unos cables que le controlaban mentalmente.

-¡Ataca, Piccolo Daimaoh!

Piccolo comenzó a atacara Goku y a Gohan. Mientras, Krillin intentó salvar a su maestro, pero el Doctor Korchin se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No te dejaré!

-¿Y qué harás, viejo?

Korchin convirtió su brazo derecho en una metralleta.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Soy un androide. He decidido convertirme en una máquina para burlar a la muerte natural. Cosa que tú vas a conocer en breve.

Korchin comenzó a disparar contra Krillin. El monje comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para esquivar las balas. Krillin se cansó de correr y le lanzó un kienzan a Korchin. El ataque cortó al científico en dos, acabando así con él.

-Bueno. Ya puedo dejar de fingir.-Dijo Piccolo mientras se arrancaba los cables de la cabeza.

-¡Espera! ¿Estabas fingiendo?

-¡Claro! Quería luchar contra ti otra vez, así que decidí seguirles el juego un rato.-Dijo Piccolo. Gohan sacó a Bulma de su prisión mientras Krilin desataba al Maestro Tortuga.

-Korchin... Pagareis caro esto...

De repente, la nave comenzó a temblar y un robot gigantesco salió de una de las paredes.

-¡Os mataré y luego pondré mi cerebro en el cuerpo de Muten! Solamente así podré ser el Hombre más fuerte del Mundo.

-¡Pues vas mal encaminado! El hombre más fuerte es Goku. Deberías salir más del laboratorio, cerebrito.

-¡Y A TI TENIAMOS QUE HABERTE DEJADO ENCERRADA EN ESA CÚPULA!-Gritó Krillin furioso.-Ahora esa cosa irá a por Goku.

-Ay...

Willow comenzó a atacar a Goku. Krillin y Gohan sacaron a Bulma y al Maestro Tortuga del Laboratorio. Piccolo decidió quedarse por si Goku necesitaba ayuda. Willow no emitía ki, así que no sabían con certeza de lo que era capaz.

Los golpes de Willow eran fuertes y se movía muy rápido para ser una máquina enorme.

-Su fuerza y velocidad. Son casi idénticas a las de Vegeta. Si sigo así logrrá vencerme. ¡Kaioh Ken!

Goku usó la técnica que aprendió con el Kaioh del Norte y se lanzó contra el Doctor Willow. Ambos estaban ahora igualados. Piccolo decidió unirse a la batalla y ayudar a su enemigo, al cual comenzaba a ver como un amigo.

Willow no podía con los dos. Así que tuvo una idea. El científico voló a gran velocidad hacia el espacio. Y allí, comenzó a cargar un poderoso láser que instaló en su cuerpo robótico.

-¡Morid!

Willow disparó su láser contra Goku, pero Piccolo se interpuso y protegió a su rival.

Piccolo cayó al suelo malherido. No iba a morir, pero ya no podía moverse.

-Piccolo... ¡Habitantes de este planeta, dadme vuestra energía!

Goku alzó una de sus manos y en ella comenzó a formarse una esfera azulada. Una vez preparada la Genkidama, Goku la lanzó hacia el Doctor Willow. Willow disparó otro láser contra la Genkidama. Ambos ataques chocaron y ninguno parecía ceder. Entonces, el Doctor Willow aumentó la potencia del láser y detruyó la esfera.

-¡No puede ser!-Goku cayó al suelo agotado, ya que puso toda su energía en la Genkidama. Willow descendió y cogió el cuerpo de Goku.

-Por fin podré hacer realidad mi sueño. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Gohan y los demás esperaban en la Kame House el regreso de Goku. Pero pasaban las horas y no regresaba. Muten decidió poner la televisión. En ese momento, estaban dando una noticia muy importante.

Un ejército de Bio-Men que seguía las órdenes de Goku estaba atacando el palacio del Rey del Mundo.

-¿Qué hace Goku con esos bichos?-Se preguntó Bulma. En ese momento, Piccolo, malherido, entró en la casa.

-Ese no es Goku. Willow ha logrado derrotarlo y ha intercambiado su cuerpo con el de Goku.-Al oir esto, Chichi se desmayó.-Ahora Willow sí es un enemigo peligroso. Debemos ir a Namek y resucitar a Tenshinhan y a Chiaotzu. Juntos tendremos más posibilidades de derrotar a Willow.

Mientras tanto, en Namek.

Vegeta consiguió derrotar a Kiwi, Zarbon y Dodoria. Incluso logró robarle las esferas a Freezer. Pero el tirano fue tras Vegeta y lo mató usando su segunda forma. Pero no consiguió sacarle el lugar donde las había escondido.

-Bueno. No he podido sacarle la información a Vegeta. Da igual. Iré a por las Bolas de Dragón de la Tierra. Pero antes, esperaré al Escuadrón Ginew.

 **De vuelta a la Tierra.**

En pocos minutos, Willow logró usurpar el trono del Mundo al Rey y se autoproclamó tirano de la Tierra.

Esto había sido visto por un científico y su ayudante androide.

-Vaya. Veo que Willow ha sido el que ha derrotado a Son Goku.-Dijo el científico.

-¿Y ahora que hará, querido doctor?

-Goku ha caído, A-19. Pero llevaré a cabo la conquista de la Tierra que tanto anhelaba el General Red. Ahora vamos. Debo llevar a cabo el proceso que me convertirá en el Androide 20.

Willow logró apoderarse del cuerpo de Goku y conquistó la Tierra. ¿Pero estará preparado para la llegada de Freezer y de los Androides del Doctor Gero?

 _ **########**_

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mi Goku ha perdido!

-¿Tu Goku?

-¡Sí! ¡Es mi amor! ¡Cómo te enviió Chichi! ¡Goku debía ser mio! ¡MIO!

-Bueno, dejemos a Mehime llorar solita. ¡Qué tenemos aquí! Un Universo en el que la madre de Bulma es Marilyn Monroe y Bulma una especie de Lady Gaga. No me interesa. Voy a buscar otro Universo más interesante... ¡UOOOOH! ¡Rumiko Titans!

-¿Rumiko Titans?-Dijo Mehime.-¡Ah! ¡Tierra-647! ¡Una Tierra formada con las energías de New Earth y Tierra-RT!

-¡Ya tenemos historia para el próximo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

-¡Adiós!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo.

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	2. Los Teen Titans de Tierra-647

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime y Parallox son creación mia.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Hoy me toca a mí, Dimentor, ser el narrador de esta historia! ¡Hoy vamos con un Universo amalgama que también nació tras la crisis de mi amigo Parallox! Un universo creado a partir de las energías de Tiera-RT y Tierra-TT. Sí, ya sé que en el capítulo anterior dije New Earth. Un error lo comete cualquiera. Y además, el error es culpa de esa patada que me dio la maldita Hotaru Tomoe. Aún duele...

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Mehime?

-¡Hola Urano! Verás, Mehime se ha resfriado. Y no podrá narrar esta historia.

-¿Resfriada? Pensé que le di inmunidad a los resfriados.

 **Tierra-Z2.**

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio abandonado del Doctor Willow. Dentro de la cúpula de cristal estaba Mehime atada y amordazada. Dimentor la atrapó allí para poder narrar esta historia.

-Bueno, que comience esta historia. Que se hace tarde y tengo trabajo que hacer.

 _ **Capítulo 2: Los Teen Titans de Tierra-647.**_

Nos encontramos en Tomobiki City. La ciudad donde se alojan los héroes conocidos como Teen Titans. El grupo está formado por:

-Cyborg. Su verdadera identidad es Ranma Stone. Por culpa de una tontería de su padre, el profesor Genma Stone, Ranma acabó con su cuerpo destrozado por un demonio con forma de cerdo. Su padre recontruyó su cuerpo con partes mecánicas y luego lo arrojó al estanque de la chica ahogada.

-Bistoyasha. Su verdadero nombre es Garfield Yasha. Cuando era niño, un misterioso perro verde le mordió en un brazo. Ahora, puede convertirse en cualquier tipo de perro.

-¿Perro verde? ¿O sea que mi Poochie acabó en este Universo?

-Sigue explicando la historia, Dimentor.-Dijo Urano furioso.

-OK.

-Raven. Chica hija del demonio Pantyhose Tarogon. Pidió a los Teen Titans que la ayudaran a derrotar a su padre. Más tarde aoptó la identidad humana de Sakura Roth.

-Speedy. El alias de Mousse Harper. Antiguo ayudante de Green Arrowette (Kikyo Queen). Se independizó de ella y comenzó una carrera de héroe en solitario. Aunque le va algo mal. Tiene una relación sentimental con la villana china Shamshire y ambos tienen una hija llamada Lianatsu.

-Terra. El alias de Kyoko Markov. Es la casera de la Maisson Markokku y es viuda, ya que su marido Soichiro Markov falleció. Se unió hace poco a los Titans, tras derrotar a la villana Nabikitten.

-StarLum. Princesa de los Oni de Tamaran. Llegó a la Tierra con la intención de dominarla. Pero tras un mal entendido vive en la Tierra con su "amante" Ataru Grayson.

-Nightperv. Alias de Ataru Grayson. Antiguo ayudante de Batman (Yusuke Wayne), pero éste lo despidió porque era un pervertido. Decidió formar un grupo de héroes que le ayudara a pagar el alquiler de la Torre Titans. Una vez, y para escapar de StarLum, se hizo el muerto y se apuntó en una organización de espias llamada Spyral. Pero Starlum lo descubrió y se lo llevó de vuelta a la Torre Titan.

-¡Vaya! ¡En este Universo también hay una Starlum y un Nightperv!-Dijo Dimentor asombrado.-Veamos que ocurre a continuación.

Ahora, los Titans se enfrentaban al líder de la Liga de los Pervertidos Ra's Alpossai.

-¡Ríndete, malhechor!-Dijo Nightperv.-¡O los Titans te daremos una paliza!

-Dime una cosa, Nightperv. ¿Por qué estás con un grupo de héroes? ¡Tienes madera para ser mi sucesor como líder de la Liga de Pervertidos! ¡Únete a mí!

-¡Seré un pervertido! ¡Pero jamás abrazare al mal! ¡Prefiero abrazar a Cyborg cuando se transforma en chica!

Nightperv le echó agua fría a Cyborg, haciendo que éste se transformara en chica. Nightperv y Ra's Alpossai abrazaron a Cyborgirl. Ranko, furiosa, se deshizo de los pervertios con una patada.

-Bueno, chicos.-Dijo StarLum.-Hoy hemos vuelto a triunfas.

-En eso te equivocas.-Dijo Terra mientras reía como una loca.

-¿Terra? ¿De qué te ries?-Preguntó Speedy.

-Speedy... Estás hablando con un contenedor. Cada día te pareces más a Pig Flash. Por cierto, ¿alguien lo ha visto?

 **En el otro lado del planeta.**

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Maldición! ¡Me he vuelto a equivocar!

 **De vuelta a Tomobiki City.**

-¡Sois muy tontos, Titans! ¡Yo jamás he sido una de vosotros! ¡Yo siempre he estado con Sesshostroke!

De las sombras surgió Sesshostroke. Terra fue al lado de su jefe.

-Muy bien hecho, Terra. Me has traído aquí a mi hermano y al resto de los Titans. Ahora podré acabar con ellos.

-¡Hermano! ¡Debí imaginar que estabas detrás de todo esto! ¡Seguro que has sido tú el que ha contratado a la Liga de Pervertidos para que acabe con nosotros!

-¡Te equivocas hermano! No tengo nada que ver con ese mamarracho de Alpossai. ¡Y ahora, muere!

Sesshostroke y Bistoyasha comenzaron a luchar entre ellos. Mientras tanto, los Titans luchaban contra Terra.

-¡Terra! ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

-Muy simple, StarLum. Sesshostroke es el mejor de mis inquilinos y me paga bien. Solamente eso.

-¡Traidora!-Nightperv regresó corriendo y comenzó a agarrar los pechos de Terra. StarLum sintió como la ira inundaba su cuerpo.

-¡TESORO!

Starlum comenzó a electrocutar a Nightperv. Y a Terra también, ya que Ataru todavía estaba agarrado a la chica y no había forma humana de que se soltara.

-¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

Raven y Cyborgirl atacaron a Sesshostroke por la espalda mientras éste combatía contra su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¡Sesshostroke era mio!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Te hubiera dado una paliza!-Dijo Cyborgirl.

-Cierto...-Añadió Raven.

Y así, los Titans ganaron al mal, a la vez que perdieron a una compañera.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 _ **########**_

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Qué historia más triste! ¡Al final, Terra también ha traicionado a los Titans en esta Tierra! ¿Es qué no existe una Terra que sea leal a los Titans? Pero no importa. Ahora ya sé donde está Poochie. Así que subiré a mi nave e iré a por él.

-¿Y cómo acabó tu perro en ese Universo?

-¡Oh! Verás, fabriqué un portal interuniversal y necesitaba una cobaya. Así que usé a Poochie.-Dijo Dimentor mientras sonreía como un niño pequeño.

En ese momento, una de las paredes del Templo de Sharack fue destruída. Era Mehime, que venía con el cerebro de Goku que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo robótico de Willow.

-¡DIMENTOR! ¡Pagarás el haber ocupado mi puesto! ¡Cyber-Goku! ¡A por él!

-¡Todo por mi salvadora!

-¡Arenero! ¡Arranca la nave! ¡Nos largamos de aquí!

Mehime y Cyber-Goku perseguían a Dimentor por todo Sharack. Así que es cosa de Urano el cerrar este capítulo.

-Cierto, siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo. Bueno, aquí acaba el segundo capítulo de "MCDUversity". En el próximo, Shinji Ikari recibirá poderes tras sufrir un accidente. Y en el cuarto, un chico saldrá a la mar para realizar su sueño de convertirse en el Rey Pirata. ¡No os perdáis las aventuras de Monkey·D... ¡¿Krillin?! Y ahora responderé los reviews:

- **Winter Soldier:** Pues es ese el fic que leí.

- **Loser93:** Pues aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo-universo. El próximo será uno similar al de One Piece, pero con diferentes protagonistas.

- **carlos13:** Elvis es el Rey perro. El padre de Lady Bulma es James Brief. Un hombre que murió demasiado joven.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí tienes a los "Rumiko Titans". Y es muy difícil eucar a un OC por lo que veo. XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	3. El Flash de Tokyo-3

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-Hola a todos. Soy yo de nuevo, Mehime. Hoy me toca explicar la historia de un Shinji de Tierra-2250. Un Shinji que es bastante más animado que el Shinji original de Tierra-NGE y que tiene superpoderes. Bueno, no quiero decir más que chafo la historia. ¡Aquí comienza su historia! ¡Disfrutad de ella!

 _ **Capítulo 3: El Flash de Tokyo-3.**_

Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari. Y soy la persona más rápida que existe. Mi madre fue asesinada por algo imposible. Mi padre fue a la cárcel acusado de ese asesinato. Años más tarde, un accidente me convirtió en lo imposible. Para el mundo exterior soy un forense ordinario. Pero en secreto uso mi supervelocidad para luchar contra el crimen y para encontrar a otros como yo. Y un día, encontraré a quien mató a mi madre y haré justicia para mi padre. Yo soy Flash.

 **Tokyo-3.**

Shinji Ikari, aún niño, bajó al salón de su casa. Allí vio como un borrón amarillo y rojo no dejaba de dar círculos alrededor de su madre, Yui Ikari.

Esos círculos acabaron matando a su madre y su padre, Gendo Ikari, acabó pagando el crimen que nunca cometió. Shinji fue a vivir a casa de la Inspectora Misato Katsurugi. Allí conoció a Asuka Langsley Sohryu, chica de la cual se enamoró.

Shinji decidió buscar la forma de sacar a su padre de la cárcel y buscar al verdadero asesino. Por eso, estudió criminología y comenzó a trabajar como forense de la policía.

Pero un día, la vida sde este chico cambió por completo.

Un día, laboratorios NERV creó un acelerador de partículas. Su creador, el profesor Kaworu Nagisa, lo mostró al público y lo activó. Pero algo salió mal y la máquina provocó varios incidentes. La prensa llamó a ese accidente "El Impacto".

Y entre las víctimas del accidente estaba Shinji Ikari. El chico estaba analizando una muestra, cuando un rayo le cayó encima y lo dejó en coma. Los médicos no podían curarlo, pero Kaworu aceptó cuidar de Ikari y salvarlo.

El chico pasó 9 meses en coma.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en el cielo? ¿Me han secuestrado los aliens?

-¡Para nada!-Dijo un chico con gafas.-Mi nombre es Kensuke Aida. Y estás en Laboratorios NERV. O lo que antes eran Laboratorios NERV.

-¿Antes? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hace 9 meses, NERV cerró sus instalaciones por culpa de "El Impacto". Por cierto, me llamo Hikari Horaki.

Shinji fue a saludarla, pero ésta lo ignoró totalmente.

-Que simpática...

-Perdónala. Pero perdió a su prometido el día de "El Impacto".

-¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy en un hospital?

-Porque ellos no hubieran sabido tratarte.-Dijo un chico que iba en silla de ruedas.-Los médicos ya te daban por muerto.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Porque sus cardiogramas no podían registrar tu actividad cardíaca. Por cierto, soy...

-¡El profesor Kaworu Nagisa! ¡He leído mucho sobre usted y su magnífico Acelerador de Partículas!

-Vaya... Por lo menos a una persona le gustó mi invento.

-Por cierto. ¿Por qué los cardiogramas no pueden registrar mi actividad cardíaca?

-Porque tu corazón va muy rápido. Y eso se debe al rayo que le cayó, señor Ikari.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Un rayo me cayó encima!

-Sí. Y por suerte, no te mató. Pero sí te dio habilidades asombrosas. Ahora puedes moverte a supervelocidad.

Kaworu tiró al suelo un vaso, Shinji fue a cogerlo. Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se había movido muy rápido.

-¿Cómo he hecho eso?

-El rayo te ha cambiado. De hecho, el rayo fue consecuencia de "El Impacto" provocado por mi máquina. Y no eres el único. Ahí fuera hay más gente como tú. Confusa y asustada. Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. Buscalos y traélos aquí. Así podremos poner solución al problema que creamos.

-¡Incluso te he creado un traje!-Dijo Kensuke mientras mostraba un traje morado con rayas verdes.

-Pero... No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo. Además, tengo un trabajo y...

-¡Sé que podrás hacerlo!-Dijo Nagisa.-Además, si has obtenido estos poderes es por algo. Por favor, te lo pido.

Shinji se quedó callado mientras pensaba.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

Mientas tanto.

En un banco, un hombre encapuchado estaba atracando un banco. Y varios policías lo tenían rodeado.

-Lo hemos identificado.-Dijo un policía.-Es Mark Desmond.

-¿Desmond? Creí que murió en una explosión provocada por "El Impacto".-Dijo Misato.

-No fallecí aquel día. Ese accidente no me quitó nada. Todo lo contrario. ¡ESE ACCIDENTE ME DIO UNA VIDA NUEVA!

De las manos de Desmond salieron varias lanzas que atravesaron a varios policías. Los demás policías dispararon contra él. Pero las balas no le hacían nada. Desmond disparó un láser y mató al resto de policías, dejando a Misato como la única superviviente.

-Por cierto, no me llameis más Desmond. Ahora me llamo Zauriel.

Zauriel agarró a Misato y se la llevó como rehén.

En NERV, Shinji estaba entrenando la forma de controlar su nueva habilidad. En ese momento, varias sirenas sonaron.

-Un metahumano ha aparecido. Ha atracado un banco y ha secuestrado a la Inspectora Katsuragi.

-¡Misato!

-El metahumano se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Voy por él!

Shinji fue rápidamente donde estaba el Metahumano para detenerlo y salvar a Misato.

 **Mientras Tanto, en Star City.**

El vigilante Arrow estaba saltando de edificio en edificio mientras hablaba con su ayudante Mari Illustrious Makinami.

-La misteriosa energía esta muy cerca.-Dijo Mari.-Ten muchísimo cuidado, Aoba.

Shigeru Aoba, más conocido como Arrow por los ciudadanos de Star City, entró en un almacén abandonado. Dentro había un hombre que cubría su rostro con una calavera y llevaba en su mano un cetro con una esfera de cristal. En el suelo había escrito con sangre un nombre.

Parallox.

Y un montón de cuerpos sin vida.

-Sabía que ibas a aparecer... ¡Green Arrow de este Universo! Pero llegas tarde. Pronto traeré de vuelta al Gran Dios de la Aniquilación Parallox.

-¿Parallox? Me parece que tú eres un paranoíco.

-¡Infiel! ¡El gran dios Parallox regresará! ¡Y pondrá orden en este Megaverso que se ha vuelto caótico!

-Lo único caótico que hay aquí es tu mente. ¡Como has podido matar agente para traer de vuelta a tu amigo imaginario!

-¿Amigo imaginario? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Parallox es tan real como tú y como yo! Y mi familia accedió a dar su vida para así poder traer de vuelta a Parallox.

-Dudo mucho que quisieran quitarse la vida.

-Sus almas me dijeron que querían traer de vuelta al gran amo. Así que les concedí su deseo. Y yo, el Profeta de Parallox, seré el que lo resucite.

-¡Estás loco!

Arrow comenzó a disparar flechas contra el Profeta, pero éste las destruía con energía similar a la que usaba Parallox.

-¿Lo ves? El poder de mi mo es infinito y superior. No podrás detenernos con esas flechas.

Arrow disparó una flecha, pero no iba dirigida al Profeta. Arrow destruyó la esfera de cristal que había en el cetro. Imaginó que era su fuente de poder, ya que vio que brillaba siempre que lanzaba un ataque.

La esfera estalló y la energía que liberó destruyó al Profeta. Pero un alma oscura salió de las cenizas.

- **Este Profeta ha caído. Pero hay muchos como el por este Megaverso. ¡Infinitos! ¡Y vosotros, héroes, no podréis detenerme!**

El alma oscura desapareció, y Arrow continuó vigilando su ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Shinji ya había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí vio a Zauriel y a Misato. Flash se movió a toda velocidad y embistió al metahumano.

-Vaya... Otro como yo. ¡Únete a mí! Juntos podremos hacernos ricos y poderosos. Nada podrá pararnos.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! Vamos a buscar una cura para tus poderes.

-¡Nunca!

Zauriel atacó a Flash con una lanza. El ataque le golpeó en un costado. Luego, Zauriel le disparó un láser, pero Flash lo esquivó a tiempo. Flash volvió a embestir a Zauriel con fuerza, pero el metahumano volvió a levantarse.

-¿Es lo único que sabes hacer? ¡Déjame que te muestre otras habilidades que me dio "El Impacto"!

De repente, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y varios relámpagos comenzaron a caer. Flash los esquivabacon su velocidad. Pero Zauriel aprovechó que Flash estaba ocupado con los relámpagos y le atacó con una de sus lanzas. La lanza le destruyó la máscara.

-"¿Shinji?"-Pensó Misato.

-Y ahora... ¡Despedios de Tokyo-3!

Zauriel comenzó a crear un enorme huracán. Shinji tuvo una idea y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del huracán.

El equipo de NERV seguía los movimientos de Shinji a traves de cámaras.

-¡Detente!-Gritó Hikari.-¡Si haces eso, acabarás convertido en cenizas!

Shinji siguió corriendo a gran velocidad. Y por suerte, tuvo éxito. Ya que el huracán desapareció. Tanto Shinji como Zauriel estaban agotados. Zauriel sacó un cuchillo e iba a matar a Shinji, pero Misato mató a Zauriel clavándole un trozo de cristal en el cuello.

-¿Estás bien, Shinji?

-¿Cómo lo... ¡Ah, claro! Mi máscara...

 _ **########**_

Shinji se encontraba en su despacho. En ese momento, entró Asuka.

-¡Veo que estás bien! ¡Me alegro!-Dijo Asuka mientras abrazaba a Shinji.-Me gustaría decirte algo. Seguro que te deja de piedra.

-¿Qué es?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien. Y ese alguien es Ryoji Kaji.

-¡¿Qué?! Si Misato se entera...

-¡No tiene porque enterarse! ¿A qué me guardas el secreto?

-Vale...

-¡Eres un ángel, Shinji!

Asuka se despidió de Shinji dándole un beso en la mejilla. Shinji se quedó triste. Asuka, su amor platónico, estaba saliendo con otra persona. Y es apersona era compañero de trabajo.

Por la noche, Kaworu entró en una sala secreta con aspecto futurista. El chico se levantó de su silla de ruedas.

-¡Buenas noches, Magi!

Una cara holográfica apareció ante Kaworu.

-¡Saludos, señor Nagisa!

-Muéstrame si ha habido algún cambio en el futuro.

-¡Por supuesto!

Magi le mostró una portada de un periódico a Kaworu. El titular principal decía "Flash desaparece enmedio de la Crisis.".

-Ya veo. Por lo visto, no han habido cambios graves. Perfecto. Yo me encargaré de que en esta linea temporal seas realmente feliz, señor Ikari.

 _ **########**_

-¡Uau! ¡En un Universo, Shinji es Flash! Y por lo visto, no es un cobarde como su versión original.

Dimentor se quedó callado un momento. Y luego fue corriendo a su nave.

-¿Qué tendrá en mente?-Dijo Mehime.

-¡Ni idea! Oye. ¿Dónde está Cyber-Goku?

-Lo devolví a su Universo. Le entregué el cerebro y el cuerpo robótico a Bulma. Ahora, lo está reconstruyendo y les ayudará en la batalla contra Willow.

 _ **########**_

 **Nave de Dimentor.**

-¡Corre Arenero! ¡Vamos a Tierra-2250! ¡He tenido una idea genial!

-¿Y cuál es, Amo?

-¡Uniré a Flash y a Arrow en un equipo! ¡Seré el fundador de la Liga de la Justicia de ese Universo!

De repente, la nave tuvo un cortocircuito (es una forma de decir que El Arenero sufrió una rampa en la pierna) y cayó en otro Universo. Curiosamente, ese Universo era muy parecido a Tierra-2250. Dimentor cayó en Tierra-1403. Y pronto vería las diferencias.

 **Tokyo-3 de Tierra-1403.**

Dimentor salió de su nave. Estaba algo mareado.

-¡Arenero! La próxima vez que quiera marearme me meteré en una lavadora.

De repente, Dimentor se vio rodeado por Flash, Arrow y Vixen.

-¡Flash! ¡Arrow! ¡Y Vixen! ¡Pero espera! ¡Este Arrow no es Shigeru Aoba! ¡Es Simon el excavador! ¡Y Vixen es hindu! ¡VIXEN ES NADIA! ¡Esto no es Tierra-2250! Pero por lo menos, Shinji sigue siendo Flash...

-¿Lo conoces Shinji?-Preguntó Arrow.

-No. Es la primera vez que lo veo.

-¡Da igual!-Exclamó Vixen.-Si viene a crear problemas, es el enemigo. ¡Atacad!

Los héroes comenzaron a atacar a Dimentor y a El Arenero.

-¡Ay!¡Au! ¡Cochinos héroes! ¡Me habéis pillado con la guardia baja! ¡AH! ¡Aquí termina el ¡OUCH! capítulo de hoy! ¡El próximo ¡AHÍ NO GOLPEÉIS! irá sobre Monkey·D·Krillin! ¡DIOS MIS #~%! ¡ADIÓS!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Como bien ha dicho el pobre Dimentor, el próximo capítulo narrará el principio de la historia de Monkey·D·Krillin. ¡No os la perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **baraka108:** De hecho, hay un Universo en el que Goku es soltero. Es un Universo en el que Goku nunca se dio un golpe en la cabeza y viaja con Raditz de planeta en planeta. Ya narraré esa historia un día. Y sobre los Rumiko Titans, son un grupo bizarro sí. Pero estos grupos son los mejores. XD. Y pronto volveremos a verlos.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra oir que el capítulo te ha gustado. ¿Tan mala es la nueva película de los 4 Fantasticos? Al leer esto, se me han ido las ganas de ver la película.

- **Loser93:** Pues es probable que exista un Universo en el que Ranma no tenga que sufrir por culpa de su padre.

- **carlos13:** Batman es Yusuke Godai. Y Mehime ahora empezará a buscar otro Goku. Uno que sea soltero y no atraiga problemas.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	4. Romance Dawn

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime es creación mia.**_

 _ **Dimentor es creación de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy el narrador seré yo mismo, Urano, ya que Mehime y Dimentor están castigados. Hoy narraré una historia muy bonita. La historia de un chico que inicia un viaje para realizar su sueño. Esta historia se sitúa en Tierra-8497.

 _ **Capítulo 4: Romance Dawn.**_

Hubo una vez.

Un gran pirata.

Su nombre era PieMon.

Se apoderó de todos los tesoros que existían.

Sus últimas palabras antes de ser ejecutado inspiraron a los piratas de todo el mundo.

-¿Queréis mi tesoro? ¡Bien! Se lo daré a aquel que lo encuentre. Allí tengo reunido todo lo que encontré en este mundo.

Y con estas palabras, el mundo entró en la Gran Era de la Piratería.

 **Varios años después.**

En un pueblo pacífico en la costa llamado Fuusha situado en el East Blue. Un barco pirata atracó en él.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces Krillin?!-Gritó un hombre que cubría su cara con un casco.

-¡Hmph! ¡No bromeo esta vez! ¡os demostraré que voy en serio!

-¿A ver que cosa divertida haces ahora, Krillin?

Krillin sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que el hombre se alterara.

-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Esos piratas cogieron al chico llamado Krillin y se lo llevaron a un bar. Allí hicieron una fiesta.

-¡Brindemos por Krillin y su locura! ¡Y por nuestra grandeza!

-¡Pues no ha dolido!-Dijo Krillin mientras lloraba.

-¡Mentira! ¡No hagas más locuras!

-¡Yo puedo soportar el dolor! ¡Así que llevadme con vosotros al mar! ¡Quiero ser un pirata!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No puedes ser un pirata! ¡No sabes nadar! Y eso es una debilidad para un pirata!-Dijo el capitán pirata Char Aznable, el Meteoro Rojo.

-Mientras esté con vosotros no me pasará nada. Además, yo sé luchar muy bien. Mi puño es tan peligroso como el disparo de una pistola.

-¿Pistola? ¡Meh!

-¡Oye!

-¡No tengas esa cara!-Dijo uno de los hombres de Char.-Un pirata debe sonreir siempre.

-¡Oye! ¡No le metais ideas absurdas en la cabeza!

-Krillin. Debes comprender los sentimientos del capitán.-Dijo Kunzite, el vice-capitán de la banda de Char.

-¿Los sentimientos de Char?

-Sí. Nuestro capitán sabe muy bien que ser pirata es muy interesante. Pero también es muy peligroso. ¿Lo entiendes? No es que se esté riendo de tu sueño de ser pirata.

-¡Pues lo parece! ¡Mira!

-No puede nadar... ¡Je, jeee!

-Char, no te metas con Krillin.-Dijo Yui Kasuga, la dueña del bar.-Krillin, ¿quieres comer algo?

-Sí. Y te pagaré con mi tesoro.

-¿Tesoro? ¡Ya estás mintiendo otra vez!

-¡No miento! Le pagaré con el tesoro que encuentre una vez sea pirata. Oye, Char.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en el pueblo?

-Bueno. Llevamos aquí un año. Partiré mañana e iré hacia el norte.

Krillin se puso triste, pero enseguida se animó.

-¡Pues ya sabré nadar el día que vuelvas!

-¿Sí? ¡Buena suerte!

-¡DISCULPAD!

Un hombre le dio una patada a la pueta de la taberna y entró.

-Ya veo. Sois piratas. La primera vez que veo uno. Y por lo que veo pareceis estúpidos. ¡Je, je! Verás, nosotros somos bandidos. Pero no venimos a causar problemas. Venimos a por 10 barriles de sake.

El hombre era Taopaipai, un temible asesino y bandido de la zona.

-Lo siento. Ya no nos queda sake.

-¿Oh? Y ellos que beben. ¿Agua?

-Es sake. El que nos quedaba.

-¡Perdón!-Dijo Char.-Aquí tienes la última botella.

Taopaipai cogió la botella y se la estampó en la cara a Char. Todo esto ocurría mientras Krillin comía una extraña fruta.

-¿Quién te has creído que soy? ¡Soy Taopaipai, con una recompensa de 8 millones de berries! He matado a 56 personas y soy la persona más buscada de esta zona. ¡Nos vamos! No quiero perder el tiempo. Vayamos al próximo pueblo.

Los bandidos se fueron. Char comenzó a reir como un loco.

-¡¿De qué te ries?!-Gritó Krillin.-Ese hombre se ha mofado de ti. ¡Eres un cobarde!

-Escucha. No hay que molestarse por una tontería así.

-¡Me largo! ¡No quiero ver tu cara!

-Espera.-Dijo Char mientras agarraba a Krillin del brazo. Pero misteriosamente, el brazo comenzó a estirarse.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡No está!-Gritó Jinnai Douko, otro de los hombres de Char.-¿Krillin? ¿Has visto la fruta que había aquí?

-Sí. Me la comí. ¿No era un postre? Pues si lo era, sabía fatal.

-¡Esa era la Fruta Gomu Gomu! ¡Una Fruta del Diablo y uno de los tesoros más raros de este mundo! ¡Quién se coma una de estas obtendrá habilidades y perderá la capacidad de nadar!

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

-¡Idiota!

Krillin paseaba por el pueblo feliz. Pero el alcalde Megane lo paró.

-¡Krillin! ¡Quiero que no vuelvas a ver a esos piratas! ¡Si te unes a ellos arruinarás la reputación del pueblo!

Krillin ignoró al alcale y siguió caminando. El destino de Krillin era el bar de Yui. El chico entró y le piió a Yui un zumo de naranja.

-Oye Krillin. Char ha salido y ya lleva bastante tiempo fuera. ¿No te sientes solo?

-¡No! Todavía no le he perdonado por lo del incidente con los bandidos. Y yo que pensaba que Char era un pirata duro. ¡Qué decepción!

-Pero Krillin. La gente que deja que se rían de él es muy valiente.-Dijo Yui.

-Tú de eso no entiendes. Hy momentos en los que un hombre de verdad debe responder a las ofensas.

-¡Disculpad!-Dijo un hombre que entraba en el bar. El hombre era Taopaipai. Y venía con su banda.-Vaya. Los piratas se han ido. Mejor... ¡Hemos vuelto! ¡VENGA, DANOS SAKE! ¡Qué somos tus clientes!

 **Un rato después.**

-¡Alcalde! ¡Alcalde! ¡Es terrible!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Los bandidos han cogido a Krillin como rehén!

-¡¿CÓMO?!

El alcalde fue corriendo al lugar donde estaba la banda de Taopaipai. El bandido le estaba dando una paliza al chico porque le había insultado en el bar y le había atacado.

-¡PÍEME PERDÓN NIÑATO!

-¡NUNCA! ¡Insultaste a mi amigo y no te perdonaré!

-Maldito crio...

-¡Por favor, señor PaiPai!-Rogó el alcalde.-Perdone a Krillin. Es todavía un chico...

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero este chico debe ser ecucado mejor!

-¡Tiene razón! Aunque conociendo a su...

-¡ÑAM!

-¡KYAAAAH!-Krillin le mordió una pierna a Taopaipai.-¡MUERE!-Taopaipai iba a preparar su dodonpa, cuando...

-¡Oye! Te pido que dejes en paz a Krillin.-Char y sus hombres regresaron en ese momento al pueblo.

-¡Ju! El pirata cobarde y sus gallinas...

Los bandidos fueron a mofarse de los piratas, pero Kunzite se los cargó enseguida.

-¡Ju! Bandidos que se meten con piratas... ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

-Déjame decirte una cosa.-Dijo Char.-Puedes meterte conmigo. ¡Pero si te metes con mis amigos, eso no te lo perdonaré!

Taopaipai sintió miedo en su cuerpo y comenzó a atacar a Char con su dodonpa. Char simplemente esquivaba los ataques. Taopaipa se acobardó al ver que el pirata del cual se mofó el otro día era poderoso.

-¡Ja! ¡Por hoy te salvas!-Taopaipai lanzó una granada de humo y escapó.

-Se ha ido...

-Sí. Y se ha llevado a Krillin de rehén.

-¿Se ha llevado a Krillin? Bueno, pues... ¡SE HA LLEVADO A KRILLIN!

Taopaipai escapó en un barco pesquero y se llevó a Krillin como seguro.

-¡Suéltame cobarde! ¡Qué te digo que me sueltes!

-¡Calla mocoso! ¡Me estás hartando! Quien iba a imaginarse que ese hombre era el famoso Char...

-¡Ya verás! ¡Char vendrá a por mí y...

Taopaipai cogió a Krillin e iba a decapitarlo, pero un enorme monstruo marino emergió y atacó el barco. La bestia devoró a Taopaipai mientras Krillin se hundía en el agua. El Señor del Mar se fijó en Krillin y fue a por él, pero algo evitó que se comiera a Krillin.

Char logró salvar a tiempo a Krillin, pero a cambio perdió su brazo izquierdo. Char intimidó a la bestia marina con su mirada.

-Largo...

La bestia obedeció a Char y se fue del lugar. Krillin no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Char! ¡Tu brazo! ¡Ya no está!

-Mi brazo no importa. Lo importante es que tú estés bien. Ahora volvamos. Todos están preocupados.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Char y su banda se estaban preparando. Tenían que abanonar Fuusha y dirigirse a Grand Line.

-Bueno Krillin. ¿Hoy también me vas a preguntar si te dejo entrar en mi banda?

-¡Ya no me interesa!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso?

-¡Por qué formaré mi banda! ¡Una mucho más fuerte que la tuya! ¡Y con ella me haré el Rey Pirata!

Al oir eso, Char recordó a una persona que era muy importante para él. El pirata le dio algo a Krillin.

-Toma. Te lo doy. Cuídalo, ¿vale? Y devuélvemelo cuando te hayas convertido en un pirata importante y poderoso. ¡Un día volveremos a vernos!

 **7 años más tarde.**

Krillin abandonaba Fuusha. Yui y el alcalde Megane se despidieron de él. El Monstruo Marino que le atacó hace 7 años volvió a atacarle.

-¡Tú! ¡Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo! ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Con un simple puñetazo, Krillin derrotó al monstruo marino y comenzó su viaje. Pero iba directo a un remolino.

¿Terminará aquí la aventura de Krillin?

Lo sabremos en otro capítulo.

 _ **########**_

Y hasta aquí esta historia. Monkey·D·Krillin vivirá más aventuras. Pero eso se explicará en otro capítulo.

-¡Uoooooh!-Gritó Dimentor.-¡Megane existe en este universo! ¡Y encima es alcalde de un pueblo! ¡Ya sabía yo que este chico llegaría lejos!

Sí. Y en el próximo capítulo, veremos un Universo llamado Tierra-4722, en el que la JPSA son robots gigantes. ¡No os lo perdáis!

-¿Robots gigantes?-Se preguntó Dimentor.-¡Qué universos más raros tiene tu Megaverso! ¡Me encanta!

¡Oye! ¡Tú tendrias que estar castigado!

-¿Pero qué he hecho?

¿Qué has hecho? ¡Clonar a todas las chicas de éste Megaverso y tratar de convertiras en tu harem. ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Así qué he enviado a esos clones a un Universo nuevo que acabo de crear! ¿Y qué ha hecho Mehime para estar castigada?

Lo mismo que tú, pero con los héroes masculinos. Ahora, responderé reviews:

...

¡Pues que raro! ¡Está vez no han habido reviews! Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. Justice Power Society of Mech-Avengers

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a "MCDUverse". Muchos se preguntan... ¿Cómo pueden haber dos Dimentors? soy una copia de la copia. Dimentor me creó mientras él está ocupado con los Centinelas. Pero no hablemos de mí. Hoy hemos venido a hablar de Tierra-4722, hogar de una Justice Power Society of Avengers muy peculiar. En este mundo, los miembros de la JPSA son robots gigantes pilotados por gente normal. Un universo bastante curioso. ¡Preparad las palomitas y la bebida que esta historia está a punto de comenzar! ¡Ah! Y atentos, ya que al final habrá una ceremonia en la que yo premiaré al señor Urano. ¡No os la perdáis!

 **Capítulo 05: Justice Power Society of Mech-Avengers.**

Nos encontramos en el año 2014. Cerca de los anillos de Saturno, La nave Argos entra en contacto con una extraña nave espacial y es atraída hacia ella debido a una extraña distorsión gravitacional. Los astronautas del Argos deciden entrar en ella con el deseo de encontrar y conocer una nueva raza alienigena. Pero lo que esos astronautas no sabian es que en el espacio nadie puede escuchar tus gritos.

 _ **6 meses después. Cerca de la Orbita Terrestre.**_

Una extraña nave con aspecto muy amenazador se aproximaba a la Tierra. Dentro de ella habían extrañas criaturas.

-Sólo faltan 3 horas para que aterricemos en la Tierra y nos apoderemos de ellas, ¡Jajajajajaja! Dijo una sombra majestuosa a la vez que tenebrosa.

 **Instituto Capsule de Investigaciones Fotónicas y Robóticas.**

Nos encontramos en un Instituto situado a las afueras de Tokyo. Sus fundadores, los Doctores Yumi, Brief y Light estaban trabajando en un proyecto secreto financiado por el Rey del Mundo.

-¡Ya está! Ya hemos terminado al último robot.-Dijo Yumi.

-Sí. Y éste es especial, ya que a éste le hemos otorgado Inteligencia Artificial.-Dijo Brief mientras lo activaba.

-Saludos, Mega.-Le dijo Light al mecha.-Bienvenido al mundo.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-Preguntó el colosal robot.

-Somos tus creadores.

-¿Y por qué me habeis dado la vida?

-¡Je! Un robot curioso. ¡Explendido! Verás, Mega. Tu razón de existir es la de poder ayudar a aquellas personas que necesiten ayuda. Tú formas parte de un gran proyecto que hará que este mundo sea mucho mejor.

-¡Padre!-Dijo Bulma, la hija del doctor Brief.-Tendríais que ver esto.

La chica acompañó a los científicos hasta un telescopio. Por él, los científicos vieron como una nave alienígena se acercaba a la Tierra.

-Vaya. Parece una nave hostil. Y esos meteoros que caen de su nave son sospechosos.

-¡La oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba nuestros mechas! ¿Han llegado ya todos los pilotos que han superado el entrenamiento?-Preguntó el Doctor Brief a su hija.

-Sí. Están todos. Pero yo misma tuve que guiar a uno de los pilotos, ya que tiene un nefasto sentido de la orientación.

-Excelente. Vamos a informarles de lo que ocurre.

En ese momento, un meteoro cayó a las afueras del Laboratorio. La gente que había dentro del edificio salió afuera para ver que había caído.

 **Mientras tanto, en Gotham.**

Su guardián, el Caballero Oscuro Batman, estaba encargándose de un altercado que no tenía relación con la invasión alienígena.

Una reportera, April O'Neal, había sido capturada por un hombre que cubría su rostro con una calavera y llevaba un cetro en su mano.

-¡Gran Dios de la Aniquilación Parallox! ¡Acepta a esta mujer como sacrificio y muestra de lealtad y servidumbre!

El Profeta de Parallox sacó un cuchillo y se dispuso a clavarselo en el cuello a April. Pero Batman le quitó el cuchillo con un batarang.

-¡Suéltala loco y ríndete! En Arkham hay una celda con tu nombre.

-¡Podrás encerrarme a mí, murciélago! ¡Pero la voluntad de Parallox jamás será detenida!

El Profeta de Parallox se dispuso a atacar con su cetro, pero Batman se lo quitó con una patada.

-Maldito...

El Profeta atacó a Batman con el cuchillo, pero el Caballero Oscuro esquivaba todos los ataques. Batman le dio al Profeta dos puñetazos y lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Perdóname, Amo...-Dijo el Profeta antes de perder el conocimiento.

 _ **########**_

Los Pilotos estaban esperando en una sala.

-Así que nosotros seremos compañeros de trabajo.-Dijo uno de los pilotos.

-Así es. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

En ese momento, los profesores y Bulma entraron en la sala.

-Ellos son los pilotos.-Dijo Bulma.-Sus nombres son...

Conner Kent de Smallville. Él será el piloto del SuperBot.

Son Gohan de Paozu. Él pilotará el SaiyaBot.

Usagi Tsukino de Juuban. Ella será la piloto del Sailor Bot.

Monkey·D·Luffy de Fussha. Su mecha es el Plastic Bot.

Kouji Kabuto de Atami. Pilotará el Mazinger.

Seiya de Tokyo. Aunque ha estado estudiando en Grecia. El pilotará el Pegasus

Hikari Yagami de Odaiba. Pilotará el AngeWoBot.

-Bien.-Dijo el Doctor Brief.-Estos son los jóvenes que han superado las pruebas. Nuestro jefe, Bruce Wayne, está ocupado en Gotham ahora mismo, así que no puede atenderos. Pero os ha dejado un mensaje. Quiere que cuando piloteis estos robots estéis concentrados al 100% y dejéis de lado vuestras preocupaciones. A partir de hoy, vosotros formareis la Justice Power Society of Mech-Avengers.

-¿Cuando vamos a probar esas bellezas robóticas?-Preguntó Conner.

-Ahora mismo. La Tierra está siendo invadida por aliens agresivos.

Los profesores guiaron a los pilotos al hangar done estaban los mechas. Allí estaban sus mechas, Mega y un mecha que todavía no tenía piloto.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Gohan.-Aquí hay dos mechas de más. ¿Dónde están los otros pilotos?

-Verás. Uno de ellos tiene I.A. Y el otro mecha no tiene piloto. Nadie ha logrado controlar su enorme poder. Me temo que éste va a quedarse aquí sin poder ser usado.-Respondió el Doctor Light.

-¡Ahora subid! La Tierra os necesita.

Los pilotos subieron a sus respectivos mechas y fueron enseguida a luchar contra los aliens.

SuperBot fulminaba a los aliens con rayos de calor mientras SaiyaBot los derribaba con fuertes patadas y puñetazos.

Sailor Bot no se movía. Su piloto, Usagi, estaba aterrada. Varios aliens iban a por ella, pero una flecha de luz los destruyó.

-¡Vamos, Sailor Bot! ¡Debes ser valiente!-Gritó Hikari desde su AngeWoBot.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Debo luchar!-Sailor Bot sacó un cetro y comenzó a golpear a los aliens.

-¡Usa mi fuerza, Pegasus!-El mecha Pegasus golpeaba a los aliens con puñetazos super rápidos. De repente, flechas de energía golpearon a los Mechas. Un hombre que llevaba una armadura apareció en el cielo.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡La tecnología terrestre no es rival para los Radams!

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Preguntó MegaBot.

-Soy Tekkaman Dagger. Y vengo a por un fugitivo que ha escapado.

La JPSmA comenzó a luchar contra Dagger.

Los profesores y Bulma fueron a una sala. Allí, en una cama, había un chico malherido e inconsciente.

El joven recuperó el conocimiento y se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Bulma mientras lo agarraba.

-¡Suelta! ¡Debo encargarme de esos aliens! ¡Han convertido a mi familia y amigos en monstruos!

El chico se quitó a Bulma de encima y escapó corriendo. El chico entró en el hangar y vio al mecha que no tenía piloto. El chico se quedó mirando el mecha. En ese momento, el doctor Brief apareció a su lado.

-Este mecha se llama Blade. Nadie ha podido controlar su temible poder. Si quieres, úsalo para luchar contra esas cosas. Pero te advierto de que nadie ha podido controlarlo.

El chico se subió y activó el mecha. Blade comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había a su alrededor. El chico no podía controlarlo y además, estaba muy malherido.

-¡Ya vale!-Gritó el chico.-¡Tengo que vengarme de esas cosas y recuperar a mi familia! ¡Si vas a hacer lo que te da la gana, me bajo y ya lucharé yo solo!

Blade dejó de moverse y se quedó quieto. Es como si Blade hubiera entendido lo que el chico le dijo. El joven pudo controlar a Blade y fue al campo de batalla.

-Increíble...-Dijo el Doctor Brief.-Ha podido controlarlo. Pero ya podía haberlo hecho antes de provocar este jaleo...-Dijo el doctor mientras veía los destrozos que Blade causó.

La JPSmA atacaba a Dagger, pero éste era un blanco demasiado ágil y pequeño. En ese momento, Blade apareció y golpeó a Dagger.

-¿Otro mecha? ¡Da igual! ¡No podeis conmigo!

-¡Acabaré con vosotros Radam! ¡Y salvaré a mi familia!

-¡Oh! ¡Takaya! ¿Eres tú? ¡Je! ¿Por qué escapaste? Si no hubieras huído, ahora serías un Tekkaman como yo. ¡Hubieras estado por encima de los humanos!

-¡Calla!

Blade golpeó a Tekkaman Dagger y lo estampó contra el suelo.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, TAKAYA!

Dagger iba a atacar, pero un enorme robot azul hecho de gelatina apareció del fondo del mar y aplastó a Dagger. Por suerte, Dagger seguía vivo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Preguntó Conner.

-Yo soy Kaiser Tecnosuke. Robot Guardián de la Antigua Civilización de Nu. Mi misión es proteger este planeta de aquellos que quieren destruirlo. Con gusto me uniré a vuestro grupo y os ayudaré a defender este mundo.

-¡Rechazamos tu propuesta!-Dijeron todos.

-¡Gracias por aceptarme en vuestro grupo!

-¡QUÉ NO TE QUEREMOS CON NOSOTROS!

Los doctores comenzaron a analizar a Dagger para buscar la forma de liberarlo del control Radam.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar alejado de la civilización.

Dentro de una nave, un hechicero llamado Babidi y su leal esbirro Dabra estaban planeando la conquista del Universo.

-¡Ji ji jiiiii! ¡Muy pronto Dabra! ¡Muy pronto gobernaré el Universo! ¡Y todo gracias al mecha que mi genial padre Bibidi creó!

-¡Sí, Amo Babidi! ¡Pronto reuniremos la energía necesaria para la activación del Majin Bot!

-¡Qué el Universo se prepare! ¡Pronto todos aclamarán al Gran Soberano Babidi! ¡Ji ji jiiiiii!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Asilo Arkham.**_

Batman se encontraba ante el Profeta, el cual estaba inmovilizado. Batman le estaba interrogando, pero el Profeta no respondía. Repentinamente, un rayo de energía cayó del cielo y fulminó al Profeta.

- **¡Héroes! ¡No frenareis mi regreso! ¡Yo, Parallox, volveré para crear una crisis peor que la anterior! ¡Jajajajajaja!**

Batman se quedó en silencio. En ese momento, un destello iluminó la sala. Mehime apareció ante Batman con Cyber-Goku.

-En este Universo también ha aparecido un Profeta de Parallox. Debemos actuar deprisa. Parece que Parallox desea volver al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Somos aliados, Batman. Parece ser que Parallox tiene dos planes para volver a la vida. Uno es usar la magia oscura de Tismona y la tecnología de Grozzler. Otra es usando a estos Profetas. Le pediría a Subaru y a los Centinelas que fueran de Universo en Universo buscando a estos Profetas, pero están demasiado ocupados con Lord Quimecha y la alianza Tismona/Dimentor. Tendré que formar otra fuerza de ataque.

-Yo acabo de formar un grupo de héroes. Quizás ellos puedan ayudarte.

-¡Gracias! Hay un miembro de tu equipo al que me encantaría reclutar.

-Veamos... Conner y Gohan son excelentes pilotos. Ellos...

-¡Reclutaré a Kaiser Tecnosuke!-Dijo Mehime, mientras ella y Cyber-Goku desaparecían.

-¿A quién?

La Tierra del Universo-4722 se ha salvado gracias a la JPSmA. Pero un gran mal está a punto de aparecer. ¿Podrán detener a Babidi y a abra antes de que activen a Majin Bot? ¿Logrará Mehime detener a los profetas de Parallox con la ayuda de Cyber-Goku y Kaiser Tecnosuke?

 _ **Continuará...**_

-¡Vaya universo más curioso! Los miembros de la JPSmA son robots gigantes y sus pilotos son humanos normales y corrientes. ¿Me pregunto si este mundo tiene versiones de Shinji, Lina, Kinnikuman, Amadeus Cho, Pac-Man, Orihime, Michelangelo y Tommy Oliver?

Bueno, eso se sabrá con el tiempo, Dimentor. Ahora debo responder los reviews:

- **Loser93:** Permíteme aclararte tu duda:

-Char Aznable es de Gundam.

-Kunzite es de Sailor Moon.

-Y Jinnai Douko es del Anime de Bleach. Es un personaje que aparece en un filler.

- **carlos13:** Hablas de Luffy Bomber. Pero en este mundo, Luffy es un chico normal y corriente que pilota un mecha con los poderes de la Fruta Gomu Gomu.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Gracias por...

-Dimentor: Respóndele más tarde. ¡Durante la entrega de premios!

-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡Será descarado este OC!

- **Lady Ashura:** Intentaré hacer eso que pides.

- **baraka108:** Eso lo verás dentro de poco. En dos capítulos o tres.

-¡Y ahora la ceremonía puede comenzar!-Dijo Dimentor mientras encendía la mecha de varios fuegos artificiales.-¡Y ahora, Mister Urano, suba al escenario!

Yo subí al escenario. Una vez allí, Dimentor comenzó a abrazarme como un loco.

-¿Qué premios vas a darme, Dimentor?-Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-¡Estos! Te doy el Dimentor de Oro por mejor crossover mundo compartido por JPSA y sus variables.-Dijo Dimentor mientras me arrojaba el premio a la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡Gracias!

-El Dimentor de Oro por mejor crossover basado en "Crisis en Tierras Infinitas" con "Crisis en Universos Infinitos"-Dijo mientras me arrojaba el premio a la cara.

-¡Ough!

-El Dimentor de Oro con mejor equipo Team-Up con "Centinelas del Infinito".-Dijo mientras arrojaba el premio. Éste logré esquivarlo, pero le dio en la cabeza al pobre Arenero.

-Mi Amo me odia...

-¡No te quejes, cabeza de playa! Y por último pero no por eso menos importante... ¡El Dimentor de Oro por mejor one-shot mundo amalgama por Rumiko Titans!

-¡MIS PARTES NOBLES!-Grité mientras una lágrima caía por mi cara.

-Bien. Urano. ¿Unas palabras de agradecimiento?

-Pues verás...

-¡Ya se cómo me lo puedes agradecer! Dime. ¿A qué universo mandaste mis clones femeninos?

-Creo que es Tierra-1505.

-¡VAMOS ARENERO!

Dimentor y Arenero subieron a sus naves y se fueron del lugar.

-¡No! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Es Tierra-5051!

Dimentor y Arenero llegaron a Tierra-1505.

-¡Por fin llegué!

-¡El paraíso!-Dijo Arenero al ver que aterrizaron en medio de un desierto.

-¿Eh? ¡Esto es Alabasta! ¿Hay un Alabasta en Tierra-Harem perfecto?

-Amo. Es Tierra-1505.

-¡A qué te doy una Tierra-Patadaeneltrasero!

Dimentor corrió a gran velocidad hasta que llegó a Alubarna. Allí, la reina Vivi era aclamada por su pueblo.

-¡Mi preciosa Vivi!-Dijo Dimentor mientras intentaba abrazar a la Princesa.

-¡Chaka! ¡Ayuda!

-¿Chaka? ¡Je! ¡Si haka no pudo con Crocodile! ¿Cómo va a derrotarme a mí? ¡Espera! ¿Chaka? ¡Se supone que en este mundo solamente viven mujeres!

De detrás de Vivi apareció Chaka. Pero éste Chaka era diferente al Chaka de Tierra-OP.

-¡IIIIIH! ¡Chuck Norris!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo me llamo Chaka Norris! ¡Y yo logré destruir a Crocodile y a toda su Baroque Woks!-Chaka Norris atacó a Dimentor con su patada giratoria.

-¡Detente!-Gritó Vivi.-¿Ya no recuerdas lo que le pasó a la Isla de Drum cuando usaste ese ataque?

Chaka Norris golpeó a Dimentor y éste salió disparado. La patada hizo que Alabasta estallara en mil pedazos. Solamente sobrevivió Chaka Norris. Pero con un simple pensamiento, Chaka Norris restauró Alabasta.

Dimentor escapó de ese Universo en su nave.

-¡Maldito Urano! ¡Mira que confundirse de mundo! ¡Ya me vengaré de ti en el próximo capítulo, Mister Conde de Urano! Capítulo en el cual veremos un mundo en el que Boa Hancock es Sailor Moon. ¡No os lo perdais! ¡PORQUE YO NO LO HARÉ! ¡Jojojojojojo!

Eso es cierto. Y en el próximo capítulo, veremos un Universo que nació de una idea que me mandó carlos13.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	6. La magnífica transformación de Hancock

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

¡Saludos! ¡Hoy me toca a mí, Mehime, narrar esta historia! Y la verdad es que tengo ganas de narrarla. Y que es la historia de una chica perezosa y cobarde que acabará convertida en una mujer fuerte y amable. Hoy la historia transcurre en Tierra-9792. Y en este mundo vive Boa Hancock, la chica que se transforma en Sailor Moon.

 **Gomen ne sunao janakute**

 **Yume no naka nara ieru**

 **Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen**

 **Ima sugu aitai yo**

-¡¿Se puedes saber qué haces Dimentor?!

-Cantar el Opening de esta maravillosa serie de chicas sexys.

-Calla. A ver si va a llover.

-Vale... ¡Y vosotros lectores disfrutad de esta historia! ¡Yo lo haré!

(-)

¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Hancock Tsukino! Tengo 14 años y estoy en Segundo de Secundaria. Mi signo del Zodíaco es Cáncer y mi tipo de sangre es 0+. Tengo la cabeza de chorlito y lloro con mucha facilidad. Un día, una extraña gata llamada Athena vino, me convirtió en Sailor y me dijo que tenía que luchar contra los villanos del Reino Oscuro. Supongo que podré arreglármelas.

 _ **Capítulo 6: La magnífica transformación de la llorona Hancock.**_

-¡HANCOCK! ¡Son más de las 8!

-Tengo sueño... ¿Eh? ¡AAHH! ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

-Lo hice. Pero no dejabas de decir que querías dormir 5 minutos más. Oye, ¿no te llevas el desayuno?

-¡Sí! ¡Bueno, me voy! ¡Adiós!

Hancock corría a toda velocidad para llegar puntual al colegio. Si volvía a llegar tarde, la profesora Fujiko Ito la volvería a dejar castigada en el pasillo. Hancock, mientras corría, vio como dos niños golpeaban a una pobre gata.

-¡Oye! ¡Niñatos! ¿Cómo tenéis la poca vergüenza de atacar a una pobre gata?

(-)

-¡Ju! ¡Y lo dice Hancock! La que pateaba gatos que se cruzaban en su camino.-Dijo Dimentor. Mehime agarró a imentor y lo amordazó para que no cortara la historia.

(-)

-¿Y a ti no te a vergüenza meterte con dos menores?

-¡Eso! ¡Niña tonta!

-¡BUAAAAAH! ¡Me han llamado tonta! ¡Buaaaaah! ¡Os vais a enterar!

Los niños salieron corriendo al ver a Hancock furiosa.

-¡Anda! ¡Se han ido!-Dijo Hancock. La chica le quitó a la gata una tirita que ocultaba una marca en forma de luna.-¡Ya está solucionado! Esos niños no volverán a molestarte.

La campana del colegio sonó. Hancock se alarmó y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-¡BOA HANCOCK! ¡OTRA VEZ TARDE! ¡Al Pasillo castigada!

En la hora de descanso, Hancock estaba llorando. A su lao estaba su mejor amiga Videl.

-¿Otra vez has suspendido un examen? ¡Deberías estudiar más!

-¡Jo! ¡No me riñas! ¡Qué eres mi mejor amiga!

-¡Hola!-Dijo PinnochiMon, un compañero de clase de Videl y Hancock.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Que Hancock ha vuelto a sacar mala nota. Así que no la molestes. ¡Ay! ¡No debí recordarte eso! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué? Sailor V ha vuelto a aparecer en Reino Unio.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Sí! Y detuvo a un ladrón de joyas.

-¿Y sabes quién es?

-¡ESO NADIE LO SABE, HANCOCK!-Gritó Videl furiosa.

En un lugar tenebroso, había una mujer que tenía en sus manos una bola de cristal. Esa mujer era la Reina Lalah Sune, soberana del Reino Oscuro.

-¡Sois todos unos ineptos! ¿Y el cristal de plata?-Gritó la Reina Lalah.

-Lo sentimos...-Dijeron sus esbirros.

-Nuesta soberana nos exige grandes cantidades de energía. Si no encontramos ese cristal, tendremos que recurrir a la energía de los humanos.

-¡Reina Lalah!-Dijo uno de sus esbirros directos.-Yo me encargo de esa tarea. Mi Youma ha empezado a recolectar energía.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te doy mi permiso! ¡Espero que tengas éxito, Don Patch!

-Gracias. ¡Youma Dark Hera, reune energía para que nuestra gran soberana pueda revivir!

Videl llevó a Hancock a la Joyería que era propiedad de su madre. Pensó que si le enseñaba alguna joya, la chica se animaría.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuanta gente!-Dijo Hancock asombrada.

-Verás, nuestra tienda está haciendo una rebaja. Y por eso hay mucha gente.

La madre de Videl, que en realidad era la Youma Dark Hera, miraba como las mujeres compraban joyas sin importarles el precio.

-"Eso es, estupidas criaturas. Comprad joyas. Y estas joyas robarán vuestra energía y la enviarán directamente a nuestra Gran Soberana. ¡Jajajaja!"

-Bueno, hay demasiada gente. Y no llevo dinero. Así que lo dejaré para otro día. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Hancock salió de la tienda y miró su examen suspendido.

-Maldito examen... ¡A LA PORRA!

Hancock hizo una bola con el examen y lo tiró. Y sin querer le dio a alguien en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado!-El hombre miró el papel y se quedó helado.-¿Un 3 en inglés? ¡Debes estudiar más, cabeza de chorlito!

-¡No me llames así, pesado! ¡Me llamo Hancock!

-¡Y tú no me llames pesado, me llamo Seiya Chiba!-Hancock le sacó la lengua a Seiya y se fue corriendo.

Hancock llegó a su casa. Su madre la castigó por la mala nota que sacó. Y su hermano se había burlado de ella.

Hancock estaba tumbada en su cama, cuando la gata que salvó antes entró por la ventana de su habitación.

-¡Anda! ¡Eres la gata de antes!

-¡Gracias por lo de antes!-Dijo la gata.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡LA GATA HA HABLADO!

-Así es. Soy Atenea, la mensajera del Reino de la Luna. Y estoy aquí porque quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna y a derrotar al Reino Oscuro.

-¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a la policía?

-Ellos no están preparados para luchr contra las fuerzas del Reino Oscuro. Por eso te convertirás en Sailor Moon. ¡Toma!

La gata le dio un broche a Hancock.

-¡Anda! ¡Qué bonito!

-¡Ahora dí "Poder del Prisma de la Luna, transformación"!

-¡Sí! ¡Poder del Prisma de la Luna, transformación!

Hancock se transformó mágicamente en Sailor Moon. La chica estaba sorprendida.

(-)

-¡Debemos parar un momento la historia! ¡Dimentor está perdiendo mucha sangre!

-Veo una luz... ¿Arenero? ¿Eres tú?

-¡PERO SI ESTOOY VIVO AMO!

(-)

 **Tierra-9792**

Nos encontramos en Londres.

Allí apareció otro Profeta de Parallox. Y estaba a punto de terminar el ritual. Pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Joyas del Edén!

Un chica vestida con ropas de marinera atacó al Profeta de Parallox. El Profeta se protegió con un escudo de energía.

-¡Ju! ¡Una heroína! ¡No puedes detenerme! ¡Mi Amo está a punto de resucitar!

-¡No dejaré que resucites al Líder del Rreino Oscuro! ¡Yo Sailor V te detendré!

-Je... ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Acaso crees que trabajo para esos idiotas? ¡Mi Amo es mucho más poderoso y astuto que esos estúpidos villanos del Reino Oscuro! ¡Ha!

El Profeta atacó a Sailor V con un rayo que salió de su báculo. Sailor V esquivaba los rayos. El Profeta intentó golpear a la Sailor con su báculo, pero un gato blanco que se parecía a un oso polar lo atacó.

-¡Gracias Bepo! ¡Joyas del Edén!

Sailor V destruyó el báculo y la explosión consumió el cuerpo del Profeta. Las cenizas tomaron temporalmente la forma de Parallox.

- **¡Maldita seas, Sailor V! ¡Ya estaba a un paso de volver al mundo de los vivos! ¡Y estúpido este Profeta que ha subestimado a los héroes de este Universo!**

La imagen de Parallox desapareció. Sailor V y Bepo estaban asombrados.

-Bepo. ¿Sabes quién es este Parallox?

-Ni idea. Pero parece ser que no tiene relación con el Reino Oscuro.

-¿Debería investigar más sobre este Parallox?

-No. Ahora debemos regresar a Japón. Atenea nos necesita. Pronto estaremos todas juntas.

 _ **########**_

 **Casa de Hancock.**

-Vaya... ¡Qué uniforme más gracioso!

-Ahora serás Sailor Moon. Y usarás tus poderes para derrotar a los esbirros del Reino Oscuro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero! ¡Me niego!

En ese momento, Hancock escuchó gritos. Era su amiga Viel, la cual estaba en peligro.

-¡Es Videl! ¡Debo ayudarla!

En la joyería, todas las clientas estaban inconscientes. Y la madre de Videl actuaba de forma rara.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Jajajajajaaaaa! ¡Yo no soy tu madre, niña tonta!-Dijo Dark Hera mientras volvía a su forma original.

-¡Ah!

-Sabes la verdad. Ahora, me libraré de ti.

Dark Hera iba a matar a Videl, pero...

-¡Alto ahí!

-¿Quién es?

-¡Cómo osas aprovecharte de las chicas jovenes cuyo único capricho son unas joyas bonitas! ¡Monstruo maligno, no te perdonaré! ¡En nombre de la Luna, te castigaré!

-¡Acaba con ella!-Los clientes zombificados se levantaron y comenzaron a atacar a Sailor Moon. La heroína novata esquivaba las agresiones como podía. Dark Hera iba a atacarle, pero una rosa golpeó al Youma.

-¿Quién se atreve?

-¡Soy el guardián de la noche! ¡Soy Tuxedo Kamen! ¡Y no perdonaré que hayas engañado a unas pobres chicas que querían comprarse unas joyas! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Acaba con ella!

-¡Sí! ¡Mero Mero Merrow!

El ataque de Sailor Moon fulminó a Dark Hera. Y toda la energía robada regresó a su sitio. Don Patch estaba furioso.

-¡Maldita seas, Sailor Moon! ¡Se suponía que yo era el protagonista de este capítulo!

Y así comenzaron las aventuras de Hancock como Sailor Moon. Y no luchará sola. Ya que dentro de poco tendrá una nueva compañera.

 _ **Esta historia continuará en otro capítulo...**_

 _ **##########**_

-Bueno. Así fue la primera aventura de Hancock como...

 **Yume no naka futari de ita yo ne**

 **Hoshi-tachi ni mamorarete**

-¿Otra vez, Dimentor?

-Lo siento. No he podido resistir. ¡Y una curiosidad! ¡Sailor Hancock existe también en otro Universo! Es un univeso basado en Sailor Moon Crystal. ¡Pero hay una cosa que me fastidia!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Este Universo no es como vaticinó Ultimate Dimentor en su review.

-De hecho, Ultimate Diimentor no se equivocó. Existe un Universo con esas Sailors.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

-Tierra-9692.

-¡Genial! ¡Voy a verlo!

Dimentor se subió a su nave y viajó a Tierra-9692.

 **Tierra-9692.**

Dimentor llegó y bajó de la nave. Pero esta vez, iba subido en un robot. Ya tuvo malas experiencias las otras veces que viajó a Universos paralelos.

-Espero que los héroes de esta Tierra no sean hostiles y me ataquen a la primera. ¡Y espero no encontrarme con Sailor Saturn! No quiero que me dé otra patada en la entrepierna.

Dimentor siguió avanzando, hasta que vio a 4 sailors luchando contra alguien.

-¡Devuélveme a mi querido Mugiwara Kamen!-Sailor Hancock estaba luchando contra Diamante, el más poderoso de los esbirros de la Reina Catarina Devon.

-¡Jamás! ¡Luffydion es ahora el mejor esbirro de la Reina Catarina Devon y de la Reina Big Mom! ¡Ahora, entrégame el Cristal de Plata!

-¡Jamás!-Sailor Koala atacó a Diamante con varios puñetazos y patadas pero el villano las esquivó.

-¡Fleur Spray!

-¡Thunderbolt Soul!

Sailor Robin y Sailor Nami atacaron a Diamante, pero éste se protegió con un escudo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Nada de lo que hagais servirá contra mí! ¡Yo soy Diamante, el más fuerte de los Shittenou al servicio de la Reina Catarina Devon!

-¡A ver qué te parece esto, morritos! ¡Dimentor Punchi!

El robot de Dimentor disparó su puño erecho y golpeó a Diamante en la cara. En ese momento, Bentham apareció y abrazó a Diamante.

-¡Diamante-chan! ¡Tu hermosa cara!

-¡Me vengaré de vosotras Sailor Senshis! ¡Y también de ti, extraño!-Dijo Diamante mientras él y Bentham regresaban a su base.

Las Sailors se acercaron a Dimentor, el cual bajaba de su robot, y le dieron las gracias.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

-¡Magnífico! ¡Éste es el sueño de cualquier Dimentor! ¡Ser adorado por Sailors jóvenes y sexys!

-¡Alejáos de él!-Dijo una chica que había encima de un edificio. La chica iba acompañada por un enano.

-¡Imposible!

-Ella es...

-¡La legendaria Sailor T!

-¡Otra Sailor Sexy! ¡Bien!-Dijo Dimentor feliz.

-Así es. Soy Sailor T. Pero en realidad mi nombre es Sailor Tashigi. Este individuo es Dimentor, un ser peligroso.

-¿Me conoces?

-¡Sí! ¡Hace poco atacaste Londres con un robot gigante junto a un tipo que se llamaba a si mismo profeta de Parallox! ¡Pagarás por eso! ¡Atacad Sailors!-Dijo Leo.

Las Sailor atacaron a Dimentor. Dimentor salió disparado por los aires y acabó en el edificio Mugen.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Shurororororo! ¡Monet!

-¿Me ha llamado doctor?

-Sí. Observa. Una cobaya ha caído del cielo. Experimentemos con él y convirtámoslo en un Daimon.

-Bien. Seguro que a Mistress S le gustará.-Dijo Monet mientras sonreía de forma siniestra.

-¡No quiero convertirme en monstruo!-Dijo Dimentor mientras lloraba.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo el doctor Clown.-¡Pronto serás uno de los Esbirros de Señorito 90! ¡Shurororororororo!

-¡No! ¡No quiero ser un monstruo robacorazones! ¡Quiero ser un monstruo sobatraseros! ¡Nooooo!

Dimentor corría mientras Monet y el Profesor Clown iban tras él. Dimentor usó un reloj que lo transportó de vuelta a Sharack.

Y en el próximo capítulo, un universo similar al de JPSA. Pero en este universo Aioros sobrevive. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y antes de responder reviews haré una aclaración sobre los personajes. Este universo es como el de Monkey·D·Krillin, me he basado en los seiyuus para crear este Universo:

-Sailor Moon- **Kotono Mitsuishi** -Boa Hancock (One Piece)

-Luna- **Keiko Han-** Atenea (Saint Seiya)

-Tuxedo Kamen.- **Tohru Furuya.-** Seiya (Saint Seiya)

-Reina Beryl.- **Keiko Han.-** Lalah Sune (Mobile Suit Gundam)

-Jadeite- **Masaya Onosaka.-D** on Patch (Bobobo)

-Naru Osaka.- **Shiho Kakinuma.-** Videl (Solamente en Dragon Ball Kai. En Dragon Ball Z su seiyuu es Yuko Minaguchi, que pone voz a Sailor Saturn)

-Gurio Umino.- **Keiichi Nanba.-** PinnochiMon. (Digimon Xross Wars. Etsuko Kozakura pone voz al PinnochiMon de Adventure)

-Madre de Naru/Morga- **Michiko Abe.-** Dark Hera. (Super Bikkuriman)

-Artemis.- **Yasuhiko Takato.-** Bepo (One Piece) Originalmente iba a ser Buffalo, pero me decanté por Bepo-dasuyan.

[SPOILER]Sailor Venus.- **Rika Fukami-** OphaniMon (Digimon Frontier)[SPOILER]

Ahora sí, voy a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Te equivocaste de Universo. Pero también han salido. El capítulo 10 tendrá lugar en ese Universo y en "Centinelas" se explicará el ataque de Dimentor a este Universo. ¿Y qué hace un Dimentor en Sharack? Verás, Dimentor se clonó a si mismo, pero el clon salió bondadoso y lo abandonó. Mehime sintió lástima por él y lo acogió en Sharack.

- **baraka108:** Quien sabe... A lo mejor Batman tiene un mecha en su cinturón. Seguro que ese cinturón fue creado por el mismo tipo que creó el bolsillo de Doraemon. XD.

- **carlos13:** Sí. Pelearán con robots gigantes y monstruos gigantes. Y lo que piensa NERV de esto... Se sabrá en otro capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	7. El Ejército de Aiolos nace

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Este Universo ha sido sugerencia de carlos13. Gracias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Os saluda Mehime! Y hoy os narraré la historia de Tierra-SS13. En este Universo, Aioros logra escapar con vida con la pequeña Atenea. Pero no quiero contar más. Aquí empieza la historia. Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Dimentor? Bueno, ya lo buscaré más tarde. ¡Disfrutad de la historia!

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 07: El Ejército de Aiolos nace.**_

Nos encontramos en Grecia. En un lugar llamado Santuario para ser exactos.

Un hombre malherido cargaba a un bebé que no dejaba de llorar.

El hombre era Aiolos, Caballero de Geminis. Uno de los guerreros más leales a la Diosa Atenea.

Y el bebé era la misma Diosa Atenea que se había reencarnado en un humano.

Aiolos fue atacado por los Caballeros de Capricornio y Geminis, que querían acabar con la vida de la pequeña criatura.

-Atenea.-Dijo Aiolos mientras abrazaba al pequeño bebé.-Mi misión es protegerte de cualquier mal que te amenace hasta el día que muera, que probablemente sea hoy.

El bebé dejó de llorar y comenzó a jugar con las mejillas de Aiolos.

El Caballero se sentó para descansar un poco. Aunque eso podría ser lo último que haga. Atenea volvió a llorar.

-¡Vamos pequeña!-Dijo Aiolos con la intención de calmar al pequeño bebé.- Sé que tienes hambre. Ahora me levantaré para sguir nuestro camino. Pronto estarás en un lugar seguro.

Aiolos comenzó a mecer a la pequeña en sus brazos. El caballero se quedó en silencio. Y de repente, escuchó pasos. Aiolos se puso cerca de su armadura, puso a la niña en su pcho y se preparó para lo que pudiera pasar. Estaba dispuesto a morir por la pequeña.

Pero se equivocó.

La persona que se acercaba no era un enemigo. Era una persona mayor.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido, joven?

-Señor... No me queda mucho... Coga al bebé y salga de aquí. No se preocupe por mí.

-¡Claro que me preocupo por usted!-Dijo el anciano mientras cogía el bebé.-¡Asamori! ¡Ven enseguida! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

-¿Qué ocurre señor?

-Debemos llevar a este joven a la fundación y sanar sus heridas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Asamori cargó con Aiolos y comenzó a caminar. El señor Kido y Asamori llevaron a Aiolos a Japón. Durante el viaje, Ailos entró en coma.

Varios meses después.

Aiolos despertó del coma. Todo este tiempo, estuvo bajo el cuidado del Doctor Asamori.

A su lado estaba el señor Kido con la pequeña Saori, que es el nombre que Kido le dio a la pequeña.

-¡Por fin has despertado! ¡Me alegro mucho!-Dijo el señor Kido. La pequeña Saori comenzó a reir.-Y ella también est feliz. No ha parado de llorar desde que se separó de ti. Parece que solamente quería estar contigo.

-Atenea...

-¡Ah! ¿Qué su nombre es Atenea? ¿Cómo la diosa? Pues yo la he llamado Saori. Parece que le gusta el nombre.

-De hecho, ella es la misma Diosa Atenea.

-¡¿Cómo dice?!

-Yo soy Aiolos. Caballero de Sagitario. Uno de los guardianes de Atenea. Y mi misión es proteger a la Diosa de aquellos que la amenazan. Pero resulta que en el Santuario hay traiores que quieren acabar con su vida. Y eso significa que no podemos regresar a Grecia.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Podeis vivir conmigo. Vivo solo en una gran mansión. Yo me encargaré de vosotros. Nunca tuve hijos. Así que tú serás mi hijo y Saori... Quiero decir Atenea, será mi nieta.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

Aiolos pasó varias semanas recuperándose. No podía regresar al Santuaio, ya que lo matarían. Así que decidió ir a visitar a Mu de Aries y a Dohko de Libra.

-¡Aiolos! ¡Sigues vivo!-Exclamó Mu.

-Así es. Por poco no lo cuento.

-¿Y la Diosa Atenea?-Preguntó Dohko.

-En un lugar seguro.

-Lo sabía.-Dijo Dohko.-Sabía que tú no podías haber matado a Atenea. De todos nosotros, tú eres el más leal a su causa.

-Todo esto es obra del Patriarca. Y muchos Santos Dorados se han unido a su causa. Debeis ayudarme a derrotar al Patriarca y a sus seguidores.

-Yo te ayudaré.-Dijo Mu.-¿Y tú qué dices Dohko?

-Yo no puedo. Ya sabeis el motivo. Pero he oído rumores.

-¿Y qué dicen estos rumores?-Preguntó Aiolos.

-Un Dios Nórdico llamado Thor ha aparecido hace poco en América. Y se ha unido a un grupo de héroes llamado Los Vengadores. Quizás él pueda ayudarte. Los Dioses del Olimpo y los de Asgard han sido aliados desde tiempos inmemoriables.

-Iré a América y trataré de hablar con Thor y le pediré ayuda.

-Recuerda que no puedes usar tu armadura. O los Caballeros del Santuario descubrirán que aún sigues vivo.

-No hay que preocuparse por eso, Dohko.-Dijo Aiolos.-Un amigo mio me ha construído una armadura sustituta.

Aiolos viajó a Nueva York para reunirse con el Dios Thor. Allí vio como los Vengadores luchaban contra un villano que les era nuevo. Un Profeta de Parallox apareció en Nueva York. Y los Vengadores (Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Avispa, Hombe Hormiga y Capitán América, el cual se unió hace poco al equipo tras ser despertado de su letargo por Namor) se encargaron de detener su matanza.

-¡Falsos Dioses!-Exclamó el Profeta mientras alzaba su báculo al cielo.-¡No podréis evitar el regreso del Dios de la Aniquilación!

El Profeta encerró a los Vengadores en una cúpula de la cual no podían salir. El Profeta se disponía a matar a más gente.

-Una más y Parallox podrá volver a la vida.

El Profeta iba a matar a un niño pequeño que no paraba de llorar. Pero en ese momento, Aiolos apareció y golpeó al Profeta en la cara con un fuerte puñetazo. El golpe mató en el momento al villano. Del cuerpo sin vida el Profeta salió un humo negro que se volvió momentaneamente en Parallox.

- **¡Maldito seas, Aiolos! ¡Estaba cerca de volver a la vida! Pero no importa. En otro Universo renaceré. ¡No podréis pararme! ¡BAHAHAHAHAHA!**

El humo desapareció, al igual que la barrera que mantenía prisioneros a los Vengadores. Aiolos se acercó a los héroes.

-¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!-Dijo el Capitán América.-Pero no había necesidad de matarlo.

-Lo siento. Pero no esperaba que el cuerpo de ese asesino fuera tan frágil.-Dijo Aiolos mirando al cuerpo sin vida del Profeta. La máscara del Profeta se rompió a causa del golpe de Aiolos y ahora, se podía ver perféctamente que el profeta era un hombre de unos 78 años.-Necesito hablar contigo, Dios del Trueno Thor.

-¿Qué queréis de mí, noble guerrero?

-El Santuario ha caído en malas manos. Y necesito la ayuda de Asgard para librarlo del Mal.

-¿El Santuario? ¿Qué ocurre en el Santuario? ¿Cómo está la Diosa Atenea?

-A salvo gracias a los Dioses. Pero el Patriarca busca acabar con ella y convertirse en un Dios.

-Ya veo. Te llevaré a Asgard. Allí informaremos a Odín.

En Asgard, Aiolos y Thor informaron al Dios Oín de lo que sucedía en el Santuario.

-Ya veo... Ese Patriarca debe ser detenido. Pero por desgracia no puedo intervenir. Es un problema de mortales. Y estos deben resolverlo.

-¡Padre! ¡Me decepcionas! ¡Buscaremos ayuda en otros Panteones, Aiolos!

-¡Thor! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡He dicho que no puedo intervenir, pero puedo ayudaros! ¡Os proporcionaré el armamento que considereis necesario! Y mis herreros mejorarán la armadura que ese humano llamado Asamori creó para ti. Usarán un metal llamado Uru. La Armadura resultante no será tan buena como una Dorada, pero superará por mucho a una Plateada.

-¡Muchas gracias, Dios Odín!-Dijo Aiolos mientras hacía una reverencia.

Aiolos iba a regresar a Japón para estar con la pequeña Atenea, pero en ese momento, un loco llamado Krona amenazó ese Universo. La Liga de la Justicia [Formada en ese momento por Superman, Batman, el Linterna Verde Hal Jordan, Flash (Barry Allen), Wonder Woman, Aquaman y el Detective Marciano], otro grupo de héroes que operaba en América, pidió ayuda a los Vengadores.

Krona, un miembro de la Raza de los Guardianes del Universo que fue exiliado hace eones, buscaba la verdad sobre la creación del Universo y lo estaba reseteando. Sólo así advinaría como nace un Universo.

A Aiolos le sorprendió ver a Diana, Princesa de las Amazonas, trabajar en el mundo del hombre y colaborar con héroes.

Tras una dura batalla y un gran trabajo en equipo, los Vengaores, Aiolos y la Liga lograron derrotar a Krona, el cual quedó atrapado en un Huevo Cósmico por culpa de un accidente.

-Princesa Diana.-Le dijo Aiolos a Diana mientras le hacía una reverencia.-Me sorprende mucho veros fuera de Themiscyra.

-Salí de la Isla ya que un hombre llamado Steve Trevor acabó en ella por accidente. Además, ejerco de embajadora de la nación amazona en el mundo del hombre.

-Necesito pediros un favor. Necesito hablar con la Reina Hipólita.

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que un hombre no puede pisar esa isla.

-Es por el bien de Atenea. Su vida corre peligro.

Diana no pudo negarse. Las Amazonas eran fieles servidoras de la Diosa Atenea. Así que Diana guió a Aiolos a Themiscyra. Allí se reunió con la Reina Hipólita.

-Lo siento. No te ayudaré. Eso es un problema del Santuario.-Dijo la Reina.

-¡Me decepcionas, madre! Pensé que intervendrías al oir que la Diosa Atenea está en peligro.

-No puedo intervenir porque los Dioses me dieron la misión de proteger nuestro paraíso. Pero os proporcionaré las armas que necesiteis. Y Diana, te doy permiso para que ayudes a Aiolos.

-¡Gracias madre! Y perdón por haber dudado de ti.

Luego, Aiolos fue a pedir ayuda a los ángeles. Pero estos estaban ocupados con los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos. Uno de ellos le habló de Kamisama y de su aprendiz, que derotó a la reencarnación de Piccolo Daimaoh en un Torneo de Artes Marciales.

Para poder hablar con Kamisama, Aiolos tuvo que escalar la Torre Sagrada. Karin sabía quien era ya que vio sus hazañas como Santo Dorado y le dio permiso para hablar con Kamisama.

Aiolos consiguió llegar a la cima. Allí fue recibido por Popo y por el mismo Kamisama.

-Vienes a pedirme ayuda. Siento darte una negativa, pero no puedo intervenir en terrenos protegidos por divinidades de otros Panteones. Sin embargo te daré dos direcciones. Una es la dirección de un hombre que entrenó conmigo y logró derrotar al hijo de mi parte malvada. La otra dirección te llevará a Baba la Adivina. Ella te ayudará a buscar a futuros héroes. Ella me dijo que dentro de poco comenzará un Era Moderna de héroes.

Aiolos fue a ver a Atenea antes de ir a esos dos lugares que Kamisama le recomendó. Allí se enteró de que el Señor Kido estaba muriéndose.

Mitsumasa Kido pudo ver a Aiolos antes de morir. Aiolos tuvo que llevarse a Saori con él. Ambos fueron al Monte Paozu. Allí encontraron la casa de Goku y Chichi, los cuales acababan de tener un hijo al que llamaron Son Gohan.

Aiolos llamó a la puerta. Goku fue quien le recibió.

-¿Sí? ¿Eh? ¿A ti te conozco?

-No. Yo soy Aiolos. Y vengo a pedirte ayuda, Son Goku. El Patriarca esea matar a esta niña, convertirse en un Dios y conquistar el mundo.

-¿Y es fuerte ese Patriarca?-Preguntó Goku.

-Sí. Y los que trabajan para él también lo son. Por eso estoy reclutando a gente para que me ayude a detener la ambición del Patriarca y para proteger a esta niña.

-¡Goku!-Gritó Chichi, la cual escuchó la conversación.-¡Te dije que buscaras trabajo y abandonaras la lucha! Pero esta vez haré una excepción. Ayuda a este chico. No me gusta la gente que amenaza a niños pequeños. Y además, me gustaría que nuestro pequeño hijo creciera en un mundo pacífico.

Aiolos y Goku, con el permiso de Chichi, fueron a ver a Baba la adivina. Mientras, Chichi accedió a cuidar de la pequeña Saori.

Aiolos y Goku llegaron al Palacio de Baba. La Adivina estaba esperándolos en la entrada.

-Os esperaba, Aiolos y Son Goku.

-¡Hola Baba! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Nos vimos hace un año, Goku. Tienes muy mala memoria. Y tú, Aiolos, sé porque estás aquí. Te daré la información que buscas. Pero antes debes derrotar a mis Cinco Guerreros. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí. Tengo ganass de ver de lo que son capaces tus guerreros.

Aiolos derrotó fácilmente al Hombre Invisible, a DraculaMan y a Miira la momia. Ahora le tocaba luchar contra Akkuman.

-¡Ten cuidado!-Gritó Goku desde la grada.-Akkuman tiene una técnica que lo hace un enemigo temible.

-¿Técnica terrible?

-¡Así es! ¡Kikikiiiii!-Dijo Akkuman mientras reía de forma maléfica.-Con mi técnica, haré que el mal que tienes en tu corazón crezca hasta que tu cuerpo no resista más y estalle en mil pedazos. ¡Allá va! ¡Akumaito Kosen!

Akkuman disparó su temible rayo. Aiolos lo esquivó a gran velocidad y derrotó a Akkuman con una patada.

-¡Vaya!-Eclamó Goku.-Aiolos es muy fuerte. Él solo podría haber derrotado a Piccolo hace 4 años.

-Je,je,je...

-¿De qué te ríes, Baba?

-Ahora, Aiolos tendrá que enfrentarse a mi quinto guerrero. Y en cuanto lo vea se llevará una sorpresa.

-¿Es mi abuelo?

-No. Je,je. Ahora presta atención, Son Goku.

El Quinto Guerrero, que ocultaba su identidad con una capa, apareció ante Aiolos.

-Aquí está. El último guerrero de la adivina.-Dijo Aiolos mientras se preparaba para combatir al guerrero misterioso.

El Guerrero se quitó la capa y reveló su identidad.

-Mi nombre es Sísifo. Y yo fuí el Santo de Sagitario cuya misión era proteger a Atenea con su vida. Y eso hice. Baba me ha dicho que tú eres el Santo de Sagitario de esta era. Muéstrame de que eres capaz y muéstrame si eres digno de llevar la Armadura de Sagitario.

Aiolos comenzó a atacar a Sísifo. Sísifo, que tenía más experiencia, esquivaba los ataques.

-¡Debes mejorar tu velocidad!-Dijo Sísifo mientras le daba un patada en el vientre a Aiolos.

-Vaya...-Dijo Goku.-Si que ha cambiado mi abuelo. ¡Hasta se ha vuelto más fuerte!-Baba se cayó de su bola de cristal al oir ese comentario.

Aiolos atacaba todo el rato a Sísifo, pero éste esquivaba los ataques. Luego, Sísifo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Aiolos salió disparado.

-¿Es así cómo piensas proteger a Atenea? Los Santos de esta era dejan mucho que desear.

-¡No te creas que me rindo!-Dijo Aiolos mientras se levantaba del suelo.-¡Protegeré a Atenea con mi vida! ¡Y me enfrentré a todo aquel que amenaze su vida! ¡AUNQUE SEA MÁS FUERTE QUE YO!

-¡Je! ¡Este combate ha finalizado! ¡He visto claramente que eres digno de ser un Santo de Oro! Prométeme Aiolos que protegerás a Atenea con tu vida.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Sísifo! ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Contigo podré detener la ambición del Patriarca.

-Lo siento Aiolos. Pero lo que ocurra en el Santuario ya no es problema mi. Es asunto de la Nueva Generación. Pero el Patriarca... No es quién dice ser.-Dijo Sísifo antes de desaparecer del mundo de los vivos.

-¿No es quién dice ser?-Aiolos se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Sísifo.

Baba mostró a Aiolos aquellos inividuos que podían servir a su causa.

Goku reclutó a sus amigos mientras Aiolos reclutó a Ranma, Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, Ichigo, Usagi, Yusuke Urameshi y a Josuke, entre otros.

Aiolos, Mu, el Santo de Cristal y Dohko entrenaron en el Monte Paozu a Goku, sus amigos y a los chicos que Aiolos reclutó. Y Chichi fue una madre para todos ellos. Incluso Chichi era la únic que ponía en su sitio a Saori, la cual era algo engreída y caprichosa.

Una vez terminó el entrenamiento, entregó las armaduras a los guerreros.

A Goku le tocó la Armadura de la Lechuza.

A Krillin la del Espejo.

Tenshinhan obtuvo la Armadura de la Copa.

Yamcha la del Escudo.

Naruto la del Lobo.

Luffy la del León Menor.

Josuke la de la Osa Menor.

Jotaro la de la Osa Mayor.

A Ranma le tocó la del Unicornio.

Usagi la de la Liebre.

Ichigo la de la Corona Boreal.

Ussop la del Lince.

Nami la del Compás.

Nico Robin la del Camaleón.

Ami obtuvo la armadura del Delfín.

Minako la de Casiopea.

Makoto obtuvo la Armadura del Pavo Real.

Kouji Kabuto obtuvo la Armadura de la Popa.

A Gohan se le dio, a pesar de que a su madre no le haga gracia, la armadura de la Regla.

A Chopper, un reno que provó una fruta misteriosa, se le otorgó la Armadura del Reno.

Rei Hino la de la Zorra.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó Rei furiosa.-¡¿Por qué me ha tocado a mí la del nombre malsonante?!

-¡Te va que ni pintada!-Dijo Usagi mientras se reía. Rei la agarró de las coletas y comenzó a tirarle del pelo.

-Escuchadme todos. Ahora os revelaré el motivo de este entrenamiento. Supong que ya es hora de que os lo diga. Nosotros debemos combatir contra el Santuario, cuyo Patriarca busca acabar con Atenea, la cual se encuentra entre nosotros.

-¿Atenea está entre nosotros?-Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Atenea es la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Estrategia Militar.-Dijo Nico Robin.

-¿Sabiduría? Entonces Atenea es...-Dijo Luffy mientras se giraba.-¡La tía Chichi!

-¡¿Qué?!

Todos miraban a Chichi.

-Tiene sentido.-Dijo Zoro de Orión.-La tía Chichi nos obliga a estudiar. Y ella es bastante guerrera.

-¡Y por eso Gohan es tan fuerte! ¡Es hijo de una Diosa, Vaya que sí!-Dijo Naruto.

-¿En serio?-Se preguntó Gohan asombrado.-Eso no lo sabía...

-¡Qué romántico!-Dijo Usagi, mientras Rei todavía le tiraba de las coletas.-Probablemente escapó del Santuario para poder casarse con el Maestro Goku.

-¿El Santuario quiere dañar a la tía? ¡No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya!-Exclamó Ranma.

-¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!-Gritó Yusuke del Caballo Menor.-¡Derrotaré a esos imbéciles!

-¡ACABAREMOS CON LOS VILLANOS DEL SANTUARIO!-Gritaron todos.

-¡Jejejeje! Esta confusión es muy graciosa.-Dijo Goku mientras se reía.

-No tiene gracia, Goku...-Dijo Aiolos avergonzado.-¡Os equivocais! ¡Saori es Atenea!

Todos miraron a Atenea.

-Lo dudo...

-¿Atenea es Saori? ¡No le pega!

-¡Idiotas!-Gritó Saori furiosa.

-Ahora, iremos al Santuario. ¡Y venceremos a los villanos que quieren matar a Atenea!

-Bueno... Si no queda remedio...

-¡Mostrad más ánimo, leches!-Gritó Saori furiosa.

Y así, comenzaría una de las batallas más grandes que esa Tierra iba a ver. La batalla entre el EJército de Aiolos y las fuerzas del Santuario.

(-)

Bueno, aquí termina esta historia. Ahora, debo buscar a Dimentor que todavía no ha vuelto de Tierra-9296.

Mehime usó las computadoras de Sharack para localizar a Dimentor.

-Aquí no está... Tampoco aquí... En su Universo Paradisíaco tampoco está... Y en mi Universo perfecto dudo mucho que esté. A lo mejor está en Tierra-47210, la Tierra de la HPSW...

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Mehime respondió al aparato.

-Aquí templo de Sharack. ¿Dígame? ¡Dimentor! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

-Estoy en Tierra-616LB.

-¿616LB?

-¡Sí! ¡Un universo en el que Lady Bova es una diva del pop! ¡Canta muy bien! ¡Deberías venir a escucharla!

-No. Tengo cosas que hacer en Sharack. Tú vuelve en cuanto acabe el concierto de Lady Bova.

-Vale. Por cierto, si la Toei quiere convertir esto en un anime, que me llamen. Que yo y Lady Bova cantaremos el Opening "Saggitarius Phantasy".

 **Horas depués.**

Dimentor regresó a Sharack una vez terminó el concierto de Lady Bova. Pero Dimentor regresó con moratones y heridas.

-¡Dimentor! ¡Pobrecito mio! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No sé cómo, acabé en medio de una pelea entre fans de Lady Bova y Dazzler Perry. ¡Qué daño! ¿Qué he echo yo para que acabe siempre malherido?

-Bueno. Ahora descansa. Y en el próximo capítulo, explicaremos la historia de un universo en el que los Héroes de New Earth, es decir los héroes del Universo DC que había antes de Flashpoint, son los Dioses del Olimpo. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** De hecho, ese Luffy lleva Tuxedo con el Sombrero de Paja. Y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

- **Loser93:** La verdad es que a Hancock no le pega ser una sailor. Demasiado caprichosa y mandona. XD.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** De hecho, hay más de tres Dimentors. Cuando Dimentor observó en directo el final de la Crisis, esto provocó que en algunos universos nacieran varios Dimentors. Uno de ellos es un Santo de la Diosa Mehime. Y otro... ¡Ya se verá! Ya que tengo pensadas varias historias con estos diversos Dimentors. Y puede que uno de ellos se una al Ejército de Mehime.

Y Misato también tiene la misma Seiyuu que Sailor Moon y Boa Hancock. De hecho, debe haber una Sailor Misato por ahí. (Spoiler: Eso será el Capítulo 10. XD)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	8. La Teogonía de Tierra-15997

**NOTA: EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR PUSE POR ACCIDENTE AIOLOS, CABALLERO DE GEMINIS. ERROR MIO. ESO ME PASA POR PENSAR EN EL PATRIARCA.**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso son de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Os saluda Dimentor! Y hoy os narraré la historia de Tierra-15997. En este Universo, personajes como Superman y Wonder Woman son dioses del Olimpo. ¿Me pregunto si habrá un universo en el que yo, Dimentor, sea un Dios Griego? Bueno, eso ahora no importa.

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 08: La Teogonía de Tierra-15997.**_

En el principio no había nada.

Solamente había Anti-materia. El Anti-Monitor era la única criatura que vivía en este Universo.

Pero la personificación de la Tierra Tara y la personificación del cielo Monitor aparecieron y crearon la materia.

Luego, Monitor y Tara se unieron. Y de esta unión nacieron los Nuevos Dioses. El más joven de estos, Darkseid, se reveló contra su padre y, con la ayuda de su madre, lo destronó.

De la sangre de Monitor nació la diosa de amor Harbinger, la cual se fue a vivir a Lesbos.

Darkseid se autoproclamó Rey del Olimpo, y para evitar que le ocurriera lo mismo que a su padre, devoraba todos los hijos que su esposa Suli tenía.

Suli, harta de esto, escondió a su hijo más joven, Kal-El, entre los mortales de Creta que la adoraban. Dos de ellos, Jonathan y Martha, lo cuidaron como si fuera su propio hijo. Suli le entregó a Darkseid una piedra envuelta en una tela. El Dios la devoró pensando que había devorado a su hijo.

El tiempo pasó, y Kal-El creció hasta convertirse en un joven sano y fuerte. Ese día, su verdadera madre Suli le explicó la verdad.

-Tú eres hijo mio y del Dios Darkseid. Te escondí entre los mortales para protegerte de tu propio padre, el cual esperaba devorarte, pero gracias a un ardid, lo engañé y logré salvarte. Ahora, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Hoy es el último día del reinado de Darkseid. Y el primero del tuyo.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices es verdad?-Dijo Kal-El, al cual le costaba creer todavía las palabras de Suli.

-Dice la verdad.-Dijo Jonathan, el cual ahora era anciano y estaba muy enfermo.-Ella nos dio la misión de cuidarte y protegerte de Darkseid y de sus seguidores.

-Y habéis hecho muy bien vuestro trabajo.-Dijo Suli.-Ahora os recompensaré.

Suli alzó sus manos y los cuerpos de Jonathan y Martha comenzaron a emitir luz dorada. Esa luz se elevó al cielo y desapareció.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ellos eran viejos y sus vidas estaban a punto de apagarse. Así que los he convertido en estrellas. Las estrellas que formarán la Constelación de Capricornio. Así, el mundo sabrá de sus hazañas. Ahora, vamos al Olimpo hijo mio.

Suli y Kal-El fueron al Olimpo. Allí fueron recibidos por el mismo Darkseid.

-¿Quién es este niño, Suli?-Preguntó el Rey de los Dioses.

-Es Clark, el hijo de Jonathan y Martha.

-¡Ah! ¡Los Sumos Sacerdotes de tu culto!

-Así es, querido Darkseid. Ellos han abandonado el mundo de los vivos y han dejado a este pobre chico solo. Sentí pena por él y lo acogí. Él será nuestro copero.

-Perfecto. Parece fuerte y listo. Hará bien el trabajo. Será un perfecto copero. Y puedde que algo más...

Kal-El se infiltró gracias a Suli en el Olimpo. Y con su trabajo se ganó la confianza de Darkseid y los otros Dioses.

Un día, en secreto, Suli le dijo a Kal-El lo que debía hacer.

-Toma. Debes darle este veneno a tu padre. Esto hará que vomite a todos tus hermanos.

-Vale.

Kal-El entró en la sala del trono.

-¡Bienvenido Clark!

-Aquí tiene su bebida. Gran Darkseid.

-Buen trabajo, chico. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a mí.-Dijo mientras bebía el veneno que Kal-El le trajo.

-Es porque soy tu hijo.

-No digas tonterías, chico. Yo hace mucho que con Suli no tengo... ¡Buaaargh!

Darkseid se bebió el veneno y comenzó a expulsar a los hijos que devoró. Primero expulsó la piedra. Y después a todos los hijos, desde Diana hasta Bruce. Darkseid vio la piedra y lo comprendió todo.

-¡Decías la verdad chico! ¡Lo pagarás con tu vida!

Darkseid iba a disparar sus rayos Omega, pero estaba demasiado débil. En ese momento, Suli entró en la Sala del Trono.

-¡Traidora! ¡Me has engañado!

-¡Así es! ¡No me gustó lo que le hacías a nuestra descendencia! ¡Ahora pagarás por eso!

Kal-El derrotó con un solo puñetazo a un Darkseid débil. Mientras, sus hermanos derrotaban a los otros Nuevos Dioses.

Kal-El los encerró en el Infierno. Lugar que Bruce juró defender.

-Yo me haré cargo de esta parte del cosmos.

-¡Pero te necesitamos en el Olimpo!

-Lo siento, Kal-El, pero los asuntos del mundo de los vivos no me interesan para nada. Yo me ocuparé de que nadie escape del Infierno.

Antes de ser encerrado en el Infierno, Darkseid le dijo unas últimas palabras a Kal-El.

-¡Vigila tu cuello, hijo! Porque un día, un descendiente tuyo vendrá y te destronará. ¡Cómo has hecho tú hoy, hijo! ¡Jajajajaja!

Orin decidió encargarse del Reino Marino. Y se casó con la bella ninfa marina Mera. Pamela, Diosa de la vegetación, decidió encargarse de la flora y vegetación del Universo.

Kal-El se coronó Rey del Olimpo y se casó con su hermana Diana. De su unión nacieron Katar, el Dios de la Guerra y John Henry, el Dios Herrero.

Pero Kal-El era algo mujeriego y engañaba a su mujer con otras mujeres.

De estas infidelidades nacieron más dioses. Entre ellos Shayera, Diosa de la Inteligencia y la Guerra, Helena la Diosa Cazadora, Hal el Dios del Arte y del Sol, Barry el Mensajero de los Dioses, entre otros.

Pero Kal-El no solo tuvo dioses. Muchos de sus hijos fueron grandes héroes. Y uno de ellos fue el más famoso de todos. Kon-El, el héroe que realizó las 12 Tareas.

Kal-El se enamoró de Lois, esposa de Lex el rey de Tirinto. Y para seducirla, Kal-El se transformó en su marido y mantuvo relaciones una noche con Lois. Lex también tuvo relaciones esa misma noche con Lois. El ADN del Dios y del Rey se mezcló. Y de esa unión nació Kon-El.

Actualmente, Kon-El y su fiel ayudante Tim venían de la Isla de las Amazonas donde realizaron el penúltimo de sus trabajos. Allí, le robaron el Cinturon de Harbinger a la Reina Amazona Cassandra gracias a que Kon-El usó sus encantos para engatusar a la Reina.

De camino al Infierno, donde realizarían su última prueba, Kon-El y Tim vieron a un hombre que había asesinado a todo un poblado y estaba a punto de realizar un ritual.

-¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido aquí?-Preguntó Kon-El.

-¡Esta gente ha ofrecido sus almas al gran Dios de la Aniquilación Parallox!

-¿Parallax?-Preguntó Kon-El.-¿No era ese el monstruo que mi hermano Hal mató en Delfos?

-¡Es Parallox impío! ¡Y ahora pagarás por ese insulto!

El Profeta de Parallox golpeó a Kon-El con su báculo. Pero éste se rompió nada más entrar en contacto con el Semi-Dios. El Profeta intentó escapar pero Tim lo inmobilizó.

-Vamos a llevarlo al Infrmundo.-Dijo Tim.-Quizás el Dios Bruce sepa quién es ese Parallox.

Kon-El y Tim llevaron al Profeta al Inframundo. Kal-El vio lo sucedido desde el Olimpo y viajó a Delfos para hablar con la Oráculo Bárbara.

-¡Oráculo de Delfos!-Dijo Kal-El.-¿Tú sabes quién es Parallox?

-¡Sí Gran Kal-El! Parallox fue un gran mal que casi destruye la realidad. Pero por suerte, héroes de otros universos se unieron y lograron detenerle. Pero su alma escapó del Inframundo por culpa de un demonio llamado Tismona y ahora busca comenzar de nuevo su ataque a la realidad.

-¿Otros Universos? ¿Es eso posible?

-Sí. Hay infinitos Universos. Y tú estás presente en la gran mayoría. En muchos eres adorado. En otros odiado y temido. Y uno de ellos es el ser más fuerte de la existecia. Ese Kal-El es tan fuerte que ni todos los Dioses juntos podeis vencerle. Este es mi consejo para los Dioses del Olimpo. Después de la Gran Guerra que este mundo vivirá, una nueva Crisis amenazará este Megaverso. Y los Dioses de este Universo deberán trabajar con los héroes de otros Universos para triunfar.

-¡Oráculo! Debes decirme donde está refugiada el alma de ese Parallox. ¡Yo mismo iré a detenerle!

-No puedo amo. Uno de los esbirros de Tismona puede ocultarse incluso de mi habilidad.

-¡Maldición! ¡Entonces solamente me queda esperar a que ese demonio actúe! Está bien. Regresaré al Olimpo e informaré de esto a los otros Dioses.

Kal-El, en un destello, desapareció y regresó al Olimpo. La Oráculo estaba mirando al cielo.

-Gran Dios Kal-El. Olvida la Crisis, ya que el dolor llegará a tu corazón mucho antes. El mejor de tus hijos está a punto de llegar al final de sus aventuras.

Mientras, Kon-El y Tim llegaron a la entrada del Inframundo. Allí fueron recibidos por el barquero Alfred, el guía que llevaba las almas al Otro Mundo.

Kon-El y Tim llegaron al Palacio del Dios del Inframundo. Allí, el Dios Bruce estaba reunido con su esposa Selina, diosa de la Muerte y los Tres Jueces Dick, Jason y Damian.

-Os esperaba. El Dios Kal-El, tu padre, ya me ha puesto al corriente. Yo interrogaré a este falso Profeta y le extraeré la información que buscamos.Tú, Kon-El, tienes permiso para llevarte temporalmente a Ace, el perro de tres cabezas que guarda mi reino.

Kon-El se llevó a Ace y con esa hazaña terminó sus Tareas. Pero por el camino, Tim fue secuestrado por la ninfa Stephanie. Kon-El jamás volvió a ver a Tim en su vida.

Un mes despùés, el Olimpo se vio amenazado por una temible criatura llamada Doomsday. La criatura derrotó fácilmente a Kal-El y lo encerró en un cueva. La diosa Shayera ordenó a Barry que fuera a rescatar a Kal-El mientras ella reclutaba a Kon-El y organizaba a los Dioses para que lucharan contra Doomsday.

Kal-El fue liberado por Barry y el Dios sátiro Bart y lideró a Kon-El y a los dioses en la guerra contra Doomsday. La batalla duró meses, y al final, Kal-El logró derrotar a la criatura encerrándola dentro del volcán Edna.

Un año más tarde, Kon-El se casó con la Princesa Tana. Ambos estaban en su hogar, cuando de repente, fueron atacados por el centauro Match.

El Centauro odiaba a Kon-El. No lo veía como un héroe de verdad. Y no se merecía todo lo que tenía. Ambos comenzaron a luchar. Y Kon-El era el que tenía controlado el combate. Pero no contaba con que Match tenía una piedra que tenía la capacidad de matar dioses.

Match le clavó la piedra en el pecho. Pero Kon-El, en un último esfuerzo, agarró la cabeza de Match y la aplastó.

Ambos murieron en el mismo momento. El alma de Kon-El subió al Olimpo y fue convertido en el Dios de la Fuerza. Allí hizo las paces con su madrastra Diana.

 **Inframundo.**

Bruce estaba interrogando al Profeta de Parallox.

-¡Dime! ¿Dónde está el alma de tu Amo?

-¡Jamás traicionaré al Gran Dios de la Destrucción!

-Bien. El Gran Dios Kal-El te condena a ser atado de pies y manos en el monte Parnaso. Mientras, dos buitres devorarán tu hígado eternamente. El castigo terminará cuando decidas hablar.

-¡Hablaré! ¡Hablaré! ¡Parallox está en... G... ¡Gaaaargh!

El cuerpo del Profeta se deshizó antes de que pudiera revelar información. Un alma negra salió de los restos del profeta y tomó la forma de Parallox temporalmente.

- **Así que en este mundo, el Murciélago es el mismo Dios del Inframundo. Pues que sepas que ni tú mismo podrás detenerme. Tengo preparada otra crisis. ¡Y esta vez nadie podrá detenerme! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

La imagen de Parallox desapareció.

-No importa.-Dijo Bruce.-El alma del Profeta estará cruzando el Rio Estigia.

Bruce fue al rio a esperar al barquero Alfred. El barquero vino con varias almas, una de ellas era la del centauro Match, pero no había rastro del alma del Profeta.

-Alfed, ¿no tendría que haber el alma de ese Profeta que Kon-El nos trajo?

-Lo siento, señorito. Pero estas son todas las almas que tenían que venir hoy.

-Ese Parallox está muy bien preparado.

-¡Así es!-Dijo Mehime, la cual apareció en el Inframundo con Cyber-Goku, Kaiser Tecnosuke, el Flash de Tierra-2250 y un General Ross androide.-Parallox es un villano que elabora sus planes a la perfección. Dios Bruce, necesito que me lleves al Olimpo. Debo reclutar al gran héroe Kon-El.

Y así, Bruce llevó a Mehime al Olimpo donde reclutaría a Kon-El para que le ayudara a combatir a los Profetas de Parallox. Mientras, en el mundo de los mortales, el príncipe Tharok secuestró a la princesa Projecta de Esparta y se la llevó a Troya.

El marido de Projecta, el rey Val Armorr de Esparta, reunió a varios reyes y guerreros y formó una Legión que combatió a las fuerzas de la Reina Esmeralda de Troya durante veinte años.

¿Podrán Mehime y los Dioses de este Universo derrotar a Parallox y a sus secuaces definitivamente?

(-)

-Bueno, hasta aquí esta historia. Yo ahora me dirigo a Tierra-4621. Allí me ha dicho Mehime que existe un Dimentor que es el Rey del Olimpo. ¡Voy a visitarle y a pedirle consejos! ¡Seguro que ese Dimentor es un casanova!

 **Tierra-4621.**

Parallox apareció en el Olimpo. Allí fue recibido por tres deidades. Dimentor, dios del Rayo y señor del Olimpo. Multiverso, dios del mar y Rey de los Océanos. Y Body Master, Rey del Inframundo.

-¡Mira! ¡Soy yo!-Exclamó el Dimentor narrador.-Pero, ¿no se supone que tendrían que haber más Dioses? ¿No deberías ser el padre de mil hijos como Zeus y Kal-El de Tierra-15997?

-¿Yo? ¿Padre de mil hijos? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esta copia barata está más loca que yo y Body Master juntos! Verás, Dimentor alternativo. Yo me enamoro con facilidad de mortales, diosas y ninfas.

-¿Y de hombres no? Porque Zeus y Kal-El se enamoran también de hombres. Se vé que los Dioses Griegos son Bisexuales. Si que saben divertirse esas deiades.

-¿Hombres? ¡PUAJ! ¡El Yaoi está prohibido en el Olimpo!

-¡Secundo la ley!-Dijo el Dimentor narrador.-Ahora dime, ¿dónde están Hera y las demás amantes que deberías tener?

-¡Je! Huyen de mí al verme. Se vé que cuando veo a una mujer, mi cara se vuelve rara y eso las ahuyenta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A ti también te pasa eso? Ay... Está claro que Dimentor está condenado a vivir forever virgin... ¡Debería crear un máquina que haga que las mujeres se enamoren de mí! ¡Un enamoratededimentornaitor!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Eso es hacer trampa! Una mujer deberá enamorarse de mí líbremente. No hay que usar máqinas ni pociones. Eso es rastrero.

-Cuanta razón... ¡Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, en el que contaré algo terrible! ¡No os lo perdáis!

Antes de responder reviews, haré una lista de personajes pra aquellos que no sepan de mitología griega.

-Kal-El-Zeus.

-Diana-Hera.

-Hal-Apolo.

-AntiMonitor-Caos.

-Terra-Gea.

-Monitor-Urano (El Dios, no yo XD)

-Darkseid-Crono.

-Suli-Rea.

-Bruce-Hades.

-Alfred-Caronte.

-Orin-Poseidon.

-Mera-Anfrítite.

-Match-Neso.

-Doomsday-Tifón.

-Kon-El-Heracles.

-Tim-Hilas.

-Stephanie-Misia (No confundir con Misae)

-Dick-Eaco

-Jason-Minos

-Damian-Radamantis

-Barry-Hermes.

-Bart-Pan (No confundir con la de Dragon Ball)

-Ace-Cerbero.

-Shayera-Atenea.

-Katar-Ares.

-Parallax-Pitón.

-Tana-Deyanira

-Cassandra-Hipólita. (Sé que hay una Hipólita en DC, pero Superboy tuvo una relación con Woner Girl, así que la escogí a ella para que fuera Hipólita.)

-Oráculo-Oráculo (Barbara Gordon)

-Selina-Perséfone.

-Pamela-Demeter.

-Lex-Anfitrión.

-Lois-Alcmena.

-Henry-Hefesto.

-Projecta-Helena.

-Val Armorr-Menelao.

-Esmeralda.-el rey Priamo.

Si me he dejado algún nombre, avisadme por los reviews, y en el próximo capítulo aclararé la duda. Ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Si Aiolos hubiera mentido y les huiera dicho que sí, que Chichi es Atenea, el ejército que formó iría más motivado. Sí, Jotaro es Jotaro Kujo. Como habían dos armaduras del Oso, le dí a Jotaro la de la Osa Mayor en referencia a que él es el mayor. Por cierto, esa HPSW ya ha aparecido. Tierra-47210 es el Universo que aparece en el fic "HPSW". Y el fic de la pareja Conner-Gohan ocurre en Tierra-4721y.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues acabas de conocer a uno de los muchos Dimentors que hay por el Megaverso MCDU. Pues Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki son también Santos en esa Tierra. Lo que pasa que ellos son el Plan B de Aiolos. Y sí, pobre Dimentor, espero que nunca acabe en un universo lleno de Hotarus.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	9. Majin Gohan

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy El Arenero, fiel esbirro de Dimentor ! ¡Hoy os contaremos una historia terrible! Hoy os mostraremos que hubiera pasado si Bu hubiera acabado en el año en el que Gohan luchaba contra Cell. ¡Estad atentos, porque la historia es apasionante!

-¡¿Se puede saber quién te ha dicho a ti que puedes narrar, Cabeza Playa?!

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 09: Majin Gohan.**_

 **Palacio de Dende.**

Nuestra historia comienza en la Sala del Tiempo, donde Gotenks luchaba contra el demonio Bu.

-Oye Gotenks, ¿tienes alguna técnica más que pueda derrotar a Bu?

-"¡Je!"-Pensó la engreída fusión.-"Ahora pondré en marcha el plan que he estado pensando todo este tiempo. Una pena que no tenga público." ¡Oh no! ¡No tengo más técnicas que usar! ¡Es el fin!

Bu estiró su antena y atacó a Gotenks con ella. Piccolo miró hacia la salida de la Sala. El namekiano tenía un as en la manga para detener a Bu para siempre.

-Pensé que no haría falta usar eso, pero...

Piccolo disparó una bola de energía y destruyó la entrada de la Sala, alarmando a Bu y a Gotenks.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué has hecho Piccolo?!

-Destruir la única salida de este lugar. Ahora, seguro que no harás más daño. Estarás atrapado aquí para siempre. Me sabe mal por ti, Gotenks. Pero seguro que Bulma y los demás nos sacaran de aquí con la ayuda de Shenron.

-¿Y aquí hay chocolatinas y helados?-Preguntó Bu.

-Lo siento, pero no hay ninguna de esas cosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ni chocolate? ¿Ni helado?

Bu se quedó con cara de burro y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Gotenks y Piccolo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estaba actuando! ¡Todavía me quedaba un recurso!

-Helado...

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Eso se avisa!

-Chocolate...

-¡Tú también tenías que haberme avisado, Piccolo!

-Me largo...

-¿Eh?

-¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Con su grito, Bu hizo una grieta en la pared de la realidad y pasó por él. Gotenks y Piccolo lo siguieron, pero el agujero se cerró en sus narices.

Bu estaba flotando por el tunel que hizo con su voz. Y vio algo al final de éste.

Una región desértica donde se oían golpes y patadas.

-Parece que hay una pelea... ¡Es igual! ¡Saldré de este lugar y me comeré a esos que se están peleando!

 **Tierra-Z. Hace 7 años.**

Gohan estaba luchando contra el bio-androide Cell. Cell le estaba provocando para que desatara todo su poder.

-¡Venga! ¡Libera todo tu poder! ¡Muéstrame el poder que supera incluso al de Son Goku!

Cell le dio una patada a Gohan y éste salió disparado. Gohan iba directo al agujero que Bu creó y que acababa de aparecer en ese momento. Gohan y Bu chocaron en la entrada del agujero y provocaron una explosión de energía.

Este evento generó otra línea temporal y otro Universo. Ahora estamos en Tierra-Z3.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Cell.

-¡Gohan!-Gritó Goku preocupado por su hijo.

-No sé quién habrá hecho ese agujero. Pero de dentro salía un ki impresionante. Uno mayor que el de Cell.

El humo provocado por la explosión desapareció. Muchos pedazos rosas estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Satan, sus alumnos y los periodistas se acercaron a ver los pedazos. Pero pronto salieron corriendo, ya que estos comenzaron a moverse y a juntarse en el aire. Los trozos comenzaban a formar una silueta. Era Gohan, pero su ropa era la de Bu. El choque hizo que los átomos de Gohan y Bu se fusionaran. El accidente provocó el nacimiento de un nuevo ser.

El nuevo ser se miró las manos.

-Vaya... Ya no soy ni Bu ni Gohan... Y mi poder ha disminuido un poco. Ahora soy un poco más fuerte que antes. Creo que me llamaré Buhan. ¡Je! ¡Esto ha sido mucho mejor que esperar a Gohan y absorberlo!

Buhan miró a toda la gente que había presente.

-Allí está Goku, el hombre de las transformaciones. También está toda esa gente que había en el Palacio de Dende. Aunque no reconozco al de los tres ojos. ¿Y ese es Trunks? ¿Cómo es que es tan alto y más mayor? Y allí está Satan.

Buhan se quedó mirando a su amigo Satan. De repente, Cell apareció y le dio una patada en la cara.

-¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame tu poder, Gohan!

Piccolo estaba alarmado.

-Cell acaba de cometer un error. Ya no se enfrenta a Gohan. Ahora se enfrenta a un ser mucho más peligroso que él.

Cell seguía atacando a Buhan, ignorando la amenaza que representaba el nuevo ser.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás muy tranquilo! ¿Y de dónde has sacado esas ropas? ¿Piccolo te ha enseñado ese truco?

-Eres débil... Como Dabra. ¡Me aburres!

Buhan le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Cell en el vientre y lo manó lejos. Cell acabó estampado en una montaña. El androide destruyó la montaña con su ki.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo osas humillarme de esa manera?

Cell aumentó su muscultura y se lanzó contra Buhan. Buhan lo recibió dándole otro puñetazo en el vientre. Cell comenzó a encontrarse mal y comenzó a vomitar. Algo salió de la boca del Androide.

-¡A-18!-Gritó Krillin.

-¡No solo ella!-Gritó A-16.-¡También ha vomitado al A-17!

Cell perdió la perfección y volvió a su estado original.

-Vaya. Todo ese poder lo sacabas de esas dos personas. Así que tú también absorbes para hacerte más fuerte.-Dijo Buhan. Cell, furioso, activó su as en la manga. Su cuerpo comenzó a inflarse. El bio-androide planeaba autodestruirse y quería llevarse la Tierra y a todos sus habitantes con él.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Dentro de mi cuerpo hay una bomba que será capaz de destruir este planeta! ¡No quedará rastro de la Tierra! ¡Morid! ¡Al final seré yo el que gane!

Todos comenzaron a alarmarse. Buhan señaló a Cell.

-¡Transfórmate en chocolate!

Del dedo de Buhan salió un rayo rosa que golpeó a Cell. El androide acabó convertido en una chocolatina que Buhan se comió. Luego, se acercó a los androides y los curó con sus poderes. Los Androides se despertaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Cell?

-Gohan lo ha derrotado y os ha liberado.-Dijo A-16.

-¿Gohan? -Los dos androides miraron a Buhan.

-Yo no me llamo Gohan. Soy Buhan.

-¿Buhan? ¿Y ahora cómo le cuento esto a Chichi?-Dijo Goku nervioso.

Los Guerreros Z activaron a Shenron y resucitaron a toda la gente que Cell absorbió. Buhan se fue a vivir con Goku y su madre. A la pobre Chichi casi le da algo cuando Buhan le explicó que el era Gohan fusionado con un demonio llamado Bu. Poco tiempo después nació Goten, al que Buhan reconoció como una de las partes de Gotenks. Buhan conservaba los recuerdos del futuro el cual venía.

Chichi obligó a Buhan a estudiar para que se convirtiera en una persona inteligente. Buhan veía los estudios como una pérdida de tiempo. Chichi le gritó y Buhan estuvo a punto de convertirla en huevo y matarla otra vez. Pero se controló gracias a la parte de Gohan que había en el nuevo ser. Y le mostró a Chichi una forma de volverse inteligente.

Buhan voló por la Tierra y comenzó a absorber a todos los genios del planeta, menos a Bulma y a su padre. También absorbió a todos los estudiantes susperdotados.

-¡Je! ¡Mi cuerpo no ha cambiado! Pero mi intelecto sí. Ahora si que no necesitaré estudiar.

Por el mundo corrió el rumor de que un chico consiguió derrotar a Cell. Satan no se hizo famoso mundialmente por derrotar a Cell. Satan consiguió hacerse famoso por ganar el 24º Torneo de Artes Marciales y un Torneo que organizó la familia Money. En esta nueva línea temporal, el torneo de la familia Money se celebró sin problemas ya que la banda de Bojack nunca escapó del Planeta de Kaioh.

Goku y Vegeta entrenaron para superar el poder que tenía Buhan.

7 años pasaron. Krillin se casó con A-18 gracias a una "modificación" que Buhan le hizo a la Androide cuando la curó. Chichi obligó a Buhan a ir al Instituto. No le hacía falta, pero era necesario para tener un futuro decente.

La profesora entró en clase con Buhan y lo presentó a sus compañeros.

-Este es Buhan, un nuevo alumno que viene de lejos. Portaos bien con él. Siéntate al lado de Videl, Buhan.

Buhan fue a sentarse al lado de Videl. Buhan la reconoció gracias a los recuerdos de Bu.

-La hija de Satan...

-¿Conoces a mi padre? ¿Eres fan de los Torneos de Artes Marciales?-Le preguntó Videl a Buhan.

-Más o menos.

-Dentro de poco se celebrará un Torneo de Artes Marciales. Yo participaré. ¿Vendrás a verme?

-¿Participas tú? ¡Bien! ¡Yo participaré!

Al ver a Videl, Buhan sintió algo en su interior. La parte de Gohan se enamoró de ella. Y ese sentimiento se juntó con el respeto que Bu sentía por Satan. Usando los conocimientos de algunos adolescentes que absorbió, Buhan le pidió a Videl una cita. Ambos se enamoraron. Y Buhan tuvo una idea. Enseñó a Videl a luchar y a volar. Buhan estaba convencido de que, con esos conocimientos, Videl sería capaz de ganar el Torneo con facilidad.

Y llegó el día del Torneo.

Videl y Buhan se habían clasificado. Estaban esperando a que comenzaran los combates. Vegeta, Piccolo y Goku se apuntaron al Torneo. Goku tenía ganas de luchar contra Buhan. Piccolo sospechaba de Buhan ya que notaba algo malo en él. Y Vegeta tenía ganas de luchar contra Goku y Buhan. Buhan estaba mirando a su padre y a Vegeta.

-"Han mejorado. Goku tiene el mismo poder que tenía en la línea temporal de la que viene Bu. Y Vegeta... Es mucho más fuerte que el Vegeta de mi línea temporal. ¡Tengo ganas de luchar contra ellos!"

En ese momento, una pareja extraña apareció ante Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Buhan y Videl. Eran Kaioh Shin y Kibito.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Son Goku. He oído hablar de... ¡Ah!-Kaioh Shin miró el cinturón de Buhan y se alarmó.-¡El símbolo de Babidi!

-¡Jejejeje! Te recuerdo pequeño. Tú eres ese Dios Kaioh Shin que intentó frenar a Bu. Ya luché contra ti y te vencí fácilmente. De hecho, tu poder es similar al de A-17 y A-18. No eres una amenaza. Al que no conozco es a tu compañero.

-¡Kaioh Shin!-Dijeron Goku y Piccolo alarmados.-¿Qué hace en la Tierra?

-He venido a la Tiera para detener los malvado planes de Babidi. Veréis...

-Babidi planéa liberarme.-Dijo Buhan.-Bueno, planea liberar a mi otra parte. Al majin llamado Bu.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Tú eres Bu?!

-¡Ya no! ¡Ahora soy Buhan! Babidi logró liberarme. Pero me revelé y lo maté.

-Entonces, ¿nos impedirás que vayamos a por Babidi y detengamos tu resurección?-Dijo Kaioh Shin mientras se preparaba para luchar.

-No os pararé. Id a paradle si quereis.-Buhan se separó del grupo. En un callejón, fue acorralado por Yamu y Spopovitch, los esbirros terrícolas de Babidi.

-Según esta máquina, desprendes una enorme cantidad de killis. Vamos a absorberte la energía y se la inyectaremos a Bu.

-¡Transformaos en galleta!

Buhan transformó a los dos villanos en galletas y se las comió.

-¡No!-Gritó Kibito, el cual siguió a Buhan.-Ahora nunca sabremos donde se esconde Babidi.

-¡Calla! ¡Eres muy escandaloso! ¡Yo os guiaré! ¡Recuerdo el lugar donde fui liberado!

Kaioh Shin, Kibito, Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo fueron volando a la base de Babidi siguiendo a Buhan.

Buhan y los demás llegaron al lugar donde estaba la nave de Babidi. Afuera, estaban PuiPui, Dabra y Babidi.

-¡Claro! ¡Babidi ha enterrado su nave! ¡Por eso no lo encontrabamos!-Exclamó Kibito.

-Para ser dioses sois muy tontos.-Dijo Buhan. Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Y para empeorarlo todo! ¡Dabra esta bajo el control de Babidi!-Dijo Kaioh Shin asustado.

-¿Ese diablillo os da miedo? Pero si yo me comí a un insecto que era un poco más fuerte que él hace 7 años. Los Dioses sois muy asustadizos. Ahora, si me disculpais.

Buhan fue volando hacia Babidi.

-¡Je! Me gusta el cambio de actitud de tu hijo, Kakarot.-Dijo Vegeta.

-¡Debemos estar alerta!-Dijo Piccolo.-A lo mejor planea unirse a Babidi.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Gritó Babidi furioso.-¿Y por qué llevas mi símbolo en ese cinturón?

-Yo soy Buhan. Un ser nacido de la unión de un chico llamado Gohan y de Bu.

-¡¿Qué burradas dices?!-Dijo Dabra furioso.

-Dabra... ¡Sí! Todavía recuerdo lo rica que estaba la galleta en la que te convertí. ¡Ah, Babidi! No esperes a tus dos esbirros. Me los he comido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Has arruinado mi plan de conseguir energía para liberar a Bu!

Dabra y PuiPui iban a atacar a Buhan, pero en ese momento, Goku y los demás salieron de su escondite y se prepararon para combtir a Babidi y a sus esbirros. Kibito iba a atacar a Babidi, pero Dabra lo petrificó con un escupitajo. Dabra también le lanzó un escupitajo a Piccolo y lo transformó en piedra.

-¡Kibito! ¡Piccolo!

Babidi y sus esbirros se introdujeron en la nave. Goku, Buhan y los demás fueron tras ellos.

En el primer piso, PuiPui se enfrentó a Vegeta. El otrora Príncipe Saiyan derrotó fácilmente a PuiPui.

En el segundo piso, Yakon se enfrentó a Goku, y éste lo venció fácilmente.

En el tercer piso apareció Dabra. Buhan se enfrentó a él. Dabra no era rival para Buhan, el cual estaba jugando con el Rey Demonio y lo humillaba todo el rato.

-¡Derrótalo ya, Buhan!-Gritó Vegeta.-Quiero volver al torneo y luchar contra Kakarotto. ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!

Dabra miró a Vegeta y tuvo una idea.

-"¡Amo Babidi!"-Dabra empezó a hablar con el hechicero a traves de la telepatía.-"El humano llamado Vegeta tiene un corazón oscuro que usted puede explotar. Conviertalo en un guerrero para su causa."

-¡Has hecho un gran descubrimiento, Dabra!

Dabra iba a regresar con Babidi, pero un rayo rosa transformó a Dabr en galleta. Buhan se la comió.

-Sí. Es igual de rica que la de mi línea temporal...

De repente, Vegeta sufrió un terrible dolor de cabeza. Babidi logró convertirlo en un guerrero maligno. Pero Vegeta tenía demasiado orgullo y Babidi no pudo controlarlo.

Mientras Goku y Vegeta combatían, Buhan y Kaioh Shin fueron a por Babidi.

-¡Estás solo, Babidi! ¡Ya no tienes a nadie que te protega!

-¡Te equivocas, Kaioh Shin! ¡Paparapa!

Babidi intentó controlar a Buhan, pero su magia no le hacía efecto.

-Eres un brujo patético, Babidi.-Dijo Buhan.-Dejaré que sea Kaioh Shin el que acabe contigo.

Kaioh Shin acabó fácilmente con Babidi. Bu consiguió resucitar gracias a la energía de la batalla entre Goku y Vegeta.

-¡Buuuuuuu!

-¡Maldición! ¡Bu es libre!

Kaioh Shin iba a atacar a Bu, pero Buhan lo detuvo.

-¿Bu? ¿Quién eres? Noto en ti algo familiar.-Dijo el Bu gordito mientras obserbava a Buhan.

-Eso es porque yo soy tú. Pero un accidente me unió a Gohan. Ahora vete. Eres libre. Pero no hagas daño a nadie. Eso haría que Satan se enfadara.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡No haré nada malo!

-Esto...-Dijo Kaioh Shin.-Puedes venir conmigo y con Kibito al Planeta Supremo. Ya que absorbiste al Dai Kaioh Shin, tú podrías ocupar su puesto, Bu. Y siempre que quieras, podremos venir a la Tierra a comprar golosinas.

Y así se solucionó la amenaza de Bu en Tierra-Z3. Al morir Babidi, Vegeta fue libre del control mental del mago. Pero aún así, Vegeta y Goku seguían luchando. Ambos estaban igualados. En ese momento, los dos se transformaron en Super Saiyan 3.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú también puedes alcanzar esa forma Kakarotto?

-Sí. Me costó mucho alcanzarla y me cuesta dominarla. Pero creo que tú también pasas por el mismo problema.

Ambos continuaron la batalla. Buhan miraba la lucha desde lejos.

-¡Je! Sin duda alguna, Vegeta y Goku se han vuelto muy fuertes. Si ambos lucharan contra mí a la vez, me ganarían. No puedo dejar que nadie me supere.

Buhan envió dos pedazos rosados hacia Goku y Vegeta y comenzó a absorberlos.

-¡Hijo! ¿Qué haces? ¡Uaagh!

-¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el combate de mi vida! ¡Guooooh!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Por qué os quejáis? ¡Ahora ambos formareis parte de un ser mucho más poderoso! Aunque realmente lo siento por ti, padre... ¡Haaaaa!

Buhan absorbió a Goku y a Vegeta en su cuerpo.

-Sí... Mi fuerza ha aumentado muchísimo. Pero tampoco he experimentado cambios con estas absorciones. Debe ser porque ahora soy un ser distinto.-En ese momento, Kaioh Shin apareció con Bu.-¿Oh? ¿Ya habéis terminado con la destrucción del motor de la nave?

-Sí. He programado la autodestrucción. Debemos salir de aquí enseguida.

Buhan salió de la nave de Babidi con Bu y Kaioh Shin. Afuera estaban Piccolo y Kibito.

-¡Buhan! ¡Kaioh Shin! ¡Estáis bien!

-Sí. Todo está resuelto. Bu ha accedido a ayudarnos en nuestras tareas Kibito. Y todo gracias a Buhan.

-¿Y qué pasa con Goku y Vegeta?

-Parece ser que se han matado mútuamente.-Mintió Buhan.-El choque de sus ataques provocó una explosión que los destruyó a ambos...

-¡Oh no! ¡Y ahora ya no podremos resucitarlos!-Dijo Piccolo con furia.-Ya murieron una vez. Y yo no sé dónde está Nuevo Namek.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Buhan.-Ahora ambos están en el Otro Mundo. Y seguro que estarán luchando entre ellos eternamente.

Y así, Bu y los Kaioh Shin se fueron a su Planeta. Buhan dio la "mala noticia" a Bulma y a Chichi. Dos años después, Buhan se casó con Videl y tuvieron a una hija a la que llamaron Pan. Pero los problemas no iban a terminar ahí.

Una nave cayó en un lago que había cerca del Monte Paozu. Y dentro de ella había una grave amenaza para la Tierra.

¿Y qué pasó con Gotenks y Piccolo?

Ambos lograron escapar de la Sala del Tiempo. Al escapar ellos formaron otra línea espacio-temporal. Este Universo es Tierra-Z4. Allí, Piccolo y Gotenks fueron recibidos por sus amigos. Gohan regresó del Planeta Supremo y Vegetto jamás llegó a formarse ya que Bu no dio señales de vida. Tampoco apareció un chico llamado Ub porque Bu jamás murió y no acabó reencarnado en un humano. Así que Goku, el cual fue resucitado junto con Vegeta por Enma por una petición de los Kaioh Shin, entrenó a Pan para que fuera su sucesora.

 _ **########**_

-¡Qué terrible es este Buhan! ¡Mira que absorber a su propio padre y engañar a sus amigos de esta forma! Espero que mi hijo nunca me haga algo así.

En ese momento, un portal se abrió ante Dimentor. De él salió un Dimentor de color rosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Chibimentor Rosa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Yo no soy Chibimentor Rosa! Soy Bumentor Jr. ¡Y vengo a asimilarte!

-¡AAAAAH! ¡COCHINO HIJO DE OTRO UNIVERSO Y DE MADRE DESCONOCIDA!-Dimentor fulminó a Bumentor Jr con un láser antes de que lo asimilara.-¡Bueno! ¡Hasta aquí la historia de hoy! El capítulo 10 irá sobre Sailor Misato tal y como me dijo Urano. El capítulo 11 irá sobre una versión muy distinta de Marvel vs DC. El 12 será sobre una guerra entre el mundo humano y el mundo digital. Y el 13 el protagonista será un Dimentor. ¡Oye! ¡Todas estas historias prometen! ¡Especialmente la de Sailor Misato! ¡Yo de vosotros no me las perdería!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Tranquilo, la Tierra del Yaoi es Tierra-4721y. La Tierra-4721 es la Tierra de la JPSA original. Y el General Ross es de un Universo en el que el Líder lo convierte en robot en lugar de en Hulk Rojo.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te haya servido de algo el capítulo anterior. Debería llamarme Mister Profe de Urano. XD. Y ya has visto la cosa terrible. Pero no solamente ocurre en Tierra-Z3. Lo mismo ocurrirá en otros Universos. Pero eso se explicará en futuros capítulos.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	10. La batalla final contra el Reino Oscuro

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Bravirdo, Subaru Ikari y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Mehime! ¡Y he encerrado a Dimentor en una jaula para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que pasó en el capítulo 6. Hoy narraré la historia de Tierra-111998. Una Tierra protegida por Sailor Misato. ¡Atentos que comienza la historia!

(-)

¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Misato Katsurugi! Tengo 14 años y estoy en Segundo de Secundaria. Mi signo del Zodíaco es Cáncer y mi tipo de sangre es 0+. Tengo la cabeza de chorlito y lloro con mucha facilidad. Un día, un extraño pingüíno llamado PenPen vino, me convirtió en Sailor y me dijo que tenía que luchar contra los Ángeles del Reino Oscuro. Supongo que podré arreglármelas.

 _ **Capítulo 10: La batalla final contra el Reino Oscuro.**_

 **Polo Norte**

Nos encontramos en el Punto D. Base del terrorífico Reino Oscuro. Allí, el Rey Keel ofreció energía al Rey Adam, el Soberano del Reino Oscuro.

-¡Toma esta energía, poderoso soberano!

Keel lanzó la energía al lugar donde estaba Adam durmiendo. De repente, éste despertó.

-¡Rey Keel! ¡Esta energía me ha reanimado! Pero no es suficiente. La energía que de verdad me devolverá a mi esplendor es la del Cristal de Plata.

-Temo informarle de que el Cristal está en manos de las Sailors del Milenio de Plata que han despertado por culpa de la estupidez de mis esbirros.

-No te preocupes tanto, Rey Keel. Ya encontrarás la forma de conseguir el Cristal.

El Rey Keel volvió a su sala del trono. Ante el trono habían infinitos Rombos negros. El rey se sentó en su trono y llamó a Kaworite y a Shinjite.

-¿Nos ha llamado, majestad?

-Así es. Nuestro glorioso Soberano ha despertado de su letargo. Exije que le traigais el Cristal de Plata. ¡Espero que tengas éxito en tu próxima misión Shinjite! No toleraré más fallos por vuestra parte. Shigerite me falló estúpidamente y Gendoite me traicionó. Y tú, Shinjite, vas por el mismo camino que Shigerite. Ni siquiera tu plan de convertir a ese humano, Toji, en el Angel Bardiel te salió bien. Y lo que es peor, el grupo de Sailors ha aumentado a 5.

-No se preocupe, majestad.-Dijo Kaworite.-Yo iré con Shinjite. Si trabajamos juntos, ni las 5 sailors podrán con nosotros.

-Confío en ti, Kaworite.

 _ **########**_

 **Templo Hikawa.**

Allí estaban reunidas las 5 sailors. Sailor Misato, Sailor Rei, Sailor Asuka, Sailor Mari y la nueva incorporación, Sailor Ritsuko. Sailor Ritsuko salvó a sus otras compañeras cuano Shinjite y el Ángel Bardiel, el cual fue creado por Shinjite usando el cuerpo de Toji, atraparon a las otras Sailors.

PenPen se puso frente a las Sailors.

-Bien. Ahora estamos todas reunidas. Y eso quiere decir que tendremos más posibilidades de derrotar al Reino Oscuro.

-¡Vamos a por esos monstruos!-Gritó Asuka furiosa.-¡Jamás perdonaré lo que le hicieron al pobre Toji!

-Vaya...-Dijo Misato mientras se reía.-Eso demuestra que sientes algo por Toji. Eso explica porque dejas que viva en el templo Hikawa.

-¡Calla idiota!-Dijo Asuka mientras pateaba a Misato.

-Esto... Misato. ¿Tú sabes algo de Ryoji?

-No. No le he vuelto a ver. Y no sé como está. El pobre recibió un ataque de Bardiel que iba dirigido a mí. Y sé que fue una herida grave.

-Lo más impresionante.-Dijo Mari.-Es que Ryoji es en realidad Tuxedo Kamen. Jamás imaginé que alguien como él fuera Tuxedo Kamen.

-¿Y quién creías que era?-Preguntó Misato a Mari.

-¡Mi ex-novio!-Todas cayeron al suelo.

En ese momento, se escucharon gritos de civiles. Las chicas y Penpen salieron a ver que ocurría. Afuera también estaba el abuelo de Asuka, el señor Kozo.

Un Ángel estaba atacando la ciudad. En el cielo estaba Shinjite.

-Vamos Zeruel. Absorbe la energía de los humanos para nuestro gran Soberano.

-¡Cómo ordenes!

Con sus látigos, Zeruel comenzó a absorber la energía de los civiles. Y cómo era costumbre, Hikari y Kensuke estaban entre las víctimas.

-¡Ju,ju,ju! ¡Bien hecho Zeruel! Pronto esas malditas Sailors aparecerán.

-¡Alto ahí!

-¡Míralas! ¡Aquí están!

-¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a gente inocente que sale a pasear un día tranquilo? ¡En nombre de...

-¡Shin!

Shinjite atacó a las Sailors antes de que Sailor Misato terminará su clásico discurso inicial.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me interrumpes? ¡No sabes que es de mala educación interrupir a una señorita?

-¡Bah! ¡Tus típicos discursos me aburren! Ahora, ven Sailor Misato. Hoy acabaré contigo.

-¡De eso nada, loco afeminado! ¡Hoy acabaremos contigo! ¡Fire Soul!-Sailor Asuka atacó a Shinjite con una llamarada. Shinjite la esquivó y atacó a Sailor Asuka con un remolino de pétalos de rosa amarilla. Sailor Mari y Sailor Rei fueron a ayudar a su amiga mientras Sailor Misato y Sailor Ritsuko se encargaban de Zeruel.

-¡Te mataré y me llevaré el Cristal de Plata!

Zeruel atacó a las Sailors con sus látigos. Las dos guerreras esquivaban los ataques del monstruo.

-¡Crescent Beam!-Sailor Ritsuko sacó una pistola y disparó un rayo láser contra Zeruel. El ataque le destruyó los brazos. Luego, Sailor Misato sacó su pistola y atacó al monstruo.

-¡Moon Healing Escalation!

-¡Uaaaargh! ¡Refresh!

El Ángel acabó convertido en polvo.

-¡Hemos destruído a tu monstruo! ¡Ahora te toca a ti caer!

-¡Jujuju! Lo dudo, chica ordinaria...

-¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!-Gritó Sailor Asuka furiosa.

-¡Ahora, Kaworite!

Kaworite apareció y encerró a las Sailors en una barrera de energía oscura.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Hoy acabaremos con vosotras, malditas Sailors!

Kaworite ordenó a la barrera que comenzara a encogerse. Las Sailors comenzaron a atacar a la barrera, pero los ataques no servían de nada.

-¡Ahh! ¡Vamos a morir aplastadas!-Gritó nerviosa Sailor Misato. Sailor Asuka la calmó con una fuerte y sonora bofetada en la cara.

-¡Cálmate y piensa una forma de salir de aquí!

-Eres muy mala, Asuka...

Escondido en un callejón estaba Ryoji. El chico, todavía malherido tras el ataque de Bardiel, miraba como Shinjite y Kaworite tenían atrapadas a las Sailors e iban a matarlas. Ryoji iba a salir, pero un fuerte dolor lo detuvo. Sangre comenzó a salir de la herida.

-Debo salvar... a Serenity...

Ryoji sacó fuerzas y se transformó en Tuxedo Kamen. Luego, arrojó una rosa contra Kaworite. El ataque hizo que el villano deshiciera la barrera.

-Malito Tuxedo Kamen... No contaba contigo. Pensé que el ataque de Bariel te dejó muy malherido. ¡Shin!

Shinjite atacó a Tuxedo Kamen con un remolino de aire. El ataque le quitó la máscara, revelando la identidad de Tuxedo Kamen a los villanos.

-Esa cara...

Shinjite y Kaworite sufrieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sus recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas regresaban.

-Esto es malo...-El Rey Keel, que observaba la batalla desde su bola de cristal, estaba preocupado.-Jamás imaginé que Endimion fuera Tuxedo Kamen...

-Esta claro que lavarle el cerebro a los antiguos siervos de Endimion ha sido un error grave.-Dijo Adam.-Es hora de que yo mismo intervenga.

-¿Pero cómo? Aún estás débil.

-Hay tres formas para recuperar mi energía. Una de ellas es usar energía humana. La otra es usar el Cristal de Plata.

-¿Y la tercera?

-Poseer un cuerpo. Rey Keel, te daré toda mi energía. Y tu misión será eliminar toda forma de vida exceptuándote a ti mismo. ¡Ahora ve y acaba con los enemigos del Reino Oscuro!

Adam se convirtió en energía y poseyó al Rey Keel.

Shinjite y Kaworite recuperaron todos sus recuerdos y se acercaron a Ryoji y a las Sailors.

-Sentimos mucho haberos atacado. Pero la influencia de Adam era demasiado fuerte. Pero al ver la cara de nuestro señor, hemos podido escapar de las garras del Reino Oscuro.

-Shinjite, Kaworite... Si lo hubieramos sabido, entonces hubieramos ayudado a Gendoite y a Sigerite.-Dijo Sailor Misato triste.

-¡No os preocupeis por eso! ¡Pronto os reuniréis con ellos!

Un portal oscuro se abrió en el cielo y de él surgió un enorme rayo que fulminó a Shinjite y a Kaworite. A continuación, surgió el Rey Keel, el cual era ahora un enorme ser de luz.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Gritó Sailor Misato asustada.

-Yo soy Keel. Y con el poder del Gran Soberano Adam acabaré con vosotras. ¡Es hora de comenzar la Complementación.

Keel alzó sus brazos. Toda la Tierra fue cubierta por una nube de oscuridad y en el Sol aparecían manchas oscuras. Toda la gente que había alrededor de las Sailors y de Ryoji estaban siendo convertidos en una especie de líquido naranja.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?

-¡Todos están siendo convertidos en lo que eran originalmente! ¡Pronto todos seremos uno y el Reino Oscuro gobernará el Universo! ¡Jajajajaja!

Las Sailors comenzaron a atacar a Keel, pero éste las derribó con un huracán de energía oscura.

-¡No pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Yo, en nombre de PenPen te castigaré!

Sailor Misato sacó su Cristal de Plata y se convirtió en la Princesa Serenity. Las otras Sailors concentraron su poder en el Cristal. Serenity disparó una enorme esfera de energía contra Keel, pero éste la detuvo con una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá otra vez? La técnica que tu padre, el Rey del Milenio de Plata, usó contra mí una vez no volverá a funcionar.

-¿Mi padre? ¡Entonces fuiste tú quien organizó el Impacto!

-Así es, princesa. Y ahora, provocaré otro Impacto y acabaré con la vida en el Universo.

Keel liberó más energía oscura. Parecía que las Sailors iban a perder la batalla final. Pero repentinamente, Ryoji arrojó una esfera de energía contra Keel, haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldito Endimion! ¡Ah!

La esfera creada por Serenity avanzó y fulminó el cuerpo de Keel, acabando con él y con Adam. Luego, Serenity usó su poder para restaurar a la gente de la Tierra.

Sailor Misato y sus amigas salvaron el mundo y destruyeron el Reino Oscuro. Desde un edificio, dos chicas con uniforme de marinera habían observado la batalla. Ellas eran Sailor Midori y Sailor Sumire.

-Lo han hecho muy bien. Pensé que iba a ser necesaria nuestra presencia en el campo de batalla.

-El Reino Oscuro no era asunto nuestro, Sailor Midori. Nuestra misión es vigilar que intrusos del Espacio Exterior no entren en nuestro Sistema Solar.

Las dos sailors misteriosas abandonaron el lugar.

 **Un mes después.**

Misato y Ryoji disfrutaban del día dando un paseo por el parque. Tras la batalla contra el Reino Oscuro, la vida había sido muy tranquila. Pero la cosa iba a cambiar.

Una niña cayó del cielo. La chica parecía huir de algo.

-¿Quién es esta niña?

-¡No me llames niña! ¡Mi nombre es Sakura Suzuhara! ¡Y muy pronto un terrible enemigo aparecerá en esta época!

-¿Suzuhara? Ese es el apellido de Touji.

-¡Así es! ¡Él es mi padre!

-¿Y tú madre?

-¡Asuka!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Imposible!

-Os pido por favor que no digáis nada de esto a nadie. O el Futuro podría cambiar a peor. Si ellos no se casan nunca, jamás nacerá el Neo-Milenio de Plata. ¡Y yo tampoco existiré!

-¡Espera! ¡¿Ellos son monarcas de mi reino?! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo y con Ryoji?

-¡Verás! Él te engañará con otra mujer. Y tú, consumida por la tristeza, abandonarás la Tierra. Y por eso, nuestro enemigo nos ataca. Aprovechan que Sailor Misato no está para conquistar la Tierra.

-¡¿CON OTRA MUJER?! ¿Y QUIÉN ES ESA LAGARTA?

-Yo.-Una Sailor nueva que llevaba un báculo apareció tras Sakura.-Yo fui la causante de vuestra ruptura. Lo siento.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó furiosa Misato.

-Yo soy Sailor Maya. La guardiana del Tiempo. Y estoy aquí para entrenar y cuidar a la pequeña Sakura, la cual se convertirá un día en la líder de nuestro reino. Ella está destinada a convertirse en una líder carismática. Pero ahora, debemos avisar a las otras Sailors. Nuetro enemigo debe haber llegado ya a esta era.

Y así, Ryoji, Misato, Maya y Sakura fueron al Templo Hikawa donde se reunieron con las otras Sailors.

Mientras tanto, un OVNI apareció en el cielo de Tokyo-3.

En el iban 5 mujeres y un ser encapuchado. Y sentado en un trono estaba el General Bravirdo, esbirro de Lord Quimecha.

-¡Maria!-Dijo Bravirdo.

-¿Me ha llamado, señor?

-Sí. Quiero que envíes a Mayumi, Kaede, Satsuki y Aoi a la Tierra y que atrapes a Cerezo. Con su poder, podremos liberar al señor Grozzler de su prisión.

-¡Sí! Mis siervas, las cuatro hermanas asesinas, nunca han fallado en una misión.

-Y también quiero que tengais cuidado con los esbirros de Parallox.

-¿Hablas de esa Tismona y de Dimentor?

-Sí. Ya fastidiaron una vez mi plan. No quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Y también tened cuidado con los Centinelas de Subaru. Podrían aparecer dentro de poco en este Universo.

-¡No hay que preocuparse por ellos!-Dijo el Hombre encapuchado.-De lo que hay que preocuparse es del Cristal de Plata y de su usuaria. Ellos hace poco acabaron con un ser cuyo poder rivalizaba con el tuyo. Y eso podría significar nuestro fin.

-Tienes razón, Sabio. Gracias por su consejo.

-Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo ausentarme. Hay un lugar en el que debo estar presente.

-¡Puedes retirarte, Sabio!

Sailor Misato ha acabado con el maligno Reino Oscuro. Pero ahora, un nuevo enemigo del futuro ha aparecido. Y su líder es el General de Grozzler Bravirdo.

¿Podrán las Sailors derrotar a este nuevo enemigo? ¿Y quién será el misterioso Sabio?

 _ **Continuará... En "Centinelas del Infinito".**_

(-)

 **Fly me to the moon**

 **And let me play among the stars**

-¡Dimentor! ¿Cómo has escapado? ¿Y por qué cantas ese ending?

-¿Ending? Yo estaba cantando una canción de Frank Sinatra.

-Vaya corte... En fin, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo de "Centinelas del Infinito". Allí volveremos a ver a Sailor Misato. Y en el próximo capítulo de este fic veremos una versión distinta de Marvel vs DC.

-¡Eso ya lo dijiste el capítulo anterior!

-¡Menudo corte! Otra vez... En fin, ahora responderé vuestros reviews:

- **carlos13:** Pues ya lo has visto. Es un Universo con personajes de Evangelion solamente. Los únicos que no son de Evangelion son el Sabio y Bravirdo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Tranquilo, que Dimentor no será siempre el centro de atención. Habrán universos con los otros OCs también.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	11. Especial de Halloween

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Grozzler, Subaru Ikari Lord Quimecha y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **La Increíble Chica Mala es de PD.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de calos13**_

 _ **Sabark y Lardick son de Baraka108.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

-Hoooooola...-Dijo con voz tenebrosa Mehime, la cual iba disfrazada de fantasma.-El capítulo de hoy será especiaaaaaal... ¡BAH! ¡Me aburre hablar así todo el rato!-Mehime coge el dissfraz de fantasma y lo arroja al Vacio entre Universos.-Sí, el capítulo de hoy será especial. Hoy veremos un universo en el que los miembros de la JPSA son niños. Y estos dulces niños van a celebrar Haloween. ¡No os perdáis la historia de Tierra-4721h!

 _ **Capítulo Especial: Es la Enorme Calabaza, Tokoro Tennosuke.**_

 **Santuario Secreto**

La joven JPSA celebraba Haloween. Los niños venían de recolectar caramelos y ahora se preparaban para ir a una fiesta que La Increíble Chica Mala preparaba en su mansión.

-¿De qué irás disfrazada Usagi?-Preguntó Conner, el cual iba disfrazado de Frankenstein.

-De reina Beryl.

-¡Uac uacuac Uaaaac!

-¿Decías algo Batman?

-No. Estaba practicando para el concurso de imitar sonidos de instrumentos que organizan la Liga y los Vengadores. El año pasado ganó Hank Pym. Este año pienso ganar yo. ¡Uac uacuac Uac! ¡Tened cuidado en Halloween! Cualquiera puede ser un maníaco asesino.

Batman comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Amadeus Cho, que iba disfrazado de payaso, entró en la base y fue recibido por una patada de Batman.

-¡MALDITO PAYASO! ¡DETENDRÉ TU LOCURA PARA SIEMPRE!

-Si ya me lo dijo Hércules... ¡AY! Nunca vayas de payaso cerca de Batman... ¡OUCH! Batman odia los payasos... ¡AHÍ NO! ¡OY!

-¿Y Gohan? ¿No viene?

-No. Tiene deberes que hacer. Tienen que examinar a un insecto para el Lunes. ¡Cómo detesto la biología!-Dijo Conner haciendo una mueca de asco.

Mientras, Hikari, la cual iba disfrazada de LadyDeviMon, se metió en un supermercado.

En la sección de verduras estaba Tokoro Tennosuke.

-¡Hola Tennosuke! ¿No vienes a la fiesta de la Increíble Chica Mala?

-No. Espero a que venga la Enorme Calabaza.

-¿Enorme Calabaza? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡El espíritu de Halloween! Pero la gente no lo conoce porque idolatra más a Santa Claus y al fútbol. ¡Dice la leyenda que, el día que aparezca la Enorme Calabaza, el mundo acabará lleno de Nus!

-Eso parece una chorrada de las tuyas, pero bueno, te haré compañía.-Dijo Hikari mientras se sentaba al lado de Tennosuke.

 **NERV.**

Gendo Ikari estaba reunido con Keel y con los otros monolitos.

-Hoy es el día.-Dijo Gendo.-Según los Rollos del Mar Muerto, hoy aparecerá la Enorme Calabaza y aniquilará a toda la humanidad.

-¡No podemos permitir eso!-Dijo Keel.-Prepara a los Evangelion por si acaso.

 _ **#########**_

El tiempo pasaba, y la Enorme Calabaza no aparecía. Hikari salió del Supermercado y miró hacia la lujosa mansión de la Increíble Chica Mala.

Los invitados y la anfitriona se estaban divirtiendo.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Baila cochinos y pobres invitados! ¡La Increíble Chica Mala dominará el mundo de la fiesta!

-¡Ooooy! Me estoy perdiendo una fiesta increíble por culpa de una chorrada tuya.

Hikari abandonó a Tennosuke y se fue a la fiesta. Subaru Ikari, el dependiente del supermercado se acercó a Tennosuke.

-¿Me harás compañía, Subaru?

-No. Venía a decirte que yo también me voy a la fiesta. Te dejo al mando.

Subaru se puso un disfraz de gorila y se fue tras Hikari.

-Enorme Calabaza... ¿Por qué no apareces? ¿Es por qué mi pañuelo no tiene suficientes Nus?

De repente, un rayo de luz lunar cayó sobre las verduras, yuna calabaza comenzó a crecer.

-¡Estoy viiiiva!

-¡ENORME CALABAZA! ¿Eres tú?

-Sí. Soy una enorme calabaza, así que supongo que soy yo... ¿Quién eres?

-¡Tokoro Tennosuke! ¡Tu fiel servidor! ¡Ahora, llena el mundo de Nus!

-No... En tus ojos veo tristeza. Y eso es porque nadie quiere comerte... ¡Yo, la Enorme Calabaza, destruiré a esta asquerosa humanidad! ¡Alzaos esbirros mios!

Los productos del supermercado cobraron vida y comenzaron a destruirlo todo.

Hikari llegó a la mansión de la Increíble Chica Mala. Hikari entró y allí fue recibida por la Increíble Chica Mala.

-¡Bienvenida! Ahora... ¡Baila!

La Increíble Chica Mala comenzó a azotar a Hikari con un látigo. La chica o tuvo más remedio que bailar.

De repente, un humo verde apareció en la sala de baile. Y a continuación apareció Dimentor disfrazado de Maléfica. El Arenero iba con él disfrazado de cuervo.

-¡Increíble Chica Mala! ¡Cochina por no haberme invitado a tu fiesta! ¡Ahora sobre ti lanzaré una temible maldición! ¡Te condeno a ir en ropa interior hasta los 40 años!

-¡Croak croak!-Dijo el Arenero.

Dimentor iba a golpear a la Chica Mala con su báculo, pero en ese momento, la Enorme Calabaza, Tennosuke y su ejército entraron en la mansión.

-¡Oye! ¡Se supone que era yo el que tenía que chafarle la fiesta!

Dimentor fue a atacar a la Enorme Calabaza, pero ésta agarró a Dimentor y se lo comió.

-Croac, croac... ¡Por fin libre!

El Arenero se quitó el traje de cuervo y se fue, pero la Calabaza lo agarró y se lo comió. A continuación, comenzó a comerse a la Increíble Chica Mala y a todos los invitados.

Hikari se escondió y llamó a Gohan. Pero quien respondió fue Chichi.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

-Soy Hikari. ¿Está Gohan? ¡Es urgente!

-Lo siento, pero Gohan está ocupado con sus deberes. No puede salir a jugar. Adiós.

Chichi se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Gohan.

-¿Gohan? ¿Cómo van los estudios?

-¡Mmmph!

-Muy bien. Sigue así.

Gohan también tenía sus problemas. El grillo que tenía que diseccionar sufrió una mutación y se transformó en Celltwo. La extraña criatura comenzó a absorber a Gohan.

-Sí... ¡Pronto me convertiré en un ser completo!

Hikari salió corriendo de la mansión y se escondió en su casa. Pero nadie estaba a salvo. Don Patch, disfrazado de aviador y montado en una caja de naranjas comenzó a atacar a la Calabaza, pero ésta lo fulminó con un rayo láser.

-Naranja traidora...

Tismona miraba desde el cielo el panorama apocalíptico.

-Sí... Me encanta... ¡El Mejor Halloween de la vida!

La Enorme Calabaza liberó una luz azulada que comenzó a convertir a los humanos en kanjis Nu.

La Enorme Calabaza logró exterminar a la raza humana y ahora, se disponían a ir por el Universo. La Enorme Calabaza no iba a parar hasta exterminar a todo ser vivo del Universo.

Ante el Ejército de la Calabaza apareció una enorme flota de naves. Las naves eran de Xandar y seguían las órdenes de Sabark, el cual quería conquistar la Tierra para regalarsela a su amada Lardick.

Ambos ejércitos comenzaron a luchar. Y el que gane esa batalla se convertirá en la persona que lev el fin al Universo.

 _ **Fin.**_

-Vaya... ¡Esta noche no duermo! ¡Este Universo es terrible! ¡Me aseguraré de aislarlo del resto del Megaverso!

-¡Hola Mehime!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mehime se asustó al ver una enorme calabaza y perdió el conocimiento. En realidad era El Hechicero, que se disfrazó de calabaza.

-¡Oye! ¡Mehime! ¿No te acuerdas de que has organizado una fiesta de Halloween en Sharack y has invitado a todos los seres del Megaverso? ¿Mehime? ¡Bueno! Me toca a mí finalizar este capítulo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

 _ **¡Saludoooos!**_


	12. ¿Marvel vs DC?

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Grozzler, Subaru Ikari Lord Quimecha y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

Desde su prisión, Grozzler tenía la mirada puesta en dos Universos.

-¡Jejejejeje! ¡Tierra-61695 y Tierra-95! La primera similar a Tierra-616. Y la segunda, una copia exacta de la Tierra que nació tras la Hora Cero de Parallax... Sería divertido verlas pelear entre ellas.

Grozzler alzó sus manos y ambas Tierras comenzaron a combinarse.

-¡Jojojojo! Esas dos tierras están vigiladas por Dos Hermanos que se llevan muy mal... Ambos comenzarán a pelear de nuevo en cuanto vean que sus mundos van a fusionarse. ¡Tengo ganas de ver una guerra entre dos universos!

 **Tierra-61695**

Ben Reilly, más conocido como Spider-Man, se encontraba vigilando las calles de Nueva York.

-Adoro esta ciudad. Justo cuando crees que ya no soportas la Gran Manzana, cuando estás harto, la ciudad va y te ofree una noche tranquila. En noches así, sé que hice bien volviendo a Nueva York y poniéndome este traje y esta máscara. ¿Eh?

Spider-Man vio como, de un callejón, salían misteriosos rayos de luz.

-¿Por qué mi sentido arácnido se ha vuelto loco? ¡Solamente hay un mendigo y una caja que no deja de emitir luz! ¿Qué...

Un rayo de luz dorada golpeó a Spider-Man y desapareció. En ese momento,un chico joven pasaba por ahí y vio las luces.

-¡Vaya! ¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó el chico al mendigo.

-¿Cómo?...-Dijo el mendigo.-¡Algo malo está ocurriendo en nuestro Universo y en otro!

El Mendigo tocó la caja con el fin de detener las luces. Pero no podía. La manipulación de Grozzler era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Chico!-Le dijo el mendigo al joven.-¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Acepta tu destino!

-Lo siento, pero no quiero saber nada de esto.-Dijo el chico mientras se iba del lugar.

El mendigo consiguió parar las luces. Pero por poco, ya que la caja volvió a brillr con más fuerza.

-No... ¡Sigue ocurriendo! ¡Por favor! ¡Aguanta! ¡Debe haber una forma de detener esto!

Los dos universos seguían combinándose. Y la gente aparecía y desaparecía. Lo mismo con los edificios. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría. Ni siquiera el Espectro ni el Tribunal Viviente lo sabían.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo el Espectro mientras era tocado por una luz dorada.-¡El universo está perturbado! Una fuerza externa ha intervenido y ha alterado el orden. Una fuerza que ridiculiza la mia. Acaba de comenzar algo que ni el Espectro puede detener.

-El equilibrio cósmico vacila.-Dijo el Tribunal Viviente, el cual estaba sentado en su trono.-Y por primera vez, mi voluntad no puee repararlo. ¿Pero qué puede ser tan poderoso como para poer etener la voluntad del Tribunal Viviente?

 **Algo va terriblemente mal.**

Mientras tanto, el chico, llamado Taiki Kudo, estaba comprando algo, pero no reconocía nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? No reconozco este barrio. ¿Eh?

De repente, de un callejón, comenzaron a salir luces doradas.

-¡Ese callejón si me suena! ¡¿Otra vez el mendigo?!

-¡Por fin has vuelto!-Dijo el mendigo.

-¿Qué es esa caja?

-Verás, un hombre me dijo una vez que cuando tienes que salvar el universo, no puedes pararte a dar explicaciones. Bueno chico, ¿vas a ayudarme o no? ¿Eh? ¡Cuidado! ¡Va a estallar! ¡ATRÁS!

Una explosión de luz inundó los cielos de los dos universos.

-He intentado contenerlo...-Dijo el mendigo.-Hace siglos que lo intentoo. Pero ha sido inútil. Ahora, dos hermanos han entrado en contacto por culpa de una fuerza externa... ¡Y una guerra va a comenzar!

-¿Una guerra? ¿Hermanos?

-Sí. Al principio solamente habían dos hermanos. Bagra y DarkKnight. Abarcaban la totalidad... excepto el uno al otro. Eran un solo "yo". Ya pelearon una vez, desatando fuerzas que acabaron y volvieron a iniciar la creación. Esa explosión formada por muerte y renacimiento los separó. Los envió a cada uno a un universo diferente. Y olvidaron que eran hermanos. Pero algo ha intervenido y han recordado. Al descubrir que ya no forman un solo ser, ambos comenzarán a pelear. Pero no lucharán entre ellos personalmente. Los hermanos escogerán a sus Elegidos. Y ellos pelearán por los hermanos. Y el vencedor será quien sobreviva.

-Entonces, ¿solamente se salvará un Universo?

-Sí. Pero algunos campeones son muy poderosos, y la batalla podría durar eternamente. Así pues, hay una regla. Quién inmovilice primero al contrincante gana. La parte que pierda más combatientes esaparecerá para siempre.

-¿Y qué ocurre si se niegan a luchar?

-Nada impedirá que los hermanos luchen ellos mismos. ¡Y eso llevará todo al fin!

Las batallas comenzaron. Thor luchó contra Shazam y lo derrotó. Por otro lao, Namor y Aquaman combatieron, pero éste último ganó la batalla. Y Flash derrotó fácilmente a Mercurio, el hijo de Magneto. Así que, de momento, iba ganando Tierra-95.

-Oye señor. Antes digiste algo de destino. ¿A qué te referías?

-Verás, tú Taiki Kudo, fuiste creado del recuerdo que tenía Lady Mehime del Taiki Kudo de Tierra-DXW. Mehime estuvo poco tiempo interactuando con tu versión original. Pero guardó un buen recuerdo de ti. Y ese recuerdo te dio vida a ti. Tú no perteneces a ninguna Tierra. Has ido viajando de Universo en Universo sindarte cuenta. Y no solo eso, ella te dio un poder especial.

-¡Venga ya! ¡No te creo! ¡No eres más que un mendigo que está loco!

-¿Ah sí?

El mendigo cogió a Taiki por el brazo y lo transformó. Ahora, ese Taiki llevaba unas ropas similares a las de Access.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Mehime te creó para que fueras un ayudante de mi yo original. Quiere que seas el sustituto de Access en caso de que algo malo le pase a mi yo real. Ahora, el Access real está ocupado en una Tierra Apocalíptica. Así que es tu misión detener este caos.

-Espera. Si de verdad eres tan importante, ¿por qué llevas esas ropas?

-Para esconderme. Verás, un villano llamado Lord Quimecha busca a Access. Así que sus copías tuvimos que ocultarnos para no ser descubiertos.

-¿Y ha sido ese Lord Quimecha el causante de todo esto?

-¡No! Lord Quimecha no tiene el poder para hacer semejante cosa. Una cosa así la pueden hacer cuatro seres. Parallox, Grozzler, Mehime y el creador de este Megaverso. Parallox fue derrotado hace aproximadamente un año. Así que seguro que es obra de Grozzler. Pero no hay tiempo para charlas. ¡Hay que detener a los hermanos! ¡Los Guerreros han empatado! Y el último combate lo decidirá todo.

En ese momento, Batman y el Capitán América aparecieron en el callejón.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Han llegado en el mejor momento! ¡Ellos te ayudarán con el resto! ¡Adiós!

La copia de Access se fundió en Taiki y le dio sus poderes.

-Gracias, Access...

 **¡KRAKOOOM!**

Los hermanos estaban furiosos. Batman y el Capitán se negaron a combatir. Y dejaron el duelo en un empate. Así que Bagra y DarkKnight escogieron pelear entre ellos.

-¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Bien! ¡Menudo espectáculo! ¡Pronto seré testigo de una masacre multiversal! ¡Jajajajaja!

Los hermanos comenzaron a combatir, y con cada golpe que daban, esataban un poder inmenso que dejaba a seres como el Espectro y el Tribunal Viviente de piedra.

En la Tierra, el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover sangre.

Taiki, Batman y el Capitán decidieron entrar en acción enseguida.

Los tres aparecieron en el Vacio entre Universos. Allí vieron como Bagra y DarkKnight combatían.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Dijo Taiki.

-¡El Espectro!-Respondió Batman.

-¡Y el Tribunal Viviente!-Dijo a continuación el Capitán América.-Están intentando con todo su poder detener a los Hermanos. Pero ni ellos pueden hacer nada. ¿Qué crees que podremos hacer nosotros?

Bagra y DarkKnight volvieron a golpearse mutuamente. Y un destello provocado por el choque golpeó a Batman y al Capitán. Los hermanos vieron en sus mentes las vidas de Bruce y de Steve. Eso les hico dejar de pelear. Pero la imagen de Grozzler apareció y manipuló las mentes de los Hermanos.

-Malditos... ¡Pero no importa! Ahora tengo controladas las mentes de Bagra y DarkKnight. ¡Y su primera orden será acabar con vosotros!

Los Hermanos iban a atacar a Taiki, Batman y al Capitán, pero Mehime, acompañada por Cyber-Goku, Kon-El, el Flash de Tierra-2250, Kaiser Tecnosuke, Sailor Moon de Tierra-9792 y el Cyber-Ross.

-¡Grozzler! ¡Tienes una mente retorcida! ¡A punto has estado de destruir dos universos!

-No iban a desaparecer. Iba a detener a los Hermanos antes de que eso ocurriera. Pero tu nuevo Guardián ha metido sus narices en el asunto y ha detenido la fusión de los mundos. ¡Bagra! ¡DarkKnight! ¡Acabad con Mehime y con sus esbirros!

Los Hermanos avanzaban hacia Mehime, pero ésta golpeó a los hermanos en la cabeza.

-¡HE DICHO QUIETOS!

Mehime derrotó fácilmente a los dos Hermanos.

-Mehime es muy fuerte...-Dijo Taiki asombrado.

-¡Uau!-Exclamó Cyber-Goku.-¡Qué fuerte! ¡Quiero luchar contra ella!

-Ya es la segunda vez que tengo que usar hoy la fuerza bruta. Antes he intentado reclutar a Buhan, pero me ha intentado absorber y he tenido que dejarle KO. Menudos modales...

-¿General Ross?-Capitán América se acercó al General Ross androide.-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Y cómo es que estás vivo?

-Vosotros dos volved a casa.-Mehime envió de vuelta a Batman y al Capitán. Luego, hizo que los Universos volvieran a su sitio. Los Hermanos se dieron la mano y se fueron a descansar.

Mehime se acercó a Taiki.

-Por fin te conozco, Taiki. A partir de ahora, serás compañero de Access y tu misión será vigilar los Universos y evitar que se crucen entre ellos. Ahora te unirás a mi grupo. Debemos detener a unos locos que se hacen llamar Profetas de Parallox.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero no me llames Taiki. Cuando lleve este uniforme tendrás que llamarme Xros.

Y así, dos universos se salvaron y Xros se unió al grupo de Mehime. ¿Podrán detener a estos Profetas?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Xros y el grupo de Mehime aparecerán en el capítulo 13 de "Centinelas" donde ambos grupos lucharán contra un Profeta muy poderoso. En el próximo capítulo veremos un Universo en el que una guerra entre el Mundo Real y el Mundo Digital ha comenzado. Aviso: El próximo universo contendrá personajes creados por mí. La próxima historia no ocurrirá en ninguno de los Universos que aparecen en los ánime ni en los mangas ni en los videojuegos.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

 **-carlos13:** La diferencia ha sido minúscula. En esta historia, Taiki de Digimon Xros Wars se ha convertido en un ser como Access.

- **Loser93:** Existe. Y un día lo veremos. Incluso existe Sailor Jacob Casss y Sailor

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues te has equivocado. El único cambio ha sido el hecho de haber reemplazado a Acess y a los hermanos por Taiki y los Hermanoss BagraMon y DarkKnightMon.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	13. Guerra entre mundos

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 12: Guerra entre mundos.**_

Esta historia transcurre en Tierra-Dmcdu.

Humanos.

Estabamos demasiado ocupados con nuestras propias preocupaciones.

Que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que estabamos siendo vigilados por seres de otro mundo.

Una noche, un niño llamado Subaru Ikari iba corriendo a su casa. Venía de entrenar y quería llegar enseguida a casa para poder descansar.

En ese instante, una luz apareció ante el niño y de esta luz surgió un digimon.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Mi nombre es DoriMon. ¡Encantado de conocerte!

En muchos universos, niños que vieron por primera vez a un digimon mostraron alegría y asombro y se hicieron amigos del digimon que acababan de conocer. En este Universo, pasó justo lo contrario.

El niño, asustado, le dio una fuerte patada al digimon y salió corriendo. Ese pobre DoriMon regresó al Mundo Digital con un sentimiento de asco hacia los humanos.

En el puente que unía el Mundo Digital con el Mundo Real estaban luchando los Amos Oscuros y las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

-¡No permitiremos que ataqueis a los humanos!-Dijo BaihuMon mientras atacaba a MugenDraMon.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Nosotros vamos a conquistar el Mundo Humano y lo convertiremos en un Infierno!

-¡No lo permitiremos!

-¡Dejad que lo hagan! ¡Los humanos no merecen salvación!

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy DoriMon. Iba a ser el compañero de un humano que iba a luchar contra vosotros. Pero el humano me ha rechazado y encima me ha atacado. Los humanos no merecen la salvación. ¡Deben ser aniquilados!

-¿Es eso cierto, DoriMon?-A QuinlongMon le costaba creer lo que decía DoriMon.

En ese momento, apareció MercuryMon, uno de los 12 Olímpicos.

-Ese pequeño dice la verdad. El niño no ha tenido piedad y ha atacado al pequeño DoriMon simplemente porque era un monstruo que le daba miedo. ¡Este ataque no debe pasar por alto! ¡Vamos a acabar con los humanos! ¡MarsMon está formando ya un ejército! ¿Y vosotros qué haréis? ¿Seguiréis luchando entre vosotros u os uniréis a nosotros?

Los Amos Oscuros y las Cuatro Bestias aceptaron la invitación de MercuryMon.

 **3 años más tarde.**

Nos encontramos en Tokyo. Allí vivía Tomoyuki Aiba, un hombre casado y con dos hijos. Su mujer, Takako, estaba fuera visitando a su padre, el cual estaba muy enfermo. Tomoyuki y sus dos hijos, Kenji (16 años) y Nana (10 años), no pudieron acompañarla ya que estaban demasiado ocupados con el trabajo y la escuela. Pero el Fin de Semana llegó, y la familia estaba dispuesta a ir a Kyoto.

Nana estaba corriendo por la casa. Su padre llegaba tarde.

-Si que tarda hoy papá...

-Seguro que está en el bar. Ya sabes como es papá...

-¡No hables así de él! ¡Papá es una persona amable!

De repente, varios relámpago cayeron y golpearon la Tierra con fuerza. Nana se asustó y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Kenji salió a fuera a ver que ocurría.

-¡Kenji! ¡No salgas! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Te lo estás perdiendo hermana! ¡Menudo espectáculo!

Varios rayos de luz caían del cielo y golpeaban la Tierra. Pero era raro. No habían nubes de tormenta. Así que no podía tratarse de una tormenta eléctrica.

Tomoyuki estaba volviendo a casa. Por poco casi le fulmina un rayo de luz. Él y mucha gente se quedaron mirando los cráteres que habían formado los impactos de luz.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo un mujer que miraba el cráter.

-Es curioso... Los rayos no suelen dejar agujeros así...

De repente, el cráter se abrió y de él salió una criatura mecánica con forma de tripode. Lo mismo sucedía en los lugares donde habían caído los otros rayos. Y a continuación, en el cielo, apareció un enorme dragón dorado.

-¡Humanos! Mi nombre es HuanglongMon. Y soy el soberano del Mundo Digital. Os hemos estado observando todo este tiempo. Y no mereceis existir. Sois una amenaza. Pero por suerte eso tiene solución. ¡GizMons! ¡Acabad con la escoria humana!

Los GizMons comenzaron a moverse y a atacar a la humanidad. Con sus láseres, convertían a los humanos en datos digitales que eran absorbidos por los digimons.

Los ejércitos comenzaron a responder a los ataques. Conseguían derribar a algún GizMon. Pero pronto comenzó la verdadera pesadilla.

-ClavisAngeMon. Ahora.-Ordenó HuangLongMon a uno de sus ángeles.

-¡The Key!

ClavisAngeMon, guardián de la puerta que separa el Mundo Real del Mundo Digital, abrió dicha puerta. Y montruo digitales de todos los tipos y niveles pasaron por ella.

La gente huía asustada mientras veían como, del cielo, aparecían monstruos que comenzaban a atacar todo lo que veían. Los monstruos que acababan de llegar acabaron fácilmente con los ejércitos del mundo. La presencia de los monstruos digitales provocaba alteraciones en los aparatos electrónicos y eso facilitó más las cosas a los invasores digitales.

Tomoyuki fue corriendo a su casa. Allí refugiados debajo de una mesa estaban sus hijos.

-¡Hijos! ¿Estáis bien?

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa ahí fuera?! ¿Ha comenzado la III Guerra Mundial o algo así?

-¡Papá, tengo miedo!-Dijo Nana llorando mientras su padre lo abrazaba.

-Intento hablar con mamá, pero no funcionan los móviles. Tampoco va ningún otro aparato electrónico.

-Es posible que lo invasores hayan usado algo para inutilizar nuestros sistemas. Preparaos. Iremos caminando hasta Kyoto.

-¿Estás loco?-Dijo Kenji.-Si salimos de aquí esas cosas acabarán con nosotros.

-¡HAY QUE INTENTARLO!

La familia salió corriendo de la casa. Un grupo de PteraMons atacaron a la familia. Pero estos por suerte esquivaron los ataques.

El tiempo pasaba, y el ataque de los monstruos digitales era cada vez más duro. Los ataques nunca paraban. Ni siquiera por la noche. Por la noche era el turno de los digimons oscuros para atacar.

Un mes pasó. Y más de un tercio de la humanidad fue exterminado por los digimons.

 **En una zona oscura del Mundo Digital.**

Allí fue encerrado hace tiempo un digimon muy poderoso. Un digimon cuya existencia ponía en riesgo la existencia.

Y ese digimon recibió la visita del mismo digimon que lo selló allí.

-Vaya... Cuanto tiempo, HuanglongMon...

-MilleniumMon. Hemos comenzado una guerra con el mundo que tanto deseas destruir.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué irónico! ¿Y qué piensa Yggdrasil de esto?

-Yggrassil es nuestro líder y estratega. Con la ayuda de Dios, estamos ganando la Guerra.

-¿Guerra? ¡Jajajajajaja! A mí me recuerda más a una invasión... ¡Cómo la que intenté hacer yo hace 3 años! Pero no hablemos del pasado... ¿Qué te trae aquí, HuanglongMon?

-Yggdrassil quiere que vayas al Mundo Humano. Dice que esta guerra se le está haciendo larga y planea acabar todo esto rápidamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Quiere que me carge el mundo de los insectos humanos... ¡Está bien! ¡Dile a ese dios tuyo que haré el trabajo!

 _ **########**_

En una base secreta de las Naciones Unidas, científicos lograron salvar un ordenador de la influencia de los monstruos digitales y estaban trabajando en un projecto para exterminar a los invasores.

-¿Cómo va el proyecto R?

-¡De maravilla!-Respondió el cietífico jefe.-Pronto, el virus estará listo. Fue una suerte atrapar a una criatura invasora y analizarla. Nos queda un 10%. En cuanto esté listo, lo liberaremos en la Red. ¡Y adiós invasores!

 _ **########**_

La familia Aiba llegó a Kyoto, pero por desgracia, los digimons destruyeron esa ciudad matando a todo humano que había allí.

-No puede ser...

La familia se vio rodeado por un ejército de TankMons, TroopMons y varios AndroMons.

Pero de los escombros salieron dos personas que comenzaron a atacar a los digimons con granadas. Esas dos personas sacaron a la familia Aiba y se metieron en un refugio subterraneo.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Tomoyuki.

-Mi nombre es Subaru Ikari. Y éste es Masaki. Él era un capitán del ejército. Pero estas criaturas exterminaron a todo su pelotón.

-¡Así es!-Dijo Masaki.-¡Y todos pagarán por esa masacre! ¡Kihihihihiiiii! ¡Quiero verlos a todos arder en el Infierno!

-Dios... ¡Está loco!-Dijo Kenji. Masaki agarró al chico del cuello.

-¡Y tú también lo estarías si todos aquellos que te importan estuvieran hechos átomos!

-Vale, vale. Calma Masaki.

-De hecho.-Respondió Kenji.-Mi madre y mi abuelo, que vivían aquí, están muertos.

-A lo mejor no.-Dijo Subaru.-El pelotón de Masaki salvó a mucha gente. Es probable que estén vivos en una barca que flota cerca de la costa japonesa.

Este comentario animó a la familia Aiba. Pero la tranquilidad desapareció, ya que los digimons encontraron el refugio. El líder del ataque al Mundo Real estaba presente. Él era un digimon enorme que vestía una armadura negra. Su nombre era AlphaMon.

-Volvemos a vernos, Subaru Ikari. El peor de todos los humanos.

-¿Me conoces?

-Claro. Hace tres años. ¿Ya me has olvidado? ¡Claro! Después de como me trataste...

-¡Espera! ¿Tú eres ese monstruito?

-¡Así es! ¡Y el odio que siento hacia ti me permitió alcanzar rápidamente esta forma!

-¿Alguien me explica qué ocurre aquí?

-El humano llamado Subaru Ikari me dio una pataa y me rechazó. Eso demostró a Yggrassil que los humanos son una amenaza. Así que él es el causante de todo este dolor por el que estáis pasando.

-¿Por esa tontería?-Gritó Tomoyuki.-¿Por esa tontería estáis exterminando a los humanos?

-¿Tontería? ¡Este chico mostró odio hacia los mios! ¡No mereceis ser salvados!

-Pero la reacción que tuvo Subaru es la más normal.-Dijo Nana.-Tener miedo ante lo desconocido. Aunque lo de la patada sobraba...

-¡Callad! ¡Los humanos deben desaparecer!

AlphaMon iba a matarlos a todos. Pero en ese momento, Subaru se arrodilló ante AlphaMon.

-¡Perdón!-Dijo Subaru llorando.-No sabía como reaccionar porque tenía miedo. Si alguien tiene que pagar por eso, ese soy yo. Pero por favor perdona al resto de la humanidad.

En ese momento, las dudas inundaron la mente de AlphaMon.

-¿Amo AlphaMon?-Preguntó un AndroMon a su jefe.

-Nos retiramos... Me equivoqué con los humanos. Al igual que con los digimons, los humanos no son todos malvados... ¡Estaba equivocado!

AlphaMon y sus ejércitos se disponían a abandonar el Mundo Real y explicar a Yggdrassil que no todos los humanos eran malvados. Pero en el cielo apareció MilleniumMon.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Humanos! ¡Moriréis!

-¡MilleniumMon! ¡Detente! ¡La guerra ha terminado!

-¡Al contrario AlphaMon!-Yggdrasil apareció al lado de MilleniumMon.-Los humanos son una amenaza. Deben morir.

-¡Pero no todos son malvados!

-¡SILENCIO!

Yggdrassil disparó un rayo contra AlphaMon, pero Subaru protegió al que tenía que ser su compañero y recibió el ataque.

-¡SUBARU!

-Lo siento...-Dijo Subaru antes de morir. Masaki atacó a Yggdrassil con un bazooka, pero MilleniumMon agarró al militar y se lo comió.

-Escúchadme bien.-Dijo Yggdrassil.-Todo esto lo llevo planeando desde el día en el que fuí creado por un humano llamado anónimo. La influencia humana es cada vez más grande en el Mundo Digital. Y me asusté cuando las 4 Bestias Sagradas propusieron escoger a humanos para que se aliaran con digimons con el fin de luchar juntos contra MilleniumMon. Así que busqué al más cobarde de los humanos y les dije a las Bestias Sagradas que él sería el Niño Elegido Perfecto.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Tomoyuki-¿Escogiste a Subaru porque sabías como iba a reaccionar?

-Afirmativo humano. Y todo va como he planeado. Ahora, MilleniumMon, haz lo que tendrías que haber hecho hace 3 años...

-¡Con gusto! ¡Jajajajajaja!

MilleniumMon desató su poder. La Tierra se estaba fracturando y muchos desastres naturales estaban desatándose por todo el planeta. La Tierra está al borde de la destrucción.

AlphaMon tomó una decisión importante. A gran velocidad, fue hacia MilleniumMon y lo agarró. Y el digimon convirtió los datos de su cuerpo en energía. El cuerpo de AlphaMon estalló, matando a MilleniumMon.

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡Digimons acabad con los humanos!

Los Digimons no obeecieron a Yggdrassil y desafiaron al que era hasta ahora su dios. Muchos humanos, entre ellos la familia Aiba, decidieron ayudarlos.

-¡Volveré! ¡Y acabaré con los dos mundos!

Mientras tanto, los científicos terminaron el virus. Pero el científico líder decidió mandarlo solamente contra Yggdrassil.

Yggdrassil llegó al Gran Árbol que era su base y comenzó a crear un ejército de DeathDorugaMon usando datos de AlphaMon.

-Tú que has fastidiado mi plan, ahora me ayudarás a triunfar... ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

Una masa rosa comenzó a cubrir el gran árbol. De repente, la masa rosa comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es D-Reaper y mi misión es exterminarte.

D-Reaper comenzó a eliminar los datos de Yggdrassil y también consumió el Mundo Digital.

Ahora, los digimons y humanos vivían en el mismo muno. La Guerra terminó, pero las heridas estaban abiertas. Los Digimons tenían que hacer mucho para ganarse la confianza de aquellos a los que casi exterminan por la locura de un falso dios.

La familia Aiba se reunió con el resto de la familia. Juntos hicieron todo lo posible para hacer que humanos y digimons vivieran en harmonía.

La Paz volvió a la Tierra. O eso creiamos...

En el vacio que antes ocupaba el Mundo Digital, una masa rosa flotaba en dirección a la Tierra.

-Humanos y digimons son una amenaza... ¡Deben ser erraicados!

La demencia de Yggrassil afectó al D-Reaper y ahora, éste iba a continuar la misión de exterminio del Dios Digital.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el capítulo 12. Espero os haya gustado. Y recuerdo que en el siguiente aparecerá un nuevo Dimentor. Pero debo añadir más. Otros OCs, o al menos versiones paralelas, aparecerán. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** De hecho, Mehime es el segundo ser más poderoso del Megaverso MCDU. Pero es demasiado pacífica y perezosa como para actuar ella misma

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero almenos espero que te haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	14. El terrible ero-majin despierta

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Germ, Girasun, Fazzoletto, Zonet 5, Fridge, Bushido, Kishido y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor, Megaverso y Body Master son de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Sabarcky Ladirk son de baraka108**_

 _ **Loser93 es el creador de Jacob Cass y de Mie Kazama.**_

 _ **Helixio es creación de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Silvia Fermosa de Ortega es creación de PD.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 13: El terrible ero-majin despierta.**_

Esta historia transcurre en Tierra-181194.

Hace 7 años, el gran héroe Sarudes sacrificó su vida para acabar con el bio-androide Germ. Pero la hazaña se la atribuyó una luchadora enclenque llamada Silvia Fermosa de Ortega.

En la actualidad, los amigos de Sarudes iban a participar en un Torneo de Artes Marciales. Subaru, Mie, Helixio, Girasun y Sarudes, el cual volvió un día al mundo de los vivos, lograron clasificarse.

En la sala de espera tuvieron un encuentro con un ser extraordinario.

-Hola.-Dijo el ser.-Un placer conocer al legendario Sarudes.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Sarudes

-Yo le conozco.-Dijo Helixio.-Él es un Dios Supremo. Él es Sabarck, del Planeta Supremo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Je, je! Es cierto. Tú sabes quien soy yo porque una vez fuiste el Dios Guardián de la Tierra. ¿Verdad Helixio? Y si no recuerdo mal, un ser llamado El Hechicero es ahora el nuevo Dios de la Tierra. Aunque parece que no disfruta con su trabajo.

Helixio no dijo nada. El silencio lo rompió Sarudes.

-¿Y qué hace usted aquí?

-Vereis, en el torneo se han infiltrado dos individuos que planean robar la energía necesaria para liberar a un antiguo mal.

-¿Un antiguo mal?

-Así es. Luego os daré más detalles. Pero os pido que no actueis por vuestra cuenta, ya que entonces, mi plan para averiguar donde está la nave de Tismona se iría al garete.

Los héroes hicieron caso a Sabark.

El Torneo comenzó. Y los primeros en luchar fueron Sabark y Subaru.

-Quiero pedirte un favor.-Le dijo Sabark a Subaru.-Libera todo tu poder.

-¡Entendido! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Subaru liberó todo su poder, pero era una birria.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Sabark decepcionado.-¿Y cómo lograste derrotar a Germ?

-Verás...

 _ **Flashback.**_

Sarudes murió intentando detener a Germ cuando intentaba autodestruirse. Sarudes lo llevó al Planeta Sabarck de Mehime y allí estalló, matando a Mehime y a Sarudes. Pero Germ sobrevivió y regresó a la Tierra.

-¡Jejejejeje! He vuelto. Y ahora soy más fuerte que nunca. ¿Quién quiere luchar contra mí?

-¡Yo!-Dijo Subaru decidido. Germ se lo quedó mirando y de repente, comenzó a reirse.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¿Tú? ¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajaja! ¡Pero si eres un enclenque! ¡Jajajajajajaja! No puedo dejar de reir... ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ayuda! ¡Jajaaaaa! ¡Qué me ahogo! ¡Jaaaaaa!

Y así fue como acabó Germ. El monstruo murió ahogado debido a las carcajadas que Subaru le provocó.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó...

-Ya veo...

De repente, dos individuos salieron volando y se fueron del lugar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡En este lugar no hay nadie poderoso! ¡Volvamos a la base!

-¡Vamos tras ellos!-Dijo Sabark mientras comenzó a volar. Pero nadie lo seguía.

-Esto... ¿Puedes llevarnos? Es que aquí los únicos que saben volar son Helixio y Mie. ¡Ukiki!

-Bueno. Siempre podemos coger el autobús que nos lleva a la base de Tismona.

-¿Qué dices Subaru? ¡No hay un autobús que vaya a la base de Tismona!-Gritó Sabark furioso.

-¡El autobús que va a la base de Tismona saldrá de aquí 5 minutos!-Gritó un conuctor de autobuses. Sabark cayó al suelo asombrado.

En el autobús, Sabark explicó lo que ocurría a Sarudes y compañía.

-Veréis, hace 3000 años, una terrible vampiresa llamada Lady Ashura creó un monstruo terrible llamado Dimentor, el cual provocó el caos en muy poco tiempo. La Diosa Ladirk intentó detenerlo, pero cayó en sus garras. Yo logré encerrarlo y acabé con la vida de Lady Ashura. Pero jamás imaginé que Lady Ashura tenía una hija llamada Tismona... Ahora, ella planea liberar a Dimentor y conquistar la galaxia.

-¡Je! ¡Seguro que ese Dimentor no es gran cosa! Seguro que Fridge hubiera acabado con él de un golpe.

-No creas, Jacob Cass. Yo mismo podría haber acabado con Fridge de un solo golpe.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-Preguntó Sarudes.-¿Por qué dejaste que ese monstruo destruyera planetas?

-Verás... Estaba ocupado con otros asuntos importantes... "Si se enteran de que no me ocupe de Fridge porque estaba atascado con un Sudoku, me matan..."

El autobús llegó a la base de Tismona. Los héroes se escondieron detrás de un arbusto. Llos dos esbirros de Tismona estaban reunidos con su jefa.

-Kishido. Bushido. ¿Habéis reunido la energía que os pedí?

-No.-Dijo Bushido.-No pudimos encontrar a nadie con la fuerza necesaria.

-Ya veo... ¡Parallox!

De repente, de la nave de Tismona surgió un inividuo con aspecto amenazador.

-¡Oh no!-Exclamó Sabark.-¡Tismona ha reclutado a Parallox! Esto es malo...

-¿Me ha llamado, ama Tismona?

-Sí, Parallox... ¡Acaba con esta basura!

-Bien...

Parallox fulminó a Bushido y a Kishido con antimateria. Los héroes se quedaron asombrados. Sabark salió de su escondite y plantó cara a Tismona y a Parallox.

-¡Tismona! ¡Voy a detener tus locos planes!

-¡Juujujuju! ¡Sabark! ¿Y veo que vienes acompañado?-Dijo Tismona señalando a Sarudes y a los demás, los cuales intentaban escapar tras ver el poder de Parallox.

-¡Nos ha pillado!

-Sí. ¡Hemos venido a parar tus planes!

-¡Él no nos representa!-Gritó Subaru.

-¡Jiiijijijijiji! Me temo que no te saldrás con la tuya, Sabark...

-¿Quiere que acabe con ellos?

-No, Parallox. ¡Multiverso! ¡Body Master!

Dos esbirros salieron de la nave y se arrodillaron ante Tismona.

-¿Nos llamó, sexy líder?

-Así es Body Master. ¡Acabad con ellos!

Multiverso y Body Master atacaron a Sarudes y a Mie Kazama. Pero Mie y Sarudes derrotaron a los esbirros de Tismona fácilmente

-Mi turno...-Dijo Parallox mientras avanzaba hacia los héroes.

-¡Subaru! ¡Te toca!-Dijo Sarudes mientras empujaba a Subaru.

-¡Deja! ¡No quiero!

-Sé que puedes ganar. Si luchas como hace 7 años.

Parallox iba a exterminar a Subaru, pero Tismona los detuvo.

-¡Al fin! ¡Mirad! ¡Dimentor va a renacer! ¡Y todo gracias a la energía de esa chica!

El huevo que mantenía encerrado a Dimentor se abrió, pero dentro de él no había nada.

-¿Vacio?-Se preguntó Tismona.-Normal. 3000 años ahí encerrado sin comer ni nada...

-¡Hemos ganado!-Gritó Sabark.-Ahora muere.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó Mie.-¡Quitadme esta cosa de encima!

Un ser misterios estaba abrazando a Mie. Sabark se asustó al ver al individuo.

-¡Dimentor!

-¡Claro! ¿Creías que era Santa Claus? Pues es muy pronto para eso. Y ahora jovencita. Vayamos de paseo. Jejejeeeee

-¡Kyaaaaaah!

-¡Al fin! ¡Mi mejor esbirro es libre!-Gritó Tismona. Parallox se sintió celoso y comenzó a atacar a Dimentor.

-¡Te demostraré que yo soy el mejor esbirro de Tismona!

Parallox iba a darle un puñetazo a Dimentor, pero éste golpeó a Parallox con un rayo rosa. El cuerpo de Parallox comenzó a cambiar. Parallox fue convertido en una mujer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Kyaaaaaah!-Gritó Parallox, o mejor dicho, Paralloxia.

-Ahora eres una mujer. Y muy sexy. ¡Serás mia!

Dimentor absorbió a Paralloxia. También decidió absorber a Mie y a Tismona. Los héroes decidieron huir. Todos, menos Jacob Cass.

-¡Yo te detendré! ¡Te aniquilaré y salvaré a mi mujer Mie y a esa sexy Paralloxia!

-¡Buena suerte, Cass!-Dijo Sarudes mientras él y u grupo subían al autobús y escapaban del lugar.

-¡Je! ¡Huid! Yo me llevaré la gloria.

-¡DOKAN!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

Dimentor destruyó el lugar con una explosión. Cass acabó muy malherido. Dimentor se acercó a él. En la cara del ero-majin había una sonrisa siniestra. Cass estaba asustadísimo.

-¡Transfórmate en modelo de bañadores!

-¡UAAAAAAH!

Dimentor transformó a Cass en una chica sexy y la absorbió.

-Harem... Harem...

Dimentor voló por la Tierra absorbiendo chicas y transformando a loss hombres en mujeres sexys. Nadie escapó de las garras de Dimentor.

Sylvia Fermosa de Ortega intentó detener al monstruo, pero acabó como el resto de chicas de la Tierra.

Sarudes y sus amigos estaban refugiados en la casa de El Hechicero. El Hechicero intentaba de todas las formas posibles expulsar a los cobardes. A continuación, Subaru llegó con Girasun, Fazzoletto y con Zonet 5.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo.-Dijo Subaru.-Pero Dimentor apareció, y los héroes se asustaron y se escondieron detrás de El Hechicero.

-¡Uau! ¡Chicas Sexys!-Dijo Dimentor mientras miraba a Zone Girasun.

-Hechicero. Acaba con él como acabaste con Fridge y Helixio Daimaoh.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ser siempre la solución a vuestros problemas!

El Hechicero cogió a Subaru y a Sarudes y lo fusionó en un solo ser. El nuevo ser tenía la cabeza de Sarudes y el cuerpo de Subaru.

-¡Bieeeen! ¡Somos muy poderosos! ¡Saludad a Subades!

-¡Hola!-Dijo Dimentor.-¡Y adiós!

Dimentor convirtió en mujer a Subades y la absorbió. Pero de repente, Dimentor empezó a encontrarse mal. Subades escapó del cuerpo de Dimentor con todas las mujeres que Dimentor absorbió. Bueno, a todas menos a Tismona y a Paralloxia.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te castigaré!-Dimentor transformó de nuevo a Subades en hombre.-¡Aaaaaaragh!

-¿Esto es un castigo?-Dijo Subades.

La furia que sintió Dimentor provocó una metamorfosis en el ero-majin. Su cuerpo comenzó a encoger. Pero su poder no dejaba de aumentar.

Sabark estaba asustadísimo.

-Está regresando a su forma original... ¡CLARO! Al haber liberado a Lardick, Dimentor volverá a su forma original. ¡La habéis fastidiado pero bien, héroes!

Dimentor se convirtió en Chibimentor y comenzó a destruir todo lo que había en la casa de El Hechicero.

-¡Habéis liberado a mis bellezas! ¡MORIREIS!

-¡Gary Stue Cannon!-Subades atacó a Chibimentor con un poeroso rayo. Pero Chibimentor se regeneró y comenzó a darle una paliza a Subades.

-¡Basta!-Gritó El Hechicero.-¡Deja de llorar y de destrozar mis cosas!

-Pero... ¡Han liberado a todas las mujeres que he absorbido! ¡Han destrozado mi harem!

-¡Idiota!-Dijo El Hechicero mientras abofeteaba a Chibimentor.-¡Pues si ellos te las han quitado, se un hombre y recupéralas!

-¡Es verdad!

-Y ahora, si me disculpais. Me largo.-Dijo El Hechicero mientras se iba a otro lugar.

Los héroes miraban asustados a Chibimentor.

-¡QUIERO MI HAREM!

Con una lluvia de rayos rosas, Chibimentor transformó a Subades y a los otros héroes en mujeres. Luego, las absorbió a ellas y a aquellas mujeres que fueron liberadas.

-¡Bien! ¡Harem! ¡Harem!

Dimentor se fue de la casa del Hechicero. Y no muy lejos, fabricó su propia casa. Dimentor se encerró en una sala oscura.

-Que comienze la diversión... ¡Jejejejeee!

Y así fue como el temible Dimentor volvió a la vida y "aniquiló" a la gente de la Tierra. Pero su maldad no acabaría en la Tierra. Pronto viajó a otros planetas e hizo lo mismo que hizo en la Tierra.

Nadie estaba a salvo en ese Universo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. En el siguiente veremos un final alternativo a una saga de One Piece. Y en el capítulo 15 veremos en el que Goku es un estudiante de instituto. ¡No! ¡No hablo de DB Evolution! ¡No os los perdais!

Y ahora, a responder el review:

- **carlos13:** Pues de momento esa Tierra se salvó. Pero todavía queda la amenaza de D-Reaper.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	15. La muerte de Mugiwara

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 14: La muerte de Mugiwara.**_

 **Esta historia transcurre en Tierra-OP2.**

Los marines planeaban ejecutar a Portgas·D·Ace. Pero Luffy, tras superar grandes obstáculos como Mihawk, los Almirantes, Garp o el mismo Sengoku, logró salvar a su hermano.

Pero Akainu tenía un as en la manga para evitar la fuga de Ace.

Lo provocó para que le plantara cara. Ace y Akainu combatieron, pero la superioridad de la Fruta Magu Magu le dio la victoria a Akainu.

Ace estaba en el suelo malherido. Akainu avanzaba hacia él.

-El hijo de Gold Roger. Y el hijo del Revolucionario Dragon. Que miedo me dio la idea de que esos dos chicos crecieron juntos. Pero ahora yo mismo acabaré con los dos. Y si no me crees mira...

Akainu atacó a Ace con un puño de magma, pero Luffy protegió a su hermano y recibió el ataque. El puño perforó el cuerpo de Mugiwara.

-¡Luffy!

-¡Argh! A... Ace... Me alegro de que estés bien... Pero es una pena... Ya no podré ser el Rey Pirata...

Luffy cayó al suelo muerto. Y en su cara había una sonrisa.

Ace sufrió un duro golpe emocional y perdió el conocimiento. Akainu iba a por él, pero Jinbe, Marco, Vista, Ivankov y Barbablanca lo protegieron. Éste último le dio al almirante una paliza y lo dejó medio muerto. Iba a matarlo, pero en ese momento apareció la banda de Barbanegra.

Edward Newgate murió luchando contra Teach, el cual le robó la habilidad Gura Gura.

 **1 semana después...**

Ace despertó. Ahora, estaba en Amazon Lily. Trafalgar Law lo sacó a él y a Jinbe de Marinford. Y Hancock dejó que se quedaran en su isla.

Ace quería volver a Marinford y acabar con Sakazuki, pero Jinbe le hizo entrar en razón. También le contó lo que le ocurrió a Barbablanca.

En ese momento, Rayleigh llegó a la isla y les explicó el plan que tenía en mente.

Los Mugiwara, que en ese momento estaban en diversas partes del mundo, recibieron la nnoticia de la muerte de su capitán y decidieron abandonar sus sueños. Pero la noticia que iba en la portada de los periódicos hizo que cambiaran de idea.

En las portadas venía la noticia de la invasión de tres hombres a Marinford. Ace, Jinbe y Rayleigh invadieron la isla y Ace tocó la campana Ox 18 veces. Una vez hecho, mostró sus respetos a Luffy y a todos los que murieron en la Guerra y escaparon de la isla.

Lo que nadie sabía es que, con esas acciones, Ace quería mandar un mensaje a los compañeros de su hermano Luffy.

Y por suere, estos lo entendieron.

Ace le pidió a Jinbe un favor. Le dio un mensaje para Marco. En el decía que Ace no iba a regresar con su banda, que iba a encargarse de la banda que Luffy dejó "huérfana".

Ace entrenó con Rayleigh para mejorar su Haki en Rusuikana.

 **Y dos años pasaron.**

Los Mugiwara se reunieron en Shabondy. Todos habían entrenado y mejorado sus habilidades.

El Almirante de Flota era ahora Sakazuki. Y estos dos años había estado bastante ocupado. Ya que los Revolucionarios habían aumentado sus ataques y estos eran ahora más violentos. Dragon sufrió mucho la pérdida de su hijo. Además, perdió a uno de sus comandandtes, ya que Ivankov e Inazuma no regresaron al Ejército Revolucionario ya que se sentían culpables al haber dejado que Akainu matara a Luffy.

Además, al mismo tiempo que los Mugiwara se reunieron en Shabondy, unos impostores que decían ser la auténtica banda Mugiwara apareció. Su capitán, Demalo Black, afirmaba ser Luffy, que en realidad no murió a manos de Akainu. Esta falsa banda estaba reclutando a un gran número de piratas y se disponían a ir al Nuevo Mundo.

Ace llegó a Shabondy en el barco de las Piratas Kuja.

Boa Hancock, la cual llevaba una versión en negro del traje que llevaba cuando Momonga fue a reclutarla, estaba disfrazando a Ace.

-Ponte esto. Tu cara es demasiado famosa, cuñado.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Recuerda esto, Puño de Fuego.-Dijo la anciana Nyon.-Una vez te reúnas con los compañeros de Luffy, abandona inmediatamente Shabondy y pon rumbo al Nuevo Mundo. Si te ven aquí, los marines no dudarán en mandar a un Almirante.

-Gracias por todo.

Ace se despidió de las Kuja. Hancock tenía la cara colorada.

-¡Ay! ¡Ace es como su hermano! ¡Pero no puedo enamorarme de él! ¡Soy la viuda de Monkey·D·Luffy!

-¿Viuda? ¡Si nunca te casaste con él!

Ace llegó a Shabondy. Y lo primero que vio en la isla fue a la banda de impostores. Ace sintió una enorme furia y apalizó a los impostores. Pero la batalla llamó la atención de los Marines. Estos contactaron con el capitán Sentomaru.

-¡Puño de Fuego está en la isla! ¡Debemos avisar a los Altos Mandos!

-No será necesario molestar al "tio" Kizaru. Con los PX-5 y PX-7 tendremos bastante.

Ace se reunió con la banda de Luffy y se disponían a abandonar la Isla, pero los Pacifistas aparecieron. Ace destruyó a PX-5 sin necesidad de usar los poderes de la Fruta Mera Mera. Mientras, Zoro y Sanji se encargaron de PX-7.

Con la amenaza de los Pacifistas eliminada, Ace y los Mugiwara partieron a la Isla Gyojin.

Por el camino, Ace les explicó que él quería ocupar el puesto de Luffy como capitán. Ninguno se negó.

-¿Y cómo nos llamaremos ahora?-Preguntó Robin-¿Seremos los Nuevos Piratas Spade?

-No. Seremos los Piratas Mugiwara. Como homenaje a mi hermano caído.

Por el camino, Ace y los demás tuvieron problemas con los Piratas Caribou. Pero lograron solucionar el ataque y por fin llegaron al Reino Ryugu. Allí se reunieron con Jinbbe, el cual les informó que un grupo de tritones guiados por Hody Jones estaba planeando un golpe de estado.

Los Mugiwara ayudaron a Jinbe a derrotar a Hody y a sus esbirros. Entonces Ace le pidió algo a Jinbe.

-Únete a nuestra banda, Jinbe. Seguro que Luffy te lo hubiera pedido.

-Lo siento, Ace. Pero antes de eso debo arreglar un asunto con Big Mom. Y en cuanto lo arregle, espero que me acepteis como en esta ocasión.

Los Mugiwara abandonaron Ryugu y salieron al Nuevo Muno. La primera isla que visitaron fue Punk Hazard. Allí se encontraron con Trafalgar Law, el cual era ahora un Shichibukai. Juntos derrotaron a Caesar Clown, Monet y a Vergo. Además, tuvieron que combatir contra Smoker y Tashigi.

Law y Ace formaron una alianza para derrotar a Kaido. Su primer objetivo sería Dressrosa, isla en la cual Doflamingo fabricaba los SMILES con los que Kaido creaba su Ejército.

Pero Doflamingo lo tenía todo planeado.

-¡Neeeee! ¡Doffy te traigo eso que me pedías!

-¡Fufufufu! ¡Buen trabajo Trebol! Con esto golpearé a la Alianza directamente a su corazón. Esto es la habilidad del hermano de Ace. La Fruta Gomu Gomu. ¡Fufufufufufufu!

Una vez en Dressrosa, mientras Law se encargaba de Doflamingo, Ace entró en el Coliseo Corrida para ganar la Fruta de Luffy con el nombre de Acy. Allí conoció a Rebecca, a Cavendish el cual entró para ver si habían Piratas de la Peor Generación, y a Bartolomeo, él cual quería conseguir la fruta del hombre que admiraba.

Tras derrotar a Chinjao, Ace logró pasar a la Ronda final. Rebecca también se clasificó. En la final, Ace no solamente iba a encontrarse con Rebeca y con Bartolomeo, también iba a encontrarse con Jesus Burgess, esbirro de Teach, el hombre que lo derrotó y que ahora ocupa el puesto de Barbablanca como Yonko. Ace ahora tenía más ganas de luchar en la final. Pero en el exterior del Coliseo, Doflamingo derrotó a Law y lo capturó. Así que Ace se vio en la obligación de ir a salvarlo. Pero no podía abandonar la Fruta Gomu Gomu. Y mucho menos sabiendo que Burgess participaba y que él era el que claramente iba a ganar el campeonato.

Pero en ese momento, Ace se encontró con alguien al que no esperaba ver.

Ace se reencontró con Sabo, el cual se unió al Ejército Revolucionario. Sabo accedió a ocupar su puesto en la final.

El Plan de Doflamingo falló. Por un lado, Ussop y los Tontatta tuvieron éxito en la Operación SOP. Y Sabo se hizo con la fruta Gomu Gomu y obtuvo sus poderes.

Ace, la banda, y los gladiadores lograron vencer a Doflamingo y a su familia y liberaron a Dressrosa de su tiranía.

Ahora, Ace y los mugiwara iban a Zou a reunirse con Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Brook y Momonosuke, los cuales tuvieron que escapar de Dressrosa ya que Big Mom iba tras Caesar Clown.

¿Qué aventuras esperan a Ace y a sus amigos en Zou?

Lo sabremos en otra historia.

Este suceso también ocurre en otros Universos. Concretamente en Tierra-4712, en la que Ace se unirá a la JPSA de Batman tras combatir a los Radams. Y en Tierra-101115, en la que Ace se une a la JPSA de Subaru Ikari.

Pero estos universos, los veremos en otra ocasión.

 **Continuará...**

En el próximo capítulo veremos a un Goku que es estudiante de Instituto. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y noticia importante, está en camino un nuevo capítulo de la JPSA original, de Xross y el último capítulo de Resistencia. ¡Estad atentos!

Y ahora, a responer reviews:

- **carlos13:** Pues para saber como funciona eso, tendrás que leer el próximo capítulo.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** No es que sea flojo o cobarde, El Hechicero simplemente no quiere encargarse de todos los problemas. Cada uno tiene que apañarse con lo suyo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	16. The Amazing Spider-Man of Earth-1325

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 _ **Capítulo 15: The Amazing Spider-Man of Earth-1325**_

Nos encontramos en la Nueva York de Tierra-1325.

En ella, vivía con su tio Gohan un joven llamado Goku. Goku era un adolescente normal al cual le encantaba estudiar y entrenar artes marciales.

Pero un día. Eso iba a cambiar.

-¡Uaaaah! ¡Me he quedado dormido! ¡Eso me pasa por entrenar hasta muy tarde! ¡Tio, me marcho al Instituto!

-¡Qué tengas un buen día!

Goku corrió y por fin llegó al Instituto Empire State. La clase ya había comenzado. Por suerte, era la clase del Doctor Flappe.

-¡Siento llegar tarde!

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que el señor Son ha querido honrarnos con su presencia!-Dijo el Doctor Frappe. Los alumnos comenzaron a reir.-Bueno. Por fin podemos salir.

-¡Sí! ¡Los laboratorios de Oscorp! ¡Me muero de ganas por ver como son!

-¡Pero Goku!-Dijo Harry Osborn, el mejor amigo del chico.-Si ya los viste hace un mes. ¿No recuerdas que yo mismo te hice de guía?

Goku y los demás estudiantes llegaron a Oscorp. Allí fueron recibidos por el mismo Norman Osborn.

-Bienvenidos.-Dijo el Señor Oborn.-Espero que disfruteis con la visita. En este recinto podréis ver como usamos nuestra tecnología para modificar el ADN de los seres vivos para hacerlos más fuertes o curar enfermedades que hasta ahora no tenían cura. ¡Vaya! ¿A quién tenemoss aquí?-Norman se acercó a Goku y a Harry.-Tú debes de ser Goku. He oído hablar de ti. Eres un genio. Y el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Muchas gracias por cuidar de él. Espero que no te dé problemas.

-¡Para nada! ¡Harry es mi mejor amigo! Y no me da problemas. Mas bien es al contrario... ¡Je, je!-Respondió Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Hijo.-Le dijo Norman a Harry.-Procura no avergonzarme en público. Bueno chicos, si me disculpais, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Y usted, señor Goku, espero volver a verle en otra ocasión.

Norman se introdujo en su limusina y abanonó el lugar.

-Vaya. Tu padre es muy simpático.

-Si tú lo dices...

Los chicos entraron en el laboratorio. Los científicos estaban experimentando con toda clase de animales. Lagartos, rinocerontes, escorpiones, arañas...

-Pobres animales...-Dijo Bulma, una compañera de clase de Goku y Harry. Y chica de la cual estaba enamorado Goku.- ¿Por qué tienen que tratarlos así? ¿En nombre de la ciencia? ¡Beh! Por eso me gusta más la tecnología. ¡Mirad! Estoy trabajando en unas cápsulas en las que podremos guardar cualquier objeto. Desde una llave hasta una casa, pasando por muebles y vehículos. ¿No es genial?

Mientras Bulma hablaba con Goku y Harry, una araña escapó de su jaula y se posó en la mano de Goku. La araña mordió al chico el cual soltó un fuerte grito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAUH! ¡Una araña me ha mordido!

Este suceso también ocurrió en Tierra-1324. Pero la araña mordió a Bulma en lugar de Goku.

Pero volvamos a Tierra-1325.

Goku comenzó a encontrarse mal. Tenía mareos y su cabeza ardía. El chico perdió el conocimiento.

Goku despertó dos días después. A su lado estaban Harry, Bulma y su tio Gohan.

-¡Goku! ¡Estás despierto!

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En tu habitación.-Dijo Gohan.-Menudo susto me llevé cuando Harry y esta chica aparecieron en la puerta de casa cargando contigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Bulma.

-Sí. Estoy mejor... Creo que daré una vuelta.

Goku salió a la calle a dar un paseo. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que un coche iba hacia él a gran velocidad. De repente, algo sonó en la cabeza de Goku.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Goku vio el coche y lo equivó dando un gran salto.

-¡Uah! ¿Cómo he hecho eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Goku, asustado por lo que había ocurrido, salió corriendo. Por el camino vio como una niña lloraba ya que su cometa se había quedado atrapada en el tejado de su casa.

Goku fue a ayudar a la niña. Puso su mano en la pared mientras buscaba una forma de subir. Pero descubrió que su mano se quedó pegada a la pared. Goku aprovechó esa extraña habilidad para trepar por la pared y bajar la cometa. Goku pensó que la niña estaría asustada al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-Niña. No le cuentes a nadie nada de lo que has visto. ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué? Eso que has hecho mola mucho.

-¿Mola? ¿No te asustas?

-¡No! ¿Por qué debería asustarme? Me has ayudado.

-Vaya... Eso es bueno. ¡Pero no le digas nada a nadie!-Goku salió corriendo mientras la niña lo miraba.

Mientras tanto, en un laboratorio.

Norman Osborn observaba como su mejor científico, el Doctor Kori, trabajaba en un suero.

-¿Cómo va el suero, doctor?

-¡Todo va de maravilla, señor Osborn! El suero pronto estará listo. Pero tendremos que buscar a una cobaya para que lo pruebe.

-Yo mismo lo haré.

-¿Usted? Pero... ¿Y si la cosa sale mal?

-¡No tiene porque salir mal! Y si sale mal... ¡Me aseguraré de arruinarle su trabajo!

Norman le arrebató el suero a Kori y se lo bebió. De repente, Osborn comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor por su cuerpo.

Kori se acercó a Osborn para saber como se encontraba.

-¡Señor Osborn! ¿Está usted bien?

-Je, jeee... ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¡Jajajajaja!

La piel de Norman se volvió verde. Unas extrañas antenas salían de su frente. Y sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido, jefe?

-He dejado de ser un enclenque humano... ¡Gracias a este suero estoy por encima de todos vosotros! ¡Arrodillaos todos ante el Gran Rey Duende Piccolo! ¡BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Osborn, o mejor dicho, el Gran Rey Duende Piccolo destruyó el edificio con una bomba de energía creada con su energía vital y destruyó el laboratorio. Por suerte, Kori logró escapar con vida con una muestra del suero de Piccolo.

Era muy tarde. Goku caminaba por la calle pensando en las extrañas habilidades que había obtenido.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Es posible que esa araña me diera estos extraños poderes?

En ese momento, varios disparos llamaron la atención de Goku.

Eran los Enforcers, que estaban atracando un banco. Goku se acercó a ver que ocurría. Los Enforcer tenían a la gente que estaba ee momento en el banco como rehenes. Y la policía rodeaba el edificio.

El Comisario sacó un megáfono y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Os habla el Capitán Brief! ¡Rendios ahora, antes de que sea más tarde!

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó Pilaf, líder de los Enforcers.-¡Queremos un helicóptero que no saque de aquí! ¡Y también queremos que la policía no nos siga!

Goku decidió intervenir. Pero no quería que lo reconociera nadie, ya que eso podría poner en peligro a su tio. Goku cogió una bolsa de cartón y se la puso en la cabeza. Luego, trepó por las paredes del banco y se introdujo en el interior a traves de una ventana.

-Bien... ¡Ya tenemos todo el dinero! Solamente falta que la policía traiga el helicóptero... ¡Uah!

Goku pateó la cara de Pilaf. Shu y Mai apuntaron a Goku con sus armas.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Voy a matarte por lo que me acabas de hacer!

-¿Qué quién soy? ¿Acaso no has oído hablar del Increíble Spider-Man?

-¿Spider-Man? Si eres Spider-Man, ¿por qué tu ropa no tiene temática arácnida? ¿Y por qué vas con ropas normales si eres un superhéroe?

-¡Problemas con la lavadora!

Spider-Man ató a los 3 Enforcers con telarañas y los entregó a la policía.

-A KingPin no le va a gustar esto...-Dijo Pilaf mientras lloraba.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor...-El Capitán Brief se acercó a Spider-Man para agradecerle su ayuda.

-¡Spider-Man!

-Ya... ¿Por qué siempre aparece un chiflado en esta ciudad?

-¡Padre!

Bulma apareció corriendo y abrazó a Brief. Spider-Man se alarmó.

-¡¿El Capitán es tu padre?! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba Bulma!

-¿Nos conocemos?-Le preguntó Bulma a Spider-Man.

-Esto... Yo a ti sí... Ya que soy el guardián de esta ciudad. Bueno, tengo que irme.

Spider-Man salió corriendo del lugar. Por el camino se encontró a una extraña anciana ciega.

-¡Cuidado Spider-Man! Dentro de poco, un ser de dos cabezas te arrebatará aquello que más amas en este mundo. ¡Estás avisado!

-No tengo tiempo para ecuchar las locuras de una vieja.

-No digo locuras. Veo eventos que si no se detienen a tiempo, se pueden convertir en verdades. Deberías escuchar a Madame Baba. Pronto descubrirás que lo que digo es verdad, chico.

Goku ignoró a Madame Baba y regresó a su casa. En la puerta estaba el tio Gohan esperando.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento. Hubo un atraco y yo me paré a...

-¡Sin excusas! ¡Quedamos en que llegarías a casa a las 22! ¡Y mira la hora que es! ¡Son casi las 24!

-¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un crio! ¡Tengo 14 años!

Goku se fue corriendo de casa. Gohan intentó pararlo. Pero no pudo.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos es que habían sido observados por Piccolo. El Gran Rey Duende comenzó a reirse.

Goku corría mientras lloraba. No le había gustado el hecho de haber hablado mal al hombre que lo cuidó desde que era un niño. Goku siguió corriendo hasta que chocó con Bulma.

-¡Goku!

-Bulma... Lo siento.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No... Nada.

En ese momento, un coche de policía paró al lado de Goku y Bulma. Del coche bajó el capitán Brief.

-Goku. Me alegra haberte encontrado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Capitán Brief?

-Sí. Alguien ha entrado en tu casa. Y ha matado a tu tio.

-¡No!

Goku fue corriendo de vuelta a su casa. Bulma y Brief fueron tras él.

Goku llegó a su casa y vio que la policía estaba investigandola en busca de huellas que pudieran identificar al asesino. El asesino simplemente dejó un papel con un símbolo dibujado encima del cuerpo del tio Gohan.

Brief se acercó a Goku y lo puso al corriente de todo.

-Parece ser que un loco llamado Gran Rey Duende Piccolo entró en tu casa y mató a tu tio. Tu tio murió defendiéndose. Pero el agresor logró acabar con él. Y parece que no se ha llevado nada de tu casa.

Goku estaba llorando. Bulma lo abrazó con cariño. Y el culpable de la muerte del tio Gohan miraba todo desde el tejado del edificio de enfrente.

-Je, je, je...

Goku pasó la noche en casa de Bulma. Allí se fabricó un disfraz que usaría para su lucha contra el crimen. El uniforme que se hizo era similar al del Spider-Man de Tierra-616. Pero en lugar de rojo, Goku usó tela naranja.

Spider-Man entrenó para aprender a usar sus poderes con responsabilidad. Pronto, Spider-Man se hizo famoso y todo el mundo hablaba de él. Pero la gente también hablaba de Piccolo, un ser que se dedicaba a asesinar a empresarios y a políticos.

Piccolo se transformó en Norman Osborn y fue a su casa. Allí estaba esperándole su hijo Harry.

-Hola padre. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿No sabes que hay un loco que mata a empresarios? Podrías ser su próximo objetivo...

-¡Déjame tranquilo y preocúpate por ti mismo!-Dijo Norman mientras se encerraba en su habitación.

Goku comenzó a trabajar como fotógrafo en el Daily Bugle. Al director del periódico, el señor Satan le gustaron sus fotos de Spider-Man.

-¡Chico! ¡Eres bueno! ¡Estás contratado! Y te pagaré bien, siempre y cuando me traigas fotografías de ese farsante.

-¿Farsante? Spider-Man siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita.

-¡Bah! ¡Bobadas! Ese farsante contrata a gente para que atraque bancos o haga algún acto bandálico. Y cuando llama la atención de la gente, aparece y decide usar sus trucos para engatusar a la gente y hacerles creer que es un héroe. Seguro que este hombre araña, al igual que el loco llamado Piccolo, hacen esto para ser famosos y ganar mucho dinero. Es más, diría que Piccolo y Spider-Man son aliados.

Goku abandonó el Daily Bugle y se fue a casa de Bulma. Iba a pedirle una cita a la chica. Goku llegó a su casa, pero se encontró con Piccolo. El delincuente tenía a Bulma inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Bulma! ¿Quién eres?

-¡Je,je,jeeee! ¿No te lo imaginas? ¡Todo el mundo habla de mí! Yo soy el Gran Rey Duende Piccolo. Y he venido a hacerte una petición que seguro que no rechazarás.

-¿Petición?

-¡Así es, Goku! Quiero que seas mi hijo. Alguien tan brillante como tú. Una persona que entrena mente y cuerpo es merecedora de ser mi heredero. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Qué no! ¡Suelta a Bulma!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba! ¡Tienes que decir sí! ¡SÍ! Te daré otra oportunidad. Te espero dentro de una hora en el puente Presidente Perruno. ¡No llegues tarde o la chica morirá! ¡Jejejeeeee!

Piccolo se fue volando en un planeador hacia el Puente. Goku cambió de ropa y lo siguió como Spider-Man.

Piccolo aterrizó en medio del puente. Spider-Man llegó poco después.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Peguntó furioso Piccolo.

-¡Spider-Man! ¡Y vengo a llevarme a esa chica y a vengar la muerte de Gohan y de toda esa pobre gente!

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Cógela si puedes!

Bulma despertó a tiempo para ver como Piccolo la arrojaba por un puente. Spider-Man lanzó su telaraña para evitar que cayera al agua. Pero eso la mató en lugar de salvarla.

-Ya te tengo, Bulma. ¿Bulma? No... ¡NO!

Piccolo atacó a Spider-Man aprovechando que estaba ocupado llorando la muerte de Bulma. Con un puñetazo, Piccolo le arrancó la máscara a Spider-Man. Piccolo, asombrado, vio quien era en realidad Spider-Man.

-¿Goku? Je. Jejejejejejejejejeje. Sabía que eras perfecto. Debes ser mi heredero. ¡Te obligaré si te niegas! ¡Quiero que mi legado continúe contigo! Harry es demasiado inútil para ser un Gran Rey Duende.

-¿Harry? ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

-¡Ups! ¡Se me escapó! Bueno, da igual. Ahora estamos iguales. Yo sé quien eres y tú sabes quien soy. ¡Ahora vendrás conmigo y te inyectaré el suero de Piccolo! ¡Juntos convertiremos la Tierra en un Infierno!

Goku, furioso, comenzó a atacar a Piccolo. El Gran Rey Duende no podía defenderse ya que Goku le atacaba con golpes fuertes y veloces. Piccolo no pudo resistir más y cayó al suelo malherido.

-¡Bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me entregaré a las autoridades! ¡Pero deja de atacarme!

Goku dejó de golpearle y se preparó para atar a Piccolo con una red. Piccolo sacó un pequeño mando y apretó un botón. El planeador comenzó a volar hacia Goku. El sentido arácnido avisó a Goku, que esquivó el planeador a tiempo. El planeador continuó recto y se clavó en el pecho de Piccolo.

-¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

El Gran Rey Demonio Piccolo murió. Spider-Man abandonó el lugar con el cuerpo de Bulma. De las sombras salió el Doctor Kori, el cual cogió una muestra de sangre de Piccolo. También cogió una muestra de sangre de Goku y un pelo de Bulma.

-Bien... Material genético digno de ser usado en experimentos. Con él podré crear super soldados... ¡Jojojojo!

Goku se fue a vivir a casa de su vecino y amigo del tio Gohan Gyumao. El hombre tuvo una idea.

-Goku. Ven. Quiero que conozcas a mi hija Chichi.

Goku fue a conocer a la hija de Gyumao. El chico estaba deprimido por la pérdida de Bulma y no hacía mucho caso.

-Encantado de... ¡Uah!

-Asúmelo Tigre. ¡Te ha tocado el premio gordo!

Goku pensó en dejar de ser Spider-Man. Pero decidió continuar siéndolo. Para honrar la memoria de Bulma y de Gohan. Ahora mismo iba a detener a un científico llamado Willow, que ahora se hacía llamar Doctor Octopus.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño meteoro cayó en la Tierra. En él había viajado un ser rosado que pertenecía a la raza de los Simbiontes.

¿Qué aventuras esperan a Goku? ¿Saldrá victorioso de ellas?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente iremos a Tierra-OP3. Allí veremos como un Bartholomew Kuma con una habilidad Nikyu Nikyu modificada por Mehime envía a los Mugiwaras y al PX-1 a lugares diferentes. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Es probable que Ace esté ahora mismo a la altura de Yonkos como Shanks. Y con lo de Goku yendo a un instituto me refería a lo que acababa de leer. No quería escribir sobre lo de recibir poderes arácnidos porque lo contaría todo y no habría emoción.

- **Loser93:** Más raro sería un mundo con un Sabo que tiene los poderes de la fruta Yuri Yuri o la fruta Cani Cani. XD.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Yo también lloré mientras escribía esa historia. Habrá otra historia sobre otro final alternativo de Marinford. Pero ese... ¡Ya lo verás cuando salga!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	17. El Viaje de los Mugiwara

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 _ **Capítulo 16: El Viaje interdimensional de los Mugiwara.**_

Mehime estaba en el templo de Sharack leyendo un manga que el Hechicero le había dejado.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Por fin podré leer el tomo 53 de One Piece! Veamos... Capítulo 513. Se titula "No he podido salvar a nadie". ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡El capítulo en el que mi querido Luffy y mi querido Zoro serán derrotados por ese maldito Macaco Amarillento! ¡Ahora verán! Sé que el Gran Arquitecto no me deja intevenir en los asuntos internos de los Universos, pero quiero ayudar a Luffy. Me gustaría ver un universo en el que Luffy es capaz de vencer a un almirante sin necesidad de un salto temporal.

Mehime abandonó Sharack y fue a Tierra-OP.

 _ **########**_

Nos encontramos ahora mismo en el Archipiélago Shabondy.

Desde el tejado de un edificio, Bartholomew Kuma observaba como Rayleigh había salvado a Zoro del almirante Kizaru.

-Debo intevenir ya. El hijo de Dragon y su banda no están todavía preparados para ir al Nuevo Mundo.

-¡Bartholomew Kuma!-Mehime apareció ante un sorprendido Kuma.-Modificaré el poder de tu fruta Nikyu Nikyu. Venga. Dame las patitas. ¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Qué bueno! Debería dedicarme al humor.

Kuma se quedó en silencio mientras miraba como Mehime se reía sola.

-Vaya... Veo que lo tuyo no son las fiestas, Bartholomew Kuma. Es igual. Dame tus manos. Rápido.

Mehime tocó las almohadillas de Kuma y las iluminó con una luz dorada.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-Preguntó Kuma.

-Le he dado un aumento de poder a tu poder. Ahora, ya puedes enviar a gente a otros Universos. Toma este papel. Aquí están los Universos a los que quiero que envíes a los Mugiwara. ¡Rápido! Antes de que Borsalino acabe con ellos.

-Gracias. Sabes, tu poder le sería útil a Dragon. Podrías ayudar con la Revolución.

-Lo siento, pero ya he hecho demasiado. Debería volver a Sharack antes de que el Gran Arquitecto...

-¡¿Antes de qué el Gran Arquitecto qué?!

De repente, el cielo de Tierra-OP3, creada debido a la intervención de Mehime, se volvió oscuro. Grandes relámpagos golpeaban el mar y el tiempo se volvió loco. Todos los habitantes de ese Universo miraban los sucesos asustados.

-La que me va a caer...-Suspiró Mehime. Ante ella apareció un individuo que parecía una sombra y que en su cara tenía escritas las letras MCDU.-¡Saludos Gran Arquitecto Mister Conde de Urano! Vaya nombre, es más largo que el del Gran Rey Duende Piccolo de Tierra...

-¡SILENCIO!-Dijo Urano con fuerza. Al gritar, un rayo cayó sobre el Pacifista que atacaba a Law y a Kid y lo fulminó.-¡Ya vuelves a las andadas, Mehime! Desde que estás despierta, no has dejado de intervenir en algunos Universos para ayudar. ¿No sabes que eso es peligroso? Debería devolverte al sueño eterno, pero, quien se encargará de proteger Sharack entonces... El Hechicero no quiere por razones que tú y yo sabemos. Troby es un espectro y no puee intervenir mucho en el mundo vivo. Y Kudous es novato todavía.

-¿Y no se puede encargar usted?

-No Mehime. Soy demasiado vago para eso... Ya tuve bastante creando este Megaverso. Mehime, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en Tierra-SMA2?

-¿Hablas de cuando convertí a Eternal Sailor Moon en Shining Sailor Moon? Usagi necesitaba ayuda en la batalla contra Galaxia. Era muy poderosa.

-Sí, cierto. Por suerte la cosa acabó bien. Pero hiciste lo mismo en Tierra-PGSM2. Justo cuando Usagi se convirtió en Princess Sailor Moon. ¡Si Princess Sailor Moon era peligrosa, ya no te cuento Princess Shining Sailor Moon! Si no llega a ser por mí, el Megaverso sería historia. Y una catástrofe Omniversal hubiera comenzado por tu culpa.

-Lo siento... No volverá a ocurrir.

-Lo mismo dijiste aquella vez. Pero mi castigo no sirvió de nada, ya que por tu culpa, nacieron dos Tierras nuevas. Tierra-DA2 y Tierra-DT2.

-Pero no ocurrió nada grave...

-¡¿Seguro?!-Urano sacó una esfera de cristal y le mostró a Mehime imágenes de Tierra-DA2

 _ **Flashback**_

Nos encontramos en Tierra-DA2.

Los Niños Elegidos se encontraban ante VenomVamDeMon. El digimon supremo derrotó fácilmente a MetalGreyMon y a WereGaruruMon. Y avanzaba hacia el edificio donde estaban todos los civiles.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Nada de lo que hagamos sirve contra VamDeMon!-Gritó furioso Taichi.

-¡Ah! ¡No me extraña que no podamos contra él! ¡Ahora mismo VamDeMon, no, VenomVamDeMon está en un nivel superior al de MetalGreyMon y al de WereGaruruMon!

-¡¿Cómo dices Koushiro?! Rápido, descifra la profecia antes de que...

-¡No será necesario!-Mehime apareció ante los Niños Elegidos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tranquilo Taichi, soy una amiga. Dejadme vuestros dipositivos.

Los Niños le dieron a Mehime los dispositivos y ésta los iluminó con luz dorada.

-Vamos. Evolucionad.

-¡Bien!

Los Niños hicieron evolucionar a sus digimons. Pero algo distinto pasó. Digimons y Niños se fusionaron.

-¡AguMon evoluciona en... WarGreyMan!

-¡GabuMon evoluciona en... MetalGaruruMan!

-¡PiyoMon evoluciona en... HoohWoman!

-¡TentoMon evoluciona en... HerculesKabuteriMan!

-¡PalMon evoluciona en... RoseWoman!

-¡GomaMon evoluciona en... VikeMan!

-¡PataMon evoluciona en... SeraphiMan!

-¡TailMon evoluciona en... OphaniWoman!

-¡¿Qué nos ha pasado?!-Dijeron todos los digimons. Habían evolucionado todos en sus formas Megas, pero ahora parecían armaduras. Y al hablar sonaban tanto las voces de los niños como las de los digimons.

-Os he mejorado. Ahora podréis luchar contra VenomVamDeMon sin problemas.

Y eso hicieron, los DigiHumanos, como así los llamaba Mehime, derrotaron a VenomVamDeMon.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-¿Ves? No ocurrió nada grave...

-Te lo pregunto otra vez, ¿seguro? Mira lo que está ocurriendo en la actualidad en Tierra-DA2.-Urano volvió a mostrar imágenes en su esfera de cristal.

 _ **Tierra-DA2.**_

Tres años después. En el Mundo Digital, apareció un Niño que se hacía llamar Digimon Kaiser. El Niño esclavizó a todos los digimons usando Anillos Negros, Espirales Oscuras y Torres de Oscuridad. Las Bestias Sagradas reclutaron a 3 Niños Elegidos que plantaron cara al Emperador. Pero el Emperador tuvo una idea terrible.

-¡Jejejeje! Usaré fuego contra fuego...

Digimon Kaiser capturó a AguMon y a Taichi y los obligó a evolucionar usando oscuridad. Al principio evolucionaron a SkullGreyMan y casi destruyen la mitad del Mundo Digital. Pero con el tiempo, Kaiser encontró la forma de controlar el enorme poder del Digihumano. El Kaiser tuvo bajo su control a MetalGreyMan y con él conquistó enseguida el 90% del Mundo Digital.

Los Nuevos Niños Elegidos no podían con el Digihumano y eran derrotados todo el rato. El poder oscuro de Ken anulaba el poder de Hikari, Takeru y los demás. Así que estos no podían usar el poder de Mehime.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho, Mehime? Un villano está usando tu poder en contra de los héroes de esa Tierra.

-¡Ahora vengo!-Mehime desapareció y fue a Tierra-DA2. Mehime destruyó todas las Torres Oscuras y les dio a Daisuke, Miyako y a Iori el mismo poder que a lo demás. V-Mon, HawkMon y ArmadiMon evolucionaron en XV-Man, AquilaWoman y AnkyloMan y derrotaron a MetalGreyMan y a Ken. Mehime purificó a Ken y le dio también ese poer para que lo usara con WormMon.

Mehime regresó con Urano.

-¡Hecho! ¡He solucionado mi problema!

-No. Lo has empeorado.

Mehime, al oir eso, cayó al suelo.

-¿Empeorado? ¡¿Cómo?!

-Mira.

 _ **Tierra-DA2.**_

31 de Diciembre de 2002.

Los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimons, unidos en sus formas Digihumanas, tenían acorralados a Oikawa, ArukeniMon y a MummyMon.

-¡Ríndete Oikawa! ¡Y libera a esos niños!-Dijo StingMan mientras amenazaba a Oikawa con su aguijón.

-Je, je, je, je, je.

-¡¿De qué te ries?!

-Dime Ken. ¿Te acuerdas del día que viniste conmigo en ese camión y te extraje datos de tu Semilla Oscura? ¿Crees que fue lo único que extraje ese día?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Je, je, je! Verás, también te extraje algo de ADN. Y lo analicé. Fue increíble encontrar en él un poder misterioso a la vez que poderoso. Tras analizarlo, me lo inyecté en el cuerpo. Y ahora soy capaz de hacer lo mismo que vosotros.-Dijo Oikawa mientras un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo.

-¿Y con quién vas a unirte? ¿Con ArukeniMon o con MummyMon?-Preguntó AngeMan.

-¡Con ninguno de los dos!-El cuerpo de Oikawa fue cubierto totalmente por oscuridad y mutó.-Podeis llamarme BelialVamDeMan.

Las imágenes dejaron de aparecer en la esfera de cristal.

-Y eso no es todo. En Tierra-DT, le diste poder a Takato, Lee y Ruki para que pudieran luchar contra D-Reaper, BelzebuMon y ZhuquiaoMon.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Lo recuerdo! Takato, Lee y Ruki evolucionaron en HolyDukeMon, WarZoneGalgoMon y ShinSakuyaMon. También hice que Ryo e ImpMon evolucionaran en SuperJustiMon y en KillerBelzebuMon. ¡Si que eran fuertes! A lo mejor los recluto para la lucha contra los profetas de Parallox.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡Y ahí no acaba todo! Por tu culpa también nació Tierra-PKA2, una Tierra en la que Ash tiene un grupo de Pokémon con ADN de los Guerreros Z. Gracias a ti, Ash ganó la Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Pero por culpa de eso, se volvió arrogante y prepotente. Y ya no tiene amigos a su lado. ¡AHORA ASH ES UNA VERSIÓN ENTRENADOR POKÉMON DE SATAN! ¿Y qué ocurriría si el Team Rocket se apodera de un Pikachu que puede covertirse en Super Saiyan 3?

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Eso no ocurrirá!

-¿Seguro? ¡Te recuerdo que les pusiste a los pokémon de Jessie y James ADN de Freezer, Cell, Bu y Piccolo Daimaoh para darle un reto a ese Ash! ¡Y a Meowth le diste el ADN de Beerus! Suerte que son idiotas y no pueden usar el poder que les diste al 100%... ¡¿Y qué ocurrió en Tierras 4721D y 18815D?!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Resucité a Goku!

-¡NO SÓLO ESO! ¡Cogiste a los habitantes de las dos Tierras y los combinaste con Digimons!

-¡Cierto, cierto! Gracias a mí existe la JPSDA y la JPSDA Super...

-¡No te metas más en los sucesos de los Universos!

-Bueno... Dejaré de ayudar. pero déjame ayudar una última vez. Quiero ir a ayudar a la JPSA Súper en su lucha contra Tismona. Y a la JPSA Prime de Tierra-4721 en su lucha contra Doflamingo. Y también...

-¡NOOOO! ¡Quieta! ¡No más intervenciones! ¡Es más! ¡Voy a hacer que Kuma recupere su habilidad normal y corriente!

-Demasiado tarde.-Dijo Mehime. Kuma ya había sacado a Luffy de Shabondy. Ahora, todos los Mugiwaras y el PX-1 estaban desperdigados por el Megaverso.-¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que hice lo mismo con los Mugiwaras de Tierra-101116 antes de venir aquí. En esa Tierra, un Luffy más poderoso se unirá a la JPSA del Subaru Ikari de esa Tierra.

-No...-Dijo el Gran Arquitecto mientras caía al suelo desanimado.-Mehime. Esta vez has llegado muy lejos. A partir de hoy tendrás un acompañante. ¡Qué te controle como Whis controla a Beerus!

-¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Me portaré bien!

-Creo que ya sé cual será tu castigo. Viajarás por el Megaverso y recogerás a los Mugiwaras que han acabado esparcidos por él.

-Bien. Le diré a Access y a Xross que...

-¡Lo harás tú sola!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero...

-¡Sin peros! ¡Vamos!

Mehime partió enseguida a buscar a los Mugiwaras.

Luffy acabó en Tierra-Z5. Su llegada provocó el nacimiento de un nuevo universo. Luffy apareció en el Monte Paozu. Allí vivía Goku, el cual vino a visitar a su familia con su aprendiz Ub.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso maestro?!-Dijo Ub al notar el temblor provocado por la caída de Luffy en ese Universo.

-Vamos a ver. Noto un ki muy agotado.

Goku y Ub fueron al lugar del impacto. En el cráter vieron a un Luffy inconsciente. Rápidamente, Goku cogió a Luffy y lo llevó a su casa. Allí, Chichi lo curó.

Luffy estuvo inconsciente todo el día. Al día siguiente, Luffy despertó, pero estaba desanimado.

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin has despertado!

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa.-Respondió Goku.-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Monkey·D·Luffy. Y quería ser el Rey Pirata. Pero un tipo que parecía un oso me separó de mi tripulación pirata y no pude salvar a ninguno. Todavía me falta fuerza para poder ser el Rey Pirata.

-Bueno, por lo que noto, eres un chico bastante fuerte. Tienes la misma fuerza que tenía Krillin cuando luché con él en el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Pero si dices que un tipo te venció con facilidad... ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres que te entrene para que no vuelvas a tener problemas con nadie? Tú tienes un potencial muy grande que todavía tienes que liberar. Tardaré en liberarlo dos años.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¡Debo regresar a Shabondy y buscar a mis amigos!

-¿Shabondy? Ub, Chichi. ¿Vosotros sabéis dónde está eso?

-No existe ningún lugar con ese nombre. ¡¿No nos estarás mintiendo chico?!-Dijo Chichi con autoridad. Luffy se asustó. Por un momento le pareció que estaba hablando con Nami.

-Ese lugar existe, pero está en otro Universo más allá de nuestro Multiverso.

Para asombro de todos, Beerus y Whis aparecieron en casa de Goku.

-¡Señor Beerus! ¡Señor Whis! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido aquí porque hemos notado la aparición de este chico que pertenece a otro Universo.-Respondió Beerus.

-¡Un gato que habla! ¡Cómo mola!

-¿Gato que habla? ¡Qué maleducado! Yo soy el Gran Dios de la Destrucción Beerus. Y mi función es destruir mundos para que nuevas formas de vida puedan nacer. Ahora, Whis te llevará a tu Universo.

-¡Esperad!-Dijo Goku.-Este chico ha sido derrotado por un enemigo muy fuerte y yo me disponía a entrenarlo para que nadie más pueda derrotarlo.

-¡Por favor, dejad que me entrene!-Dijo Luffy mientras se arrodillaba. Beerus y Whis accedieron.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero a cambio, quiero que me preparéis el mejor helado del mundo.-Dijo Whis mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno, estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí dos años si hace falta. ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! ¡Quiero proteger a aquellos que quiero!-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Sabes? Conozco a alguien que puede desbloquear tu potencial en un solo día.-Dijo Goku.-Whis, ¿puedes llevarme al planeta de los Kaioh Shin?

-¡Eso es fácil!

Whis teletransportó a Goku y a Luffy hasta el planeta de los Kaioh Shin.

-¡Hola viejo Kaioh Shin!

-¿Goku? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me gustaría que desbloquearas el poder de Luffy como hiciste con Gohan.

-Acepto. Pero a cambio quiero que me enseñéis desnuda a Bulma. Todavía me debes ese favor, Son Goku.

-¡Shishishi! ¡Es como Brook y Sanji! ¡Viejo, únete a mi banda!

-¿Viejo? ¡Soy un dios chico! ¡Así que más respeto!

-¡DESBLOQUEA SU PODER O TE ENCIERRO EN UNA ESPADA DE KACHINKO QUE TIRARÉ AL MÁS PROFUNDO OCÉANO!

Gracias a Beerus, el viejo Kaioh Shin desbloqueó el poder del Luffy sin rechistar. Luego, Goku y Piccolo entrenaron a Luffy y le enseñaron algunas de sus técnicas.

 _ **Tierra-12N**_

La aparición de Nami en Tierra-12 hizo que otro universo naciera. Nami apareció en Central City, ciudad protegida por Flash. Nami vagó por la ciudad hasta que, por casualidad, dio con la guarida del villano Weather Wizard. Por suerte estaba abandonado ya que el criminal estaba en la cárcel. Nami vio una vara en una mesa y la cogió.

-¿Qué será esto? ¡UAAAAH!

Sin querer, Nami invocó un tornado. Nami, rápidamente, desactivó el báculo. La Gata Ladrona sonrió y se llevó el báculo. Ante ella, en ese momento, apareció Mehime.

-Nami, lo siento, pero debes volver a tu Universo.

Mehime se llevó a Nami de vuelta a Tierra-OP3.

Mehime recuperó al resto de Mugiwaras. Zoro estuvo entrenando con Kenshin Himura en Tierra-RK2. Sanji aprendió nuevas recetas y mejoró su estilo de lucha con Toriko en Tierra-T2. Ussop mejoró su puntería y mejoró su munición con el Green Arrow de New Earth II. Franky mejoró su cuerpo cyborg gracias a los conocimientos del Doctor Light de Tierra-R2. Brook mejoró su esgrima y aprenió nuevas melodías gracias al Link de Tierra-LoZB2. Chopper aprendió más de medicina con Tsunade en Tierra-N2 y ésta también le enseñó algún que otro Jutsu. Y Robin estuvo en Tierra-Sl2, donde mejoró sus conocimientos y sus habilidades de la Fruta Hana Hana gracias a un fragmento de la Biblia Claire.

Mehime los llevó de vuelta a Shabondy. Luffy apareció con Whis y Beerus.

-Vaya... ¿Éste es tu mundo? Me pregunto que clase de gastronomía tendrán en este mundo.

-Ven cuando quieras, señor Whis. Sanji te preparará cualquier cosa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué emoción!

-¡Vamos Luffy! ¡Ahora reúnete con tus amigos! ¡Y cómo me entere de que has sido derrotado por alguien, te fulminaré junto con esta Tierra! ¿Queda claro?

-¡Sí, señor gato! ¡Adiós!

Luffy corrió rumbo al Sunny. Whis y Beerus se disponían a partir, pero se vieron rodeados por Sentomaru y un grupo de marines.

-¡Ese era Mugiwara! ¡Vosotros sois aliados suyos! ¡Detenedlos!

Sentomaru y el batallón de soldados atacaron a Beerus, pero éste se lo quitó de encima con facilidad.

-¡Tse! ¡El gordito es muy fuerte! ¡Pero a mi lado no es más que un insecto! Con el entrenamiento que Luffy ha recibido de Goku, Piccolo y el tuyo, ya no tendrá más problemas.

Beerus y Whis abandonaron ese Universo.

Luffy se reunió con su banda y se disponían a abandonar Shabondy, pero Kizaru regresó con varios Pacifistas.

-¡Uoooh! No sé como habéis regresado tan pronto, pero por fin podré llevar a cabo mi misión de capturarte.

Kizaru se lanzó contra Luffy, pero el pirata desapareció y esquivó la patada de Kizaru.

-¿Cómoo?

-¡Gear Kaioh-2!

Luffy activó su Gear 2, pero esta vez un aura roja cubría su cuerpo.

-¡Gomu Gomu no... JANKEN!

Con un simple puño, Luffy derrotó a Kizaru. Los soldados de la marina, al ver que un almirante había caído fácilmente, huyeron del lugar y le dejaron todo el trabajo a los Pacifistas.

Zoro cortó en varios trozos a un Pacifista que le apuntaba con un láser.

-¡DIABLE JAMBE: Fork Shoot!

Con una patada, Sanji perforó el pecho de otro Pacifista.

-¡DIAMOND!-Chopper golpeó a un Pacifista con sus pezuñas y lo destruyó fácilmente.

Franky estaba combatiendo contra un Pacifista usando sus puños.

-¡Fraaaanky... Super Arm!-Franky, usando los poderes de Gutsman que el Doctor Light le instaló, agarró al Pacifista y lo estampó en el suelo.

-¡Mil Fleurs Gigantescos Manos!-Robin creó unas manos gigantes y aplastó al último pacifista que quedaba.

Nami derrotó con una enorme nevada a los Marines que estaban huyendo.

-Vaya...-Dijo Brook.-Todos os habéis vuelto fuertes.

-Ahora deberíamos irnos.-Dijo Robin.-Lo que hemos hecho traerá más problemas. Puede que la Marina inicie un Buster Call en esta isla. O peor, pueden venir los otros dos almirantes y el mismo Sengoku...

-¡Esperad!-Rayleigh apareció con Mehime y el verdadero Kuma. Todos se pusieron a la defensiva, pero Kuma no venía a pelear.

-Siento haberos separado.-Dijo Kuma.-Pero lo hice por una buena causa. Yo le debo mucho a Dragon.

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí. Yo soy miembro del Ejército Revolucionario. Y me uní al Shichibukai para vigilar de cerca al Gobierno Mundial. Mi objetivo era llevaros a Islas e este Universo, pero esta mujer me obligó a llevaros a otros mundos.

-Lo siento...-Dijo Mehime.-Pero quería que fuerais más fuertes.

-Sin duda todos han mejorado. Pero me gustaría que Luffy aprendiera a usar Haki.-Dijo Rayleigh.-Yo mismo te enseñaré.

-Sí.-Dijo Mehime.-El Gran Arquitecto dice que es obligatorio que entreneis dos años en las islas en las que supuestamente deberíais haber entrenado.

-¡Me parece bien!-Dijo Luffy.-Así podremos perfeccionar lo que hemos aprendido en esos Universos paralelos.

-Nico Robin. A ti te llevaré a Baltigo. Es necesario que conozcas a nuestro líder Dragon. Para nosotros, tú eres la "Luz de la Revolución".

-Fu,fu. Me parece bien.

Y así, Kuma envió a distintas islas a los Mugiwaras para que perfeccionaran todo lo que han aprendido.

En Amazon Lily, Luffy se hizo amigo de Hancock. Y ésta ayudó a Luffy a introducirse en Impel Down para salvar a su hermano.

 _ **Marineford.**_

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Sengoku estaba alarmado. Había recibido una llamada de Momonga. Le había informado de que Luffy estaba en Impel Down.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Mugiwara ha derrotado a Borsalino! Dudo mucho que el alcaide Magellan pueda con él... Y no podemos enviar a ningún almirante ya que Newgate puede aparecer en cualquier momento...

-¡Bahahahaha! ¡Ese es mi nieto!

-¡Tú y tu maldita familia! ¡Cómo algo grave ocurra, tú serás el que asumas las consecuencias!

 _ **Impel Down.**_

Gracias al Shunkanido que aprendió de Goku. Luffy apareció ante Ace en el Nivel 6.

-¿Luffy?-Ace estaba asombrado.-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-¡Ace! ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí!

-¡No toques eso!-Gritó Jinbe, que estaba preso al lado de Ace.-Es Kairoseki. Si lo tocas...

Luffy destruyó la puerta de la celda con ki. Ace y Jinbe estaban asombrados.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-¡Nos vamos!-Luffy destruyó las esposas de Ace y de Jinbe.

-¡Has mejorado mucho, Mugiwara!

-¡Crocodile!

-Vamos a liberarlo.-Dijo Jinbe.-Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda si queremos salir de Impel Down.

-Pero si lo soltamos, puede volver a Alabasta y...

-¡Escúchame bien, Mugiwara! Alabasta ya no me interesa lo más mínimo.

Jinbe liberó a Crocodile.

Luffy, Ace, Jinbe y Crocodile subieron al Nivel 5. Allí se encontraron con un ejército de Okamas que estaban luchando contra soldados de Impel Down.

-¿Quién es son todos esos raros?-Preguntó Luffy.

-Ivankov...-Dijo Crocodile mosqueado.-Un revolucionario.

-¿Cómo mi padre Dragon?

-¡Oh! ¡Crocoboy! ¿Estás libre? Y tú eres MugiwaraBoy. He leído mucho sobre ti. Permíteme que te ayude en tu huída de Impel Down. ¡HEEE HAAAAW! ¡¿Cómo has dicho?! ¿Dragon es tu padre? ¿De dónde eres?

-¡Del East Blue!

-¡OH! ¡Todo encaja ahora! ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Te ayudaré! Si algo llega a pasarte, no podría volver a ver a Dragon.

Luffy y sus aliados subieron hasta el Nivel 4. Allí se reunieron con Mr. 1, Bon Kure, Mr. 3 y Buggy el Payaso. Luffy derrotó fácilmente a Hannyabal, Shilliew, Saldeath y a las MinoBestias de Sadie-chan. La misma Sadie-chan fue derrotada por Ivankov.

El grupo de fugitivos llegó a la entrada, pero allí estaba esperando Magellan en persona.

-¡Ratas asquerosas! No penseis que os dejaré escapar... ¡Kinjite!

-¡Mucho cuidado!-Gritó Mr. 2.-Es usuario de la fruta Doku Doku. Y su veneno Kinjite es el peor de todos.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo Luffy sin ninguna duda.

-¡Pero Mugi-chan!

-¡Venom Demon!

Magellan iba a atacar a Luffy, pero éste liberó una gran rafaga de ki.

-¡Kamehameha!

La ráfaga de ki empujó a Magellan y lo lanzó fuera de Impel Down.

-¡No puedo creer que una rata me haya derrotado!-Dijo Magellan mientras se hundía en el agua.

-Ese maldito Mugiwara...-Dijo Buggy asustadísimo.-Se ha vuelto muy poderoso en muy poco tiempo...

-¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo Crocodile.-No hay ningún barco que podamos usar para salir de aquí.

-Agarráos a mí.-Dijo Luffy.-Yo os sacaré de aquí.

Todos hicieron caso a Luffy y éste los sacó de allí usando el Shunkanido. Luffy envió a Ace y a los presos a Shabondy. Allí estaba esperando Rayleigh, el cual estaba barnizando el barco de Barbablanca.

-¿Ace?-Exclamó el viejo pirata.

-¡Padre!

-Pensé que los Marines te habían capturado por culpa de Teach.

-Así fue. Pero mi hermano Luffy me salvó.

-¿Tu hermano?-Barbablanca miró a Luffy y reconoció el Sombrero de Paja que Shanks solía llevar.

-¡Oye, mocoso! Ese sombrero es del Pelirrojo, ¿verdad?

-¡Así es, abuelo!

-"Ya veo... Así que él es la nueva generación en la que has puesto tus esperanzas."-Pensó Newgate. El viejo pirata sacó un Den Den Mushi y avisó a sus aliados de que el ataque a Marineford se había cancelado. Ace se subió al Moby Dick. Quería ir otra vez a por Teach, pero Newgate no le dejó.

Crocodile se marchó con Mr. 1 al Nuevo Mundo. Crocodile quería organizarse de nuevo y preparar su guerra contra Babablanca.

Bon Kure se fue con Ivankov a Kamabakka y Mr. 3 con Buggy. Buggy se reunió con sus camaradas y en el mismo momento, recibió una carta del Gobierno Mundial.

Teach y su banda fueron a Impel Down y aprovechron que estaba débil para reclutar nuevos miembros. Shilliew traicionó a Impel Down y se fue con Teach.

Luffy entrenó con Rayleigh y en tres días, los Mugiwaras volvieron a reunirse en Shabondy y partieron al Nuevo Mundo.

Tras el incidente con Kizaru e Impel Down, la recompensa de Luffy subió a 600 millones de berries. Y más subirá una vez entre en el Nuevo Mundo y golpée directamente a los cimientos del Gobierno Mundial.

¿Qué nuevas aventuras vivirá este Luffy? ¿Y dejará Mehime de alterar la historia de los Universos?

A esto último ya respondo yo que no...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? La próxima historia ocurrirá en Tierra-101117. ¿Qué ocurrirá? La lo veréis en el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** El Goku/Bulma ya lo verás en otro universo. Y al final Luffy si ha conocido a Hancock. Y el Goku de la hitoria anterior es humano.

- **Loser93:** No, no. Que si no no lees mis fics. XD

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Si no siguen comentando es para cambiar un poco el estilo de la historia y que no sea siempre lo mismo.

- **Guest:** Mehime es un OC mio. Lo pone en el disclaimer.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

(-)

Nos encontramos en noviembre del año 2015. Cerca de los anillos de Saturno, La nave Argos entra en contacto con una extraña nave espacial y es atraída hacia ella debido a una extraña distorsión gravitacional. Los astronautas del Argos deciden entrar en ella con el deseo de encontrar y conocer una nueva raza alienigena. Pero lo que esos astronautas no sabian es que en el espacio nadie puede escuchar tus gritos.

 _ **Capítulo 17: El cielo se nos cae encima. Y un montón de anillos también**_

 _ **Oa.**_

Ganthet se encontraba vigilando la Tierra. Hace poco, Nekron y Black Hand intentaron destruir toda la vida del Universo al tratar de eliminar a la Entidad de la Luz Blanca.

Ganthet vio como la nave de los Radams se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la Tierra. Ganthet se fue a una sala secreta que tenía en Oa sin avisar a los demás guardianes. En una caja secreta que tenía escondida habían miles de anillos de diferentes colores que Ganthet guardó en caso de emergencia. Ganthet modificó esos anillos para que siguieran solamente sus instrucciones.

-¡Volad a la Tierra! ¡Sus habitantes os necesitan!

Los diferentes anillos volaron a la Tierra. Pero uno se desvió y fue a Gilconia. En ese planeta Subaru Ikari y Sarudes estaban en el laboratorio del Doctor Fazzoletto, abuelo del primero.

-¡MIRAD! ¡He descubierto un hermoso planeta azul! ¡En la Galaxia del Norte! Es el tercero de su sistema solar... Está poblado con diversas razas. Aunque su tecnología no es tan avanzada como la nuestra...

-¡Excelsior!-Gritó Subaru Ikari.-Un día quiero ser como tú, abuelo. ¡O mejor! ¡Seré el científico más grande del Universo! Un día, finalizaré mi máquina, la cual me permitirá ver más allá de las paredes de este Universo.

-Meterás la pata como de cotumbre. ¡Ukikikiki!-Dijo Sarudes mientras se reía de su mejor amigo. En ese momento...

- _Subaru Ikari de Gilconia. Bienvenido a los Green Lantern Corps. Ahora, debbemos partir a la Tierra siguiendo las órdenes de Ganthet. Debemos detener un ataque de los Radam._

-¡Ese cachibache de Oa tiene razón!-Dijo Fazzoletto mientras miraba por su megatelescopio.-¡Los Radam van a invadir Fazzoletto-69!

-Menudo número...-Dijo Subaru en voz baja.

-¡DÉJATE DE QUEJAS! ¡Otro planeta que se va a la porra! ¿Por qué siempre sale alguien como Freezer, Thanos, Unicron, Vilgax o Galactus y me destroza mis descubrimientos! ¿Por qué hay gente que disfruta destruyendo? ¡Es más divertido fabricar! Ayudas a la gente. ¡Y ésta es feliz! ¡Subaru! ¡Ponte ese anillo y vé a la Tierna...

- _Tierra._ -Corrigió el anillo.

-Vé a la Tierra enseguida!

-¡Sí! ¡Siempre he querido ser un héroe!

-¿Ukiki? ¿Pero no decías que querías ser como tu abuelo?

-¡Calla Sarudes!

Subaru se puso el anillo y rápiamente, el uniforme de los Green Lanterns sustituyó sus ropas.

- _Ahora vamos._

Usando su poder, el anillo llevó a Subaru a la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la Luna.

En la nave espacial Radam, el que parecía el líder de esas extrañas criaturas maldecía lo que un individuo desconocido le había hecho a la nave.

-Esto solamente retrasa lo inevitable. ¡Que comience la plantación! ¡Pronto los seres que se atrevieron a desafiar a Freezer, Thanos y a Darkseid serán fieles soldados que ayudaran a los Radam a conquistar el universo. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tekkaman Dagger!

-Si, amo Omega-De la oscuridad surgió un guerrero con una Armadura verde que enseguida se arrodillo ante Omega.

-Quiero que vayas a la Tierra y acabes con el traidor. Nada debe interferir en la conquista.

-Como usted ordene. Pronto te demostraré quien es el más fuerte.-Dagger se fue rumbo a la Tierra.

En todos los rincones del mundo empezaron a caer meteoritos. Tokyo, Angel Grove, Cocoyashi, Metrópolis, Pueblo Paleta, Central City, Latveria, G-Island City, Nueva York... Ninguna ciudad del Planeta se libraba de los meteoritos.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Gotham**_

April O'Neal, Batman, Aki, Noal y Saiyaman estaban siguiendo un rastro de sangre que salía de un cráter.

El rastro de sangre llevó a la reportera, a los miembros de los Space Knights y a los dos héroes al centro de la ciudad. Allí estaban un hombre desnudo y Veronica Vreeland, una de las mujeres más ricas e importantes de Gotham.

-Oye chico. ¿No te gustaría ser mi quinto marido?

-¡Debo... detener... a los...Radam!- Dijo el chico antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Radam?-Dijo Aki- ¿Acaso será ese el nombre el invasor?

-Efectivamente.- Todos miraron arriba para ver de donde provenía esa voz. Se trataba de Tekkaman Dagger-Este planeta pertenece ahora a los Radam.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.-¿Acaso eres su líder?

-No, yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Soy Tekkaman Dagger y he venido aquí a liquidar una cuenta que tengo con él. Dijo señalando al chico.

En ese momento, un destello verde apareció ante Dagger.

-¿Un Green Lantern?-Dijo asombrado Batman.-Pero no es ninguno de la Tierra.

-¡Lleva un anillo! ¿No será un muerto viviente?-Dijo Saiyaman. El pobre tuvo una mala experiencia durante la Noche Más Oscura. Los Anillos Negros no solamente resucitaron a gente como Raditz, Nappa, Freezer o Cell. También revivieron a Goku y reconstruyeron al A-16. Gohan y los demás tuvieron que luchar contra el Black Lantern Goku. Pero la Entidad revivió con la Luz Blanca a Goku y al A-16 y ahora volvían a estar en el mundo de los vivos. Pero Gohan todavía guarda un mal recuerdo de ese día.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo Batman.-No es un Black Lantern. Él es aliado nuestro.

En ese momento, miles de anillos bajaron del cielo y comenzaron a reclutar a gente. A Saiyaman lo reclutó un anillo verde. A Batman uno amarillo y a Tekkaman Blade uno rojo.

Anillos Violetas reclutaron a las Sailors del Sistema Solar en Tokyo. Uno azul reclutó a Mamoru.

 _ **Thousand Sunny.**_

Varios anillos aparecieron ante los Mugiwaras.

Un anillo azul reclutó a Luffy.

Uno amarillo reclutó a Zoro y a Law.

Uno naranja reclutó a Nami.

Uno verde reclutó, curiosamente, a Ussop.

Uno blanco apareció ante Chopper.

Uno índigo reclutó a Robin.

Uno rojo reclutó a Franky.

Uno negro reclutó a Brook.

Y uno violeta reclutó a Sanji, dándole el uniforme femenino de las Star Sapphire.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! ¡SAL DE MI DEDO! ¡Las chicas van a pensar que soy un Okama!

-¿Es qué no lo eres?-Dijo Zoro con un tono de mofa. Sanji y él comenzaron a pelear como ya era costumbre. Los Radams comenzaron a atacar en ese momento, pero los Mugiwaras, usando sus habilidades reforzadas con el poder de los anillos, derrotaron fácilmente a las bestias alienígenas.

 _ **########**_

Ante Kouji Kabuto apareció un anillo verde. El piloto del Mazinger usó el poder de su anillo para crear una armadura para su mecha. No muy lejos de allí, Seiya y los otros Caballeros de Bronce también recibieron anillos.

Seiya recibió un verde. Hyoga uno azul, Shiryu uno índigo, Ikki uno rojo y Shun uno violeta.

En Karakuri, Ichigo recibió un anillo negro. Con él pudo recrear sus poderes de Shinigami. Orihime recibió un anillo de Star Saphire y Chad recibió un anillo azul. Uryu Ishida recibió un anillo amarillo.

En Nerima, Ranma recibió un anillo verde, Akane un anillo de Star Sapphire, Ryoga uno rojo y Nabiki uno naranja.

En el Monte Paozu, Goku y Goten recibieron un anillo verde y Chichi un anillo de Star Saphire. En ese momento, una bestia Radam irrumpió en casa de los Son e iba a atacar a Chichi. Goku fue a proteger a su esposa, pero Chichi, inconscientemente, creó una sarten gigante usando el poder del anillo y derribó a la Bestia. Goku se quedó tranquilo a la vez que aterrado.

En Capsule Corp, Trunks recibió un anillo verde, Vegeta uno rojo y Bulma uno azul.

En Kame House, A-18 recibió un anillo naranja, Krillin uno ínigo y Muten un anillo de Star Saphire. El pobre anciano tuvo la misma reacción que Sanji e intentó quitarse el anillo rápidamente.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara también recibieron anillos. Yusuke y Hiei recibieron anillos amarillos. Kuwabara y Kurama recibieron anillos verdes.

A Superman y a SuperBoy los reclutó un anillo verde mientras que a SuperGirl la reclutó un anillo de Star Saphire. Iron Man, Capitán América y el resto de Vengadores fueron reclutados por anillos verdes mientras que anillos de Star Saphire reclutaron a los miembros femeninos de los Vengadores.

Las Tortugas Ninja fueron reclutadas por anillos que iban a juego con sus bandanas.

Mucha gente fue reclutada. En ese momento, todos recibieron un mensaje del mismo Ganthet.

- _Gente de la Tierra. Habéis sido reclutados para proteger la Tierra de la amenaza Radam y de otras muchas que están por venir. Con estos anillos, seguramente podréis detener cualquier invasión alienígena. Y si intentais usar esos anillos para fines malvados, estos os abandonarám y buscarán a otro individuo._

Y así, gracias a la ayuda de Ganthet, los héroes de la Tierra, que ahora poseían anillos, lucharon contra los Radam y ganaron.

Luffy, como era costumbre, pidió a todos los nuevos Lanterns que se unieran a su banda. Esto dio una idea a Subaru y a Batman.

-Unámonos en un gran equipo de héroes.-Dijo Subaru.-Hemos comprobado que unidos somos imparables.

-Iba a decir lo mismo.-Añadió Batman.-El anillo nos ha dicho que posibles amenazas pueden atacar la Tierra. Es mejor estar unidos que separados.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y formaron un grupo. Incluso Chichi se unió al grupo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a unirte al grupo?

-¡POR SUPUESTO, GOKU! Yo lucharé por Gohan y Goten. Ellos tienen que estudiar para ser hombres de provecho.

-Me recuerda a mi madre...-Dijo Ranma pensando en Nodoka Saotome.

Y así, nació la JPSL. Es decir, la Justice Power Society of Lanterns. Y el grupo derrotó amenazas como Tismona, Kaguya, Broly e incluso al mismo Darkseid.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Sharack.**_

Mehime regresó de Tierra-OP3. En Sharack le esperaban Kudous y el mismo Gran Arquitecto.

-Bienvenida señora Mehime.-Dijo Kudous.

-Hola. Saludos Urano.

-Bienvenida, Mehime. ¿Ya has reparado el daño?

-Sí. Todos los Mugiwara están en Tierra-OP3.

-¿Y el Pacifista PX-1?

-El Pacifista PX-1... ¡ME HE OLVIDADO DE ÉL! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Eres un desastre Mehime! ¿Me preguntó a que Universo habrá ido PX-1?

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra-16DA**_

Esta es la Tierra en la que Bu, Gotenks, Kilowog, Videl y Piccolo acabaron por accidente. (Nota: Leer New DC Dragon Ball Universe Kai para más información)

En esa Tierra, tres años pasaron desde la llegada de Bu a esa Tierra y el posterior ataque de las fuerzas el corrupto GilgaKles.

El Pacifista acabó en el lago donde los héroes lucharon contra Bu. Una pareja fue a ver que fue lo que había caído del cielo.

-Cariño. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Tranquila. Seguramente sea un meteorito.

De repente, el Pacifista se levantó, asustando a la pareja la cual salió corriendo rápidamente.

El viaje interimensional afectó seriamente la programación del Pacifista, y el Androide con el físico de Bartholomew Kuma comenzó a atacar todo lo que veía, pensando que eran los Mugiwara.

¿Qué ocurrirá en Tierra-16DA? ¿Podrán los héroes de esa Tierra acabar con el Pacifista loco?

 _ **Esta historia continuará en otro fic.**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Y pronto publicaré el nuevo fic, que será breve.

Y el próximo capítulo será sobre un universo en el que los digimons tienen los poderes y viven las aventuras de Goku y compañía. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Es posible. Incluso debe haber uno en el que Luigi sea la pareja de Peach y Mario la de Daisy.

- **baraka108:** XD. Sí. Pronto veremos las aventuras de ese Ash. Y también la batalla contra BelialVamDeMan.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Por lo que he leído, tu mismo, Ultimate Dimentor, eres el excelente guardián de tu Megaverso. Tú o la Universidad, que da más miedo. XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	19. Digimon Z

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

Nos encontramos en Tierra-692.

Un Universo habitado totalmente por digimons y cuya estructura es similar a Tierra-Z. Aquí no existen ni humanos ni ninguna otra raza.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el espacio. En un planeta lejano.

La criatura más poderosa del mundo y emperador del más amplio imperio galáctico que jamás se haya visto en ese universo estaba a punto de acabar con toda una raza.

Pero un miembro de esa raza estaba frente al malvado emperador. Planeaba acabar con la crueldad de ese ser maligno.

-¡ETEMON!-Gritó el valiente héroe mientras luchaba contra los soldados de EteMon.-¡Sal de la nave!

Su deseo se cumplió. EteMon salió de la nave para hacerse cargo personalmente de ese insecto, como él lo llamaba.

-Tú debes ser DracoMon... He oído hablar mucho de ti. Tus hazañas eclipsan al mismo Rey de tu planeta. Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí?

-¡PIENSO ACABAR CONTIGO! ¡Y cambiaré el destino de este mundo! ¡Y el de mi hijo! ¡Se acabó tu tiempo!

DracoMon atacó a EteMoon con una esfera de energía, pero el villano liberó una enorme bola de energía oscura y la lanzó contra DracoMon.

La esfera eliminó a DracoMon, a los soldados de EteMon y a todo el planeta de DracoMon. Pero antes de que la masacre comenzara, una nave escapó de la perdición y puso rumbo a la Tierra. Dentro de la nave había un huevo que recibía órdenes constantemente. EteMon, que disfrutaba viendo como el planeta estallaba en mil pedazos, ignoró totalmente que una nave escapó de sus garras.

La nave llegó a la Tierra y el huevo que había dentro eclosionó.

Un habitante de la Tierra, GokuuMon, cuidó de la criatura como si fuera su propio nieto y le enseñó artes marciales. GokuuMon llamó al niño AguMon.

Pero una noche de luna llena, AguMon se convirtió en un monstruo terrible y mató por accidente su abuelo adoptivo.

Desde entonces, AguMon vivió solo hasta que conoció a PiyoMon. La chica buscaba unas esferas llamadas DigiNúcleos. Según la leyenda, si reunes los 7 núcleos, podrás pedirle al dragón sagrado un deseo.

Tras varias aventuras, PiyoMon y AguMon conocieron a ChoHakkaiMon, LeoMon y CuluMon, y al maestro de artes marciales JijiMon. A éste último lo conocieron tras salvar a su amigo ArcheloMon de un GrizzMon bandido que quería comerse a la tortuga.

Mientras buscaban los DigiNúcleo, AguMon y compañía tuvieron que enfrentarse a la banda de DracoMon, ArukeniMon y MummyMon. Pero también se enfrentaron al terrible ejército de la Red Ribbon. Pero AguMon pudo derrotarlos a todos con facilidad y reunieron los 7 DigiNúcleos.

-¡Aparece ante nosotros, Dragón Sagrado!-Gritó PiyoMon.

De repente, los 7 DigiNúcleos brillaron y de ellos salió un enorme pilar de luz que se convirtió en un enorme dragón dorado.

-¡Mi nombre es HolyDraMon! ¡Vosotros, que habéis reunido los Siete DigiNúcleos, podéis pedirme un deseo!

-¡Bien! ¡Por fin podré tener un novio!-Exclamó PiyoMon.

-¡Y yo podré eliminar ese miedo que le tengo a las mujeres!

Todos se pelearon por pedir su deseo. Pero ChoHakkaiMon fue la que se adelantó.

-¡Deseo ropa interior masculina sexy!

-E... ¿Ese es tu deseo? ¡Muy bien!-HolyDraMon hizo aparecer un tanga de la nada. ChoHakkaiMon se puso muy feliz. Tanto que no vio que PiyoMon y LeoMon comenzaron a darle una paliza.-Ya he concedido vuestro deseo. ¡Adiós!

-Bueno... El dragón se ha ido... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-¡Yo me iré a entrenar con JijiMon tal y como acordé con él!-Dijo AguMon.

-Y yo creo que iré de vuelta a West City a buscar novio...

-Podría acompañarte, PiyoMon.-Dijo LeoMon.-A lo mejor en la ciudad, curo mi miedo a las mujeres.

-¡LeoMon!-Gritó nervioso CuluMon.-¡Estás hablando con una chica! ¡Ya estás curado!

-¿Cómo? ¡Pues es verdad! ¡Ya no me dan miedo las mujeres!

-Y yo creo que he conocido al hombre de mis sueños...

PiyoMon y LeoMon se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar juntos mientras CuluMon volaba alrededor de la pareja.

Y así, AguMon y sus amigos fueron cada uno por su lado.

Tras varios días de viaje, AguMon llegó a casa de JijiMon, la cual estaba situada en una pequeña isla en medio del Océano.

-¡Hola! ¿Abuelo? ¿Tortuga?

-¿Quién grita de esa forma? ¡Ah! ¡AguMon! ¡Bienvenido!

-He venido para entrenar contigo. Tal y como quedamos.

-Muy bien. Ahora mismo comenzaremos. ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?

Una pequeña embarcación pesquera se acercaba a la isla. En ella iba un chico que dio un gran salto y aterrizó en la isla.

-¡Mis saludos legendario maestro JijiMon! Mi nombre es TentoMon, y quiero ser su discípulo.

-Vaya... Parece que hoy todos quieren ser mis discípulos...

-Y le traigo un regalo como muestra de agradecimiento.

TentoMon le mostró a JijiMon un montón de revistas eróticas. El viejo maestro se emocionó y comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz.

-¡Bien! ¡Te acepto como aprendiz! Y por lo que veo, tendrás futuro chico.

-¡Gracias maestro!-Respondió TentoMon mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ahora..-Dijo JijiMon.-Tenéis que haer algo antes de que comience a entrenaros. Debéis traerme un chica guapa para que viva conmigo.

-¿Una chica guapa?-Se preguntó AguMon.-¿Cómo las de esas revistas?

-¡EXÁCTAMENTE!-Respondió emocionado JijiMon.-Ahora. Id a buscarla ante de que se ponga el Sol. O no o entrenaré.

Rápidamente, AguMon y TentoMon fueron a buscar a una chica guapa.

Tras hora de buqueda, AguMon y TentoMon llevaron a una chica guapa a la isla de JijiMon.

-¡Maestro! ¡Le traemos una chica!

-¡MARAVILLOSO! ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es SisterMon, y estos chicos me salvaron de unos hombres malos.

-¡Pues no te preocupes! En esta isla estarás segura, SisterMon.

-Ah. Muchas gracias. A... Aaaa... ¡ATCHÍS!

SisterMon estornudó y su ropa se volvió negra.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es la cárcel? ¡AAAAARGH!

SisterMon sacó dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra los presentes.

 **1 año pasó.**

Y llegó el día del Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales.

Muchos luchadores de todas partes el mundo acudieron a la cita para lograr ganar el primer premio.

AguMon, TentoMon, JijiMon y LeoMon superaron las eliminatorias y se clasificaron. Pero no lo iban a tener fácil. Ya que TerrierMon y LopMon, aprendices de KaratenMon, rival de JijiMon, también se clasificaron.

En el primer combate tuvieron que luchar LeoMon y TerrierMon.

LeoMon era un guerrero fuerte y en este año mejoró mucho, pero TerrierMon era mejor y más letal.

LeoMon atacaba con puños y patadas a TerrierMon, pero éste último esquivaba los golpes con rápidez y agilidad.

-Eres muy lento. ¡Has sido muy estúpido al querer luchar contra mí!

TerrierMon tumbó de un golpe a LeoMon y luego le partió la pierna con su pie. TerrierMon ganó el combate ya que LeoMon no podía seguir luchando.

El segundo combate comenzó. Iban a luchar TentoMon contra LopMon. LopMon también era un enemigo a tener en cuenta, ya que poseía poderes psíquicos increíbles. Con ellos inmovilizó a TentoMon sin ningún problema.

-¡Jejejejeje!-Dijo LopMon.-Dentro de 5 segundos morirás. ¡Ya verás!

LopMon alzó su dedo y comenzó a acumular energía.

-¡Mi Dodonpa te dejará hecho cenizas! ¡5!

-¡Ah! ¡Debo buscar la forma de escapar!

-¡No la hay! ¡4!

-¡No! ¡No quiero morir abrasado!

-¡2! ¡3! ¡1!

-¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber cómo cuentas? El tres va antes del dos en una cuenta atrás.

-¿Eh? ¿A ver?-LopMon se puso a contar con los dedos, librando a TentoMon de su poder psíquico. -1. 2. 3... ¡ES VERDAD!

-¡TOMA ESTA!

TentoMon lanzó un potente Kamehameha a LopMon y lo lanzó fuera del tatami. Gracias a la ignorancia de LopMon, TentoMon pudo clasificarse.

Ahora era el turno de AguMon. AguMon tuvo que luchar contra GarbageMon, un luchador que usaba su olor corporal como arma. AguMon lo pasó fatal, pero logró vencer fácilmente a GarbageMon con su ataque Piedra-Papel-Tijera.

Ahora era el turno de JijiMon. A JijiMon le tocó luchar contra un hombre encapuchado.

-Tengamos un combate justo.-Dijo JijiMon mientras saludaba a su oponente.

-Sí. Tuve razón al venir aquí...-Dijo el misterioso inividuo.-Aquí se ha reunido mucha gente.

El misterioso inividuo comenzó a expulsar energía. Esa energía, de repente, se convirtió en una estrella de cinco puntas.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo JijiMon mientras se preparaba para combatir contra el misterioso ser.

-¡Os mataré a todos! ¡Y vuestras almas irán directamente al Amo Parallox! Con ellas, el Amo volverá a la vida.

-Me parece que no te saldrás con la tuya.

JijiMon aumentó su musculatura y se preparó para disparar un potente Kamehameha.

-¡Viejo estúpido! ¿Acaso crees que con tu minúsculo poder puedes pararme? ¡TOMA!

El Profeta de Parallox atacó a JijiMon con varios relámpagos ocuros. JijiMon no retrocedía y recibía con su cuerpo el poder oscuro del Profeta. LopMon y TerrierMon miraban como el anciano maestro no se rendía a pesar de que los ataques del Profeta eran más fuertes que él.

-¿Por qué no huye ese viejo? ¿Acaso crée que tiene alguna posibilidad contra ese ser?

El Profeta seguía atacando a JijiMon, pero éste no retrocedía un milímetro.

-¡Tendrías que haber huío como lo ha hecho la mayoría del público!

-¡No lo haré! ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! Si te dejo actuar, la cosa irá a peor. ¡Y podrías matar a muchos inocentes! ¡¿Es qué acaso no te importan las vidas de toda esa gente?!

-¡PARA NADA! ¡MUERE!

El Profeta atacó a JijiMon con su báculo, pero el anciano liberó toda la energía que había estado acumulando y la lanzó contra el Profeta. El ataque de energía fulminó al Profeta. Las cenizas formaron temporalmente la cara de Parallox.

- **¡Increíble! ¡De todos los Profetas que han ido apareciendo por todo este Megaverso, tú has demostrado ser el más débil! ¡Y vosotros, habitantes de este mundo, pronto sabréis de lo que soy capaz! ¡Jajajajajajaja!**

JijiMon cayó al suelo agotado. Usó todas sus energías en ese ataque. KaratenMon, aprovechando que su rival estaba débil, atacó a JijiMon, pero TentoMon cubrió a su maestro y recibió el ataque.

-¡TentoMon!

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Maestro y alumno van a morir!

KaratenMon iba a rematar a TentoMon, pero un potente ataque de energía mandó bien lejos a KaratenMon. TerrierMon salvó a TentoMon de su cruel maestro.

-¿Nos has salvado?

-Sí. Decidí entrenar con el maetro KaratenMon porque quería ser un asesino igual de poderoso que su hermano. Pero tras este suceso, he cambiado de opinión. Ya no me apetece ser un asesino temido y odiado. Quiero ser un hombre respetable y admirable como usted, JijiMon. Por favor, acépteme como su alumno.

Los organizadores del torneo pospusieron el evento una hora. Y cuando esta hora pasó, el combate final comenzó. Ya que TentoMon y JijiMon no estaban en condiciones de luchar, AguMon y TerrierMon pasaron automáticamente a la final.

AguMon y TerrierMon subieron al tatami, se saludaron y se prepararon para combatir.

¿Quién ganará?

 **Eso lo sabremos en el nuevo fic "Digimon Z".**

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué oss ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo, veremos un Universo en el que Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino y Minako Aino son Adeptos. Y también, un poderoso ser entrará en acción. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Es sarcasmo. XDD Y saciaré tu curiosidad. Lum recibió uno de Star Saphire. Su uniforme es su ropa de oni, pero en lugar de amarilla, es rosa. Ataru también es un Star Saphire como Sanji y Muten. La misión de Lum es controlar el infinito "amor" que siente Ataru hacia toda mujer. Y Asuka uno amarillo. Lo recibió a causa del miedo que tiene hacia los hombres.

- **carlos13:** Son anillos especiales. Se cargan con las emociones que el poseedor tiene.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	20. La aventura de las hermosas Adeptas

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 _ **Capítulo 19: Sol Dorado: La aventura de las hermosas Adeptas.**_

 _ **Capítulo I.**_

 **Tierra-1592.**

Nos encontramos en el continente de Weyard.

Un mundo en el que la gente usaba la Alquimia para hacer sus tareas diarias y también para dañar a los prójimos.

Por eso, el Sabio, una criatura nacida de la Alquimia, decidió sellar esa poderosa fuerza apagando las luces de los Faros de Marte, Mercurio, Venus y Júpiter.

El mundo rápidamente se acostumbró a vivir sin el abuso de la alquimia. Pero la gente no sabía que, al haber apagado los Faros, habían condenado a su Univeso plano.

La leyenda del Sol Dorado comienza con el evento transformador que tuvo lugar en el monte Aleph, junto a la aldea Juuban. En esta montaña, habían ocultas 4 reliquias que podían liberar al Sol Dorado. Estos se encontraban en el Templo Sonne, en las entrañas de la montaña.

Un buen día, Minako, Rei y Hotaru decidieron visitar a la anciana Serenity, una erudita de la alquimia. Por el camino, se toparon con unos extraños de aspecto inquietante que ansiaban apoderarse de las reliquias del templo. Las tres amigas corrieron para avisar a Serenity. Éta temía que los extraños ya hubieran entrado en el templo.

Aunque solamente podían pasar al templo sacerdotes, Serenity y las demás entraron para encontrar a los villanos. Dentro del templo encontraron trampas que , en lugar de ahuyentarlos, los intrigaban cada vez más. Todo aquello despertó en ellos el anhelo de grandes aventuras. Sus ansias de avennturas llevaron a las chicas al mismo corazón de la montaña, hasta la cámara donde estaban guardadas las reliquias.

Pero entonces, un grupo de canallas entró en escena para sacarlos de su asombro. Sin saberlo, Serenity y sus amigas les habían hecho todo el trabajo sucio, al sortear toas las trampas del templo. Su guía era Haruka, la hermana de Hotaru de la cual se pensaba que había muerto en una tormenta hace tres años.

Los saqueadores tomaron a Hotaru y a Serenity como rehenes. Y también se quedaron con las legendarias reliquias del Templo Sonne. Las Estrellas Elementales.

A Minako y a Rei las dejaron a su suerte dentro de la cámara. Con todas las salidas bloqueadas, las dos chicas no podían escapar. La pérdida de las Estrellas Elementales provocó que el monte comenzara a temblar con violencia. Así se dieron cuenta de que Aleph era un volcán que había entrado en erupción y estaba expulsando lava.

Rei y Minako estaban atrapadas...

Así, cuando ya casi habían renunciado a toda esperanza, se les apareció el Hombre Sabio, el mítico Guardián del Templo Sonne.

El Hombre Sabio les explicó que el robo de las Estrellas Elementales podía provocar una catástrofe de dimensiones colosales. Temía que el plan de los ladrones era llevar las reliquias a los cuatro faros elementales. Estos fueron construídos para contener el poder destructor de la Alquimia. Pero con las reliquias robadas era posible volver a encenderlos y restaurar la alquimia.

El Hombre Sabio les reveló que en otros tiempos ya se había evitado una catástrofe como la que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El Hombre Sabio, una vez terminó de explicar la historia, teletransportó a Minako y a Rei a la entrada del Templo. Gracias a él, lograron escapar de la furia del Monte Aleph.

 **Capítulo II**

Un día después, Minako y Rei iniciaron un viaje que los llevaría muy lejos de Juuban, su hogar. Su misión era encontrar las Estrellas Elementales y rescatar a Hotaru y a Serenity de sus captores. Era importante detener a Haruka, la cual se alió con los enemigos de Juuban. Durante sus viaje, las dos valientes chicas encontraron varios guerreros que e unieron a su causa.

Makoto, la primera en unirse a ellas, era una adepta del viento que era capaz de leer las mentes. Las tres siguieron su viaje y se vieron obligados a pasar numerosas pruebas de valor y determinación. Al final llegaron al pueblo de Imil, donde estaba el Faro de Mercurio.

Allí conocieron a Ami, la cual se dedicaba a cuidar de los ancianos y los enfermos. Ami era una de los últimos miembros de la familia dedicada a proteger el Faro consagrado al elemento del Agua.

Pero los héroes llegaron tarde. El Faro ya estaba siendo encendido. Alguien llegó antes que ellos y encendió la llama. La intrusa era Galaxia. Al encender el Faro, Galaxia no solo traicionó a Imil, también provocó el fracaso de la misión de nuestras heroínas.

El largo viaje de Minako y us amigas fue en vano.

Ami decidió unirse al grupo, pues sabía que sus hablidades serían útiles si querían detener a Galaxia.

Ella y Haruka compartían el mismo objetivo y debían ser detenidos a toda costa. Pero las chicas estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro.

 _ **Capítulo III**_

La frenética persecución de Haruka y Galaxia hizo que nuestras cuatro heroínas se adentraran en tierras misteriosas.

Conocieron a personas afectadas por los acontecimientos extraños de esos tiempos terribles. Pero de cualquier forma siempre lograban salir airosos de los peores aprietos. Juntos, ningún obstáculo parecía insalvable.

En su viaje, una cosa parecía clara: ¡El caos parecía reinar en todas partes!

Intuían que el Faro de Mercurio era la causa de los problemas con su influencia caótica.

Minako y las demás tuvieron que luchar contra hordas de monstruos. Y con cada victoria el grupo ganaba confianza y poder.

Después de viajar a Tolbi, cruzaron el puente que les llevaba a otro continente, Gondowan, un continente lleno de desiertos interminables y desoladores. Pero pronto llegaron a Lalivero, la ciudad donde estaba el Faro de Venus.

El grupo estaba listo para enfrentar los retos del Faro. Pero por desgracia, Galaxia y su grupo llegaron antes. El Faro de Venus aguardaba más misterios que el de Mercurio. Tras muchos peligros, el grupo llegó a la cima y dio caza a los rufianes.

Pero Haruka y Galaxia no estaban allí. Allí solamente estaban Jadeite y Koan, guerreros poderosos de tierras muy lejanas.

Tras una feroz batalla, el grupo logró doblegar al enemigo. Pero...

El faro fue encendido. Todo fue en vano. La fuerza elemental de la Tierra se había desatado con violencia. Y el Faro de Venus comenzó a hundirse. Muchas personas quedaron atrapadas en el derrumbe. Entre ellas Haruka y la sacerdotisa de Lalivero, Setsuna.

El Faro al final se desmoronó y acabó en el fondo del mar...

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

Minako y sus compañeras lograron escapar de la desolación de Lalivero. Embarcaron en un viejo barco y pusieron rumbo al Este. Intentaban alcanzar a los captores de Hotaru. Pero al mismo tiempo, debían cumplir una misión encomendada por el gobernador de Tolbi. Tenían que encontrar Lemuria.

El viaje las llevó hasta ciudades donde tuvieron noticias inquietantes. Al parecer, Haruka y Setsuna estaban vivas. Ambas, de algún modo, lograron sobrevivir al derrumbe del Faro de Venus.

Minako descubrió que Haruka rondaba cerca de Izumo. Ccorría el rumor de que ella y sus secuaces lograron derrotar a la serpiente de Izumo, salvando así la ciudad. También se comentaba de que Haruka le dio una paliza al pirata Rubeus.

¿Haruka actuando como una heroína? Incluso se decía que habían conseguido el tesoro de Ankhol.

En ese momento, Haruka decidió poner rumbo hacia el tercer faro. El de Júpiter.

Llegaron al continente de Atteka. Allí estaba el tercer faro. Minako y sus compañeras estaban ansiosas por alcanzar a Haruka. En medio de la desesperación, cometieron un grave error que las llevó a una trampa. No se toparon con Haruka. Se toparon con Ojo de Halcón y Eudial, miembros de Prox, una aldea de Adeptos del Fuego. Ellos provocaron todos los problemas y querían acabar con las heroínas de un solo golpe. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, Haruka y su grupo aparecieron para ayudar al grupo de Minako. Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru, habitante de Lemuria, plantaron cara a la pareja y provocaron su huída.

Pero otro Faro fue encendido. Tres de los Cuatro Faros etaban encendidos.

Pero entoces, Serenity reveló los verdaderos secretos de los Faros y de la Alquimia al grupo de Minako. Le reveló que, si los Faros no volvían a ser encendidos, el mundo plano de Weyard se vería abocado a un final apocalíptico.

Al sellar la Alquimia, también sellaron la fuerza vital de Weyard y éste comenzó a desmoronarse. El mundo avanzaba hacia su fin. La Alquimia fue sellada porque había gente que abusaba de su poder. Y las consecuencias fueron devastadoras.

Minako y las demás comprendieron de que habían estado equivocadas al intentar detener el reencendido de los Faros y accedieron a encender el último Faro. El de Marte.

 _ **Capítulo V**_

El último faro que quedaba era el de Marte, situado en la zona más septentrional de Prox. Los proxianos estaban al borde de la extinción, por eso querían encender los faros elementales. su hogar se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

Minako y Haruka unieron fuerzas para salvar el mundo. Su estrecha colaboración les permitió volver a encender el Faro de Marte.

En ese instante, un haz de luz más brillante que el Sol emergió de cada uno de los 4 faros elementales. Los cuatros haces de luz convergieron en el cielo, justo sobre el monte Aleph. Una esfera de fuego que ardía como un sol candente apareció e iluminó todos los rincones del mundo. El Sol Dorado se había deatado. El fenómeno salvó al mundo de la decadencia y una muerte segura.

Y por todas sus grandes hazañas, nuestras heroínas pasaron a la historia como las Guerreras de Juuban. Esas guerreras lo sacrificaron todo para desatar el Sol Dorado. Y ahora, una nueva hornada de héroes vivirán sus aventuras.

 _ **#########**_

Nos encontramos en un asteroide situado en el vacio entre Universos. Allí había un hermoso palacio donde habitaba un dios omniversal llamado Pallestro. El dios se dirigió a sus súbditos.

-¡ME ABURRO! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡La eternidad es aburrida! ¡Sobre todo cuando has hecho y has visto de todo!

-Majestad.-Dijo un mayordomo que recordaba a un genio de lámpara.-Tengo una idea. Porque no organiza un torneo de lucha entre varios guerreros del Megaverso-MCDU. Usted es fan de las luchas.

-Sí... Podría ser interesante... ¡Eres muy sabio Boudler! ¡Reúne información sobre los guerreros que hay en el Megaverso y traemela! ¡Yo mismo decidiré a los participantes! ¿Queda claro?

-¡Sí Amo!

Boudler se acercó a un gran ordenador. Allí escribió toda la información y la imprimió en un papel.

-Aquí tiene señor.-Boudler le dio el papel a Pallestro.

-Excelente. Ahora usaré mis poderes para crear un gran coliseo en un planeta abandonado de un Universo sin vida. Ya sabes, rollos sobre dañar a inocentes, bla, bla, bla... Y allí se llevará a cabo mi Torneo de lucha Megaversal.

Pallestro apareció en dicho planeta, alzó sus brazos y un gran coliseo apareció ante él.

-Bien... ¡Todo está listo ahora! ¡Mwahahahahaha!

¿Quiénes son esstos misteriosos Pallestro y Boulder? ¿Volveremos a ver a las Adeptas?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, veremos un universo amalgama. Será una amalgama entre Digimon y Pokémon. Y también veremos el primer combate del Espectáculo que Pallestro va a organizar. ¡No os lo perdáis!

 **¡Ah! Y cómo regalo de navidad, mañana publicaré un capítulo de "Super" y un trailer sobre un fic película que tengo planeado hacer. ¡Estad atentos!**

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Sí. Tienes razón. Fue una suerte que EteMon no apareciera en el Muno Real junto con Tai. Las consecuencias hubieran sido nefastas. De hecho, este suceso lo contaré dentro de poco en este fic.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí tienes el nuevo Universo. Un univeso con chicas sexys, como nos gusta a todos. XD. Y sobre GokuuMon, pensaba hacerlo el protagonista, pero me parecía mejor idea usar a AguMon.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos y Feliz Navidad a todos!**_


	21. El Mundo Misterioso de Dikémon

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 _ **Capítulo 20: El Mundo Misterioso de Dikémon.**_

-¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido al mundo Dikémon! Bueno, a uno e los muchos mundos Dikémon. Aquí viven criaturas conocidas como Dikémon. Es la abreviatura de Monstruos Digitales de Bolsillo. En muchos mundos, la humanidad convive con ellos y evolucionan en grupo. En otros, la humanidad no existe. ¿Qué quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Profesor Genoak, habitante de Tierra-1237. Soy un experto científico reconocido en mi mundo y me dedico a investigar a los Dikémon. Y ahora, seas chico o chica, espero que disfrutes de las aventuras de este mundo.

 **Tierra-1236.**

Nos encontramos en uno de los muchos mundos Dikémon que existen en el Megaverso-MCDU.

Es de noche. Una fuerte tormenta se desató. Y las fuertes olas arrastraron a un Dikémon hasta la orilla.

Al día siguiente, la criatura fue encontrada por dos Dikémon. Patachu y Kamertle.

-¡Mira!-Exclamó Patachu.-¡Allí hay alguien inconsciente!

-¡Vayamos a ayudarle! ¡Podría estar malherido!

Patachu y Kamertle fueron a ayudar al Dikémon que estaba tumbado en la arena de la playa.

-Despierta. ¡Despierta!-Patachu comenzó a golpear con fuerza al Dikémon con sus alas. El Dikémon despertó al momento.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estás en la playa cercana al Dikégremio.

-¿Dikégremio? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Estás de broma? Todos los Dikémon conocen el Dikégremio.

-Todos los Dikémon conocen... Espera. Ahora que me fijo. Estoy hablando con Dikémon y los entiendo.

-¡Je,je! Dices unas cosas muy graciosas. Eres el primer Agumander que conozco que tiene sentido del humor.

-¿Agumander?-El Dikémon se miró en el agua para er su reflejo. Agumander dio un fuerte grito al ver su reflejo.-¡Iiiiiiiiih! ¡Soy un Agumander! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Si soy un humano! ¡Tiene que ser una pesadilla!

-¿Humano? ¿Eress un humano?

-¡Así es! ¡Y por algún motivo extraño me he convertido en Dikémon! ¿Vosotros sabéis algo?

-No.-Respondió Kamertle.-Pero seguro que alguien en el Dikégremio lo sabe. ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntar?

-Vale. No pierdo nada por preguntar. Yo lo único que quiero es volver a ser humano y volver a casa.

Agumander, Kamertle y Patachu fueron al Dikégremio, lugar donde se reunen los equipos exploradores. Estos equipos se dedican a ir de aventuras, detener a criminales y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan.

-Aquí es. Seguro que aquí hay alguien que pueda ayudarte. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Pues no lo recuerdo! Parece ser que he perdido la memoria al...

-¡Dikémon detectado! ¡Dikémon detectado! Procedo a identificar la huella... ¡Es un Agumander!

-¡Ah! ¿De dónde sale esa voz?-Dijo Agumander mientras se agarraba a Kamertle y a Patachu. De repente, de bajo tierra, surgió un Digmoge acompañado por un Dugmoge.

-¡Podéis pasar! ¡Bienvenidos al Dikégremio!

-¡Qué susto! ¡Se trataba del sistema de seguridad del Dikégremio!

Una vez aclarado el asunto, Agumander, Patachu y Kamertle entraron en el Dikégremio. Allí, se reunieron con Parrotot y el líder del Dikégremio Wigglyburp

-¡Croack! ¡Croack! ¿Podemos ayudaros en algo?-Preguntó Parrotot.

-Bueno, verás... Este Agumander afirma ser un humano convertido en Dikémon.

-¿Un humano dices?

-¡Sí! ¡Y ahora buscamos la forma de que vuelva a la normalidad y pueda volver a casa! ¿Conocéis alguna manera?

-Yo no conozco ninguna. ¿Y tú, Gran Burp?

Wigglyburp no respondía. Parecía una estatua. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad. Cuando 5 minutos pasaron, Wigglyburp decidió responder.

-¡No! ¡No conozco ninguna!

-¡Sorprendente!-Respondió Parrotot.-Ni siquiera el Gran Burp, que ha viajado por todo este mundo, conoce la forma de ayudar a este Agumander.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Exclamó Patachu.-Vamos a unirnos al Dikégremio. Si viajamos por el mundo, a lo mejor encontramos alguna pista que pueda ayudarnos.

-¡Buena idea Patachu! ¿Y tú qué dices, Agumander?

-¡Por qué no! Podría ser divertido. ¡Vamos a unirnos!

Y así nació el equipo explorador APK. E instalaron su base en el Rico Tylopedo. Durante sus aventuras combatieron contra criminales como Floselia, Bakuzee o Snither.

Pero lo que no sabían es que, su mundo estaba siendo alterado por una voluntad oscura. Alguien estaba robando los Engranajes Sagrados del Tiempo y el tiempo se detenía en algunas partes del mundo.

Pronto, la oscuridad consumiría ese mundo.

 _ **########**_

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora que aparezcan todos los guerreros que participarán en el Primer Torneo Megaversal!

Pallestro chasqueó los dedos y los guerreros elegidos aparecieron en medio del coliseo. Pallestro chasqueó otra vez los dedos y una gran cantidad de gente apareció en las gradas.

-Esto será un gran evento. Sería una lástima que no tuviera público.

El público, al igual que los luchadores, estaban confusos. No sabían donde estaban.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntaba Tennosuke de Tierra-18815.-Se suponía que hoy era mi día libre. ¿Subaru? ¿SuperBoy? ¿MegaMan?

-Ya sé que esto ha sido algo repentino.-Dijo Pallestro.-Pero intentemos que este torneo de lucha sea un evento inolvidable.

-¡MANDAME A CASA AHORA MISMO!-Gritó Tennosuke.

-A mí no me amenaces.-Dijo Pallestro.-Yo puedo acabar con cualquiera de vosotros en un segundo sin realizar un mayor esfuerzo. ¿Veis esa galaxia de allí?

La galaxia que señaló Pallestro tenía una forma peculiar. Su forma era similar al del kanji "Nu".

-¡Oh! ¡Mi utopia!-Gritó Tokoro Tennosuke.-¡Me encantaría vivir en esa Galaxia!

Pallestro señaló la galaxia, y en un segundo, ésta estalló. Todos se quedaron de piedra.

-¡NO!-Tokoro Tennosuke cayó al suelo desanimado y comenzó a llorar.

-"¡Qué poder!"-Pensó Buhan de Tierra-Z3.-Si quisiera podría matarnos a todos fácilmente. ¡Es la clase de poder que he estado buscando! ¡Je!

-¡¿Qué diablos hago yo en aquí?! ¡El autor me está quitando mi preciado tiempo y encima me hace trabajar gratis! ¿Cómo voy a crear mi utopía si no deja de sacarme en sus fics? ¡Ya tengo bastante con la universidad! ¡ABUSAS DE MÍ, MISTER CONDE DE URANO! ¡Yo tengo vida propia!

-Amo Subentor...-Dijo Sarunero.-Parece que se va a celebrar un Torneo de Artes Marciales... Y hemos sido invitados a participar.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cochinos seres omnipotentes! ¡Yo no quiero participar en esta cosa! ¡Yo estaba a punto de localizar Silverscyra! ¡Mi utopía!

Pallestro hizo aparecer un micrófono.

-Y ahora damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Primer Torneo Megaversal de Lucha. Aquí sereis testigos de batallas colosales entre los seres más extraordinarios del Omniverso. Pero solamente, uno de ellos ganará este torneo. A continuación, os explicaré las normas del torneo. Veamos... 4 tomates. 1 puerro... ¡BOUDLER! ¡ESTO ES LA LISTA DE LA COMPRA!

-¡Lo siento amo! ¡Me he confundido! ¡Aquí están las normas!

-¡Es más inútil que tú!-Le dijo Subamentor a Sarunero.

-Muy bien... Veamos.

1-Todos los combates son escogidos al azar. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que pueden pelear gente de Univeros distintos así como participantes de un mismo universo.

2-Una vez que se diga su nombre y el universo al que pertenecen, teneis 60 segundos para subir a la plataforma. Si en ese tiempo no subiis a la plataforma, sereis descalificados. Estad alerta.

3-Para que un combate pueda iniciar, ambos contendientes deben tocar la plataforma con sus pies. Esto significa que, aunque subais volando, debeis tocar la plataforma con un pie por lo menos. Si uno de los contendientes ataca al otro sin haber tocado la plataforma antes, será descalificado.

4-Si os rendiis o abandonais antes de que comience vuestro combate, perdereis. Si lograis noquear a su adversario por un límite de 30 segundos, ganais. Si uno de los contendientes acaba fuera de la plataforma, este tiene un límite de 10 segundos para volver a subir. Si después de ese límite, no lo logra, será descalificado. También ganais si matais al adversario.

Después de oir esto se hizo un silencio en el lugar.

-¿Matar? ¡Eso es una salvajada!-Gritó Misae Nohara que estaba en el público.

-Opino igual.-Dijo la Diosa Belldandy de Tierra-OMG, que se sentaba cerca de la familia Nohara.

-Eso he dicho. Pueden matar al adversario en este torneo. Pero no os preocupeis. El adversario será resucitado una vez acabe el combate. Por donde iba... ¡Ah sí!

5-El uso de las armas está permitido, ya sean tecnológicas o mágicas.

6-No debeis pelear contra ningún otro de los participantes fuera de un combate oficial. Si rompeis esta regla, sereis descalificados junto con todo su universo. ¿Entendido, señor de humo?-Dijo Pallestro mirando a Smoker.

7-No debeis atacar al público, pero esta regla tiene una pequeña contradicción.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó el público asustado.

-¡Ahem! Si durante el combate, uno de los contendientes desvía el ataque de su oponente y este se dirige hacia el público, no os preocupeis, gente del público. Una barrera os protege en todo momento. Pero si los atacan intencionalmente, entonces serán descalificados junto con todo su universo.

8-Mientras esperais vuestro turno, podeis disfrutar de los servicios extra con los que disponemos. Comida, entretenimiento, salas de descanso, etc. Pero siempre deben estar atentos a escuchar su nombre. Mis asistentes Bella y Boudler os atenderan encantados.

9-Aquellos que resulten heridos en los combates, serán atendidos al finalizar cada combate.

-El ganador del torneo obtendrá como premio lo que él desee. ¡Y todo gracias a esta lámpara mágica del Multiverso-Ds! ¡Ah! Y para entretener al público haremos de vez en cuando combates de exhibición. Si teneis alguna duda, consultádsela a Bella, mi hermosa asistente. Ella es un clon de Harbinger, la ayudante del Monitor original. Un clon muy simpático de un tipo llamado Dimentor la creó para mí como regalo de cumpleaños. Así que os puede atender a todos en cualquier momento y a la vez.

-¡UAU! ¡CHICA SEXY!-Subamentor se acercó pervertidamente a Bella, pero ésta lo recibió con un sartenazo en la cara.-¡¿Qué diablos me has hecho?!

-¡Defenderme! Yo fui creada por un ser igual de pervertido que tú! ¡Te lo advierto! Intenta abusar de mí y serás descalificado.

-Bruja...-Dijo Subamentor mientras volvía con Sarunero.

-Antes del primer combate, me encantaría que el Doctor Ivo Robotnik de Tierra-Aosth suba al tatami.

Un hombre gordo, con bigotes de morsa y mirada furiosa subió al tatami y se sentó delante de un órgano.

-¡Gracias, mi querido Pallestro! ¡Gentuza asquerosa que ha venido a este lugar! Escuchad mi canción. La compuse mientras estaba inspirado torturando a una amiga de Sonic. ¡Escuchad!

Robotnik comenzó a tocar el órgano y comenzó a cantar con sus esbirros Scratch y Grounder.

 **Robotnik es maravillooooso.**

 **El erizo es un patooooso.**

 **Soy el más malvado de la ciuuudaaaaad.**

 **Es muy, muy, muy malvaaado.**

 **Yo soy un genio. Esa es la verdaaaad.**

 **Sí. Que gran sinceridaaaad.**

 **¡Soy el podero, podero, poderoso Robotniiiiik!**

 **¡Aiduuuuh! ¡Aidududuuuuh! ¡Dudududu! ¡AIDUUUUH!**

 **¡Es el podero, podero, poderoso Robotnik! ¡Aiduuuuh! ¡Aidududuuuuh! ¡Dudududu! ¡AIDUUUUH!**

 **¡DUAAAAAAAAH!**

Todo el mundo estaba con los oídos tapados. Eggman de Tierra-StH, Eggman de Tierra-StHB y otro Robotnik de Tierra-SatAM sentían vergüenza ajena.

-¡Basta!-Gritó Pallestro.-¡Eso no es música! ¡ES UN INFIERNO! ¡LARGO! ¡No sé porque te dejé cantar!

Pallestro envió a Robotnik, Scratch y Grounder de vuelta a las gradas. Allí, Robotnik se reunió con su avergonzada madre.

-¡Cretino! ¡Eres igual de payaso que tu padre!

Mama Robotnik golpeó la cabeza de Robotnik con su paraguas.

-Bueno... Tras este acto vergonzoso, comenzará el primer combate. ¡Yamcha de Tierra-Z contra Kampyo de Tierra-Bbb! ¡Subid al tatami, por favor!

Los dos aludidos subieron al tatami. Yamcha se confió al ver quien era su contrincante.

-¡Je! ¡Un ser enano! Esta vez sí que pasaré de la primera ronda.

-¡Comenzad!

Yamcha se lanzó contra Kampyo. El luchador absurdo de Tierra-Bbb desapareció a gran velocidad.

-¿Dónde... ¡GAAAAAH!

Kampyo apareció detrás de Yamcha y clavó sus pequeñas manos en el trasero del luchador de Tierra-Z. Yamcha cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Yamcha ha caído! ¡El ganador es Kampyo de Tierra-Bbb!

-¡Espere, amo Pallestro!-Dijo Boudler.-Kampyo ha fallecido. Ha consumido toda su energía vital para realizar este ataque. Intento resucitarlo, pero no puedo. Así que el combate no tiene ganador.

-Empezamos bien...-Dijo en voz baja Pallestro.-Seguro que esto es un complot. Primero la canción. Ahora esto. ¡Llevaos a esos dos! ¡Sacadlos de la plataforma!

Unos médicos aparecieron y se llevaron el cuerpo del pequeño Kampyo y a Yamcha. El patoso luchador no podía moverse ya que sentía un gran dolor en el culo.

Pallestro anunció, avergonzado, el siguiente combate.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Ahora comienza el verdadero primer combate! ¡Lo de antes no ha ocurrido nunca! Y si alguien habla sobre eso, será fulminado. ¡Primer Combate! ¡Tokoro Tennosuke de Tierra-18815 contra el vicealmirante MagiGarp de Tierra-11161432!

-¡Mi turno!-Tennosuke, feliz, subió al ring. Allí, le esperaba su rival MagiGarp.-¡Oh! ¡Qué fácil va a ser este torneo! ¡Regresaré a casa como el triunfador que soy!

-Que lugar más curioso... ¡Oh! ¡Entre el público me ha parecido ver un Luffy Marine! ¿Por qué mi Luffy no puede ser como él?

-¿Estáis listos?-Preguntó Boulder. Los dos luchadores asintieron.-¡Comenzad!

-¡Técnica tembleque: Plancha de Gelatinaagh!

Tennosuke no pudo realizar su ataque, ya que recibió un coletazo de MagiGarp. El ser gelatinoso de la JPSA Súper salió del ring, perdiendo el combate.

-¡Sufre el poder de mi Salpicadura del Amor!

-¡Tennosuke ha salido del ring! ¡MagiGarp ha ganado el combate!

-¡Llevadme a casa! ¡Yo solamente quiero dormir!-Gritó Tennosuke llorando.

-Haced lo que dice. ¡Y ahora, segundo combate! ¡Será entre Sailor Bandora de Tierra-61430 contra Tommy Oliver de Tierra-010120161431! ¡Subid al tatami, por favor!

Ambos luchadores subieron al ring y se prepararon para combatir.

-¡Te deseo suerte! ¡Pero seré yo quién gane!-Dijo Sailor Bandora mientras preparaba su báculo.

-Mejor no hables de suerte. Ya que tú has tenido la mala suerte de luchar contra mí.-Dijo Tommy mientras salían garras de sus manos.

Sailor Bandora y Tommy comenzaron a luchar. Mientas, entre el público, el Maestro Grulla de Tierra-DB2 miraba el combate con atención.

-¡Je! ¡Vaya birria de luchadores! ¡Mis dos discípulos serán capaces de derrotar a sus oponentes y llegarán a la final! ¡Y por fin podré pedir mi deseo!

Por otro lado, entre el público, dos individuos también tramaban hacerse con la lámpara del genio. AruJessie, Meotail y Jammy, esbirros de Giokawa de Tierra-1237 estaban elaborando una estrategia para robar la lámpara y escapar a su universo sin ser descubiertos.

-Este es el plan. Nos infiltraremos entre los encargados del Coliseo y buscaremos la lámpara. Una vez la encontremos, la robamos y volvemos a casa enseguida.

-¡Así es, Arujessie! Y una vez volvamos a casa, le pediremos al genio que Giokawa sea el Amo Supremo de todos los Universos. ¡El Team Rocket será el Amo Supremo del Todo!

-No sé... Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¡No seas gafe Jammy y ayúdanos!-Dijo Arujessie mientras se llevaba a rastras a su compañero.

En el ring, Sailor Bandora atacaba a Tommy con sus relámpagos. Pero Tommy los esquivaba fácilmente.

-¡Necesitarás algo más que eso para derrotarme, hechicera!

-¡Ya lo veo, Tommy! ¡Hasta aquí has llegado! ¡Varita, dame el poder!

Sailor Bandora clavó su báculo en el suselo y comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Su uniforme cambió a uno similar al de Super Sailor Moon.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué vistas!-Dijo Subamentor mientras miraba debajo de la mini-falda de Sailor Bandora. Luego, se desmayó horrorizado al recordar que Bandora era una mujer anciana.

-Tommy lo va a tener difícil ahora.-Dijo Pallestro.-Sailor Bandora obtuvo ese poder durante la lucha contra los Espectros de la Muerte de su Universo. Y acabó con ellos y con casi todos sus enemigos enseguida. Sailor Bandora es la persona más poderosa de su universo. A ver como sale de esta Tommy. O como se hace llamar en su universo, Tigre Blanco.

Super Sailor Bandora se preparó para atacar a Tommy con el poder de su báculo.

-¡Rainbow Moon Heart... ¡AY!

Tommy, sin asustarse ante el colosal tamaño de Super Sailor Bandora, comenzó a atacar con sus garras las piernas de Sailor Bandora.

-¡Tu estatura no me da miedo! ¡Yo he luchado contra robots más grande que tú! ¡Raaargh!

Tommy siguió atacando las piernas de Super Sailor Bandora. La sailor intentaba quitarse a su oponente de encima, pero sin darse cuenta, pisó fuera de ring.

-¡Super Sailor Bandora ha salido del ring! ¡Tommy es el ganador!

Tommy abandonó el ring y se fue a su sitio. Sailor Bandora estaba furiosa y comenzó a reñir a sus camaradas. Entre el público, Sailor Rita y Tukzeddo Kamen habían visto la lucha y se mofaban de Sailor Bandora.

-¡Ja! ¿Has visto eso, querido? ¡Esa copia barata mia ha perdido de forma vergonzosa!

-¡Lo he visto querida! ¡Tú no tienes rival en este basto Megaverso!

-¡Así es! Y si quiero conquistarlo, puedo hacer dos cosas. Librarme de ese Tommy o convertirlo en mi secuaz. Seguro que es mejor que el Tommy de mi universo.

-¡Tercer combate! ¡Son Peku de Tierra-61Z contra Bunom de Tierra-Z16! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

Un torneo peculiar acaba de comenzar. ¿Quién será el ganador del Torneo? ¿Podrá el Torneo celebrarse sin problemas? ¿O algún villano interrumpirá el torneo? ¿Y veremos al Equipo APK en otra ocasión?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido el principio del Torneo? Espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, este capítulo está vinculado con el capítulo 20 de JPSA Super y el cuarto capítulo del fic "¡Xross!"

En el próximo capítulo, veremos un Universo en el que Ash y sus compañeros de viaje son Niños Elegidos. Y también veremos el combate entre Bunom y Son Peku y muchos más. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder el review:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** En este capítulo ha salido una Sailor. Pero no es tan sexy como las originales. Y también ha salido la amalgama de la que te hablé en "¡Xross!". Y sobre la historia del capítulo anterior. Es la historia de Golden Sun, una saga de Nintendo que es recomendable.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	22. Digimon Trainers

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, Palletro, Boulder, Bella y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 _ **Capítulo 21: Digimon Trainers.**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en Tierra-DPK.

Nos encontramos en Odaiba. Es 1 de agosto de 1999. 7 niños estaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones de Verano, ignorando que su mundo estaba cambiando radicalmente debido a una fuerza externa.

En lugares como Brasil, grandes tormentas de nieve se desataron. Y lugares como la India quedaron inundados a causas de grandes tempestades.

Y en Japón comenzó a nevar en pleno verano. Pero eso no sería lo más raro que ocurriría ese día. Un portal a otro mundo se abrió y se llevó a esos 7 niños.

Ash, Gary, Misty, Tracey, Aura, Brock y Max acabaron en un mundo llamado Mundo Digital. Allí vivían seres hechos de datos digitales llamados Digimons.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?-Se preguntó Ash una vez recuperó el conocimiento. El chico comenzó a investigar el lugar donde estaba.-¿Un bosque? Que yo recuerde, estabamos en plena montaña. Y además, había nieve...

-¡Hola!

-¡Uah! ¿Qué cosa eres tú?

-No soy una cosa. Mi nombre es PikachuMon.

-¿PikachuMon?

-¡Sí! Yo soy un Digimon Rata Eléctrica de Nivel Principiante. Y no sé por qué, llevo esperándote durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Llevas esperándome durante mucho tiempo? Ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que te veo...

-¡UAH!

-Esa es la voz de Tracey.

-¡Ayúdame Ash! ¡Un bicho enorme me está siguiendo!-Dijo Tracey alarmado mientras se escondía detrás de Ash.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un bicho enorme! Mi nombre es ScytherMon. Y soy un Digimon Mantis de nivel principiante.

-Oye Tracey, ¿tú sabes dónde estamos?

-Ni idea. Pero creo que ya no estamos en la Tierra.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué hemos sido abducidos por habitantes de otro planeta y ahora estamos en su mundo?

-Es probable...

-Los humanos son muy graciosos. ¿No crees ScytherMon?

 _ **#########**_

Mientras tanto, en la cima del Monte Mugen.

Un ser oscuro llamado SableyeMon estaba hablando con PinsirMon, uno de sus esbirros.

-Tal y como temían nuestros señores, los Amos Ocuros, esos malditos niños elegidos han llegado a este mundo. ¡PinsirMon, vé y acaba con ellos!

PinsirMon, obedeciendo a su amo, comenzó a volar y fue a por los Niños Elegidos que acababan de llegar.

-Vamos a ver por qué mis señores temen tanto a estos niños. PinsirMon es el más débil de mis esbirros. Pero seguro que él podrá encargarse de estos mocosos.

 _ **########**_

Ash, Tracey, PikachuMon y ScytherMon caminaban por el bosque mientras buscaban a sus compañeros.

-¿Crees que Aura, Misty y los demás pueden estar por aquí, Tracey?

-No lo sé, Ash. Estoy tan confuso como tú.

De repente, el ruido de unas alas llamó la atención de PikachuMon y la de ScytherMon. PinsirMon apareció volando en el cielo y se preparó para atacar a Ash y a Tracey.

-¡Es PinsirMon! ¡Es un digimon muy agresivo! ¡Vamos ScytherMon!

-¡Sí! ¡Ataque Rápido!

-¡Impactrueno!

Los ataques golpearon a PinsirMon, pero no bastaron para derrotarlo. PinsirMon usó sus pinzas para derribar a PikachuMon y a ScytherMon.

-¡Debemos huir! ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa!

Ash y Tracey cogieron a sus digimons y salieron corriendo. PinsirMon iba tras ellos. Parecía que iba a alcanzarlos, pero por accidente, Ash y Tracey acabaron dentro de un árbol. PinsirMon pasó de largo. Al no encontrarlos, PinsirMon decidió ir a buscar a los otros Niños.

Mientras, Ash y Tracey estaban escondidos en el árbol. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a sacar la cabeza por miedo a que PinsirMon aún estuviera allí.

-¡Tranquilos!-Dijo una voz de chica.-Ya podéis salir. Se ha ido ya.

-Esa voz... ¡Es Aura!

Ash y Tracey salieron del árbol. Allí estaba Aura, y a su lado también había un Digimon.

-¡Vaya! Así que a ti también te acompaña un digimon.

-Sí. Mi nombre es TorchicMon. Y mi deber es proteger a Aura.

-Y no es la única.

-¡Gary! ¡Y Max!

Gary y Max venían acompañados por otros dos digimons. Gary iba con un SquirtleMon y Max con un JirachiMon.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque para buscar a Brock y a Misty. Pero entonces...

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡UN BICHO!

-¡Esa es Misty! ¡Vamos!

Los chicos corrieron y vieron a Brock y a Misty. Misty estaba sentada en el suelo. Su miedo a los bichos la había dejado paralizada. Y Brock estaba atendiendo a su compañero MudkipMon y al compañero de Misty, PsyduckMon, que habían sido atacados por PinsirMon.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí...

-¡¿Cómo que sí?!-Gritó Misty furiosa mientras agarraba a Brock por el cuello.-¡UN BICHO ENORME HA SALIDO DE LA NADA Y HA COMENZADO A ATACARNOS! ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡YA!

-¡No podéis!-Gritó PikachuMon.-Una gran oscuridad está amenazando a este mundo. Y vosotros sois los únicos que podéis ayudarnos. ¡Por favor!

Ash se quedó mirando a su compañero. Y finalmente, tomó una decisión.

-¡Nos quedamos! ¡Vamos a ayudar a PikachuMon y a los demás!

-¡Yo pienso igual que Ash!-Dijo Gary.-¡No podemos huir de los problemas siempre!

-¡Vamos!

PikachuMon, SquirtleMon, ScytherMon, TorchicMon, PsyduckMon, GeoududeMon y JirachiMon unieron fuerzas y atacaron en equipo a PinsirMon. PinsirMon no pudo resistir los ataques y cayó derrotado. Pero antes de eso, el esbirro de SableyeMon destruyó el suelo donde estaban luchando. Los Niños y PinsirMon cayeron a un rio. Los Niños lograron sobrevivir, pero PinsirMon murió ahogado en las aguas del rio.

SableyeMon vio el resultado de la batalla y, furioso, destruyó el espejo por el cual vio la batalla.

-¡Malditos crios! ¡Jamás pensé que fueran tan poderosos en ese estado! Esto me ha pasado por subestimarlos. ¡Ruedas Negras! ¡Cubrid toda la isla File con oscuridad y destruid a los Niños Elegidos! ¿Eh? ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡Estoy desapareciendo!

SableyeMon desapareció envuelto en un brillo dorado.

¿Qué nuevas aventuras esperan a los Niños Elegidos de esta Tierra?

Lo descubriremos en otra ocasión.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Estadio de Pallestro.**_

-Y aquí estoy. En un lugar que jamás había visto en mi vida y participando en un torneo donde tendré que luchar contra seres de otros mundos. Espero que este evento absurdo termine pronto. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi mundo.

-Pienso igual que tú, amigo que es seguro que no es DeviMon. Y te comprendo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, basura?

-¡No me llames basura, especie de enano manchado con polvo negro! ¡Mi nombre es Subamentor! Yo también estaba haciendo cosas cuando fui transportado a este mundo. Pero pienso sacarle provecho a este torneo.

-Tienes toda mi atención.

-Si ganamos, podemos pedirle un deseo a Pallestro.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Puedo desear que esos malditos crios tengan la peor muerte posible y que mis amos sean los Amos absolutos de todo!

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Subamentor al oir el deseo de SableyeMon.-Eso es muy oscuro. Pensé que querías un harem para ti solito... ¡En fin! ¡Hay mucho loco suelto por este Megaverso! Y luego dicen de mí. ¡Jajaaa!

-Amo. ¡Qué se pierde el combate! ¡Ukikiki!

Subamentor cogió una silla y se sentó en ella. Sarunero le trajo unas palomitas a su amo, y éste, sin dudarlo, comenzó a comérselas.

Mientras, Son Peku de Tierra-61Z y Bunom de Tierra-Z16 subieron al ring. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar el combate, Peku se acercó a Boulder.

-Disculpa, pero mi nombre no es Son Peku. Es Sonker Peku.

-Lo sé.-Responió el mayordomo de Pallestro.-Pero Bella, el Amo y yo pensamos que es un nombre ridículo. Así que nosotros te llamaremos Son Peku, que es más cool.

-¿Ridículo? ¡Es el apellido del hombre que me cuidó! ¡Cómo va a ser...

-¿Qué te ocurre Parker? ¿Nos tienes miedo?-Dijo Bunom con tono de burla. Bunom era similar a Venom, pero era rosado, tenía antena y llevaba los pantalones de Bu.

-¿Tú también me vas a cambiar el apellido, Bunom?

-¡Veo que nos tienes miedo! ¡Entonces baja del ring y deja que continúe el torneo!

-¡No te tengo miedo! Es curioso. Te llamas Bunom, pero no te pareces en nada al Bunom de mi universo...

En ese momento, Bunom alargó su antena y la colocó en la frente de Peku. Boudler se alarmó al ver la escena.

-¡Alto! ¡No he dado la señal para que comience el combate!

-¡Tranquilo arbitro! No estoy atacando. Solamente estoy comprobando algo. Ya veo... El Bunom de tu universo sería el equivalente en mi mundo del Bu gordito al que me comí transformado en chocolate. Yo sería el equivalente del Burnage de tu mundo.

-¿Quieres decir que a ti no te creo Mystebidi?

-¡Para nada! Mi origen es muy similar al de ese tipo de allí.-Dijo Bunom mientras señalaba a Buhan de Tierra-Z3.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Con su grito, Bu hizo una grieta en la pared de la realidad y pasó por él para huir de la Sala del Tiempo. Gotenks y Piccolo lo siguieron, pero el agujero se cerró en sus narices.

Bu estaba flotando por el tunel que hizo con su voz. Y vio algo al final de éste.

Bu apareció en una Tierra similar a Tierra-616. Bu acabó en Tierra-Z16. Y accidentalmente, acabó fusionado con el simbionte Venom. La unión dio lugar a Bunom. Lo primero que hizo Bunom fue asimilar a Eddie Brock y a Spider-Man. Luego, Bunom absorbió a gente como el Profesor X, Cíclope, Thor, Hulk, Amadeus Cho y al Doctor Doom.

Bunom se preparaba para asimilar a Chica Ardilla, pero en ese momento, Pallestro lo abujo para que Bunom participara en su torneo.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Vaya... Así que eso es lo que pasó...-Dijo Peku, asombrado tras ver esas imágenes en su cabeza.-Y por lo que veo, asimilaste a mi equivalente en tu universo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nosotros teniamos una cuenta pendiente con Parker y queriamos saldarla! También tenemos una cuenta pendiente con Gotenks y Piccolo. Así que, una vez acabe este torneo, usaremos los conocimientos que obtuvimos tras absorber a Reed Richards y crearemos una máquina que nos permita ir a por él. Pagaran caro el haber intentado encerrarnos en ese mundo sin chocolatinas.

-¡Ahem!-Tosió Boudler para cortar la larga conversación de Bunom.-¿Podemos comenzar el combate ya? La gente se aburre.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Comencemos la lucha ya! ¡Aunque es obvio que nosotros ganaremos ete combate!

-"Este Bunom es peligroso. Yo solo no pude contra Burnage en mi mundo. ¿Qué puedo hacer contra alguien que es más fuerte que él? ¡Tendré que usarlo todo desde un principio!"

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Boudler dio la señal de inicio. Bunom se lanzó contra Peku, pero éste liberó todo su poder al momento.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Oh! ¡Menudo poder tienes! No eres como el enclenque de nuestro Universo... ¡Eso me gusta!

Peku comenzó a liberar más energía. De repente, el coliseo comenzó a temblar. Mucha gente abandonó asustada sus asientos para buscar refugio, pero Pallestro los calmó a todos.

-¡No temáis público! ¡Usaré mis poderes paa protegeros de las sacudidas!

-¿Has oído eso Sarunero? ¡Puedo comerme este rico helado de fresa tranquilo!-Dijo Subamentor mientras se preparaba para comerse el helado, pero una sacudida causó que el helado cayera al suelo.-¡OH! ¡Cochinas sacudidas feas! ¡Acabaría con ese dichoso Peku, pero mola mucho!

De repente, el pelo de Peku comenzó a volverse rubio. Luego, comenzó a alargarse y sus cejas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes hacer eso también? ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos servirás de entrenamiento! Si algún ía volvemos a la Tierra de Bu, es probable que también luchemos contra el hombre de las transformaciones.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Peku siguió liberando más energía hasta que, por fin, terminó de convertirse en Super Spider Saiyan 3.-Perdona el retraso. Ahora sí que podemos luchar al 100%.

-¡Ya era hora!-Gritó Subamentor.-¡Pensé que nunca ibas a terminar de alargar tu melena! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Rapunzel?

Bella apareció para tranquilizar a Subamentor. Peku se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Bunom. El Saiyan Arácnido comenzó a golpear a gran velocidad a Bunom, pero sus golpes no le hacían nada. Ya que la resistencia de Hulk y Thor y la habilidad para regenerarse de Bu convertían a Bunom de un enemigo temible.

-¿Sorprendido? La Tierra de Venom es una Tierra que nos fascinó. Cuantos guerreros poderosos... Cualquiera podría vencerte en menos de un minuto. ¿Verdad qué hicimos bien en absorberlos?

-"¡Maldita sea! Como imaginé, este Bunom es mucho más poderoso que el de mi mundo. Si pudiera fusionarme con Flasheta... Le daría una paliza a Bunom. ¡Eso es! ¡Haré lo mismo que hicimos como Flasheku!"

-Eres muy débil. Acabamos de descubrir que ya no tenemos rival. Vas a morir. ¡Te convertiremos en caramelo!

Bunom iba a convertir a Peku en caramelo, pero Peku liberó una fuerte cantidad de energía que pilló por sorpresa a Bunom. La energía convirtió a Bunom en cenizas y destruyó parte del ring.

-¡Bunom ha muerto! ¡El ganador es...

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Nosotros no hemos muerto!

De repente, un fuerte viento se levantó. En el cielo, se formó una nube rosa. Todos miraban asombrados la nube, menos Peku, él cual ya sabía lo que esto significaba.

-"¡Perfecto! ¡Todo va según lo planeado!"

La nube rosa se convirtió en una masa rosada que se lanzó contra Peku y comenzó a asimilarlo.

-¡Barrera!

Peku se protegió del proceso de asimilación. Bunom, una vez terminó de engullir a Peku, volvió a su forma original.

-Peku ha desaparecido del ring. Tiene 30 segundos para reaparecer o si no perderá.

-Arbitro. Ya puedes declararnos ganador. Peku me ha subestimado y eso le ha hecho perder este combate.

-Amo Pallestro. ¿Qué hago?

-Sigue el reglameto. Hay que esperar 30 segundos. Si Peku no vuelve, Bunom será declarado ganador del combate.

Pallestro se sentó en su trono y cerró los ojos. Usando su poder, vio lo que ocurría en el interior de Bunom.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Interior de Bunom.**_

Peku logró evitar la asimilación gracias a la barrera.

-¡Bien! ¡El plan ha vuelto ha funcionar!

Peku se disponía a abandonar el cuerpo de Bunom, pero algo llamó la atención del joven. Peku vio a su alrededor los capullos que contenían a los héroes y villanos que Bunom asimiló.

Peku, al verlos así, sintió la necesidad de ayudarlos y se preparó para arrancar los capullos, pero entonces...

Varios tentáculos rosas atraparon a Peku. Bunom se materializó en su interior.

-¿Acaso creías que podías engañarnos? ¡Los poderes psíquicos de Jean Grey y de Xavier son muy útiles! Llevabamos leyéndote la mente desde el momento en el que pisaste el ring. Ahora, te asborberemos para adquirir tu experiencia en las batallas contra los Bunom y Burnage de tu Tierra y usaremos esa experiencia para vengarnos de Gotenks. ¡Desde hoy, tú y nosotros seremos uno!

-¡No! ¡Uaaargh!

Peku acabó envuelto en una masa rosa. Dicha masa se unió al cuerpo de Bunom a traves de dos tentáculos y la masa se convirtió en un capullo. En el centro de dicho capullo estaba la cara de un Peku inconsciente.

-¡Y 30! ¡Peku no ha aparecido! ¡Bunom de Tierra-Z16 es el ganador!

Pallestro abrió los ojos.

-Lo ha asimilado. En cuanto termine el torneo, enviaré a Peku a su Tierra. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

 _ **########**_

Tommy de Tierra-010120161431 había estado viendo el combate.

-Es una suerte que no me haya tocado esa cosa en mi primer combate. En este lugar hay reunida mucha gente muy poderosa.-En ese momento, dos personas aparecieron tras Tommy.-¿Qué queréis de mí?

-¿Es esa forma de hablarte a ti mismo? Yo soy tú. Pero de otro universo. Mi nombre es Tommy Oliver, pero puedes llamarme GreenHeat. Él es Jason Scott Lee, mi compañero. Él se hace llamar Red Cold.

-Insisto. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Hacerte unas preguntas.-Respondió Red Cold.-Primero, ¿en tu universo hay un Flash qué te fastidia todos tus atracos?

-No. Yo no soy escoria como vosotros. Yo soy honesto y no me dedico a robar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Un Tommy bueno! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! Segunda pregunta. ¿Cómo obtuviste esas garras?

-Me secuestraron ya que yo soy un mutante con poderes curativos muy buenos. Un grupo del gobierno llamado Arma X me "reclutó" para ser convertido en un arma viva. Pero escapé, y trabajo con unos héroes llamados Vengadores. Lo bueno es que me llevé estas garras de recuerdo y unos Sentinels que me ayudan en mi lucha contra el crimen.

-¿Ves, GreenHeat? Por eso odio al Gobierno.

-¿Tenéis otra pregunta o ya puedo irme a un lugar tranquilo?

-¡Yo tengo otra! ¿Te gustan las llamas casi tanto como a mí?

-¡No! ¡Yo no soy un chiflado pirómano!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me ha gustado esa respuesta, amigo!-Dijo Red Cold mientras le ponía a Tommy una mano en el hombro. Tommy se quitó de encima la mano de Red Cold.-Una pena que no seas como yo. Podriamos unir fuerzas y buscar esa lámpara mágica.

-No me interesa...-Dijo Tommy mientras se iba a otro sitio.

-Una pena. ¡Pero luego no vengas pidiendo clemencia una vez seamos los dueños de todo!-Dijo Red Cold mientras usaba us pistola de frio para congelar un busto y luego destruirlo con una patada.-¡Vamos, GreenHeat! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!

-Bien... Ya le mostraré otro día las maravillas del fuego...

 _ **###########**_

Una vez fue reparado el ring gracias a la magia de Bella, Boudler subió a éste y se preparó para anunciar el siguiente combate.

-¡Cuarto combate! ¡SableyeMon de Tierra-DPK contra Mazinger Prime de Tierra-061431012016!

-¡Por fin!-Exclamó SableyeMon mientras volaba hacia el ring.-Acabaré con esto enseguida. Pienso ganar ese premio.

-¡Buena suerte amigo!-Gritó Subamentor mientras saludaba a SableyeMon.

-¡Déjame en paz, cretino humano!

-Borde...-Dijo Subamentor mientras se encerraba en su nave para llorar. Sarunero entró para consolar a su amo.

SableyeMon aterrizó en el ring mientras esperaba que su oponente apareciera.

-¡Je! Mi oponente ha abandonado al verme. ¡Arbitro! ¡Proclámale ganador y pasa al siguiente combate!

- _¡No tengas tanta prisa! ¡Yo no me he rendido aún! ¡Pienso luchar y ganar este torneo!_

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde ha salido esa voz?-Se preguntaba SableyeMon mientras buscaba a su oponente. De repente, en el Coliseo, entró un camión negro.

-¿Un camión?-Se preguntó Sailor Rita.-¿Es qué acaso pueden participar los vehículos, cariño?

-¡Ni idea! ¡Si lo supiera, hubiera apuntado a Serpentera!

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-Le preguntó furioso SableyeMon a Boudler.

- _¡Mazin Go!_

-¡¿Qué?!

SableyeMon, asombrado, vio como el camión se convertía en un enorme androide. El androide parecía una mezcla entre Mazinger Z y Optimus Prime.

- _Yo, Mazinger Prime, soy tu oponente. Espero que nuestra lucha sea limpia._

- _¡Buena suerte, Mazinger!-_ Gritó Afrodita Arcee, la cual estaba entre el público.

- _¡Meh! ¡Yo tendría que estar luchando! ¡Soy el mejor de nuestro mundo!_

- _¡Cálmate Bumbleborot! ¡Ya participarás en otra ocasión!_

-¿Listos?

-¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡Soy SableyeMon! ¡Yo siempre estoy preparado!

-Era una pregunta retórica... ¡Comenzad!

- _Prepárate que voy, SableyeMon._

-¡No te temo! ¡Yo he luchado contra seres más grandes que tú!

-¿Acaso acaba de copiarme ese enano negro?-Dijo Tommy de Tierra-010120161431, el cual veía el combate desde una tele que había en un bar del coliseo.-¡Vamos robot! ¡Acaba con ese ladrón de frases! ¡Camarero! ¿Y mi cerveza?

- _¡Rocket Punch!_

Mazinger Prime disparó su puño contra SableyeMon. El digimon de Tierra-DPK escapó del ataque convirtiéndose en una sombra.

- _¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso has huído?_

-¡Si SableyeMon no aparece en 30 segundos, Mazinger Prime será proclamado vencedor del combate!

-¡No es necesario contar! ¡No he huído estúpidos!

-"¡Cómo odio a este Digimon!"-Pensó Boudler deseando que ganara Mazinger Prime.

-¡Garra Umbría!-SableyeMon atacó por la espalda a Mazinger Prime.-Te convertiré en mi esbirro. ¡Y la primera orden que te daré será la de rendirte! ¡AU!

SableyeMon se dañó la mano al intentar atravesar la dura aleación de Mazinger Prime.

- _¡Mala suerte, pequeño demonio! ¡Mi aleación es la más resistente de mi Universo! ¡Nada ha logrado dañarme nunca!_

-Maldito seas...

- _Ríndete. No deseo hacerte más daño._

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Estúpido! ¡Yo todavía no estoy acabado! ¡Ruedas Negras!

SableyeMon clavó sus garras en el ring y convirtió las baldosas en Rueas Negras que asimiló en su cuerpo. SableyeMon se convirtió en un gigante. Incluso superaba en altura a Mazinger Prime.

-¡Observad bien, gente de otros Universos! ¡Pronto, los Amos Oscuros serán los dueños de vuestros mundos y la Oscuridad lo dominará todo! ¡Y aquellos que se opongan, sufrirán lo mismo que va a sufrir este pedazo de chatarra! ¡Raargh!

-¡No!-Gritó Boudler.-¡El ring! ¡Con lo que costó repararlo!

SableyeMon se dispsonía a aplastar a Mazinger Prime, pero el robot escapó volando.

- _¡Pilder on! ¡Escúchame bien, SableyeMon! ¡Mientras haya gente como yo, el megaverso será un lugar tranquilo y villanos como tú jamás triunfarán! ¡Breast Fire!_

Mazinger Prime disparó un rayo rojo de energía de su pecho y atravesó a SableyeMon. El Digimon oscuro cayó al suelo malherido y recuperó su tamaño original.

-No puede ser... ¡Derrotado por una lata de... ¡Gah!

-¡SableyeMon ha muerto! ¡Mazinger Prime es el ganador!

Boudler retiró el cuerpo de SableyeMon del ring mientras Bella reparaba los daños. Mazinger Prime se reunió con los suyos.

-Te lo tienes merecido, borde.-Exclamó Subamentor mientras se aría una bolsa de patatas. Pallestro curiosamente pensaba lo mismo mientras resucitaba a SableyeMon, le borraba la memoria y lo mandaba de vuelta a Tierra-DPK.

El ring fue reparado otra vez. Y el torneo ya podía continuar. Boudler subió al ring y anunció el siguiente combate.

-¡Quinto combate! ¡Green Lantern Tony Stark de Tierra-070120161337 contra Iron Man de Tierra-733161020107.

Los combatientes, al oir sus nombres, volaron rápidamente hacia el ring.

El Green Lantern Tony Stark usaba un uniforme similar al de Hal Jordan, pero en su pecho tenía la batería. Dicha batería mantenía con vida al Green Lantern además de darle poder a su anillo.

Y Iron Man de Tierra-733161020107 llevaba una armadura similar a la del Iron Man de Tierra-616, pero ésta era de color verde.

-¡Encantado de conocerte!-Dijo Tony Stark mientras le daba su mano a Iron Man.-¿Con quién tengo el gusto de pelear?

-Yo soy Hal Jordan. ¡Pero todo el mundo me conoce como el Iron Man de Coast City!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Y así, Iron Man y Green Lantern comenzaron a pelear.

¿Quién ganará el combate? ¿Vencerán fácilmente los Niños Elegidos de Tierra-DPK a SableyeMon de la misma forma que lo hizo Mazinger Prime?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. El primer Torneo Megaversal va avanzando y varios luchadores han aparecido ya. ¿Qué os está pareciendo el Torneo? ¿Os gustán los luchadores y las luchas? En el próximo más torneo. Y un universo en el que Los Guerreros Z son los Vengadores. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí. Yo también soy fan de Mundo Misterioso. Me gusta más que algunos juegos principales. COF! TEODIODIAMANTE COF! Y me alegra ver que te ha gustado como ha comenzado el torneo. Pues yo te diré algo, te va a encantar el rival de Subamentor para la primera ronda.

- **baraka108:** Lo de Tommy ha quedado explicado en este capítulo. Para crear a este Tommy me basé en el hecho de que Tommy y Lobezno tienen el mismo actor de voz en España. De hecho, hay muchos universos creados a partir del mismo método.

- **carlos13:** Sí. Ya veremos dentro de poco a ese Luffy. Y ni yo mismo sé lo lejos que llegará MagiGarp. Eso es cuestión de suerte.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	23. Los Vengadores Z

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, y Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 _ **Capítulo 22: Los Vengadores Z.**_

 **Tierra-DB2742012.**

Nos encontramos en la base de SHIELD, una organización cuya misión es proteger al mundo de cualquier amenaza.

Mr Satan,director de la agencia, llegó a uno de los muchos centros de investigación que SHIELD tenía por todo el mundo. Allí se estaba analizando un extraño objeto que emitía una gran cantidad de energía.

-Así que esto es el Tesseracto...

-¡Mister Satan! ¡Sí, así es! Encontramos este objeto enterrado bajo las montañas de Drum. No sabemos exactamente que es. Pero lo he estado analizando y dentro de esta cosas hay una gran fuente de energía.

-Ya veo. Si hay alguna novedad, avíseme doctor Brief.

-¡Sí! ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

De repente, el Tesseracto abrió un portal interdimensional y de él cayó una persona. Los soldados inmediatamente lo rodearon.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Satan al misterioso individuo.-¿Qué clase de truco has usado?

-Mi nombre es Raditz, mortal. Y ahora, debo irme. ¡Gracias por haberme liberado!

Raditz mató a los soldados y escapó haciendo un agujero en la pared. Pero antes de escapar, Raditz cogió al doctor Brief y se lo llevó con él, ya que lo necesitaba para su plan. También se llevó el Tesseracto.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Raditz se disponía a volar pero fue atacado por la agente de SHIELD Videl y por el Agente Tenshinhan, más conocido como Ojos de Halcón.

Los dos agentes intentaron, por todos los medios posibles, evitar la fuga de Raditz. Pero fue inútil. El Dios conocía trucos que le ayudaron a escapar de los agentes. Satan salió del recinto para ayudar a Ojos de Halcón y a Videl.

-Lo sentimos jefe. No hemos podido atraparlo. Y se ha llevado a Brief con él.

-Agente Videl. Es hora de activar la Iniciativa Vengadores.

 _ **########**_

 **Calcuta, India.**

La agente Launch, más conocida como Viuda Negra, tuvo que cancelar una misión en Rusia debido a la Iniciativa Vengadores. Había ido a India para reclutar a alguien para el grupo de Satan.

-Disculpa. ¿Eres el Doctor Gohan?

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

-He venido hasta Calcuta para buscarte. Hay alguien que necesita tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¡Largo! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que puedo hacer? ¡Me convierto en un monstruo! ¡Vete! ¡Tu presencia me inquieta!

En ese momento, un escuadrón de soldados apareció con la intención de matar al profesor Gohan. Pero...

-¡ATCHÍS! ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntaba Launch. Misteriosamente, su pelo cambió de azul a amarillo con el estornudo. Launch se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban rodeados por soldados.-¿Venís a por mí? ¡PUES TOMAD ESTA ESCORIA!

Launch sacó dos metralletas y comenzó a disparar contra los soldados. Estos huyeron asustados. Gohan se acercó en ese momento a Launch.

-Veo que tú también pasas por lo mismo que yo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Otro poli? ¡Raaaaargh!-Launch iba a disparar al Doctor Gohan, pero...-¡Atchís! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Vas a venir conmigo?-Le preguntó Launch a Gohan con una sonrisa en la cara.

-V... Vale...

 _ **########**_

En uno de los gimnasios de SHIELD, un hombre estaba entrenándose. Este hombre era Trunks, un héroe más conocido como Capitán América. Hace poco, Satan y SHIELD lo rescataron de su gélida prisión y lo devolvieron a la vida.

Mientras golpeaba el saco de boxeo, recordaba todo lo que había perdido al haber estado congelado. A su novia, a sus amigos. Pero lo único que le calmaba era el hecho de que el mundo estaba a salvo ya que logró detener con éxito los planes de Red y Flappe durante la II Guerra Mundial.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?-Le preguntó Satan a Trunks.

-Ya he estado durmiendo 70 años. No tengo sueño.

-¿Por qué no sales a conocer mundo? Te sorprenderás al ver lo que ha cambiado en 70 años.

-Cuando quedé congelado, el mundo estaba en guerra. Pero ahora, hay paz. Mi bando ganó la guerra. Y el mundo ya no es el que era. ¿Cómo puedo adaptarme a él? Aunque algo me dice que no has venido aquí a responder a mi pregunta.-Dijo Trunks mirando una carpeta que llevaba Satan. En la carpeta estaban escritas las palabras Iniciativa Vengadores.

-Me has pillado. Tengo una misión para ti.

-Vaya. Y yo que creía que querías llevarme de vuelta al mundo...

-Y lo haré. Pero antes, quiero mostrarte algo. Seguro que te suena.

-¡Eso es...!-Exclamó Trunks al ver una foto del Tesseracto. Red y Flappe intentaron usarlo para conquistar el mundo usando su ilimitada energía. Pero Trunks los detuvo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-El Tesseracto. Bardock, mientras te localizaba, lo encontró y pensó que podría usarlo para ayudar al mundo. Pero ahora, un dios chiflado llamado Raditz lo ha robado y no sabemos para que lo quiere.

-Hubiera sido mejor haberlo dejado en el fondo del océano...

 _ **########**_

 _ **Nueva York. Torre Goku.**_

El dueño de esa torre, Goku, y su secretaria Bulma estaban atendiendo al agente de SHIELD Yamcha.

-Así que mi padre encontró esto y ahora lo han robado...

-Sí.

-Pero no quieres que vaya tras el ladrón.

-De momento no. Quiero que revises la invetigación del Doctor Brief.

-Bien. Lo haré. En cuanto sepa algo, os lo diré.

 _ **#########**_

En un laboratorio secreto, Raditz y Brief estaban trabajando en algo. Raditz hipnotizó al científico para que colaborara con él.

-¿Cómo va el proyecto, doctor?

-Necesitaré algo para finalizar la máquina.

-¿Y qué necesitas?

-Katchinko.

-Eso es fácil de obtener.-Dijo Raditz mientras desaparecía del laboratorio.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Sttutgart, Alemania.**_

En un palacio, se estaba celebrando una gala benéfica. Líderes del mundo acudieron al acto. Y también acudió Raditz, ya que en ese palacio había una escultura hecha de Katchinko.

-¿Quién es ese?

-¡Tranquilos mortales! Yo solamente he venido a llevarme esto.-Dijo el dios mientras cogía la estatua. De repente, el dios se vio rodeado por soldados.-¡Ju! No sabéis con quien estáis tratando... ¡Arrodillaos ante mí!

Raditz alzó su báculo y la gente que había en el palacio obedeció la orden del dios. Salvo un hombre anciano. Raditz se disponía a matar al anciano, pero en ese momento, un escudo golpeó al dios.

-¡¿Quién osa...?!

Capitán América (Trunks) y Viuda Negra (Launch) aparecieron en Sttutgard para detener al dios.

-¡Nosotros osamos! ¡Venimos para recuperar el Tesseracto y detenerte!

-¡Je! ¡Insectos mortales! ¡No deberiais subestimarme!

Raditz atacó con su báculo a Trunks y a Launch. Estos esquivaron por los pelos el ataque de energía del Dios. Trunks iba a contraatacar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía encima a Raditz. El Dios se disponía a asesinar al Capitán, pero un rayo de energía golpeó a Raditz y lo dejó inconsciente. El atacante era Iron Man (Goku) que voló hasta Alemania para ayudar a Trunks y a Launch.

 _ **########**_

Los Héroes escoltaban a Raditz hacia el Helicarrier. Pero en ese momento, una gran tormenta eléctrica se desató. Raditz mostraba miedo con su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los rayos?

-No es eso. No me gusta lo que viene hacia nosotros...

Un rayo golpeó la nave y destruyó parte de ella. Por el agujero, entró un hombre armado con un martillo. Vegeta, el dios del trueno, agarró a Raditz y se lo llevó con él. Iron Man y Capitán América fueron tras él.

Vegeta hablaba con Raditz.

-¡Gusano! ¿Dónde tienes el Tesseracto?

-Yo también te he echado de menos, "hermanito".

-¿Tengo cara de bromear, Raditz?

-Yo también tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Cuanta energía oscura ha usado padre Kaioh Shin para mandarte a la Tierra? Si no recuerdo mal, el Bifrost que vigila Enma fue destruído.

-Detén tu locura. Lo que haces está mal. Debes devolver el Tesseracto a su lugar de origen. Olvida ese sueño envenenado tuyo y regresa a Asgard.

-No sé donde está el Tesseracto, Vegeta. Si lo supiera, ya lo hubiera usado para regresar a casa...

-¡Embustero! ¡Te voy a...

Vegeta iba a atacar a Raditz, pero Iron Man y el Capitán aparecieron y atacaron a Vegeta.

-¡Baja ese martillo!-Le ordenó el capitán a Vegeta.

-¡Nunca!-Vegeta usó a Mjolnir para atacar al Capitán. Trunks usó su escudo para protegerse. El golpe estampó a Trunks en una montaña. Pero, para sorpresa de Vegeta, el escudo seguía intacto.

-¡Devuélvenos a Raditz! ¡Será llevado ante Satan y será juzgado por sus actos!

-Me parece justo.-Respondió Vegeta.-Mi "hermano" ha hecho bastante daño a este reino. Será juzgado aquí. Y luego, me lo llevaré a Asgard para que Padre lo juzgue por traición.

 _ **##########**_

En el Helicarrier, Vegeta hablaba con los Vengadores.

-Mi "hermano" Raditz se ha aliado, durante su ausencia, con una raza alienígena llamada Namek. Raditz ayudaría a los namek a invadir la Tierra a cambio de ofrecerles el Tesseracto.

-¿Y esos Namek de dónde son?

-No son seres de mi Reino. Y tampoco del vuestro. Nadie sabe de dónde son. Pero parece ser que mi hermano los encontró durante su exilio.

-No me gusta esto...-Dijo Goku.

-¿Hablas de Raditz?

-No. Hablo de Satan. Nos ocultó el hecho de que tenían el Tesseracto. ¿Qué más cosass debe estar ocultando? ¡Giru! Accede a los sistemas de SHIELD y busca cualquier archivo que parezca sospechoso.

- _¡Giru! ¡Giru! ¡Como desée!_

-¡Quieto!-Exclamó Trunks.-Eso que haces no está bien.

-Tampoco está bien ocultar cosas a la gente. ¿No crees?-Respondió Gohan.

-Visto así, tienes razón. Pero yo usaré otros métodos. Iré a por Satan y buscaré respuetas.

Capitán fue a por Satan acompañado por los otros héroes.

-¡Satan! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¿Qué querías hacer con el Tesseracto?

-¿Lo quieres saber? Bien, te lo diré. Crear armas. Y la culpa de esta decisión la tiene Vegeta.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué insinúas, mortal?

-¿No lo recuerdas? En Nuevo Méico. Tu pelea contra esa mole robótica llamada Saibaman hizo que SHIELD conociera la existecia de otras razas alienas a la Tierra. Y como medida de seguridad, comenzó a crear armas capaces de luchar contra seres como tú.

Mientras Satan hablaba con los héroes, Ojos de Halcón, controlado a distancia por Raditz, disparó una flecha contra uno de los motores del Helicarrier y lo destruyó.

-Mi plan va a la perfección. Ahora, es el turno de Hulk.

La explosión del motor hizo que Gohan perdiera los nervios y comenzara a ponerse nervioso.

-Oh no...-Exclamó asustado Satan.

-¡Intentaré calmarlo!-Dijo Vegeta mientras iba a por Gohan.

Tarde, el doctor se transformó en la enorme mole amarilla que, con su furia y fuerza, podía derrotar fácilmente a cualquier ejército.

Mientras Iron Man y el Capitán América intentaban establecer en el aire el Helicarrier, Vegeta luchaba contra Hulk y lo mantenía alejado de los otros héroes.

Mientras, Raditz logró escapar de su celda. Se disponía a escapar, pero el Agente Yamcha le impedía avanzar.

-¡Aparta mortal!

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que un criminal escape de ese lugar!

-¡Ju! ¿Acaso crees que puedes detenerme?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Raditz desapareció. Yamcha lo buscaba por todos lados. En ese momento, Yamcha notó algo. El báculo de Raditz lo había atravesado. Yamcha cayó al suelo, mientras Raditz se hacia visible otra vez.

-¿Lo ves? Humanos como tú jamás estarán a la altura de los dioses.-Dijo Raditz mientras desaparecía.

 _ **########**_

El Helicarrier aterrizó en el océano. Varios Agentes se encargaban de reparar la nave mientras Satan y los Vengadores estaban reunidos.

-Señor.-Dijo Videl mientras entraba en la sala.-Hemos localizado a Raditz. Está en Nueva York. En la Torre Goku.

-Ay, Dios...-Exclamó Iron Man.

 _ **#########**_

En la Torre Goku, Raditz activó la máquia que funcionaa con la energía del Tesseracto y abrió un portal a otra dimensión. Del portal, comenzaron a emerger naves namekianas que comenzaban a disparar contra los terrícolas.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Por fin ha comenzado! ¡Pronto seré el dueño de...

-¡Soy un mal anfitrión! Tendría que haberte ofrecido algo de beber. Después de todo, estás en mi casa.

-¡Vaya! ¡El insecto de la armadura! ¡Arrodíllate!-Raditz usó su báculo en Goku, pero no pasaba nada. Gracias al reactor ARC, Goku se salvó del control mental.-No puede ser... ¡FUERA!

Raditz agarró a Goku y lo tiró por una ventana. Goku activó su nueva armadura Mark 7, una armadura similar a la de Iron Man de Tierra-616. La única diferencia es que ahora, la armadura es roja y azul. Iron Man voló hacia donde estaba Raditz.

-¡Tú otra vez! ¡Sois muy molestos los humanos!

-¡Esto es por Yamcha!

Goku le disparó un rayo a Raditz y lo dejó aturdido. Luego, Iron Man se reunió con los otros Vengadores y comenzaron a luchar contra los Namekianos invasores.

Hulk se disponía a destruir la máquina, pero se encontró con la resistencia de Raditz.

-¡Atras, bestia! ¡Yo soy un Dios! ¡Nada puede...

Hulk le dio un cabezazo en el vientre a Raditz. Luego, agarró al Dios y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo varias veces. Hulk tiró al dios al suelo en cuanto vio que una enorme bestia emergía del portal.

-aaayyy...-Fue lo único que dijo Raditz antes de perder el conocimiento.

Hulk agarró la máquina y la arrojó contra el portal. Luego, Iron Man y Vegeta atacaron a la vez y destruyeron la máquina. Con esto, los Vengadores cerraron el portal. A continuación, se encargaron de acabar con los Namekianos que quedaban en la Tierra.

La Tierra se salvó gracias a los Vengadores.

Vegeta se llevó a Raditz y el Tesseracto de vuelta a Asgard. Trunks cogió su moto y se dispuso a conocer mundo. Bulma, Goku y Gohan se prepararon para trabajar en un proyecto secreto. Y Launch y Ojos de Halcón viajaron por separado.

-¿Vas a dejar que se vayan?

-Sí, Videl. Pero no te preocupes. Siempre volverán cuando vuelvan a ser necesitados.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Sokovia.**_

En una base de HYDRA, el nuevo líder de la organización, Gero, había visto lo que había ocurrido en Nueva York.

-Así que el Capitán América ha vuelto... ¡Lapis! ¡Lazuli! ¡Debéis entrenar vuestros poderes! Pronto serán usados en la batalla contra las fuerzas opresoras de América.

-¡Sí!-Respondieron los dos gemelos a la vez.

 _ **########**_

 **Namek.**

El líder de los Namekianos estaba ante un ser de piel blanca que había visto la batalla de Nueva York sentado en un trono.

-¡Amo! Los terrícolas no son débiles. Son bravos guerreros con una voluntad indomable. Si nos enfrentamos a ellos, sería como sentenciar nuestras muertes.

El líder sonrió al escuchar la palabra muerte.

 _ **########**_

 **Asgard.**

Vegeta apareció ante Kaioh Shin.

-Aquí lo tenéis. Os he traído al traidor. Y he devuelto el Tesseracto al lugar donde... ¿Qué me ocurre?

Vegeta desapareció en un brillo dorado.

-¡Hijo! ¿Es cosa tuya, Raditz?

-Imposible, padre. Yo aún estoy aturdido...

 _ **########**_

Ni Kaioh Shin ni Raditz porían imaginar donde estaba Vegeta. El Dios del Trueno de esta Tierra fue llamado por Pallestro para que participara en el Torneo Megaversal que había organizado para no aburrirse.

Vegeta, furioso, estaba amenazando a Pallestro.

-¡DIOS MEGAVERSAL! ¡Devuélveme a mi mundo! ¡Debo juzgar al traidor Raditz y defender Asgard de cualquier ataque!

-Tranquilo, Dios del Trueno. Ya regresarás a casa una vez termine el torneo. ¡Disfruta del evento! ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, éste es el único torneo que puede llevarse a cabo. Nuestro Megaverso puede ser destruído por algún villano chiflado del estilo de Parallox. Tu padre seguro que lo ha notado. El villano que ha provocado la Crisis en Universos Infinitos ha recuperado su poder gracias a esa vampiresa. Solamente es cuestión de tiempo que recupere su cuerpo.

-¡No temas! ¡Yo detendré a ese Parallox si osa aparecer ante mí!

-No te ofendas, Vegeta. Pero dudo mucho que puedas con Parallox . Es un enemigo temible. Y seguro que no cometerá los errores que cometió en el pasado.

-¿Y por qué no vas a por él? Con tu poder...

-¡Calla! Eso no es cosas mia. Es cosa de Mehime el defender el Megaverso-MCDU. Y ahora, déjame disfrutar del combate. ¡Y prepárate! A lo mejor tú eres el siguiente.

Vegeta abandonó el palco donde estaba Pallestro y bajó al lugar donde estaban los otros luchadores. Desde allí, observó el combate entre el Green Lantern Tony Stark de Tierra-070120161337 y el Iron Man (Hal Jordan) de Tierra-733161020107.

Iron Man atacó a Tony Stark con misiles, pero Tony usó una construcción para protegerse.

-Cada vez que veo ese anillo en acción, me dan ganas de conseguir uno. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Me encantaría ver la cara del Mandarín en cuanto me vea con un anillo. Seguro que su cara se vuelve verde de envidia.

-De un amigo llamado Abin Sur. Dio su vida por mí. Y uso este anillo en su honor.

-Ese Abin Sur debía ser una gran persona. Como lo era Ho Yinseng. Sin él, hoy no estaría aquí.

-Me hubiera encantado conocerlo.-Respondió Tony.-Pero ahora debemos luchar por el bien del espectáculo. Ya hablaremos una vez hayamos terminado.

-¡Me parece bien!

Tony atacó con construcciones a Hal. Iron Man las esquivaba mientras buscaba la forma de atravesarlas.

-Un punto débil. Esas construcciones deben tener algún punto débil. ¿Pero cuál? ¡AYA! Analiza el anillo de Tony.

- _Estoy en ello, señor._

-¡Date prisa! ¡No podré esquivar mucho tiempo!

- _Lo sé. Los niveles de energía bajan drásticamente... ¡Análisis completado! Aparentemente, el anillo no tiene ninguna debilidad._

-Vaya... Me has sido muy útil, Aya...

- _Me alegra haberle servido para algo, señor._

-¡Era sarcasmo! ¡Tendré que instalarte una aplicación que te permita detectarla! Pero ahora me es más urgente ganar este combate.

-¿Te rindes, Hal?

-¡Todavía no! ¡Tengo un as en la manga! ¡Uni-Rayo!

Un rayo de color amarillo surgió del pecho de Iron-Hal y golpeó a Tony Stark derribándolo. Tony cayó al suelo y Boudler comenzó a contar. Al ser amarillo, el ataque dañó gravemente a Tony Stark. Su batería quedó algo dañada y Tony no podía moverse.

- _¡Punto débil localizado! Al parecer, cualquier objeto o energía de color amarilla puede destruir fácilmente las construcciones del anillo._

-¿En serio? ¡No me había dado cuenta!

- _Por el tono de tu voz, deduzco que eso ha sido lo que tu llamas sarcasmo._

-¡Bingo! Veo que vas aprendiendo.

-¡Y 10! ¡Tony Stark de Tierra-070120161337 no se ha levantado a tiempo! ¡Por lo tanto, Iron Man de Tierra-733161020107 es el ganador!

- _Señor. Las constantes vitales del señor Stark están bajando. Si no se le atiende enseguida, podría morir._

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tony! ¡Resiste!

Hal se llevó rápidamente a Tony a una enfermería, pero Bella lo detuvo.

-No se preocupe. Yo purgaré toda la esencia amarilla que ha dañado la batería de Tony Stark. Ya le avisaré en cuanto se recupere.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Sabes Aya? Me siento mal. Tony está sufriendo por mi culpa. Quizás debería abandonar.

- _¿A qué se refiere? ¿Quiere abandonar el torneo, señor?_

-No sólo eso. También voy a dejar de ser Iron Man...

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-Dijo War Machine de Tierra-733161020107, cuya armadura era también verde. War Machine venía acompañado por la Rescue de su universo.

-¡Hablo muy en serio, John! Casi mato a una persona. No soy la persona más adecuada para llevar esta armadura.

-¡No seas ridículo!

-¿Cómo dices, Carol?

-¡Sí! Estás actuando como un idiota. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que el punto débil de ese tipo era el amarillo? Una debilidad estúpida, hay que añadir... ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Hal! No has matado a alguien. Seguro que esa mujer puede curar a Tony. No sufras más. ¡Y ni se te ocurra abandonar el torneo! ¡Todavía tienes que pedir mi deseo!

-Me has convencido, Carol.

 _ **########**_

Mientras, Arujessie, Meotail y Jammy seguían buscando la lámpara. El trío terrible de Tierra-1237 buscaban en todos lados. Incluso en los cubos de basura.

-¡MIAU! ¡En este cubo tampoco está!

-¡Debemos darnos prisa!-Dijo Jammy.-He visto el nivel de los participantes, y dudo mucho que el Jefe pueda ganarlos a todos.

-¡Idiota! ¡El jefe es el más fuerte de todos! ¡Podrá con todo lo que le echen!

-¿Puedo ayudaros?-Dijo una voz. El trio terrible se asustó y se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Quieres problemas?

-¡Pues escucha nuestro lema!

-¡Para proteger el Mundo Digital de la devastación!

-¡Para unir todos los mundos en un solo mundo!

-¡Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor!

-¡Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior!

-¡Arujessie!

-¡Jammy!

-¡Y yo soy Meowtail!

-¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Rendios ahora o preparaos para luchar!

-¡Miau, bien dicho!

En el lugar se hizo un silencio. De repente, el individuo comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡UAU! ¡Cómo molan vuestras poses! ¡Y ese lema me ha llegado al corazón!

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Arujessie.

-¿Yo? ¡Soy el defensor del bien! ¡El azote del mal! ¡Nadie escapa a mi anillo! ¡Soy el Green Lantern Gohyle Rayner, del sector 2814 de Tierra-8DB!

-¿Un Green Lantern? ¿Cómo el que había en el ring hace poco?-Preguntó Jammy.

-Así es. Pero yo vengo de otra Tierra.

-¿Y no participas?

-A mí no me gusta luchar. A mi me va más el arte. Soy dibujante de cómics.

-¿Podrías hacer uno sobre nosotros?-Preguntó Arujessie. Si ese chico, del cual se había enamorado, dibujaba un cómic sobre ella, sería famosa y podría dejar el Team Rocket para llevar una vida de fama y lujo.

-¡Claro! Ahora...

-¡GOHYLE!

-¡Uah! ¡Señor Piccowog!

-¡Deja a esta gente tranquila y ponte a vigilar de inmediato! Seguramente hayan malvados que busquen la lámpara de Pallestro.

-¡Sí, jefe! Lo siento, debo irme. Espero que encontreis aquello que buscan. ¡Adiós!

-"Ten por seguro que lo encontraremos... ¡Bwahahaha!"-Pensaron los tres a la vez.

Mientras Piccowog y Gohyle abandonaban la zona, dos indiviuos emergieron de las sombras. Estos dos individuos eran Red Cold y GreenHeat.

-Por lo visto, Pallestro ha reclutado a gente para que le vigile el Coliseo mientras él observa los combates.

-Menudo gusto más absurdo tiene Pallestro. Deja que queme todo el coliseo. Ya verá ese tio lo que es un buen espectáculo.

-¡No seas idiota, Oliver! ¿Quieres qué nos fulmine? ¡Vamos a buscar esa lámpara!

-¿Es qué acaso sabes dónde puede estar?

-No. Pero tengo una idea. Algo tan valioso estará en un lugar muy protegido...

-¡Ya veo! ¡Solamente debemos buscar el lugar donde hayan más guardias!

-¡Bingo! ¡Ahora, en marcha! Por lo visto, tenemos competencia.-Dijo Red Cold haciendo referencia al Team Rocket de Tierra-1237.

 _ **##########**_

En el ring, Boudler anunció el siguiente combate.

-¡Sexto combate! ¡Flash de Tierra-2250 contra Vegeta de Tierra-DB2742012! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

-¡Primero!-Dijo Flash-Shinji con un tono chulesco. Mientras, Vegeta descendía del cielo.

-¡Espero que sea un combate limpio, noble guerrero!-Dijo Vegeta mientras le daba la mano a Shinji.

-¡Qué gane el mejor!

-¡Vamos, Shin... Digo... ¡Vamos Flash!-Gritó Kensuke de Tierra-2250 animando a su amigo.-¡Dale una paliza a ese Capitán Truenos!

-¿Capitán Truenos?-Se preguntó Vegeta confuso.

-Olvídale... Le encanta poner motes a todos mis oponentes...

-¿Listos? Comenzaremos en cuanto el chico de las gafas de Tierra-2250 se calle.-Dijo Boudler mientras Hikari y Firestorm-Touji lo callaban.-Gracias chicos. ¡Comenzad!

-¡Vamos a ver como te las apañarás! ¡Te enfrentas al Relámpago Humano!-Dijo Flash-Shinji mientras se movía a gran velocidad.

-¿Relámpago Humano? ¡Niño! ¡Yo soy el Dios del Trueno! ¡Con mi martillo domino rayos, truenos y relámapgos! ¡Observa mi poder desatado!-Vegeta alzó su martillo Mjolnir al aire y varios relámpagos golpearon al martillo. Luego, Vegeta usó el martillo para golpear el ring con fuerza. El impacto provocó una fuerte onda de choque que fulminó el ring e hizo que Flash-Shinji saliera volando. Vegeta voló y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre a Flash. Luego, agarró al chico por la pierna y lo arrojó fuera del ring. Flash-Shinji acabó fuera del ring y empotrado en el suelo.

-¡Qué combate más rápido!-Exclamó asombrado Pallestro.

-¡Flash ha salido fuera de mi pobre ring que no deja de ser destruído! ¡Vegeta de Tierra-DB2742012 es el ganador!

Bella se llevó a un Flash-Shinji inconsciente a la enfermería para curarlo mientras Boudler reparaba otra vez el ring.

-¿Por qué ha luchado él y no yo? Yo podría haberlo convertido en polvo divino.

-¡Tú no luchas!-Gritó furiosa Hikari.-Ya te perdí una vez. No quiero volver a perderte de nuevo.

-Bien... Tú ganas.

-¡Bien! ¡Séptimo combate! ¡Buhan de Tierra-Z4 contra Iron Woman de Tierra-6Z6! ¡Y si alguno de vosotros destruye el ring, lo repara! ¡Estoy harto de reconstruirlo cada dos por tres!

-¿Iron Woman?-Exclamó emocionado Iron-Hal. El ganador del quinto combate se ganó un codazo por parte de Carol-Rescue en toda la barriga.

Buhan y Iron Woman subieron al ring.

-¡Vamos papá! ¡Tú puedes!-Gritó la pequeña Pan de cuatro años desde las gradas. La chica estaba acompañada por su abuelo Satan, su abuela Chichi y su madre Videl. Buhan respondió a su hija con un saludo.

-¡Tienes una hija adorable!-Dijo Iron Woman, la cual usaba una armadura similar a la de Rescue, pero la de Iron Woman era rosa y blanca.

-Gracias. Y tú voz me resulta familiar. ¿Eres Bulma?

-¡Vaya! ¡Me has pillado! ¿Acaso hay una Bulma Stark en tu Tierra?

-Sí la hay. Ella es amiga mia. Y una chica muy lista. Pero no se apellida Stark. Dime, ¿en tu Tierra hay algún Goku, Vegeta o algún Gohan?

-No. No me suena ninguno de esos nombres. ¡Bueno! ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Voy a mostrarte de lo que soy capaz, Buhan!

-Eres lista, así que tu armadura no me decepcionará.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Allá voy! ¡Misiles!

Iron Woman atacó a Buhan con misiles, pero estos atravesaban el cuerpo del majin saiyan.

-¡Buarj! ¡Ya veo! Tú eres igual que ese Bunom que ha ganado el tercer combate.

-¡Cierto! ¡Él y yo somos Majins! Y nuestros cuerpos son capaces de resistir esa birria de armas.

-¡Toma esta!-Iron Woman atacó a Buhan con rayos. Los rayos fulminaron varias partes del cuerpo de Buhan. Videl tapó los ojos de Pan para que no viera una imagen tan horrenda.-¡Uah! ¡Lo siento mucho!-Iron Woman estaba alarmada al ver lo que había hecho.

-No importa.-Dijo Buhan mientras se regeneraba.-Me han hecho cosas peores.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Puedes regenerarte! ¡A ver qué te parece esto! ¡Uni-Rayo!

Iron Woman atravesó a Buhan con su ataque más poderoso. Buhan se regeneró, pero vio que Bulma Stark había disparado minas que flotaban en el aire.

-¡Minas aéreas! ¡Interesante!

Buhan tocó una y la mina estalló. El cuerpo de Buhan acabó hecho pedazos. El Majin enseguida se regeneró.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Con esas minas pude derrotar a Zzaxzz, un ser de energía!

-No ha estado mal. Has usado trucos que me han impresionado. Pero se acabó. He analizado tu armadura y he encontrado su punto débil. Y todo gracias a los sabios que absorbí en mi mundo. ¡Toma!

Buhan apuntó con su dedo índice derecho a Iron Woman y disparó un rayo rosado.

-¿La vas a convertir en chocolate?-Se preguntaba Bunom, el cual estaba sentado entre el público.

Para sorpresa de Bunom, Buhan no convirtió a Bulma en ninguna golosina. Buhan usó su magia para desactivar la armadura de Bulma.

-¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Mi armadura no responde! ¡Jarvis! ¡Jarvis!

La armadura de Iron Woman comenzó a desmontarse y Bulma quedó en ropa interior delante de todo el Coliseo.

-¡MENUDO ESPECTÁCULO!-Gritaron Subamentor y Pallestro mientras salía sangre de sus narices.

-¡Qué vergüenza!-Dijo Bulma mientras se iba a los lavabos el coliseo para esconderse y vestirse.

-¡Iron Woman ha abandonado el ring! ¡Buhan es el ganador!

-¡Perfecto! Y no me ha hecho falta recurrir al poder de mi última adquisición. Je,je...-Dijo Buhan mentras bajaba del ring y se reunía con su familia.

-¡Octavo combate! ¡Arlong de Tierra-OP89 contra Portgas·D·Anne de Tierra-OPF!

El torneo ya va por el octavo combate de la primera ronda. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Arlong o Anne? ¿Encontrará el Team Rocket la lámpara antes que Red Cold y GreenHeat? ¿Y a quién se refería Buhan con "última aquisición"?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, volveremos al universo de Monkey·D·Krillin. Y también veremos la pelea entre Arlong y Anne y otras cosas más. ¡Ah! ¡Y el combate de Subamentor! ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Me alegra que te guste la idea de Mazinger Prime. Y respecto al fan-video, ¿tienes el link? Me encantaría verlo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	24. Monkey·D·Krillin contra Metalia

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Grozzler, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 23: Monkey·D·Krillin contra la Capitana Metalia.**_

 **Tierra-8497.**

East Blue.

Esta historia transcurre en una isla en la cual está la base de la pirata Metalia, por la cual ofrecen una recompensa de 5 millones de berries.

Una chica llamada Megumi se encontraba lavando la ropa de los piratas en la orilla de la isla. Cuando, de repente, vio un barril flotando en el mar. Megumi rápidamente sacó el barril y lo llevó al almacen. Allí, fue descubierta por tres esbirros de Metalia.

-¿Qué haces Megumi?

-¡Ah! ¡Yo encontré este barril en el mar!

-¿En el mar? ¡Probablemente un barco se ha hundido y esto es lo único que se ha salvado. ¿Créeis que sea alcohol?

-¡Espero que no! ¡Si la capitana se entera nos mata! ¡A la capitana no le gusta que nos emborrachemos!

-La capitana no tiene porque saberlo. Y si se entera, le echaremos la culpa a Megumi, je,je...

-¡Qué gran verdad! ¡Vamos a abrir inmediatamente el barril!

Uno de los esbirros iba a abrir el barril, pero entonces...

-¡QUÉ BIEN HE DORMIDO!

Monkey·D·Krillin, que se refugió en el barril para escapar del remolino, emergió del barril y derrotó involuntariamente a los esbirros de Metalia.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres?

-¡QUÉ HA SIDO ESO!

-¡Uah! ¡La capitana Metalia! ¡Vámonos!

Megumi agarró a Krillin y escaparon. Metalia llegó al lugar, y vio el barril roto y a sus hombres inconscientes y tumbados en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Habéis estado bebiendo a mis espaldas! ¡Sufrid el peso de mi ira!

Megumi se llevó a Krillin a un bosque.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo de esa maldita Metalia. Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?

-¡Yo soy Monkey·D·Krillin, el futuro Rey Pirata!

-Otro pirata...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no eres pirata?

-Sí. Pero en contra de mi voluntad. Metalia capturó mi barco pesquero y me obligó a ser su esclavo. Yo... ¡Yo lo que quiero ser es una marine! ¡Para detener a piratas como Metalia!

-¡Je, je! ¡Pues buena suerte! Porque pareces un poco enclenque.

-¡OYE! Bueno... La verdad, tienes razón. Nunca he sido capaz de plantarle cara a nadie... ¡Pero un día la cosa cambiará! ¡Un día me convertiré en Almirante!

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁS, MEGUMI!

-¡La capitana!

-Así que esta fea es la capitana Metalia...-Dijo Krilllin.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAH!-Los hombres de Metalia se alarmaron al oir las palabras de Krillin.

-¿Fea? ¡¿FEA?! ¡Yo soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo! ¿Verdad, Megumi?

-...

-No te oigo. ¿Verdad, Megumi?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Eres horrenda! ¡Y una tirana! ¡ERES LA MUJER MÁS FEA Y ASQUEROSA QUE HE CONOCIDO NUNCA!

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Muere!

-"¡No me arrepiento! ¡No me arrepiento!"

Metalia iba a atacar a Megumi con su maza de acero, pero Krillin la protegió.

-¡Así se hace! ¡Si sigues así, serás una almirante algún día! Ahora, escóndete, ya me encargo yo de esta.

-¡Acabaré con vosotros dos!-Metalia se disponía a golpear a Krillin, pero el chico estiró su brazo.-¡Un usuario de Fruta del Diablo! ¡Pensé que eso era un mito!

-¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Con un puñetazo, Krillin mandó bien lejos a Metalia. Los esbirros de la pirata huyeron de Krillin. Megumi preparó un pequeño barco y ella y Krillin partieron hacia Shells Town.

-¿Y qué hay en Shells Town?-Le preguntó Krillin a Megumi.

-Una base de los Marines que sigue las órdenes del Capitán Silver. Allí me alistaré. Pero me da miedo, ya que allí tienen preso al Cazarrecompensas Roronoa Date, "El Cazador de Piratas".

-¡Ese tio suena interesante! ¡Le pediré que se una a mi banda!

 _ **########**_

Mientras, Metalia aterrizó en la isla de al lado.

-Maldito mocoso de goma... ¡Me vengaré! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Ante Metalia se abrió un portal. De él, emergió la nave del Dimentor aliado de Parallox.

-¿Dónde narices estará ese estúpido clon híbrido que he creado? ¡No debería andar muy lejos! ¿Eh?

Dimentor se quedó mirando a Metalia y pensó.

-"¡Qué mujer más fea! Voy a hacerle un favor." ¡Toma! Cómete esta Fruta del Diablo.

Dimentor le dio a Metalia la fruta Sube Sube. De repente, Dimentor notó algo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Mehime está en este Universo! ¡Mejor me largo! ¡Chao!-Y así, Dimentor se fue de ese Universo.

 _ **########**_

 **Cerca de la costa de Fusha Village.**

Mehime y su grupo estaban luchando contra los Piratas Parallox. Un profeta apareció en esa Tierra y reclutó a gente para que le ayudara en su misión para resucitar a Parallox.

-¡Acabad con ellos! Construiremos un cuerpo para el amo, el cual está a punto de volver a este mundo. ¡Tismona le ha dado poder al Amo! ¡Démosle nosotros un cuerpo por el cual pueda moverse en este mundo!

-¡Chicos! ¡Acabad con ellos! El Profeta ha llenado de explosivos ese barco y planea estrellarlo contra ese pueblo!

-¡Déjamelo a mí, preciosa!-Responió Kon-El de Tierra-15997.-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Flash?

-¡No! Yo vi un destello dorado hace un segundo.-Respondió Cyber-Goku.-A lo mejor se ha movido a supevelocidad y ha acabado en otro Universo. Como ya hizo en la primera batalla contra el Profeta con armadura de Tierra-6Z6...

-¡Qué se vaya!-Dijo El General Ross androide mientras destruía varios cañones del barco de los Piratas Parallox.-El campo de batalla no es lugar para crios.

-No seas así, Thaddeus. Shinji es joven y acaba de recibir sus poderes. Pero te garantizo que, en el futuro, nos será muy útil en una Crisis que está por venir.

-¿Una Crisis? ¿Acaso sabes algo qué nosotros no?

-Sí. Grozzler acaba de obtener un temible poder. Y no dudará en usarlo para conquistar la realidad. Por suerte, no puede usar ese poder para escapar. ¡Cuidado con esa bala de cañón, Cyber-Goku!

-¡No te preocupes, Mehime! ¡Kamehameha!

Cyber-Goku disparó su láser al que bautizó con el nombre de su técnica y destruyó la bala de cañón y el barco de los Piratas de Parallox. Sin embargo, el Profeta seguía con vida.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡No acabaréis conmigo tan fácilmente! ¡RAAARGH!-El Profeta comenzó a mutar y se convirtió en una quimera oscura.- **¡No podéis vencer! ¡He sido benecido por el poder del Gran Dios Parallox! ¡FLAAARGH!**

El Profeta disparó una enorme llamarada.

-¡Je! ¡Esa llama no me asusta! ¡Adelante, Natsuto de Tierra-FTN! ¡Demuestra que eres igual de bueno que el Natsuto de la Tierra-Amalgama!

Mehime hizo aparecer a su último recluta. Natsuto apareció en un brillo dorado.

-¡Déjamelo a mí, Mehime! ¡Kagebunshin!-Natsuto usó un Conjutsu y se multiplicó. Natsuto y sus copias comenzaron a devorar la llamarada del Profeta.

- **¡Imposible!**

-¡Esa llama estaba muy rica! ¡Deja que te demos las gracias! ¡Gran Rasengan del Dragón de Fuego!

- **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

Natsuto golpeó al Profeta con una enorme esfera de llamas.

-¡Tu turno, Duolactus EXE!

De repente, un enorme asteroide apareció de otro brillo dorado. Y del asteroide emergió un enorme NetNavi.

-¡Yo soy Duolactus EXE! ¡Devorador de mundos llenos de mal! ¡Profeta! ¡Tú estás lleno de mal! ¡Debo destruirte tal y como dice mi programación!

Duolactus EXE disparó un enorme láser y fulminó al Profeta.

-¡Buen trabajo, Natsuto, Duolactus EXE! Ya podemos abandonar este mundo. No detecto a otro Profeta aquí.

Mehime teletransportó a su equipo a otro Universo. Pero la batalla no pasó inadvertida. El marine encargado de hacer las fotos de los carteles de busqueda EteMon vio la batalla ya que siguió a los Piratas Parallox para hacerles una foto para su cartel de "Se Busca". El marine contactó al momento con el Almirante Ikari "Akainu".

-¡Almirante! ¡Almirante! ¡Tengo noticias importantes!

-¿Qué ocurre, EteMon?

-¡Los Piratas Parallox, que aparecieron hace poco y causaron muchos estragos en el North Blue han sido eliminados!

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Y quién ha sido? Qué yo sepa, en el East Blue no hay nadie con un poder como para detener a esos locos.

-Han sido gente que decían venir de otros Universos.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO?! ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? ¡No podemos decir eso en los informes! Diremos que un Rey Marino los atacó y los destruyó. Corto la llamada. Podría estar pinchada la comunicación.

-¡Bien!

Krillin ha derrotado a Metalia y ahora viaja con Megumi a una isla en donde está el temible Roronoa Date. ¿Logrará Krillin convencer a Date para que se una a su banda? ¿Aparecerá otro Profeta en este Universo?

 _ **########**_

 **Coliseo de Pallestro.**

-¡Octavo combate! ¡Arlong de Tierra-OP89 contra Portgas·D·Anne de Tierra-OPF!

-¡Buena suerte, Anne!-Dijo Luffy de Tierra-OPF animando a su "hermana".-Aunque lo tendrás fácil. Yo vencí a Arlong hace poco. Así que tú, que eress más fuerte que yo, podrás vencerlo.

Garp de Tierra-OPF y Barbablanca del mismo Universo le desearon buena suerte a Anne.

-¡Aléjate de mi nieta, Newgate!

-¡No pienso hacerlo, Garp! ¡Ella es una de mis hijos!

-¡Dejad ya de pelear!-Dijo Anne mientras calmaba a las dos leyendas. La chica usaba las mismas ropas que Ace, pero usaba un sostén para cubrirse sus vergüenzas superiores.-Ya veréis. Ganaré a ese Hombre Pez y a todos los que me planten cara.

Anne corrió hacia el ring. Allí, ya le estaba esperando su oponente, Arlong de Tierra-OP89.

-¿Estás listo?-Dijo Anne mientras se preparaba para luchar.

-¡Shahahahaha! ¡Humana! Si fueras inteligente, ya te hubieras retirado. ¡No podrás conmigo!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Alla voy, tiburón! ¡Hiken!

Anne atacó a Arlong usando los poderes de la Fruta Mera Mera. Una enorme llamarada avanzaba hacia el Hombre Pez, pero Arlong permanecía quieto en su sitio.

-Shahahahaha...

-¡Eso! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Así me será más fácil ganar este combate!

-¡Daifunka!

-¿Qué?

Sorprendéntemente, Arlong convirtió su puño en un gran puño de magma que disolvió el Hiken de Anne.

-¿Sorprendida? Yo soy el usuario de la fruta Magu Magu. Y mi magma es capaz de quemar incluso el mismo fuego. Y si no me crees, observa.

-¿Magu Magu? ¡Esa es la fruta de Akainu!-Exclamó sorprendido Garp. Nami de Tierra-OPF se quedó paralizada del miedo. Pensaba en lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar la Nami de Tierra-OP89 con ese Arlong.

-¡Dai Enkai! ¡Ente... ¡Gargh!

Antes de que Anne pudiera atacar a Arlong, éste creó un tiburón de magma con el que atravesó el cuerpo de la chica. La chica cayó al suelo muerta.

-¡Portgas·D·Anne ha muerto! ¡El ganador es Arlong, la sierra de magma de Tierra-OP89!

-¡SHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Esto es lo que le pasa a los humanos que me desafían!

-¡Maldito!

Luffy, Garp y Barbablanca de Tierra-OPF, furiosos, fueron a por Arlong, pero Buhan los detuvo.

-¡Alto! ¡Recordad las normas! No podéis atacar a gente de otros universos.-Diijo Buhan.

-¡Claro! ¡A ti no te importa! ¡Cómo no es de tu mundo!

-No es eso. Yo me vengaré por vosotros. En la siguiente ronda me tocará luchar contra él. Yo le daré su merecido.-Dijo Buhan mientras desafiaba con la mirada a un Arlong que abandonaba el ring. Bella se llevó el cuerpo sin vida de Anne para resucitarle en la enfermería.

-¡Noveno Combate! ¡Subamentor de Tierra-Desconocida contra Ataru de Tierra-47210!

-¡Por fin! ¡Mi turno! ¡Deséame suerte, Sarunero!

-Suerte. ¡Ukiki!

Subamentor se dirigía al ring. Pero por el camino se topó con Arlong, al cual empujó con un discreto codazo.

-¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Maltratador en potencia!

-Escoria humana... ¡Te voy a...

-¡No! ¡No! Si me tocas, serás descalificado, sardina fea. Así que ya resolveremos esto en el ring. Si es que un ser que maltrata a las damas como tú pasa de la segunda ronda.

-Maldito...

Subamentor subió al ring. Allí le esperaba Ataru de Tierra-47210.

-Me ha gustado como has tratado a ese bestia. ¡Bien hecho!

-No soporto a esta clase de gente que maltrata a las mujeres. ¡Imperdonable! Y otra cosa. Se me hace raro verte un día que no sea el Día de los Inocentes...

-¿Perdón?-Ataru se quedó confuso ante el comentario de Subamentor.

-¿Listos? ¡COMENZAD!

-¡Prepárate! ¡Usaré el poder con el cual vencí a Golden Freddie! ¡Super Hentai God Definitivo! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Ya me veo reparando otra vez el ring...-Dijo Boudler mientras se refugiaba.

Ataru liberó todo su poder. El Coliseo comenzó a tambalearse y a caerse en trozos, pero Pallestro usó sus poderes para reconstruir el Coliseo al momento. Ataru terminó de transformarse. Ahora, su pelo era rosa.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ha sido mejor verlo en persona que leerlo en un fic! ¡Yo también me transformaré! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Subamentor comenzó a liberar energía. El coliseo volvió a temblar. Y una vez más, Palletro tuvo que usar sus poderes para que el Coliseo no quedara dañado.

-¿Por qué todos hacen eso?-Dijo la entidad mientras reparaba el coliseo.

Subamentor terminó de transformarse y las sacudidas cesaron. Alrededor del cuerpo de Subamentor había un aura azul.

-¡Saluda a Super Subamentor Blue!

-Que poder... ¡Está a mi altura! ¡Será un combate apasionante! ¡Vamos!

Subamentor y Ataru comenzaron a pelear. Los golpes que se daban el uno al otro provocaban ondas de choque. Muchos tuvieron que refugiarse dentro del Coliseo y ver el combate desde pantallas.

-Menudo combate...-Dijo asombrado Gohyle.-Lo vas a tener difícil, Señor Piccowog. El señor Pallestro ha reunido a unos luchadores increíbles.

-¡DEJA DE MIRAR EL COMBATE Y CONCÉNTRATE! ¡Tenemos un tesoro valioso que vigilar!

-¡Sí!-Dijo Gohyle mientras volvía a su puesto.

-¡Tsk! ¡Menudo jovencito! Ya podía haber salido a su padre.

-¡Vamos! ¡Así se pelea! ¡Dale duro!-Gritaba el Green Lantern Halku mientras miraba el combate. A su lado estaba Guygeta, el cual también observaba el combate. Piccowog se cayó al suelo al ver a los dos Lanterns olvidando su misión.

-Estos no cambian... ¿Y estos vencieron a Freezestro? Solamente puedo confiar en Jubb Steward...

Subamentor atacó a Ataru con un Kamehameha, pero el joven de Tomobiki lo desvió usando su ki hentai.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no lo hiciste contra Golden Freddie!

-He estado practicando. Incluso he creado una técnica similar a la que acabas de usar. ¡Observa! ¡Yuriharemya!

Ataru atacó a Subamentor con una gran cantidad de energía rosa. Subamentor detuvo el ataque con sus manos y lo desvió. El ataque iba directo hacia el poco público que se quedó a ver en persona el gran combate. Pero por suerte, una barrera los protegió del ataque. Repentinamente, la barrera cayó hecha pedazos, asustando al público.

-"¡Menudo rival me ha tenido que tocar! ¡Este Ataru es más poderoso de lo que llegue a imaginar! ¡Hice bien en atrapar a Gokuko y a Vegeko de Tierra-ZF ante de venir aquí! ¡Sus poderes me son útiles! ¡Y us cuerpos sexys me motivan!"-Subamentor alzó su mano y disparó varios Big Bang Attacks contra Ataru. El chico de Tierra-47210 fulminó los ataques con esferas rosas. Pero un Big Bang Attack le dio y lo derribó.

Ataru cayó al ring. Ese ataque le había hecho bastante daño. A Ataru le costaba levantarse. Boudler ya estaba contando.

-¡1!

-Tengo...

-¡2!

-...que...

-¡3!

-...levantarme...

-¡4!

-¡TENGO QUE LEVANTARME! ¡RARGH!

Ataru, furioso, comenzó a liberar energía y su pelo rosa comenzó a alargarse. Sus cejas desaparecieron. Subamentor tuvo la sensación de haber vivido esto antes.

-¡Lo has logrado!-Dijo el Viejo Kaioh Shin de Tierra-47210 mientras acosaba a la pobre Divatox de su universo.-Por fin has alcanzado el nivel Super Hentai God Definitivo 3x2. Ahora, no tendrás rival. Serás el pervertido definitivo.

-¡Cochinos Deus Ex Machinas! ¡Eso no vale! ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!

-¡Pervertidos del Megaverso! ¡Dadme vuestra energía!

Ataru comenzó a acumular energía rosa en su mano derecha y la lanzó contra Subamentor. Subamentor intentó frenar el ataque, pero le explotó en las narices. La explosión añó gravemente a Subamentor, el cual cayó fuera del ring.

-¡Subamentor ha caído fuera del ring! ¡Ataru de Tierra-47210 es el ganador!

-He perdido por culpas de los genes no pervertidos de Subaru Ikari... ¡BUAAAAH! ¡Ahora no podré pedirle al genio que crée un universo para mí!

-Así que no tienes universo...-Dijo Ataru mientras se acercaba a Subamentor.

-No. Yo soy un clon creado y modificado por Dimentor. Yo no tengo Universo..

-Dimentor... Me suena...-Ataru le dio la mano a Subamentor y le ayudó a incorporarse.-¿Por qué no vienes a vivir a mi mundo? Podemos hacerte un hueco en la HPSW.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué feliz me haces, Ataru!

-¡El Amo por fin es feliz! ¡Ukikiki!

-¡Shahahahaha! ¡Qué patético! ¡Ibas de duro pero tú ha caído antes que yo! ¡Shahahahaha!

-Ten cuidado, Arlong. Si te metes con mis amigos, sufrirás las consecuencias.-Ataru acumuló algo de energía en su puño. Arlong se calló y se fue a uno de los bares del Coliseo.

 _ **########**_

En los lavabos, Bulma Stark terminó de reparar su armadura.

-¡Lista! ¡Cómo nueva! Pero lo que no puedo reparar es la vergüenza que pasé. ¡Ese Buhan me las pagará!

-¡Menudo ridículo más espantoso has hecho, abuela!-Dijo una chica que también llevaba una armadura.

-¡Bra Stark, la Iron Woman del Año 2020! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver el espectáculo. Ya sabes, un brillo dorado me abuho y acabé aquí. Como tú. Pero yo no he sido elegida para luchar. A lo mejor, Pallestro me elije para el próximo Torneo. Quien sabe... Yo podría haber acabado con ese Buhan con mi tecnología del futuro.

-Lo que digas...-Dijo Bulma Stark mientras abandonaba el lavabo.

 **Enfermería.**

El Iron Man Hal Jordan fue a visitar al Green Lantern Tony Stark. Bella ya le había limpiado las impurezas amarillas y Tony estaba despierto y estable.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien. Esta señorita me ha curado y pronto podré salir de aquí.

-Yo... Lo siento mucho. No sabía que el amarillo te dañaría tanto. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que el amarillo era tu punto débil!

-No pasa nada. Tu mismo lo has dicho, no lo sabías. Así que no sufras más y relájate.

En ese momento, un chico entró en la enfermería.

-Diculpa. Necesito que me examines. No me encuentro bien... Todo comenzó desde que noté un pinchazo en la nuca.

-Déjame ver.-Bella usó su mano para escanear al chico con una luz verde.-Ya está. No tienes nada.

-¿No tengo nada? ¡Pero...

-Tranquilo. No estás grave ni nada. Seguramente sea un efecto secundario del viaje interdimensional. Pronto se te pasará.

-Está bien. Confío en ti.-Dijo el chico mientras salía de la enfermería. El chico cerró la puerta y de repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en la barriga. Humo negro comenzó a salir de su boca.

 _ **########**_

-¡Décimo combate! ¡A-17 de Tierra-DB2 contra Parallax de Tierra-95Z!

-¡Por fin uno de mis discípulos va a luchar!-Gritó el Maestro Grulla de Tierra-DB2.-Si ese Parallax puede oirme, será mejor que se retire. O acabará muy mal. ¡Jajajaja!

-Puedo oirte. Y no pienso retirarme. Estúpido viejo. Eres igual en todos los Universos.

Parallax apareció en el ring, donde A-17 ya lo esperaba.

-¡Qué sorpresa!-Dijo Parallax.-El A-17 de Tierra-DB2 es el mismo Tenshinhan, del cual soy amigo en mi mundo.

-Yo también me he sorprendido. Quién iba a imaginarse que Yamcha ahora se hacía llamar Parallax. ¡Acabarás como el Yamcha de mi mundo! ¡Parapléjico y deseando la muerte! ¡Prepárate que voy! ¡No piensos tener piedad!

-¡Pse! En mi mundo también habían androides. Esto será fácil.

-Otro Yamcha...-Dijo Pallestro.-Espero que esto no sea una repetición de ese primer combate no oficial...

¡Vaya sorpresas nos tiene reservadas este torneo! ¡Un Tenshinhan convertido en androide y un Yamcha con los poderes de la Entidad del Miedo! ¿Quién ganará este combate? ¿Y qué le ocurrirá a ese espectador?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos como Yamcha se convirtió en Parallax. Y también veremos su combate contra Tenshinhan-A-17. Y por supuesto, habrán más combates. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **baraka108:** En un principio, Goku iba a ser Thor. Pero escogí a Vegeta ya que él también es un príncipe guerrero arrogante. En ese mundo, War Machine es Uub, el cual no es la reencarnación de un Majin, si no un humano corriente. Y Saibaman sería el Destructor.

- **carlos13:** Gracias otra vez por el vídeo. Y seguramente tengas razón. Estos Avengers son muy débiles. Y también tienes razón, pobre Bulma. Pero que suerte la del público masculino. XD.

- **Loser93:** A mí también me dio escalofrios esa idea. XD

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues creo que emparejan a Vegeta con Thor por el mismo motivo que he usado yo. Ambos son príncipes arrogantes de una raza guerrera que con el tiempo van cambiando. Y sabría que te gustaría la escena de Iron Woman. XD. Y espero que el combate de Subamentor te haya gustado aunque haya perdido.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	25. Tierra-95Z: Parallax

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Subaru Ikari, Palletro, Boudler, Bella, Lord Quimecha y Parallox (No confundir con Parallax de DC) son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Tierra-95Z: Parallax.**

 **Coliseo de Pallestro.**

A-17 de Tierra-DB2 estaba frente a Parallax. A-17 estaba muy confiado, pensaba que Parallax (Yamcha) sería fácil de vencer como el Yamcha de su Universo.

Por otro lado, Parallax estaba con los ojos cerrados, recordando el día que obtuvo ese gran poder.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 **Tierra-95Z.**

Una Tierra en la que una vez, existieron los Green Lantern. Pero en este mundo, trabajaban para los Kaioh Shin. Por desgracia, los Green Lantern cayeron ante las fuerzas de Freezer y los Kaioh Shin estaban demasiado ocupados con Bu como para buscar sustitutos. Y debido a esta falta de atención, Parallax escapó de la abandonada Batería Principal y voló hacia el espacio.

Por otro lado, y como ocurrió en varios Universos, Goku venció a Freezer en Namek tras transformarse en Super Saiyan.

Pero el tirano sobrevivió a las heridas mortales, ya que su padre, el Rey Cold, reconstruyó el cuerpo de su hijo y lo convirtió en un cyborg.

Padre e hijo se dirigieron a la Tierra para vengarse del hombre que humilló el nombre de la familia de los Demonios Frost.

Los amigos de Goku, que esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su amigo, notaron el tremendo ki de Freezer y fueron a plantar cara al villano. Pero uno de los Guerreros Z, Yamcha, tenía mucho miedo. Tenía miedo a perder la vida otra vez. Y eso atrajo a un ser peor que Freezer.

- _Sí... Su miedo es muy grande... Podría ser un cuerpo interesante..._

Yamcha y los demás estaban tan ocupados viendo como aterrizaba la nave de Freezer, que no se dieron cuenta de que Parallax se introdujo en su cuerpo. En ese momento, las ropas de Yamcha cambiaron por las mismas que usó Hal Jordan cuando fue Parallax en su Universo.

-¡Yamcha! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Krillin... Chicos... Ahora quiero que me llaméis Parallax. Ahora, yo me encargaré de Freezer.-Dijo Yamcha-Parallax mientras salía volando.

-¡Buscad a los terrícolas y asesinadlos a todos! Me muero de ganas por ver la cara de ese mono en cuanto vea a sus amigos muertos... ¡Ohohohohoho!

-¡Freezer! He venido a detenerte.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué honor! ¡Alguien de este planeta me conoce! ¡Acaba con él!

Los Soldados de Freezer se preparaban para atacar, pero Parallax los fulminó con una esfera de energía que expulsó de su mano. Freezer y su padre estaban asombrados y atemorizados a la vez.

-¿Tenéis miedo? Es normal. Una persona normal lo tendría al ver semejante cosa.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Un humano no debería ser tan fuerte! ¡MUERE!-Freezer creó una Death Ball y se la lanzó a Parallax, pero la entidad del miedo la detuvo y se la devolvió a Freezer. El tirano acabó siendo destruído por su propia técnica.

-Freezer...-Dijo el Rey Cold aterrado al ver a su hijo ser convertido en cenizas. De repente, Parallax apareció ante él.-¡Uah!

-Muere.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Gobierna junto a mí! ¡Juntos podemos ser los dueños de todo el universo!

-¿Dueños? No me interesa. Adiós.

-¡Noooo!

Parallax destruyó a Cold, acabando también con su tiranía. Parallax se fue de la zona. Krillin y los demás iban a ir a por él, pero la aparición de un joven que decía venir del futuro los detuvo.

Parallax viajó por el espacio y aniquiló lo que queaba del Imperio de Freezer. Durante su empresa, Parallax acabó con Cooler y sus tropas, y también con Turless y su banda y con el pirata namekiano Slug.

En la Galaxia de Sur, Parallax enfrentó y venció al Super Saiyan Legendario Broly y a su padre Paragus. Luego, Parallax viajó al Planeta Oscuro. Allí se encontró con el Doctor Raichi, que se preparaba para comenzar su plan para vengarse de los Saiyans y exterminarlos.

-Olvídate de ese plan sin sentido.

-¿Sin sentido? ¡Los Saiyans son seres perversos que merecen ser destruídos! ¡No intentes detenerme o acabarás como ellos!

-No seas estúpido. Yo puedo hacer que tu mundo vuelva. Ven conmigo.

Parallax agarró a Raichi y se lo llevó al lugar donde estaba el Planeta Vegeta. Parallax usó su poder para reconstruir el planeta y revivir a los Tsufurs. Luego, revivió a Raichi y éste dejó de ser un Fantasma movido por el odio.

-Muchas gracias. Jamás olvidaré lo que ha hecho por mí.

Parallax abandonó Plant para regresar a la Tierra. En la Tierra, notó una terrible fuente de poder que podría aniquilar todo el Sistema Solar. Ese ki era de Cell, que había absorbido a A-18.

Parallax voló a toda velocidad, pero por el camino se encontró a Beerus y a Whis.

-¿Por qué has reconstruído ese planeta? ¡No interfieras en la naturaleza!

-¡Silencio! ¡Pienso usar mi poder para arreglar injusticias!

Parallax usó todo su poder para derrotar a Beerus. Whis y Parallax combatieron, pero sus poderes eran parejos. Whis y Parallax lucharon varios días, hassta que...

-¡Debemos parar!-Dijo Parallax.-Nuestros poderes son muy grandes y podríamos destruir la realidad.

-Pienso igual.

-Me habéis convencido. Dejaré de alterar la naturaleza. Me retiraré a mi planeta.-Dijo Parallax mientras volvía a la Tierra. Whis cogió a Beerus y se lo llevó a su planeta.

Parallax llegó a la Tierra. Yamcha voló rápidamente hacia el lugar donde notaba las energías de Gohan y Cell. Ambos estaban luchando. Por el camino, Parallax se detuvo para acabar con Babidi y Bu.

Una vez acabó con el mago, Parallax voló hacia el lugar donde tenían lugar los Cell Games. Parallax llegó a tiempo para ver como Cell escupía a A-18 y estaba a punto de explotar. Vio como Goku iba a llevarse a Cell al planeta de Kaioh.

-Gohan... Dile a tu madre que lo siento...

Yamcha usó sus poderes para detener el tiempo.

-¡Tú no vas a perder la vida!

-¿Yamcha? ¿Eres tú? Bulma y Krillin me dijeron que cambiaste mucho. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Impedir que un gran héroe como tú malgaste su vida. Yo me encargo de esta cosa.

Parallax se llevó a Cell al espacio.

El tiempo volvió a correr y una gran explosión iluminó el cielo. Parallax dio su vida para salvar a sus amigos.

El cuerpo sin vida de Yamcha flotaba en el espacio. Pero entonces, alguien apareció.

-Este será un perfecto luchador para mi torneo.-Pallestro y Bella aparecieron en Tierra-95Z.

-Bien. Lo voy a revivir.-Dijo Bella mientras usaba su poder para revivir a Yamcha.-Listo. Ya está vivo de nuevo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Y el monstruo que estaba a punto de estallar?

-Estalló.-Respondió Pallestro.-Y te mató. Pero yo te he resucitado para que participes en mi torneo.

-Bien. Acepto. ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Parallax mientras veía como Cell se regeneraba.

-¡Es el núcleo de Cell! ¡Ha salido intacto! Y ahora posée tus células. Por lo cual podrá usar tus inmensos poderes.

-¡No si yo lo evito!-Dijo Parallax mientras fulminaba el núcleo, salvando así a su universso de un Cell terriblemente peligroso. Luego, Pallestro y Bella se llevaron a Parallax a su coliseo.

Al no haber amenazas graves. Goku y sus amigos vivieron en paz durante 7 años. Y la paz fue alterada con la aparición de Hildegarn, pero Goku alcanzó un nuevo poder y derrotó a la criatura de Hoi.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-¿Estás pensando en retirarte?-La voz de A-17/Tenshinhan sacó a Parallax de sus recuerdos.-Todavía estas a tiempo.

-Eres demasiado arrogante. Eres igual a la primera vez que vi a Tenshinhan. Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Casi pierdo una pierna...

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Allá voy! ¡Dodonpa!

A-17 disparó multiples Dodonpas hacia Parallax. Yamcha de Tierra-95Z recibió los ataques. Parallax no se movía.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No sabes defenderte? ¡Ya sabemos quién va a ganar!

Entre el público, el Maestro Grulla de Tierra-DB2 reía al ver como su alumno "dominaba" el combate. En ese momento, un ser bajito apareció a su lado.

-¿Cómo va A-17?

-¡A-18! ¡A-17 va ganando con facilidad! No será necesario recurrir a tus poderes psíquicos esta vez.

A-17 seguía disparando Dodonpas. Quería asegurarse de que su oponente quedaba reducido a átomos. Los constantes ataques del androide estaban levantando una gran nube de polvo que impedía al público ver lo que pasaba en el ring.

-¿Vas a parar de atacarme de esa forma tan estúpida?-Dijo Parallax, el cual estaba detrás de A-17 todo el rato.

-¿Pero cómo... ¡ARGH!

Parallax le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas a A-17. Luego le dio una fuerte patada y lo tiró al suelo. La nube de polvo se disipó. El público se asombró al ver a Paralla intacto y al A-17 tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido? ¡A-17, levántate ahora mismo! ¡Montón de chatarra inútil!-Exclamó el Maestro Grulla. Su confianza se convirtió en furia al ver a su mejor aprendiz humillado y tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Multiplicación!-A-17 creó tres copias y todos se pusieron en cada una de las esquinas del ring.-¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Kikoho!

Los 4 A-17 dispararon al mismo tiempo contra Parallax. El Yamcha de Tierra-95Z detuvo los ataques y los mandó al aire. Luego, a gran velocidad, Parallax destruyó a las copias de A-17. El original evitó ser golpeado ya que comenzó a volar.

-¡Sufrirás el poder de mi versión más potente del Kikoho!

-¿Y no temes por tu vida? ¡Esa técnica te matará!

-¡Eso ya no es problema! ¡Con mi batería de energía ilimitada, puedo usar el Kikoho las veces que quiera! ¡Muere! ¡Shin Kikoho!

-Tu turno, A-18.

-Sí.-A-18 usó sus poderes psíquicos en Parallax para inmovilizarlos. Pero no funcionaba. Parallax podía moverse.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué no lo paralizas?!

-¡No puedo! ¡Algo me lo impide!

-¡Estoy rodeado de inútiles!

Parallax voló para esquivar el Shin Kikoho. El ataque de A-17 destruyó el ring. Paralla voló hacia el A-17 y lo derribó con una patada. A-17 se estrelló en el suelo.

-¡A-17 de Tierra-DB2 ha salido fuera del ring! ¡Parallax de Tierra-95Z es el ganador!

-¡Increíble! ¡Un Yamcha ha logrado pasar de la primera ronda!-Exclamó perplejo Pallestro.

Parallax se acercó a A-17, pero en ese momento, un ataque de energía golpeó al androide. El ataque procedía de las gradas. Parallax buscó y al lado del Maestro Grulla de Tierra-DB2 estaba el atacante.

-¿Ese es Taopaipai?

-Maestro... A-19...

-Así que también es un androide...

-A-17. A-18. Sois unos fracasos. Ya no os necesitamos.-Dijo A-19/Taopaipai mientras sacaba un mando.

-¿Qué va a hacer ese desgraciado?

-Tengo la sensación de haber llevado mal mi vida...

-Adiós Tenshin... Lo siento.

A-19 presionó el botón del mando y al momento, A-17 y A-18 estallaron en mil pedazos. Parallax se quedó asombrado. Esto le demostró que todos los Taopaipai eran iguales.

-¡Vamos! ¡No quiero perder más el tiempo aquí! Debo hablar con Gero de este fracaso.-Dijo el Maestro Grulla mientras abandonaba las gradas con su hermano.

El malvado maestro y el temible asesino se reunieron con Gero en uno de los bares del Coliseo. El científico de Tierra-DB2 había cerrado un trato con un científico que ahora trabajaba con Lord Quimecha.

-¡Gero! ¡Esos dos androides son unos fracasos! ¡Tus diseños son un fallo!

-¡Silencio vieja cotorra! ¡Mis diseños son perfectos! ¡El problema fue usar a tus alumnos como cobayas! ¡A-19! ¿Por qué los has destruído!

-No tolero los fracasos, Doctor Gero.

-¡Idiota! ¡Con la destrucción de A-17 y A-18, mi proyecto definitivo ya no verá la luz!

- _¡Uoh! ¡Miren esto! ¡Parallax de Tierra-95Z está haciendo algo!_

Todos miraron a las pantallas. Todos vieron como Parallax usó sus poderes para revivir a A-17 y A-18.

-¿Estamos vivos? ¿Cómo?

-Yo os he revivido. Y si queréis, puedo convertiros otra vez en humanos.

-No. Así estamos bien. ¿Pero por qué lo has hecho? Nosotros somos enemigos.

-El Tenshinhan de mi mundo era igual que tú. Pero supo ver que su forma de vivir estaba mal y cambió a tiempo. Espero que aproveches esta seguna oportunidad y cambies tu forma de ser.-Dijo Parallax mientras reparaba el ring. Luego, regresó con los otros luchadores. A-17/Tenshinhan se quedó pensando.

-¿Ocurre algo, A-17?

-No me llames así, Chaotzu. A partir de hoy, volvemos a llamarnos Tenshinhan y Chiaotzu. Y viajaremos por el mundo para mejorar nuestras habilidades.

-¡Sí!

Y así, Tenshinhan y Chiaotzu se fueron a las gradas para ver el resto del torneo.

-¡Ha sido un combate interesante!-Dijo Halku.-Pero ese Parallax. Me recordó a ti cuando fuiste controlado por ese parásito llamado Babyrax.-Le dijo a su compañero Guygeta

-No me lo recuerdes. No estoy orgulloso de aquellos días oscuros. Casi me cargo el Universo.

 _ **##########**_

Boudler subió al ring y anunció el siguiente combate.

-Primero quiero agradecer a Parallax de Tierra-95Z que haya reparado el ring. Y ahora, ya puede comenzar el undécimo combate. ¡Ash Ketchum de Tierra-PKA2 contra Giokawa de Tierra-1237! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

-¡El Jefe va a luchar!-Gritó Jammy.

-¡Démonos prisa! ¡El Jefe estará doblemente feliz si gana el combate y encima le conseguimos la Lámpara!

Y así, el Team Rocket de Tierra-1237 siguió buscando la lámpara que les garantizará el dominio del Megaverso.

Mientras, los dos luchadores subían al ring. Desde la gradas, los Niños Elegidos de Tierra-1237 observaban a Giokawa, especialmente Silken.

-Padre...

-Silken... ¿Te preocupa que tu padre pueda acabar mal?

-A mí, mi padre me da igual. Desde que hace esas cosas y me manipuló para que fuera Dikémon Emperador ya ha dejado de importarme.

-¿Quieres decir qué tu padre no era malvado desde el principio?-Preguntó Hikalia, que acudió con su hermano Tash y con los otros Niños Elegidos.

-No. Cuando era niño, una tragedia le marcó y desde entonces comenzó a actuar de esa forma.

-¡No te preocupes, Silken! ¡Yo me esforzaré para que tu padre vuelva a ser el de siempre!

-Gracias, Wormterpie.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Mimika?-Preguntó Crystako.-Se va a perder el combate...

 _ **########**_

 **Bar del Coliseo.**

Mimika estaba tranquilamente tomándose un helado en el bar junto con su compañera Paldish.

-Mimika, te perderás el combate.

-¿Pero qué pasa con el helado?

-Te lo puedes llevar, Mimika.

-¡Pues es verdad! ¡Habérmelo dicho antes, Paldish!

-Nunca cambiarás...

Mimika y Paldish corrieron para llegar a tiempo. Pero por el camino chocaron con el chico que estuvo antes en la enfermería. El chico que no miraba por donde iba, chocó con Mimika.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Mimika al chico.

-Sí... Estoy bien...

-¡Ah! ¡El combate! ¡Lo iento, pero tengo que irme!-Dijo Mimika mientras arrancaba a correr.

-Estoy mejor que nunca...-De repente, del chico comenzó a surgir un aura oscura.

 _ **#########**_

Silken siguió mirando a su padre. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Giokawa los estaba mirando.

-Ahí están esos dichosos Niños Elegidos por la Dikédex... Y mi hijo fraudulento.

- _No te preocupes por ellos ahora. Céntrate en tu oponente. Este torneo nos ha brindado una oportunidad excelente._

-Tienes razón. Tengo algo que hacer. Chico.-Dijo Giokawa centrando su atención en Ash.-Has tenido muy mala suerte. Te ha tocado luchar contra el líder del Team Rocket.

-¿Team Rocket? ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Esa panda de fracasados que derroté con facilidad! ¡Y su líder era igual de patético! Seguro que tú no eres mucho mejor que ese Giovanni.

-Antes de que comience el combate.-Dijo Boudler.-Debo avisaros de que este combate seguirá una normativa distinta.

-¿Una normativa distinta?-Se preguntó el público.

-¡Así es! Cada participante usará 4 Pokémon o Dikémon. El luchador que logre vencer a todos los monstruos de su oponente gana. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí. Muy claro.-Respondió Ash con prepotencia.

-¡Bien! ¡Comenzad!

-¡Adelante, Bulbasaur!

Ash liberó a su Pokémon planta. El Bulbasaur de este Ash fue modificado por Mehime usando ADN de Piccolo.

-Una criatura curiosa.-Dijo Giokawa mientras mostraba interés por la criatura.-¡Adelante, Ebingler!

Giokawa liberó a Ebingler, una amalgama de Kingler y el digimon EbiDraMon.

-¡Ebingler, usa Tenaza!

Ebingler intentó agarrar a Bulbasaur con su enorme tenaza, pero el pokémon esquivaba los ataques a gran velocidad.

-¡Hidrobomba!

Ebingler iba a atacar a Bulbasaur con un enorme chorro de agua, pero Bulbasaur fue más rápido y fulminó a Ebingler con un Rayo Makkankosanpo. Ebingler fue convertido en datos. El Team Rocket de Tierra-1237, que veía el combate desde una pantalla estaba asombrado.

-¡El jefe ha perido a uno de sus mejores Dikémons!-Gritó nervioso Jammy mientras corría de un lado a otro. Arujessie, nerviosa por la actitud de su compañero, abofeteó fuete a Jammy en la cara.

-¡No pierdas los nervios! ¡Robemos ea lámpara y demostrémosle al Jefe que nosotros somos los mejores!

-¡Ebingler ha sido detruído! ¿Qué Dikémon usará ahora Giokawa?

-¡Adelante, Rhynodon!-Giokawa liberó de su Dikéball a Rhynodon, una amalgama de Rhydon y RhinoMon.

-¡Bulbasaur, vuelve!-Ash optó por cambiar de Pokémon.-Adelante, Pidgeot.

Ash sacó de su pokéball a Pidgeot, el cual tenía los genes de Gotenks.

-¡Cornada!-Giokawa ordenó a Rhynodon que atacara a Pidgeot con su cuerno taladro. Rhynodon intentaba golpear a Pidgeot, pero el ave era demasiado rápida para el rinoceronte.

-¡Pijoh, Pijoooooh!-Pidgeot, que obtuvo el carácter arrogante de Gotenks, se mofaba de su oponente. Rhynodon cayó en la burla y casi se vuelve loco de la furia si no llega a ser por un grito de su dueño.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡No caigas en sus trucos, Rhynodon!

- _Eso te pasa por usar a inútiles._

-¡Si no vas a ayudarme, será mejor que te calles!

-¿Con quién hablas?-Preguntó Boudler.

-¡No te interesa! ¡Rhynodon! ¡Ataque furia!

-¡Pidgeot! ¡Usa Equipo Fantasma Kamikaze Doble!

-¡PIJOH!

Pidgeot escupió por su boca a varios fantasmas que tenían la cara de Pigeot. El ave dio instrucciones a los fantasmas. Los fantasmas rodearon a Rhynodon. Rhynodon atacó a uno de los fantasmas. Al tocarlo, el fantasma brilló y estalló. Y la explosión destruyó a Rhynodon y lo redujo a datos digitales.

-¡Rhynodon ha sido destruído! ¡Parece que las cosas le van mal a Giokawa de Tierra-1237!

-¡Grrrrrr!

- _A ver con que sorprendes al público..._

-¡Bastersian! ¡Adelante!

Giokawa usó a su mascota y Dikémon más fuerte.

-¡Va a usar a ese incordio!-Gritó Meowtail.-Me sabe mal por el jefe, pero espero que ese mocoso la derrote.

-¡Pidgeot, vuelve! ¡Squirtle!

Ash sacó a su Squirtle, que tenía los genes de Krillin.

-¡Bastersian! ¡Joya de Luz!

-¡Kienzan de agua!

Squirtle creó una sierra con agua que escupió y la arrojó. El Kienzan partió en dos la Joya de Luz e iba directa a Bastersian. La gata Dikémon esquivó el ataque a tiempo, pero la sierra rozó su cara y le hizo un pequeño pero profundo corte.

-Nada de lo que hagas te va a servir contra mí. ¿Qué harás? ¿Rendirte o seguir hasta el fin? Escoge bien.

Los Niños Elegidos de Tierr-1237 estaban asombrados. Giokawa estaba siendo ninguneado en público por un niño.

-Tu padre está pasando un mal momento...-Le dijo Golsuke a Silken.

-Espero que tras este combate mi padre cambie para bien.

-¿Y Mimika? Si que tarda... Iré a buscarla.-Dijo Hikalia.

Hikalia abandonó su asiento y fue a buscar a Mimika al interior del Coliseo. Lo que ignoraba Hikalia es que, dentro del Coliseo, se había desatado otra batalla.

Mientras...

Pallestro observaba aburrido el combate entre Ash y Giokawa.

-¡Meh! ¡Qué desnivel! Ese Ash es claramente superior a Giokawa. Si organizo otro Torneo, elegiré yo mismo los combates en lugar de dejarle esa decisión al azar.

-Señor Pallestro.

-Dime Bella.

-Hay un alboroto en el interior del Coliseo. Un invitado inesperado ha aparecido y ha comenzado a ataar al público.

-¿Y quién es ese invitado?

-Un Profeta de Parallox. ¿Intervengo?

-No es necesario. Los Green Lanterns que recluté podrán solitos con él. Además, entre el público hay guerreros poderosos que no han podido participar en este Torneo, así que tranquila. Que está todo controlado.

-Bien.

 _ **########**_

Hikalia caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Mimika y a Paldish.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esas dos?

-¡Cañón de Rayo Solar!

-¿Eh? ¡Esa es la voz de Belilyssom!

Hikalia corrió y vio a Belilyssom y a los Green Lanterns luchar contra el Profeta de Parallox.

-¡Belilyssom! ¿Y Mimika?

-¡Hikalia! No te acerques. Es peligroso. Ese individuo tiene como rehén a Mimika.

-¡Suéltame!

-No lo haré. Tu alma liberará a Parallox del Infierno.

-¿Quién es ese Parallox?

-¡EL QUE LO DESTRUIRÁ TODO!-El Profeta iba a clavarle un cuchillo a Mimika, pero Hikalia le arrojó al Profeta una caja.-¡Maldita!

-¡Hikalia! ¡Vete! ¡Esto es peligroso!

-¡Ya sé que yo no tengo un Dikémon como tú! ¡Pero no puedo abandonarte!

Por otro lado.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ocurre algo, Meowtail?

-No lo sé. Debo ir a ayudar a alguien.-Dijo Meowtail mientras se dirigía a la zona donde el Profeta estaba provocando el caos.

El Profeta se repuso del golpe y recogió su puñal.

-He cambiado de idea. Tú serás mejor sacrificio que ella.

El Profeta, a gran velocidad, se lanzó hacia Hikalia, pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

-¡Día de pago!

Meowtail del Team Rocket golpeó al Profeta con monedas.

-¡Meowtail del Team Rocket!-Exclamó asombrada Belilyssom.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡No sé! De repente, surgió en mí la necesidad de proteger a esta chica. Y eso que es la primera vez que la veo.

-¿Protegerme?-Se preguntó Hikalia.

-Sí. Eso he dicho. Pero, ¿por qué tengo esa sensación?

-Yo te lo puedo explicar...-De repente, un espíritu apareció ante Meowtail.

-No puede ser... ¡Wizmagius! ¡Pero si Vammask te destruyó cuando nos revelamos contra él hace 3 años!

-Así es. Soy yo. Pero es una pena que no tenga cuerpo físico. He vuelto de la muerte porque ésta me ha revelado una verdad. Y el motivo por el cual, Vammask atacó el mundo real. La razón por la que Vammask atacó el mundo real fue ella. Hikalia.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres una Niña Elegida.

-¿Cómo mi hermano?

-Sí. Vammask quería eliminarte porque eres peligrosa. La Niña de la Medalla de la Luz le traerá problemas si llega a obtener su Medalla.

-¿Por qué hablas de Vammask como si estuviera vivo?

-¡Porque lo está! ¡Y está en este lugar! ¡Debéis destruirlo antes de que despierte!

-¡OS PREOCUPÁIS DE UN MAL MENOR CUANDO PARALLOX ES EL MAL ABSOLUTO!

El Profeta se dispuso a atacar a Hikalia otra vez, pero una luz rosada lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Hikalia. Entonces, la luz rosada fue a Hikalia y se convirtió en una Dikédex.

-¿Eso es una Dikédex?

-Así es. La Dikédex de Hikari.-Respondió Wizmagius.-Y su compañero es Meowtail.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero yo soy un orgulloso miembro del Team Rocket!

-¡Abanona esa organización! -Le ordenó Wizmagius a Meowtail.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la mocosa?

-Y porque Vammask está detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Vammask es la voluntad maligna que controla a Giokawa. ¡Acabad con él en cuanto termine su combate! Si no, todo será destruído.-Dijo Wizmagius antes de desaparecer.

-Wizmagius...

-¡Morid!-El Profeta atacó a Meowtail, pero el Green Lantern Gohyle lo mandó lejos con una construcción. El Profeta salió volando por una ventana y acabó enmedio del ring.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Boudler alarmado.

-¡Mi renacimiento!-De repente, en el cielo, apareció una boca.-Este ser posée el poder oscuro que he estado anhelando.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿No te acuerdas?-Dijo la boca.-Nos conocimos el día que murió tu amigo Handsoki. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo odiabas mucho.

-¡Mentira! ¡Estaba dolido por la pérdida de mi único amigo!

-¿Dolido? ¡No! ¡Lo odiabas porque murió y te dejó solo en el mundo!

Mimika, Hikalia, Belilyssom y Meowtail corrieron hasta el ring, pero no subieron.

-Esa voz... ¡Wizmagius tenía razón! ¡Vammask no fue destruído!

-¡Vaya! ¡Te acuerdas de mí! ¡Qué bonito! Pues déjame decirte dos cosas. La primera es que me base en tu anillo sagrado para crear los anillos de oscuridad. Y la segunda es que me he divertido mucho dándote órdenes otra vez.

-¡Maldito rencoroso! ¡Esta vez seré yo quién te mande al Infierno!

-¡Nunca más! ¡Ya no soy el mismo de antes!

De la boca de Giokawa surgió una luz azul que se convirtió en otro Giokawa.

-Déjame decirte algo a ti, Giokawa. Las Semillas de Oscuridad no funcionan como barrera. Son el alimento que necesito para resucitar. Pero teniendo a éste aquí, ya no las necesito.

-¡Aléjate!-Gritó asustado un malherido Profeta.

-¿Tienes miedo? Normal. Una persona normal lo tendría. Cuando alguien está al borde de la muerte, su miedo se multiplica.

El falso Giokawa agarró al Profeta y lo convirtió en datos digitales que absorbió.

-¡Un plato delicioso! ¡Hora de hacer unos estiramientos! ¡Raargh!

El falso Giokawa comenzó a mutar. Los Niños Elegidos bajaron de las gradas mientras sus digimons evolucionaban.

-¡V-Dile evoluciona en XV-Naw!

-¡Hawflett evoluciona en Braviaquila!

-¡Sandsmadrew evoluciona en Ankylash!

-¡Patachu evoluciona en Gallange!

Mewotail se reunió con los que ahora eran sus compañeros. Arujessie y Jammy bajaron con él para ver que le ocurría a su jefe.

-¿Meowtail? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces con ellos?-Preguntó Arujessie. El gato Dikémon no respondió.

-¿En qué se convertirá? ¿En Vammask o en Venom Covamgrigus?

-¡En ninguno de los dos! ¡Podéis llamarme Belial Covamgrigus! Y señor árbitro, yo seré el cuarto Dikémon de Giokawa. ¡Jajajajaja!

Al absorber la esencia del Profeta, el espíritu de Vanmask renació en el Dikémon demonio Belial Covamgrigus. ¿Alterará su aparición el desarrollo del torneo?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ ¿Qué ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? Pues Ash luchará contra Belial Coamgrigus. También veremos como nació el Team Rocket en Tierra-1237 y como Silken se convirtió en Dikémon Emperador. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y como no hay reviews, aquí me despido.

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	26. Tierra-1237

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Grozzler, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **Capítulo 25: Tierra-1237. La batalla contra Vammask, la Elite Oscura y Mewcalytwo.**

 **Coliseo de Pallestro.**

Los Niños Elegidos de Tierra-1237 estaban atónitos. Ante ellos apareció un viejo enemigo con una nueva forma.

Belial Covamgrigus había estado manipulando a Giokawa todo este tiempo. Le obligó a formar el Team Rocket y a llenar Tierra-1237 de Oscuridad.

-¡Qué giro mas inesperado! ¡Dentro de Giokawa había un Dikémon llamado Belial Covamgrigus!

-¡Así que estabas vivo!

-¡Sí, Meowtail! ¡Logré sobrevivir gracias a que introduje mi espíritu en el cuerpo de este humano! Por culpa de tu traición y de la de Wizmagius, fui destruído y derrotado... ¡Pero he vuelto! ¡Y más fuerte que mis Amos!

-¿Tus Amos?-Preguntaron los Niños.

-¿Ya os habéis olvidado de la Elite Oscura? Veréis, Goldevibat, Etechop y yo fuimos enviados por la Elite Oscura para entreteneros mientras ellos sellaban a las 4 Bestias Sagradas. Fallamos en la misión de destruiros, pero la Elite Oscura tuvo éxito sellando a las Bestias, que eran las únicas que podían derrotarnos con facilidad. Pero jamás pensaron que ellos serían vencidos por los Niños que subestimaron. ¿Lo recordáis?

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Tierra-1237.**

Hace 3 años, Tash, Gamato, Sosty, Bishiro, Broe, Mimika y Mikeru viajaron al mundo digital de su Universo. Allí conocieron a Agumander, Growbulithe , Piyey, Tentoba, Gomapheal, Paldish y a Patachu. Juntos derrotaron a Goldevibat y a Etechop. Su siguiente oponente era Vammask. El digimon maligno planeaba viajar al Mundo Real con una misión. Destruir a Hikalia, la Octava Niña Elegida de la cual ni siquiera Gennoak sabía que existía. Genoak pensó que quería ir a la Tierra con tal de destruirla. Así que ayudó a los Niños Elegidos a volver a su mundo para que derrotaran a Vammask.

Vammask y su ejército atacaron el mundo real. No sólo buscaban a Hikalia, también íban con la intención de destruir a candidatos que podían ser futuros Niños Elegidos por la Dikédex. Pero Vammask no contó con la traición de dos de sus esbirros: Meowtail y Wizmagius.

Wizmagius le hizo ver a Meowtail el error que significaba servir a Vammask.

-¿Lo qué hacemos está mal?

-Sí, Meowtail. ¿No ves que atacar a los humanos está mal? Estamos haciendo daño a seres que no son tan distintos a nosotros.

-¿Y por qué sigues las órdenes de Vammask?

-Yo no sigo las órdenes de Vammask. Solamente voy contigo. Todavía te estoy agradecido por haberme ayudado en aquella ocasión. ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos ir con los Niños Elegidos por la Dikédex e informarles de la localización de la base de Vammask.

-¡Lo sabía!-Gritó un pequeño murciélago que salió de las sombras.-Sabía que Meowtail era un traidor. ¿Lo has oído, amo?

-¡Gracias por avisarme, Picozudevibat!-Dijo Vammask que también surgió de las sombras. El Dikémon oscuro iba acompañado por Phanter, un Dikémon fantasma que parecía un shinigami.

-¿Ejecuto a los traidores, amo Vammask?

-No, Phanter. Ya me encargo yo de eso. ¡Raaaaargh!

Vammask expulsó energía y golpeó a Meowtail y a Wizmagius. El ataque provocó una gran explosión que destruyó la base de Vammask y llamó la atención de los Niños Elegidos por la Dikédex.

Meowtail y Wizmagius estaban malheridos en el suelo. Vammask, Phanter y Picozudevibat avanzaban hacia ellos.

-¡Je, je, jeee! Has sido una molestia para mi durante mucho tiempo, Meowtail. Hoy por fin te daré tu merecido. ¡Acabe con él, Amo Vammask!

-¡Je! ¡Pesadilla...

-¡Giga Impacto Explosión!

-¿Qué?

Vammask tuvo que anular el ataque y esquivar dos enormes miiles que iban hacia él. Los Niños Elegidos por la Dikédex por fin llegaron.

-"Los Niños Elegidos por la Dikédex... ¿Acaso han descubierto que Meowtail es uno de los suyos? Lo dudo mucho...!-Pensaba Vammask. Mientras, Were Arcarurunine corría hacia él a gran velocidad.

-¡Velocidad Extrema!

-¡Inútil!

Vammask detuvo a Were Arcarurunine con sus poderes y lo lanzó contra Metal Greyrizard.

-Es muy poderoso...

Garudageot, AtlurKabuledian, Belilyssom y Zhurein rodearon a Vammask. El malvado Dikémon reía al ver la inútil estrategia de su oponentes.

-¡No reirás por mucho tiempo, Vammask! ¡Espada Golpe Ala!

-¡Cañón de Rayo Solar!

-¡Carga de Ataque Cuerno!

-¡Chispa del Rayo Hielo!

Los Dikémon lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos contra Vammask, pero el villano los detuvo y los convirtió en datos digitales.

-Por lo visto, podré seguir riéndome de vosotros durante mucho tiempo...

Phanter aprovechó que los Niños estaban ocupados con Vammask para matar a Meowtail, pero Mikeru y Patachu aparecieron para proteger al gato Dikémon.

-¡Patachu evoluciona en Gallange!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Desde cuándo haces eso!

-¡Psico Corte del Destino!

Con su ataque, Gallange destruyó a Phanter e hirió terriblemente a Vammask.

-Maldito... ¡Pienso acabar con vosotros! ¡Y comenzaré contigo Meowtail! ¡Pesadilla de la Maldición Nocturna!

Vammask liberó a un gran grupo de murciélagos y esto fueron a por Meowtail con la intención de matarlo. Pero, Wizmagius se interpuso entre el ataque y Meowtail.

Wizmagius recibió de lleno el mortal ataque.

-¡Wizmagius! ¿Por qué?

-P...porque tú siempre fuiste amable conmigo... Meowtail... Quiero que vivas una vida tranquila y te alejes del mal... Espero que algún día encuentre una luz que proteger.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Wizmagius en vida. Lo Dikémons, furiosos, atacaron a Vammask, pero éste detuvo de nuevo los ataques.

-Malditos... ¡Yo seré quien os mate a todos y domine ambos mundos! ¡RAAARGH!

Vammask absorbió los ataques y comenzó a mutar en un ser gigantesco.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Asombroso! ¡El Amo ammask está evolucionando!

-¿Evolucionando? ¿En qué?

-Ni idea. Es la primera vez que lo veo evolucionar... ¡QUÉ HAGO YO HABLANDO CON VOSOTROS!-Picozudevibat voló hacia su amo, el cual terminó de evolucionar.

-¡Comida! ¡Quiero más comida! ¡Necesito poder!

-Vaya... La evolución lo ha vuelto tonto... ¡Da igual! ¡Amo! ¡Mire esa ciudad! ¡Esta llena de comida! ¡Vaya a por ello! ¡Gihihihi!

-¡Tú serás el primero!

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Será un... ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡A mí no!

Tarde. Venom Covamgrigus se comió al que era su más leal y pelota esbirro sin piedad. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad de Odaeta.

-¡Se dirige a la ciudad! ¡Debemos detenerlo!

Los Dikémons intentaron detener a Venom Covamgrigus. Pero sus ataques eran inútiles. Ni siquiera Gallange podía dañarlo a pesar de ser de un tipo superior al de Venom Covamgrigus.

En ese momento, Bishiro recibió un mensaje de Gennoak.

- _Escuchadme, niños. Venom Covamgrigus es un Dikémon de Nivel Cien Supremo. Ni todos vuestros ataques unidos podrán con él. Para detenerle, esto es lo que debéis hacer. Unid el poder de vuestras Medallas en Metal Greyrizard y en Were Arcarurunine._

Y eso hicieron. El poder de las Medallas hizo que Agumander y Growbulithe evolucionaran en MegaWar Greyrizard X y en MegaMetal Arcarurunine. Ahora, los tres tenían el mismo nivel de fuerza.

-¡Acabemos con él! ¡Fuerza del Movimiento Sísmico!

-¡Aliento Llamarada!

Los dos ataques se juntaron y fulminaron a Venom Covamgrigus. Los Niños creyeron que habían acabado con Vammask, pero su espíritu sobrevivió.

Cerca de allí había un hombre estrozado por la muerte de su amigo Handsoki.

-¡Los he visto! ¡Son Dikémon! ¡Existen! Te odio Handsoki... Tuviste que morir antes de verlos...

- _¿Quieres ir al mundo de los Dikémon?_

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

- _Si quieres ir, yo puedo ayudarte. Pero a cambio, tomaré el control de tu cuerpo._

-¡Está bien! ¡Todo con tal de ir al Mundo Dikémon!

Vammask tomó posesión del cuerpo de Giokawa. En ese momento, El Mundo Dikémon apareció en el cielo.

-Ya veo... Mis antiguos amos comienzan su función... ¡Está bien! Esperaré hasta que los Niños Elegidos los exterminen.

Los Niños Elegidos por la Dikédex regresaron al Mundo Dikémon. Meowtail escogió viajar por el Mundo Real para conocerlo.

Los niños aparecieron en el mundo Dikémon, pero todo cambió. Allí fueron recibidos por la Élite Oscura.

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestra función titulada: La muerte de los Niños Elegidos por la Dikédex!

Ante los Niños aparecieron 4 digimons. Ellos eran:

MetalLoreleiMon, dueña de los mares.

MugenBrunoMon, el músculo de la Élite y dueño de los Dikémon Mecánicos.

AgachiMon, dueña del bosque de los muertos.

Y PieLanceMon, el más temible de los cuatro.

-Vais a lamentar el haber puetso un pie en el Monte Espiral de Plata.

-¡Vamos!

Los Dikémon evolucionaron y comenzaron a luchar contra los cuatro a la vez.

 **Mientras...**

En un bosque del Mundo Dikémon, un meteoro oscuro cayó del cielo. De él emergió un antiguo enemigo de los Niños Elegidos. Etechop volvió a la vida y evolucionó en MetalEteChoke.

-¡Ya veréis Niños Elegidos! ¡No podréis escapaaaar de míiiii !

MetalEtechoke fue corriendo por el bosque buscando alguna pista de los Niños.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

En el bosque estaban luchando el grupo de Mehime y un Profeta. El Profeta exterminó a varios Dikémons y se preparó a usar sus almas para liberar a Parallox, pero por suerte, el grupo de Mehime apareció a tiempo para detenerle. Además, Mehime contó con dos aliados. LitleoMon y Explogre.

-Malditos... ¡Liberaré al Amo y destruiremos el Megaverso!

-¡No te dejaremos! ¡Vamos!

El Grupo de Mehime se preparó para atacar al Profeta, pero...

-¡Espíritu Oscuro de Super Lujo!

MetalEtechoke atacó a los héroes a traición.

-¿Quién es ese mono metálico?-Preguntó Natsuto.

-¡¿Mono Metálico?! ¡Más respeto crio! ¡Cómo odio a los mocosos! ¡Todo comenzó cuando MetalGreyrizard lanzó su Giga Impacto Explosión! Por su culpa, acabé en un infierno. Pero mi odio abrió una puerta de regreso a este mundo y volví. ¡Ahora me vengaré de esos mocosos elegidos!

-¡Litleomon! ¡Toma!

Mehime lanzó un rayo de luz dorada a Litleomon, lo cual hizo que evolucionara en SaberPyroar.

-¡Yo me encargo del macaco! ¡Vosotros lidiad con ese loco!

-¿Macaco? ¡Nadie me respeta! ¡Toma! ¡Mega Puño de Super Lujo!

-¡Llamarada!

-¡UAAARGH! ¡Me derrito! ¡Quiero mi venganza!

SaberPyroar deshizo el cuerpo metálico del malvado Dikémon. Por otro lado, el Semi-Dios Kon-El y Natsuto acabaron fácilmente con el Profeta de Parallox.

-¡Oye humana! ¡Dame poder a mí también!-Dijo con autoridad Explogre.

-¡No! ¡Ya que no sabrías usarlo! ¡SaberPyroar! Te necesitamos. El Megaverso está en peligro ya que Parallox podría volver en cualquier momento a la vida. ¿Nos ayudarás?

-Lo haré. Protegeré mi mundo de cualquier amenaza.

-¡Y yo iré con mi rival! ¡No puedo perderlo de vista!

-Me parece bien. El grupo necesitará una diana que atraiga los ataques de los enemigos.

-¡Oye! ¡Me has ofendido con eso!

El grupo de Mehime viajó a otro Universo en donde un Profeta ya había comenzado a crear el caos.

Mientras, los Niños luchaban contra MetalLoreleiMon. La Élite Oscura escogió luchar por turnos. Y le tocó a MetalLoreleiMon luchar la primera.

-¡Morid! ¡Corriente Rayo Hielo!

Con su ataque, MetalLoreleiMon derribó a Belilyssom y a Garudageot.

-¡Aliento Llamarada!-MegaMetal Arcarurunine disparó una gran llamarada a uno de los ojos de MetalLoreleiMon. MegaWar Greyrizard X aprovechó para darle un golpe mortal a la villana con su Fuerza de Movimiento Sísmico.

-¡Pse! ¡MetalLoreleiMon ha caído!

-Mi turno.-AgachiMon fue a donde estaban los Niños.-Estúpido Gennoak. Dice que los Dikémon tenemos corazón y debemos convivir con los humanos... ¡Patético! ¡Yo os mostraré que está equivocado!

AgachiMon hizo aparecer un martillo y comenzó a atacar a los Niños, ignorando totalmente a los Dikémon.

-¡Muere! ¡Martillo Ametralladora!

-¡Mikeru! ¡Gah!

Gallange cubrió a Mikeru con su cuerpo y recibió de lleno el ataque de Agachimon.

-¡Gallange!

-¡Jujuju! Te está bien empleado. ¡Esto pasa por relacionare con humanos!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Gallange me ha protegido porque es mi amigo!

De repente, la Medalla de la Eperanza comenzó a brillar. Y Gallange comenzó a evolucionar.

-¡Gallange evoluciona en MegaHoly Gallange!

-¡Esto se está volviendo difícil! ¡MugenBrunoMon, debemos intervenir!

MugenBrunoMon y PieLanceMon iban a atacar a MegaHoly Gallange, pero Metal Arcarurunine y MegaWarGreyrizard X intevinieron.

-¡Nosotros lucharemos contra vosotros dos! ¡Metal Arcarurunine, encárgate de MugenBrunoMon! ¡Yo iré a por PieLanceMon!

Mientras MegaHoly Gallange estaba frente AgachiMon.

-¡AgachiMon! Tus estupideces te han llevado a tu perdición.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo aún no me rindo!

AgachiMon iba a atacar a MegaHoly Gallange, pero el Dikémon Ángel preparó su espada.

-¡Psico Corte Excálibur!

MegaHoly Gallange cortó en dos a AgachiMon. Mientras se desintegraba, AgachiMon dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Gennoak... Parece ser que tenías razón...

-¡AgachiMon ha caído! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa con estos críos?!

- _No pierdas los nervios, PieLanceMon. Todavía estoy vivo. Y yo solo puedo con estos mocosos. ¡Cañones Infinitos!-_ MugenBrunoMon atacó con esferas de energía a todos los Dikémons.- _¡No dejaré a nadie con vida!_

-¡Je! ¡Este es MugenBrunoMon, el más frio de los cuatro! Su falta de emociones lo hace un oponente peligroso.

-Maldito... ¡Tu oponente soy yo! ¡Aliento Llamarada!

MegaMetal Arcarurunine atacó con diversas llamaradas a MugenBrunoMon, pero el duro cuerpo metálico del Dikémon resistía el calor de las llamas.

- _Inútil. Todos tus ataques no me hacen daño._

-¡A ver que te parecen los mios! ¡Fuerza del Movimiento Sísmico!

- _Ese ataque puedo pararlo con una garra._ -MugenBrunoMon detuvo el ataque de MegaWar Greyrizard X, pero MegaMetal Arcarurunine aprovechó para atacar otra vez con su Aliento Llamarada. MugenBrunoMon no pudo resistir la combinación de los dos ataques y fue destruído completamente.- _Habéis ganado... Si yo hubiera encontrado a mi compañero...-_ Dijo antes de estallar en datos digitales.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡3 de los mios han caído! Debo reconocer que fue un error subestimaros... ¡Tomad esta! ¡Danza de Cartas Espada!

-¡Cuidado, MegaWar Greyrizard X! ¡A tu derecha!

-¡Gracias!-MegaWar Greyrizard X destruyó las espadas con sus MataDragones. PieLanceMon no abía que hacer. Y no se dio cuenta de que MegaHoly Gallange estaba detrás suyo, preparado para atacar.

-¡Espacio Raro del Destino!

MegaHolly Gallange abrió la puerta a otro mundo. La puerta atraía a PieLanceMon hacia ella. Pero el Dikémon se resistía.

-¡Yo soy PieLanceMon! ¡No puedo ser derrotado fácilmente por el ataque de un Dikémon de Nivel Cincuenta Perfecto!

-¡Muere de una vez! ¡Fuerza de Movimiento Sísmico!

-¡Aliento Llamarada!

Los ataques de MegaWar Greyrizard X y MegaMetal Arcarururnine golpearon a PieLanceMon y lo empujaron hacia la puerta de MegaHolly Gallange. Con la muerte de PieLanceMon, los Niños derrotaron a la Élite Oscura. Pero no habían acabado con la fuente del mal que amenazaba los dos mundos.

Ante los Niños apareció el Líder de todos los Dikémon que les habían estado atacando todo este tiempo. Mewcalytwo.

- **Niños malditos. Obligais a los mios a vivir eternamente en la oscuridad. Y eso porque no evolucionamos como los demás.**

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Vosotros comenzasteis el ataque! ¡Sois vosotros los que no queréis convivir!-Respondió Bishiro.

- **¡Cállate! ¡Voy a recrear el mundo! ¡En mi muno, los fuertes serán los que sobrevivan! ¡Cosas como la felicidad o la compasión no existirán!**

-¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!

Los Dikémon comenzaron su lucha contra Mewcalytwo. Belilyssom, Zhurein, MegaHolly Gallange, Garudageot y Atlur Kabuledian se centraron en destruir los enormes tentáculos del Dikémon oscuro. Mientras, MegaWar Greyrizard X y MegaMetal Arcarurunine se centraron en atacar a Mewcalytwo.

-¡Fuerza de Movimiento Sísmico!

-¡Aliento Llamarada!

Los dos ataques golpearon el cuerpo principal de MewcalyTwo y lo destruyeron. Pero no acabaron con él. Mewcalytwo usó sus energías para estallar y destruir Tierra-1237. Pero las Medallas liberaron su poder y bloquearon la explosión con un escudo de energía, salvando así Tierra-1237.

Mientras, en el Mundo Real, Meowtail caminaba por Odaeta. El gato Dikémon se encontró con una persona.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Giokawa. ¿Te gustaría conocer el mundo conmigo?

-Sí. Me encantaría.

Giokawa sonrió al oir la respuesta de Meowtail. Su plan de venganza ya había entrado en acción. Vammask infectó a Silken con una semilla de oscuridad y éste viajó al Mundo Dikémon para conquistarlo y llenarlo de oscuridad.

 _ **############**_

 **Coliseo de Pallestro.**

-Y así fue como comenzó mi plan de venganza. Gracias a vosotros, Niños, pude actuar a espaldas de mis Amos ya que me creían muerto.

En ese momento, un vórtice oscuro se abrió y de él surgió Black MegaWar Greyrizard Y.

-¿Es por eso por lo que me crearon esos dos idiotas?

-Sí. Usé datos de uno de mis peores enemigos para crearte. Tu misión fue simple, desestabilizar el mundo Dikémon. Y lo hiciste muy bien. Y ahora que he vuelto. No te necesitaré para nada más. Ni a ti ni al Team Rocket. Pero antes, debo ganar este Torneo.-Belial Covamgrigus centró su atención en Ash.-Siento la espera, pero quería dejar las cosas claras. ¿Luchamos?

-¿Quieres luchar? ¡Vale!-Dijo Ash.

-¡Belial Covamgrigus es el cuarto Dikémon de Giokawa! ¿Qué pokémon usará Ash para ete combate?

-¡Pikachu!

-¡Jo! ¿Mi oponente es una rata? ¡Fácil! ¡Y mejor! ¡Así ahorraré energías para cuando tenga que luchar contra gente como ese Parallax o Bunom!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Pikaaaaaaaaaaah!-Pikachu, para sorpresa de Belial Covamgrigus, comenzó a expulsar energía y a transformarse como ya hicieron antes Sonker Poku, Subamentor y Ataru. Este Pikachu, que tenía los genes de Goku, se tranformó en Super Pikachu 3. Una larga melena apareció de su pequeña cabeza.

-¡Qué mono!-Gritó Subamentor desde el público.

-¡Je! ¡Eso no me asusta! ¡Sangre Ácido!

Belial Covamgrigus disparó un gran chorro de ácido rojo a Pikachu. Pero la rata usó su supervelociad para esquivar el ataque.

-¿Dónde?-Belial Covamgrigus bucaba a Pikachu por todos lados. De repente, Pikachu apareció delante suyo.-¿Ah? ¡Maldito!-Belial Covamgrigus iba a atacar a Pikachu, pero la rata eléctrica destruyó fácilmente al Dikémon con un Kamehameha.

-¡Pikachu ha matado a Belial Covamgrigus! ¡Todos los Dikémon de Giokawa han sido derrotados! ¡Ash de Tierra-PKA2 es el ganador de este combate!

-Un combate aburrido.-Dijo Ash mientras abandonaba el ring. Giokawa se recuperó y fue a ver a Silken.

-¡Hijo! ¡Siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa!

-No pasa nada. Vammask era el auténtico culpable. Ahora, todo ha pasado.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Le preguntó Jammy a Arujessie.

-Fácil. Busquemos la lámpara.

-¡Pero el Jefe ya no está vivo!

-¡Idiota! ¡La buscaremos para nosotros! ¡El haber perdido al Jefe y que el Team Rocket haya esaparecido es bueno para nosotros! ¡Ahora podremos gobernar el mundo nosotros!

-¡Qué lista eres!-Dijo Jammy mientras él y Arujessie volvían al interior del Coliseo.

Mientras, Black MegaWar Greyrizard Y estaba amenazando a Pallestro.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo participar?!

-¡Porque el azar no te escogió! ¡Simple! ¡Puede que participes en otro Torneo! ¡Y ahora, largo! ¡No me dejas disfrutar del evento!-Dijo Pallestro mientras enviaba a Black MegaWar Greyrizard Y a las gradas.

-¡Duodécimo combate! ¡Fink el humano de Tierra-AThZ contra Sailor Esmeraude de Tierra-SMA-R! ¡Qué los combatiente suban al ring, por favor!

-¡Matemático! ¡Por fin me toca!-Exclamó alegre Fink.

-¡Buena suerte, Fink!

-Gracias, Princesa Childa.

Mientras, Sailor Esmeraude recibía ánimos de sus compañeras.

-¡Buena suerte, Esmeraude!

-Ya veréis, Sailor Koan, Sailor Berthier, Sailor Petz y Sailor Calaveras. Yo, Sailor Essmeraude, ganaré este torneo. Y podremos pedir nuestro deseo.

Fink y Sailor Esmeraude subieron al ring.

-¡Vamos a luchar!-Gritó Fink mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡Te deseo buena suerte, chico! La vas a necesitar, ya que te enfrentas a la más bella y poderosa Sailor de mi mundo. Sailor Esmeraude, esa soy yo. ¡Ooohohohohoho! ¡Ooooooohohohohohoho!

La risa de Sailor Esmeraude resonó por todo el torneo. Tanto luchadores como público tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no escuchar semejante chirrido.

-¡Oiga, abuela! ¡Deje de hacer ese extraño ruido con la boca!

-¿Abu...? ¡¿Abuela?! ¡Me has llamado abuela! ¡Y yo qué quería ser simpática contigo!

-Que alivio... Ha dejado de reir... ¿Listos? ¡Luchad!

-¡Medallon Quake!

Fink usó un meallón mágico que le dio a la Espada Maestra el poder de generar terremotos. Sailor Esmeraude evitó el temblor volando.

-Eso no sirve contra alguien que sabe volar. ¡Toma esta!

Sailor Esmeraude atacó a Fink con esferas Fink se las devolvió con su espada.

-¡Volley Sword! ¡Mi deporte favorito!

-¡Ah! ¡Au!-Sailor Esmeraude recibió de lleno sus propios ataques. Entonces, Fink sacó otro de sus medallones mágicos.

-¡Medallón Bombos!

Usando la magia de Bombos, Fink hizo estallar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Y una de las explosiones golpeó a Sailor Esmeraude, lanzándola fuera del ring.

-¡Sailor Esmeraude ha salido del ring! ¡El Ganador de Fink de Tierra-AThZ!

-¡Gané!

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡He perdido! ¡Ahora ya no podremos usar la magia de esa lámpara para liberar nuestro mundo de esas Sailors Malvadas!-Gritó furiosa Sailor Esmeraude mientras volvía con sus amigas.

-¡Decimotercer combate! ¡VamDabraMon de Tierra-DABZ contra Cell de Tierra-DBC! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

-¿Otro VamDeMon? Espero que éste dure más que el que luchó contra ese Ash engreído.-Dijo Pallestro.

VamDabraMon subió al ring.

-¡No oses fallarme, VamDabraMon! ¡Ya sabes que no tolero los fracasos!

-No se preocupe, gran WizarbidiMon. Ganaré este absurdo torneo.-VamDabraMon esperó a que su oponente subiera al ring.-¿Qué pasa? ¿No va a venir? ¿Me tiene miedo?

-¡De eso nada!

Cell aterrizó en el ring. Pero este Cell era distinto al Cell que luchó contra Gohan. Su forma era idéntica a la forma perfecta. Pero su piel no era de color verde. Era de color morado.

-¿Luchadores listos? ¡A combatir!

El Torneo continúa. Y parece que no van a haber más incidentes por ahora. ¿Terminará la primera ronda sin incidentes graves?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, veremos el origen de este Cell que va a luchar contra VamDabraMon. Y también veremos como Mehime recluta a un nuevo miembro para sus Elegidos. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Loser93:** Si que es sorprendente. Y no te asustes. Chaoz sigue siendo un hombre aunque sea A-18. XD

 **-carlos13:** Ambas cosas son sorprendentes. Y lo más sorprendente es que de momento no haya iniciado una Hora Cero en su mundo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si que es curioso lo de Thor/Vegeta. Imagino que en la página de Doblaje que me pasaste podre encontrar más cosas curiosas, ¿no? Y me alegra oir que te han gustado los capítulos anteriores.

 **-baraka108:** No te preocupes. La existencia de esos dos seres no es letal para el Megaverso. Tranqui...

 **¡Error!**

 **¡Error!**

 **¡Reiniciando Megaverso!**

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	27. Engendros de similar fuerza

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Grozzler, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 26: Engendros de similar fuerza.**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en Tierra-DBC.

Trunks regresó del pasado una vez Gohan destruyó a Cell. Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue ver a su madre. Trunks le explicó todo lo que ocurrió. Pero la explicación no duró mucho, ya que por la radio, se estaba dando la noticia de que los Androides estaban atacando Parsley City.

- _¡Los dos androides están atacando ahora mismo Parsley City! ¡Recomendamos a la gente que evacúe inmediatamente la ciudad!_

-¡Madre! ¡Debo irme inmediatamente! ¡Por fin podré poner fin a este infierno!

Trunks se transformó inmediatamente en Super Saiyan y voló hacia Parsley City. Allí, acabó fácilmente con los dos androides. Pero al estar ocupado con las máquinas asesinas, Trunks no notó que Cell fue a la ciudad atraído por las emisiones de ki de Trunks.

-"El hijo de Vegeta se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Ha acabado con los androides fácilmente y ha fastidiado mi posibilidad de convertirme en un ser perfecto... ¡O no!"

Cell ocultó su ki y se acercó lentamente hacia Trunks. Abrió el aguijón de su cola y atrapó al joven saiyan con él.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora seré el ser perfecto!-Cell absorbió a Trunks y comenzó a mutar. Directamente, Cell alcanzó la perfección, pero su piel se volvió morada, igual que el pelo de Trunks.-¡Sí! ¡Lo noto! ¡Tengo un poder increíble! ¡Ahora, los pueblos del Universos temblarán ante mí!

Cell se disponía a viajar por el espacio. Con las células de Freezer y Cold podría sobrevivir en el espacio. Pero en ese momento, un portal dimensional se abrió ante él. Del portal emergieron dos personas.

Una mujer robótica y un Profeta de Parallox.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó sorprendido Cell.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡Me habrás alejado de Tierra-311237, pero puedo liberar al Dios de la Aniquilación Parallox en Tierra-DBC!

-¡Eso no ocurrirá! ¡Yo, Harbinger Z de Tierra-311237, te pararé tal y como me ha ordenado el Monitor Yumi!

-¿Tierra-311237? ¿Tierra-DBC? ¡¿De qué habla esta gente?!

-¡Breast Fire!

-¡AAARGH!-Harbinger Z fulminó al Profeta con su ataque más poderoso. En ese momento, apareció Mehime con su grupo Caza-Profetas.

-¡Más gente rara ha aparecido! ¡Y lo curioso, es que ese robot emite el mismo Ki que Goku!

-¡Harbinger Z! ¡O debería llamarte Sayaka Lyla! Tú serás mi última recluta. Y la líder del grupo. Yo debo regresar a Sharack. He estado ausente demasiado tiempo. Y debo buscar a ese maldito Body Master... ¡Volvamos a Sharack!

El grupo de Mehime regresó a Sharack. Cell todavía estaba asombrado.

-¿Existen otros Universos? ¡Increíble! ¡Debo buscar la forma de viajar por elloss y luchar contra gente poderosa! ¡¿Qué me ocurre?!

Cell desapareció en un brillo dorado y apareció en...

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Coliseo de Pallestro.**_

-"Y así acabé aquí. En un torneo donde lucha gente muy poderosa y peligrosa. Y donde podré hacer mi deseo realidad."-Pensaba Cell de Tierra-DBC.

-¿Luchadores listos? ¡A combatir!

-BuchusMon.-Dijo WizarbidiMon a su siervo Majin.-Si VamDabraMon fracasa, te lo puedes comer.

-¿Puedo convertirlo en galleta?

-¡En lo que tú quieras!

-¡Galleta! ¡Galleta! ¡BuchusMon comerá galleta!

-Oye, ¿por qué no hacemos un pequeño calentamiento antes de luchar en serio?-Preguntó Cell a VamDabraMon.-No sé nada de ti. Y desconozco si en tu universo existe algún Cell. Así que podriamos calentar para irnos conociendo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Si te apetece... ¡Adelante! ¡Ahora verás el poder de un auténtico demonio!

VamDabraMon aceptó la petición de Cell con una sonrisa. Ambos adoptaron una postura de combate más cómoda y ambos esperaron a que el contrario hiciera el primer movimiento. Quien rompió el hielo fue Cell, que comenzó con un puñetazo que fue directamente a la cara de VamDabraMon. El demonio lo detuvo sin problemas con una mano y atacó con la que tenía libre. Cell esquivó el ataque agachándose y aprovechó el movimiento para darle una patada a VamDabraMon y mandarlo por lo aires.

VamDabraMon se paró en el aire rápidamente y regresó al ring. Pero vio que Cell se lanzaba sobre él. VamDabraMon esquivaba las patadas que el bioandroide lanzaba con rápidez. Una patada más rápida que las otras sorprendió al demonio. Cell golpeó a VamDabraMon en el estómago. Luego, Cell le golpeó en el cuello. VamDabraMon cayó al suelo. Boudler iba a contar, pero VamDabraMon se levantó enseguida.

-¡Qué divertido!-Dijo alegre Pallestro desde su palco.-¡Uno de los mejores combates que he visto! ¡Los combatientes son muy poderosos! ¡El que me ha sorprendido mucho es VamDabraMon! Seguro que es más poderoso que VamDeMon o el Belial Covamgrigus que ha luchado antes... ¡Venga! ¡Usad todo vuestro poder ya!

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Has podido ver ya cuál es mi poder?

-Bastante interesante.-Respondió Cell.-He esperado mucho tiempo a luchar contra alguien como tú. Se acabó el calentamiento.

-¡Opino igual! ¡Hora de mostrar todo el potencial de un demonio!

Cell volvió a la carga lanzándose sobre su oponente y dándole fuerte golpes. VamDabraMon los esquivaba y los paraba como podía. Cell desapareció y reapareció. En el momento que reapareció, golpeó con su codo a VamDabraMon en el estómago. VamDabraMon escupió algo de sangre y estuvo aturdido durante varios segundo pero se repuso. VamDabraMon comenzó a volar y desde el aire disparó una enorme esfera roja de energía. La esfera estalló y destruyó gran parte del ring.

-Fascinante...

Cell voló hasta VamDabraMon y esta vez le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la barriga. VamDabraMon se recuperó y volvió a la carga.

-¡Pesadilla Nocturna!

Miles de murciélagos de energía fueron a por Cell. Los murciélagos comenzaron a morder el cuerpo del bioandroide y le hacían terribles heridas.

-¡Eheheeeee! ¡Esa es una de las peores técnicas de VamDabraMon!-Dijo WizabidiMon.-Esos murciélagos se comen al oponente vivo y no dejan nada de él. VamDabraMon ha ganado este combate. Lo siento, BuchusMon, ya te compraré alguna galleta en el bar.

-¡BUH!-Respondió furioso el majin.

-¿Comerme? ¡Os lo habéis creído! ¡Jaaaaaah!

Cell expulsó energía y destruyó los murciélagos. VamDabraMon estaba asombrado.

-Si que eres fuerte...

-Tú también. Eres el ser más poderoso con el que me he encontrado hasta ahora.

-¡Claro que soy poderoso! ¡Soy el Rey Demonio!

Cell fue hacia VamDabraMon y le agarró un brazo. El androide comenzó a golpear a VamDabraMon por todo el cuerpo. VamDabraMon se quitó de encima a Cell con una enorme esfera roja de energía. Cell salió disparado y VamDabraMon aprovechó para atacar. Infló sus pulmones del todo y fue calentando su cuerpo.

-¡Fuuah!

VamDabraMon escupió una gran llamarada contra Cell. Pero el androide se protegió con una barrera. VamDabraMon siguió escupiendo llamaradas hasta que no pudo más. Luego, juntó sus puños y golpeó la barrera, destruyéndola. El demonio estaba agotado de escupir tantas llamaradas. Y Cell aprovechó eso para volver a atacar.

-Malgastas la energía, demonio. Y estás agotado por eso. ¿A ver cómo esquivas esto?

Cell apuntó con un dedo a VamDabraMon y comenzó a usar los Death Beams de Freezer. VamDabraMon los esquivaba como podía.

-¡Qué rápido!-Exclamó el demonio.

-Y eso que te lo estoy poniendo fácil...

VamDabraMon desapareció para sorpresa de Cell. El demonio apareció detrás del bioandroide, hizo aparecer una espada y cortó en dos a Cell.

-¡Ju! ¡Muere!

-¡Así se hace, VamDabraMon!-Gritó alegre WizabidiMon.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi cuerpo perfecto!

-¡Ju! ¡Eso es lo que le pasa a los que se enfrentan a mí! En ese estado, ya no eres rival para mí.

-¡Ju! ¡Solamente bromeaba!

-¿Qué?

Cell regeneró su cuerpo usando las habilidades de Piccolo. VamDabraMon estaba asombrado. El demonio vio esa capacidad en BuchusMon, pero jamás pensó que otra criatura tendría esa habilidad.

-¡Chúpate esta! ¡Bakurikimaha!

Cell atravesó el cuerpo de VamDabraMon con una de las técnicas de Piccolo. VamDabraMon escupió mucha sangre mientras soltaba un grito de dolor que resonó por todo el Coliseo.

VamDabraMon volvió a escupir. Pero esta vez no era sangre, era saliva y manchó el cuerpo de Cell.

-¿Qué mal perde... ¿Qué pasa?

El cuerpo de Cell estaba convirtiéndose en piedra.

-He ganado... Eso pasa...

-¡Je!-Cell fulminó la zona petrificada de su cuerpo para evitar que continuara expandiéndose. Y luego regeneró las partes destruídas. VamDabraMon lo había provado todo. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Cell avanzó hacia él y le dio una fuerte patada. VamDabraMon cayó fuera del ring.

-¡VamDabraMon ha caído fuera del ring! ¡Cell de Tierra-DBC es el ganador!

-Es increíble. El haber absorbido a Trunks me ha hecho más fuerte de lo que el ordenador me dijo... ¡Creo que hice bien en asimilarlo!-Dijo Cell mientras abandonaba el ring.

-Ah... Ah...-VamDabraMon se arrastraba hacia donde estaba su amo.-Ayúdame...

-Me has fallado VamDabraMon. ¡Este torneo me ofrecía muchas posibilidades! ¡Y me has fallado cuando más te necesitaba! ¡BuchusMon! ¡La merienda!

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

-¡No! ¡Espere!

BuchusMon avanzaba hacia VamDabraMon. El demonio se levantó usando las pocas energías que le quedaban.

-¡Grito de...

-¡Conviertete en galleta!

-¡Uooooooooooooooo...

VamDabraMon fue transformado en una rica galleta que BuchusMon no dudo en comerse. Cell de Tierra-DBC miró la escena horrorizado.

-Que jefe más cruel... Me ssabe mal por VamDabraMon. Y ese BuchuMon, que fuerte es. Suerte que no era él mi rival.

-¡Vamos BuchusMon! Se me ha ocurrido una idea... ¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!

-¡Yujuu! ¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! ¡A BuchusMon le encanta divertirse!

-¡Decimocuarto combate! ¡Spider-Moon de Tierra-SM16 contra el pirata espacial, Donquixote Dofleezer de Tierra-OPBZ!

-¡Fufufufu! ¡Por fin mi turno!-El terrible tirano subió al ring. Allí le esperaba ya Spider-Moon.-¡Oh! ¡Tienes agallas para enfrentarte a mí! ¡Divertido!

-¡Ya verás, pirata espacial! ¡Yo, tu amiga y vecina que lucha por el amor y la justicia te castigaré!-Dijo Spider-Moon, una chica que llevaba un uniforme de marinera con los colores del uniforme de Spider-Man.

-¡Quieres callarte y prepararte!-Grito Nova Mars desde el público. El resto del Equipo Sailor calmó a Nova Mars.

-¡Relájate, Nova Mars! ¡Usagi es una chica despistada, pero seguro que gana el combate!-Dijo Iron Mercury.

-Da igual si gana o no. ¡En este torneo hay muchos chicos guapos!-Dijo White Venus mientras miraba por unos prismáticos a varios chicos del público.

Dofleezer-¡Mira ese de ahí!-Señaló Power Jupiter.-Ese me recuerda mucho a mi ex-novio.

-No te confíes, Usagi.-Dijo una gata que llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo.-Este tipo no se parece en nada a todo lo que te has enfrentado.

-Tienes razón, gata.-Dijo Lawgeta, un habitante del mismo Universo que Dofleezer.-Él es uno de los seres más poderosos que hay en nuestro mundo... Aunque un día, te vengaré, Coola-san.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Fufufu! ¡Esto acabará rápido!-Dijo en voz baja el pirata espacial con calma. Dofleezer sabía que iba a ganar ese combate con facilidad.

Spider-Moon atacó inmediatamente. Lanzó contra su oponente telarañas y lo ató. Pero no sirvió de nada. Dofleezer se quitó las telarañas de encima expulsando ki.

-¡Fufufufufufu! Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres ganarme.

Spider-Moon se lanzó contra Dofleezer y comenzó a darle puñetazos y pataas. Pero tampoco tuvo efecto. Ya que era como golpear una pared de titanio. Spider-Moon se retiró rápidamente para mantener la distancia. Pero Dofleezer avanzó hacia ella.

-¡Death Goshikito!

Spider-Moon saltó para esquivar el ataque. Los hilos de Dofleezer cortaron en varios trozos el ring.

-¡He hecho bien en esquivar eso!

-Niña rápida...-Dijo Dofleezer mientras miraba a Spider-Moon.

Spider-Moon usó sus telarañas para coger los trozos del ring y los arrojó contra Dofleezer. El pirata espacial lo cortó en pedazos más pequeños usando sus hilos.

-¡Fuuufufufufu! No me estás tomando en serio, mocosa. ¡Y eso es lo que más detesto! ¡Tamaito Beam!

Con sus hilos, Dofleezer disparó a las piernas de Spider-Moon. La chica cayó al suelo soltando un tremendo grito de dolor.

-¡Fufufufufufu!

Dofleezer agarró a Spider-Moon con su cola y comenzó a torturar a la chica con puñetazos y patadas.

-No... ¡No me rindo aún!-Gritó Spider-Moon mientras sacaba su cetro corazón de araña.

-¡Oh! ¡Todavía tienes fuerzas!

-¡Moon Spider Heart Web!

Del cetro de Spider-Moon surgieron arañas rosas de energía que iban directas a Dofleezer. El tirano soltó a Spider-Moon y con sus puños cubiertos con haki destruyó los ataques de Spider-Moon.

-¡Imposible!

-¡Cae de una vez! ¡Overheat!

Dofleezer atacó a Spider-Moon con un látigo rojo. Spider-Moon intentó esquivarlo, pero le rozó el vientre. Spider-Moon cayó al uelo y soltó otro grito de dolor. Las amigas de Spider-Moon no podían mirar. Dofleezer avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

-Lo has hecho de pena...-Dijo Dofleezer mientras agarraba a la chica por el cuello.-No mereces que te mate.

Dofleezer lanzó a Spider-Moon fuera del ring.

-¡Spider-Moon ha salido fuera del ring! ¡Dofleezer de Tierra-OPBZ es el ganador!

-¡Spider-Moon!-Las amigas de Spider-Moon fueron a por ellas.

-¡Quitad!-Gritó Lawgeta mientras se llevaba a Spider-Moon.-Yo la curaré. Después de todo soy médico.

Lawgeta se fue a la enfermería. Él y Dofleezer cruzaron miradas.

-Una pena que no participes. Te hubiera hecho lo mismo que a esa chica. ¡Fufufufufu! Miento. A ti te hubiera matado. ¡Fufufufufufufu!

-"¡Juro que pagarás lo que me hiciste hace 13 años, Joker!"

-¡Decimoquinto combate! ¡Cellniac de Tierra-N52BZ contra Pegasus de Tierra-SS16! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

-¡Por fin me toca! ¡Ya era hora!-Dijo un chico que llevaba una armadura roja y plateada.

-Buena suerte, Seiya. Y demuestra que tu armadura no es como la de esa chica que ha perdido el séptimo combate.

-Lo haré, señor Stark.

Pegasus subió al ring usando sus propulsores. Allí ya estaba su rival. Pegasus apretó un botón y su armadura cubrió todo su cuerpo.

- _¡Ya estoy listo!_

- _He viajado por todo este Megaverso recolectando ciudades de realidades muertas para convertirme en un ser perfecto. Y debo decir que tu armadura no me impresiona, Pegasus._

Cellniac y Pegasus se prepararon para combatir. ¿Quién ganará este combate? ¿Y cuál será el plan de WizabidiMon?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Nota:**_ En el próximo capítulo veremos un universo amalgama que nació del roze de Tierra-Z y Tierra-12 del Megaverso DC. Y también, un esbirro de Cellniac comenzará un pérfido experimento con las ciudades que Cellniac ha ido recolectando por todo el Megaverso-MCDU. Y por supuesto, el torneo continuará. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Lo explicaré con más detalle en un capítulo, pero te adelanto que Ash ya no tiene ganas de participar en Ligas Pokémon ya que las encuentra aburridas.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Ea página de doblaje ya la conocía. Y me ayuda mucho a la hora de crear universos. XD. Y creo que me pasaré por la wikia que me recomendaste y haré algún universo basándome en esos datos.

PD: En España, la voz de Splinter 2012 es la misma que la de Tommy en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Y el Shredder de 1987 es Rito Revolto. XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	28. Justice Rangers

**NOTA: Sé que dije que este capítulo iría sobre una amalgama de Tierra-Z y New Earth, pero lo cambiaré por otro mundo, ya que el capítulo anterior fue sobre un Universo basado en Dragon Ball.**

 **(-)**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Grozzler, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, los Daiyas y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369 y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 27: Justice Rangers.**_

Nos encontramos en Tierra-322016. Concretamente en Metropolis, en el año 1994. Una ciudad que podría ser tranquila y pacífica. Y digo podría, ya que la ciudad es constantemente atacada por monstruos de una hechicera llamada Rita Repulsa.

Pero por suerte, un hechicero intergaláctico llamado Zordon reclutó a 5 adolescentes con aptitud para que se enfrentaran a lo esbirros de la malvada hechicera.

Ellos son Clark Kent, el ranger azul y líder del grupo.

Bruce Wayne, Ranger Negro y el cerebro del equipo.

Barry Allen, ranger rojo y el Corazón del equipo.

Kendra Saunders, ranger amarilla y el músculo del equipo.

Diana Prince, ranger rosa y el espíritu.

 _ **Luna.**_

Allí estaba situado el palacio de Rita. La villana, como ya venía siendo costumbre, estaba abusando de sus esbirros.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡Otro fracaso! ¡A este ritmo jamás conquistaré la Tierra! ¡Eso me pasa por contar con esbirros inútiles!

Baboo, uno de los esbirros de Rita, salió del palacio y fue a la Tierra. Tenía que pensar en algo para complacer a su reina. O de lo contrario, ésta podría ser su última misión con vida.

-¡Vamos Baboo! ¡Piensa en algo! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de acabar con esos malditos Justice Rangers!

-¿Quieres acabar con ellos?-Dijo un ser encapuchado que emergió de las sombras. El terrible aspecto del ser asustó a Baboo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy un fiel siervo de la oscuridad... Como tú y tu reina. Toma estos dos objetos. Una pócima y una moneda.

-¡Una moneda! ¡Cómo las que usan los Justice Rangers para transformarse!

-Exacto. La encontré enterrada en un viejo templo. Justo donde mi amo me dijo que estaba. Primero, usa la pócima en los Justice Rangers.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá?

-Los Justice Rangers se volverán malvados y jamás volverán a entrometerse en el camino de tu jefa.

-¿Y la moneda?

-Úsala como Plan B. Por si acaso...

-¡Estupendo! ¡Con esto, mi reina me nombrará segundo! ¡Gracias, amigo!-Dijo Baboo contento mientras se iba del lugar. El ser misterioso comenzó a reirse como un loco.

-Iluso... Si vuelves a los Justice Rangers malvados, estos no se entrometerán en MI camino. Y podré recolectar almas con el fin de potenciar el poder del Amo Parallox. ¡Mwahahahahaha!

Los Justice Rangers estaban disfrutando de un día tranquilo. Y no imaginaban que Baboo los estaba espiando detrás de un arbusto.

-¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Ahí están! He mojado estos dardos con mi pócima. Dentro de poco, dejaréis de ser una molestia...

Baboo disparó dos dardos que hicieron diana... Quiero decir, que dieron a Diana y a Clark. Baboo se disponía a disparar un tercero contra Barry, pero Bruce lo descubrió.

-¡Ah! ¡Pillado antes de tiempo!

-¿Qué tramas, Baboo?

-¡Eso no te importa, Ranger Negro!-Dijo Baboo mientras desaparecía.

-Esto me huele muy mal...

-¿Clark? ¿Diana? ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Aparta!-Dijo Clark mientras empujaba a Barry.

-¿Clark? ¿Por qué haces eso?-Kendra estaba preocupada. Jamás había visto a Clark actuar así. Siempre era amable y se preocupaba por los demás.

-¡Qué payasa eres, Kendra! ¡Vamos Clark! ¡Dejemos a estos enclenques!

-Me parece bien...

Clark y Diana se fueron al centro de la ciudad a provocar jaleo. Bruce miraba como abandonaban el lugar preocupado.

-Baboo les ha hecho algo. Hay que hablar con Zordon inmediatamente.

Clark y Diana avanzaban por la ciudad tirando cubos de basura al suelo, molestando a niño pequeños y fastidiando a pobres ancianas. Dos personas se acercaron a ellos. Eran Lex Luthor y Jack Napier, compañeros de escuela y abusones.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿La edad del pavo os ha dado fuerte?

-¡Bahahahaha! ¡Muy bueno ese, Lexie! Preciosa...-Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a Diana.-¿Te apetece dar un voltio por ahí conmigo?

-¡Piérdete!-Diana agarró a Napier y lo metió dentro de un cubo de basura. Clark hizo lo mismo con Lex. Luego, los dos patearon los cubos y etos bajaron rodando por una cuesta.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, KENT!-Gritó Luthor furioso.

En la Luna, Rita miraba el comportamiento de los dos adolescentes.

-¡Eso es obra mia! ¡Yo le hice eso! ¡Y hubiera ido mejor si ese maldito ranger negro no me hubiera pillado!

-No pasa nada, Baboo. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Has dividido al equipo. Y eso me facilita las cosas. ¡Jajaa!

-¿Va a concederme un ascenso?

-No abuses, macaco de piel azul...

-Mi señora, si me permite la sugerencia.-Dijo Finster, el creador de monstruos de Rita.-¿Por qué no enviamos un monstruo ahora mismo?

-¡Buena idea! ¿Qué monstruo enviamos?

-¿Qué tal Terror Toad? Ya lo usamos una vez en Thanagar. Y dio buenos resultados...

-¡Decidido! ¡Envialo enseguida a la Tierra!

Por otro lado, Zordon estaba vigilano también a los Rangers rebeldes.

- _¡Esto es grave! Baboo ha usado una sustancia de otro universo. Por suerte, conozco el antídoto. Pero debo prepararlo antes de que pase un día, o los efectos de la pócima serán irreversibles._

De repente, las alarmas sonaron, avisando a los héroes de que Terror Toad apareció en la Tierra.

- _Lo que faltaba... Han enviado un monstruo. Y uno feroz y peligroso. Tened mucho cuidado. Enviaré a Alfa 5 para que busque el antídoto._

Los rangers se transformaron y fueron a por Terror Toad. Mientras, Alfa 5 fue a una dimensión paralela. Allí crecía una planta que era necesaria para elaborar la cura.

-¡Ai, ai, ai! ¿Por qué me tocará hacerlo todo a mí? ¡Aaaah!

Alfa recibió una descarga. El Profeta apareció junto con un grupo de Daiyas de Tismona.

-Pedazo de chatarra... No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. ¡Muere!

El Profeta iba a destruir a Alfa, pero Mehime y Cyber-Goku aparecieron y lo salvaron.

-¡Ai, ai! ¡Me han salvado! ¡Gracias!

 _-¡Otro robot! ¿A ti también te han robado el cuerpo y necesitas un cuerpo robótico para vivir? No es que me queje... ¡Pero así no puedo comer ni entrenar como antes!_

-¡Goku! ¡Concéntrate! Parece ser que Tismona ha enviado refuerzos para que este Profeta no caiga como los demás...

-¡Daiyas! ¡Atacad! ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

El profeta desapareció mientras los Daiyas atacaban a Alfa, Cyber-Goku y a Mehime. Cyber-Goku se encargó de ellos mientras Mehime localizaba al Profeta y Alfa recogía la planta.

-Ya has conseguido lo que buscabas. Ahora corre. Nosotros nos encargamos del Profeta.

-No será necesario que me lo digas dos veces.-Alfa se teletransportó. Cyber-Goku acabó con el último Daiya.

- _¡Qué débiles! ¿Es qué no hay gente fuerte al servicio de Parallox?_

-No tientes tu suerte, Cyber-Goku. Otro Goku más fuerte que tú tuvo muchos problemas contra Parallox. Reza para que no lo liberen... ¡Maldito profeta! ¿Dónde te has metido?

El Profeta apareció ante Terror Toad y los Rangers. Los Rangers dejaron de combatir para ver quién era el ser que había aparecido.

-¿Quién es ese?-Preguntó el Ranger negro.

-¡Has bajado tu guardia, Ranger Negro!-Terror Toad atrapó a Bruce y se lo comió. La cara del Ranger Negro apareció en la tripa del monstruo.

-¡Bruce!-Gritó Kendra. Terror Toad atrapó con su lengua a la chica y se la comió. La cara de la Ranger Amarilla apareció en la tripa, al lado de la cara de Bruce.

-¡Kendra! ¡Esto va de mal en peor!-Dijo Barry mientras no quitaba el ojo de encima a Terror Toad. Pero algo inesperado pasó. El Profeta se lanzó sobre Terror Toad y lo agarró con sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Unirme a ti! ¡Así seremos uno y podremos vencer a nuestros enemigos! ¡Unión oscura!

El Profeta y Terror Toad se unieron. El resultado fue un ser similar a Terror Toad pero de color morado. Y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos.

-¡Somos muy fuertes! ¡Y seguimos teniendo hambre! ¡Tú serás el próximo, Ranger Rojo!

-Tuviste que abrir tu bocaza, Barry Allen...

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Zordon elaboró el antídoto y se lo dio a Clark y a Diana. Ambos jóvenes se recuperaron a tiempo para ir a ayudar a Barry.

Barry estaba en el suelo gravemente malherido.

-Prophet Toad te devorará...

Prophet Toad, que así se hacía llamar ahora el monstruo, avanzaba lentamente hacia el Ranger Rojo mientras se quitaba con la lengua la saliva que le caía de la boca. Prophet Toad se disponía a comerse a Barry, pero Clark y Diana, ya transformados, tumbaron al monstruo con una patada.

-¡Barry! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Pero esa cosa se ha comido a Bruce y a Kendra. Mucho cuidado con su lengua.

-¡Más Rangers que devorar! ¡Perfecto! ¡Empezaré por ti!

Prophet Toad, con su lengua, cogió a Barry por el pie y se lo comió.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Clark! ¡Espera!

Clark intentó atacar a Prophet Toad, pero la rana diabólica sse comió al Ranger Azul. Ahora, solamente quedaba en pie Diana.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Luna.**_

Rita miraba interesada la batalla. Su monstruo estaba ganando. Y todo gracias a ese misterioso ser.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Voy a ganar! ¡La Tierra es mia!

-¡Déjame que vaya a la Tierra a ayudar!-Dijo Baboo.

-Bien... No importa si vas o no. Después de todo, ya he ganado...

Baboo bajó a la Tierra para ayudar a Prophet Toad.

-¡Hoy acabaremos con vosotros! ¡Y mi Reina lo gobernará todo!

-Lo siento. Pero será Parallox el que lo gobierne todo.

Prophet Toad atacó a Baboo y a Diana con una enorme ráfaga de energía oscura. Pero Mehime y Cyber-Goku aparecieron y salvaron a Diana y a Baboo a tiempo.

-Gracias. ¿Pero por qué lo has salvado a él?

-Será malvado. Pero también merecen ayuda.-Dijo Mehime mientras enviaba a Baboo a la Luna.

Cyber-Goku se enfrentó a Prophet Toad. El monstruo anfibio sacó ssu lengua, pero Cyber-Goku la agarró y la arrancó.

-¡Uaaargh!

Prophet Toad soltó un fuerte grito de dolor y escupió a todos los Justice Rangers que se había comido.

-Maldito...

-¡Kamehameha!

-¡UAARGH!

Cyber-Goku destruyó al monstruo con su ataque característico.

En la Luna, Rita estaba furiosa.

-¡Uh! ¡Mi plan ha fallado! ¡Menudo dolor de cabeza!

-¡Mi reina! ¡El plan no ha fallado! Toavía tengo algo en mi manga...

-¿Eh? ¿Una Power Moneda? ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¡Dámela!-Rita cogió la moneda y la miró. De la moneda surgió una gran cantidad de energía verde.-¡Maravilloso! Con esto podré crear mi propio Justice Ranger... ¡Moneda! ¡Ve a la Tierra y busca a un adolescente que sea apto para tu poder!

Rita y la moneda fueron a la Tierra.

Por las calles de Metrópolis, un joven caminaba cuando, de repente, la moneda se le apareció.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Hal Jordan! ¡Tú serás mi Ranger Verde! ¡Jajajajajaja!

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Rita tiene su propio Justice Ranger? ¿Logrará conquistar la Tierra?

 _ **(-)**_

 _ **Coliseo de Pallestro.**_

El Torneo avanzaba con tranquilidad. Estos son los combates que han habido hasta el momento.

 _ **Primera Ronda**_

-Yamcha vs Kampyo: Este combate no ha ocurrido nunca.

-Tokoro Tennosuke de Tierra-18815 vs **MagiGarp de Tierra-11161432**

-Sailor Bandora vs **Tommy de Tierra-010120161431**

-Sonker Peku de Tierra-61z vs **Bunom de Tierra-Z16**

-SableyeMon de Tierra-DPK vs **Mazinger Prime de Tierra-061431012016**

-Green Lantern Tony Stark de Tierra-070120161337 vs **Iron Man Hal Jordan de Tierra-733161020107.**

-Shinji/Flash de Tierra-2250 vs **Vegeta de Tierra-DB2742012**

- **Majin Gohan de Tierra-Z3** vs Bulma Stark de Tierra-6z6.

- **Arlong de Tierra-OP89** vs Portgas D Anne de Tierra-OPF

-Subamentor de Ninguna Tierra vs **Ataru de Tierra-47210**

-A-17 (Tenshinhan) de Tierra-DB2 vs **Parallax (Yamcha) de Tierra-95Z**

 **-Ash de Tierra-PKA2** vs Giokawa de Tierra-1237

- **Finnk el humano de Tierra-AThZ** vs Sailor Esmeraude de Tierra-SMA-R

-VanDabraMon de Tierra-DABZ vs **Cell de Tierra-DBC**

-Spider-Moon de Tierra-SM16 vs **Donquixote Dofreezer de Tierra-OPBZ**

Ahora, era el turno de Cellniac de Tierra-N52BZ contra Pegasus, el Seiya de Tierra-SS16.

- _¡Ya estoy listo!_

 _-He viajado por todo este Megaverso recolectando ciudades de realidades muertas para convertirme en un ser perfecto. Y debo decir que tu armadura no me impresiona, Pegasus._

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

- _Debo acabar esto enseguida. Tengo que recolectar una ciudad más y regresar a mi planeta situado más allá del espacio-tiempo. Tengo un experimento que llevar a cabo._

- _No te preocupes. Te ganaré ahora mismo. ¡Pegasus Ryuseiken!_

Pegasus atacó a Cellniac con puñetazos a superelocidad. Además, la armadura aumentaba todavía más la velocidad de los ataques, por lo que era imposible seguir los movimientos de Pegasus con los ojos.

 _-¿Has terminado?-_ Preguntó Cellniac. El androide activó una barrera que empujó a Pegasus muy lejos. Casi lo saca del ring.- _Haces que pierda mi tiempo. Y es muy valioso..._

- _Es un rival muy duro. Jarvis. Activa el Modo Sagitario._

- _Bien, Seiya._

La armadura de Pegasus comenzó a cambiar. Ahora era dorada. Dos alas aparecieron en su espalda. Y en su brazo izquierdo apareció un arco.

- _Ríndete, Pegasus. Todas tus armas han sido analizadas y estudiadas. Es inútil seguir luchando._

 _-A ver si piensas igual cuando veas el Modo Sagitario en acción. ¡Flecha de Sagitario!_

Seiya disparó un enorme rayo dorado hacia Cellniac. El androide alienigena no se movió un centímetro. Cuando parecía que iba a darle, Cellniac saltó y esquivó el ataque de Pegasus. Entonces, Cellniac, en el aire, tomó una pose que Parallax/Yamcha y A-17/TenShinHan reconocieron.

-Va a usar el Kamehame...

-¡KameHameHa!

Cellniac disparó el característico ataque de la Escuela de la Tortuga y le dio de lleno a Pegasus. El ataque estalló y levantó mucho polvo. Cuando el polvo se esparció, no había rastro ni del ring ni de Pegasus.

-¡Pegasus ha muerto! ¡Cellniac de Tierra-N52BZ es el ganador!

- _¿Muerto? Exagerados...-_ Cellniac se acercó a Tony Stark y a los amigos de Pegasus.- _Tomad._ -Dijo Cellniac mientras le daba una botella a Stark.

-¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás muy caro el haber matado a Seiya!

- _No lo he matado. Mirad bien la botella que os he dado._

Stark y los demás miraron la botella. Dentro estaban Pegasus y el ring. El ataque de Cellniac no había matado a Pegasus. Lo había reducido al tamaño de una pulga.

- _Procura no bebertelo, Tony Stark._

-Que gracioso...

-Bueno, en este estado, Seiya no será un fasstidio.-Dijo Phoenix provocano la risa de los otros Armor Saints.

Boudler y Bella tuvieron que fabricar otro ring.

-¡Decimosexto combate! ¡Maku de Tierra-SMBZ contra NightCyclops de Tierra-TTXM! ¡Qué los luchadores suban...

-¡Un momento!-Gritó un individuo del público que bajaba corriendo al ring. El individuo llevaba a rastras a otra persona.-¡Este Torneo es un farsa!

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó confuso Boudler.-¿A qué se refiere?

-Entre los participantes deberiamos estar yo, Ogregeta, y mi eterno rival Leokarotto.

-Ya te he dicho que me llamo Leoku.

-¡Calla! ¡Exigimos participar en este torneo!

Pallestro, enfadado por la interrupción de Ogregeta, apareció ante ellos para solucionar el asunto.

-¡Silencio! ¡Los combates están decididos! ¡Y por desgracia, vosotros no estáis en la lista de participantes! ¡Buena suerte la próxima vez!

-¡No! ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Big Bang Imperial!

Ogregeta atacó a Pallestro con su mejor ataque. Versiones Green Lantern de Tommy Oliver, DareDevil, Xander Bly y Sandman que fueron reclutados por Pallestro para que vigilaran el Coliseo bajaron a ayudar a Pallestro. Combinando sus anillos, crearon una barrera. Pero el Big Bang Imperial detruyó la creación y noqueó a los Lanterns.

Ogregeta se disponía a atacar a Pallestro con su maza ósea, pero Bella apareció y paralizó a Ogregeta.

Gracias, Bella. Ahora, volved a vuestro sitio-Pallestro alzó un dedo y devolvió a Ogregeta y a Leoku a sus respectivos sitios en las gradas.-Ya puede continuar el Torneo.-Pallestro regresó a su palco para continuar disfrutando del Torneo.

-Como decía... ¡Maku y NightCyclops! Subid al ring, por favor.

-Llevamos aquí un buen rato.-Respondió NightCyclops, líder de los X-Titans. Boudler, del susto, se cayó al suelo.

-Que susto... ¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Let's A Go!-Maku tomó la iniciativa y corrió hacia NightCyclops. El líder de los Jóvenes Mutantes disparaba láseres ópticos contra Maku, pero el Fontanero Saiyataliano los esquivaba a gran velocidad.

-Es rápido... Pero me he enfrentado a gente rápida como QuickFlash. (Nota: no confundir con el QuickFlash de Xross! Este QuickFlash es otro.)

NightCyclops disparó al suelo y destruyó la zona donde estaba Maku.

-¡Uoh!-Eclamó Maku mientras perdía el equilibrio.

-¡Maku!-Gritaron la Princesa Peachi y Luigeta desde el público. Ambos ignoraban que el Rey Bowzer estaba detrás suyo. El villano planeaba secuestrar una vez más a la princesa aprovechando que Maku estaba ocupado con el Torneo.

-¡Ya te tengo!-Con un salto ágil, NightCyclops alcanzó a Maku en el aire y le dio una patada. Pero se hizo más daño NightCyclops. El cuerpo de Maku era casi tan duro como el acero.-¡Au! ¿De qué estás hecho?

Maku cogió a NightCyclops y comenzó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad.

-¡Uah! ¡Qué mareo!

Maku soltó a NightCyclops y el mutante salió disparado.

-¡So long, NightCyclops!-Dijo Maku.

Parecía que NightCyclops iba a salir del ring, pero el joven acróbata hizo una pirueta y evitó salir del ring.

-Todavía no me rindo.-Dijo NightCyclops mientras arrojaba dos X-rangs. Maku los cogió con la mano y los tiró al suelo. Luego, Maku desapareció. NightCyclops lo buscaba por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. De repente, NightCyclops perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo. Maku reapareció ante el cuerpo inconsciente de NightCyclops. Boudler contó hasta 10, pero NightCyclops no se levantó. Por lo que Maku ganó el combate.

-¡Maku de Tierra-SMBZ es el ganador!

-¡Here we go!-Exclamó contento Maku mientras hacía el símbolo de la victoria con su mano derecha.

Marvel Girl, Ice Flash, StormFire y Changeling Beast fueron a por su compañero. StormFire cogió a su amado y se fueron a la enfermería.

Maku regresó con Luigeta, Toallin y Yoshicolo, pero estos estaban alarmados. Luigeta le explicó que la Princesa Peachi había sido secuestrada por su eterno enemigo Bowzer.

Lighneto, eterno enemigo de los X-Titans, había visto el combate. Y mostraba interés por Maku.

-Tengo que reclutarlo. Seres como él son necesarios para que yo pueda crear mi utopía mutante.-Lightneto se disponía a ir a hablar con Maku, pero se encontró con Bowzer, el cual llevaba a una furiosa princesa Peachi en un saco.-Tú eres del mismo Universo que Maku, ¿verdad? Te propongo una alianza...

Bowzer sonrió. Estaba interesado en la alianza. Después de todo, sabía que él solo no podría obtener la lámpara de Pallestro.

-¡Ahora, es momento para descansar ya que hemos llegado a la mitad de la primera ronda! ¡Hora del descanso! Podeis comer, relajaros, ducharos, lo que quieran. Reiniciaremos el Torneo en 10 minutos.

Pallestro lo había organizado todo hasta el último detalle. Habían salas de juegos y cocinas. Sin embargo, el público comía y se divertía en una zona separada de la zona de los luchadores y amigos. Y tampoco había problemas con la comida. Pallestro ya tenía en cuenta el enorme apetito de los Saiyans, un aspecto que no cambiaba en los distintos universos.

En una mesa estaban sentados WizarbidiMon, BuchusMon y un resucitado VamDabraMon.

-Lo siento mucho, amo...

-¡Todavía no sé por qué te han resucitado!

-¿Me lo puedo volver a comer?-Preguntó BuchusMon. VamDabraMon se asustó al oir eso. Su piel se volvió pálida y comenzó a sudar. Un camarero atendió a los villanos.

-¿Qué querrán comer?-Preguntó el camarero.

-¡A ti! ¡Conviértete en chocolate!

-¡Uaaaaah!-El camarero acabó convertido en chocolate y BuchusMon se lo comió.

-Con este ya van 24 camareros... Eso les pasa por acercarse a mí... Bueno, volvamos al plan... EbepuiMon y SniYakoMon no han localizado la lámpara todavía...

-Los castigaré si osan aparecer con las manos vacías, amo.

-¡Calla, VamDabraMon! Tú no eres mejor que ellos. Solamente puedo confiar en mi BuchusMon... Pero eso puede cambiar... ¡Jijiiii!

WizabidiMon comenzó a reir mientras miraba a los otros luchadores y a algunos miembros del público y del servicio.

-Ya veo... Planea dominar la mente de algunos guerreros del Coliseo. Si lo hace, obtendrá un ejército megaversal y nadie podrá plantarle cara, Amo.

-¡Exacto, VamDabraMon! Pero todavía no sé con quien comenzar...

-Este lugar rebosa maldad por todos lados...-Dijo VamDabraMon. En ese momento, vio una mesa con gente a la que conocía muy bien.-¡Mire eso, Amo!

-¡Son los inectos que osaron plantarme cara! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y dónde estarán ese AgokuMon y el traidor de GabugetaMon? No los veo...

-Eso es porque ellos proceden de una desviación temporal de tu Universo.-Dijo Bella, la cual apareció detrás de WizabidiMon. El mago, asustado, se atragantó con una patata y cayó al suelo. VamDabraMon asistió a su amo mientras BuchusMon se reía.

-¡A BucchusMon le caes bien! ¡Otra vez!

-¿Desviación temporal?-Preguntó el hechicero mientras recuperaba el aliento.-¿De qué hablas?

-En la Linea Temporal correcta de tu Universo, tú mueres a manos de BuchusMon. Sin embargo, tú lograste convencerlo de alguna forma para que te ayudara.

-¿Y ellos?

-VamDabraMon, ellos vienen de una linea temporal en la que AgokuMon y GabugetaMon tuvieron que fusionarse para derrotar al lado malvado de BucchusMon. AgokuMon y GabugetaMon se fusionaron en OmegettoMon y fulminaron a Bu-Reaper. Ahora, OmegettoMon busca la forma de separarse y por eso aceptó participar en el torneo.

-Ya veo...-Dijo WizabidiMon.-Gracias por la información, bruja.

-¿Piensa controlar a OmegettoMon, amo?

-No. Ya lo has oído. En OmegettoMon hay parte de GabugetaMon. Y ya sabes que ocurrió cuando tomé control de su mente... ¡Debo buscar bien! ¡No quiero a gente con un gran ego!

En la mesa de OmegettoMon, éste hablaba con sus amigos.

-Bueno,-Preguntó TentocoloMon.-¿Quién crees que va a ganar?

-Yo.

-¿Nadie te inquieta?

-Esos Bunom y Buhan. Me inquietan. Me pueden dar algún problema, pero están lejos de ser oponentes digno para mí.

Y los 10 minutos pasaron. Todos habían comido y descansado. Boudler subió al ring y e preparó para anunciar el siguiente combate.

-¡Reanudamos el Torneo! ¡Decimoséptimo combate! ¡Maractus, el devorador de mundos de Tierra-61PK contra Anti-MonitaMon de Tierra-DXW-PC1! ¡Qué los oponente suban al ring, por favor!

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó El Hechicero alarmado.-¿Pallestro ha traído a esos engendros?

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Hechicero?-Preguntó Carlos13, un espectador de Tierra-Main que estaba sentado a su lado y que llevaba un uniforme similar al del Capitán América, pero de color verde.

-Esos seres... ¡Son muy peligrosos! Yo mismo los sellé cuando los dos aparecieron por accidente en mi Tierra a causa de la crisis de Parallox. Pero, al parecer, Pallestro los ha sacado del sello en el que los encerré...

-Bueno, pues vuelve a sellarlos.-Dijo Loser93, otro espectador de Tierra-Main que parecía una versión masculina de Lisa Simpson.

-No. Que lo solucione Pallestro. Yo quiero disfrutar del Torneo...

-¡Usted es un vago!-Exclamó Ultimate Dimentor de Tierra-Main. Baraka108, un chico de físico similar a Goku, pero con 6 brazos, iba a darle la razóna Ultimate Dimentor, pero notó un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Lady Ashura de Tierra-Main.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a enfermería?-Preguntó amablemente BRANDON369 de Tierra-Main. Baraka108 comenzó a sonreir diabólicamente.

-Tranquilo... Estoy bien. Seguro que algo me ha sentado bien.

-¡Jijiiii! ¡Ya tengo a uno!-Exclamó WizabidiMon mientras miraba por su bola de cristal.

Mientras WizabidiMon actuaba, Maractus y Anti-MonitaMon aparecieron en el ring. Pero pronto lo abandonaron. Maractus invocó su nave espacial y Anti-MonitaMon comenzó a volar por encima del Coliseo.

-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó confuso Pallestro.

-¡Maractus tiene hambre! ¡Y piensa devorar este planeta!

-¡Un universo con vida! ¡Moni!-Gritó furioso Anti-MonitaMon.-Lo destruiré y me alimentaré de su anti-materia. ¡Moni!

Anti-MonitaMon golpeó las paredes del Universo donde se celebraba el Torneo de Pallestro y liberó una ola de antimateria. Maractus preparó su máquina y se dispuso a alimentarse del planeta. Todos estaban asustados y querían volver a sus mundos para salvarse de la inminente destrucción.

Lo peor ha ocurrido. Pallestro ha liberado a dos grandes peligros que amenazan con destruir el Megaverso-MCDU. ¿Podrán los héroes que están presentes en el Coliseo salvar la realidad?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, veremos el universo que tendría que haber salido en este capítulo. Y también veremos como los luchadores y Pallestro luchan contra Maractus y Anti-MonitaMon. El próximo capítulo se llama "Secret Crisis on Megaversal Tournament" ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Ese Cell no es gay. Simplemente ha absorbido al Trunks del futu... ¡ES GAY! Y ahora responderé a tus dudas:

1-Harbinger-Z es Sayaka Lyla. Y viene de un Universo en el que viven héroes de DC. Este Universo es similar a la Tierra-1 de la Pre-Crisis.

2-Tierra-SS16 es un Universo en el que Tony Stark convive con los personajes de Saint Seiya. Stark colaboró con Kido para mejorar las Armaduras. Y así pudieron salvar el Santuario y detener a Poseidon. En esta Tierra, Stark no es Iron Man. Ya se verá en un capítulo futuro.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, los fusioné porque son mandones los dos. XD Artemis sería Coulson y Deadpool sería Sailor Pluto. Si DeadPluto vigila el Corredor Espacio-Tiempo, es... ¡Porqué no calla nunca! XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	29. Secret Crisis on Megaversal Tournament

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Grozzler, Lord Quimecha, Doomblivion, Purpetto, TentaTree, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, los Yonbies y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Zen Bu es un Majin Bu que aparece en Dragon Ball Multiverse del francés Salagir.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 28: Secret Crisis on Megaversal Tournament.**_

 _ **Tierra-DCZ-1.**_

Uno de los muchos universos situados dentro del Multiverso DCZ, situado a la vez dentro del Megaverso MCDU.

Este Universo es el hogar de los Justice Senshis, héroes que protegen a la Tierra de temibles amenazas. El grupo está formado por:

Sent Goklark, más conocido como Saiyaman.

Nam Wayne, Batnam, el Caballero Oscuro de Gotham, un pueblo azotado por una eterna sequía que acabó con la vida de sus padres.

Orin Han, Aquaman, el Rey de Atlantis.

Chiana, princesa de las Amazonas, conocida en el mundo del hombre como Wonder Woman.

Halcha Jordan, el Linterna Verde del Sector 2714.

Klirry Allen, Flash, el hombre más veloz de la Tierra.

J'Onncolo, el Detective Markiano, uno de los dos supervivientes de su raza, junto con Dn'Gann.

Ahora mismo, Saiyaman y Wonder Woman estaban en Wetrópolis, hablando con un extraño individuo que apareció de un portal imensional que él llamaba Tubo Boom.

-Mi nombre es Vegerion. Y vengo a avisaros de su llegada.

-¿De la llegada de quién?

-De Darkzer. El tirano de Apokolips que tiene atemorizada toda la galaxia. Allí donde aparezca, nadie vive para contarlo. Es un demonio con un poder increíble que no tiene rival en este mundo. Ya ha destruído incontables mundos. Y ahora, viene a por éste...

-Lo que dice es cierto. Mi mundo acabó destruído por culpa de esa divinidad maligna.

J'Onncolo apareció volando y aterrizó al lado de Saiyaman, Wonder Woman y Vegerion.

-Un Markiano... Pensé que Darkzer acabó con todos.

-Acabó con mi raza. Solamente sobrevivimos yo y Dn'gann.

-¿Y es muy fuerte ese Darkzer?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-Mucho. Ni los mejores guerreros de Martek pudieron contra él.

En ese momento, un Tubo Boom se abrió ante los héroes. Del portal dimensional emergieron grotescas criaturas llamadas Saibademonios y una enorme mole. Esta enorme mole era Kuribak, el hijo de Darkzer.

-¡Vuestro mundo morirá! ¡Victoria para Darkzer! ¡Victoria para Kuribak!

-¿Ese es Darkzer?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-No. Ese es el enclenque de Kuribak, el hijo de Darkzer.

-¿Enclenque? ¡Vegerion! ¡Te has vuelto un prepotente! ¡Pagarás ese insulto con la vida!

-Ven cuando quieras...

-¡Deteneos!

Del cielo descendió un hombre joven cuyo pelo parecía una llama. El chico era Firetenks, la unión de dos jóvenes llamados Goten Raymond y Jason Trunks. Ambos jóvenes usaban la Matriz para fusionarse en un ser con poderes increíble. Pero los jóvenes eran tan despreocupados que provocaban más problemas de los que intentan solucionar.

-¿Quién eres tú, hombre cerilla?

-¡Soy Super Firetenks, gorila! ¡El héroe que te vencerá!

-Ya lo veremos... ¡Saibademonios! ¡A él!

Las hordas de Saibademonios obedecieron a su jefe y fueron directos a por Firetenks. Firetenks no estaba asustado. Al contrario. El joven héroe sonrió con confianza.

-¡Técnica definitiva! ¡Misiles muere-muere!

Firetenks disparó rayos de energía contra los Saibademonios. Los rayos de Firetenks transformaron a los Saibademonios en flores. Kuribak se quedó asombrado ante la habilidad de Firetenks.

-¡Ahora te toca a ti!

Firetenks atacó a Kuribak con varios puñetazos y patadas aprovechando que Kuribak estaba despistado. Parecía que Firetenks iba a vencer a Kuribak y que iba a salvar a la Tierra de la invasión de Apokolips.

-No lo hace nada mal...-Dijo Saiyaman.-Debería formar parte de la Justice Senshi.

-¡Bah! Se mueve como un novato. En Apokolips, este Firetenks estaría muerto. Pero es una suerte que su opontente sea Kuribak.

-¡Golpe Final! ¿Eh?-De repente, el cuerpo de Firetenks brilló y el héroe se separó.-¡Maldición! ¡La energía de la matriz se ha acabado! ¡Ya han pasado los 30 minutos!

-Así que se acabó Firetenks...-Kuribak se repuso. Goten y Jason se asustaron. El miedo impedía que los jóvenes pudieran salir corriendo. Kuribak iba a acabar con los do chicos, pero Wonder Woman y el Detective Markiano salvaron a los chicos a tiempo. Chiana ató a Kuribak con su lazo de la verdad mientras J'Onncolo le daba una fuerte patada a Kulibak que lo mandó bien lejos.

-¡Sois unos cabezahuecas!-Gritó J'Onncolo.-¡Os podía haber matado! ¡Necesitais más entrenamiento!

-¡Alerta J'Onncolo! ¡Qué vuelve!

-¡MALDDITO MARKIANO! ¡No sé cómo sobreviviste al ataque de padre! ¡Pero me aseguraré de acabar su trabajo!

Kulibak iba a golpear a J'Onncolo, pero Saiyaman golpeó en la cara al Nuevo Demonio del Frio con una patada.

-¿Un Saiptoniano? Pensé que padre acabó con ellos...

-¡Y pagaréis caro la destrucción de mi planeta! ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Saiyaman atacó a Kulibak con su visión de calor. Con su ataque, Goklark sacó a Kuribak de la Tierra y mandó al villano a la Luna.

Gracias al trabajo en equipo de la Justice Senshi, la Tierra se salvó del inminente peligro.

Kuribak se recuperó del ataque. Al ver que estaba atrapado en la Luna, soltó un grito de furia. En ese momento, un Tubo Boom se abrió ante Kuribak. De él emergió Darkzer.

-P... ¡Padre!

- **Me has fallado, hijo. Ahora, recibe tu castigo.**

-¡No! ¡Espe...

Darkzer fulminó a Kuribak con sus Death Omega Beams. Luego, Darkzer miró a la Tierra.

- **Pronto, este ridículo planeta azul y su energía alimentarán a Apokolips. Celebrad vuestra ridícula victoria mientras podais.**

 _ **###########**_

En la Tierra, los héroes iban a regresar a la Atalaya. Pero en ese momento, apareció volando SaiyaGirl. La chica estaba alterada y no paraba de llorar.

-Para. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es Saiyaboy! Burasito nos atacó. Saiyaboy me protegió de él... ¡Y el monstruo ha absorbido a Gonner!

-No...

 _ **########**_

 _ **Satélite Artificial del Beerutor.**_

Situado entre las Tierras-DCZ-1 y N52GT2.

El poderoso ser conocido como Beerutor y su ayudante Harwhisger estaban observando dos sucesos que estaban ocurriendo a la vez.

-Parece ser que en un lugar muy lejano, dos seres de poderes destructivos van a provocar una Crisis.

-Así es, señor Beerutor. Pero lo que a mí más me preocupa...

-Es la invasión de Tierra-N52GT2 por parte de las fuerzas de Grozzler, ¿no?

-Sí. El mismo Lord Quimecha, un ser de poder similar al suyo, viaja en estos momentos rumbo a esa Tierra. Me temo que las Maravillas de N52GT2 no lo contarán. Y es una pena. Vamos a necesitar su poder dentro de poco. Ya que el Champa-Monitor esta iniciando sus ataques tras eones inactivo.

-Estúpido Champa-Monitor... ¿Es qué planea destruirlo todo? ¡Harwhisger! No dejes que lo haga. Si lo hace, ya no podré comerme ese delicioso ramen que preparan en Tierra-DCZ-1...

-Sería una lástima, señor Beerutor.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra-N52GT2**_

La tercera Tierra del Multiverso DCZ, situada tras Tierra-DCZ-1 y Tierra-DCZ-0/Mundo Bizarro.

Tierra-N52GT2 es el hogar del grupo de héroes llamado Wonder Senshis. Un grupo de héroes formado tras la muerte de Batman, Saiyaman y Wonder Woman a manos de Darkshinron.

La Wonder Senshis estaba formada por:

-Power Saiyan, el alias de Para Zor-El, la prima del caído Saiyaman.

-Huntress, alias de Bralena Wayne, la hija de Batman (Brugeta Wayne) y Catwoman (Bulma Kyle)

-Saiyaman II, alias de Val-Ub, un Saitoniano recluído por el Gobierno de la Tierra, el cual planeaba usarlo como arma viviente. Por suerte, Saiyaman lo rescató y le entrenó para que algún día le sucediera.

-Jayten Garrick, Flash, la persona más rápida de Tierra-N52GT2. Recibió sus poderes del Kaioh del Norte, el cual fue herido de muerte por Darkshinron.

-Videl Montez, alias Wildcat. Recibió sus poderes de Red Kaioh Shin, el espectro de lo salvaje. Y heredó la identidad de su padre, Mark Grant, el cual acabó con sus piernas rotas tras intentar luchar el solo contra Darkshinron.

-Trunks Scott. El Green Lantern escogido por el espectro Green Kaioh Shin para que protegiera la Tierra de la amenaza del Dios Oscuro Darkshinron. Perdió a su pareja, Goham Zhao, en un accidente de tren.

Los Wonder Senshis lucharon contra toda clase de amenazas y salvaron al mundo. Y ahora, estaban luchando contra una amenaza que era peor que Darkshinron.

Estaban luchando contra los Yonbies y Lord Quimecha, esbirros del villano Grozzler.

Y Lord Quimecha era un enemigo muy poderoso.

 _ **Ruinas de New Westropolis.**_

La ciudad, que una vez fue reconstruída tras el ataque de Darkshinron, ahora volvía a estar en ruinas tras el ataque de Lord Quimecha. A los pies del villano estaban los Wonder Senshi.

-¿Eso es todo? Ha sido muy fácil acabar con vosotros. Tranquilos, no os mataré. Os llevaré a mi base y allí, Viznil os lavará el cerebro. Os usaré como armas contra los Centinelas y los Elegidos de Mehime.

-Eso nunca...-Dijo Val-Ub mientras intentaba reincorporarse.-¡Nosotros solamente servimos a la Justicia!

Val-Ub atacó con puñetazos y patadas a Lord Quimecha. El villano, para presumir, dejó que el Saitoniano le golpeara. Val-Ub paró al ver que ningún ataque físico le hacía daño.

-¿No le he hecho daño?

-No... Más bien me has hecho cosquillas.

-¡A ver qué te parece esto!

Val-Ub atacó a Lord Quimecha con su visión de calor. El villano detuvo el ataque con la palma de su mano izquierda. Lord Quimecha iba a contraatacar con su mano derecha, pero el villano recibió en su espalda el ataque de Trunks Scott.

-Green Lantern... Veo que quieres reunirte con tu amado...

-No me importaría volver a ver a Goham una vez más... ¡Pero si tengo que ir al Infierno, te llevaré conmigo!

-Inténtalo...

Trunks Scott atacó a Lord Quimecha con esferas de energía verdes. El villano atacó con esfera de energía negra. Lord Quimecha iba a disparar una llamarada contra Green Lantern, pero un fuerte vendaval cegó a Lord Quimecha. Un ser hecho de aire apareció ante el villano. Ese ser era alguien que Trunks Scott conocía muy bien.

-¿Goham?

-Ese era mi nombre, avatar del Green Kaioh Shin. Ahora, solamente soy el Avatar del White Kaioh Shin. Y he venido aquí a ayudarte en la lucha contra este ser.

-Otro insecto más...

Goham atacó a Lord Quimecha con granes corrientes de aire. El villano salió volando por los aires. Val-Ub, Trunks y Goham iban a atacar a Lord Quimecha en el aire, pero éste liberó una gran cantidad de energía que golpeó a los héroes y destruyó lo que quedaba de New Westropolis.

Una vez se fue el polvo, se vio claramente que todos los héroes estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Lord Quimecha aterrizó en el suelo, intacto.

-Muy fácil... Ahora, seréis convertidos en soldados leales a Grozlerr.

Lord Quimecha atrapó a los héroes en celdas y se preparó para volver a la base. En ese momento, recibió la llamada de un Yonbi.

-¡Amo! ¡Es terrible! ¡Doomblivion ha sido destruído por los Centinelas!

-Hermano... ¡Contacta con Purpetto enseguida! ¡Decidle que envíe a TentaTree inmediatamente!

Lord Quimecha, furioso, regresó a su base con sus presos.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Tierra-N52DBC1.**_

Una Tierra totalmente devastada. Pero el causante no es ni Darkzer ni Lord Quimecha. Los dos seres que han hecho de la Tierra un Infierno son dos criaturas de la Tierra. Concretamente dos androides creados por Brother Cell, una inteligencia artificial fabricada por el Doctor Ivo Gero. La Inteligencia Artificial creó a dos androides llamados OMAC-17 y OMAC-18. Estos dos robots acabaron con todos los héroes y villanos de la Tierra y los convirtieron en OMACs leales a Brother Cell.

Aunque de hecho, todavía sobreviven dos héroes. Bulma Kane, la antigua Batwoman y su aprendiz, Trunks McGinnis, el nuevo Batman.

Bulma Kane diseñó una máquina del tiempo. Su plan era enviar a Trunks al pasado para evitar la creación de Brother Cell.

-Así que con esto podré ir al pasado.

-Sí. Viajarás 5 años atrás en el tiempo. Buscarás el laboratorio de Ivo Gero y lo destruirás antes de que active a Brother Cell. Solamente tendrás una oportunidad. Cuesta mucho llenar de energía esta máquina. Y ya no quedan muchos recursos en la Tierra.

-No te preocupes. No fallaré. Viajaré al pasado y realizaré con éxito mi misión.

-Otra cosa. Evita encontrarte con mi yo pasado. No creería que tú eres un viajero del tiempo.

-Bien. Me marcho ya. Tengo un mundo que salvar.

Trunks se subió a la máquina del tiempo y viajó al pasado.

¿Tendrá éxito el Batman el Futuro de Tierra-N52DBC1?

Eso lo sabremos en otra ocasión.

 _ **#########**_

Ahora mismo, una amenaza peor que Lord Quimecha, Darkzer y Brother Cell estaban a punto de provocar un cataclismo en el Coliseo de Pallestro que puede afectar a todo el Megaverso MCDU.

Dos seres omnipotentes, Maractus y Anti-MonitaMon, fueron convocados para que participaran en un torneo.

-¡Maractus tiene hambre! ¡Y piensa devorar este planeta!

-¡Un universo con vida! ¡Moni!-Gritó furioso Anti-MonitaMon.-Lo destruiré y me alimentaré de su anti-materia. ¡Moni!

Anti-MonitaMon golpeó las paredes del Universo donde se celebraba el Torneo de Pallestro y liberó una ola de antimateria. Maractus preparó su máquina y se dispuso a alimentarse del planeta. Todos estaban asustados y querían volver a sus mundos para salvarse de la inminente destrucción.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Esto no es lo qué tenéis que hacer!-Gritó furioso Pallestro.-¡Volved al ring y luchad! ¡Vamos! ¡Qué me vais a arruinar el espectáculo!

-¡Aparta insecto! ¡Moni!

Anti-MonitaMon se quitó de encima a Pallestro con un dedo. Xander Bly, Sandman, Tommy Oliver y Daredevil, Green Lanterns de varios universos que Pallestro reclutó para que fueran sus guardias de seguridad, fueron a por Maractus y Anti-MonitaMon, pero los dos titanes acabaron con ellos enseguida.

-¡Iiiiih! ¡Vamos a morir!-Gritó alarmado NuevoMundo, un humano de Tierra-Main cuya cabeza se parecía al Jolly Roger de los Mugiwara.-¡Y yo qué había venido aquí para analizar los distintos Universos que existen para poder hacer una historia!

-Un problema así ocurrió en un Torneo Multiversal en el que ya estuve una vez.-Dijo Loser93.

-¿Ya hubo un torneo así antes?-Preguntó Ultimate Dimentor mientras se escondía debajo de su asiento.

-Sí, uno organizado por una raza de pajarracos antropomórficos. En ese torneo participaron diversos universos del Multiverso-DB. Que mal lo pasé... Primero Broly, luego el intento de ese Zen Bu por asimilar a todo el estadio...

-¿Y quién ganó el torneo?-Preguntó Lady Ashura.

-Lo ganó... ¡Cuidado!

Loser93 no pudo revelar el nombre del ganador de ese otro torneo porque tuvo que esquivar un rayo de anti materia del Anti-MonitaMon.

-¡Hechicero! ¡Haz algo!-Exigió Carlos13 al Hechicero mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

-No. Prefiero pasar desapercibido.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Nadie está mirando! ¡Usa esos poderes de los que tanto presumes!

-¡Argh! ¡Pesado! Usaré mi poder. Pero no para sellar a estos dos seres. Os daré poderes a vosotros. Para que podais vencer a estos seres y salvar el Megaverso MCDU.

Mientras el Hechicero le daba poderes a sus compañeros de grada, Baraka108 hablaba con WizarbidiMon a traves de la telepatía.

-¿Hago algo mientras están ocupados con estos dos seres?

- _"¡Jijiiii! ¡No será necesario Baraka108! Sigue en tu puesto y espera órdenes._

-Como usted diga...

Por otro lado, un grupo de héroes que asistió como público, intentó detener a Maractus.

-Muy bien, Justice Smashers. ¡Show your Moves!-Dijo SuperFalcon mientras volaba hacia Maractus. Sonic The Flash, a gran velocidad, desmontó la máquina que Maractus usaba para devorar planetas.

-¡Insecto! ¡Nadie se mete en el camino de Maractus!

Maractus iba a aplastar a Sonic The Flash, pero Wonder Zelda y Green Luigi inmovilizaron a Maractus. Zelda con su Lazo de la Sabiduría y Green Luigi con construcciones que creó con su anillo. Mientras, AquaSquirtle, FoxMan y MegaCyborg atacaban al Anti-MonitaMon. Pero el Anti-MonitaMon se libró de la Justice Smashers de un golpe. Los héroes salieron disparados y estallaron al salir del Coliseo.

Dos individuos de Tierra-DCSW1, Joke Skywalker y Harleia Organa, miraban como la Justice Smasher había sido derrotada fácilmente.

-¡Esto pinta mal, Mr J!

-Lo sé, Harleia, lo sé. Busquemos una nave y salgamos de aquí inmediatamente.

Joke Skywalker y Harleia intentaron escapar, pero se encontraron por el camino con un grupo de villanos que Lighneto había reclutado. Este grupo de villanos estaba formado por GreenWave, RedCold, Bowzer, Arujessie y Jammy.

-¿Os vais ya? ¿No os interesaría buscar cierta lámpara mientras estos dos colosos destruyen el Coliseo?

-Vaya... ¡Tú si que sabes convencer a la gente! ¡Bahahahahahaa!

-¡Bien! ¡Ya he terminado!-Dijo el Hechicero.-Os he dado poderes mágicos que solamente funcionan en este Coliseo. A ti, Carlos13, te he fabricado una réplica del Anillo de los Green Lantern. Además de introducir en tu cuerpo una copia del suero del super soldado. A ti, Loser93, te he dado las habilidades de los Guerreros de Tierra-Z. A ti, NuevoMundo, te he introducido un Stand llamado "We Are", el cual posée las habilidades de los Mugiwara de Tierra-OP y sus aliados. A ti Ultimate Dimentor, te he fabricado una armadura similar a la del aliado de Parallox llamado Dimentor. No te preocupes, no te volverá loco. A ti BRANDON369, te he dado los poderes de los guerreros que participan en los Torneos Smash Bros. Y a ti, Lady Ashura, te he dado los poderes de la vampiresa Tismona, la cual trabaja para Parallox.

-¿Y a Baraka108 no le das poderes?

-No he podido. Hay algo en su alma que me impide modificarlo... ¡Ahora id y derrotad a esas moles!

-¡Bien! ¡Justice Society of Authors! ¡Atacad!-Gritó emocionado Ultimate Dimentor.

-"Vaya nombre..."-Pensó el Hechicero.

Ultimate Dimentor y los demás fueron a por Maractus y Anti-MonitaMon. Mientras, Baraka108 miraba al Hechicero.

-"Mentiroso. No me has dado poderes porque sabes muy bien que el Amo WizarbidiMon controla mi alma y temes que pueda usar tus poderes para el mal."

-"¡Cierto!"-Respondió telepáticamente el Hechicero. Baraka108 se asustó al oir su voz en su cabeza.-"Y ahora, tú y tu maestro debéis olvidar lo que acabo de hacer..."

Ultimate Dimentor y Carlos13 atacaron a Maractus y al Anti-MonitaMon con rayos. Mientras Loser93 alzó sus brazos.

-¡Gente del Coliseo! ¡Dadme vuestra energía!

Maractus vio como Loser93 comenzaba a formar una esfera de energía y le atacó con sus rayos ópticos. Loser93 no podía moverse, ya que si lo hacía, la Genkiama desaparecería. Pero en ese momento, NuevoMundo apareció delante suyo.

-¡NuevoMundo!

-¡We Are!-Detrás de NuevoMundo apareció un Stand de piel morada. Su aspecto era similar al de Luffy, pero con cuernos en la cabeza y más musculoso.-¡Barrier!

NuevoMundo protegió a Loser93 con una barrera similar a las que creaba Bartolomeo. Maractus iba a atacar, pero Lady Ashura apareció y con un látigo carmesí, le cortó un brazo. Maractus soltó un grito de dolor.

-Je, je... Sufre...

-¡Lady Ashura!-Gritó el Hechicero.-¡No dejes que el mal te consuma! ¡Concéntrate en tu objetivo!

Anti-MonitaMon iba a atacar, pero BRANDON369 apareció delante suyo y atrapó al monstruo en una réplica de la Trifuerza. Luego, atacó a Anti-MonitaMon con una enorme llamarada.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya tengo toda la energía que necesito!

Loser93 lanzó la Genkidama, pero no contó con algo. Maractus usó su máquina para absorber la Genkidama del nuevo héroe. Sus heridas se regeneraron y recuperó todo su poder.

-Maldición... Son novatos. Y su primera misión es contra seres con un poder increíble. Tendré que intervenir... Y luego, tendré que borrar muchas memorias.-El Hechicero iba a actuar, pero entonces, Pallestro regresó. Y estaba muy enfadado.

-Malditos... ¡Os voy a enseñar modales!

La entidad atrapó a Anti-MonitaMon y a Maractus en las esferas de cristal de las cuales los sacó. Luego, Pallestro se acercó al Hechicero y se las dio.

-Perdón por haberlos liberado. Pensé que podría razonar con ellos... Ponlas junto con la esfera en la cual tienes atrapado al demonio Ludicolo Daimaoh.

Pallestro usó sus poderes para restaurar todo lo que Maractus y Anti-MonitaMon habían destruído. Y también resucitó a la Justice Smashers. Pallestro dejó un tiempo para que todos descansaran y pudieran olvidar todo ese desastre. El torneo comenzaría en breve.

Mientras, la gente del público se acercaba a la Justice Power Society of Authors para peir autógrafos.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Eh? ¿Y toda esta gente? ¿Qué me he perdido?-Un chico que se parecía al Gran Anciano de los Namekianos se acercó a la Justice Power Society of Authors.

-¡Super Kami Guru! Ya nos habiamos olvidado de ti...-Dijo Ultimate Dimentor.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Preguntó Lady Ashura.

-¡Ah! Estaba con una raza de Tierra-2317450216 llamada Nametufos. ¡Mirad!-Dijo Super Kami Guru mientras señalaba hacia el grupo de alienigenas.-Se parecen mucho a los Namekianos, pero son enanos... ¡Aun así me encantan!

-Tú y tu pasión por los Namekianos...

Una hora pasó. Ya estaba todo reparado. Boudler subió al ring y anunció los siguientes combates.

-¡Decimoséptimo combate! ¡Broly de Tierra-Z1Z contra Omeggeto de Tierra-DABZ2! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring y todos los Gokus y Kakarottos del público se escondan!

-¡Bien! ¡Mi turno!-Dijo Omegetto mientras volaba hacia el ring, donde ya le estaba esperando su oponente Broly.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Omegetto se preparó. Mientras, Broly comenzó a emitir energía. Su pelo se volvió verde. Pero no era lo único que se volvía verde. Su piel se volvía verde mientras su musculatura aumentaba.

-¿Qué diablos?-Omegetto estaba asombrado ante la transformación. Broly se había convertido en... ¿Hulk?

-¡Broly aplasta!

Tras la interrupción provocada por Anti-MonitaMon y Maractus, el torneo volvió a comenzar. Ahora, Omegetto tenía que luchar contra un Broly potenciado por energía gamma. ¿Quién ganará este combate?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos Tierra-Z1Z. Y también el combate entre Omegetto y Broly Hulk. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Tranquilo. Nadie ha muerto. Y si han muerto, han sido resucitados. Y lo de Goldar y Scorpina no es raro. Lammy y Grifforzer, a diferencia de sus versiones americanas, estaban casados. Y de hecho, hay otro ranger que muere en la versión super sentai. El Quantum Ranger de Time Force muere en Timeranger.

- **baraka108:** Sí, Hal le robará a Clark y a Bruce la novia. Pero Diana lo abandonará en la Tercera Temporada. XD

- **Loser93:** La verdad es que me inspiré en el webcomic para hacer este torneo. Este torneo no es más que un simple homenaje a la obra de Salagir que tiene sus buenos momentos y sus malos momentos.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** La verdad es que fue una metedura de pata enorme que el Black Ranger fuera negro y la Yellow Ranger asiática. Y no hay que temer, la valiente Justice Power Society of Authors ha salvado la realidad. ¡Por el bien de las chicas sexys! XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	30. El Saiyan Gamma

**NOTA: EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ESCRIBÍ "OMEGETTO". ES UN ERROR. EL NOMBRE DEBERÍA SER OMEGETTOMON.**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **Capítulo 29: El Saiyan Gamma.**_

Nos encontramos en Tierra-83124016.

Un Universo similar a Tierra-616, pero con una pequeña diferencia. En este Universo existe un planeta Vegeta, hogar de la raza guerrera Saiyan.

Los Saiyans lograron exterminar a los conquistadores rivales como los chitauri, los Skrull y los Kree. Todo gracias a que contaban con la ayuda del Super Saiyan Legendario Broly. Gracias a él, acabaron con todos sus oponentes enseguida.

El Rey Vegeta, temiendo que el Super Saiyan Legendario se volviera en su contra, decidió acabar con él. Una noche, el rey envió a Nappa, a Raditz y a Kakarotto para que acabaran con Broly mientras dormía.

Nappa, Raditz y Kakarotto estuvieron a punto de cumplir su misión, pero Paragus los pilló.

Paragus luchó contra los tres esbirros del rey para proteger la vida de su hijo. Pero no pudo. Los tres saiyans atacaron a la vez a Paragus y lo hirieron mortalmente. El ruido de la batalla despertó a Broly.

Broly, furioso, acabó con la vida de los 3 saiyans. Paragus, temiendo más ataques del rey, decidió enviar a Broly a otro planeta por su seguridad.

Paragus logró enviar a su hijo a un planeta lejano. Paragus iba a subirse a otra nave, pero el Rey Vegeta apareció y acabó con la vida de Paragus. El Rey Vegeta preparó una nave esapacial con la intención de seguir a Broly. Pero un problema mayor impidió que el monarca saiyan siguiera a Broly.

Guiado por su heraldo Silver Surfer, Galactus apareció ante el planeta Vegeta y lo consumió, acabando con toda la raza saiyan. El único que se salvó fue Broly.

La nave aterrizó en la Tierra. Concretamente en Nuevo México, durante una prueba militar. La nave cayó sobre un científico y un joven y los mató. Broly salió de la nave. Pero nada más salir, el saiyan fue bombardeado por energía gamma.

El saiyan enloqueció y fue modificado genéticamente y se convirtió en una mole que arrasó todo el continente americano en un solo día. Ningún héroe fue capaz de detenerlo. Y justo cuando iba a continuar su destrucción en Europa, un brillo dorado lo sacó de su universo.

 _ **############**_

 _ **Coliseo de Pallestro.**_

El combate entre OmegettoMon y el Gamma Broly ya había comenzado.

La cosa pintaba mal. El nivel de energía de Broly subió hasta las nubes con esa transformación. Pero OmegettoMon no parecía alterado. Es más, estaba emocionado por poder luchar contra un enemigo poderoso. Desde que nació, solamente pudo luchar contra BucchusMon, y hacía bastante que había superado el poder del Majin digital.

-¡Raargh!

A gran velocidad, Broly desapareció y apareció ante OmegettoMon. El saiyan agarró a la fusión por la cara y la estampó en el ring. El ring acabó destruído y algo de sangre salía de las heridas que Broly le hizo a OmegettoMon. La fusión, sin embargo, solamente sonreía. Por fin había encontrado un reto digno para él.

-Broly. Eres el oponente que he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Inmediatamente, OmegettoMon se convirtió en Super Saiyan y voló rápidamente hacia Broly. Broly lanzó un puñetazo contra su oponente, pero OmegettoMon desapareció, esquivando así el puñetazo. OmegettoMon apareció detrás de Broly y le dio una patada. Broly salió disparado fuera del ring.

Para evitar tocar el suelo que había fuera del ring, Broly se propulsó con una esfera de energía que creó con sus dos manos. OmegettoMoon comenzó a volar y fue a por Broly. Pero el Saiyan Legendario atacó a OmegettoMon con su Omega Blaster.

-¡Groku Sword!-De su mano izquierda, OmegettoMon hizo aparecer una espada, y con ella cortó en dos el ataque de Broly. Luego, OmegettoMon atacó a Broly con un cañón que surgió de su mano derecha.-¡Vegeruru Cannon! ¡Final Flash!

Un potente ataque de energía emergió del cañón. El ataque iluminó todo el estadio, cegando temporalmente a todo el público.

-¡Aaaargh! ¡ESTOY CIEGO! ¡Ahora ya no podré mirar cochinadas!-Exclamó Dimentor mientra se llevaba sus manos a los ojos. Curiosamente, Subamentor exclamó una cosa similar.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Con sus dos manos, Broly paró el ataque de OmegettoMon, pero la fusión preparó otro ataque con su espada. Con ella, OmegettoMon cortó su propio Final Flash y le hizo un profundo corte a Broly en el pecho.

-¡Maldito!

Broly atacó a OmegettoMon con un enorme ataque de energía que fulminó todo el estadio. Broly soltó una carcajada al ver la masacre que había realizado. Pallestro emergió de las ruinas del Coliseo.

-¡Tú! ¡Declárame ganador y enviame de vuelta a casa! Tengo un planeta que devastar.

-¿Ganador?-Respondió Pallestro mientras reconstruía el Coliseo y resucitaba a todo el mundo.-Tu combate todavía no ha terminado, bruto. ¡Mira!

Broly miró encima suyo y vio a OmegettoMon. La fusión escapó a tiempo del mortal ataque de Broly y preparó un potente ataque.

-Imposible...

Broly, furioso, comenzó a atacar a OmegettoMon con esferas de energía, pero todas chocaban contra una barrera que OmegettoMon creó para protegerse del ataque que Broly usó para destruir el Coliseo.

-¡Vegeruru Cannon! ¡Big BangKamehameha!

El ataque de energía golpeó con fuerza a Broly y lo estampó en el suelo que había fuera del restaurado ring. Broly estaba tumbado en el suelo. Había perdido la transformación, pero no estaba muerto. Solamente estaba inconsciente. Pallestro decidió enviar a Broly de vuelta a su universo para evitar mayores problemas.

OmegettoMon regresó con su familia mientras Boudler subía al ring.

-¡Broly ha caído fuera del ring! ¡OmegettoMon de Tierra-DABZ2 es el ganador! ¡Decimo octavo combate! ¡Piccowog de Tierra-GLZ contra Madaref de Tierra-FN! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya le toca señor Piccowog! ¡Buena suerte!

-Gracias Gohyle. Encárgate de vigilar la lámpara. Y también procura que Gohal y Guygeta no luchen entre ellos mientras no los vigilo.

-¡Sí!

Piccowog y Madaref subieron al ring. Ambos se saludaron antes de comenzar.

-Espero que sea un combate limpio.-Dijo Piccowog.

-Yo solamente quiero crear un mundo perfecto. Da igual los medios. Y derrotaré a todo aquel que se meta en mi camino.

-¡UN NAMEKIANO!-Gritó Super Kami Guru desde el público.-¡DALE UNA PALIZA A ESE NINJA BRUJO GÓTICO!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-"Este tipo me da mala espina"-Pensó Piccowog.-"Acabaré con esto enseguida."

Piccowog voló a gran velocidad hacia Madaref. El brujo activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y liberó un aura oscura. Piccowog cayó al suelo. Ese ataque mató a Piccowog.

-¡Señor Piccowog!

-¡IIIH! ¡Mi namekiano ha muerto!-Dijo Super Kami Guru antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Pi... ¡Picowog ha muerto! ¡Madaref de Tierra-FN es el ganador!

-¡SEÑOR PICCOWOG!

Gohyle perdió los nervios y comenzó a liberar ki. Su pelo se volvió esmeralda. Gohal y Guygeta se asustaron ante esto. Otros como Buhan y Bunom mostraron interés por el Green Lantern.

-¡Oh no! ¡Gohyle va a transformarse en Super Saion! ¡Si no lo detenemos, el Coliseo saltará por los aires otra vez! ¡Gohyle! ¡Cálmate!

-Escucha a Gohal, chico.-Dijo Bella, la cual apareció ante Gohyle. La asistente de Pallestro llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de Piccowog.-Yo puedo revivir a tu amigo.

Bella puso sus manos en el cuerpo de Piccowog y lo resucitó. Al ver que su maestro había vuelto a la vida, Gohyle se calmó y volvió a la normalidad. Pero todavía le guardaba rencor a Madaref.

-¡Decimo noveno combate! ¡Captain Marveluffy de Tierra-SSA vs Sailor Starmie de Tierra-SPK! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

-¡Otra Sailor!-Dimentor se desmayó al oir que otra Sailor iba a participar en el Torneo. Loser93 puso a Dimentor al lado del también inconsciente Super Kami Guru.

Captain Marveluffy y Misty subieron al ring.

-¡Shishishi! Este Torneo es muy interesante. Y los luchadores también. ¡Uniros a mi banda!

-¡Cállate y lucha!-Gritó Lukami furiosa. Quería ir a golpear a su capitán en la cabeza, pero eso iba en contra de las normas y podían descalificar a Marveluffy. Tras una columna había un hombre con ropas plateadas y pelo verde. Él era Gaitolomeo Ikari, un Gokaiger como Lukami y Marveluffy, pero todavía no había reunido el valor para hablar con sus ídolos.

-Marveluffy-sempai... ¡Seguro que ganarás el combate! ¡Y un día me uniré a tu banda! ¡AH! ¡Sólo con pensar eso me mareo!

-¡UN PIRATA!-Gritó MagiGarp.-¡Y encima se parece a mi nieto! ¡Voy a detenerte!

MagiGarp se acercaba al ring rápidamente. Misty miró al vice-almirante pokémon y se emocionó.

-¡UN POKÉMON DE AGUA! ¡Voy a atraparlo!-Dijo Misty mientras sacaba una pokéball.

-¡Deteneos!-Gritó Boudler.-Si luchais entre los dos seréis descalificados.-Marveluffy y Misty, ¿estais listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Gokai Change! ¡Gokai Red!

-Así que tú también puede transformarte...-Misty sacó un bolígrafo similar al de las Sailors, pero en lugar de una estrella, el bolígrafo tenía una pokéball.-¡Starmie Water Power, Make Up!

Lazos de agua cubrieron el cuerpo de Misty y la vistieron con un traje de Sailor. Su falda era morada. Y en el lazo del pecho tenía un cristal similar al de Starmie. Una vez terminaron ambos de transformarse, fue Misty la que tomó la iniciativa.

-A ver que te parece esto. ¡Hidro Bomba!

Sailor Starmie juntó sus manos y liberó un gran chorro de agua. Marveluffy lo esquivó dando un gran salto.

-Gomu Gomu no... ¡Gokai Gun!

Marveluffy atacó a Sailor Starmie con sus dos puños. Sailor Starmie dio un gran salto y esquivó el ataque.

-¡Rapidez!

Sailor Starmie atacó a Marveluffy con estrellas. El pirata no pudo esquivarlas a tiempo y recibió el ataque de lleno.

-¡AH! ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Cómo osas dañar a mi Marveluffy-Sempai!-Gritó Gaitolomeo desde su escondite.

-¡Je! ¡Eres buena!¡Ese ataque me ha pillado por sorpresa!

-Debo serla.-Respondió Sailor Starmie.-Mi universo, concretamente mi región, está siendo amenazada por una misteriosa criatura y sus cuatro generales. ¡Las Kanto Senshi no podemos bajar la guardia nunca! ¡Pistola Agua!

Sailor Starmie atacó a Marveluffy con un chorro de agua. El pirata lo esquivó apartándose y a continuación sacó una pistola.

-¡Gokai Gun!

El disparo provocó una explosión y Sailor Starmie salió disparada. En el aire, Marveluffy atacó a Sailor Starmie con su Gomu Gomu no Bazooka y la echó fuera del ring.

-¡Sailor Starmie ha salido fuera del ring! ¡Captain Marveluffy de Tierra-SSA es el ganador!

-¡MARVELUFFY-SEMPAI!-Gritó emocionado Gaitolomeo mientras se desmayaba.

-¡Vigésimo combate! ¡Amalgam de Tierra-MCDU0 contra MegaBoy de la renovada Tierra-N115534! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

-¿Renovada? ¿De qué habla?-Dijo MegaBoy mientras subía al ring. Allí, le esperaba Amalgam, un ser de energía.

-¿Éste es mi oponente? Es la primera vez que veo una cosa así.

-Tu eres MegaBoy, la amalgama de Astroboy y MegaMan. Un placer conocerte.-Dijo Amalgam mientras le daba su mano a MegaBoy.

-¿Amalgama de Astroboy y MegaMan? ¿Por qué la gente dice cosas raras en este Coliseo?

-¡Je! Espero que sea un combate limpio... ¡Qué digo! ¡Seguro que lo es! Después de todo, yo tengo algo de MegaMan y AstroBoy en mi interior.

-¿Eh?

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

El vigésimo combate está a punto de comenzar. ¿Quién ganará? ¿MegaBoy o el misterioso Amalgam?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos un Universo Pokémon. Será amalgama. ¿Con quién? ¡Sorpresa! Y también veremos la historia del misterioso ser llamado Amalgam. ¡No os lo perdais!

Y debo anunciaros una cosa. Estoy preparando un fic para conmemorar mi II Aniversario en esta página. ¿Cuándo lo publicaré? En cuanto acabe la saga de los Neo Dark Masters en JPSA Super.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **NuevoMundo: ¡** Cuanto desmayo en este capítulo! ¡Voy a tener que instalar un hospital en la página!

- **baraka108:** ¿Qué sentiría Vegeta al saber eso? Me lo imagino...

-Vegeta: ¡CÓMO OSAS UNIRME CON UN INSECTO COMO ESE, INSECTO!

- **carlos13:** Omegetto es OmegettoMon. Fue un error mio. Y debo reconocer que en lugar de musculoso, leí masculino. XD

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Guys and Dolls! ¡Sí! ¡Mark Hamill Rules! Y sobre el tema de la JPSAuthors. Eres el Líder y la mascota XD. ¿Quién no encuentra adorable a Ultimate Dimentor? PD. Muy bueno el vídeo. Si no recuerdo mal, Zordon envía a Aisha y un Zeo Cristal a África. ¿Coincidencia? Yo creo que no. XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos y suerte!**_


	31. Visiones de un futuro cercano

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, Tentatree, Gapo el genio de la charca y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **(################)**_

 _ **Capítulo 30: Visiones de un futuro cercano.**_

 _ **(#################)**_

La aventura de hoy nos lleva a un Universo Pokémon.

Concretamente a Tierra-PK1221.

Nuestra aventura comienza en Pueblo PaletaRaíz, un pequeño pueblo situao en la región de Hoento. Hace poco, una familia vino a vivir a este pueblo.

-¡Brojo! ¿Has sacado tus cosas de las cajas?

-¡Sí madre!

-¡Muy bien! Toma. Tengo una cosa para ti. Hace poco, el profesor Abedoak vino a presentarse y me dio esta carta para ti. Dice que vayas a verle a Ruta 102.

-¡Mama! ¡No leas mis cosas!

-Lo siento... ¡Pero es que me preocupo tanto por ti! Toma. Te he puesto todo lo que necesitas en esta mochila.

-Ni que me fuera de viaje...

Brojo cogió la mochila, salió de su casa y fue hacia Ruta 102. Iba a abandonar Pueblo PaletaRaíz, cuando un tremendo grito que procedía de la hierba alta detuvo al chico. El grito lo hizo el mismo Profesor Abedoak. El profesor Pokémon estaba siendo perseguido por un pokémon de tipo Siniestro/Fuego llamado Vulpiena.

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Profesor Abedoak!

-¡Ah! ¡Tú debes de ser Brojo! ¡NO! ¡No hay tiempo para saludar! Abre el maletín y coge una Pokéball... ¡La que sea!

-Vamos a ver...-Brojo abrió el maletín. Dentro de él habían varios papeles y tres pokéballs.-Ésta tiene dentro a un Treeckasaur. Ésta otra un Chicmander. Y la última tiene un Mudskirtle. ¿Cuál puedo escoger? ¡VALE! ¡Escogeré a Treeckasaur! ¡Adelante!-Brojo lanzó la pokéball y de ésta salió el Pokémon Planta/Veneno Treeckasaur.-¡Arañazo!

Treeckasaur, siguiendo las órdenes de Brojo, atacó a Vulpiena. Vulpiena atacó a Treeckasaur con ascuas. Por suerte, el pokémon Planta/Veneno esquivó el ataque. Treeckasaur atacó a Vulpiena otra vez con Arañazo y lo derrotó.

Abedoak, que vio todo el combate desde un árbol, bajó corriendo y se acercó a Brojo y a Treeckasaur.

-¡Ha sido magnífico! A pesar de haber sido tu primer combate, has sabido controlar a tu Pokémon como si llevarais juntos un año. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te quedas con Treeckasaur?

-¿En serio?¡Eso sería genial!-Exclamó Brojo mientras abrazaba a su Treeckasaur.

-Además, me gustaría pedirte un favor. Me encantaría que me ayudaras a completar la Pokédex. Yo soy muy viejo, y ya no puedo hacer muchas cosas como hacia antes.

-Me parece bien.-Respondió Brojo.-Además, será una buena manera de conocer la región de Hoento.

Y así, Brojo, junto con Treeckasaur, comenzó su viaje por la región de Hoento. Antes de salir, avisó a su madre de la decisión que había tomado.

Y así, Brojo puso rumbo hacia Pueblo Verde Escaso. Pero...

En la Ruta que unía Pueblo PaletaRaíz y Pueblo Verde Escaso, aparecieron de la nada dos individuos. Ellos eran Ichamkov y Robados, los dioses de la destrucción de Tierra-OPDBZS6.

-Señor Ichamkov. Detecto la energía de otra Nekro Dragon Ball en este Universo. Y está muy cerca.

-Perfecto... Y no hay Dioses de la Destrucción cerca... ¡Robados! Esta vez tú te encargarás de buscar la Nekro Dragon Ball. Yo vigilaré que no me vea nadie.

-Como quiera, señor Ichamkov.

Robados comenzó a buscar la Nekro Dragon Ball mientras su jefe vigilaba que no viniera nadie.

-¡Date prisa, Robados! ¡Tenemos que encontrar 5 más!

-Señor Ichamkov...

-¡Además! ¡No quiero llamar mucho la atención!

-Señor Ichamkov...

-Y recuerda, que tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo y seguir cn nuestra función básica...

-¡Señor Ichamkov!

-¡¿Qué quieres pesada?!

-Mira...

Robados señaló a Brojo, el cual miraba a los dos dioses con curiosidad.

-¡AH! ¡Me han visto! ¡Robados! ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

-¿Eh? Pero Señor Ichamkov. Mi trabajo era buscar la Nekro Dragon Ball. El suyo era vigilar. Le he avisado porque veía que usted no se daba cuenta.

-Menuda ayudante... ¡Oye muchacho! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Aquí no hay nada interesante que ver!

-Vaya... Un Pokémon bastante raro. Habla y encima tiene un cabezón enorme...

Ese comentario provocó que Ichamkov cayerá al suelo y Robados soltara una carcajada.

-¡Cómo osas llamarme cabezón! ¡Soy un dios! ¡Y voy a darte una paliza!

-Aunque no lo creas, es muy buen luchador. Lo que pasa es que come mucho. Por eso está así de gordo.

-Pues debería tener cuidado con eso.-Dijo Brojo.-Su salud podría empeorar...

-Si se lo tengo dicho.-Respondió Robados mientras hacía ver que lloraba.-Pero no me hace caso... Y encima insulta mi forma de cocinar... ¡Chiku, chiku, chiku!

-¡Ya está bien, vosotros dos! ¡Primero acabaré con este mocoso y luego buscaré la Nekro Dragon Ball! ¡Prepárate que voy!

Ichamkov comenzó a correr hacia Brojo. Brojo sacó a su Pidlow, un pokémon Normal/Volador que capturó antes de encontrarse con Ichamkov y Robados.

-¡Ganmen Spectrum! ¡Galaxy...

-¡Quieto, Señor Ichamkov!-Dijo Robados mientras detenía a su superior con su báculo.-Esa técnica está prohibida. Y solamente puede usarse en casos de emergencia.

-¡No vuelvas a interrumpirme, Robados!

-No es necesario seguir aquí, señor Ichamkov. Encontré la esfera mientras usted estaba ocupado con este chiquillo. Además, debemos ir a otro sitio de este universo. Estoy notando una alteración, que puede afectar a todo el Megaverso.

Ichamkov y Robados desaparecieron, dejando a Brojo asombrado.

-Uau... Han usado Teletransporte. Jamás pensé que los humanos pudieran usar técnicas de Pokémon...

Brojo se preparó para continuar su viaje, pero la aparición de un Zigzatta le llamó la atención y se preparó para capturarlo.

 _ **##########**_

En una cueva situada en Isla Deseo Supremo, a la cual solamente pueden acceder entrenadores que han recibido un permiso especial, un Profeta de Parallox estaba llenando la isla con oscuridad. Su plan era despertar al Pokémon legendario que vivía allí. Este Pokémon se llamaba Mewrachi, y tenía la capacidad de hacer realidad cualquier deseo. Pero solamente puede hacer eso cada 1000 años. La última vez que Mewrachi despertó fue hace 500 años, y el Profeta necesitaba esa habilidad ahora.

-¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que hacer realidad mi sueño!-Decía el Profeta mientras bombardeaba con oscuridad al capullo donde dormía Mewrachi.-¡Venga! ¡Tengo que aniquilar a toda la vida de este Megaverso y resucitar a Parallox, nuestro amo y señor!

-Ya veo... Así que es ese tu deseo...-Ichamkov y Robados aparecieron ante el Profeta.

-¡Vosotros dos no sois de este mundo! ¡Largo!-Exclamó el Profeta mientras disparó un rayo contra Ichamkov. El dios simplemente lo desvió con un soplido.

-Ya sé que no somos de este muno. Pero tus acciones nos amenazan. ¡Mil Fleurs! ¡Gigantescos Manos!-Robados hizo aparecer unas enormes manos y con ellas acabó con el Profeta en segundos.-Los que quieren acabar con la historia... ¡No tienen perdón!

-Ya veo... Así que por eso has venido aquí, Robados... Yo también estoy notando perturbaciones cerca. Unas bandas criminales llamadas Magma Rocket y Aqua Rocket están intentando despertar a dos furias de la naturaleza llamadas SolGrouleo y Kyogala... Podría detenerlos, pero que se encargue la gente de este Universo...

Robados no dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue sanar a Mewrachi. Luego, los dos abandonaron Tierra-PK 1221.

Ignorando que estaban siendo observados por BeerusMon y WhisMon.

-Ya veo... Esos dos siguen buscando esas esferas...

-Sí. Y nos han salvado de una buena.-Dijo WhisMon.-Quien quiera que haya enviado a esos Profetas, lo está haciendo muy bien. Esta vez han aparecido dos profetas a la vez. Uno es este mundo que estamos viendo y otro en Tierra-18815, aprovechando que los héroes de ese mundo están ocupados en otra dimensión. Y además, Los Centinelas del Infinito están ocupados con Tentatree. Quien quiera que despierte a los Profetas, lo tiene todo muy bien planeado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Quién quiera"? WhisMon, los Profetas los crea Parallox usando una especie de esporas oscuras.

-Cierto. Pero él no creó esas esporas. Esas esporas fueron creadas usando las cenizas del cuerpo de Parallox y de su nucleo, el cual fue destruído por Jacob Cass.

-¡Es verdad! Parallox es ahora un espíritu. No puede hacer nada en este mundo de los vivos.

-Cierto. Aquí hay alguien más involucrado... ¿Quién tendrá el mismo ojetivo que Parallox?

¿Quién es el misterioso ser del que habla WhisMon? ¿Qué querrá hacer Ichamkov con las Nekro Dragon Balls? ¿Logrará Brojo hacer realidad el sueño del Professor Abedoak?

Eso lo sabremos dentro de poco, ahora, debemos ir al Coliseo de Pallestro.

 _ **#########**_

Lugar donde ahora tienen que luchar el misterioso Amalgam de Tierra-MCDU0 y MegaBoy del Universo-N115534.

-¿Éste es mi oponente? Es la primera vez que veo a alguien así...

-Tú eres MegaBoy, la amalgama de AstroBoy y MegaMan. Un placer conocerte.-Dijo Amalgam mientras le daba la mano a MegaBoy.

-¿Amalgama de Astroboy y MegaMan? ¿Por qué dicen cosas raras la gente de este Coliseo?

-¡Je! Espero que sea un combate limpio... ¡Qué digo! ¡Seguro que lo es! Después de todo, yo tengo algo de MegaMan y AstroBoy en mi interior.

-¿Eh?-MegaBoy estaba confuso ante las palabras de Amalgam. Desde el público, Uroll y el doctor Ochanolight.

-¡Buena suerte, Mega!-Gritó Uroll.

-Su oponente parece temible. Espero que Mega no tenga graves problemas...-Dijo el científico.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

MegaBoy comenzó a volar por el aire y a cargar su AstroBuster. Amalgam cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Esto llamó la atención del robot.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pose de batalla es esa? Es como si no me considerara un oponente fuerte.

-No es eso.-Respondió Amalgam.-Al tener algo de MegaMan y de Atroboy en mi interior te conozco muy bien. Sé lo que planeas. Mientras haces eso, buscas la forma de ganar sin hacerme daño.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Tu naturaleza noble es admirable, chico. Pero eso también es un problema a la hora de luchar.

-¡AstroBuster! ¡Carga Máxima!

MegaBoy iba a disparar, pero de repente, algo lo golpeó y cayó al suelo. El público vio como una especia de aguja morada golpeaba a MegaBoy.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Se preguntaba la gente del público. Pallestro sabía perfectamente lo que ocurrió. La entidad miraba con interés a Amalgam.

MegaBoy cayó al ring malherido. Amalgam avanzaba hacia el pequeño robot. MegaBoy se reincorporó y apuntó su AstroBuster hacia Amalgam.

-Perdón. Me he pasado. Quizás ha sido muy brusco usar la habilidad de Hit. Prometo no volver a usarla en nuestro combate. ¡Impactrueno!

Amalgam atacó a MegaBoy con relámpagos. El robot los esquivaba como podía. De repente, Amalgam apareció ante MegaBoy.

-¡UAH!

-Perdón por el susto. ¡Diable Jambe! ¡TatsumakiSenpukyakku!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó Pallestro alarmado.-Ha combinado las técnicas de Sanji y de Ryu. ¿O las de Ken?

Girando en el aire, Amalgam comenzó a darle fuertes patadas a MegaBoy. El robot recibió de lleno los ataques y no podía hacer nada para esquivar las patadas de su oponente.

-¡Es muy fuerte!

-¡MegaBuster! ¡Carga Máxima!

Amalgam atacó a MegaBoy con el arma característica de MegaMan. El disparo expulsó a MegaBoy del ring. El robot cayó fuera y perdió el combate.

-¡MegaBoy ha caído fuera del ring! ¡Amalgam de Tierra-MCDU0 es el ganador!

-¡Perdón si me he pasado!-Dijo Amalgam mientras se inclinaba pidiendo perdón a MegaBoy. Amalgam ayudó al robot a incorporarse y ambos abandonaron el lugar.

Pallestro no perdía de vista a Amalgam. Ahora, ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que era y de lo que era capaz el ser.

-Ese Amalgam es fuerte... Por suerte, no hay pizca de maldad en él. Lástima que no se pueda decir eso de...

-¡Gapo! ¡Gapo! ¡He vuelto Amo!-Gapo, una rana con ropas de genio, entró en la sala en la que estaba Pallestro.

-¿Gapo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en ese Parque de Atracciones que construi hace milenios y del cual me aburrí?

-Sí, Gapo. Pero alguien usó mi magia para hacer realidad sus deseos. Así que he venido para que recargues mi poder. Una vez lo hagas, regresaré al Parque.

-¿Quién ha gastado toda tu magia?

-Uno chicos llamados Centinelas del Infinito. Por cierto, ellos acaban de salvar tu Parque de un esbirro de Grozzler.

-Grozzler... A ver si alguien acaba con él. Él es una de las razones por las que estoy realizando mi Torneo aquí. Si él llega a descubrir este lugar y a toda esta gente...

-Ese Grozzler no es la mayor de nuestras preocupaciones.-Dijo una chica con ropa de Sailor Senshi que acababa de entrar en la sala. Su falda era amarilla, y su broche era una estrella roja.-Acabo de tener una visión del futuro. Y es uno muy cercano.

-Sabrina... Sailor Alakazam de las Kanto Senshi... ¿Vienes a hablarme de tu visión? Yo también la he tenido. Y casi todos los psíquicos del Megaverso tabién.-Dijo Pallestro. Gapo, con mirada pervertida, intentó acercarse a Sailor Alakazam. Pero la guerrera usó sus poderes psíquicos para estampar a la rana en la pared.

-¿Y no te preocupa lo que intenta decirnos esa premonición?

-Un poco. Pero no debes alarmarte, chica. Tengo un as en la manga por si algo terrible pasa.

Boudler subió al ring, cogió un micrófono y anunció el siguiente combate.

-Muy bien... ¡BlackAguMon de Tierra-DAR contra Darth Astronema de Tierra-SWPR! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

-Por fin mi turno...-Dijo Darth Astronema. La Sith iba a subir al ring, pero su maestro, Darth Sidious, la detuvo.

-Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado... No me falles.

-No lo haré, maestro.

Darth Astronema subió al ring. Allí estaba BlackAguMon, el compañero Digimon del Taichi Yagami de Tierra-DAR.

-¡Taichi! ¡Sube al ring conmigo! ¡Venga!

-N... ¡No digas burradas, BlackAguMon! ¡No quiero subir! ¿Has visto a tu oponente? ¡Me da miedo!

Entre el público estaban sus compañeros, los Niños Elegidos de Tierra-DAR.

-¡Pse! ¡Menudo cobarde!-Exclamó el Yamato de Tierra-DAR.-Y pensar que mi BlackAguMon se puede fusionar con la birria Digimon de Taichi... ¡Me dan ganas de vomitar!

-¡Y yo lo odio con toda mi alma!-Exclamó furiosa Sora.-¿Cómo puede ser él nuestro líder?

-Porque así lo decidió el amo ApocalyMon.-Dijo BlackTailMon, la compañera de la Hikari de Tierra-DAR. En su cabeza estaba TsukaiMon, el compañero de Takeru.-Y sus decisiones son órdenes para nosotros.

-Algún día será él que nos obedezca a nosotros... ¿Verdad, Mimi?-Dijo AlrauMon, compañera de Mimi.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo, la princesa Mimi, seré la dueña de ese Digimundo! ¡Ohohoho!

BlackAguMon suspiraba al ver como su compañero temblaba de terror.

-¡Bah! ¡Vaya porquería de humano me ha tocado! Le pediré al amo VamDeMon que lo cambie...

-Tu amigo hace bien al temblar de miedo.-Dijo Darth Astronema.-Todos aquellos que se han enfrentado a mí, no viven para contarlo. O si no, pregúntale a la gente de mi universo lo que le hice a Alderaan. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Esta loca! ¡Yo me largo!

Taichi iba a huir, pero una bandada de murciélagos lo detuvo. Ante el asustado chico apareció VamDeMon.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?

-¡Amo VamDeMon!

-Si huyes otra vez del campo de batalla... Ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá, ¿no?

-¡NO! ¡OTRA TORTURA NO, AMO!

-¡Pues lucha! O si no, seré yo él que te mate...

-¡Sí, Amo VamDeMon!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Llama Bebé!

BlackAguMon escupió varias llamaradas. Darth Astronema dio un gran salto y esquivó las llamas. Darth Astronema hizo aparecer su báculo de la ira y golpeó a BlackAguMon con él. El digimon cayó al suelo malherido. A cada segundo que pasaba, Taichi tenía más miedo.

-T... Taichi... Dame poder...-Decía BlackAguMon. Taichi no sabía que hacer. Si intentaba correr, VamDeMon acabaría con él.

BlackAguMon intentó levantarse, pero Darth Astronema le puso un pie encima y lo inmobilizó.

-Una pena. Si hubieras sido una tortuga, te hubiera perdonado la vida...

Darth Astronema se preparó para empalar a BlackAguMon con su báculo. Darth Sidious disfrutaba con la idea de ver al Digimon muriendo.

-¡Bah! ¡Patético! ¿De quién fue la idea de apuntar a BlackAguMon en el Torneo?-Preguntó furiosa Sora.

-Mia...-Respondió Koshiro.

-Ahora entiendo porque eres el Elegido de la Estupidez...

-¡BLACKAGUMON!

En ese momento, el emblema de la Cobardía de Taichi liberó una luz oscura. Dicha luz oscura golpeó a DarkAguMon y éste evolucionó a BlackWarGreyMon. El Digimon supremo se quitó de encima a la Sith. Darth Astronema comenzó a golpear a BlackWarGreyMon con su báculo de la ira, pero el digimon se protegía con sus MataDraMons. BlackWarGreyMon destruyó el báculo y atacó a Darth Astronema con un zarpazo. La Sith dio un salto atrás para esquivar el ataque, pero un pequeño corte apareció en la cara de la Sith. Darth Astronema lamió la sangre que le caía por la cara.

-Esto se pone interesante...-Dijo la Sith.

-¿Y ahora qué harás? Ya no tienes tu querido mondadientes.

-¡Ju! ¡Todavía puedo hacer esto!

Darth Astronema atacó a BlackWarGreyMon con relámpagos que creó con sus manos. Rápidamente, BlackWarGreyMon usó su escudo para protegerse.

-Vaya...-Exclamó Darth Sidious.-Has aprendido a usar los relámpagos... Estás demostrando ser una aprendiz excelente. Hice bien en pedirle a Darth Maul que te secuestrara...

BlackWarGreyMon voló para escapar del ataque. Darth Astronema intentó detenerlo con la Fuerza, pero el haber usado los relámpagos la debilitó. BlackWarGreyMon comenzó a crear una esfera roja y la lanzó enseguida.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

La esfera impactó en el ring y provocó una tremenda explosión que lo destruyó. Darth Astronema salió disparada por los aires. BlackWarGreyMon apareció ante ella y le dio una fuerte patada. Darth Astronema cayó al suelo y perdió automáticamente el combate.

-¡Darth Astronema ha caído fuera de mi querido ring! ¡BlackWarGreyMon de Tierra-DAR es el ganador!

-H... ¿He ganado? ¡He ganado!-Gritó Taichi alegre. Pero entonces, BlackWarGreyMon lo cogió por el cuello.

-Recuerda que he sido yo él que lo he hecho todo... ¿Queda claro?

-S... ¡Sí!-Dijo Taichi llorando.

-¡Bien hecho, BlackWarGreyMon!-Dijo VamDeMon.

-¡Ju! ¡Cállate!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Qué te calles!-Repitió BlackWarGreyMon.-Todavía no sé porque tengo que obedecerte. Tú eres más débil que yo, VamDeMon.

-¡Maldito...

-¡Ya está bien!

-¡Amo PieMon!-Dijeron los Elegidos y VamDeMon mientras se arrodillaban.

-¡Amo! ¡BlackWarGreyMon intenta revelarse ante mí!

-Ya veo... BlackWarGreyMon, tus palabras son sabias.-Dijo el payaso del infierno.-VamDeMon, a partir de ahora, ellos serán tus superiores. Son palabras directas del Amo ApocalyMon.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso estás en contra de las decisiones de nuestro soberano?

-N... No.

VamDeMon, furioso, se marchó y entró en sus aposentos. Allí estaban PicoDeviMon y PhantoMon.

-Malditos Niños... Solamente porque lleguen al mismo nivel que el Amo PieMon no significa que puedan darme órdenes... ¡RARGH!-VamDeMon golpeó una pared mientras PicoDeviMon y PhantoMon se asustaban.

-Jejejeje...

De repente, cuatro siluetas aparecieron detrás de PicoDeviMon.

-¡Ah! ¡Estáis aquí! ¿Vuestros compañeros están listos?

Las cuatro siluetas asintieron con la cabeza. VamDeMon comenzó a reir como un loco.

Por otro lado, Darth Astronema estaba arrodillada ante Darth Sidious y Darth Tyrannus.

-Mil perdones, maestro. Le he fallado cuando más me necesitaba...

-No pasa nada, Darth Astronema. Me has servido bien. Sigue obedeciendo mis órdenes y todo irá bien... Pronto volveremos a casa. Y mi primera orden será eliminar a ese Jedi llamado Andros que tanto me molesta.

Darth Astronema se alarmó al oir ese nombre.

-¿Ocurre algo, Darth Astronema? Noto en ti nervios...

-No pasa nada. El haber perdido me ha puesto nerviosa... No se preocupe amo. Acabaré con él.

-¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Solamente espero que esta vez lo mates, Darth Astronema! Ahora, ve a la enfermería. Y que te curen ese corte.

 _ **Enfermería.**_

Sailor Starmie estaba tumbada e inconsciente en una camilla. A su lado estaban sus compañeras, las Kanto Senshi. En ese momento, Vivim de Nefamille, la Gokai Pink de Tierra-SSA y miembro de la banda de Mareluffy se acercó a las Senshi.

-Perdonad si mi Capitán se ha pasado. Mi nombre es Vivim de Nefamille.

-Tranquila. No pasa nada.-Dijo Erika, cuya identidad de Sailor era Sailor Vileplume.-Nosotras nos hemos enfrentado a villanos que no tienen piedad. Y muchas veces nos hemos visto en situaciones peores.

-Así que en vuestro mundo... ¿también hay villanos?-Preguntó triste Vivim.

-Sí. Nuestra región de Kanto se ve amenazada por un grupo llamado Alto Mando, que planea exterminar a la raza humana.-Explicó Sachiko, Sailor Venonat y la última en unirse al grupo de las Kanto Senhi.-Nuestro deber es defender a la humanidad y a nuestra líder, Sailor Venusaur.

-Esa soy yo.-Dijo Leaf levantando la mano.

-Y no solamente está el Alto Mando.-Dijo Sailor Alakazam, la cual entró en la Enfermería.-También hay una banda criminal llamada Team Rocket. Si estuvieramos todas juntas...

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Vivim.-¿Qué hay más Kanto Senshi?

-Sí. Tendrían que haber dos más. Desconozco sus nombres y sus identidades secretas. Pero sé que ellas fueron las primeras en luchar contra el Alto Mando. Eso me dijo Lance. Sin embargo, no se sabe que pasó con ellas...

-¡Qué horror!-Exclamó Vivim.-Así que en otros mundos hay villanos como Kaigyack

-¡Sailor Alakazam! ¿Qué haces transformada?-Preguntó Sachiko a su compañera.

-Hay que estar siempre preparada, Sachiko. Además, noto que el peligro se acerca. Y es uno que ella conoce bien.-Dijo Sailor Alakazam señalando a Vivim.

-¿Eh?

 _ **########**_

Mientras, en los pasillos, Buhan de Tierra-Z3 caminaba por ellos buscando algo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás? Hace poco noté tu gran energía... Una similar a la mia...

De repente, un chorro de masa viscosa apareció ante Buhan. Era Bunom, de Tierra-Z16, el cual detuvo a Buhan.

-¡Detente! ¡Nosotros también estamos interesados en eso que buscas!

-¡Aparta, gorila! ¡Es mio! Tengo que luchar contra él para averiguar mis límites.

-¡Lo mismo decimos nosotros!

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo Buhan mientras usaba su magia para convertir un jarrón en un dado.-¡Echémoslo a suerte! Tiraré el dado. Y el que acierte, tiene derecho a luchar contra esa energía poderosa.

-¡Aceptamos!

-Y no vale usar magia.

-Entendido. Nosotros decimos dos.

-Yo seis.

Buhan tiró el dado. Ambos Majins miraban con atención el dado. Al final, el dado cayó, y en su cara superior estaba el número...

-¡DOS! ¡Hemos ganado!-Exclamó Bunom mientras alzaba sus dos brazos.-Fue una buena idea haber usado los poderes psíquicos de Xavier para hacer trampas... ¡Je, je!"-Pensó el majin simbiote.

-Bueno. He perdido...-Dijo Buhan mientras pensaba.-"No importa. Yo lucharé contra ese Amalgam... ¡Jijiii!"

 _ **#########**_

Boudler, llorando, iba a anunciar el siguiente combate mientras reparaba con magia el ring.

-¡Próximo combate! ¡A...

- _¡Detened este torneo!_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?-Preguntó furioso Pallestro. Una enorme flota de naves apareció sobre el Coliseo. Sus cañones apuntaban hacia el edificio.

-¿Son las fuerzas de Grozzler, Gapo?

-No... Es la flota del Imperio Kaigyack. Parece que han entrado por accidente por el portal que abrí en su mundo. Ya decía yo que me olvidaba de algo...

De repente, en una pantalla enorme que había en una nave apareció la imagen del líder de Kaigyak.

- _Yo soy el Emperador Sakackdos Gill. Sé que en este Coliseo está la banda del Capitán Marveluffy. Así que todos estáis detenidos por el crimen de ocultar delincuentes y sereis ejecutados en breve._

-¡Oye! ¡Qué yo lucho en favor de la justicia!-Gritó furioso MagiGarp. Mientras, Amalgam miraba a las naves de Kaigyack. Tenía la idea de derribarlas todas para salvar a los inocentes.

Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y ha detenido el Torneo de Pallestro. ¿Logrará Sakackdos detener a los Gokaiger de su mundo? ¿Conseguirán Bunom y Buhan hacer sus planes realidad? ¿Conseguirá Brojo hacerse campeón de la Liga de Hoennto? ¿Y quién es el misterioso ser del que habla WhisMon?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, los protagonistas serán Gohan y aquellos huérfanos que conoció durante la Saga de Vegeta. Y también veremos la batalla contra Kaigyack y el combate entre Bunom y Gohyle. ¡No os lo perdais!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues sí, Amalgam es la unión de todos los personajes de todas las series. Eso incluye a Ranma, Inuyasha y Lum. PD: Amalgam es asexual.

- **Loser93:** Pues ya lo has visto. Por lo que parece, Amalgam es uno de los guerreros más fuertes que existen. PD: ¡Bartolomeo mola! ¡Lo adoro! ¡Bartolomeo for nakama!

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Me alegra que te gustaran todos esos personajes. Y sobre lo de MegaBoy. Eso lo veremos en Xros!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	32. ¡Gohan es el elegido!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Biblos, Mehime, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, Tentatree, Gapo el genio de la charca, Arturika, Parallox, Etern y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **(################)**_

 _ **Capítulo 31: Gohan es el elegido. ¡Batalla entre muertos!**_

 _ **`(#################)**_

La aventura de hoy nos lleva a Tierra-DBZDM.

Nos encontramos en el año 762.

Goku murió luchando contra Raditz, su propio hermano. Y Piccolo abdujo a Gohan para entrenarlo. El motivo era la llegada de dos Saiyans mucho más poderosos que Raditz.

Piccolo abandonó a Gohan en un desierto lejos de cualquier civilización para que aprendiera a sobrevivir. Si lograba aguantar en ese lugar medio año, él mismo lo entrenaría.

Pero Gohan no quería entrenar. Deseaba volver con su madre. Por eso, Gohan se construyó una barca para atravesar un océano que había cerca de la zona desértica y volver al monte Paozu.

Pero se desató una fuerte tormenta que arrastró la barca de Gohan a una ciudad costera que fue devastada hace 3 años por un tsunami. Gohan avanzó por las ruinas de la ciudad, donde conoció a un grupo de huérfanos liderados por el joven Pigero que sobrevivió al desastre natural. Gohan se hizo amigo de los huérfanos y juntos evitaban que los Servicios Sociales los atraparan y los llevaran a un Orfanato.

Pero un día, mientras escapaban de los trabajadores del Orfanato, un rayo arcoiris atrapó a los jóvenes y los abdujo. Los hombres y la mujer que querían llevarse al grupo de huérfanos se quedaron asustados. Y su susto aumentó cuando del cielo descendió Piccolo.

-¡Dónde está! ¡Hace un segundo noté su aura aquí! ¡No puede haber desaparecido porque sí!-Piccolo miraba por todas partes mientras los hombres huían asustados.-Otra vez este lugar... ¿Es qué volverá a ocurrir lo mismo que hace 3 años? Yo ya tengo bastante con los Saiyans... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Un misterioso brillo pareció ante Piccolo. El namekiano fue volando hacia él a toda velocidad.

 _ **##########**_

Gohan, Pigero, Chico, Rom, Ena, Yiku, Yordon y Hacchi aparecieron en una dimensión que se parecía mucho al mundo que acababan de abandonar.

Ese mundo era el Mundo Digital, un mundo donde vivían criaturas conocidas como Digimons. Allí, los chicos acabaron conociendo a 8 Digimons. Ambos grupos se hicieron amigo enseguida. Y en ese momento, dipositivos digitales aparecieron en el cielo. Esos digimons se convirtieron en los compañeros de Gohan y compañía.

AguMon se hizo compañero de Gohan.

GabuMon de Pigero.

PiyoMon de Yordon, el chico perro que llevaba un gorro de aviador.

Hacchi de TentoMon.

Ena es la compañera de PalMon.

Jinku, el chico zorro, es compañero de GomaMon.

Rom tiene como compañero a PataMon.

Y Chico tiene como compañera a TailMon.

Pero ese evento no pasó desapercibido. DeviMon, que tenía su base en la cima del Monte Mugen, vio como los Niños llegaron al Mundo Digital.

-Los Niños Elegidos han llegado a este mundo... ¡No puedo permitir que sigan avanzando! ¡KuwagaMon, encárgate de ellos!

De la montaña surgió un KuwagaMon, el cual fue volando inmediatamente hacia donde estaban los niños.

Por otro lado, un portal se abrió en otra parte de la Isla File. Pero este portal no conectaba con el mundo real. Sinó que conectaba con otro Universo, concretamente Tierra-OPCaT, que estaba cerca de Tierra-DBZDM.

Del portal sugieron un Profeta de Parallox, el cual llevaba a una chica como rehén, y un barco pirata.

-Torna'ns la Vividel, cabró!-Gritó Joeffy, el capitán del barco furioso.

-¡No continues la historia!-De repente, un ente cósmico, cuyo aspecto recordaba al de un libro con ojos, boca y brazos apareció de la nada.-Mi nombre es Biblos, y yo me encagaré de traducir los diálogos de la banda de Joeffy, como he estado haciendo hasta ahora con los diálogos de otros universos, para que los lectores nos entiendan.

-¿Y cómo es qué no lo has traducido en el momento en el que ha comenzado a hablar?-Pregunté.

-Fácil. Me he quedado dormido.-Dijo Biblos mientras yo caía al suelo.

El Profeta secuestró a Vividel, la princesa de Aabasta, y se la llevó de la isla. Pero el Profeta cometió el error de llevarsela a Sabaody, lugar donde se encontraban los piratas de Joeffy.

-¡Deuélvenos a Vividel, cabrón!-Gritó Viewtiful Joeffy, el capitán del barco furioso.

-¡JOEFFY! ¡Ayuda!-Gritó Vividel asustada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me habeis seguido hasta este Universo! No importa. Aquí mismo, yo sacrificaré a la Princesa de Arabasta de Tierra-OPCaT. ¡Yo le ofreceré su alma al Amo Parallox!

La banda iba a ayudar a Vividel. Joeffy usó sus poderes para ralentizar el tiempo, pero eso no afectaba al Profeta. Roronoa Zoku y Tokoro Sanjisuke fueron corriendo hacia el Profeta, pero de la nada aparecieron Daiyas, soldados de la malvada Tismona. Zoku y Sanjisuke tuvieron que luchar contra los Daiyas.

-¿De dónde han salido estas cosas?-Decía Zoku mientras atacaba a los Daiyas con sus katanas. Pero sus ataques no hacían daño a los Daiyas. Su cuerpo de diamante era demasiado duro para las katanas de Zoku.

-¡Je! ¡No te preocupes, mi querida Vividel! ¡Yo te salvaré!-Tokoro Sanjisuke dio un gran saltó y comenzó a patear a los Daiyas, pero sus piernas de gelatinas acabaron destrozadas.-¡No! ¡Mis piernas! ¡Ahora, los clientes del Baratie no me querrán querer! ¡Y las chicas sexys menos! ¡Buaaaah!-Tokoro Sanjisuke sacó un pañuelo Nu para secarse las lágrimas.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ni siquiera estos Mugiwara, que son una de las bandas pirata más poderosas del Megaverso, pueden contra los Daiyas de la señora Tismona! ¡Ahora observad como el alma de vuestra amigüita alimenta al Gran Amo!

-¡No te dejaré, ser maligno! ¡Vividel aún me debe 200 millones de berries por haber salvado Arabasta de Gendodile! ¡Con el poder de mi Silence Tact, yo, Hotami, te enviaré de vuelta a la nada de la que has salido!

-¡No hagas eso, Hotami! ¡Si unimos fuerzas, podremos salvar a Vividel sin problemas! ¡Ya vencimos a un Pacifista trabajando en equipo!-Gritó nervioso el francotirador Upop.

-¡HOTAMI! ¡No!-Gritaba triste Choppenosuke, un reno rata que llevaba ropas de samurai.

-No os preocupeis. No moriré. Y mi ataque no destruirá nuestro mundo. Así que todos los tesoros están a salvo.

Hotami alzó decidida su Silence Tact y se preparó para atacar al Profeta. Pero éste no parecía nervioso.

-Hotami, la Saturno ladrona, con una recompensa de 16 millones de berries. El Gran Amo Parallox ha oído hablar de ti. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Con tú poder podriamos resucitar al Amo Parallox.

-¡Nunca! ¡Usaré mi poder para eliminarte a ti y a ese Parallox!

-¡Ju! ¿Te piensas que me das miedo? Te defendiste muy bien contra individuos como el Dios KibiShinel y la agente del CP9 Mamlifa. Vamos a ver como lo haces contra mí...

El Profeta comenzó a disparar rayos oscuros contra Hotami. Hotami hizo un rápido movimiento con su Silence Tact y varias copias de la chica aparecieron.

-Fata Morgana Wall.

Los rayos golpearon directamente contra las copias de Hotami, pero ningún ataque dio a la verdadera. El Profeta se disponía a buscarla, pero se dio cuenta de que el carpintero Bunky y el músico Hebrookomaru estaban preparando sus ataques.

-El Cyborg Majin y el esqueleto de las flatulencias...

-¡AU! ¡No nos subestimes, Tio Gótico! ¡Esta semana yo me siento SUPER! ¡Bunky Weapon Genocide Left!

Del brazo derecho de Bunky salieron divesos ataques de energía rosa. El Profeta voló por los aires y los esquivó con facilidad. Pero era una trampa, en el aire le espera Hebrookomaru, el cual desenvainó su espada.

-¡Yohohohoho! ¡Onara Sancho! ¡Yahatsu Shiwasu!

-¡¿Qué es este olor asqueroso?!

Hebrookomaru liberó una flatulencia de su espada y con ella atacó al Profeta. El villano la destruyó con una onda de choque oscura. El Profeta centró su atención en Upop el francotirador y en Choppenosuke el médico.

-¡Je! ¡Dos almas más que entregaré al amo!

-¡KYAAAAAH!

Upop y Choppenosuke comenzaron a correr mientras el Profeta les atacaba desde el aire con relámpagos oscuros. El espadachín Zoku vio la escena y una gran furia inundó su cuerpo. Su pelo pasó de verde a amarillo, en su rostro aparecieron 3 caras y ahora tenía 6 brazos. Loku voló a gran velocidad hacia el Profeta.

-¿Un Super Saiyan?

-¡Kyutoryu! ¡Ashura! ¡Kamehameha!

-¡¿Qué?!

El ataque pilló al Profeta por sorpresa. El villano recibió de lleno el ataque, el cual destruyó la mitad de su cuerpo. Pero el Profeta seguía vivo. Furioso y veloz, el Profeta volvió a donde había dejado a Vividel.

-¡Tu alma será para Parallox!-Dijo el Profeta mientras sacaba su cuchillo. Pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Quieto.

-¿Quién eres?

-El Profeta de este mundo. Tu lucha contra esos intrusos. Yo sacrificaré a esta chica.

-Bien...

El Profeta arrojó a Vividel y el otro Profeta la cogió en el aire.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Sacrifícala!

-Fufu. Ha sido muy fácil.-El otro Profeta se sacó su disfraz, revelando su auténtica identidad. Nico Rokiko, la arqueóloga de la banda y antigua actriz de cine y teatro.

-¡Miss All Sunday! ¡Me has salvado!

-¡Vaya! Veo que todavía te diriges a mi por mi nombre en clave. ¿A qué te llamo Miss Wednesday?

-Malditos...-El Profeta y los Daiyas ahora estaban rodeados por Joeffy, Vividel y los otros Piratas. Estos iban a darle el golpe de gracia al Profeta, pero entonces...

-¡Corred!

Los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimons aparecieron corriendo. Huían de KuwagaMon, el cual los seguía desde el aire. Los Digimons intentaron luchar contra él, pero era muy fuerte.

-¡Estoy harto!-Gritó Gohan.-Primero tengo que huir de dinosaurios que quieren atacarme. Y ahora me quiere atacar un insecto enorme. ¡Quiero volver a casa!

-¡No temas, Gohan!-Dijo AguMon.-Yo te protegeré. ¡Llama Bebé!

AguMon atacó a KuwagaMon, pero el Profeta, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, protegió al digimon con un escudo oscuro. Entonces, el Profeta puso su mano en la cabeza de KuwagaMon, y estos emitieron un brillo oscuro.

-¿Qué hacen?

-¡Fusionarnos y evolucionar!-Respondió el Profeta mientras se unía a los Daiyas y a KuwagaMon.-Los Niños Elegidos de Tierra-DBZDM y los Sombrero de Paja de Tierra-OPCaT. Si os mato aquí, el amo Parallox será feliz ya que os considera a todos vosotros una grave amenaza para sus planes. ¡Poder Oscuro! ¡Crea al ser que sea capaz de llevar a cabo los planes del Amo Parallox!

El Profeta, los Daiyas y KuwagaMon terminaron de fusionarse. De la unión oscura nació DarkDiamond KuwagaMon. Un nuevo digimon oscuro de nivel Perfecto con aspecto de escarabajo negro y cuya piel estaba formada por diamante.

- **¡Morid! ¡Tenaza Diabólica!**

DarkDiamond KuwagaMon atacó primero a los Niños Elegidos con un corte de energía oscura. Pero Loku y Joeffy salvaron a los Niños a tiempo.

-¿Estais bien?-Preguntó Hotami.

-¡Gracias por salvarnos!-Respondió Chico mientras abrazaba a TailMon.

-Deberíais iros de aquí.-Dijo Zoku.-Aquí molestais.

-¡Qué has dicho!-Pigero furioso plantó cara a Zoku. Pero Sanjisuke se acercó a Pigero.

-No le hagas caso a este mono cabeza de marimo. Es tonto porque nació así.

-¡REPITE ESO!-Zoku y Sanjisuke comenzaron a pelear entre ellos. Pigero miraba a los dos piratas asombrado.

-¿Cómo pueden pelear en un momento así?-Se preguntó Pigero. Vividel se acercó a los Niños y a sus digimons.

-¡Venid conmigo! Yo os llevaré a un lugar seguro.

-¡No podemos!-Respondió TentoMon.-KuwagaMon es muy peligroso. Y ahora lo debe ser más si ha evolucionado. ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de él!

-Confiad en Joeffy.-Respondió Vividel.-Él venció a Gendodile, uno de los piratas más peligrosos de mi mundo.

-¡ **Nadie escapará! ¡Furia de Parallox!**

DarkDiamond KuwagaMon generó un tornado oscuro que mandó por los aires a Vividel y a los Niños. Salvo Gohan y AguMon, todos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

-¿Chicos?-Gohan estaba a punto de llorar. DarkDiamond KuwagaMon se acercaba a él, pero Joeffy, furioso, atacó a DarkDiamond KuwagaMon por lo que le había hecho a Vividel.

-¡Lo vas a lamentar!-Dijo Joeffy mientras activaba el Gear 2nd y atacaba a DarkDiamond KuwagaMon. Pero sus ataques no le hacían nada al oscuro digimon.

- **¡Morid todos! ¡Explosión Nihil!**

DarkDiamond KuwagaMon iba a liberar energía oscura, pero se detuvo repentinamente. DarkDiamond KuwagaMon notó que la energía de Gohan y AguMon aumentaba considerablemente.

- **La energía de ese Gohan... Si dejo que viva, alcanzará un poder aún mayor... ¡No puedo permitir que exista un Gohan como el de Tierra-Z! ¡MUERE!**

DarkDiamond KuwagaMon lanzó un rayo oscuro, pero Gohan dio un gran salto y lo esquivó. A continuación, Gohan voló a gran velocidad hacia DarkDiamond KuwagaMon y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el vientre. El cuerpo de diamante de DarkDiamond KuwagaMon comenzó a romperse. El monstruo estaba asombrado. Y Gohan cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- **¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Maldito crio!**

DarkDiamond KuwagaMon iba a acabar con Gohan, pero entonces, un Makankosappo surgió de la nada y perforó el cuerpo de DarkDiamond KuwagaMon, acabando con su vida.

 **-¡Mi cuerpo! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Me niego a desaparecer!**

DarkDiamond KuwagaMon acabó convertido en cenizas. Piccolo descendió entonces y aterrizó al lado de Gohan, asustando a los presentes.

-Así que has estado aquí todo este tiempo... ¡Ahora mismo vuelves a nuestro mundo!

- _Me temo que no puedes hacer eso.-_ De la nada, apareció un proyector que mostró la imagen de un anciano.- _Yo soy Gennai_. _Necesitamos a Gohan para salvar los dos mundos._

-¡Y a mí que me importa este mundo! ¡En un año vendrán a la Tierra dos saiyans muy peligrosos! Y necesito entrenar a este chico para que sepa controlar su poder.

- _Lo sé. Pero un mal temible está a punto de ser liberado. Y necesitamos a los Niños Elegidos juntos para que puedan salvar este mundo._

-Ahora que lo dices... Noto 5 energías en esa dirección. Y son similares a las de ese Raditz... ¡Perfecto! ¡Quizás estos seres le sirvan de entrenamiento a Gohan!

- _Gracias por comprenderlo. Y date prisa. El portal por el cual has entrado va a cerrarse pronto. Lo mismo os digo a vosotros. Volved rápido a vuestro mundo._

-Pero yo quiero vivir aventuras aquí.-Respondió Joeffy. Pero Hotami y los demás lo agarraron a él y a Vividel y regresaron a su mundo. Piccolo hizo lo mismo y regresó al mundo real. Mientras Gennai miraba al firmamento preocupado.

- _¿Quién será esa otr voluntad maligna que afecta a más de un mundo?_

Por otro lado, un portal dimensional similar a aquel por el que pasó Piccolo se abrió. Y de él emergió la silueta de un niño. ¿Quién será este niño?

 _ **##########**_

Por otro lado, en el Mundo Real de Tierra-DBZDM, dos misteriosas chicas estaban frente a otro Profeta de Parallox.

-¿Cómo decíis? ¿Qué no vais a dejar que me salga con la mía?

-¡Así es! Ya tenemos bastantes problemas con ella. No podemos permitir que un villano que ya ha caído en batalla vuelva a darnos problemas.-Dijo una de las chicas, la cual tenía una larga melena verde y llevaba ropas que recordaban a las de un namekiano.

-Cuanta razón tienes... ¿Estás lista?-Dijo la otra chica, la cual se parecía físicamente a Gine, la madre de Son Goku.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Namek Planet Power, Make Up!

-¡Sarada Planet Power, Make Up!

Las dos misteriosas chicas, ante la sorpresa del Profeta, se convirtieron en Marineras Guerreras.

-Protegida por la Estrella de la Vegetación y la Paz, Sailor Namek, actúa con elegancia.

-Y yo, Sailor Saiyan, protegida por la Estrella de la Guerra y la Destrucción, actúa con gracia.

-¿Marineras Guerreras? ¡Se supone que en este mundo no hay marineras guerreras!-Gritó furioso el Profeta mientras disparaba un rayo con su báculo. Las dos guerreras dieron un gran salto para esquivar el ataque. Sailor Saiyan fue la primera en atacar al Profeta.

-¡Garlick Gun!

De las manos de Sailor Saiyan emergió una enorme esfera morada que mandó por los aires al Profeta. El Profeta intentó atacar desde el aire a Sailor Saiyan, pero vio que Sailor Namek ya tenía listo su ataque.

-¡Bakurikimaha!

Sailor Namek liberó una enorme esfera verde y con ella, fulminó al Profeta. Pero sus cenizas se convirtieron temporalmente en la imagen de Parallox.

- **¡Malditas seais, Marineras Guerreras! ¡Me vengaré de vosotras!**

-No te lo tomes a mal, fantasmita.-Respondió Sailor Saiyan.-Estamos aquí para detener a los esbirros de la Reina Arturika. Tu esbirro se ha metido solamente en nuestro camino. No quiero perder el tiempo con un villano derrotado. ¡Ahora nos iremos!

Sailor Namek y Sailor Saiyan dieron un gran salto y desaparecieron. Mientras, el espectro de Parallox se quedó pensativo.

- **Así que ella también está activa... Primero Grozzler y ahora ella. ¡Es cómo si alguien se dedicara a liberar seres oscuros! Debo darme prisa y comenzar a reorganizarme. La competencia está aumentando.**

Sailor Namek y Sailor Saiyan corrían a gran velocidad hacia una ciudad cercana al lugar donde Gohan desapareció. Allí había una criatura atacando a los habitantes de la ciudad.

-¡Hoy no es vuestro día de suerte, humanos! ¡Yo, Bonga robaré vuestra energía y se la entregaré a la soberana Arturika! ¡Jajajaja!

Bonga se disponía a robarle la energía a la gente, pero entonces...

-¡Big Bang Attack!

Una esfera azulada golpeó a Bonga y la fulminó. Sin embargo, su cabeza todavía flotaba en el aire.

-Malditas... ¡Me habéis seguido hasta aquí! ¡Qué pesadas! ¡Casi tanto como esas Power Sailors de mi universo!

-No dejaremos que tu nueva jefa acabe con la vida en el Megaverso. ¡No dejaremos que la libere! ¡Makkankosanpo!

Sailor Namek iba a atacar a Bonga, pero un ejército de esqueletos la atrapó.

-¡De dónde han salido!

-Estos esbirros mios eran gente de mi mundo a la cual les robé la energía...

-¡Namek! ¡Ahora vereis! ¡Final...

Bonga reconstruyó su cuerpo y corrió rápidamente hacia Sailor Saiyan. La Sailor intentó atacarla de nuevo, pero Bonga estiró sus brazos y la atrapó.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eres mia! Ahora robaré tu preciosa energía como se la robe a las Power Sailors de mi tierra...

-Jamás pensé que usaría esto contra alguien como tú. Pero tenemos prisa en acabar con tu jefa. ¡Sarada Crisis, Make Up!

Un Grial similar al de Sailor Moon apareció en el cielo y convirtió a Sailor Saiyan en Sailor Super Saiyan. Ahora, el pelo de Sailor Super Saiyan era amarillo y su uniforme era como el de Super Sailor Moon. Además, desprendía un aura electrizante. Bonga retrocedió asustada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo he pasado. Y ahora muere como el insecto que eres... ¡Final Flash!

Una esfera de energía amarilla surgió de la palma de Sailor Super Saiyan y fulminó con facilidad a Bonga. Los esqueletos que tenían presa a Sailor Namek se convirtieron en polvo.

-¡Qué asco!-Exclamó Sailor Namek mientras se limpiaba el uniforme.-¡Esta es la situación más asquerosa a la que me he enfrentado!

-Cierto. Ni los esbirros de la Reina Froze eran tan repugnantes. Ahora vamos. Mi ordenador de pulsera indica que alguien ha entrado de forma ilegal en Tierra-OPS.

Sailor Super Saiyan apretó el botón de su ordenador de pulsera y ambas guerreras se teletransportaron a Tierra-OPS, donde investigarán quién ha sido el individuo que ha entrado ilegalmente en Tierra-OPS.

Mientras, en un asteroide artificial que flotaba en el vacio entre Universos...

-Tu monstruo ha fallado. Como solían hacerlo en tu universo, Berita Repulsa.

-¡Eso ya lo he visto, Arturika! ¡Seguro que Jadeister ha usado arcilla de mala calidad para crear ese Youma!

-¿Osas hablarme así, Berita?

-¡Uy! ¡Perdón! Olvidé que el gran maestro te nombró nuestra supervisora... ¡Mil perdones, señora!

-Debes hablarme con respeto. No solamente porque el gran maestro me nombró vuestra jefa. Sinó porque soy la Reina Arturika, la soberana de Medievos, el reino más poderoso que el Megaverso jamás ha visto. No existe fuerza en la realidad que pudiera con nuestro reino. Llegamos a conquistar 300 Universos. ¡Incluso acabamos con toda la videa de uno! Pero un día, un brujo usó su magia para sellarnos en esa Dimensión Prisión de Mehime... Pero el gran maestro me liberó. ¡Y he vuelto a las andadas! ¡Ahora, ni ese brujo ni nadie podrá pararnos!

-Arturika...-De repente, una voz sonó por toda la sala. Arturika y Berita Repulsa se arodillaron. Tras una cortina, apareció una sombra.-No olvides que por el despiste de uno de tus hombres, Sailor Saiyan y Sailor Namek tienen en su posesión uno de nuestros ordenadores. Tú también has cometido un error grave.

-Je...-Se rio Berita por lo bajo. Arturika la miró y la hechicera oscura se calló.

-¡Basta de peleas entre vosotras! ¡No quiero rivalidades! ¡No quiero que, por culpa vuestra, acabe fracasando como Parallox y Grozzler! ¡Pienso superar a esos inútiles!

-¡No tema por eso! ¡Me tiene a mí!-Tras Arturika y Berita apareció un demonio de Tierra-DQS que respondía al nombre de Hadcolo.-Y gracias a la ayuda de mis 6 Generales, le he traído toda esta energía.

Hadcolo mostró un aparato similar al que Spopovitch usó para robarle la energía a Son Gohan y se lo dio a su líder.

-Que gran cantidad de energía... Hice bien en reclutar a los ejércitos del Gran Rey Demonio Red Burn. Seguid haciendo bien vuestro trabajo.

-Agradezco sus palabras. Y también agradezco que haya creado copias leales de esos dos traidores... Red Burn está contento y se alegra de haber realizado esa alianza con usted.

-¡Gran Jefe! ¡Gran Jefe!-En ese momento, un mono robótico que llevaba las ropas del Androide 19 entró corriendo en la sala. Por accidente, el robot chocó con Hadcolo. El demonio, furioso, cogió al robot y se preparó para fulminarlo, pero el gran maestro lo detuvo.

-Detente, Hadcolo. ¿No ves que Coconuts-19 tiene algo que decirme?

-¡Sí, Sí! ¡Tengo un mensaje de mi creador! ¡Él ha hackeado el ordenador robado y sabe a que Universo se dirigen esas Sailors! ¡Se dirigen a Tierra-OPS!

-¿A Tierra-OPS? Pero en esa Tierra no tenemos a ningún aliado nuestro.-Dijo Arturika mientras pensaba que podrían estar haciendo las Sailors en ese mundo.-Amo. Deje que envía a uno de mis soldados.

-Tierra-OPS... Un mundo cercano a Tierra-DQS...-Dijo el misterioso gran maestro ignorando a Arturika.-En esa Tierra pronto se desatará una Gran Guerra entre las dos fuerzas más poderosas de ese mundo. Y cerca de esa Tierra está ahora mismo la base de Parallox. No mandaremos a nadie de momento. Observaremos y cuando haya analizado la situación, actuaremos.

-¡Sí, amo Etern!-Dijeron todos sus súbditos mientras se arrodillaban.

¿Qué aventuras esperan a los Niños Elegidos de este mundo? ¿Volveremos a ver a los Sombrero de Paja de Tierra-OPCat?

Lo sabremos en un futuro cercano.

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Coliseo de Pallestro.**_

-Yo soy el Emperador Sakackdos Gill. Sé que en este Coliseo está la banda del Capitán Marveluffy. Así que todos estáis detenidos por el crimen de ocultar delincuentes y sereis ejecutados en breve.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué yo lucho en favor de la justicia!-Gritó furioso MagiGarp. Mientras, Amalgam miraba a las naves de Kaigyack. Tenía la idea de derribarlas todas para salvar a los inocentes.

El Imperio Kaigyack de Tierra-SSA, que encontró por accidente el portal que usó Pallestro para traer a los Mugikaiger a su Torneo, apareció con una inmensa flota. Ellos iban tra los Mugikaiger ya que los piratas fastidiaban sus continuos planes paara dominar su Universo.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer alguien para ralentizar mi Torneo? ¿Qué le he hecho yo a toda esta gente?-Exclamó furioso Pallestro. La entidad se disponía a acabar personalmente con los Kaigyack. Pero Amalgam apareció ante Pallestro y lo detuvo.

-No hay necesidad de que intervengas.-Dijo Amalgam.-Yo mismo puedo encargarme de ellos. Tú encárgate de que nadie acabe herido por el fuego cruzado.

-¿Vas a luchar solo? ¡E cierto! Tú eres la unión de toda la gente del Megaverso. Y eso incluye a los Rangers y a sus equivalentes de Tierra-SuSe. ¿Significa eso que lucharás contra Kaigyack usando tu Amalgam Zord?

-¿Amalgam Zord? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Yo también estoy formado por Zords. Yo soy mi propio Zord. Ahora, me voy.

Amalgam se fue volando hacia las naves de Kaigyack. Pallestro se quedó confundido.

-¿Mi propio Zord? Eso ha sonado muy raro. Si alguien normal dijera eso estaría ahora mismo encerrado en un manicomio...

Mientras, en las gradas, dos grupos de chicas de dos Universos diferentes hablaban entre ellas.

-Que fastidio... ¡Esos invasores nos han fastidiado el Torneo! ¡Yo que quería ver como continuaba! ¡BUAAAAH!

-¡Deja de llorar, Usaffy!-Otra chica de su grupo que respondía al nombre de Reissop golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Usaffy.

-¡Qué brusca eres!

-Mira. Se parece mucho a ti, Reigeta.

-¿Qué dices, Usaku? ¡Yo no me parezco a ella! Sin embargo, tú te pareces mucho a esa niña llorona.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Sí es verdad!

-¡Dejad de pelear y de llorar!-Gritaron Bulmi y Nami.-Debemos transformarnos y detener a los Kaigyack.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Make Up!

Los dos grupos se transformaron en Sailors y volaron hacia donde estaban Amalgam y la nave principal. De ella emergió Sakackdos Gill, el líder de los Kaigyack.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?-Preguntó Sakackdos Gill con autoridad.-¿Habeis venido a ayudarnos con la captura de la banda Mugikaiger?

-¡De eso nada! ¡Nosotras hemos venido a castigarte en nombre de la Luna por haber interrumpido el Torneo del señor Pallestro!-Exclamó Sailor Gokoon.

-¡Y nosotras no dejaremos que te comas toda la carne!-Exclamó Sailor Mugimoon. Sus compañeras cayeron al suelo al oir eso. La única que no cayó al suelo, Sailor Demon Pluto, se reía ante el comentario de su capitana.

-Vosotras...-Dijo Sakackdos Gill mientras miraba a las MugiSailors.-Os pareceis mucho a los Mugikaigers. Sois una amenaza. Debo eliminaros.

-Aquí nadie morirá, Gill.-Amalgam se puso entre las Sailors y el líder de Kaigyack.-Vuelve por donde has venido y déjanos tranquilos. Ya atraparás a los Mugikaiger cuando regresen a su Tierra.

-¡No tengo porque hacerte caso! ¡Yo soy Sakackdos Gill, emperador y Almirante de Flota de Kaigyack! ¡Sois vosotros los que deberiais obedecer! ¡Dai Funka!

Gill atacó a Amalgam con sus puños, los cuales convirtió en lava. Pero Amalgam los detuvo usando sus dos manos.

-¡Cómo! ¡Flota Kaigyack! ¡Fuego contra este insecto!

Todas las naves de Kaigyack apuntaron hacia Amalgam, pero las Sailors que le acompañaban lo protegieron, lanzando antes sus ataques.

-¡No dejaré que te lleves toda la diversión, Amalgam! ¡Big Bang Soul Bird!

Sailor Vegetars disparó una esfera de energía que se convirtió en un ave que fulminó una cuarta parte de las naves de Kaigyack.

-Increíble...-Dijo Sailor SogeMars mientras le temblaban las piernas. Pero enseguida hizo aparecer su Kuro Kabuto y se preparó para atacar.-¡Firebird Soul Star!

Sailor SogeMars atacó con un pájaro de fuego, pero éste solamente dañó una zona de una de las naves. Esa nave apuntó sus cañones hacia SogeMars, pero curiosamente no disparó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó furioso Sakackdos Gill. En ese momento, uno de sus soldados salió y le informó de la situación.

-Señor. Hemos perdido contacto con la nave 49. Sin embargo, solamente podemos escuchar música.

-¿Qué dices?-Gill estaba furioso. Sin embargo, las MugiSailors ya sabían lo que ocurría.

Sailor Soultune se infiltró en una de las naves sin que Sakackdos Gill se diera cuenta. Y con su música hipnotizó a los soldados.

-¡Party Music! ¡Quinte Treize! ¡Submarine Fantasy!

Usando su habilidad, Soultune cortó a todos los soldados y los derrotó. La Sailor iba a abandonar la nave, pero vio que dos naves rodearon la nave en la que estaba ella y se prepararon para disparar.

-¡Kyaaaah! ¡Me han rodeado! ¡Voy a morir! ¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo ya estoy muerta! ¡Yohohoho!

Las naves ya estaban preparadas para disparar, pero...

-¡World Radical Shaking!

-Dead Fleur.

Sailor Uraborg y Sailor Demon Pluto salvaron a Sailor Soultune. Los ataques de las dos Sailors destruyeron las dos naves.

-Maldición... ¡Ryusei Kazan!

El malvado emperador hizo que varios puños de magma cayeran del cielo en dirección hacia Soultune, Uraborg y Demon Pluto. Pero Sailor Cotton Candy Saturn creó una barrera para proteger a sus amigas.

-¡Silent Guard Point! ¡Ser maligno! ¡Yo seré tu oponente! ¡Rumble Egg! ¡Mistress Point!

Sailor Cotton Candy Saturn se convirtió en un enorme monstruo. La criatura avanzaba hacia Sakakcdos Gill mientras destruía las naves que le impedían avanzar.

Sakackdos veía como la criatura avanzaba hacia él. Pero no se asusto. Todo lo contrario. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella.

-Acabaré con los enemigos de la justicia... ¡Meigo!

Una enorme garra de lava iba directa hacia Sailor Cotton Candy Saturn, pero Sailor Jupiter Hunter y Sailor Black Venus la protegieron.

-¡Sparkling Wide Pound Cannon!

-¡Venus I Need Lady Wink Sword Spectrum!

Los ataques intentaron detener el puño de magma, pero la garra los fulminó totalmente.

-¡Uah! ¡Los ataques de Jupiter Hunter y Black Venus han fallado! ¿Qué podemos hacer, Burglar Mercury? ¿Burglar Mercury?

Sailor SogeMars comenzó a buscar a su compañera por todos lados. Pero Sailor Burglar Mercury estaba en la nave principal, robando los tesoros del Imperio Kaigyack.

-¡Death Ribbon Michieri!

Sailor Cotton Candy Saturn hizo aparecer una guadaña. En ella reunió un gran cantidad de energía y la lanzó contra el malvado emperador con el fin de acabar con su peligrosa existencia. Pero Sakackdos Gill se teletranportó para esquivar el ataque. El villano apareció tras Sailor Cotton Candy Saturn, con la intención de atacarla por la espalda, pero entonces, otro grupo de héroes apareció y salvó a la Mugisailor.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-Preguntó furioso Sakackdos Gill.

-¡Somos los Mighty Morphin' Zyurangers!

-¿Mighty Morphin' Zyurangers?-Preguntó Amalgam interesado.-El megaverso es sin lugar a dudas un lugar muy curioso e interesante. Un día me encantaría analizarlo todo y viajar por él para saber que más sorpresas guarda.

Sailor MugiMoon y Sailor Gokoon se acercaron al grupo de héroes que llegó para ayudar. En los ojos de las Sailors podían verse estrellas.

-¡Uníos a mi banda!

-¡No! ¡Luchad contra mí! ¡Pareceis muy fuertes!

Sakackdos Gill aprovechó que las dos Sailors estaban despistadas para atacar. El malvado emperador creó una katana de magma y atacó a las Sailors y a los Mighty Morphin' Zyurangers derribandolos. Sakackdos Gill iba a matar primero a Sailor MugiMoon, pero Amalgam apareció enseguida delante del villano.

-¡No dejaré que mates a nadie!

-¿Osas entrometerte en el camino de la Justicia?

-¿A esto lo llamas Justicia? ¡Esto es una barbarie!

Sakackdos Gill iba a atacar a Amalgam, pero el guerrero fusión golpeó antes al malvado emperador en el vientre. Luego le dio varias patadas en la cara y, con un codazo, estampó a Sakackdos Gill en la nave principal. Sailor Burglar Mercury salió de ella con un enorme saco y se despidió del emperador.

-Aún... no habeis ganado...

-¡Oh no!-Exclamó Sailor Bulcury.-¡Mi ordenador detecta la presencia de un gran ejército entrando en el Coliseo!

De la nada aparecieron un gran números de soldados de Kaigyack. Los soldados iban armados con pistolas láser y apuntaban hacia todo el público y luchadores. Pero cuando parecía que los soldados iban a hacer una masacre, un gigantesco hombre que parecía un namekiano con gran bigote blanco e iba armado con un bisento saltó al ring. El era Shirokami de Tierra-OPCaT.

-¡Gurarararara! ¡Mocosos! ¡Han de pasar más de cien años para que yo, Shirokami, caiga ante insectos como vosotros! ¡Estais interfiriendo con este gran torneo! ¡Largo!

Shirokami golpeó el aire y lo fracturó, generando un enorme terremoto que derrotó al gran ejército de Kaigyack de un solo golpe.

Pallestro apareció ante Sakackdos Gill y sus soldados derrotados y los mandó de vuelta a su Universo. Esta vez, la entidad se aseguró de que cerraba el portal.

-Te pediría que te quedaras como espectador, Sakackdos Gill. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a que provoques otro Incidente. Y tú, Shirokami, ¿por qué no has querido participar? Podrías haber llegado muy lejos.

-¡Gurarararara! Yo soy muy viejo para esto ya. Prefiero ser espectador de este gran evento.

-Que pena... Quizas si un día hago otro torneo decidas participar en él. ¡Boudler! ¡Ya puedes continuar!

-¡Como quiera, Amo! ¡Vigésimosegundo combate! ¡Ash Tennyson de Tierra-PKB10 contra Boini Kwan de Tierra-SSPR!

-¡Vaya!-Dijo Boini.-Y yo que me acababa de destransformar...

-¡Buena suerte!-Le dijo Meiberly, la Ranger PteraRosa, a su amigo Boini.

-Sé que ganarás.-Dijo el Ranger TyrannoRojo Jaki.

-¡No os decepcionaré, chicos!-Boini fue corriendo hacia el Ring. Su oponente, Ash Tennyson estaba hablando con su prima Gwensty y su abuelo Maxoak.

-¡Ya verás, abuelo! ¡Ganaré este combate y pasaré a la siguiente ronda!

-¡Jejejejeje! ¡Lo dudo mucho!-Dijo un chico del público mientras se reía de Ash Tennyson.

-¡Garin! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Ver como pierdes. ¡Jaja!

-¡Maldito Garin! ¡Voy a demostrarte que soy el mejor! ¡Los ganaré a todos! ¡Incluso a ese chico que se llama como yo!-Dijo Ash señalando al Ash Ketchum de Tierra-PKA2. El aludido miró a Ash Tennyson y soltó una sonrisa de burla. Ash de Tierra-PKA2 odiaba que un chico tan patético como Ash Tennyson tuviera su mismo nombre.

Justo cuando Ash Tennyson iba a subir al ring, una bruja y su séquito se acercaron al joven. El grupo bailaba y cantaba dando vueltas alrededor del chico.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-¡Ri-rita Rita! ¡Ritaritarita! ¡Riritata riritata, Banrita! ¡Hola chico! Yo soy Banrita Repulsa, la más poderosa bruja del Universo. Y he venido a pedirte un favor.

-¿Y cuál es ese favor? Date prisa, ¿quieres?

-¡Cómo osas hablarle así a Banrita-Sama!

-Cálmate, Golfozzer. Escucha mocoso. Tu oponente es el Ranger TigerAmarillo, uno de esos malditos Mighty Morphin' Zyurangers... ¿Serías tan amable de matarlo?

-¿Matarlo? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Soy un héroe admirado en mi mundo! ¡No pienso hacerte caso, vieja bruja!

Al oir el insulto de Ash Tennyson, Scolamy y Golfozzer iban a atacar al chico, pero un grito de Banrita los detuvo.

-¡Quietos vosotros dos! ¡No me importa si me insulta o no me obedece! Es por eso que detesto a los niños... ¡Volvamos a las gradas! ¡Y espero y deseo que tú y Boini os mateis el uno al otro! -¡Ri-rita Rita! ¡Ritaritarita! ¡Riritata riritata, Banrita!

Banrita y su séquito se marcharon y Ash Tennyson subió al ring. Allí ya estaba esperándole Boini.

-Buena suerte. La vas a necesitar.-Dijo Ash Tennyson con prepotencia. Su abuelo y Gwensty se taparon la cara de la vergüenza que estaban pasando mientras Garin soltaba una carcajada que se oía por el estadio.-Yo soy el mayor héroe de mi Tierra. Todos en el universo me conocen y me temen. Incluso el gran conquistador Mewgax no es rival para mí. Has tenido muy mala suerte, chico.

-Pues ese Mewgax no debe ser tan terrible si tú lo has vencido.-Respondió Boini. Inmediatamente, una carcajada estalló en todo el Estadio. Ash Tennyson se puso furioso y rojo como un tomate.

-Debo... Aguantar... la risa... ¿Listos? ¡Comenzajajajajajaa!

Entre risas, Boudler anunció el inicio del combate. Boini sacó su morpher y se transformó.

-¡Dino Buckler! ¡A metamorfosearse! ¡Ranger TigerAmarillo!

Boini se transformó y preparó sus dagas. Esperaba que Ash Tennyson hiciera el primer movimiento. Ash lo único que hizo es alzar su brazo y activar su PokéTrix.

-¡Héroe en acción!

Ash Tennyson comenzó a mutar. Boini miraba al chico asombrado.

 _ **##########**_

Mientras, fuera del Coliseo. Otro combate estaba teniendo lugar. Gohyle había sido arrastrado fuera del ring por Bunom y ahora, el majinbionte estaba atacando al Green Lantern. Su objetivo era ver hasta donde llegaba ese enorme poder que desató antes en el Coliseo.

-¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No quiero pelear contigo! ¡Debo volver y detener a esos invasores! ¡Y además, si Pallestro se entera, te descalificará!

-A nosotros nos da igual el Torneo. Y los invasores hace un rato que han sido neutralizados.-Respondió Bunom.-Nosotros queremos el poder absoluto. En la Tierra de la que vengo no tengo rival. Y todos los Guerreros que valían la pena han sido absorbidos por nosotros. Pero, aún así, hay seres que nos superan por mucho. El que nos humilló ante todo el Universo fue Galactus. Ni con el poder que adquirí tras absorber a sus Heraldos logré hacerle un rasguño. Galactus posée un poder absoluto.

-¿Y por qué no lo absorbiste?-Preguntó Gohyle.

-Lo intentamos. Pero Galactus puede escapar a nuestra técnica de absorción. Ahora, déjate de charlas y lucha.

Bunom atacó a Gohyle con los rayos ópticos que obtuvo del mutante Cíclope. Gohyle usó su anillo para crear una barrera y así protegerse del ataque de Bunom, pero el malvado ser apareció detrás de Gohyle y le dio una fuerte patada. Gohyle acabó estampado en el suelo. Pero enseguida se recuperó y comenzó a atacar a Bunom con ataques creados con Ki y la energía de su anillo.

-¡Así nos gusta!-Bunom comenzó a volar y esquivaba todos los ataques que Gohyle le lanzaba. Bunom se disponía a atacar a Gohyle con el Unirayo que obtuvo de Iron Man, pero de la nada apareció un enorme robot y agarró al villano por una pierna. El robot entonces estampó a Bunom en el suelo y luego comenzó a zarandearlo.-¿De dónde ha salido este robot?

-He usado mi imaginación y mis conocimientos de robótica para hacer este robot con mi anillo. Imagino que nunca te has enfentado a alguien como yo, Bunom.

-No te falta razón, chico. Eres el primero que nos sorprende de esta manera... ¿Por qué no participas en el torneo? Eres mejor que nuestro primer oponente.

-No me gusta la violencia. Por eso, Pallestro eligió a Piccowog como mi sustituto.

-Una lástima que un guerrero con ese poder odie combatir...

-Por eso me gustaría acabar con este absurdo combate. ¡Vamos! ¡Regresa al Coliseo!

-¡NUNCA! ¡Lucharemos hasta que uno caiga!

Bunom voló a gran velocidad hacia Gohyle, pero éste usó su anillo para crear 4 construcciones. Gohyle creó con su anillo copias de sus compañeros Halku, Guygeta, Piccowog y Jubb Steward.

-¡Green Lanterns de la Tierra! ¡Atacad!

Gohyle y las construcciones acumularon energía y la liberaron hacia Bunom. El majinbionte acabó fulminado por el ataque combinado de Gohyle y sus creaciones. Pero enseguida el villano se regeneró y comenzó a acumular energía cósmica en su puño. Bunom la liberó y destruyó las contrucciones. Gohyle veía horrorizado como sus obras de arte eran destruidas.

-¿Eso es todo tu poder? Menuda decepción... Creo que te convertiré en algo de comer...

Gohyle no quería liberar todo el poder del Super Saion en el Coliseo. Le daba miedo liberar su poder y matar a alguien por accidente. Pero no tenía más remedio. Bunom estaba listo para liberar el rayo mágico que convertía a la gente en comida. Pero, para sorpresa de Gohyle, Bunom detuvo el ataque.

-Hemos usado los poderes de Xavier. Así que era ese el motivo. Tenemos la solución.

Rápidamente, Bunom agarró a Gohyle y se teletransportó a un asteroide que había a unos diez mil kilometros de distancia del Coliseo. Gohyle tuvo que crear una barrera con su anillo para evitar morir por falta de oxígeno.

-Son realmente útiles los poderes de Kurt. Y ahora que estamos en otro lugar, libera todo tu poder de una vez. O te transformamos rápidamente en galleta y te comemos. Y no intentes escapar. Como has visto, podemos movernos a gran velocidad y transportarnos a cualquier lugar.

Gohyle no tuvo opción. Gohyle comenzó a liberar ki. Su pelo se volvió esmeralda y su muscultura aumentó. Bunom sonreía maliciosamente al ver como el nivel de fuerza de su oponente aumentaba considerablemente.

-Por fin comienza el verdadero reto.-Dijo Bunom.

Bunom iba a atacar, pero se dio cuenta de que ya tenía a Gohyle encima. Gohyle comenzó a darle puñetazos y patadas a supervelocidad a su oponente. Bunom intentó atacarle con energía cósmica, pero Gohyle atrapó a Bunom en una burbuja verde. El ataque le estalló a Bunom en la cara y lo desintegró. Pero el villano enseguida se regeneró.

-¡MALDITO! ¿Cómo has hecho eso sin usar tu anillo?-Preguntó furioso Bunom.

-En este estado, puedo controlar la energía verde con mi voluntad. No necesito mi anillo para crear cosas. ¿Te rindes Bunom? ¿O tendré que llevarte al Coliseo a rastras?

-¡Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! ¡NO NOS SUBESTIMES!-Bunom comenzó a expulsar humo y energía como un loco. El asteroide temblaba. Pero Gohyle no estaba nervioso. Sonreía confiado. Sabía que podía vencer fácilmente a Bunom en ese estado.-¡Voy a borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara!

El cuerpo de Bunom comenzó a inflarse. Y de sus agujeros comenzó a salir mucho vapor. Gohyle se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y escapó del asteroide. Bunom hizo estallar su cuerpo en mil pedazos, y la explosión se llevó al asteroide con él.

-Bunom ha muerto... ¿Y ahora cómo le explico esto a Pallestro?

Gohyle voló a gran velocidad hacia el estadio. El chico aterrizó ante el Coliseo y se dispuso a entrar en él. Pero de una grieta emergió una masa rosa que atrapó a Gohyle. La masa rosa engulló a Gohyle y tomó la forma de Bunom. Cuando fue fulminado por las construcciones de Gohyle, Bunom se aseguró de que un pedazo quedara oculto bajo tierra como seguro.

Gohyle apareció en el interior del monstruo atrapado en un capullo que estaba al lado del capullo de Sonker Peku de Tierra-61z.

-Lo notamos.-Dijo Bunom mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir un brillo verde.-Notamos como el poder de Super Saion fluye por nuestro cuerpo. Ahora, seguro que ganamos el Torneo. ¡Jajajajaja!

Bunom entró en el Coliseo contento y puso rumbo hacia el bar del recinto. Allí ib a comerse unas cuantas chocolatinas. Ya sean de origen mágico o no.

 _ **##########**_

Mientras, Ash Tennyson terminó de transformarse. Concretamente en una criatura que recordaba a la fusión entre un Machamp y un alien Tetramand.

-¡Saluda a Cuatro Machamp Brazos!

Cuatro Machamp Brazos corrió hacia Boini y comenzó a atacar al Ranger. Pero Boini esquivaba los ataques con agilidad.

-Ha escogido mal.-Dijo Maxoak.

-¿Por qué lo dices, abuelo?

-Verás Gwensty. Cuatro Machamp Brazos es muy fuerte. Sin embargo, Ash no ha pensado antes de usar el PokéTrix. Su oponente es muy ágil. Y Cuatro Machamp Brazos no. Así que es posible que tenga que usar otra forma para ganar este combate.

-Que típico de Ash... No usar la cabeza...

-¡Deja de esquivarme!-Gritó Cuatro Machamp Brazos furioso mientras intentaba golpear de nuevo a Boini. Pero el chico dio un gran salto hacia atrás y sacó su pistola.

-¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que seas muy lento! ¡Fuego!

Boini comenzó a disparar contra Cuatro Machamp Brazos . El alien se cubrió con sus brazos y se protegió de los disparos. Pero el ataque de Boini no le hizo nada.

-Ya veo. Eres rápido pero muy flojo. ¡A ver que te parece esto!

Cuatro Machamp Brazos chocó las palmas de sus 4 manos y generó una fuerte onda de choque que mandó a Boini fuera del ring.

-¡Boini ha salido fuera del ring! ¡Cuatro Machamp Brazos, es decir, Ash Tennyson de Tierra-PKB10 es el ganador! Quien me lo iba a decir...-Dijo Boudler en voz baja. Pero Cuatro Machamp Brazos lo escuchó y le miró serio. Boudler tragó saliva al ver la mirada seria del fuerte alien.

-Al final le ha salido bien la jugada. Siempre se sale con la suya.-Dijo Gwensty asombrada.

-¡JA! ¡El ranger amarilla ha perdido!-Gritó feliz Banrita.-Pero no ha muerto... ¡Jaja! ¡Pero ha sido humillado! ¡Sí! ¡Ri rita riiiita! ¡Rita Rita Riiita!

Cuatro Machamp Brazos deshizo su transformación y se acercó a ver como estaba Boini. El ranger también deshizo su transformación.

-Ha sido un buen combate.-Dijo Boini mientras le daba la mano a Ash.-Entonces, ese Mewgax debe ser un enemigo poderoso. Ojalá no venga nunca a nuestro mundo.

-¡No te preocupes!-Respondió Ash Tennyson.-Si Mewgax aaba en vuestro mundo, estoy seguro de que tú y tus amigos podreis vencerle.

Entre el público, Garin miró como su rival ganó su combate.

-¡Beh! Ha tenido suerte. ¡Uh! ¡Guuuuuuuh!-De repente, Garin notó un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza.-¡Qué me pasa!

- _¡Jijijiiiii! ¡Garin de Tierra-PKB10, ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece a mí, WizarbidiMon! ¡Jijijiiiii!_

-Sus deseos son órdenes, amo...-Respondió Garin con un tono diabólico.

Los Mighty Morphin' Zyurangers fueron al bar del Coliseo, cuyo encargado era Moeccolo, un habtante de Tierra-SBZ.

Boini estaba triste al haber perdido su combate.

-Una pena...-Dijo triste Boini.-Ya no podremos pedirle a la lámpara que selle a Banrita de nuevo en el vertedero... Ni tampoco resucitar a Burammy.

-No importa.-Respondió Zorza, el hechicero que actuaba como mentor para el equipo.-Si seguiís trabajando en equipo, un día derrotareis a Banrita. Pero me sabe mal lo de Burammy...

-Toma.-Un camarero se acercó a Boini y le dio un refresco.-Aquí tienes. Invito yo. Espero que esto te anime.

El camarero era Richie, un habitante de la Angel Grove de Tierra-PR. Al ver al chico, Boini sintió algo raro en él. Su cara se enrojeció y su corazón latía con fuerza.

-"¿Qué me pasa?"-Pensó Boini confuso ante esa nueva sensación.-"Ha sido ver a este chico y sentirme raro... ¿Acaso me he enamorado de él? ¿Por qué?"

 _ **########**_

Mientras tanto, en el ring, Boudler se preparó para anunciar el siguiente combate.

-¡Vigésimotercer combate! ¡Gekko Moriah de Tierra-OPGL vs PailDratenksMon de Tierra-DABZ2! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

-¡Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Nos toca!-Exclamaron contentos V-tenMon y WonksMon.-¡Es hora de mostrarle al Megaverso de lo que es capaz PailDratenksMon!

V-tenMon y WonksMon iban a fusionarse, pero TentocoloMon y OmegettoMon los detuvieron. Ambos guerreros vieron como el oponente de PailDratenksMon subía al ring.

-Me da muy mala espina.-Dijo TentocoloMon.-En su aura noto algo que no me gusta.

-Opino igual.-Dijo OmegettoMon.-Su aspecto no es muy amenazador. Y no parece un amenaza seria como BucchusMon o ese Broly al que me enfrenté. Aún así, no lo subestimes, PailDratenksMon. Lucha en serio desde el principio.

-¡Fusión!-V-tenMon y WonksMon se fusionaron en PailDratenksMon.-No te preocupes, OmegettoMon. Yo, el gran PailDratenksMon, derrotaré a esa bola de sebo. Tengo experiencia contra gordos como él.-Dijo PailDratenksMon mirando al BucchusMon que estaba con VamDabraMon y WizarbidiMon.

-¡Y no te fue muy bien que digamos!-Gritó furioso TentocoloMon.-BucchusMon te dio una paliza porque no le tomabas en serio. Si no llega a ser por OmegettoMon, no sé donde podriamos estar ahora mismo.

-No te sulfures, TentocoloMon. Volveré dentro de un rato como ganador del combate. ¡Pienso llegar muy lejos en este Torneo!

-Este PailDratenksMon nunca se toma nada en serio.-Dijo GohukeMon mientras se acercaba a su antiguo maestro. GohukeMon miraba preocupado a su hermano. Él también tenía la sensación de que algo malo le iba a pasar a su familia.

PailDratenksMon voló hacia el torneo. La fusión señaló a Gekko Moriah, el cual estaba tumbado tranquilamente en el suelo, y se preparó para lanzarle un discurso amenazador.

-¡Tadaaa! ¡Aquí está el temible PailDratenks! Te recomiendo que te rindas ahora o de lo contrario de daré una humillante paliza.

-¡Kiiiiiiiiiiishishishi! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Un mocoso amenazándome! Aunque si soy sincero me da vergüenza tener que luchar contra un mocoso. ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu madre, niño? ¡No pienses que tendré piedad solamente porque seas un mocoso!

-¡Je! ¡Pronto te arrepentirás de llamarme mocoso, Moriah!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

PailDratenksMon voló a gran velocidad hacia Moriah, pero éste no dejaba de reir.

-¡Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de idiota de la cara! ¡Desintegrador Muere Muere!

PailDratenksMon disparó varios rayos de energía contra su oponente. Moriah solamente bostezó y dejó que los ataques le dieran. PailDratenksMon siguió disparando hasta que los constantes ataques de la fusión levantaron mucho polvo y ya no se podía ver nada en el ring. Entonces, PailDratenksMon dejó de disparar.

-¡Je! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso! Seguro que ese estúpido ha quedado convertido en polvo. ¡Árbitro! Ya puedes declararme vencedor.

PailDratenksMon iba a abandonar el ring creyendo que había ganado, pero entonces...

-¡Kishishishi! ¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si todavía no hemos acabado!

-¿Eh? ¡Imposible!

La nube de polvo desapareció, revelando que Moriah se había salvado a tiempo del ataque gracias a una barrera que creaba con un anillo de color negro.

-¡Eso te pasa por subestimar el poder de Gekko Moriah, el heraldo de Nekron y líder de los Linternas Negros! ¡Vamos! ¡Alzaos, mis leales zombies! ¡Tenemos un combate que ganar!

En ese momento, un gran número de zombies que llevaban el símbolo de los Linternas Negros aparecieron de debajo del ring. PailDratenksMon voló para ver el número de muertos que se estaba alzando.

-¡OYE! ¿Esto no es ilegal, Pallestro?

-No.-Respondió la identidad.-Moriah ha invocado a los zombies. Y estos emergen del mismo ring. No vienen de fuera, por lo tanto, el combate continúa.

-Pues vale...-Dijo PailDratenksMon molesto.

-¡Kishishishi! ¡Hice bien en ordenar a mi séquito que se escondieran debajo del ring mientras ese Sakackdos Gill atacaba el Coliseo! ¡Inupe! ¡Ryuma! ¡Jigoro! ¡Cindry! ¡Acabad con ese mocoso!

Inupe, Ryuma, Jigoro y Cindry, zombies que también llevaban un anillo negro, volaron hacia PailDratenksMon. Inupe comenzó a darle patadas a la fusión, pero ésta agarró a Inupe por una pata y lo lanzó fuera del ring. Ryuma y Jigoro atacaron a la vez a PailDratenksMon. Con sus dos manos, la fusión agarró las katanas y las partió. PailDratenksMon generó dos esferas de energía y las lanzó contra los dos zombies, destruyéndolos al momento. En ese momento, varios platos oscuros golpearon en la cabeza a PailDratenksMon. Desde el ring, Cindry no dejaba de arrojar platos contra el oponente de Moriah.

-¡Rosquilla Galáctica!

-¿Rosquilla Galáctica?-Preguntó Boudler.-¿No era Do...

-¡No lo digas! ¡O estarás mencionando una marca y tendrás que pagar por ello!-Respondió PailDratenksMon. Boudler se calló de inmediato.

-¡Rosquilla Galáctica! ¡Adelante!

PailDratenksMon lanzó su Rosquilla Galáctica y con ella inmovilizó a Cindry.

-¡Bah! ¡Este PailDratenksMon está resultando ser un molesto oponente! ¡Linternas Negras! ¡Id todos a por él! ¡Arrancadle su corazón!

Todos los zombies volaron hacia PailDratenksMon. Pero la fusión comenzó a reir.

-¡Je! ¡Yo también tengo un ejército de muertos! ¡Super Fantasmas Kamikaze! ¡Al ataque!

PailDratenksMon hizo aparecer un gran ejército de fantasmas que volaron directamente hacia los zombies. Al entrar en contacto los Linternas Negros con los fantasmas, estos estallaron, aniquilando así el ejército de Moriah.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡He acabado con tus esbirros! ¡Ríndete!

-¡Bah! ¡Ahora viene lo mejor, chico! ¡Sal! ¡Linterna Negra Especial! ¡Oars!

De repente, la Tierra comenzó a temblar y a agrietarse. Un enorme zombie con cornamenta y piel rosa apareció, asustando a todo el público y a PailDratenksMon.

-¡UAH! ¡Menudo zombie más grande!-Exclamó asombrado PailDratenksMon. Pero no retrocedía, ya que la fusión había luchado hace poco contra un ser más grande y más peligroso llamado TyrantKabudegarnMon.

-¡Oars! ¡Acaba con ese mosquito molesto, vamos!

-Como ordene, pequeño amo. ¡Toma ésta!

Oars atacó a PailDratenksMon con su enorme puño. Pero la fusión lo detuvo sin ningún problema. PailDratenksMon arrojó a Oars por los aires y lo inmovilizó con sus Rosquillas Galácticas. PailDratenksMon aterrizó frente a Moriah.

-¡Ríndete ya! ¡He vencido todo lo que me has arrojado!

-¡Kishishishishi!

-¿Aún te ries?

-No me subestimes tanto, PailDratenksMon. Has vencido todo lo que tengo en mi ejército. Pero yo soy Gekko Moriah, líder de los Linternas Negras. Mi ejército está formado por muertos. Y también por gente que ya ha muerto una vez y ha vuelto a la vida. Y noto en ti que tú has muerto antes, ¿no?.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?-Preguntó confuso PailDratenksMon. En ese momento, un anillo negro se introdujo en la mano de PailDratenksMon. Moriah comenzó a reir como un loco.

-PailDratenksMon de Tierra-DABZ2... ¡MUERE!

Repentinamente, los ojos de PailDratenksMon se volvieron blancos y la fusión cayó muerta al suelo. Todos los habitantes de Tierra-DABZ2 se quedaron helados.

-PailDratenksMon...-Dijo TentocoloMon perplejo. OmegettoMon, furioso, no dijo nada. En su lugar, destruyó una pared con un simple puñetazo. GohukeMon notó como la furia inundaba su cuerpo, pero OmegettoMon lo detuvo.

-Calma. Si atacas a Moriah, harás que Pallestro me elimine del Torneo. Y entonces no podré vengar a PailDratenksMon.

Boudler se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de PailDratenksMon. No notó pulso en él. Así que declaró a Moriah vencedor del combate.

-¡PailDratenksMon está muerto! ¡Gekko Moriah de Tierra-OPGL es el vencedor!

-¡Kishishishi!-Moriah abandonó feliz el ring.-¡Ven conmigo, nuevo miembro de los Linternas Negras!

PailDratenksMon se alzó, asustando a Boudler, el cual corrió al lado de su amo. PailDratenksMon ahora llevaba el uniforme de los Linternas Negras. PailDratenksMon miró hacia los habitantes de Tierra-DABZ2. Y notó en ellos furia.

-¡Qué miedo he pasado!-Exclamó Boudler mientras regresaba al ring y veía como el resto de zombies volvía bajo tierra.-¡Bien! ¡Vigésimocuarto combate! ¡Branshall·Dio·Teach de Tierra-JJOP contra Daichi de Tierra-DQS! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

Tras la intervención de Kaigyack, el Torneo continúa sin problemas. ¿Quién ganará el próximo combate? ¿Vengará OmegettoMon la caída de su hijo PailDratenksMon? ¿Notarán los Linternas Verdes que vigilan el Coliseo la ausencia de Gokyle?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **(#####################)**_

 **Nota:** ¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero he tenido varios problemas y no he podido publicar ni responder a nada hasta hoy. Las razones. Problemas de ordenador e Internet. Y motivos de salud. Tras un pequeño accidente, acabé con mi mano dereha herida y no he podido ni escribir. Por suerte he tenido vacaciones y he podido descansar este tiempo. Pero he vuelto. Espero que no hayan más complicaciones. La próxima historia que suba será sobre Digimon Z-Legends, la cual noto que tiene pocos seguidores.

Por otro lado, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Una nueva trama se abre en este fic. Un grupo de villanos ha entrado en acción. Y ahora, el grupo de Mehime tendrá más problemas. Como si no tuviera ya bastante con los villanos de "Centinelas" la pobre...

En el próximo capítulo, continúa el Torneo, volveremos a ver a las misteriosas Sailor Saiyan y Sailor Namek. Y veremos al viejo Kaioh Shin de hace 15 generaciones en acción. ¡En un mundo que no es el suyo! ¿Cual? ¡Lo sabreis en el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Significan mucho para mí. Y sobre lo de la 7ª Generación, solamente decirte, que buen ojo tienes.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí, esos también forman parte de Amalgam, pero no afectan para nada su poder. XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	33. ¡Fusión!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Biblos, Mehime, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, Tentatree, Gapo el genio de la charca, Arturika, Aviadros, Parallox, Etern, Lucas Dent, Sarah, Apokhaos, Omanor, Vana, Fásado, Ilegui, Patre, Seldam, Cabrada, Degrace y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **(################)**_

 _ **Capítulo 32: ¡Fusión! ¡El viejo Kaioh Shin conoce a la banda de Luffy!**_

 _ **(#################)**_

Nos encontramos en Tierra-OPvKS.

Los Sombero de Paja y Law habían vencido a Vergo y a Caesar Clown, y ahora, se dirigían a Dressrosa con el objetivo de acabar con Donquixote Doflamingo, Shichibukai y monarca de la isla.

Hasta aquí, la historia seguía igual que en Tierra-OP. Pero hay un pequeño factor que hará que la historia sea muy distinta.

En Punk Hazard, Barbamarrón encontró una espada muy rara y se la regaló a Luffy como señal de agradecimiento por haber derrotado a Caesar.

Pero como Luffy no tenía interés por las espadas, se la regaló a Zoro.

-Vaya espada más rara...-Dijo el espadachín mientras la miraba por todos lados.-¡Vamos a probarla!

Zoro comenzó a dar cortes en el aire mientras todos le miraban. Law, furioso porque nadie le hacía caso, usó su habilidad y partió la espada en dos.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Preguntó furioso Zoro mientras amenazaba con sus katanas a Law.

-¡Escuchadme! Si no nos centramos en Doflamingo, no podremos vencer a Kaido y a su legión de 500 Zoans artificiales.

-Ese Kaido... No suena tan peligroso como el individuo que me encerró en la espada.-Dijo una misteriosa voz. Todos se giraron y vieron como un extaño anciano miraba los traseros de Nami y Robin.

-¡Un viejo de piel rara! ¿Está enfermo?-Peguntó Luffy.

-¡Qué modales! ¡Yo soy un dios Kaioh Shin de hace 15 generaciones! Así que más respeto.

-¿Un dios? Ya le dimos una paliza a uno en Skypeia.

-Groseros... Yo soy un importante dios. Y como agradecimiento, os daré lo que querais.

-¡No molestes viejo!-Respondió furioso Law.-Tenemos que encargarnos de Doflamingo. No podemos perder tiempo con usted.

-Sin duda alguna, los jóvenes de hoy no tienen respeto por nada. Aún así, os daré un regalo por haberme liberado. Tomad.

El viejo Kaioh Shin se acercó a Robin y a Nami y les dio a cada una uno de los pendientes que el viejo dios llevaba en sus puntiagudas orejas. Robin se puso uno en la oreja izquierda mientras que Nami se puso el otro en su oreja derecha. Y de repente...

Los pendientes brillaron y las dos chicas se fusionaron en un solo ser.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó anonadada el nuevo ser.

-Os habeis fusionado.-Respondió el viejo Kaioh Shin.-Ahora sois una nueva persona.

-¿Una nueva persona? Bueno, ya que no soy ni Nami ni Robin, creo que ahora puedo llamarme Nabin.

-Tengo una pegunta, Nabin.-Dijo Brook mientras se acercaba a Nabin.-¿Tu ropa interior se ha fusionado también?

-¡BUENA PREGUNTA!-Añadieron Sanji, Kin'emon y el viejo Kaioh Shin. Nabin, furiosa, usó las habilidades de la fruta Hana Hana para golpear a los 4 pervertidos.

-¡Quiero probar!-Gritó Luffy. El capitán cogió los pendientes, se puso uno en la oreja. Y el otro se lo colocó en la orej opuesta a Law.

-¡MUGIWARA! ¡Yo no quie... ¡UAH!

Law y Luffy se fusionaron en un nuevo ser.

-Maldita sea...-Dijo el nuevo ser.-Creo que ahora, tendré que llamarme Lawffy...

-¡Mirad!-Dijo Ussop.-Parece que la fusión con Law ha hecho que Luffy sea más serio.

-¡Menudo alivio!-Respondieron todos.

Lawffy miró a Ussop y luego a Chopper. De inmediato, los ojos de Lawffy se volvieron estrellas y colocó los Pothala en las orejas de Chopper y Ussop, haciendo que estos dos se fusionen.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Ahora somos Chossop!-Gritó furioso la nueva fusión.

-Creo que ahora uniré a Zoro con San...-Lawffy iba a fusionar a Zoro con Sanji, pero el espadacín sacó una de sus katanas y amenazó a Lawffy.

-Ni se te ocurra unirme con el ceja rizada. De hecho, prefiero no unirme a nadie.

-¡Tarde!-Respondió Lawffy. Lawffy decidió unir a Zoro con Brook (el cual tenía el Pothala en el afro).

-¡Voy a matarte!-Gritó furioso Broro. Pero Lawffy lo ignoraba, ya que estaba ocupado fusionando a Franky con Sanji. Los dos se unieron en un nuevo ser llamado...

-¡Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm! ¡Franji!

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que os ha llamado la atención el poder de los Pothala. Que sepais que podeis viajar en el tiempo. Pero solamente al futuro. Pero por desgracia, para eso teneis que ser Kaioh Shins. Y por supuesto, el viaje en el tiempo es delito. Ni siquiera los dioses podemos viajar por el tiempo.

-Una historia muy interesante.-Dijo Nabin.-¿Pero cómo anulamos la fusión?

-No se puede.-R espondió el dios, dejando a los piratas helados.-Quedareis así para toda la vida. Pero miradlo así. Ahora sois muy fuertes. Ese Doflamingo ya no es rival para vosotros.

Y así, los MugiHeart partieron rumbo a Dressrosa. Y gracias a la ayuda del viejo Kaioh Shin, fusionaron a Kin' emon y a Kanjuro en Kan' emon y lograron derrotar a Dofl...

 _ **¡Bzzzzt! ¡Bzzzzt!**_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

 _ **Tierra-0000**_

Una Tierra en la que Goku y Clark Kent, entre otros personajes de ficción, son humanos normales y corrientes y un Universo donde no han habido amenazas graves.

Un universo cercano al núcleo del Megaverso.

En esta tierra, Lucas Dent, un chico de pelo negro, ropas negras y que tenía 15 años, estaba leyendo en su ordenador una historia que, curiosamente, narraba los sucesos de Tierra-OPvKS. Cuando de repente, la pantalla de su ordenador se volvió negra.

-¿Eh? ¿Interferencias? Pero si estoy usando mi ordenador, no la televisión. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lucas Dent tocó la pantalla del ordenador, y un misterioso brillo teletransportó a Lucas Dent a un lugar desconocido.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra-DBZS10.**_

Lucas Dent apareció en el cielo de ese universo. Concretamente, el joven de Tierra-0000 apareció en el mundo de los Kaioh Shins. Allí estaban dos de las mencionadas divinidades. Hannyabal y su aprendiz James. Lucas se escondió tras un árbol y escuchó su conversación.

-¿Qué es esto, maestro Hannyabal?

-James, estos son anillos temporales.

-¿Anillos temporales?

-Así es. Estos objetos se crean a partir de viajes en el tiempo.

-¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Pero usted dijo que eran ilegales?

-Sí, James. Lo son. Por eso la gran divinidad que protege el megaverso puso a distintos guerreros como guardianes del tiempo. Nadie ni nada puede viajar en el tiempo. ¡Es un tabú que nadie debe romper! A saber quien será el inconsciente que viajó en el tiempo... ¡Vamos James! Voy a mostrarte como funcionan. Pero vayamos al plano de los mortales.

Hannyabal y James viajaron a otro planeta. Lucas, misteriosamente, se vio arrastrado hacia el lugar al cual viajaron los dos dioses.

 _ **Planeta de los Aerodactylos. Tierra-DBZS10.**_

Los dioses y Lucas Dent aparecieron en el cielo de ese planeta.

-¿Qué es este mundo? ¿Es la primera vez que lo veo?

-Es normal que te hagas esas preguntas... ¡Este mundo no es de este universo!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Esto es obra del Dios de la Destrucción?

-No... Unas misteriosas interferencias que se comen universos crearon un boquete que comunicó el universo del cual procedía este planeta con el nuestro. Este planeta se vio arastrado por el boquete y acabó en nuestro universo. Desconozco si el universo sigue intacto o ha sido destruído por esa misteriosa amenaza. Ahora, observemos la raza que habita este mundo.

Los dos dioses miraron abajo y vieron como dos Aerodactylos, Aerodactyls antropomórficos, estaban peleando entre ellos.

-¡Pse! ¡Los mortales son un ejemplo de maldad! Usan el conocimiento que les dimos para hacer el mal-Dijo James.

-No digas eso. Vamos a viajar al futuro. A ver si sigues opinando lo mismo. Vamos a viajar en el tiempo. Concretamente 1000 años en el futuro. Y para eso usaré este anillo. Toma James, ponte este anillo en la misma oreja.

Hannyabal le dio uno de sus pothalas a James y este se lo puso en su oreja izquierda.

-Si me lo hubiera puesto en la otra oreja, ahora mismo estariamos fusionados.

-Cierto James. ¿No te gustaría fusionarte conmigo?

-Aaaah...

-¡Es broma! Ahora vamos. Grita conmigo, ¡Mil años!

Los dos Dioses, y Lucas Dent, viajaron 1000 años en el futuro. Allí, los tres vieron que los Aerodactylos lograron desarrollar una cultura.

-¡Mira!-Exclamó Hannyabal asombrado.-¡Los Aerodactylos han logrado desarrollar una cultura!

Hannyabal, James y Lucas miraban a los Aerodactylos con atención. Pero Lucas se dio cuenta, de que James miraba con asco a aquellos mortales que estaba estudiando junto con su maestro. Y de repente, una voz sonó en la cabeza del chico.

 **Pronto, ese joven dios será una amenaza para más de tres universos. Debes tener cuidado en un futuro con el aprendiz de Kaioh Shin James.**

-¿Eh? ¿Quién hay ahí?

Lucas desapareció, en el momento en el que Hannyabal y James iban a girarse y ver quién había hablado.

Lucas viajó por un túnel que conectaba ese universo con una línea temporal paralela de un universo paralelo. Por el viaje, Lucas se fijó de que habían unos borrones negros que se comían la realidad.

-¿Qué serán esas cosas?

 **Esas cosas son seres sin inteligencia llamadas Glitch. Son seres creados por culpa de un viaje entre megaversos. Ahora, y por culpa de ese viajero, los Glitches se están comiendo la realidad, haciendo que mundos se mezclen o sean totalmente erradicados. Incluso hay gente de corazón impuro que se aprovecha de esto y se hace pasar por gente nativa del universo en el que acaba y se dedica a cambiar su historia para mal.**

Lucas continuó viajando, hasta que llegó a Tierra-DBZS7/2. Un mundo similar al Universo 7 del Multiverso Dragon Ball. Pero las ciudades estaban destruídas. Y el cielo estaba totalmente nublado. Lucas vio como dos personas, un chico y una chica, corrían hacia un edificio en el que ponía Capsule Corp. De repente, un remolino emergió de las negras nubes y comenzó a disparar esferas de energía hacia los dos jóvenes.

-¡Cuidado Tsubasa!

Las esferas golpearon a la chica, la cual cayó inconsciente al suelo. El chico, que respondía al nombre de Kiriha fue corriendo hacia ella. Del remolino emergió un ser cuyo aspecto recordaba al de un caballero de la Edad Media.

-¡ChaosDukeMon!

-¿ChaosDukeMon?

 **Así es. Esta criatura es obra de ese aprendiz de Kaioh Shin llamado James. Y gracias a él, está a punto de convertir este Universo en su mundo ideal. Si el joven héroe de este mundo no logra derrotarlo, el Megaverso estará en peligro.**

-Otra vez esa voz...-Dijo Lucas antes de desaparecer.

El chico, ya cansado de tanto fenómeno extraño y cansado también de oir voces en su cabeza, viajó a un universo que estaba cerca de Tierra-DBZS7/2. Lucas apareció en el cielo de Pueblo Paleta. Concretamente el Pueblo Paleta de Tierra-PK616. A diferencia de otros Pueblos Paletas, este Pueblo Paleta parecía una versión más reducida de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¿Dónde estaré?

De repente, una explosión llamó la atención de Lucas. Dicha explosión destruyó varios edificios. Un chico con ropas raras salió del humo muy malherido. Tras el chico aparecieron el Doctor Octillery, villano de ese universo y MorBu, un majin con ropas similares a las de Morlun que viajaba de universo en universo con el fin de absorber a los seres del Megaverso cuya afuerza vital sea muy poderosa.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó alegre el Doctor Octillery.-¡Hoy será el día en el que Spinarak Man, mi más odiado enemigo, muera!

-Y ahora, Ash Ketchum, Spinarak Man, te absorberé. Tu fuerza vital es muy poderosa. Y no puedo permitir que una fuerza así exista.

Morbu comenzó a cubrir a Spinarak Man con una masa rosa. Lucas quería ir a ayudar, pero no podía.

 **No intervengas. Tú solamente mira.**

-Es muy frustrante esto...-Dijo Lucas mientras veía como Spinarak Man estaba a punto de ser devorado por MorBu.

-¡Jua! ¡Menudo perdedor!

De repente, un rayo fulminó la masa que cubría a Spinarak Man y de un portal emergieron Capitán Kanto de Tierra-PK616 y dos héroes de dos universos diferentes que ya lucharon en una ocasión junto a Spinarak Man. Ellos eran Spider Mazinger (Tierra-GN616) y DokuguMan (Tierra-DA616).

-Kouji... Taichi...-Dijo Ash antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Nieto! ¿Todavía piensas luchar junto a Spinarak Man? ¡No te inyecté el suero del Super Soldado para que lo usaras contra mí!

-¡Calla viejo! ¡No soy aliado de nadie! ¡Solo lucho para demostrarle al mundo que soy el mejor héroe de la Tierra! ¿Y a ti no te da vergüenza aliarte con un demonio que planea destruir la Tierra?

-¡Qué me importa la Tierra si puedo acabar con Spinarak Man! ¡MorBu! Él es mi nieto, pero no me importa ya lo que le pase. ¡Acaba con él!

-Parecen fuertes.-Dijo MorBu mientras analizaba a sus tres oponentes.-Veamos de lo que son capaces.

MorBu comenzó a luchar contra Capitán Kanto, Spider-Mazinger y DokuguMan. Lucas veía como los 3 héroes, luchando juntos, tenían alguna posibilidad contra el majin interdimensional. MorBu lanzó un rayo rosa contra los héroes, estos lo esquivaron. Pero el rayo alcanzó a la gente que había tras ellos y fueron convertidos en chocolatinas. Capitán Kanto y DokuguMan atacaron a la vez a MorBu, pero el majin se los quitó de encima. Doctor Octillery atacó a su nieto, pero Spider Mazinger protegió a Capitán Kanto agarrando con sus enormes manos al científico chiflado.

-Ese MorBu... Es un ser terrible...

 **MorBu no es lo más temible. Otro espectador es la verdadera amenaza.**

Lucas vio que, volando sobre un planeador, estaba Giovanni, más conocido en esa Tiera como Green Sableye.

-¡Ji! ¡Viajes entre universos! Suena interesante...-Dijo el villano.

Lucas dejó de mirar a Green Sableye y centró su atención en MorBu, el cual estaba acumulando energía en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-Preguntó Spider Mazinger.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, MorBu?-Preguntó el Doctor Octillery a su aliado.

-Voy a estallar. Pienso llevarme por delante a estos molestos insectos. ¡Sois tan débiles que me aburre luchar contra vosotros!

-C... ¡¿Cómo?!

Capitán Kanto agarró a Spinarak Man, y él y sus aliados intentaron escapar. El Doctor Octillery también comenzó a correr. Y justo cuando MorBu iba a saltar en mil pedazos, un portal se abrió y una construcción verde aprisionó a MorBu. El Majin estalló en mil pedazos, pero la ciudad se salvó a tiempo.

-¡Aquí está Peter Parker, el Ultimate Green Lantern! Perdón por el retraso, pero una especie de serpiente negra gigantesca comenzó a perseguirme. Por suerte, algo llamó su atención y dejó de atacarme.

-¿Una enorme serpiente? ¡Deja de decir burradas!-Respondió Capitán Kanto. Ultimate Green Lantern se llevó a MorBu, a Spider Mazinger y a DokuguMan a sus respectivos universos.

 **Esa temible serpiente... Ese es el peor villano que jamás pudo existir. Apokhaos. La criatura contra la cual tu y 4 guerreros más os tendreis que enfrentar. Ahora, antes de venir con nosotros, debes ver como actúa este villano.**

Lucas desapareció de Tierra-PK616 y fue a otra Tierra. Una Tierra llamada Tierra-SM281293. Lucas apareció en Juuban, pero era un Juuban diferente al de los universos SMA y SM. Este Juuban estaba devastado y apenas habían signos de vida. Lucas avanzaba por las ruinas de la ciudad, hasta que una explosión llamó su atención. Muchas más tuvieron lugar cerca de la primera. Lucas fue corriendo hacia el lugar de las explosiones y vio a 10 chicas que llevaban vestidos de princesa con detalles de uniforme de marinera.

-¿Esas son las Marineras Guerreras?-Preguntó Lucas confuso.-Si no recuerdo mal, sus uniformes no eran así.

 **Estas Marineras Guerreras fueron modificadas con el sagrado poder de Lady Mehime. Y al igual que Shining Sailor Moon de Tierra-SMA2, usaron ese tremendo poder para erradicar a Sailor Chaos y todo su mal de una vez por todas. Pero su batalla contra el mal no terminó ahí. Como iban a imaginar que males de fuera de su mundo las atacarían.**

Lucas miró como Tempus Pluto, Hakai Saturn y Golden Venus fueron las primeras en atacar a su enemiga Seldam, una esbirra directa de Lord Quimecha.

-¡Chrono Freeze!

-¡Alpha Omega Revolution!

-¡Golden Crescent Beauty!

Seldam creó una barrera que repelió los 3 ataques. Los ataques chocaron contra una flota de Lord Quimecha que acababa de llegar a ese Universo. Mermaid Neptune y Ethereous Uranus vieron como miles de naves invadían el espacio aéreo de Juuban.

-No paran de venir...

-No te quejes Uranus. Nuestra misión es aniquilar al invasor que viene de más allá del Sistema Solar.

-Tienes razón. ¡Space Burst Tornado!

-¡Submarine Destruction!

Uranus y Neptune atacaron a la flota con dos tornados, uno de aire y otro de agua. Los dos ataques chocaron y la explosión resultante del choque aniquiló la flota totalmente. Pero aún así, las naves del ejército de Lord Quimecha no dejaban de venir. Phoenix Mars, Gnosis Mercury e Imperial Jupiter decidieron atacar a la flota antes de que pudieran iniciar el ataque.

-¡Burning Star Crusher!

-¡Freezing Melody!

-¡Royal Spark Shock!

Los ataques de las 3 Marineras Guerreras fulminaron lo que quedaba de la flota de Seldam. Lucas estaba asombrado ante el poder de las Marineras Guerreras, pero la villana no estaba preocupada.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien.-Dijo Seldam mientras comenzaba a volar.-Pero necesitareis más que eso para vencer a Lord Quimecha y al amo Grozzler.

Seldam chasqueó sus dedos y una nave apareció de la nada. De la nave emergió Golden Freezer. O concretamente, un clon del Freezer de Tierra-Z (Universo 7).

-Divertíos con él. ¡Adiós!

Seldam desapareció de ese universo. Las Guerreras iban a ir tras ella, pero el clon de Golden Freezer comenzó su ataque. Las Guerreras iban a atacar, pero Mysterious Moon se lanzó contra el clon del temible tirano galáctico.

-¡Silver Moon: Crystal Power Flash!

Una fuerte luz plateada iluminó el planeta Tierra. Al abrir los ojos, Lucas veía a las Guerreras, pero no veía al clon de Golden Freezer por ningún lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Freezer?

 **Eliminado totalmente.**

-¿Y la gente de la Tierra? ¿Han caído todos a manos de ese Lord Quimecha y esa Seldam?

 **A salvo en la Luna. Mysterious Moon reconstruyó el Milenio de Plata y llevó allí a toda la población de la Tierra para que estuvieran a salvo de los ataques de Lord Quimecha. Allí, el Cuarteto de Sailors, Mysterious Chibi Moon, Endymion y los gatos protegen a la gente de constantes ataques. Y ahora, Lucas, es hora de que nos conozcas en persona.**

Lucas desapareció de Tierra-SM281293 y apareció en el mismo nucleo del Megaverso. Lucas apareció en el templo que en una ocasión acogió a 15 elegidos que lucharon contra las fuerzas de Parallox durante la Crisis en los Universos Infinitos. Allí, habían tres seres esperando al joven Lucas. Ellos eran Patre, Ilegui y Fásado, tres Guardianes del Universo "ascendidos" a Guardianes del Megaverso. Y Fásado era su único miembro femenino.

-Bienvenido Lucas.-Dijo Ilegui.-Nosotros somos los Guardianes del Megaverso. Y te hemos estado evaluando a t jóvenes más de tu Universo a los que pronto conoceras.

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo intención de luchar contra nadie. Ni siquiera sé defensa básica. ¿Cómo esperais que luche contra seres como MorBu, James el Kaioh Shin o Seldam?

-No te preocupes por eso.-Dijo Fásado.-Nosotros te daremos un poder que el supremo Cabrada ha estado preparando para vosotros 5. Y con él, no tendreis rival. Y queremos que useis el poder que se os dará para compensar las malas acciones y tramas secretas que el antiguo e único Guardián del Megaverso que actuaba en este Templo hacía.

 **¡Beep! ¡Beep!**

-Debemos dejar de momento esta charla.-Dijo Patre mirando un monitor con forma triangular.-Tenemos visita no deseada y debe ser atendida con urgencia. Lucas Dent, tú debes esperarnos aquí.

Patre, Ilegui y Fásado abandonaron la sala donde estaba Lucas. El chico vio desde el monitor como los 3 guadianes aparecieron fuera del templo para recibir a un hombre con barba y ropas negras.

-¡Abandona este Santo lugar, villano!-Gritaron los 3 Guardianes al unísono.

-¡Je! Viejos locos. ¡A un lado! ¡Este Megaverso le pertenece a Omanor, y lo moldearé según me plazca! ¡Yo decidiré que pasa y que no! ¡Todos debeis obedecerme!

-O si no, moriremos, ¿verdad?-Respondió con ironía Patre.

-¡Ju! ¡Un guardián con emociones! ¿Vais a luchar contra mí o me mandareis Linternas Arco Iris?

-Nuestra fuerza de defensa no es ningún Cuerpo de Linternas, villano.-Dijo Ilegui.

-¡Cuerpo de Royal Sailors! ¡A nosotros!-Gritó Fásado mientras alzaba su corto brazo. Del cielo, cayeron 4 rayos de luz.

-¿Royal Sailors?-Preguntaron confusos Omanor y Lucas.

Ante Ilegui, Fásado y Patre aparecieron DynasUranus, LordKnightNeptune, CraniumPluto y OmegaSaturn.

-¿Solamente habéis respondido vosotros?-Preguntó Fásado.

-Sí, Guardiana.-Respondió con educación CraniumPluto.-ImperialDraMoon y los demás están actuando como escoltas de Lady Mehime y el Gran Arquitecto Urano, los cuales han ido a hacer una visita de cortesía al Gran Arquitecto Ultimate Dimentor del Megaverso-U la manifestación de ese Megaverso. Ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre de esa Entidad Cósmica...

-No te preocupes por eso, CraniumPluto.-Dijo DynasUranus mientras se preparaba para combatir contra Omanor.-Un enemigo ha osado invadir Tierra Sagrada. ¡Y es nuestro deber fulminarlo! ¡Dragon Shaking!

DynasUranus creó varios dragones de energía y los lanzó contra Omanor. Omanor hizo aparecer de la nada un orbe oscuro y absorbió los ataques. Luego, la esfera liberó un brillo oscuro como la noche, liberó los dragones de energía y golpeó a DynasUranus con ellos. DynasUranus cayó al suelo mientras LordKnightNeptune fue corriendo hacia su compañero caído.

-¡DynasUranus!

-¡Tonto! ¡No bajes la guardia!

-¡Haz caso a tu querido amigo! ¡Por lo visto, sabe dar buenos consejos!

Omanor comenzó a volar y, gracias al poder de su orbe oscuro, creó cuatro dragones oscuros que se lanzaron directmente contra los Royal Sailors.

-¡Dead Waltz!

CraniumPluto liberó una esfera rosa hecha de energía sónic contra los dragones. El ataque solamente logró fulminar a 2 de ellos. Los otros dragones continuaban avanzando, cuando LordKnightNeptune tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Deep Masquerade!

A gran velocidad, LordKnightNeptune dio vueltas alrededor de los dos dragones mientras les atacaba. LordKnightNeptune dejó de moverse a gran velocidad y los dragones acabaron reducidos a átomos.

-¡Ju! Tonto de mí al creer que ese ataque iba a acabar con vosotros 7... Ahora...

Omanor iba a usar otra vez su orbe oscuro, pero OmegaSaturn golpeó con su guadaña la orbe y ésta se perdió en el Vacio entre Universos. Luego OmegaSaturn lanzó u ataque contra Omanor.

-¡All Delete Revolution!

-¡Maldito engendro!

-¡LARGO!

Los tres Guardianes del Megaverso alzaron sus brazos al unísono y abrieron un portal que abdujo a Omanor y lo sacó del lugar. Omanor desapareció, no sin antes jurar venganza hacia a los presentes. Los Royal Sailors regresaron a sus puestos, es decir, copias de los planetas, satélites y asteroides del Sistema Solar que ahora orbitaban alrededor del Núcleo del Megaverso. Y los Guardianes regresaron junto a Lucas Dent al interior del templo. Lucas, que lo había visto todo desde el monitor, estaba asombrado.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?-Preguntó Lucas.

-Los Royal Sailors, 13 guerreros cuyo universo, Tierra-DMSM, fue destruído hace tiempo por las fuerzas de Grozzler. Ellos sobrevivieron a la masacre, y Mehime, al reconstruir su mundo, también creó copias de los Royal Senshis. Al no tener un lugar al que ir, Mehime les ofreció quedarse aquí y actuar como guardianes del Núcleo megaversal.

-¿Y no pueden ellos luchar contra esas amenazas que he visto en mi viaje?-Preguntó Lucas.

-No. Su misión es proteger este lugar y a Mehime de amenazas como la que acabas de ver. Pallestro los creo como compensación por el fiasco con el ya mencionado anterior Guardián del Megaverso.

-¿Y quién es ese Guardián?

-No lo recordamos. Nadie en este Megaverso lo recuerda. Ni siquiera visitantes como Dimentor. Lo que sí recordamos es el pecado que se reveló posteriormente en sus archivos secretos.

-¿Pecado?

-Sí. El anterior gurdián, en secreto, liberó a Parallox, el cual inició el evento que conocemos como "Crisis en Universos Infinitos". Lo hizo con el mismo objetivo con el que realizó el experimento que le unió al Megaverso. Quería quitarse de enmedio a Mehime y ocupar su lugar. Pero Parallox no seguía su plan, así que reunió a 15 guerreros para que lo eliminaran. Cuando notó que Parallox envió a MasteMon aquí, pensó que era para eliminar a Mehime, pero pensó mal. Parallox quería quitarse a la competencia de encima. Y el guardián, en sus últimos segundos de vida, se aseguró de fastidiar el plan de Parallox. Y por culpa de eso, ahora nadie recuerda su existencia. Y su nombre es un tabú en todo el Omniverso.

-Ya veo...

-Lucas, me gustaría que conocieras al villano que queremos que venzas. Mira el monitor.-Lucas miró hacia el monitor. En él aparecieron imágenes de una gigantesca serpiente negra con manchas rojas que estaba enroscada en un universo.

-Esa cosa... Recuerdo que aquel héroe llamado Peter Parker, el Ultimate Green Lantern, mencionó que una enorme sepiente negra le atacó antes de desaparecer. Vosotros la llamasteis Apokhaos, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Lucas. Apokhaos, un viejo mal nacido de la misma oscuridad y cuyo nombre aparecía en las mitologías de universos ya extintos. Él fue el primero en intentar atacar este sacro lugar. Pero una novata Mehime logró sellarlo con la ayuda del hechicero Cabrada. Y hoy, algo lo liberó, y Apokhaos planea continuar con lo que dejó hace eones. Conquistar la realidad e inundarla con pura oscuridad. Apokhaos no dudará en enviar a sus ejércitos para hacer realidad su sueño. Algunos de sus generales y aliados ya han comenzado a moverse.

-¿Y por qué no enviais a esos Royal Sailors o a los Elegidos antes mencionados en lugar de esperar?

-No seas impaciente. Primero debemos esperar a que lleguen los otros 4 elegidos y averiguar cuales serán los movimientos de Apokhaos. Solamente entonces podremos actuar, Lucas.

Lucas, nervioso, no dejaba de mirar a la imagen de Apokhaos.

 **En otro lugar.**

El temible Apokhaos flotaba por el Vacio entre Universos tras haber conquistado él en persona un universo. El villano se detuvo en cuanto un enorme ONVI apareció ante él.

-¡Vana! ¡Infórmame!

Del OVNI emergió una mujer vampiro que llevaba ropas plateadas ajustadas al cuerpo. Su pelo era rosado, largo y rizado. Y sus ojos eran rojos como la misma sangre.

-Amo. Mis Lycantrones han localizado el escondite de Cabrada, el Planeta Tariel. En cuanto me dé la orden, atacaremos a ese insecto.

-Calma, querida mía. Cabrada es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos del Megaverso, por no decir el más poderoso. Primero quiero averiguar que está haciendo en ese laboratorio. En cuanto lo averigues, destrúyelo todo.

-¡Bien Amo! No quedará de ese lugar ni el recuerdo.

-¡AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Un nuevo mal se ha añadido a la larga lista de villanos que quieren conquistarlo todo. Parallox, Grozzler, Etern y ahora Apokhaos. ¿Lograrán Lucas y sus misteriosos aliados derrotar a este antiguo mal y a su aliada Vana? ¿Qué acciones tomaran los otros villanos ante la aparición de Apokhaos?

Lo sabremos pronto...

 _ **########**_

 _ **Coliseo de Pallestro.**_

.-¡Bien! ¡Vigésimocuarto combate! ¡Branshall·Dio·Teach de Tierra-JJOP contra Daichi de Tierra-DQS! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

Los dos aludidos subieron al ring.

-¡Wryyyhahahaahaa! ¡Hazte un favor y ríndete mocoso!-Exclamó con prepotencia Branshall·Dio·Teach.-No quiero perder mi tiempo con un mocoso.

-¡No lo subestimes!-Gritó desde el público Umipop, un amigo de Daichi de Tierra-DQS.-Daichi ha logrado derrotar ya a 4 de los Generales del Ejército del Gran Rey Demonio Red Burn.

-¿Es eso cierto, niño? Si tú has sido capaz de semejante hazaña, eso quiere decir dos cosas. O eres muy fuerte o ese ejército un grupo de perdedores que no pueden ni con un niño. ¡Wryhahahahaha!

-Se nota que no conoce al Ejército de Red Burn.-Dijo Ikkel, el antigua General de las Fuerzas Inmortales del Ejército de Red Burn y ahora aliado de Daichi.-Pero este Branshall·Dio·Teach parece bastante fuerte. Creo que incluso él podría vencer fácilmente al mismo Hadcolo.

-Yo espero que gane...-Dijo preocupada Liomi, la joven princesa de Papunika mientras abrazaba a una pequeña criatura llamada Gomel Sun.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

El arbitro Boudler dio la señal de inicio. Daichi desenvainó su espada y dio un gran salto hacia Branshall·Dio·Teach. Pero el vampiro pirata lo único que hizo fue levantar su brazo derecho.

-¡The World! ¡Kuroozu!-Branshall·Dio·Teach creó un vórtice de oscuridad y atrajó a Daichi. El vampiro lo agarró con fuerza y a continuación, lo estampó en el suelo.-¡Observa el poder de mi Stand Yami The World! ¡No eres más que un mosquito para mí! Ríndete y deja que pase a la siguente ronda, donde me esperarán rivales poderosos.

Branshall·Dio·Teach siguió estampando a Daichi contra el suelo. Pero pronto se detuvo, cuando vio que el chico estaba malherido. Branshall·Dio·Teach arrojó a Daichi al suelo y se preparó para abandonar el ring.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿No vas a contar?-Le preguntó con autoridad Branshall·Dio·Teach a Boudler. El árbitro, asustado, comenzó a contar. Branshall·Dio·Teach comenzó a sonreir cuando vio que su oponente no se levantaba y el árbitro estaba más cerca del 10.

-¡Meh! No merece la pena que siga aquí.

Branshall·Dio·Teach iba a bajar del ring, cuando de repente, escuchó al público soltar gritos de sorpresa. Branshall·Dio·Teach se giró y vio como Daichi se había reincorporado y tenía una misteriosa marca en la frente.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esa marca?!

-¡UOH!-Exclamó asombrado Boudler.-¡En la frente de Daichi ha aparecido la marca del Caballero Dragón del Coraje!

-¡¿Caballero Dragón del Coraje?! ¡Explícate!-Exigió Branshall·Dio·Teach al árbitro.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Sería recibir ayuda externa. Y tendría que descalificarte por eso.

De repente, un aura doraada cubrió a Daichi. Branshall·Dio·Teach no se dio cuenta de que Daichi le había hecho un corte en el pecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡The World! ¡Tiempo detente!

Usando su Stand, Branshall·Dio·Teach detuvo el tiempo. Pero se llevó un susto al ver que Daichi estaba delante suyo.

-¡Qué rápidez! Aprovecharé que he detenido el tiempo para arrancarle la cabeza... ¡UAAAAAAAH!

Branshall·Dio·Teach vio que, antes de detener el tiempo, Daichi le cortó un brazo. El dolor le hizo perder la concentración y el tiempo volvió a fluir.

-¡Aiolovan Strash!

Daichi hizo un corte vertical y partió en dos a Branshall·Dio·Teach. El vampio murió en el acto, para sorpresa de todos.

¡Branshall·Dio·Teach de Tierra-JJOP ha muerto! ¡Daichi de Tierra-DQS es, sorprendentemente, el ganador de este combate!

Daichi recuperó el sentido, vio que había ganado el combate y regresó junto a sus amigos. Pallestro, desde su asiento, no dejaba de mirar a la misteriosa criatura Gomel Sun.

-"No sé cómo, esa criatura ha hecho realidad el deseo de la Princesa de Papunika."

-¡Vigésimo quinto combate! ¡Sailor Mana de Tierra-111998 contra... ¡AAAH! ¡ELLOS NO!

La piel de Boudler se volvió blanca como la nieve. Parecía que hubiera visto al mismo demonio.

-Boudler. Debes hacer bien tu trabajo. O te castigaré...

-¡SÍ AMO PALLESTRO! ¡Sailor Mana de Tierra-111998 contra la Neo-Emperatriz Serenity, miembro fundador de los Injustice Power Society of Dark Avengers de Tierra-1274!

Sailor Mana subió al ring. En sus ojos se veía tristeza. Ella esperaba encontrarse en ese Coliseo a los Centinelas del Infinito, héroes que protegieron su mundo del General Bravirdo y del Profeta de Parallox.

Por otro lado, la Neo-Emperatriz Serenity apareció acompañada por Owlman, el Vicealmirante Luffy, UltraBoy, Kouji y su Mazinger Z, Hikari y BlackTailMon y Quint. El resto de la IPSA se quedó en Tierra-1274 para asegurarse de que nadie se alzara en su ausencia.

-He analizado a esa Sailor Mana. Parece ser que es la equivalente de nuestra Sailor Saturn.-Dijo Owlman.

-Vaya. Has hecho tus deberes, Owlman.-Dijo UltraBoy. Owlman sacó un pedazo de kritonita y la puso delante de UltraBoy. El chico se debilitó y Owlman aprovechó para darle una tremenda paliza.

-Habla con más respeto, chico. Si te acogí en mi grupo fue para convertirte en alguien útil. Alguien de quien Ultraman no sienta vergüenza ajena. Te diré un secreto, Ultraman planeaba enviar a UltraGirl para eliminarte. Pero le convencí para que te diera otra oportunidad. Le dije que te convertería en un auténtico soldado. No hagas que me arrepienta.

-S... Sí...-Dijo UltraBoy mientras se incorporaba. Los demás no dejaban de mofarse de su compañero. El que más se reía era Luffy. El vicealmirante dejó de reirse en cuanto vio que MagiGarp estaba cerca de él.

-¡ERES EL NIETO QUE SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO TENER! ¡UN AUTÉNTICO MARINE!

Luffy de Tierra-1274 agarró a MagiGarp por la cola y lo encerró dentro de un cubo de basura que tenía cerca.

-Viejo estúpido...

Mientras, en el ring, Sailor Mana y la Neo-Emperatriz Serenity estaban preparadas para combatir.

-¿Sabes? En mi tierra había una Sailor como tú. Saturn. Mi leal sierva que aniquiló infinidad de planetas. Incluso dejó en ruinas el imperio de ese bondadoso Freezer y mató al tonto de su hermano. Ni siquiera el generoso emperador de Sh'iar D'Ken pudo con ella. Pero todo se estropeó el día en el que su padre y ella invadieron el Sistema Tau. Fueron poseidos por dos criaturas de corazón puro llamadas Germatoid y Mistress 9. Vinieron a la Tierra, mí Tierra, para acabar con la tiranía de la IPSA. ¿Te imaginas cómo acabó la historia? Uranus, Neptune y Pluto acabaron con Germatoid y sus homúnculos traidores. Y yo misma acabé con Mistress 9.

-¿Qué insinuas? ¿Qué porqué soy igual que esa Saturn, acabaré como ella?

-¡EXACTO! ¡No eres tan tonta como pareces! ¡Jajajaja! Me lo pasaré muy bien contigo...

-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

-"¡Vamos Mana! Debes luchar, no puedes depender de gente como Subaru o Jupiter..."

Sailor Mana hizo aparecer su guadaña y atacó a Serenity. Pero la malvada soberana comenzó a volar y esquivó el ataque.

-Patético...

Serenity hizo aparecer su Cristal Oscuro y creó una ráfaga de energía oscura que lanzó contra Mana. La Sailor se protegió con una barrera de energía.

-Su ataque es fuerte...

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUERE!

Serenity aumentó la potencía de su ataque. La energía comenzó a destruir parte del ring. Y algunos rayos de oscuridad golpeaban aleatoriamente a las gradas. Por suerte, Pallestro protegió al público con una potente barrera. Sailor Mana comenzaba a sufrir. Hacía poco que se había convertido en Sailor y no sabía controlar sus poderes del todo. Y la barrera comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¡AH!

-¡AHORA!

Serenity aumentó la potencia y destruyó la barrera. El ataque golpeó a Mana, la cual salió malherida por los aires y perdió la conciencia. Lo último que escuchó fue a Serenity reir como una loca y decir:

-¡Beryl! ¡Neherenia! ¡Diamante! ¡Todos los que me han desafiado han caído fulminados! ¡Y tú no eras una excepción! ¡BWAHAHAHAHA!

-"¿Es así cómo acabó?"

 **"Mana"**

-"¿Eh?"

De repente, Sailor Mana despertó en medio de un vacío morado. Y ante ella apareció otra Sailor Mana.

-"Mana. Debes desbloquear todo tu poder"

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"Soy Guardian Mana. Soy tu espíritu guardián. Muchas gracias por haber protegido la Tierra de Arael. Ahora, despierta como la auténtica Guerrera de la Destrucción."

Guardian Mana puso un dedo en la frente de Mana y un potente brillo iluminó el vacío morado. En el Coliseo, el cuerpo de Sailor Mana, el cual estaba a punto de caer fuera del ring, comenzó a brillar. El uniforme de Sailor Mana cambió al uniforme de Super Sailor. Y a continuación, cambió al uniforme de Eternal Sailor. De un golpe, Sailor Mana había llegado al zenith de su poder gracias al espíritu de su vida anterior que residía en ella. Eternal Sailor Mana se teletransportó rápidamente al ring. Serenity estaba furiosa al ver que su rival no había caído fuera del ring.

-Peor para ti. Ahora tendré que matarte para ganar...

-¡QUÉ HACES SERENITY!-Gritó Owlman.-¡Si no ganas, te las verás con UltraMan!

-¡Cállate, buho pesado! ¡Yo no obedezco a nadie! ¡Muere niña!

Serenity comenzó a crear una esfera de energía. Pero Eternal Sailor Mana fue más rápida y creó una esfera de energía blanca.

-Siente el poder de la aniquilación...

Eternal Sailor Mana liberó la energía y destruyó todo lo que había en el ring, incluyendo a Serenity.

Boudler coniguió sobrevivir y anunció el final del combate.

-¡Serenity ha sido eliminada! ¡Sailor Mana de Tierra-111998 es la ganadora!

Gracias a Pallestro, Mana no acabó convertida en un bebé y apareció en la Enfermería donde Bella la trató. Al ver eso, mucha gente se alegró de no participar en el Torneo. Otra se alegró de participar en él. Y otra se arrepiente ahora de no poder participar. Como por ejemplo el Linterna Verde Gokhal.

-¡Vaya! Me hubiera gustado participar en el Torneo...

-Y a mí... Pero esos Kaioshin Guardianes lo prohibieron. Dijeron que nosotros debiamos etar disponibles por si necesitabamos ir a nuestro mundo a detener alguna crisis...

En ese momento, Videssica, nueva Linterna Verde, se acercó a Gokhal y a Guygeta.

-¿Habéis visto a Gohyle? Hace un buen rato que no le veo...

Mientras, Owlman estaba furioso a la vez que nervioso.

-¡Mierda! Mi reputación y mi puesto en la Liga de la Injusticia están en peligro por este fracaso...

Por otro lado, Pallestro y Sailor Alakazam seguían hablando.

\- Ya queda poco para la nueva Crisis...

-No te alteres, Sabrina. Disfruta del Torneo. Ya que ahora viene un combate que llevo tiempo esperando ver. ¿Cuál será la máquina más poderosa?

Boudler subió al reconstruído ring y anunció el siguiente combate.

-¡Vigésimo sexto combate! ¡Evazinger de Tierra-NGMZ contra el Rey Monddie de la difunta Tierra-115534!

Tierra-115534 llamó la atención a MegaBoy, que estaba sentado al lado de su nuevo amigo Amalgam, el cual estaba más preocupado por otro asunto.

-¿Tierra-115534? Esa denominación es similar a la de mi universo...

-Tu mundo y el de Monddie son el mismo esencialmente. Pero tras una Crisis, Mehime renovó tu universo.-Respondió Amalgam.-Monddie, la amalgama de Freddie y el Rey Mondo... ¿Cómo escaparía a la destrucción del Anti-Moniyonder y a la captura de Babiac?

Por otro lado, el Ataru de la HPSW, miraba a Monddie. Por algún motivo, le recordaba al Freddie de su Universo.

Monddie y el enorme Evazinger subieron al ring.

-¿Mi oponente es así de pequeño? Lo tendré fácil.-Dijo Konji Ikabuto, el piloto del mecha negro y morado.

-No me suestimes. ¡Además! El combate no ha comenzado aún. ¡Espada de Damocles!-Usando el poder de su increible espada, Monddie aumentó su tamaño y se convirtió en el Super Rey Golden Monddie.-El terror no ha hecho más que comenzar...

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡La realeza primero!

Monddie atacó a Evazinger con su espada e hizo un profundo corte en el pecho del robot. El golpe lo sintió su piloto Konji.

-¡Ten esto! ¡Y esto! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Monddie no dejaba de atacar brutalmente a Evazinger. Konji no tenía muchas ganas de luchar, y apenas podía reaccionar.-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ganaré este patético torneo y le pediré a la lámpara que reconstruya mi mundo! Y luego lo gobernaré... ¡Bwahahahaha!

Kendo Ikabuto, padre de Konji, miraba la batalla desde su universo.

-¡Activad el Dummy Plug! No dejaré que una marioneta de otro mundo destruya a esa unidad.

De repente, Konji perdió el control de su mecha. Evazinger soltó un rugido que se escuchó por todo el Coliseo.

-¡RAAWWWWL!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso esa chatarra se cree un lobo o qué? ¡DEGENERADO! ¡ESTÁS PARA QUE TE ENCIERREN, LOCO!-Gritó Subamentor desde su sitio mientras tiraba algunas palomitas al mecha.

El Evazinger se avalanzó sobre Monddie. El rey mecánico intentó atacar con su espada, pero Evazinger agarró los brazos de Monddie y se los arrancó. Monddie soltó un tremendo grito de sufrimiento. Evazinger comenzó brutalmente a golpear con sus puños la cara de Monddie. Luego, con sus manos, comenzó a apretar la cabeza de Monddie y entonces, ante el asombro del público, Evazinger se la arrancó. Al no tener un oponente ante él, Evazinger dejó de moverse. Konji, como muchos en el Coliseo, estaba aterrado dentro del mecha.

-M... ¡Monddie ha muerto! ¡O ha sido destruído! ¡Evazinger gana!

Konji tomó el control de su mecha y se fue corriendo a fuera del Coliseo. Mientras huía asustado, Konji Ikabuto, el piloto del Evazinkaiser 13 de Tierra-NGMK, lo miraba desde el público.

-Han usado el Dummy System... Así que tú estás aún bajo el yugo de padre...

Boudler subió al ring para anunciar el próximo combate.

-Primero quiero anunciar que todavía quedan seis combates para que acabe la primera ronda. Y ahora... ¡Vigésimo séptimo combate! ¡Gokunikuman de Tierra-DBK contra... ¡NO! ¡Ivanseid de Tierra-4721X! ¡Uno de los pocos villanos que ha logrado aniquilar a la JPSA más famosa de este Megaverso!

-¡Así es, gusano!-Dijo Ivanseid mientras aparecía en el ring. El cielo se volvió oscuro y miles de Pikademonios, criaturas creadas por Ivanseid usando ADN de Pikachu y los Parademonios, rodearon el ring.-Pequeñines mios, vosotros quedaos aquí mientras papi machaca a su oponente. ¡Ajajajajajajajaja! ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mientras rayos caían del cielo, Gokunikuman se negaba a subir al ring.

-Ese Ivanseid... ¡Me da miedo!

 _ **#############**_

Mientras tanto, en una nave que hacía poco había aparecido en el Megaverso-MCDU.

Nabiki Tendo y su compañero ShoutMon estaban investigando el extraño lugar en el que habían aparecido. Una nave similar a la que Subaru Ikari y los Centinelas del Infinito usaban para viajar por el Vacio entre Universos.

-¿Dónde estaremos, Nabiki?-Preguntó ShoutMon.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa. Así que busquemos una salida.

-Claro... Como de esto no vas a sacar dinero...

Nabiki y ShoutMon investigaron la nave. Y vieron que, de una de las muchas puertas que había en un pasillo, salía luz. Los dos compañeros fueron a investigar que había tras esa puerta. Nabiki y ShoutMon vieron a un individuo que llevaba una armadura negrada muy destrozada. Parecía como si hubiera recibido una brutal paliza. El individuo miraba varios monitores que le mostraban diversos lugares del Megaverso.

-He llegado a tiempo. Todo está tranquilo en el nucleo del Megaverso. El Torneo de Pallestro sigue su curso tranquilamente. Y parece ser que ese ser asqueroso no ha localizado aún a la Digi-Intelequia de Tierra-DTS. Degrace, pon rumbo a Tierra-DTS. Debemos detener la Gran Aniquilación de la vida antes de que ocurra.

-¡ _Sí, señor!_

-Date prisa. Antes de que ese ser active la máquina que Mehime escondió en Tierra-4721B.

Y así, la misteriosa nave Degrace puso rumbo a Tierra-DTS. Pero, en otra parte del Megaverso.

Una brecha se abrió en la pared que lo separaba de otros Megaversos. Y de esa brecha emergió Parallox.

- **Perfecto. Ahora, tengo que acabar con ella o sinó todo irá mal...**

¿Averiguará Nabiki quién es ese ser? ¿Logrará volver a casa? ¿Podrá Lucas Dent salvar al Megaverso de esas amenazas? ¿Y podrá el Megaverso sobrevivir a dos Parallox?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Nota:**_ ¡Perdón por el retraso! Tenía cosas muy urgentes que hacer. Además, mi ordenador volvió a sufrir terribles problemas, y esta vez graves. Así que he estado desconectado un buen rato. Pero de momento he vuelto. Y tengo que ponerme al día con "CENTINELAS".

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a Sarah, futura compañera de Lucas. Y puede que algo más. También veremos la historia de Ivanseid de Tierra-4721X y como acabó con nuestra querida JPSA. Y también veremos infinidad de Tierras. ¡No os lo perdais!

Y ahora, a responder reviews (¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a escribir esto):

- **carlos13:** ¡Gracias! No, en el Torneo no apareció ningún Goklark. Apareció en otros universos. Y aparecerá otro Goklark en un futuro cercano. Es decir, en el próximo capítulo.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Regresé! ¡Y me volví a ir! XD Pero he vuelto, creo... XD ¿Quién está liberando a esos seres oscuros? Artu... ¡Diigo! Alguien que quiere crear caos para poder llevar a cabo sus planes sin que le molesten. Y lo de las Sailorwaras, son un pequeño homenaje a tu fic. XD

- **Loser93:** ¡Gracias! Y en un futuro aparecerán más mundos catalanes. Y uno puede apareer pronto.

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	34. ¡4721X! ¡La victoria de Ivanseid!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Biblos, Mehime, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, Tentatree, Gapo el genio de la charca, Arturika, Aviadros, Parallox, Etern, Lucas Dent, Sarah Pryce, Miyuki Tanaka, Nick Evans, Ricardo Mercado, Apokhaos, Omanor, Vana, Fásado, Ilegui, Patre, Seldam, Cabrada, Degrace y su dueño, y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **(################)**_

 _ **Capítulo 33: ¡4721X! ¡La victoria de Ivanseid!**_

 _ **(#################)**_

 _ **Tierra-4721X**_

Una desviación del Universo 4721, hogar del grupo de héroes conocido como la Justice Power Society of Avengers.

Este universo nació justo cuando la JPSA estaba luchando contra Astronema y las fuerzas de Darkseid. Como todos sabemos, el Team Rocket liberó al maligno Ivan Ooze después de la derrot de Darkseid a manos de la JPSA. Peo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el Team Rocket hubiera liberado a Ivan Ooze mientras la JPSA luchaba contra Darkseid?

 _ **Angel Gove.**_

-¡BUH! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Un terrible mal había sido liberado por el Team Rocket, el cual buscaba reclutarlo para que ayudara a Giovanni a controlar el mundo.

-¡Un viejo!-Gritaron los tres.

-¡Oye! Que solamente tengo más de 20.000 años. Aún estoy en perfectas... ¡Ah! ¡Mis huesos! Dichoso sello... ¡MALDITO ZORDON!

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Dama! ¡Caballeros! ¡El Ooze a vuelto!

-¿Ooze? ¿No es el nombre de un famoso rockero?

-¡Ese es Ozzie! Yo me llamo Ivan Ooze. Y ya que me habeis liberado. ¿Cómo podría devolveros el favor?

-¡Trabaja con el Team Rocket! ¡Ayúdanos a dominar el Universo!-Dijo Jessie.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Terrícolas! Cuando vine...

-¡Sí! ¡Antes de que lo hagan esos aliens que han aparecido hace poco!-Gritó James. Ivan Ooze tumbó a James con un relámpago.

-¡Odio que me interrumpan! ¿Eh?

Ivan Ooze detectó el poder oscuro que emitía Darkseid. Ooze reconoció enseguida ese poder oscuro.

-El Efecto Omega... Su poeedor está en la Tierra. ¡MARAVILLOSO! !Ya no me hace falta liberar a Chernabog y pedirle que me ayude a conquistar Apokolips! ¡Señores! ¡Lo siento pero me tengo que ir! ¡Tengo que apoderarme de la fuente de energía más poderosa del mundo! ¡CHAO!

Ooze soltó una descarga eléctrica que destruyó la montaña. El Team Rocket, como de costumbre, acabaron despegando de nuevo. La explosión los mandó a Isla Poni en Alola.

Ivan Ooze voló a gran velocidad rumbo a Springfield.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Fortaleza Oscura.**_

-¿Para qué sirve este botón?-Dijo un Tennosuke vestido de niño mientras apretaba un botón.

-¡No! ¡El botón de autodestrucción!-Gritaron Astronema y Darkseid. De repente, sirenas empezaron a sonar. Darkseid y Astronema se teletransportaron a Springfield. La Fortaleza Oscura cayó y se estampó en el suelo, quedando totalmente destruída.

Superman, Ecliptor, Andros, las Tortugas y los luchadores absurdos salieron de los escombros de la Fotaleza. Las Tortugas fueron liberadas del control mental de Astronema. Todos empezaron a golpear a Tennosuke.

Darkseid y Astronema aparecieron ante los héroes. Astronema iba a llamr a las Fuias Femeninas, pero entonces...

-¡Hola a todos!-Ivan Ooze descendió ante Darkseid y Astronema. Ésta iba a atacarle, pero Ooze la derribó fácilmente.-No te metas, por favor. Esto es entre yo y el gran líder de Apokolips.

-Ivan Ooze...-Dijo Darkseid.-Pensaba que ese mago llamado Zordon te había sellado...

-¡Sí! ¡Pero tres almas generosas me han liberado!

-¿Vienes aquí a ayudarme o a robar mi poder como ya intentaste hacer hace varios milenios?

-¿Tú qué crees?-Respondió Ivan Ooze mientras atrapó a Darkseid en una jaula de energía eléctrica.-Ya eres mio...

-Insecto...

Darkseid destruyó la jaula con su puño y agarró a Ivan Ooze por el cuello.

-¡Aaargh!

-Pagarás cara tu osadía...

-Como iba diciendo... ¡Ya eres mio!

Ivan Ooze se convirtió en una masa viscosa y cubrió el cuerpo del líder de Apokolips.

-¡¿Qué haces, Ooze?!

-Si no puedo robarte el Efecto Omega. ¡Tendré que unirme a ti!

-¡AAAAAARGH!-Ese grito fue lo último que salió de la boca de Darkseid antes de ser completamente cubierto por la masa de Ivan Ooze. La masa comenzó a tormar forma y se convirtió en un híbrido entre Ivan Ooze y Darkseid.

-Sí... ¡Sí! ¡EL EFECTO OMEGA ES MIO! ¡EL MUNDO ES MIO!-Gritó Ivanseid. La JPSA y sus aliados rodearon al villano.-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quereis darme un abrazo en grupo?

-Vamos a detenerte y a encerrarte en un lugar del cual no puedas salir nunca.-Exclamó Superman. Ivanseid, al escuchar la palabra "encerrar", soltó un grito de furia. Los héroes salieron dispardos. Las Tortugas y los luchadores absurdos quedaron malheridos y fuera de combate.

-Nadie... Va... ¡A ENCERRARME OTRA VEZ!

Ivanseid apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante Superman y comenzó a darle una paliza. La JPSA, Piccolo y los otros héroes fueron a ayudar al Hombre de Acero. Los héroes lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos contra Ivanseid, pero no le hacían nada.

-Moscas... ¡Id a molestar a otro al Infierno!

Ivanseid liberó sus Rayos Omegas y, uno tras otro, los héroes fueron aniquilados por el poder de Ivanseid. SuperBoy, MegaMan, Luffy... Incluso Hikari. Todos murieron a manos de Ivanseid. Superman lloró y soltó un grito furioso al ver como sus amigos y Conner habían sido asesinados por el monstruo, que no dejaba de reir como un loco. Superman intentó atacar a Ivanseid, pero el ser oscuro agarró a Superman del cuello.

-Ya que te gusta encerrar tanto a la gente... ¿Qué te parece esto?

Ivanseid cubrió a Superman con una luz morada. Superman desapareció y en la mano de Ivanseid apareció un Globo de Nieve. En su interior, estaba un impotente Superman que no podía romper el cristal.

-Disfruta de tu nuevo hogar, Kal-El. Y ahora, que el Apocalipsis comience.

Ivanseid y sus tropas comenzaron con la conquista y destrucción de la Tierra. 2/4 de la Tierra y la gran mayoría de sus héroes cayeron a manos de Ivanseid. El Rey Perruno se vio obligado a darle el mando de la Tierra a Ivanseid. Como agradecimiento, Ivanseid acabó con el rey y con toda la nobleza de Mariejois.

Tras varios meses, Bulma, que vio como Ivanseid acabó con la JPSA y Vegeta por la televisión, decidió crear una máquina del tiempo y enviar a Trunks y a Goten al pasado para que evitaran la fusión de Ivanseid. Y también creó una Nave espacial para que Taichi, los otros Niños Elegidos y los Mugiwara viajaran a Namek y usaran las Bolas de Dragón para revivir a la JPSA y a todos aquellos que habían caído ante Ivanseid. Y mientras tanto, en Alola, una resistencia combatía contra las fuerzas de Ivanseid. Los líderes de esa resistencia eran los antiguos miembros del Team Rocket Jessie, James y Meowth. Y entre sus miembros estaban Buggy, A-17 y Lunch y recibían apoyo de la Neo Baroque Works.

En la recientemente reconstruída Fortaleza Oscura, Astronema localizó la base de la Resistencia. Ivanseid decidió acabar con ellos personalmente. Pero un brillo dorado hizo que Ivanseid desapareciera de ese universo. Esto podía dar ventaja a los pocos héroes que quedaban en ese Universo.

 **¡Bzzzzt! ¡Bzzzzt!**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

 **Tierra-0000**

Sarah, una chica de pelo rubio largo y ojos azules que solía llevar ropas blancas y rosas, de ese universo, y amiga de Lucas Dent, fue elegida por los Guardianes del Megaverso. Y estos iban a prepararla enseñándole todas las amenazas del Megaverso.

La chica desapareció de su mundo y comenzó a viajar por diversas partes del Megaverso-MCDU.

Sarah apareció en Tierra-PKWWII, un universo Pokémon muy distinto al original. La chica apareció en Alola, concretamente en Pueblo Lilii. Sarah caminaba por el pueblo y cogió un periódico que estaba tirado en el suelo. Miró la fecha del periódico, 7 de diciembre de 1942. Esa fecha le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía qué.Luego, vio en la portada como una región cuyo nombre no había escuchado antes había invadido hace poco la región de Kalos.

De repente, en el cielo aparecieron miles de Pokémon de Tipo Volador que comenzaron a ataacar y a lanzar bombas sobre el pueblo de Alola. Sarah se refugió de los ataques donde pudo. Y desde su refugio pudo escuchar lo siguiente:

-¡Las Regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡Quiero volver a casa!-Exclamó nerviosa Sarah. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Fasado, una de los Guardianes del Megaverso en su cabeza.

 **No debes preocuparte. No sufrirás ningún daño. Esas regiones se aliaron para eliminar la influencia de Teselia y Alola en el Océano Pacífico. Pero la más temible es la Región que ha invadido Kalos. Y también el arma que están desarrollando en Teselia. Tu misión y la de tus compañeros será un día impedir el desarrollo de dicha arma. Ahora vamos, al siguiente mundo.**

Sarah volvió a viajar por el megaverso. La chica viajó temporalmente a Tierra-47210, donde vio la lucha entre Subatarumentor y Goku Black Evolution y la posterior batalla entre Trunks, Mirai A-16 y Subatarumentor contra las fuerzas de MuyMalvadoMyotisMon. Fasado se encargó de ocultar la presencia de Sarah para que no fuera acosada por la HPSW ni Subamentor.

-Un momento, hace poco leí en un fic que Subamentor fue descalificado en un Torneo. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo ganado si perdió?

 **Ese universo no sigue la misma lógica que los demás. Es como si fuera un Megaverso aparte que sigue sus propias normas.**

-Ya veo...

A continuación, Sarah fue a Tierra-DBZU7M82. La viajera apareció en el tatami donde se iban a celebrar los Cell Games. Cell, que estaba en el tatami esperando la llegada de Son Goku, se dio cuenta de la aparición de la chica y se dirigió a ella.

-Con tu fuerza no podrías hacerme ni un rasguño. ¿En serio quieres luchar contra mí?

-Yo...

En ese momento, llegó una limusina de la cual bajaron Mr Satan y un reportero.

-¡CELL! ¡Si quieres luchar contra alguien, que sea contra mí!-Dijo el patoso luchador mientras señalaba con el dedo al bio androide.-O eso es lo que te diría si no tuviera un estudiante ejemplar.

-¡Bah! ¡Seguro que es un ser patético como tú!

-Ya puedes salir...

Obedeciendo a su maestro, alguien salió de la limusina. Ese alguien era...

-¡¿Broly?!-Exclamó asombrada Sarah.

 **Sí. Broly viajó a la Tierra par vengarse de Goku. Pero durante el aterrizaje perdió la memoria. Por suerte, Satan lo encontró y lo acogió como alumno.**

-Vaya... ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!

Cell y Broly se prepararon para luchar. En ese momento, Goku y los demás llegaron a tiempo. Y se quedaron asombrados al ver que Broly seguía con vida y que estaba a punto de luchar contra Cell.

-¿Broly ha sobevivido?-Se preguntó Goku asombrado. Broly le miró, pero curiosamente no pasó nada. Y eso se debía a que la amnesia borró totalmente el terrible recuerdo traumático que azotaba a Broly desde el día que nació. El odio que Broly sentía hacia Goku desapareció junto a sus recuerdos.

Broly entonces centró su atención en Cell y comenzó a liberar energía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Otro Saiyan en la Tierra? ¿Por qué el Doctor Gero no tiene datos de él?

Broly se convirtió en Super Saiyan Legendario y se lanzó contra Cell. El androide intentó defenderse, pero el puñetazo que le propinó Broly lo mandó bien lejos. Cell acabó estampado en la misma montaña en la que Satan acabó estampado en el Universo 7. Cell liberó energía y fulminó la montaña. A gan velocidad, Cell fue volando hacia Broly, pero el saiyan le recibió con una patada y lo estampó en el suelo. Cell se recuperó y voló muy alto. Cell estaba furioso. No esperaba encontrar resistencia en alguien que no fuera Goku.

-¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡Os destruiré a todos junto a este mísero planeta!

Cell comenzó a acumular energía y la liberó en forma de Kamehameha. Broly, para neutrlizar el devstador ataque de Cell, acumuló energía en forma de esfera verde y la lanzó contra Cell.

-¡Omega Blaster!

Broly lanzó el ataque que fulminó el ataque de Cell. Rápidamente, Broly apareció ante el androide y le dio un fuerte puñetazo. El androide, que aterrizó en el suelo, comenzó a encontrarse mal y vomitó a los dos androides que absorbió. Cell volvió a su forma original.

-¡No!

Cell estaba a punto de preparar su bomba, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Broly apareció ante él y lo destruyó completamente.

Irónicamente, Broly, que una vez fue un demonio destructor, había salvado la Tierra de la amenaza de Cell. Pero dejó que el mérito se lo llevara su mejor amigo Satan.

 **Y ahora, avanzemos 7 años en el tiempo.**

Sarah desapareció y apareció en el mismo universo 7 años más tarde.

Allí estaban Bu, que había absorbido a Gotenks y a Piccolo, luchando contra Gohan y Goku. Bu no dejó que los dos guerreros se pudieran fusionar y los entretenía.

Por otro lado, Satan estaba con Broly, al cual Bu logró derrotar solamente tras haber absorbido a Gotenks y a Piccolo. Dende estaba curando al legendario Super Saiyan. En ese momento...

-¡Uoh! ¡UAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Qué pasa?

Repentinamente, Bu comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. Es como si fuese a partirse. Entonces, el chaleco de Gotenks cambió por la capa de Piccolo.

-¡Ja!-Dijo Goku mientras deshacía su transformación en SSJ3.-¡Ya no hará falta la fusión!

Goku estaba muy convencido de que ahora podrían acabar con Bu. Pero de repente, una masa rosa atrapó a Gohan y lo atrapó. Goku fue a ayudar a su hijo, pero Bu lo agarró.

-Tú vienes en el pack.

-¡¿Qué?!

Bu deshizo su cuerpo y atrapó a Goku. Broly, que estaba totalmente recuperado, fue a ayudar a Goku.

-¡No! ¡Es tarde! ¡Toma el Potala y busca a alguien con quien fusio...

Goku le dio el Potala a Broly justo antes de ser totalmente envuelto por Bu. La masa de Gohn se pegó a la de Goku y ambas comenzaron a mutar. Un Bu nueo nació. Uno que llevaba las ropas de Goku.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya no hay más límites de tiempo! ¡Y ahoa poseo un pode ilimitado y una gran experiencia y un gran conocimiento de técnicas de combate! ¡Jajajajajaaja!

Broly miraba aterrado. Ese monstruo no sólo había matado a la hija de su amigo Satan. Sino que se había comido a su nuevo amigo Bu y había absorbido a sus compañeros de batalla. Broly miraba con furia el Potala que le había dado Goku.

-Goku... Con quién me fusiono...

En ese momento, Baba apareció con Vegeta. El Gran Juez Enma conservó el alma de Vegeta y lo mandó a la Tierra para que luchará contra Bu.

-¡Vegeta!

-¿Broly? ¿Y Kakarotto?

-Ese monstruo lo ha absorbido... ¡Junto con Gohan, Trunks y los demás! ¡Taambién se ha comido a toda la Tierra! Y yo no pude hacer nada...

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Bu se ha comido a Bulma también?

-Sí...-Respondió Bu.-Y estaba muy rica... Y tu hijo y Goku me están dando ahora un poder que jamás pensé que iba a obtener...

-Maldito...-Dijo Vegeta furioso. Iba a atacar a Bu, pero Broly lo detuvo.

-¡Quieto! Antes de ser asimilado, Goku me dio esto.-Dijo mientrs le mostraba el Potala. Vegeta miró el pendiente con indiferencia.-Usando esto, Goku tenía pensado unirse a Gohan. Pero Bu se lo impidió. ¡Fusionemonos! ¡Será la forma de ganar!

-Bien... ¡Pero esto lo hago por Trunks, Bulma y Kakarotto!

Vegeta se puso el pendiente y él y Broly se unieron en un nuevo ser. Bu estaba asombrado.

-¡Lo logré! -Dijo el nuevo ser, que tenía un peinado que reunía rasgos de los pelos de Vegeta y Broly. El ser llevaba la camiseta de Vegeta y los pantalones de Broly.-Yo ya no soy ni Vegeta ni Broly. Puedes llamarme Brogeta.

-¿Brogeta? ¡Y mí qué!

Bu atacó con un potente Kamehameha, pero Brogeta lo desvió con un solo dedo hacia el espacio.

-¡Haaaaaaa!-Brogeta comenzó a liberar energías. De repente, su pelo se volvió rubio y verde.-¡Ahora soy Super Legendary Brogeta!

-Que emoción...-Bu, al tener a Goku, estaba emocionandose al encontrarse con un rival que emitía un poder que hacía temblar al mismo Universo. Brogeta desapaareció, dejando confuso a Bu. De repente, Brogeta apareció ante Bu y le propinó un poderoso y devastador puñetazo en el estómago. Bu escupió algo de sangre y saliva.

-Suelta a los que has absorvido.

-¡Nunca!

Brogeta fulminó la cabeza de Bu con un enorme Big Bang Blaster. Solamente quedó la antena. Bu regeneró su cabeza e hizo que la antena fuera a absorber a Brogeta.

-¡Protección!

La masa cubrió a Brogeta y lo absorbió. Pero Bu no experimento cambios. Es más, Bu comenzó a revertir y volvió a su forma original.

-¡NO! ¡Los está liberando a todos!

Bu iba a materializarse en su interior, pero de repente, un fuerte dolor saacudió su cuerpo, y las mutaciones volvieron a afectar a Bu. De repente, una explosión fulminó parte de Bu y por el agujero emergieron Broly y Vegeta. Ellos llevaban a Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo y a Bu. Broly le pidió a Dende que los curara a todos, incluído a Bu. Dende y Vegeta se negaron, pero Broly les aseguró de que no haría más daño. Entonces, Dende aceptó.

Mientras Dende terminaba de curar a los guerreros, Bu terminó de transformarse en el Bu original. Bu localizó a sus enemigos, y voló rápidamente hacia ellos. Los Guerreros liberaron todo su poder y lo unieron en un poderoso ataque que acabó con la vida del Bu original.

La paz regresó a Tierra-DBZU7M82. Aunque más tarde aparecieron Beerus, Golden Freezer y Zamasu. Pero con la ayuda de Broly, lograron detener las amenazas.

Sarah fue teletransportada a otro universo. A uno muy curioso.

Tierra-OPPK1226

Sarah apareció en Arabasta. Pero la chica se extrañó, pues en medio de Alubarna había un Gimnasio Pokémon. Sarah pudo ver como Luffy entraba en el edificio. Sarah decidió seguirle y entró ella también en el Gimnasio, sin mirar quién podría ser su líder.

Luffy continuó avanzando hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba el Líder. La identidad del Líder asombró a Sarah.

-Bienvenido. He oído hablar de ti. Has vencido a los Líderes de Logue Town y Drum. ¡Enhorabuena! Pero debo decirte que, conmigo, comienza lo difícil. ¡Tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres ganar tu tercera medalla y continuar tu viaje hasta la Liga Pokémon de Raftel! ¡Yo, el Líder Crocodile acepto tu desafio!

Y así comenzó el combate. El Líder Crocodile fue el primero en sacar su Pokémon.

-¡Adelante, Miss Merry Christmas!-De la Pokéball que lanzó Crocodile salió un Excadrill, un Pokémon de Tipo Tierra-Acero.

-Muy bien... ¡Adelante Chopper!-De la Pokéball que lanzó Luffy salió Deerling, un Pokémon de Tipo Normal/Planta que atrapó hace poco en Drum.-¡Nuesto primer combate juntos! ¡Usa Doble Patada!

-¡Usa Garra Metal!

Excadrill atacó a Deerling con sus enormes garras metálicas, pero el ciervo esquivó el ataque y comenzó a golpear a Excadrill con su Doble Patada. ¡El ataque fue súper efectivo!

-¡Avalancha!

-¡Energibola!

Los dos ataques golpearon a los contricantes. Pero quien cayó derrotado fue el Pokémon de Crocodile. El Líder metió a su Pokémon de nuevo en la Pokéball y lanzó otra Pokéball.

-¡Adelante Mister Four!-De la Pokéball del Líde salió un Snorlax, un Pokémon de Tipo Normal.

-¡Vuele Chopper! ¡Adelante Ussop!-Luffy guardó a Chopper en su Pokéball y luego lanzó otra Pokéball de la cual salió Nuzleaf, un Pokémon de Tipo Siniestro/Planta con una larga nariz.-Usa Hoja Afilada!

-¡Giga Impacto!

Ussop iba a atacar a Snorlax, pero éste fue, sorprendente, más rápido. Snorlax envolvió su cuerpo con un aura rosa y golpeó a Nuzleaf con su enorme cuerpo. Nuzleaf cayó al suelo noqueado. Luffy guardó a su malherido Pokémon en su Pokéball y volvió a sacar a Deerling.

-¡Doble Patada!

-Maldición...-Dijo Crocodile, sabiendo que Snorlax tenía que reposar tras usar ese poderoso ataque. Deerling golpeó a Snorlax con sus patas. El ataque volvió a ser súper efectivo. Pero Snorlax todavía tenía algo de energía.

-¡Patada Salto!-Deerling, siguiendo las órdenes de Luffy, dio un gran salto y aterrizó en Snorlax, dándole una poderosa patada. Snorlax perdió el conocimiento y Crocodile lo retiró del campo de batalla.

-Debo reconocer que no lo haces mal, chico... ¡Adelante, Mister 3!

De la Pokéball salió Mister 3, un Pokémon de Tipo Fantasma/Fuego con forma de vela.

-¡Pirotecnia!

Litwick escupió una bola de fuego que impactó contra Deerling, debilitándolo.

-¡Vuelve!-Dijo Luffy mientras metía a Deerling en su Pokéball.-¡Adelante Nami!-Dijo Luffy mientras de su Pokéball salía un Meowth.

-¡Mister 3! ¡Usa Polución!

-¡Día de pago!

Meowth comenzó a arrojar monedas contra Litwick, pero enseguida las recogió, asombrando a los presentes. Litwick decidió usar Polución, pero Nami esquivó el ataque.

-¡Rayo!

Meowth lanzó un rayo contra Litwick y lo derrotó de un golpe. El ataque fue un golpe crítico. Crocodile retiró a Litwick y sacó a su siguiente Pokémon.

-¡Mister 2!

De la Pokéball salió un Swanna, un pokémon Tipo Agua/Volador con forma de cisne. Aunque Crocodile lo llamara Mister 2, Swanna era un pokémon femenino.

-¡Vuelve Nami! ¡Adelante Sanji!-Luffy llamó a Meowth y lanzó una Pokéball de la cual salió un Hitmonlee, un Pokémon de Tipo Lucha experto en dar patadas.-¡Megapatada!

-¡Kuhahaahaha! ¡Esto será fácil! ¡Ataque ala!

Swanna esquivó la patada de Hitmonlee y le atacó con sus alas. El ataque fue súper efectivo y Hitmonlee cayó al suelo, pero no estaba derrotado.

-¡Remata esto, Mister 2! ¡Pistola Agua!

-¡Patada Ígnea!

Hitmonlee esquivó el ataque de Swanna dando un gran salto, su pierna derecha se cubrió con poderosas llamas y de un golpe, Hitmonlee derrotó a Swanna.

-No lo haces mal, nada mal... Puede que si sigues mejorando, logres vencer al Campeón. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, intenté luchar contra él, pero me derrotó de forma humillante. Aunque he mejorado mucho. ¡Adelante Mister 1!

Crocodile lanzó una Pokéball de la cual salió un Bisharp, un Pokémon de Tipo Acero/Siniestro. Luffy llamó a Sanji y sacó otra Pokéball. De ésta salió un Scyther, un Pokémon de Tipo Bicho que tiene el mote de "Zoro".

-¡Bisharp! ¡Garra metal!

-¡Zoro! ¡Usa Cortefuria!

Los dos Pokémon atacaron a la vez y sus ataques chocaron.

-¡Finta!

Bishap desapareció y reapareció tras Scyther y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Parecía que Scyther iba a perder, pero el Pokémon Bicho se recuperó.

-¡Tijera X!

Scyther se movió tan rápido, que Biharp no supo ver el ataque. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Bisharp cayó al suelo inconsciente. Crocodile estaba asombrado. Era la primera vez tras su derrota que alguien le dejaba con un solo Pokémon activo.

-Bien... ¡Estoy disfrutando de este combate muchísimo! ¡Allá va mi mejor Pokémon! ¡Adelante Mister 0!

De la Pokéball de Crocodile salió su último Pokémon. Un Krookodile, un Pokémon de tipo Tierra/Siniestro.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo también usaré a mi Pokémon más fuerte! ¡Mi Infernape llamado Luffy!

-¿Le ha puesto su nombre?-Preguntó Sarah confusa.

-¡Rueda Fuego!

-¡Terremoto!

Krookodile provocó un fuerte terremoto, provocando que Infernape cayera al suelo y se hiciera bastante daño. Infernape estaba a un solo punto de caer inconsciente. Pero Luffy recordó que tenía un ataque que podría vencer a Krookodile.

-¡A bocajarro!

Infernape se recuperó y comenzó a darle muchos puñetazos a Krookodile. Crocodile estaba asombrado, su Pokémon estaba siendo derrotado. Infernape le dio un último puñetazo a Krookodile y éste cayó al suelo derrotado. Luffy logró derrotar a Crocodile y ganar su tercera medalla, la Medalla Arena.

A la salida, Vivi, princesa de Arabasta, espera a Luffy y le regaló un Roselia como premio por vencer a su poderoso Líder de Gimnasio. Luffy llamó al Roselia Robin.

En ese momento, Sarah desapareciño de Tierra-OPPK1226 y apareció en el Nucleo del Megaverso, donde estaban Lucas y 3 chicos más. Los 3 chicos eran del mismo universo pero de distintos paises.

Uno de esos chicos era de color y respondía al nombre de Nick Evans. Suele usar ropas azules y deportivas rojas. Lleva gafas y tiene el pelo rapado al cero. Nick era de Estados Unidos.

La única chica aparte de Sarah era Miyuki Tanaka, una chica de Japón que tenía un largo pelo negro y llevaba el típico sailor fuku.

Y el chico que faltaba era Ricardo Mercado, un chico de México de piel moren, pelo cataño y un poco largo y que solía llevar ropas rojas y unos tejanos azules.

-¿Lucas? ¿Tú también estás aquí?

-Hola Sarah. No esperaba verte...-Dijo Lucas con timidez.

-¡Bienvenidos seais los 4!-Dijeron los Guardianes del Megaverso.-Nos hemos visto obligados a traeros aquí enseguida porque el mal ya ha comenzado a moverse.

-¿Mal? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-El mal es Apokhaos.-Dijo Lucas.-Un mal antiguo que ha despertado y amenaza la misma realidad. Ellos nos han escogido para que luchemos contra él y su Ejército de las Sombras.

-¡Naniii!-Respondió asombrada Miyuki. Gracias a la magia de los Guardianes, ahora todos podían entenderse.-¿Por qué nosotros y no los héroes de los mundos que hemos visto?

-Fácil. Vuestra alma no puede ser corompida por el mal.-Respondió Fasado.-Vosotros teneis almas muy poderosas.

-Y ahora, que los talismanes que Cabrada creó os eligan a vosotros.-Dijo Ilegui lanzó al aire cinco esferas de cristal. Las esferas se detuvieron y brillaron. Cada una con un color diferente. Y cada una se puso encima de los chicos.

La esfera negra sobre Lucas.

La esfera violeta sobre Sarah

La esfera blanca sobre Miyuki

La esfera roja sobre Ricardo

Y la esfera azul sobre Nick

-¡Bien! ¡Soy el líder!-Exclamó alegre Ricardo. Pero Patre enseguida le corrigió.

-No. Ricardo, tú eres el ranger rojo. Hemos visto que siempre animas a tus amigos que están desanimados. Por eso estás aquí, queremos que tu valor ayude a tus camaradas en la lucha contra Apokhaos. Y tu poder te permitirá invocar las habilidades de lucha de los mejores guerreros del Megaverso. Tú eres el Ranger del Espíritu.

Ricardo se transformó en el ranger rojo. Su casco era totalmente rojo y su visor era una esfera negra. Su traje era totalmente rojo, tenía botas y guantes dorados y en el pecho tenía el número 5.

-Sarah, tú serás la ranger violeta. Hemos visto como tratas a todos por igual, sin fijarte en las diferencias. Tu poder te permitirá usar los hechizos más poderosos del Megaverso. Tú eres la Ranger del Amor.

Sarah se convirtió en la ranger violeta. Su casco era totalmente morado y su visor tenía forma de corazón. Su traje era totalmente violeta, pero llevaba una falda del mismo color, guantes y botas doradas y en el pecho tenía el número 4.

-Nick, tú eres el ranger azul. Tu inteligencia nos será muy útil a la hora de crear armas para vencer a los poderosos esbirros del Ejército de las Sombras de Apokhaos. Y tu poder te ayudará a obtener el conocimiento de las personas más listas del megaverso. Tú eres el Ranger de la Inteligencia.

Nick se convirtió en el ranger azul. Su casco era totalmente azul y su visor tenía forma cuadrada. Su traje era totalmente azul. Tenía guantes y botas doradas y en el pecho tenía el número 3.

-Miyuki, tú serás la ranger blanca. Tú eres muy buena estratega. Y además eres fuerte y sensible. Tu poder te permitirá invocar las habilidades de los mejores espadachines y de los mejores estrategas del Megaverso. Tú eres la Ranger del Coraje.

Miyuki se convirtió en la ranger blanca. Su casco era totalmente blanco y su visor tenía forma de V. Su traje era totalmente blanco, pero llevaba una falda del mismo color, guantes y botas doradas y en el pecho tenía el número 2.

-Y tú, Lucas, serás el Ranger Negro y líder del equipo. Hemo visto que tu forma de ser hace que aquellos que se peleen por sus diferencias lasa dejen a un lado y se vuelvan amigos. Tú eres el ranger de la Unión, el que mantendrá al equipo unido. Por eso eres tú el líder. Tu poder te permitirá invocar el poder de otros rangers del Megaverso.

Lucas se transformó en el ranger negro. Su casco era totalmente negro y su visor negro, separado del resto por una fina raya blanca, tenía forma de triángulo. Su traje era totalmente negro, sus guantes y botas eran dorados y en el pecho tenía el número 1.

Todos miraron sus formas ranger y se quedaron asombrados.

-A partir de hoy, sois los Power Rangers Megaverse. Los más fuertes de este Megaverso.

-Ahora, debeis partir a vuestra primera misión. Id al Planeta Tariel, situado en la Galaxia del Sur de Tierra-13032014. Allí está Cabrada, luchando contra los esbirros de Apokhaos. Debeis ayudarle deprisa.

Y así, los 5 Rangers Megaverse partieron emocionados a su primera misión. Bueno, uno de ellos no estaba emocionado. Era Lucas, tras haber oído esas palabras de Patre, estaba dudando.

-"Yo. El Ranger de la Unión... Pero si soy un pariah... Detesto estar con la gente..."

 _ **##############################**_

 **Planeta Tariel; Tierra-13032014.**

Un gran ejército de Lycantrones, soldados personales de la vampiresa Vana, avanzaban hacia el castillo de Cabrada. El poderoso hechicero derribaba a las bestias mecánica, pero éstas se reconstruían automáticamente y volvían a la carga. Cabrada iba a volver a atacar. Pero un orbe oscuro derribó el váculo de Cabrada.

La misma vampiresa Vana apareció ante el mago.

-Se acabó tu espectáculo de luces, Cabrada...

¿Llegarán Lucas y los demás a tiempo? ¿Podrá Cabrada luchar contra Vana y los Lycantrones?

 _ **####################################**_

 **Coliseo de Pallestro.**

Una poderosa tormenta cargada con oscuridad se desató en el cielo. Eso se debía a la presencia de Ivanseid, el ser oscuro afectaba al clima con su sola presencia. Mientras, su oponente, Gokunnikuman se negaba a subir al Ring.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Ivanseid se reía de su cobarde oponente.-¡Esto será fácil!

-Majestad...-Dijo su pequeño ayudante de Gokunnikuman, Krimeat.-¡Debe ser valiente y luchar!

-¡No! ¡Prefiero comer caarne!

En ese momento, el Rey Baryumi Kinniku, su esposa Ginuri Kinniku y los amigos de Gokunnikuman agarraron al luchador y lo lanzaron al ring. El guerrero se recuperó y se preparó para plantarle cara a Ivanseid.

-Veo que ya te has animado... ¡Peor para ti!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Venga! ¡Te dejo que ataques, cobarde!

-¡Voy! ¡Kajiba no Megaton Punch!

Gokunnikuman golpeó con su puño a Ivanseid. Ivanseid salió disparaddo y casi sale fuera del ring. Se salvó gracias a que comenzó a levitar en el último segundo.

-Eso me ha pillado por sorpresa... Jamás conocí a alguien tan fuerte como tú. ¡Y créeme que me arrepiento!

Ivanseid comenzó a disparar rayos contra Gokunnikuman, el cual los esquivaba gracias a su infinita suerte. Gonnikuman desapareció y apareció ante un confuso Ivanseid. Aprovechando eso, Gonnikuman agarró a Ivanseid, puso su cuello en su hombre y agarró al villano por los muslos y preparó una de sus 48 técnicas mortales. Gokunnikuman dio un salto y luego aterrizó, causando un fuerte daño en el cuello y en la columna del rival. Gonnikuman dejó ir a Ivanseid pensando que lo había derrotado, pero éste se reincorporó y se recuperó de sus heridas.

-¡Uaaaaaaah! El mejor masaje que me han dado en la vida... ¿Sabes? Hice bien en asimilar también a Uxas... La resistencia de un Nuevo Dios es increíble.

-¿Dios, eh?-De repente, el pelo de Gokunnikuman se volvió azulado.-¡Gokunniku Kamehameha!

-¡¿Qué?!

El ataque de energía de Gokunnikuman le dio de lleno a Ivanseid. Pero lo único que le provocó al ser oscuro fueron algunas quemaduras.

-¿Ves? Por eso no me gusta tomar el sol...-Dijo Ivanseid mientras Gonnikuman iba a por él. El tirano lanzó un conjuro, haciendo que Gonnikuman desapareciera y dejando al público confuso. Boudler contó hasta diez y Gonnikuman siguió sin aparecer.

-¡Gonnikuman ha desaparecido! ¡Ivanseid es el ganador!

Ivanseid bajó del ring y se acercó a Krimeat.

-Toma un regalito.-Dijo Ivanseid mientras le daba a Krimeat una bola de cristal. El pequeño ayudante de Gonnikuman miró la bola, y vio a Gonnikuman atrapado en ella.-Si quieres que salga, rómpela. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Con Ivanseid, los Pikademonios y la tormenta abandonaron el estadio.

-¡Vigésimo octavo combate! ¡Doctor Hellro de Tierra-DBGN contra ElJar Binks de Tierra-N115534! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

-¿Tierra-N115534? ¡Vaya! ¡Urano todavía se acuerda de ese mundo!-Dijo Subamentor en voz baja.

-¡Más te vale no dejarme en ridículo!-Dijo Jewelry Dibonney.

-¡Tranquila tita! ¡Yo acabaré con ese viejales!

El temible Doctor Hellro, un científico que parecía una fusión entre Gero y Hell, estaba esperando a ElJar Binks.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¿Listo para qué te de una...

ElJar Binks no pudo terminar la frase ya que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Doctor Hellro lo agarró por la boca y comenzó a drenarle la energía. Una vez terminó, arrojó a ElJar Binks fuera del ring.

-Que poca energía tenía este miserable ser...

¡ElJar Binks ha salido fuera de ring! ¡El ganador es el Doctor Hellro!

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!-Gritó furiosa Dibonney.-¿No vas a matarlo?

-No.-Respondió friamente Hellro.-No merece la pena matar a una cosa tan patética...

-Maldita sea...-Dijo furiosa Dibonney mientras abandonaba el Coliseo con su banda.

-Que combate más rápido...-Dijo Boudler asombrado.-¡Vigésimo noveno combate! ¡Yonko Borsalino de Tierra-OPR contra M, el luchador misterioso de Tierra-F! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

Al ring subieron Borsalino, un Kizaru de un universo en el que los piratas eran marines o agentes del gobierno y los marines eran piratas, y M, un misterioso ser del mismo Universo que el Subaru Ikari de los Centinelas. M era un misterioso individuo que cubría su identidad con un manto y una máscara dorada que no tenía ningún detalle. Ivanseid, desde su asiento, no dejaba de mirar al misterioso M.

-Hay algo en él que me da mala espina... Podría ser una amenaza para mis planes...

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

El Yonko Borsalino se convirtió en luz y flotó en el aire. Desde allí, lanzó su ataque.

-¡Yasakani no magatama!

Miles de rayos de luz cayeron del cielo y golpearon a M, pero algo sorprendió a todos. Los rayos atravesaban a M.

-¿A dónde apuntas?-Preguntó M, el cual apareció tras Borsalino. El Yonko intentó atacar a M, pero algo hizo M para que Borsalino cayera bruscamente al ring.

-Vaaaaaaaya. Es como si me hubieran puesto un gran peso encima. ¿Acaso controlas la gravedad?

M no dijo nada y descendió hasta donde estaba Borsalino. El Yonko se levantó y se preparó para lanzar su ataque más poderoso.

-Vas a moriiir. ¡Ama no Iwato!

Borsalino dio una patada al aire, y de su pie salió un enorme rayo de luz cuyo inicio tenía forma de cabeza de mono. Aunque el ataque iba a gran velocidad hacia él, M ni se inmutaba. De repente y antes de que tocara su objetivo, el ataque de Borsalino se detuvo. M convirtió el ataque en una bola de luz que mandó directamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Pallestro. Sailor Alakazam se puso ante Pallestro y lo protegió del ataque. Pallestro miró con furia a M.

-Mejor no me provoques, M...

Borsalino fue a gan velocidad hacia M, pero, sin saber como, Borsalino acabó fuera del ring.

-¡Oh! ¡Sin saber como, Borsalino ha acabado fuera del ring! ¡Por lo tanto, M de Tierra-F es el ganador!

Borsalino no sabía que había pasado. Pero no guardó rencor alguno contra M y volvió a su sitio. M desapareció del ring y nadie supo a donde fue.

-¿Eres un mago? ¿O acaso alguien que puede alterar las leyes físicas de los Universos? Seas lo que seas, tienes el poder para vencer a cualquiera...-Dijo Ivanseid, preocupado porque podría encontrarse a M en la tercera ronda.

-¡Trigésimo combate! ¡Goku-Baby de Tierra-GTB2 contra Ranma Saotome de Tierra-R1738! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring por favor!

Al ring subieron un Goku que fue poseído por el Tsufur Baby en su viaje por el espacio para buscar las Bolas de Dragón de la Estrella Negra y un Ranma que iba vestido como Emporio Ivankov y que había comido la fruta Horu Horu.

-¡Jujujujuju! ¡Mi oponente es un travesti! ¡Penoso! ¡Este combate acabará enseguida!

-¡Fu! No seas tan chulo, Goku-BabyBoy.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Allá voy! ¡Hormonas de mujer de Saotome!

Ranma se inyectó hormonas femeninas y se convirtió en mujer. Luego, comenzó a atacar a Goku-Baby con patadas, puñetazos y Death Winks, pero nada hacia daño a Goku-Baby. Ranma intentó atacar a Goku-Baby con un Galaxy Wink, pero Goku-Baby expulsó a Ranma del ring con un Kiai Gan. Ranma recibió el golpe invisible y salió disparada del ring.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Ranma confusa.

-¡Ranma ha salido fuera del ring! ¡Goku-Baby es el ganador!

-Por supuesto...-Dijo Goku-Baby mientras abandonaba el ring volando.

-¡Trigésimo primer combate y penúltimo de la Primera Ronda! ¡Zhane, el Psycho Ranger Silver de Tierra-PRR contra Sheldon Cooper, el Batman de Tierra-1TBBT! Pero me comunican que Sheldon abandona porque creía que esto era un concurso intelectual y no una barbarie. Así que Psycho Silver es...

-¡QUIETO BOUDLER!-Gritó Pallestro.-Voy a organizar un evento. ¡Escuchadme todos, gente del público y luchadores! ¡Voy a organizar una Battle Royale! En ella lucharán guerreros de muchos universos que no han podido participar en el Torneo. Y aquel que gane la Battle Royale, tendrá el privilegio de luchar contra el Psycho Silver y participar en el Torneo. ¡Que comience la Battle Royale!

De repente, el ring se hizo mucho más grande, y en él comenzaron a aparecer luces brillantes.

Dichas luces son los luchadores que Pallestro ha escogido para su Battle Royale.

¿Quiénes participarán en esta Battle Royale? ¿Se colará alguien que amenace la continuidad del Torneo?

 _ **##########################################**_

Mientras, Nabiki y ShoutMon seguían en Degrace, la nave del misterioso individuo. Los sistemas de defensa la había localizado. Y ahora, OmegaShoutMon estaba luchando contra un enorme mecha con forma de mono.

- _¡Ukikiki! ¡Destruir!_

-¡Omega The Fusion!

OmegaShoutMon creó un holograma con la forma de OmegaMon y destruyó al mono-robot. Pero de la nada, aparecieron más. OmegaShoutMon iba a atacarlos, pero el hombre misterioso apareció y paralizó a Nabiki y a OmegaShoutMon con un campo de fuerza.

-Quietos.-Dijo el individuo.-Vosotros no sois el intruso...

El individuo centró su atención en un ser mucho más amenazador que él. Por culpa de los múltiples Vórtices que PortalMon dejó abiertos por el Megaverso, muchos seres se colaron en otros universos. Y este ser acabó por accidente en Degrace.

-Sal de mi nave, Vegetto-Baby...

-¡Jejejejeje! ¿Abandonar una nave que viaja por el Megaverso? ¡Ni hablar!

Vegetto-Baby apareció ante el hombre misterioso y le dio una patada en la cara, quitándole el casco bruscamente. Por fin, Nabiki y OmegaShoutMon vieron la cara del dueño del Degrace. Un chico rubio con una profunda cicatriz en la cara. Uno de los monos-robot se acercó a él.

- _¡Ukikiki! ¿Estás bien, Subaru?_

Por lo visto, el dueño del Degrace era un Subaru Ikari. ¿Pero de qué realidad procede este Subaru?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. Hemos visto la formación de los Power Rangers Megaverse, héroes que saldrán con frecuencia en mis historias (Salvo en JPSA). También hemos visto como avanza el torneo. La Primera Ronda está a dos combates de acabar. Pero antes de eso, se celebrará una Battle Royale. Y también se ha revelado la identidad del hombre misterioso. Es Subaru Ikari. ¿Y cómo se ha vuelto tan oscuro y tiene esa cicatriz en la cara? ¿De dónde vendrá?

Lo sabremos pronto.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor** : No, los Potalas basados en los del Universo 7 funcionan como en la Saga de Bu. Para mí son los del 10 los que duran una hora. Y gracias a ti y a tus OCs el espectáculo XD

- **Loser93** : Gracias por tus palabras, Loser93. :)

- **baraka108** : No. Aquí no se aplica ese retcon. Si lo hiciera, ese mundo y otros muchos no tendrían gracia. Y a Branshall·Dio·Teach has de imaginartelo como un gordo rubio sin algunos dientes.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	35. Las dudas de Lucas

**Aclaración : Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Los personajes de Tierra-DBOC, Battoru, Biblos, Mehime, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, Tentatree, Gapo el genio de la charca, Arturika, Aviadros, Parallox, Etern, Lucas Dent, Sarah Pryce, Miyuki Tanaka, Nick Evans, Ricardo Mercado, Apokhaos, Omanor, Vana, Fásado, Ilegui, Patre, Seldam, Cabrada, Degrace y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **Aviso: Si repito número de Universo, avisadme y lo cambio.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 34: Las dudas de Lucas.**_

Antes de seguir las aventuras de los Rangers Megaverse, dejad que os muestre los eventos de unos cuantos universos.

Comenzemos por Tierra-DBxU7.

Hace más de 300 años, el malvado mago Babidi, el cual deseaba vengar la muerte de su padre Bibidi a manos del Kaioh Shin que sobrevivió a la matanza de Bu, inició su búsqueda del capullo que encerraba a la malvada criatura. Por el camino, reclutó a varios guerreros poderosos, como a Pui Pui, a Yakon o al mismo Rey de los Diablos Dabra. Babidí buscó y buscó. Pero no había manera de encontrar el huevo del majin.

-¡Maldita sea!-Gritó furioso Babidi mientras usaba su magia para matar a uno de sus soldados.-¡¿Dónde dejaría ese maldito Kaioh Shin el huevo de Bu?! ¡Sin él, no puedo hacer que este Universo sea caótico!

-Es irónico.-Dijo Dabra.-Antes de jurarle lealtad, si hubiera dicho eso, le hubiera matado. Si Zeno-sama se entera de que un universo está lleno de mal, lo destruiría por los pelos.

-Zeno-sama... ¡ESO ES! ¡Tengo una idea mejor!-Exclamó alegre Babidi.

Babidi visitó a Zuno y le pidió a la fuerza como podía él obtener el infinito poder de Zeno-sama. Zuno le recomendó usar las Super Dragon Balls. Babidi capturó a Zuno y le obligó a que le dijera donde estaban esas esferas. Otro de los motivos por los cuales secuestró a Zuno fue porque temía de que éste avisara a Kaioh Shin.

Una vez reunidas, Babidi obligó a Zuno a que invocara a Super Shenron. A continuación, Zuno le pidió que le diera a Babidi y a sus esbirros el poder de Zeno-sama y de su séquito. Zeno y su séquito se convirtieron en polvo. Polvo que entró en el cuerpo de los villanos. Estos notaron el cambio en su poder. Babidi adquirió los poderes y las ropas de Zeno-sama. Dabra se convirtió en el nuevo Daishinkan. Y Pui Pui y Yakon se conviertieron en los nuevos guardaespaldas.

-Jijijiiiii... ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esto es maravilloso!-Exclamó un Babidi que jamás se había sentido tan poderoso.-Ahora, soy el amo de todo... ¡Dabra! ¡Tu misión será acabar con los Kaioh Shin!

Y eso hizo, Dabra viajó por los 12 Universos y acabó con la vida de todos los Kaioh Shin. Y con ellos, murieron los Dioses de la Destrucción. Una vez terminada su misión, Dabra volvió junto a su amo.

-Gran Babidi. Ya he acabado con todos los Dioses. Y como me pidió, he hecho que el Kaioh Shin del Universo 7 tuviera una muerte lenta y desagradable.

-Ya veo... Buen trabajo Dabra. Y ahora, es momento de elegir nuevos Dioses de la Destrucción. Dioses que solamente sigan mis órdenes.

Y Babidi usó su magia para mirar en todas las lineas temporales guerreros malignos que pudieran ser sus nuevos Dioses. Una vez encontrados los candidatos, Babidi usó sus poderes y transportó a los candidatos a su castillo.

Estos candidatos eran:

-Garlick Junior. Su Ayudante sería Nikky. Ambos se encargarían de Tierra-DBxU1.

-Doctor Wheelo. Su ayudante sería el Doctor Korchin. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU2.

-Turles. Su ayudante será Daizu. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU3.

-Lord Slug. Su ayudante será Angira. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU4.

-Cooler. Su ayudante será Thousa. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU5.

-Super A-13. Su ayudante será el doctor Gero. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU6.

-Broly. Su ayudante será Paragus. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU7.

-Bojack. Su ayudante será Zangya. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU8.

-Janemba. Su ayudante será Demigra. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU9.

-Hildegarn. Su ayudante será Hoi. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU10.

-Hatchihyakku. Su ayudante será el Doctor Raichi. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU11.

-Mira. Su ayudante será Towa. Ambos se encargarán de Tierra-DBxU12.

-¿Ellos serán los nuevos Dioses? Una excelente elección, Amo.-Dijo Dabra.-Y además, entre ellos está mi hermana.

-¡Dioses de la Destrucción!-Gritó con autoridad Babidi mientras todos se arrodillaban.-Id a vuestros universos y destruid a quien se oponga a mí. Si notais rebeldía en algún mundo, destruídlo. Y si es necesario, destruid el mismo universo.

-¡Sí, amo!-Y así, los 12 nuevos Dioses y sus ayudantes partieron a sus respectivos Universos. Babidi no temía una rebeldía por parte de esos Dioses, pues estaban todos bajo su poder y él ahora era muchísimo más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos.

Y así comenzó el temible infierno de Babidi. Mehime se aseguró de que él no pudiera salir de su Multiverso sellandolo en una barrera mágica. Todo lo que tocase esa barrera estallaría en mil pedazos.

 _ **####################**_

Ahora, veamos lo que ocurrió en Tierra-DBU7xSM

Nos encontramos en el año 762. En el planeta Namek.

Vegeta le robó las Bolas de Dragón a Freezer, y el tirano decidió recurrir a sus mejores guerreros.

-¡Me las pagarás Vegeta! ¡Zarbon! ¡Contacta con mis guerreros de élite!

-¡Sí majestad!

Zarbon llamó a las Fuerzas Especiales de Freezer antes de ir a por Vegeta él mismo.

 **Planeta Freezer nº 62 (Planeta antes conocido como Planeta Juuban)**

-¿Sí?-Dijo el líder de las Fuerzas Especiales tras descolgar el auricular de un teléfono.

- _El Amo os necesita en Namek. Venid de inmediato._

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es que me da pereza! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- _¿Es qué acaso desafías la voluntad del Amo Freezer?_

-¡AH! ¡No! ¡Enseguida vamos! ¡Chicas! ¡Adelante!

-Usagi, un día conseguirás que Freezer nos elimine...-Dijo una de las chicas que tenía pelo largo y negro y llevaba una falda roja.

Las chicas se transformaron, subieron a sus cápsulas de transporte y viajaron rápidamente al planeta Namek, donde Vegeta acabó fácilmente con Zarbon.

Lo que no sabían estas chicas es que una nave procedente de otro Universo las seguía hacia el Planeta Namek.

Las Fuerzas Especiales de Freezer llegaron enseguida. Su llegada fue pecevida por Vegeta y todos aquellos que podían detectar Ki. Es decir, todos menos Bulma, Freezer y sus soldados. Los Soldados más poderosos de Freezer salieron de sus cápsulas y pesentaron sus respetos al tirano... De la mejor forma que conocían.

-¡Jaajajajaajaa! Por fin habéis llegado.

-¡Kya! ¡Sailor Venus!

-¡Uah! ¡Sailor Jupiter!

-¡YAH! ¡Sailor Mars!

-¡Sailor Mercury!-La única del grupo que sentía vergüenza por lo que hacía.

-¡UOH! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Las cinco unidas somos como los dedos de las manos! ¡Sailor Tokusentai!

-Oooh...-El tirano Freezer no sabía que expresar en ese momento.-Muy bien. Vayamos al grano. Vegeta ha osado traicionarme al fin, y se ha llevado mis...

-¡Vegeta! Ay... Me recuerda tanto a mi ex-novio...-Dijo con tono enamorado Sailor Jupiter.

-Todos te recuerdan a tu ex-novio.-Dijeron en voz baja Freezer y las otras Sailors.

-Como decía... Vegeta se ha llevado mis Bolas de Dragón y me impide pedir la inmortalidad. ¡Acabad con él y traedme esas bolas!

-Ay...-Suspiró Sailor Moon.-Yo pediría un montón de pasteles... Y videojuegos. Y revistas de cómics...

-¡ID A POR VEGETA INMEDIATAMENTE U OS JURO QUE ELIMINO TODA LA FORMA DE VIDA QUE HAY EN ESTE PLANETA DE LA MEJOR FORMA QUE SÉ!

Las Sailors se dejaron de tonterías y, siguiendo las indicaciones de sus scouters, fueron tras la pista de Vegeta.

Pero algo pasó que las Guerreras de Freezer no se esperaban.

El tiempo en Tierra-DBU7xSM se detuvo. El cielo se volvió gris. El viento dejó de moverse. Y se hizo el silencio en todas partes. Silencio que rompió Sailor Venus.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntaba la Sailor mientras miraba a todos lados. Al momento, la nave de otro universo que las seguía apareció ante ellas. De la nave surgió un hombre encapuchado acompañado por cinco mujeres alienígenas que llevaban el mismo uniforme que las Sailors de Freezer.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Sailor Mercury.

Cámaras voladoras salieron de la nave mientras el misterioso hombre sacaba un micrófono.

-¡Vosotras cinco! ¡Vosotras cinco habéis sido seleccionadas para participar en el concurso que se emite ahora mismo en MCDUtube! ¡Vosotras hoy saldréis en el programa llamado "Batalla Megaversal Mortal"! ¿No es total?

-¿Batalla Megaversal Mortal?

-Así es, Sailor Moon de Tierra-DBU7xSM. Parece ser que tienes algo de loro en tu ADN...-Entonces, el hombre se quitó su capucha. Ese hombre era idéntico a Pallestro.-Mi nombre es Battoru, y ellas cinco serán vuestras oponentes.

Las cinco chicas comenzaron a hacer poses extrañas y a presentarse.

-¡Ghours!-Dijo un ser que parecía la fusión entre Sailor Mars y Ghourd.

-¡Jeenus!-Dijo un ser que parecía un amalgama entre Sailor Venus y Jeese.

-¡Burpiter!-Dijo la amalgama entre Sailor Jupiter y Burta.

-¡Mercoome!-Dijo con un tono de vergüenza la amalgama entre Sailor Mercury y Recoome.

-¡Ginmoon!-Dijo la amalgama entre Sailor Moon y Ginyu, la cual era la líder del grupo.-¡En nombre de Freezer os castigaremos!

-¿Vosotras trabajais para Freezer también?-Preguntó Sailor Moon.

-¡Así es!-Respondió Battoru.-Ellas vienen de Tierra-DBUgtxSM. Su tierra y Tierra-DBU7xSM nacieron a la vez bajo las mismas circunstancias. Vuestros dos mundos son gemelos y giran el uno alrededor del otro.

-¿Ah sí? Encantada de conocer a otros fieles soldados de Freezer.

Sailor Moon iba a darle la mano a Ginmoon, pero Battoru lo impidió.

-No. No. ¡NO! No están aquí para ser vuestras amigas. ¡Están aquí para ser vuestras oponentes! ¡El Torneo de mi hermano gemelo es la sensación del MCDUtube! ¡Y YO NO SOPORTO QUE MI HERMANO TENGA ÉXITO! ¡Así que grabaré vuestra batalla y la de más gente, la subiré a mi cuenta y me haré muy popular en el Megaverso MCDU!

-Esto...-Dijeron con timidez Ginmoon y Sailor Moon mientras se acercaban a Battoru.-¿Qué premio obtendrá el grupo que gane la batalla?

-Muy simple... Un universo morirá y el otro se salvará. Solamente eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Pero...-Sailor Moon no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ginmoon, a traición, atacó a Sailor Moon con un codazo en la cara.-¡Tramposa!

-Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra...-Dijo Ginmoon.-Debo ganar. No puedo fallarle al amo Freezer... ¡TOMA!

Ginmoon disparó un potente y rápido ataque de energía contra Sailor Moon. La Sailor de Freezer esquivó el ataque por los pelos. Mars y Mercury atacaron a Ginmoon con sus ataques más poderosos, pero Mercoome y Ghours protegieron a su líder. Con un simple puñetazo, Mercoome destruyó los ataques de las Sailors. Mientras, Ghours usó sus poderes mentales para crear lanzas de fuego que lanzó contra Mars y Mercury. Las Sailors cayeron al suelo malheridas. Venus y Jupiter fueron a ayudar a sus amigas, pero Burpiter y Jeenus se interpusieron en el camino de las Sailors.

-¡Vosotras no vais a ningún lado!-Burpiter, usando su super velocidad, atacó a Jupiter y a Venus y las derribó. Las Sailors cayeron al lado de Mars y Mercury. Moon soltó un grito de dolor y preparó su báculo. De él emergió una enorme luz blanca que golpeó a Burpiter, Jeenus y a Mercoome. La luz iba a golpear a Ghours y a Ginmoon. Pero éstas no estaban alteradas.

-Ghours... Ya sabes que hacer.

-¡Bien! ¡Aaaaaaaah!-Ghours tragó aire y detuvo el tiempo. Ghours agarró el cuerpo inmovil de Ginmoon y lo alejó bastante de la luz de Sailor Moon. Ghours soltó el aire y el tiempo volvió a fluir con normalidad. La luz no llegó a golpear a Ghours y a Ginmoon. En ese momento, Battoru notó que el poder de Ghours afectó al funcionamiento de su nave. Ésta estalló y el tiempo volvió a fluir normalmente en Tierra-DBU7xSM.

-¡No! ¡Tonta! ¡Mira que has hecho! ¡Ahora las otras entidades del Megaverso descubrirán mi plan!

-Lo iban a saber de todas formas...-Dijo Ginmoon.-Planeabas subir el vídeo a MCDUtube...

- _Amo.-_ Dijo una de las cámaras- _Detecto 4 energías que vienen hacia aquí._

-¿Qué?

En ese momento, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan y Nail aparecieron ante Battoru y las 10 guerreras.

-¡Las Fuerzas Especiales de Freezer!-Exclamó asustado Vegeta. La pesencia del grupo de Tierra-DBU7gtxSM llamó la atención del otrora Príncipe Saiyan-¿Y esas quiénes son?

-Vegeta...-Dijo Ginmoon.-Así que aquí también existe... ¡Acabaré contigo y luego acabaré con el de mi mundo! ¡Y me llevaré las Bolas de Dragón de este Namek como souvenir para el gran Freezer!

-¡De eso nada!-En un destello de luz, apareció Mehime acompañada por un Son Goku que llevaba las ropas de Zeno-sama.

-¡MEHIME!-Exclamó asustado Battoru. Y se asustó más cuando vio a ese Goku.-¡Y el Goku que tiene el poder de Zeno-sama! ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Me preparaba para visitar a los Grandes Arquitectos de los Megaversos vecinos con este Goku que se ofreció amablemente para escoltarme a mí y a Urano y a las Royal Senshis. En el Vacio que hay entre los Megaversos se ha despertado un gran mal peor que Parallox... Y él es el único que puede protegerme de él.-Dijo Mehime mientras se abrazaba a Goku.

Este Goku pertenecía a un mundo en el que Zeno le dio su poder a Goku para derrotar a un Parallox maligno que había absorbido el poder de los 12 Infiernos. Goku se transformó en Super Saiyan Zen y venció a ese Parallox. Ahora, y con su mundo destrozado, ese Goku vagaba por el Megaverso hasta que Mehime lo encontró. Ella inmediatamente lo reclutó para vigilar el Núcleo del Megaverso junto a los otros Guerreros.

-Ahora, te mandaré a ti, Battoru, a tu castillo situado en el Vacio entre Universos. Y al Escuadrón Ginmoon lo mandaré de vuelta a su Universo.

-¡NO!

Battoru iba rápidmente hacia Mehime para intentar frenarla y convencerla de que su espectáculo podría ser divertido. Pero Goku lo interpretó como un acto violento y comenzó a liberar energía. Su pelo se volvió blanco y un aura azulada cubría su cuerpo. En su cara aparecieron marcas moradas similares a las de Zeno. Vegeta y todos los presentes salvo Mehime se asombraron. Goku agarró a Battoru y lo inmovilizó.

-Y ahora, vámonos.

Mehime, Battoru, Goku y el Escuadrón Ginmoon abandonaron Tierra-DBU7xSM. Las Fuerzasa Especiales y el grupo de Vegeta comenzaron a pelear pero, las Sailors, hartas de hacer maldades, se aliaron con Vegeta y Goku y juntos derrotaron a Freezer. Las Sailors se fueron a vivir a la Tierra. Allí, Sailor Moon conoció a un humano llamado Mamoru Chiba y comenzó una relación con él.

Y ahora, vayamos a otro universo...

 **Tierra-DBOC**

Un universo similar al Universo 7. Este mundo es el hogar del Super Saiyan Sky, un guerrero cuyo verdadero nombre era Nagapasta y que ha derrotado a los seres más poderosos y malvados y ha salvado al Planeta Tierra incontables veces.

Ahora, nos encontramos en el Planeta de los Kaioh Shins de este universo. Los dioses que crean vida están discutiendo sobre una nueva amenaza que llevaba más de 10 siglos dormida y ahora ha despertado por culpa de un Rey Demonio y su discípulo.

-Así que Magik Void ha despertado...-Dijo Gerio, el anciano Dai Kaioh Shin.-Creo que deberiamos contactar con el Dios de la Destrucción Veza...

-Lo hice hace un rato.-Respondió Ruki, el Kaioh Shin el cual estaba vinculado con Veza y que dentro de poco sustituirá a Gerio.-Y se negó a colaborar. Dice que Magik Void es responsabilidad de los mortales. Y además dice que no le importa si algunos mundos desaparecen...

-¡Maldito Dios cabezón!-Dijo el Dai Kaioh Shin Gerio furioso.-Lleva como Dios de la Destrucción más de 15 siglos... ¡Y sigue igual de despreocupado! ¡Ese Magik Void acabó con mi primer discípulo y con otros Kaioh Shin fácilmente! ¡En nuestro universo no ha existido nunca un ser como él! ¡En pocos días habrá acabado con todo!

-Creo que hay esperanza...-Dijo el Kaioh Shin Ruki.-El Kaioh del Oeste contactó conmigo hace poco. Y me mencionó a un Saiyan que venció a Blizzer con facilidad. Además, hace poco vencieron a Germ, la creación de un científico humano y una criatura que poseía un nivel de poder similar al del Gran Rey Demonio Kazam.

-¿Y? Magik Void es mil veces más poderoso que ese patético Rey del Infierno Eterno...

-Espere que no he terminado. Ese Saiyan sigue entrenándose en la Tierra. Y hace mucho que ha superado el nivel de Germ y de Kazam. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Tierra y le pedimos ayuda a ese Saiyan?

-¿Dioses pidiendo ayuda a mortales? Que bajo han caído los Kaioh Shin de este mundo... Mi anterior generación era capaz de luchar contra el Dios de la Destrucción sin problemas... ¿Y ahora? Somos tan débiles que necesitamos a los mortales...

Gerio y Ruki partieron a la Tierra usando la técnica Kaikai de Budtler, el aprendiz a Kaioshin.

Mientras, una nave con aspecto amenazador se acercaba a la Tierra. Esa nave pertenecía a los malvados Kazam y Magik Void.

-Ya hemos llegado a la Tierra, Amo.-Dijo Hopocus, un pequeño hechicero con cara de perro que servía lealmente a Kazam.

-Estupendo Hopocus. Aterriza inmediatamente. Pronto convertiré este bello planeta en un Infierno gracias a Magik Void...

Magik Void estaba en otra sala jugando con una pelota. El demonio era parecido a Bu, pero éste tenía la piel azulada. Sus ojos eran como los de Popo y en su barriga tenía una cara dibujada. Magik Void estaba emocionado porque dentro de poco podría destruir un mundo.

-Mi destrozar todo... ¡Jijiiiii!

Mientras, en la Tierra, se estaba celebrando un Torneo de Artes Marciales organizado por el Campeón Gelan. El evento celebraba que había pasado 5 años tras la derrota del temible monstruo Germ.

Sky y sus amigos decidieron participar para ganar el premio. Un millon de Sennies (NOTA: No es un error, en este universo, el Zenny se llama Senny.)

Sky y sus amigos no lo tuvieron difícil para clasificarse. Tras varias horas, los organizadores del torneo acabaron con el sorteo.

-¡Ya están decididos los combates! La cosa ha quedado así:

1-Pinut vs Djinn

2-Flute vs Garish

3-Fani vs Pota

4-Ceri vs Bano

6-Sky vs Sala

7-R-3 vs Gelan

8-Ruvy vs Zapphire

Una vez anunciados los combates, los luchadores del primer enfrentamiento subieron al ring.

-¡Buena suerte Pinut!-Gritó Sky animando a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡JEJEJEJE!-Djinn, un enorme gordinflón de piel morena que medía 2,30 metros y que se parecía a una versión malvada del Genio de Aladdin se acercó a Pinut y comenzó a insultarle.-¡Enano! ¿Cómo es posible qué te hayan dejado participar! No vas a durar un segundo contra... ¡UUF!

Con un simple puñetazo, Pinut noqueó a Djinn y lo sacó del ring. Pinut, una vez fue declarado vencedor del primer combate, bajó del ring, donde se reunió con su esposa R-3 y con sus amigos.

-Echo de menos cuando los luchadores de estos eventos valían la pena y me hacían pasar malos ratos...-Dijo Pinut.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Flute contra Garish!

Flute, un habitante de Carugol y antiguo Rey Demonio y Dios de la Tierra, iba a subir al ring para luchar contra su oponente Garish, un chico de pelo naranja de unos 15 años que llevaba una camisa morada y un pantalón negro. Flute analizó desde lejos a su oponente y soltó un soplo de decepción. El humano apenas tenía 5 unidades. Flute iba a subir al ring y a acabar con esto inmediatamente, pero desde lejos, los Kaioh Shin que acababan de llegar a la Tierra contactaron con él.

- _No te alarmes. Somos los Kaioh Shin y estamos hablandote directamente al alma. Flute, tú fuiste guardián de este planeta, así que debes saber quienes somos nosotros. Hemos venido a la Tierra porque un mal legendario ha llegado a este planeta. Magik Void, al cual sellamos hace tiempo en una Luna, ha sido liberado y amenaza con destruir vuestro planeta. Necesitamos tú ayuda y la de Sky para detenerle. Por favor. Ayúdanos._

Flute, asustado por la revelación, subió al ring. Allí, Garish comenzó a golpear al habitante de Carugol, pero por instinto y con un dedo, Flute se quitó de encima a Garish. Flute bajó del ring, aún pensando en Magik Void.

-¿Flute? ¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó Sky a Flute, preocupado por su amigo.-Parece que hayas visto un fantasma... ¿No me digas que ese Garish te daba miedo?

-¡Eh! No... No es eso... Dejad que os ponga al corriente.

Mientras Flute le explicaba lo que había pasado a Sky y a los demás, Fani y Pota subían al ring.

Fani, una chica de pelo rubio y de unos 15 años, era la hija del Campeón Gelan y amiga de Ceri, el hijo de Sky. Pota era un hombre musculoso y con una larga melena pelirroja. Su piel era pálida. Parecía que tenía una enfermedad muy grave.

-Ugh... ¡Uuuugh!

-Si te encuentras mal, ríndete y vuelve a casa. No me gusta luchar conta gente enferma.-Dijo Fani preocupada por su oponente.

-Uugh... ¡Déjame! ¡No me encuentro mal! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¡UOOOOOOH!

Del cuerpo de Pota comenzó a emerger un aura oscura. Sky, Flute y los demás dejaron de hablar y centraron su atención en el poder oscuro de Pota.

-Ese poder... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el Magik Void del que nos hablaste, Flute?

-No.-Tras Sky y sus amigos aparecieron Budtler, Ruki y Gerio. Flute, como muestra de respeto hacia los dioses, se arrodilló ante ellos.-Tú eres Sky. El Kaioh del Oeste me habló de ti. Tenía ganas de verte en persona.

-Déjate de rollos.-Dijo Sala, el antiguo príncipe de los Saiyans con ira.-Explica que pasa. Si no tiene nada que ver con Magik Void... ¿Entonces qué le pasa?

-La gran Mehime me habló de esto...-Dijo Ruki mientras de la nariz del viejo Gerio salía sangre.-Ese humano llamado Pota es ahora un Profeta de Parallox, un mal muchísimo peor que Magik Void. ¡Qué desastre! ¡Jamás pensé que esto podría ocurrir! ¡No ahora que Magik Void es libre!

-¿Qué es un Profeta de Parallox?-Preguntó Sky.

-Un esbirro de Parallox, un ser maligno que provocó una Crisis hace poco. Nuestro mundo fue temporalmente destruído por su poder... ¡Pero Mehime nos resucitó a todos! Los Profetas buscan resucitar a su amo, el cual fue aniquilado por el valiente Jacob Cass de otro mundo y otros guerreros.

-¿Y cómo planea hacer eso?

-Sacrificando almas humanas...

La conversación terminó con un grito de Fani. Pota, ahora convertido al 100% en un Profeta de Parallox, agarró a la chica por el cuello y se preparó para matarla con un cuchillo.

-¡FANI!-Ceri, furioso, se convirtió en SSJ2 y fue a por Pota a gran velocidad. Pero Bano, que era hermano gemelo de Pota, interrumpió a Ceri. Bano era mucho más bajito y más flaco que Pota. Sobre su cabeza había una cresta verde. Ceri intentó atacar a Bano, pero éste creó una cúpula con energía oscura.

-¡Ese también es un Profeta de Parallox!-Exclamó Ruki.

-Dos Profetas... Así que Parallox teme que Sky le frustre sus planes...-Pensó Gerio.

Sky y Sala intentaron derribar la cúpula de oscuridad mientras Gelan, disfrazado, se escondía entre el público. Por desgracia para él, lo reconocieron al momento.

-¡Eh! ¡Es el Campeón Gelan! ¡Ha venido a salvar la vida de su hija! ¡Gelan! ¡Gelan!

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y a decir su nombre. Gelan no tuvo más remedio que quitarse el disfraz e intervenir.

-"¡Tontos! Estaba analizando la situación. Sé que no puedo salvar a mi hija por mucho que quiera. Pero los guerreros que están intentando derribar la barrera son los mismos que plantaron cara y derrotaron a Germ. ¡Confío en ellos!"

Gelan hizo ver que golpeaba la cúpula oscura mientras Sky y los demás hacían todo el trabajo.

Los guerreros intentaron con todos sus recursos derribar la cúpula, pero no pudieron. Al momento, en el cielo apareció la nave de Kazam, la cual llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Lo que faltaba!-Gritó Ruki.-¡Magik Void ha llegado a la Tierra!

-Así que esa es la nave de ese ser tan poderoso...-Dijo en voz baja Sala mientras pensaba en el gran combate que iba a disfrutar contra el poderoso demonio.

Una puerta se abrió en la nave y de ella salieron Kazam y Hopocus.

-¿Cuál de ellos es Magik Void?-Preguntó Sky a los Kaioh Shin.

-Ninguno... Ellos son Kazam y Hopocus. Kazam es el poderoso Rey del Infierno. Y Hopocus es un hechicero oscuro que trajo a Kazam a esta dimensión para poder conquistarla, pero su plan salió mal y ahora tiene que trabajar para Kazam.

-Ya veo... Pues no son tan terribles. Kazam es mucho más débil que Germ tras regresar a la vida. Y Hopocus es mucho más flojo que Gelan.

-Físicamente sí.-Dijo Ruki.-Pero su magia es muy peligrosa. Es capaz de invocar a diablos místicos para que le hagan el trabajo. Mucho cuidado con él.

Mientras Ruki y Sky hablaban, Kazam analizaba el planeta Tierra en busca de energías poderosas. Quería analizar bien el planeta antes de atacarlo y encontrarse con alguna sorpresa inesperada.

-Bien... Los guerreros más poderosos de esta Estrella están aquí. Perfecto. Si acabamos con ellos, no habrá más resistencia. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Kazam se acercó a la cúpula oscura y puso su mano derecha en ella. Inmediatamente, absorbió la energía oscura y la añadió a su poder. Los Profetas se quedaron helados.

-¡Ser oscuro!-Gritó furioso Pota mientras dejaba ir a Fani.-¿Por qué neutralizas nuestra cúpula? ¡Somos aliados! ¡Tanto tú como el Amo Parallox sois seres nacidos del caos!

-Hopocus... Acaba con esas ratas.

-Bien jefe...

Los ojos de Hopocus brillaron. De repente, Pota sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y comenzó a dar gritos de sufrimiento. Tras medio minuto, Pota cayó al suelo muerto y su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo. Bano, al ver a Pota muerto, comenzó a volar con la intención de escapar. Pero entonces, las cenizas de Pota se convirtieron en la imagen de Parallox.

- **¿A dónde te crees que vas?**

-¡UAH!

Parallox atrapó a Bano con su mano y lo aplastó. De la mano de Parallox caía la sangre de Bano. Entonces, el villano megaversal centró su atención en Kazam y en Sky.

- **Vosotros dos... Un día me vengaré de ti Kazam... Y en cuanto a ti, Sky, prepárate, pues mi poder superará por mucho al de Magik Void.**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Parallox antes de desaparecer.

Hopocus y Kazam aterrizaron en medio del ring. Mucha gente intentó huir, pero un rayo azul atrapó a esa gente. El causante era Magik Void, que usó el rayo azul para comerse a esa gente con su segunda boca.

-¡Mmmmm! ¡Los terrícolas son deliciosos!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-Los Kaioh Shin soltaron un grito de horror al ver a Magik Void.-¡Magik Void! ¡Estamos en peligro!

-Así que es él...-Dijo Sky. Dudaba mucho que Void fuera una amenza con ese aspecto. Pero Sky apendió en sus luchas que jamás debía subestimar a un oponente basandose en su aspecto.

-¡Será mejor que volvais a vuestro reino! ¡Nosotros podremos con esos tres!-Ordenó Flute a los Kaioh Shin. Los Dioses Supremos siguieron su consejo y abandonaron la Tierra. Las tres deidades seguirían el combate desde su mundo.

Mientras Sky regresó con sus amigos que estaban en las gradas viendo el torneo.

-¿Qué ocurre Sky? ¿Quienes son toda esa gente?-Preguntó Latte, la mujer de Sky.

-Un nuevo enemigo... Y parece ser que supera por mucho a Germ. Volved a casa. Nosotros procuraremos neutralizarlo aquí.

Al ver la cara seria de Sky, sus amigos accedieron a abandonar el estadio e ir a un lugar seguro. Bowtie, amiga de la infancia de Sky, mujer de Sala y presidenta de una fuerza paramilitar robótica que ayudó mucho contra Germ quiso ayudar con su ejército. Pero Sky le quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Era mejor que se fueran, o serían un estorbo para los Guerreros.

Mientras Magik Void seguía atrapando a gente con su poder y comiendoselos. Kazam y Hopocus disfrutaban con los gritos de sufrimiento y dolor que Void generaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta este planeta! ¡Su gente es muy deliciosa!

-¡Bien hecho Magik Void!-Dijo Kazam mientras se acercaba al monstruo.-Con tu poder podre...

Inesperdamente, Magik Void golpeó a Kazam en la cara y lo tumbó en el suelo. Kazam estaba furioso. El Rey del Infierno se levantó mientras un aura llameante cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Magik Void va a traicionar a su jefe?-Se preguntaba Ceri mientras sacaba a una malherida Fani del ring.

-¿Qué haces? ¡¿Cómo osas golpear a tu jefe?!

-Tú no eres mi jefe.-Dijo Magik Void.-Yo soy un hijo del Caos. Y vosotros me habéis liberado. He estado estudiando vuestros poderes. Podría asimilaros... Pero sois tan patéticos que seguramente me acabe debilitando...

-¡¿Qué?!

Kzam, furioso, escupió magma por la boca y derritió gran parte del cuerpo de Magik Void.

-¿Ah? ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Gritó Magik Void al notar el dolor que el ataque le causó.

-Increíble... Kazam, que es mucho más flojo que Magik Void, ha logrado causarle esas heridas...-Dijo Flute asombrado.

-¿Y de dónde ha sacado ese magma?-Preguntó asustado Pinut.

-Parece ser que Kazam también conoce trucos de magia. Ha invocado magma del Reino Infernal, un magma que sería capaz de derretir hasta el más duro metal de nuestro universo...

Mientras Magik Void se retorcía del dolor que sufría, Kazam se acercaba a él. El demonio usó el poder oscuro que obtuvo de la cúpula para generar una espada de oscuridad.

-Ahora verás que es lo que les pasa a aquellos que osan traicionarme...

Kazam iba a degollar a Magik Void, pero el demonio dejó de finjir y se puso de pie.

-¡Jiiiiii! ¡Picaste!

-C... ¡¿Cómo?!

Todos los presentes, asombrados, vieron como del cuerpo de Magik Void salían hilos que comenzaron a reconstruir el cuerpo de Magik Void. El monstruo volvía a estar como al principio.

-No eres el único con trucos, Kazam... Creo que tu reinado ha llegado a su fin. Es hora de que todos los demonios de este Universo se arrodillen ante Magik Void.

-¡Nunca!

Kazam iba a atacar a Magik Void con su espadaa oscura, pero Void atrapó al Rey Demonio con su terrible rayo y se lo comió. Mientras oía los gritos de sufrimiento de Kazam, Hopocus, aterrorizado, decidió escapar. Pero Magik Void lo fulminó con una pequeña bola de energía que liberó por los ojos.

-¡Mmmmmm! ¡Kazam tenía un toque picante! ¡No ha estado mal! Creo que iré a su dimensión y me comeré a todos sus siervos. ¿Eh?

Magik Void vio como Sky, Sala y Ceri lo rodeaban. Flute y Pinut iban a unirse a ellos, pero la repentina llegada de Roza y Scarf, hijos de Sky y Sala respectivamente, los detuvieron. Los chicos querían ir a luchar contra Magik Void, pero Flute no les dejaba.

-¿Y vosotros qué quereis?-Preguntó Magik Void a los tres Saiyans.

-¡Acabar contigo!-Sala se convirtió en Super Saiyan 2 y se lanzó contra el monstruo el primero. Sala atacaba con patadas y puñetazos a Void, pero estos no le hacían nada.

-¡UAU! ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Mucho más que Kazam!-Dijo Magik Void mientras cargaba una esfera verde de energía y la lanzaba contra Sala. El guerrero la desvió con una patada, pero la esfera cayó en las gradas, destruyendo gran parte del edificio y matando a mucha gente.

Sala vio tal masacre con ira. De repente, Magik Void comenzó a reir.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Tonto! ¡Has fallado! Tenías que haber apuntado a otro lado...

-¡Grrrrrrrrrrrr! ¡Maldito!

Saala liberó muchísimo más poder y volvió a atacar a Magik Void. Esta vez sí, los ataques de Sala dañaban a Void. Sala descubrió que había que cubrir sus puños con energía pra poder dañarle. Pensó que esa era la causa por la cual dejó de hacer teatro ante Kazam, porque vio que preparó un ataque de energía.

-¡Sky! ¡Ceri! ¡Tengo su... ¡Mmmph!

Magik Void tapó la boca de Sala con hilos que creó con su cuerpo.

-No te chivarás... Te asimilaré, pues tu poder es muy grande como para desperdiciarlo...

-¡Mmmph!-Exclamó Sala mientras veia como más hilos comenzaban a atrapar todo su cuerpo. Todo el cuerpo de Void se convirtió en hilos y envolvieron a Sala totalmente. Magik Void comenzó a mutar. Su cuerpo se volvió más delgado. Su cara se parecía ahora a la de Sala y ahora lucía el pelo dorado del Super Saiyan 2.

Desde el Sagrado Mundo de los Dioses, los Kaioh Shin vieron como el príncipe de los Saiyans había sido asimilado por Magik Void.

-¿Qué acaba de hacer?-Exclamó Ruki asombrado.-¡Pobre Sala! ¡Hay que sacarlo de ese monstruo!

-Tengo la forma.-Dijo Gerio mientras se fijaba en el potencial oculto que crecía en Ceri.-Voy a usar el Aura de la Revelación en este chico llamado Ceri.

-¿El Aura de la Revelación dice? ¡Esa técnica es exclusiva de Dioses Supremos! ¡Y además acorta la vida del que lo usa!

-¡Eso ya lo sé, tonto!-Gritó furioso Gerio.-¡Yo soy un Dios Supremo!

-Lo sé, señor.- Pero eso se lo explicaba al público...

-¿Ah? Vale... ¡Bien! Allá voy... ¡1000 años! ¡Aura de la Revelación!

Del cuerpo de Gerio salió un aura dorada que voló rápidamente hacia la Tierra. Mientras, Ruki y Budtler se acercban a un debilitado Gerio.

-¡¿1000 años?! ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

-Qué son 1000 años de mi vida... Si Magik Void puede venir aquí a matarme...

En la Tierra, el nuevo Magik Void observaba los cambios que había sufrido en su cuerpo. Y en su personalidad se notaban rasgos de Sala.

-Bien Sky... Ahora que tengo más poder... ¿Te gustaría luchar contra mí?

Ceri y Sky se transformaron en Super Saiyan 2 y comenzaron a luchar ambos contra Sala-Void.

En otro lado del estadio, Pinut cayó aterrado al suelo tras haber visto lo que le había ocurrido a Sala. Scarf, hijo de Sala, lloraba mientras le pedía a Flute que le permitiera vengar a su padre.

-No... Es muy fuerte para ti. Te matará.

-¡Pero si luchamos juntos, podremos ganar a ese monstruo!-Gritó furioso Roza. Esa frase hizo que Flute recordara una técnica que su pueblo poseía.

-¡Claro! ¡La unión de Carugol! ¡Eso es!-Exclamó Flute alegre.

-¿Te refieres a esa técnica que usaron los habitantes de Carugol para luchar contra Blizzer? Lo recuerdo bien. Fue cuando visitamos Carugol para pedirle al Dragón de tu planeta que reviviera a los pobres Saiyans que acabaron asesinados a manos de los esbirros de Blizzer. ecuerdo que 4 guerreros ancianos y muy débiles se unieron en un guerrero joven muy poderoso que estuvo a punto de acabar con Blizzer. Pero Blizzer se transformó y lo mató... ¿Crees que funcionará contra un ser que es mucho más poderoso que Blizzer en su segunda forma? ¿Y con quién te unirás? Aquí no hay habitantes de Carugol. Y mejor no traer a Demushi aquí...

-No, Pinut. La unión no es exclusiva de los habitantes de Carugol. Puedo unir a cualquier persona usando mis poderes mentales. Y pienso que si estos dos niños se unen, podrán superar a sus padres. Aunque luego sus madres me maten, hay que arriesgarse...

Flute puso sus dos manos en las cabezas de Roza y Scarf. Luego, al gritar "¡Union!", un destello de luz unió a Roza y a Scarf y formó a un nuevo guerrero. Un guerrero que sumaba las edades de Scarf y Roza, es decir 14 años en total, y que llevaba las ropas de Flute. Su pelo estaba dividido en dos partes. Su parte izquierda era negro y su parte derecha era rubio.

-¡Uau! ¡Qué poder! ¿Y ahora somos más mayores? ¡Por fin nos tendrán más respeto! Oye Flute. ¿Y cómo nos separamos una vez hayamos acabado con Magik Void?

-Solamente os podreis separar si yo, y solamente yo, decimos una palabra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡O sea que tengo que asegurarme de que Magik Void no te mate!

-¡Más respeto! ¡Qué no soy tan débil!

-Da igual... ¡Yo, el poderoso Scarza, acabaré con Magik Void al momento!

Scarza se transformó en Super Saiyan 2 y voló hacia el ring donde estaba Magik Void, el cual había derribado a Ceri y a Sky.

-Hijo... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Ni con todo mi poder puedo hacerle nada... Si Sala nos hubiera avisado sin problemas... ¿Eh?

Scarza apareció en el ring y derribó a Sala-Void de una patada. El demonio acabó en el otro lado del estadio. Enseguida, Void se reincorporó y volvió al ring.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? Te pareces a Scarf... Pero eres mayor... Y no eres mi hijo del futuro...

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso, monstruo?!-Preguntó furioso Scarza. El monstruo sonrió.

-Fácil... Tu padre está aquí.-Dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza.-Está unido a mi cerebro. Todo lo que él sabe, lo sé ahora yo. Y todo su poder, es mio...

-"Así que sigue vivo en su interior..."-Pensó Sky. El guerrero tuvo una idea. Pero podía ser arriesgada. Sky iba a volver a la batalla, pero Scarza lo detuvo.

-¡Quieto padre! ¡Yo acabaré con él y salvaré a mi padre!

-¿Qué?-El comentario de Scarza dejó confusos a Sky y a Ceri. Scarza liberó más poder y comenzó a pelear contra Void, pero el demonio, al tener en su cuerpo a un guerrero mucho mása experimentado, agarró a Scarza por el pie y lo lanzó bien lejos. Scarza acabó estampado en una piedra que antes era uno de los muros del Estadio. Sala-Void comenzó a cargar una enorme esfer verde. El monstruo tenía la intención de acabar con el chico, pero Sky se levantó y comenzó a liberar mucha energía.

-"Que comienze mi plan..."

La Tierra comenzó a temblar mientras Sky liberaba mucha más energía. El pelo del saiyan comenzaba a alargarse hasta llegarle a las piernas. Sala-Void dejó de crear la esfera para centrar su atención en un Sky que no dejaba de volverse más fuerte.

-¡Jiiii! Te has vuelto fuerte, Nagapasta...-Dijo Sala-Void mientras sonreía emocionado.

Tras dos minutos liberando energía, Sky por fin se había transformado totalmente en un Super Saiyan 3.

-Observa bien mi nueva forma... ¡Pues puede que sea lo último que veas!

-Impresionante... Pero algo me dice que tu cuerpo sufre la presión de todo el poder que has liberado. Estallarás en pedacitos antes de poner un puño en mí...

Sala-Void no se dio cuenta de que Sky ya no estaba ante él. De repente, ante la sorprendida mirada de Void apareció la pierna de Sky. El guerrero le dio una fuerte patada en la cara a Void que lo mandó lejos del estadio. Void aterrizó en medio del oceano.

-Que poder... ¿Eh?-Void notó que de su nueva nariz comenzó a salir sangre. El monstruo, furioso, se disponía a regresar al Estadio, pero Sky, que estaba en el cielo sobre Void, lanzó una potente onda de choque. La onda fulminó gran parte del cuerpo de Void. El monstruo soltó un grito de dolor, pero Sky no cayó en el truco.

-No eres tonto...-Dijo Sala-Void mientras generaba hilos para regenerarse.-No como ese Kazam... ¿Segumos? ¿A ver cuanto aguantas antes de estallar?

Sala-Void liberó algo de poder e intentó atacar a Sky, pero éste era mucho más rápido.

Mientras, en el estadio, Ceri y Scarza notaban que los dos poderosos guerreros habían comenzado de nuevo a pelear.

-Eso del Super Saiyan 3 mola...-Dijo Scarza.-Voy a ver si yo también puedo...

-Lo dudo.-Respondió Ceri.-Papá tardó 3 años en desarrollar esa técnica. Y aún no la controla... Dudo mucho que... ¡¿EH?!

Ceri se quedó helado al ver que Scarza se había convertido en Super Saiyan 3 sin problemas.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Prepárate Magik Void! ¡Haré que escupas a papá!

Scarza voló a gran velocidad hacia done estaba Magik Void. Ceri intentó ir trasa él, pero un destello dorado golpeó su cuerpo. El Aura de la Revelación por fin había llegado a su objetivo.

Mientras, Sky golpeaba sin piedad a Sala-Void. El monstruo no podía apenas defenerse, pero mientras estaba en el agua, planeó asimilar a Sky y obtener su poder. Pedazos del cuerpo de Void que flotaban en el agua comenzaron a flotar y fueron a por Sky. Sky notó que algo se movía tras él y comenzó a sonreir.

-"Bien... Voy a sacarte de ahí, Sala"-Pensó Sky. Los hilos iban a atrapar e inmovilizar a Sky, pero entonces...

-¡Cuidado papá!

Scarza apareció y empujó a Sky. Los hilos, en lugar de atrapar a Sky, atraparon por accidente a Scarza. A Void le dio igual, Scarza era muchísimo más poderoso.

-¡No! ¡Mmmph!-Los hilos comenzaron a envolver al joven y a inmovilizarlo. Void convirtió su cuerpo en hilos y se unió a aquellos que ya envolvían a Scarza. Void volvió a experimentar una nuea metamorfosis. Las ropas de Scarza aparecieron en el nueo cuerpo de Void.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me siento poderoso padre! Con el poder de Scarza, unido al de mi otro padre, soy más poderoso de lo que jamás había imaginado. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí? Seguiriamos siendo una familia unida...

-Monstruo...

Sky iba a atacar a Void, pero su transformación se deshizo. Sky se puso nervioso mientras Scarza-Void volaba a gran velocidad hacia él. Scarza-Void iba a darle un puñetzao, pero en el último momento, alguien detuvo el puño de Scarza-Void.

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ceri?

Ceri, el primogénito de Sky, salvó a su padre en el último momento. Su apariencia había cambiado. Ahora su mirada era más seria y desprendía rabia junto con su energía. Los Dioses vieron como Ceri había cambiado.

-¡Uau!-Exclamó Ruki mientras intentaba calcular la fuerza de Ceri.-Menudo poder... Esa técnica suya es muy eficaz.

-¡Pues claro! Solamente nosotros podemos realizar esta técnica. Vamos chico, derrota a Void y salva este universo...

Scarza-Void miraba nervioso al recién llegado Ceri. Pero luego se calmó al ver que su poder no era tan grande como pensaba. Él seguía siendo más fuerte. Ceri lo sabía, y junto a Flute había estado elaborando un plan.

Ceri notaba que las energías de Pinut y Flute se acercaban, así que decidió ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llegaran al lugar donde estaban. Ceri comenzó a atacar a Scarza-Void con todo su poder, pero el monstruo paraba todos los golpes que Ceri lanzaba.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor! Después de todo, tú acabaste con Germ porque la destrucción del Artificial R-0 te puso furioso y desató todo tu poder...

La imagen de la destrucción del bondadoso Artificial hizo que la rabia inundara el cuerpo de Ceri. El chico apuntó a la cabeza de Void y disparó una poderosa onda de energía. Void movió la cabeza a un lado y esquivó el poderoso ataque.

-¡Eso eso! ¡Eso podría haberme hecho mucho daño! Y ten cuidado con destruir mi cabeza. Puedo generar mi cuerpo, pero no a los que he asimilado... Si me hubieras destrozado la cabeza, hubieras matado a Sala y a Scarza. Me habría vuelto más débil, pero, ¿podrías vivir con la idea de haber matado a tus seres queridos?

-Maldito...-Ceri estaba cada vez más furioso. En ese momento, llegaron Pinut y Flute.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Debiluchos! ¡Largo!

Void iba a atacar, pero Pinut atacó con una brillante esfera de luz.

-¡Luz del Cielo!

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El ataque cegó a Void y los héroes aprovecharon para huir y esconderse. De vuelta en las ruinas del Estadio, Ceri y Flute explicaron su plan.

-¿Unirme contigo?-Dijo un Sky sorprendido.

-Sí. Juntos podremos parar a Magik Void.

-Ya veo... Tenía otro plan en mente, pero estoy agotado. Uniendome a ti, a lo mejor puedo llevarlo a cabo... ¡Vamos allá Flute!

-Buena suerte a los dos... ¡Unión!

Flute fusionó a padre e hijo en un nuevo ser. Un ser tan poderoso, que su nacimiento provocó una sacudida que afectó al Sistema Solar.

Magik Void se recuperó del ataque de Pinut y voló a gran velocidad al estadio. Void vio a Pinut y lo atacó con un rayo, pero el nuevo guerrero desvió el ataque, salvando a su amigo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Sri. Y he nacido para matarte.

-¡Oh! Una fusión como la de Scarza... Quizás tendría que asimilar a Flute. Es muy sabio...

Void iba a por Flute, pero Sri apareció ante él y comenzó a darle una tremenda paliza. Void apenas podía defenderse. Sri puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Void y lo destrozó con un ataque psíquico.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Finjes de nuevo?

-Maldito... ¡Eso ha dolido de verdad!

Void estiró sus brazos y atrapó a Sri. Void comenzó a estrujar a su oponente, pero no podía hacerle daño. Con un soplido, Sri destruyó los brazos de Void.

-¡Auuu!

-¿Eso te ha dolido? ¡Ju! ¡Patético! ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

-¡Alto! ¡¿Y qué pasa con Sala y Scarza?!

-Puedo resucitarlos con las Esferas del Dragón. Adiós...-Sri apuntó a la cabeza de Void. El monstruo se asustó, pero en realidad, Sri lo golpeó con un solo dedo. Void salió disparado y acabó incrustado en el edificio de una ciudad que estaba en la otra punta del planeta. Furioso y a gran velocidad, Void regresó al estadio.

-Maldito...

-¿Ya has vuelto? ¡Beh! No merece la pena luchr contra ti... ¡Muere!

-¡NUNCA!

Void convirtió su cuerpo en hilos y comenzó a atrapar el cuerpo de Sri con ellos. Void asimiló con éxito a Sri. Pero su cuerpo seguía igual... Pinut estaba aterrado mientras Flute estaba pensativo.

-"Ojalá salga la cosa bien..."

Void centró su mirada en Flute y Pinut.

-¡Je! No sois gran cosa, pero disfrutaré machacando vuestros huesos...

Mientras, en el interior de Void, Sri se salvó de la asimilación a tiempo gracias al Aura de la Revelación. El poder divino protegió al poderoso guerrero en el momento en el que la barrera que intentó crear Sri falló.

-Gracias a esta luz me he salvado de la asimilación... Ahora, debo buscar a Scarza y a Sala...

Sri buscó por todos los rincones del cuerpo de Void. Pero no encontró a nadie. Sri comenzó a pensar que a lo mejor Void los asimiló al 100% en su cuerpo y ahora, no podían ser salvados. Sri se preparó para salir del cuerpo de Void, acabar con el monstruo y dar la mala noticia, pero entonces...

-Mmph...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Mmmph!

Sri puso su oreja en un órgano que tenían cerca. En su interior podía oir las voces de Sala y de Scarza.

-¡Aquí dentro!

Sri creó un cuchillo de energía y abrió la pared del órgano. Eso fue un error, pues Void notó el corte.

-¡NO! Sri se ha salvado...

Void dejó de atacar y creó un hologama en su cerebro que rápidamente fue a por Sri.

Sri vio a sus dos amigos atrapados en dos capullos pegados a una especie de telaraña. A diferencia de Bu, Void tapaba totalmente el cuerpo de sus víctimas y los dejaba conscientes, para que sufrieran viendo y oyendo lo que Void hacía con su poder. Sala y Scarza no paraban de moverse para intentar escapar de su prisión, pero el tejido neutralizaba su poder.

-Tranquilos... Os voy a sacar de aquí...

Sri cortó los capullos de la telaraña y los dejó en el suelo. Sri comenzó a analizar el interior de Void con emoción. En ese órgano había como una pantalla que permitía ver lo que ocurría en el exterior. Y además, notaba como el interior de la criatura cambiaba tras la liberación de Sala y Scarza.

-¡MMMMPH! (¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ PAYASO!)-Dijo Sala furioso porque no le sacaba de ahí. Sala sentía repugnancía estando ahí. Y encima, el tonto de Sky se ponía a contemplar el interior de Void en lugar de desatarlo.

-Interesante...-Dijo Sri mientras tocaba los nervios de Void. El lado científico de Ceri que había en Sri analizaba el interior de Void. Para él, esto era una oportunidad única de analizar a un ser místico. Pero en ese momento, el lado de Sky que temía los ataques de furia de Sala decidió que sería mejor liberar a Sala y a Scarza y salir de ahí al instante. Sri creó un cuchillo para liberar a un furioso Sala y a un asustado Scarza. Pero tuvo que usarlo para cortar unos tentáculos que salían del corte que hizo Sri para entrar en el órgano. En ese momento, apareció el holograma de Void.

-Sri... Me has hecho mucho daño... ¡Pienso asimilarte a ti y a tus amigos de nuevo!

Sri no paraba de cortar los tentáculos que lo atrapaban sin parar. Mientras, Void agarró las vainas donde estaban atrapados Sala y Scarza y se preparó para unirlos de nuevo a la Telaraña de nervios. Sri vio eso y decidió ponerse serio. Liberó una gran cantidad y se transformó en Super Saiyan 2. Con esferas de ki, comenzó a fulminar los tentáculos, pero estos se multiplicaban. Void reía como un loco.

-¡Bahahahahaha! ¡Sigue así! ¡En unos momentos te habré asimilado!

-¡BASTA!

Sri, nervioso, creó un enorme cuchillo de energía y lo lanzó contra el holograma de Void. La descarga del ataque hizo que Void sufriera un calambrazo en su sistema nervioso y quedara inconsciente. Sri aprovechó para volver a separar a Sala y a Scarza y liberarlos.

-¡Ya sois libres! ¿Qué bien, ver... ¡AU!

Lo primero que hizo Sala una vez liberado fue golpear la cabeza de Sri.

-¡MALDITO INSENSATO! ¡Eso lo tenías que haber hecho antes de aparecer Void! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si Void llega a asimilarte?!

Esa duda puedo resolverla.

 **Tierra-DBOC02**

Sri cortó los capullos de la telaraña y los dejó en el suelo. Sri comenzó a analizar el interior de Void con emoción. En ese órgano había como una pantalla que permitía ver lo que ocurría en el exterior. Y además, notaba como el interior de la criatura cambiaba tras la liberación de Sala y Scarza.

-¡MMMMPH! (¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ PAYASO!)-Dijo Sala furioso porque no le sacaba de ahí. Sala sentía repugnancía estando ahí. Y encima, el tonto de Sky se ponía a contemplar el interior de Void en lugar de desatarlo.

-Interesante...-Dijo Sri mientras tocaba los nervios de Void. El lado científico de Ceri que había en Sri analizaba el interior de Void. Para él, esto era una oportunidad única de analizar a un ser místico. Pero en ese momento, el lado de Sky que temía los ataques de furia de Sala decidió que sería mejor liberar a Sala y a Scarza y salir de ahí al instante. Sri creó un cuchillo para liberar a un furioso Sala y a un asustado Scarza. Pero tuvo que usarlo para cortar unos tentáculos que salían del corte que hizo Sri para entrar en el órgano. En ese momento, apareció el holograma de Void.

-Sri... Me has hecho mucho daño... ¡Pienso asimilarte a ti y a tus amigos de nuevo!

Sri no paraba de cortar los tentáculos que lo atrapaban sin parar. Mientras, Void agarró las vainas donde estaban atrapados Sala y Scarza y se preparó para unirlos de nuevo a la Telaraña de nervios. Sri vio eso y decidió ponerse serio. Liberó una gran cantidad y se transformó en Super Saiyan 2. Con esferas de ki, comenzó a fulminar los tentáculos, pero estos se multiplicaban. Void reía como un loco.

-¡Bahahahahaha! ¡Sigue así! ¡En unos momentos te habré asimilado!

-¡BASTA!

Sri atacó a lo loco a los tentáculos en lugar de atacar directamente al holograma de Void. El lado irracional de Sky que golpeaba antes de elaborar un plan dominó en ese momento a Sri, en lugar de ser el lado racional de Ceri como en Tierra-DBOC. Sri disparó y disparó. Pero los tentáculos seguían atacando. Void logró unir a Sala de nuevo a la telaraña y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Scarza. Sri comenzó a ponerse nervioso y aumentó la potencia de sus ataques de energía. Pero el resultado era el mismo, los tentáculos seguían multiplicándose y seguían intentando atrapar a Sri. Para su desgracia, Void logró unir de nuevo el capullo de Scarza. Eso desesperó a Sri. Sri estuvo a punto de liberar toda su energía, pero perdió la transformación. Sri cayó al suelo agotadísimo.

-Ah... Ah... Lo siento mucho, amigos...

Eso fue lo último que dijo Sri antes de ser asimilado por Void.

-Otro más para la colección...-Dijo Void mientras veía como la telaraña asimilaba el capullo de Sri y lo ponía al lado del de Sala y Scarza. Void mutó. Su cara se parecía a la de Sri y llevaba su ropa. Con su nuevo poder, Void asimiló a Flute y acabó con la gente de la Tierra y de la Galaxia en una hora.

 **Regresemos a Tiera-DBOC.**

Sri, Scarza y Sala decidieron abandonar el interior de Void antes de que el monstruo despertara. Pero entonces...

-¡Mmphhh!

-¿Has dicho algo, Sala?

-¡No he sido yo, idiota!

-¡Arriba!-Señaló Scarza. Su dedo apuntaba a la zona más alta de la telaraña de nervios, donde habían dos vainas más arriba del todo. Sri y Sala volaron hacia ellas y las arrancaron. De repente, el holograma de Void se despertó y comenzó a soltar gritos de dolor. Los guerreros, al ver que el cuerpo de Void comenzaba a cambiar, abandonaron el cuerpo de Void. Sri usó su cuchillo de energía para abrir un portal dimensional al exterior.

Sala, Sri y Scarza salieron del cuerpo de Void con los dos capullos y aparecieron al lado de Pinut, R-3 y Flute.

Sri abrió los capullos, y para sorpresa de todos, dentro habían dos Kaioh Shins muy débiles. Durante eones, Void había estado extrayendo su fuerza vital y estaban al borde de la muerte. Flute los curó con su magia y los salvó en el último momento. Gerio, que lo veía todo, reconoció a los Kaioh Shin.

-¡Son Nishi y mi aprendiz Sentaa! ¡Así que eso ocurrió! ¡Void los asimiló!

-¿No luchó usted contra Void?

-No... Nishi, mi compañero Kaioh Shin, me pidió que me quedara escondido mientras él y los otros Kaioh Shin luchaban... Por lo visto, Nishi, el Kaioh Shin del Oeste, y Sentaa, mi aprendiz anterior a ti, fueron asimilados por Void mientras los otros, seguramente, fueron asesinados... Seguramente asimiló a Nishi por que ea un excelente mago. Y a mi aprendiz lo asimilaría porque era un excelente luchador.

-¿Y por qué le pidió que se escondiera?

-Era débil. Y además, el Dai Kaioh Shin de entonces vinculó mi fueza vital con la de Veza por lo que pudiera pasar... "Veza no debe desaparecer. Él y tú ahora sois vitaales para reconstruir el mundo que oid está atacando"... Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de ir a por Void...

En la Tierra, Flute iba a separar a Scarza y a Sri, pero la metamorfosis de Void le hizo cambiar de idea. Void comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y a convertirse en un ser similar a un Plesiosaurio. Monster Void, que así era como se llamaba la criatura antes de asimilar al Kaioh Shin del Oeste. La criatura disparó por la boca un potente láser y destruyó una gran parte del planeta Tierra.

-¡No! ¡Hemos empeorado la cosa entrando en su interior!-Dijo Sri. Esto cabreó a Sala.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Pensabas dejarme a mí y a nuestros hijos atrapados en Void eternamente! ¡Maldito Sky! ¡Esto es cosa tuya y no de Ceri! ¡Ya verás cuando te separes!

Atraído por los gritos de Sala, Void centró su atención en los Guerreros de la Tierra.

-Vosotros... Poseía un poder y unas habilidades maravillosas... ¡PERO ME LAS HABÉIS ARREBATADO! ¡AHORA NO SÉ SI MATAROS O ASIMILAROS! ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!

Monster Void disparó un potente láser. Sri, Sala y Scarza combinaron sus poderes e intentaron frenar el láser. El láser parecía ganar terreno, pero gracias a la intervención de Flute, lograron desviar el láser hacia el espacio, done fulminó un asteroide deshabitado.

-Está tan furioso que no sabe que hacer... En ese estado, incluso yo puedo ayudaros.

-A mí también me gustaría ayudar.-Dijo el Kaioh Shin Sentaa, que iba acompañado por Nishi.

-Vosotros.-Dijo Flute, mientras él y los demás bajaban a saludar a los Dioses como era debido.-¿Habéis recuperado vuestro poder? Por poco Void os asimilan totalmente...

-Está equivocado, Carugoliano. Void no asimila totalmente a sus presas. Eso sería como matarnos. Perdería nuestras habilidades. En realidad, las vainas donde estabamos presos nos conservaban eternamente. Pero al estar rodeados de mal puro, comenzamos a perder fuerzas y a morir.-Respondió con amabilidad el primer aprendiz de Gerio.

-¿Ah sí? Eso quiere decir que Sala y Scarza hubieran vivido eternamente si no los hubieramos sacado de allí...-Sri dejó de hablar porque notó las miradas asesinas de Sala y Scarza en su cogote.

-Monster Void tiene un punto débil. Energía bondadosa. Solamente un ser de corazón puro puede acabar con la bestia del Caos.-Añadió Nishi.-Yo intenté eso hace tiempo. Yo elaboré la técnica "Bomba Pura". Pero fallé en mi intento de acabar con él y me asimiló antes de poder atacarle de nuevo... Si quereis, os puedo enseñar la técnica. Pero para eso, necesitamos ir a...

-No hace falta.-Dijo Sri.-Yo la conozco. Me la enseñó el actual Kaioh del Oeste.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo ha podido aprenderla un dios tan joven?

-Kamitube...-Dijo en voz baja Sentaa. Nishi se fue deprimido a una esquina a llorar, pensando que los mortales ya no necesitaban a los Dioses.-Que dramático... Chicos, este es mi plan. Yo y los demás despistaremos a Monster Void mientras Sri prepara el ataque.

-¡Me parece bien!-Dijo con seguridad Sala mientras golpeaba sus puños el uno con el otro.

Sala y los demás comenzaron a atacar a Void con sus mejores técnicas mientras Sri comenzaba a liberar enegía divina.

-"Bien. Debo concentrar toda la energía del universo que pueda."-Dijo Sri mientras empezaba a acumular energía dorada entre sus manos.

-¡Bomba Genial!

-¡Muerte Instantanea!

-¡Taladro del Cielo y el Infierno!

Scarza, Sala y Flute dispararon sus mejores ataques mientras Pinut, R-3 y los dos Kaioh Shins comenzaban a disparar esferas de energía contra Void. Pero el monstruo no notó nada. Recibió todos los ataques y estos no le hicieron nada. Con su cola, Void se deshizo de sus oponentes.

-Los Kaioh Shin, Sala, Scarza, Flute... Todos los que me interesan han venido...

Void convirtió su cola en hilos y se preparó para asimilar a sus víctimas de nuevo. Pero entonces, dos espadas cortaron los tentáculos. Pinut y R-3 usaron la técnica "Espada Vital" para salvar a sus amigos. Furioso, Void derribó a R-3 y a Pinut con un soplido.

-¡INSECTOS! ¡Osais interponeros en mi camino para la perfección! ¡Detesto esta forma! ¡Soy grande y patoso! ¡Y apenas puedo elaborar una técnica o un plan! ¡¿Por qué tuve que nacer así?!

-Je... Habla como Germ...-Dijo R-3 antes de caer al suelo agotada.

-¡Date prisa Sky!-Gritó Pinut mientras iba a ver si su mujer estaba bien.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya estoy!

-¡RAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Me olvidé de ti!

Furioso, Void intentó envolver a Sri con hilos. Pero Sri fue más rápido que Void y disparó la Bomba Pura.

-¡Allá va! ¡Bomba Pura!

Sri disparó la Bomba Pura contra Void. El ataque impactó en el cuerpo de Void. Pero no pasó nada...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Jaja... ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Tonto! ¡Esta técnica solamente puede usarla un Kaioh Shin! ¡Ahora te a... UAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Void comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo y comenzó a convertirse en polvo. "Odio esta forma". Estas son las últimas palabras del temible Monster Void que sembó el terror por el universo.

Mientras veía a su enemigo desintegrarse, Sri pensó:

-"Ojalá renazcas en una forma que te guste más..."

Una vez acabada la amenaza de Void, Flute separó a Scarza y a Sri. Inmediatamente, Sala comenzó a golpear a Sky. Sus amigos regresaron a la isla y se reunieron con Sky y los demás. Latte y Bowtie riñeron y castigaron a Roza y a Scarf por haber ido a luchar contra Void. Los chicos pensaron que eso era peor que estar atrapado eternamente en Void.

Los Kaioh Shin liberados regresaron a su mundo. Y los héroes decidieron descansar ese día. Una hora después de la caída de Void, invocaron al Dragón y resucitaron a la gente buena que Void devoró y mató. Así, se aseguraban de que Kazam y Hopocus no volvían.

Los héroes ignoraban que un Kaioh Shin encapuchado les había observado. Ese Kaioh Shin no llevaba Pothalas y en su cara había una enorme cicatriz.

-Void ha caído... Pero ese humano que lo ha eliminado es muy fuerte... Debo liquidarlo. El mundo será mejor si acabo con los seres como ese Sky... Yo, Tadashi, lo haré...

Y desde una esfera, el Dios Veza, un dios con cabeza de Pez Payaso, y su Ángel Cava habían observado la batalla.

-Ese Saiyan... Ha usado poder divino... ¿Será él el Super Saiyan God?

Y mientras, en una remota zona de la Tierra, un pequeño niño nació.

-¿Cómo llamará al niño, señora?-Preguntó el doctor que asistía el parto.

-Llamaré a mi hijo Mu.

Y así, Tierra-DBOC se libró de Void. Pero en el Megaverso habían más versiones de Magik Void. Dos de ellas vivían en Tierra-13032014 y en Tierra-18815. Pero estad tranquilos, en esas Tierras hay héroes que protegerán al mundo de la amenaza de Magik Void.

 _ **####################**_

Mientras, los Rangers Megaverse llegaron a su destino, el Planeta Tariel de Tierra-13032014. Un planeta desierto en el cual había un gran castillo. Ese era el único signo de civilización que había en el planeta. No había señales de vida en ninguna parte del planeta.

Nick sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo que le dio Fásado antes de partir y comenzó a seguir la señal.

-¡Por aquí!-Dijo el ranger azul.-Este aparato nos llevará hasta el mago Cabrada. Hay que salvarlo antes de que le pase algo.

El grupo avanzó por el desértico planeta rumbo al escondite de Cabrada. Pero Lucas cada vez se iba alejando más.

-"¿Qué hago aquí? ¡No puedo seguir con esto! ¡No estoy hecho para ser un héroe! Ayudaré a buscar a Cabraada, pero pediré que me devuelvan a casa."

-¿Te ocurre algo, Lucas?-Sarah, la ranger rosa, notó que Lucas iba cada vez más lento y fue a ver que le ocurría.

-No... Nada...-Dijo Lucas para que Sarah dejara de hacerle preguntas. Pero la chica, que lo conocía bien, sabía lo que pasaba.

-Lucas... Sé que no te gusta estar con la gente por ese accidente. Pero no debes seguir así siempre. Vamos. Debemos actuar en grupo.

Lucas y Sarah se unieron al resto del grupo. En unos minutos, el grupo llegó al castillo. Pero estaba en ruinas. Y no había rastro de Cabrada por ningún lado. Los rangers Megaverse entraron en el castillo y vieron un laboratorio saqueado. En unas notas, Lucas leyó "Verde 6". Lucas quiso seguir leyendo, pero las otras hojas estaban quemadas. En las paredes habían marcas de arañazos. Y los rangers ignoraban que Vana había hackeado el sistema de vigilancia para vigilar si alguien volvía a entrar en el castillo.

-Así que esos son los Rangers Megaverse de Mehime...-Dijo Vana, la cual estaba dándose una ducha.-¡Enviad a Sharkcerbero!

De repente, un rayo golpeó la superficie del planeta Tariel. Los rangers salieron a ver que había sido eso. Al salir, vieron a un tiburón antropomórfico de tres cabezas.

-¡Saludos! ¡Mi nombre es Sharkcerbero! ¡Y he venido a acabar con vosotros en nombre el ama Vana!

-¡Je! ¿Crees que nos das miedo? ¡Vamos a acabar contigo!-Gritó Miyuki decidida. La chica japonesa dio un salto y se transformó. Sacó sus espadas y comenzó a atacar a Sharkcerbero. Pero su piel era demasaido dura y las espadas de la ranger blanca quedaron dañadas.

Sarah, Ricardo y Nick se transformaron y comenzaron a atacar a Sharkcerbero. Lucas, que todavía no estaba decidido, se quedó atrás. Miyuki se acercó a él y comenzó a preguntarle.

-¿Qué ocurre Dent? ¿Estás mal o algo?

-N... No... Yo no estoy hecho para esto... ¡Yo no pedí ser un ranger y unirme a un grupo! ¡No puedo!

Miyuki se asombró al oir eso. ¿Su líder era un cobarde? No. En los ojos de Lucas no veía cobardía. Veía dolor.

-Ya veo... Una mala experiencia con alguien... Alguien te traicionó o te humilló. ¿Verdad?

-Sí... Pero tú no tienes porque meterte en mi vida...

 **¡BLAM!**

Miyuki, harta de oir tonterías, golpeó en la cara a Lucas. Esto asombró a los demás y a Sharkcerbero.

-¡Idiota! ¡No eres el único al que han traicionado! ¡Yo también sufrí una pérdida y quise aislarme del mundo! ¡Pero mis compañeros de clase me hicieron recapacitar! Lucas. ¡Vamos! Lucha con nosotros. Nosotros jamás te hariamos daño.

Lucas notó sinceridad en las palabras de Miyuki. El chico decidió ser valiente, confiar en sus nuevos amigos y se transformó en el Ranger Negro. Lucas y Miyuki se unieron a la batalla. Los cinco atacaron a la vez a Sharkcerbero. El mutante de Vana no podía defenderse de cinco atacantes a la vez. Así que optó por usar su triple rayo. De las bocas de Sharkcerbero salieron tres rayos que golpearon a Sarah, a Miyuki y a Nick. Lucasa, horrorizado, vio como sus compañeros caían al suelo malheridos. Ricardo fue a atender a Nick mientras la ira se desataba en Lucas.

-¡Maldito!

De repente, un aura multicolor cubrió a Lucas. El aura alternaba entre los colores de su grupo y otros tres colores más. Lucas lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre de Sharkcerbero y la energía que rodeaba a Lucas entró en el cuerpo del monstruo mutante.

-¡Ju! ¿Eso es todo? ¡Acabareis como la gente de mi Tierra! ¡En mi barrigaaargh!

La energía multicolor que entró en Sharkcerbero comenzó a salir del cuerpo del mutante y lo convirtió en cenizas. Los rangers Megaverse, milagrosamente, habían ganado su primera batalla.

Vana, que había visto la batalla, activó furiosa una máquina. La máquina recolectó el alma de Sharkcerbero y lo reconstruyó.

-¿Estoy vivo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Qué has hecho el ridículo, mutante bobo!-Gritó furiosa Vana asustando al monstruo.-No importa... Ya te daré otra oportunidad más tarde... Sharkcerbero RV. Acabaré con esos mocosos como hice con Cabrada...

 _ **####################**_

 **Coliseo de Pallestro.**

Tras el anuncio de Palestro, el ring se hizo mucho más grande, y en él comenzaron a aparecer luces brillantes.

Dichas luces son los luchadores que Pallestro ha escogido para su Battle Royale.

Tanto la gente del público como participantes estaban entusiasmados. ¿Qué clase de guerreros aparecerán? ¿Serán fuertes?

La emoción reinaba en el Coliseo de Pallestro. Y su organizador, que notaba la emoción de la gente, era feliz.

Las luces comenzaron a tomar forma mientras Boudler recibía una lista con los nombres de los Luchadores de la Battle Royale.

-¡Ya tengo la lista! ¡Ahora, anunciaré sus nombres!

-Dr Raichu de Tierra-DBPK

-Rebecca de Tierra-OPSCarmesí.

-Taiki Kudo de Tierra-DXKDY.

-Leoku y Ogregeta

-Shinichi Kudo de Tierra-DCDB CaT.

-Gin, el A-19 de Tierra-DCDBJp y Heiji Hattori del mismo mundo.

-Ran Mouri y Chris Vineyard de Tierra-DCSM

-Natsuko Takaishi de Tierra-DMPR.

-Cellguro de Tierra-YYHDBZ

-Sailor Galactus

-Son Goten de Tierra-DBc13PR

-Mr 17 Bon Kurei de Tierra-OPCaT

-Shredder de Tierra-TMNTvDFCasT

-Lawgeta

-Joe Kido y Taichi Yagami de Tierra-DMvDFJp

-Kaioh Shin y Kibito de Tierra-DBpOp.

-Rocinante de Tierra-OPpDB

-La Reina April O'Neal de Tierra-TMNTSM

-Billy de Tierra-PRDBJp.

-Oliver Queen de Tierra-SMMM

-Gol·D·Roger de Tierra-OPMMZ

-Yamato Ishida de Tierra-MMZDA

-Princesa Jasmine de Tierra-ADB.

-Sengarp de Tierra-OPvKS2.

-Barbablanca de Tierra-OPMMSF

-Chibiusa de Tierra-SMMMSF

-Halku y Guygeta.

-Luffy de Tierra-OPPKJp.

-Ussop de Tierra-OPDFCasT

-Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino y Minako Aino de Tierra-SMDMCasT.

-Sailor Moon de Tierra-PKSMCasT.

-El General Rilld de Tierra-DADBGT.

-Neoditz del Infierno de Tierra-29316.

-¡Je! ¡Urano aún se acuerda de este fic todavía!-Dijo Subamentor.

-Kiriha de Tierra-DXDB.

-Dimentria de Tierra-020296F.

-Sailor GarudaMon; Sailor AngeWoMon, Sailor AquilaMon y Sailor LilyMon de Tierra-DMSM.

La aparición de estas Sailors llamó la atención del Grupo de Sailor Starmie y de Sailor Galactus.

-Y Buggy de Tierra-OPDBCaT.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡COCHINOS! ¡ME ESTABA TOMANDO UNA DUCHA! ¡CERDOS!

Dimentria, cubierta de espuma, abandonó el ring mientras dejaba un rastro de burbujas. La chica quedó descalificada. Subamentor y Ataru la miraron con ojos golosos. Boudler aprovechó para beber agua y reponerse de la larga lista.

-¡UF! ¿Por qué no traes la próxima vez a todo el Megaverso y a su abuela, Amo?

-¡LO HE OÍDO!

-¡Bien! ¡Además de ellos, nuestros robots gladiadores que ya comenzaban a aburrir al Amo Pallestro también lucharán! ¡Solamente uno pasará! ¿Quién será? ¡Comenzad!

Sailor Galactus, confundido, comenzó a derribar robots gladiadores que se entrometían en su camino. Su objetivo eran Sailor GarudaMon, Sailor AquilaMon, Sailor LilyMon y Sailor AngeWoMon. Las cuatro chicas estaban ocupadas luchando por separado contra robots gladiadores y se dieron cuenta tarde de que Saailor Galatus estaba a punto de arrancarles sus Semillas Digitales.

-¡Me llevaré vuestras semillas estelares!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Espada Alada!-Sailor GarudaMon creó un enorme pájaro de fuego y lo lanzó contra la Sailor Cósmica. Éste, de un manotazo, deshizo el ataque de Sailor GarudaMon.

Sailor AquilaMon, Sailor LilyMon y Sailor AngeWoMon prepararon sus ataques y los lanzaron, pero no hicieron nada a Sailor Galactus. Sailor Galactus estaba a punto de disparar las esferas doradas que extraían semillas estelares, cuando de repente, una enorme esfera de energía golpeó su cara. Neoditz fue el atacante. Tras morir en su mundo a manos de Belzecolo, Pallestro lo resucitó temporalmente para que luchara en su Battle Royale.

-¡Jajaajaajaja! ¡Ganaré este patético torneo! ¡Y volveré a la vida! ¡Me vengaré de Taiku y de Belzecolo!

-Insecto... ¡¿Osas atacar a Sailor Galactus?!

-¡Así es!-Gritó orgulloso Neoditz.-Soy un Digian. Y no le temo a nada. Ni siquiera le temo a Etezer, que...

 **¡BLAM!**

De un manotazo, Sailor Galactus se deshizo fácilmente de Neoditz y lo sacó del ring.

-¡Neoditz eliminado! ¡Vuelve a tu universo!

-¡NOOOooooo...-Gritó asustado Neoditz mientras regresaba al Infierno de su universo.

Sailor Galactus volvió a centrar su atención en las Sailors. Las chicas se prepararon para lanzar el Sailor Digital Cannon. Pero entonces, Sailor Galactus cometió un error. Al estar tan centrado en las chicas, Sailor Galactus no se dio cuenta de que Rocinante de Tierra-OPpDB estaba durmiendo cerca. Sailor Galactus le piso una pierna y despertó a Rocinante, el cual dio un fuerte grito de dolor. Entonces, Rocinante comenzó a volar y se puso delante de Sailor Galactus.

-¿Tú me has despertado?

-¡Aparta! ¡Sailor Galactus no tiene tiempo para insectos!

-¿Insectos? Odio cuando una persona no sabe con quién habla...-Dijo Rocinante mientras emitía un aura morada. Entre el público estaba el Marco de su mundo, el cual era su asistente.

-Ya está... Ya se ha enfadado...

Rocinante alzó su mano y la puso delante de Sailor Galactus.

-Destruir...

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Sailor Galactus quedó reducida en polvo mientras gritaba horrorizado.

-Vaya... Se me ha colado un Dios de la Destrucción...-Dijo Pallestro con indiferencia. Sailor Alakazam, que seguía a su lado, estaba asombrada ante tal poder.-Bella, reconstruye a Sailor Galactus y mándala de vuelta a su mundo...

-Bien.

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaah! Me aburro...-Dijo Rocinante.-Pallestro. Yo me largo. Llámame cuando tengas algo delicioso para comer...

-¡Bien!-Gritó Pallestro desde su asiento.

-¡Marco! ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Sí!-Y así, Marco y Rocinante abandonaron el Coliseo de Pallestro y su oportunidad de participar en el Torneo. Muchos de los participantes, al ver a Rocinante abandonar el torneo, se alegraron, pues ahora tenían más posibilidades.

Mientras, Buggy y Mr 17 Bon Kurei, un amalgama entre A-17 y Mr 2, estaban cara a cara.

-¡Un, deux, Kure! ¡Gahahahaha! ¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra un androide okama?

-Jujuju... ¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí, el amo de mi universo? Voy a mostrarte de lo que soy capaz... ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaah!-De repente, Buggy comenzó a liberar energía y adoptó una forma similar a la segunda forma de Freezer. La única diferencia era la cara.-¿Qué te parece? ¿Asustado?

-¡Oh! ¡Qué feo!-Dijo Mr 17 con sinceridad.

-Grrr... ¡Payaso! ¡Ahora verás!

Buggy fue a toda velocidad a por Mr 17. Buggy intentaba golpear al androide okama con patadas y puñetazos, pero éste los esquivaba con facilidad.

-¡Gaaaaahahahaha! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Te mueves como una tortuga!

-¡Maldito!-Buggy liberó más energía y se transformó en su última forma. Ésta era similar a la de Freezer, pero su cara seguía siendo la de Buggy.-¡Toma esta!

Buggy le lanzó una Death Ball a Mr 17, pero el androide desvió la enorme bola hacia el espacio, donde impactó contra un asteroide que iba a colisiona contra el Coliseo. Buggy estaba asombrado. Nadie antes había detenido sus ataques.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Bombadier Arabesque!

-¡UOH!

Mr 17 le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre a Buggy y lo dejó inconsciente. Pallestro devolvió a Buggy a su mundo.

-Un Buggy con habilidades similares a las de la raza de Freezer... Que pena que haya venido el Buggy que no puede alcanzar su forma Golden...

Las Sailors Digitales combatían contra robots gladiadores, pero entonces, un rayo negro noqueó a Sailor AquilaMon y la lanzó fuera del ring.

-¡Miyako!

-Vosotras... Como detesto vuestra luz...

La Reina April O'Neal, que fue quien atacó a Miyako, se acercó a las Sailors Digitales mientras encerraba en espejos a robots gladiadores. Esta April O'Neal es similar a la de la serie del 87, pero llevaba el vestido de la reina Neherenia y su piel era igual de pálida. En el público, animándola, estaban los miembros de su Cuarteto de Tortugas.

-¡Ánimo, Reina!-Gritó el líder del grupo, LeoLeo.

-¡Seguro que ganarás!-Gritó RafaRafa.

-Jo... Yo quería participar...-Dijo con un tono aburrido MicheMiche.

-Mejor que no. Con la Reina en el ring, hay más posibilidades de ser elegidos para participar en el Torneo y ganarlo.-Respondió DonaDona mientras analizaba a los oponentes de la Battle Royale con su ordenador.

La Reina April comenzó a flotar en el aire y atacó a las Digisailors con relámpagos oscuros. Las chicas esquivaron los ataques como podían.

-¡Espada Alada!

-¡Cañón de Flores!

-¡Flecha Celestial!

Los tres ataques fueron directos a la Reina, pero ésta no estaba preocupada. La Reina April invocó un espejo que la protegió de los ataques.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Os destruiré y me desharé de vuestra luz asquerosa! ¡Kyaaaaaaah!

April iba a atacar, pero de la nada, apareció un Shredder y atacó a la Reina.

-¡Tú! ¡Shredder! ¡Pensé que te encerré para siempre en la Dimensión X!

-Sí... Soy Shredder, pero no el que conoces. Tú, sin embargo, te pareces mucho a la April de mi mundo, pero eres más gótica.

-¡Desaparece!

Aprile encerró a Shredder en un espejo. Pero el villano escapó usando su habilidad de fruta del diablo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Eso no sire conmigo. Yo soy el usuario de la Fruta Doa Doa. Soy un hombre que genera Puertas. Y puedo ir a donde quiera...

Shredder comenzó a atacar a April. La Reina esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Shredder, pero las DigiSailors se unieron a la batalla y decidieron ayudar a Shredder.

-¡Insectos molestos! ¡Probad esto!

Arpil invocó el Cristal de Oro que en su mundo estaba oculto en la misma Dimensión X y atacó con un poderoso rayo a sus cuatro enemigos. Shredder salió del ring derrotado, pero las DigiSailors resistieron el golpe.

-Es muy poderosa...-Exclamó Sailor GarudaMon mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡No podemos permitir que un ser oscuro gane esta batalla! ¡Chicas, dadme vuestro poder!

Sailor AngeWoMon cerró sus ojos y en su cuerpo recibió el poder de las DigiSailors que estaban en el ring y el de las Digisailors que se quedaron en su Tierra. Sailor AngeWoMon, Sailor GarudaMon y Sailor LilyMon cambiaron a sus formas Eternal, mientras una derrotada Miyako camiaba de forma. Ahora, Hikari, Sora, Mimi y Miyako se convirtieron en Sailor OfaniMon, Sailor HoohMon, Sailor RoseMon y Sailor SilphyMon.

-¿Un poder milagroso? ¡No importa! ¡Mientras tenga esto, no podré...

-¡Joyas del Edén!

-¡IAAAAAAAH!

Con su ataque, Sailor OfaniMon derribó a la Reina April y la sacó del ring. El Cuarteto de Tortugas fue rápidamente a asistir a su reina.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó confusa April.

-Mirar si estás bien. Después de todo eres nuestra reina... Y nuestra amiga.

-LeoLeo...

Por fin, el corazón de April se llenó de luz. Su espejo maldito se rompió en mil pedazos y la Reina volvió a ser la que era. Conservaba su poder mágico, pero ya no era de origen maligno. April y sus amigos decidieron volver a la Tierra.

-Vamos... Volvamos a casa y restauremos Nueva York. Debo pedirle perdón a Sailor Moon... Digo, a Irma.

Y con esas palabras, April y el Cuarteto de Tortugas regresaron a su Tierra mientras el público lloraba de alegría.

Las DigiSailors se alegraron por la purificación de April, pero entonces...

-¡Flecha Celestial!

Una flecha de Luz golpeó a Sailor OfaniMon en la espalda. La atacante era Usagi Tsukino de Tierra-SMDMCasT. Minako y Rei atacaron a Sailor RoseMon y a Sailor HoohMon respectiamente.

-¡Tentación Prohibida!

-¡Cañón de Flores!-Gritó Minako mientras lanzaba un ataque similar al de LilyMon. Pero no fue suficiente para detener el ataque de Sailor RoseMon. Minako recibió el ataque y acabó fuera del ring. Mientras, Rei y Sailor HoohMon luchaban.

-¡Llama Carmesí!

-¡Puerta del Destino!

Rei invocó a Excalibur y creó una puerta en el aire que absorbió el ataque de Sailor HoohMon. A continuación, también absorbió a la DigiSailor. Sailor RoseMon intentó atacar a Rei, pero la fuerza de la Puerta atrapó a la Sailor y también se la tragó. Sailor OfaniMon vio horrorizada como sus amigas fueron aniquiladas ante sus ojos. Usagi se acercó a la pobre Hikari.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero debemos participar en el Torneo y ganar. Nuestro mundo corre un grave peligro. Una infección de otro universo amenaza con aacabar con él. Y este torneo es la única posibilidad que tenemos.

-¿Una infección?

-Sí. Un universo viviente y corrompido por un alma sucia. Un universo que quiere acabar con los mortales. Su nombre es... ¡Zamasu!

-¿Eh?

La Battle Royale ha comenzado. Y ya han caído bastantes guerreros muy poderosos. ¿Quién se ganará el derecho a participar en el Torneo? ¿Lograrán Usagi, Rei y Minako liberar su universo de la amenaza del Universo Viviente Zamasu?

 _ **######################**_

Mientras, en Degrace, Subaru y Nabiki intentaron luchar contra Vegetto-Baby. Pero el guerrero poseído por el Tsufur era demasiado poderoso para Subaru y para OmegaShoutMon.

-Es... fuerte. ¡Ten cuidado Nabiki!

-¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte? ¿De dónde ha salido?

-Vegetto-Baby. Habitante de Tierra-DBGT9217. Nació cuando Vegetto, Pan y Trunks viajaron al espacio para recuperar las Bolas de Dragón de la Estrella Negra que Pilaf usó para rejuvenecer.

-¡Jejejeje! Me conoces bien, chico. Ahora, te dejo elegir. Me das la nave y accedeis a formar parte de mi ejército Tsufur... O la muerte rápida.

-Déjame reprogramar la nave para que te obedezca a ti únicamente...

Subaru comenzó a teclear mientras Vegetto-Baby comenzó a sonreir de forma maligna. El villano se veía como el soberano de toda la existencia. Pero su expresión cambió cuando comenzó a ser succionado por un agujero negro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vuelves a casa. Y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta nave. Porque si lo haces, serás convertido en cenizas al momento...

-¡Me las pagarás! ¡Volveré a por ti! ¡Y te m...

Vegetto-Baby regresó a su mundo. Entonces, Nabiki se acercó a Subaru.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Bien hecho. Ahora, ¿podría volver a casa?

-No. Te necesito para salvar al Megaverso. Tú formarás parte de un grupo llamado Justice Power Society of Revengers. Debemos encontrar al individuo que destruirá toda la realidad antes de que sea tarde...

Subaru, Nabiki y ShoutMon se salvaron de Vegetto-Baby. Y ahora, ellos y más guerreros buscarán por el megaverso a aquel que quiere destruir la realidad usando a un CuluMon. ¿Lograrán detener a ese individuo?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota : **Saludos. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Creo que cada ez, los capítulos son más largos. Espero que este detalle os guste.

Espero también que os haya gustado Tierra-DBOC. Originalmente, Niato, OC que apareció en JPSA Zero, iba a ser el protagonista, pero lo cambié por Sky para no repetir Saiyan. Y dentro de poco, los personajes de Tierra-DBOC, o mejor dicho, sus versiones de JPSA Zero aparecerán y ayudarán a la JPSA contra villanos como Germ o Magik Void.

Y espero que a Super Kami Guru no le importe que haya usado su idea de Carugol para crear a Flute.

Y también espero que os haya gustado la breve batalla entre Sharkcerbero y los rangers Megaverse la lista de luchadores de la Battle Royale. Iba a ser más larga, pero al final he decidido quitar personajes repetidos y dejarlos para futuras historias. Y en breve, explicaré la amenaza de Zamasu, de donde salió y como afecta a otros Universos.

Pero ahora, es momento de responder reviews:

- **Lady Ashura Forte : **Me alegra saber que te ha gustado todo lo que apareció en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias.

- **baraka108 : **Gracias baraka. Si, la verdad es que ha sido coincidencia los de los Rangers. Puede que este equipo conozca al de la película. O puede que el original conozca al de la película. XD no sé que hacer XD

- **Ultimate Dimentor : **Me alegra que te haya gustado el musical. Y sí, habrá un Ranger Megaverse. Y su identidad la conoces. XD. Y puede que Ransop y el Ranma Ivankov se conozcan en breve.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

 _ **¡Un saludo a todos!**_


	36. Cazador

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Biblos, Mehime, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, Tentatree, Gapo el genio de la charca, Arturika, Aviadros, Parallox, Etern, Lucas Dent, Sarah Pryce, Miyuki Tanaka, Nick Evans, Ricardo Mercado, Apokhaos, Omanor, Vana, Fásado, Ilegui, Patre, Seldam, Cabrada, Degrace, Revenger,Oculox, Lord Quimecha y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **Aviso: Si repito número de Universo, avisadme y lo cambio.**_

 **AVISO: A partir de este capítulo, los Power Rangers Megaverse irán saliendo con menor frecuencia. ¿Por qué? Hay mucho grupo. Y quiero que sus historias estén bien narradas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Cazador  
**

 **Shangai, Prime Earth del Multiverso-DCN52**

En la ciudad, Kong Kenan, más conocido como el nuevo Superman, combatía contra un ser que procedía de alguna parte de la Existencia. Kong golpeaba al oponente con fuerza. Pero sus ataques no hacían daño al invasor. De repente, el invasor atrapó al Nuevo Super-Man en una masa oscura.

-Alguien... ayuda...

El invasor enguyó inmediatamente a Kong Kenan y abrió un portal.

- **Veamos... Creo que iré a esa Tierra... El orden da igual. Lo importante es que haya un Superman en ella...**

 **##########**

Nos encontramos en la Dimensión X, una dimensión que comunica con diversos universos, entre ellos Tierra-T87 y Tierra-T12 y sus derivadas.

En un asteroide, concretamente en un Tecnódromo atrapado en lava, alguien estaba observando múltiples pantallas.

Las pantallas mostraban imágenes de varias Tierras. Entre ellas Tierra-3884, Tierra-16DA, Tierra-4721, Tierra-Z2, Tierra-647, Tierra-2250, Tierra-1403, Tierra-8497, Tierra-4722, Tierra-5051, Tierra-1505, Tierra-9792, Tierra-9692, Tierra-SS13, Tierra-616LB, Tierra-15997, Tierra-4621, Tierra-4721y, Tierra-47210, Tiera-Z3, Tierra-Z4, Tierra-111998, Tierra-4721h, Tierra-18815, Tierra-13032014, Tierra-29316, Tierra-4721X, el Multiverso de Zen Babidi y Tierra-5587. También observaba el Torneo de Pallestro y seguía con interés los combates, pues el ser que observaba todos los universos con detalle deseaba saber que clase de poderosos guerreros habían en el Megaverso-MCDU.

Seguía con interés el desarrollo de la Crisis en el Sector-D provocada por el Anti-Apocalitor. Y como los Niños Elegidos de Tierra-DA se habían reunido con la Liga de la Justicia de la Tierra-1 del Multiverso-DC01.

También observaba una linea temporal alternativa en la que un Bebop que fue aprendiz de Gowasu mató a su maestro y combio su cuerpo con el de Son Goku. Goku Bebop y otro Kaioh Shin Bebop comenzaron a destruir miles de tierras y mataron a muchos Kaioh Shins.

-¡Kyhyahahahahahaha!-Frang, el pequeño tirano que había conquistado galaxias enteras en Tierra-TDB87 y que siempre era derrotado por las Saiyatugas Gokunardo, Gohatello, Gotelangelo y Rapheta, observaba con interés y curiosidad todas esas Tierras. -Infinitos mundos... ¡Maravilloso! ¡Todos ellos gritan mi nombre! ¡Todos ellos me quieren como su amo y señor!

-¡Déjate de tonterías, pulpo estúpido!

-¡Shredder! ¡¿A quién llamas pulpo estúpido?!

Shredder, un ninja malvado cuyo verdadero nombre era Tsuruku Saki, apareció al lado del tirano.

-¡A ti! ¿Acaso no ves que conquistar universos infinitos es totalmente imposible. ¡No tienes toda la eternidad para eso!

-Saki... ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tu obsesión con ver a tu oponente muerto es una idiotez! Lo tengo todo planeado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¡OBSERVA!-Frang le enseñó a Shredder una esfera. Esa esfera era un Nekro Dragon Ball. Las mismas que Helixio creó y que Ichamkov buscaba por todos los universos.-Con esto puedo hacer que mi sueño se haga realidad. ¡Y mi sueño es ser inmortal! ¡Y solamente así, podré hacerme el amo y señor de toda la realidad!

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ni idea... Pero desprende mucha energía... ¡Rockdoria! ¡Zarbop! ¡Traed mi último invento!

-¡Sí jefe!

Zarbop y Rockdoria entraron en la sala con una máquina en la que Frang introdujo la Nekro Dragon Ball. Luego, unió esa máquina con el portal de su Tecnódromo a traves de un cable.

-¡Listo!

-¿Qué hace esa máquina Frang?

-Dos cosas. Llenar el Tecnódromo de una energía que no he podido analizar. Y darle a mi portal la capacidad de viajar a todos esos universos. Deja que te lo muestre... Buscaré un mundo en el que no existan esas malditas Saiyatugas...

Frang comenzó a teclear, y su pantalla-portal comenzó a mostrar más universos.

Hasta que uno le llamó la atención por dos motivos. El primer motivo era que ese era un mundo sin Saiyatugas. Y el otro motivo fue que la máquina detectó una fuente de energía similar a la de la Nekro Dragon Ball que Frang usaba como fuente de energía.

-¡Bien! ¡Mi primer objetivo! ¡Un mundo sin ninguna tortuga a la vista! ¡Shredder! ¡Ve a ese mundo con un ejército de soldados y conquístalo!

-¡Estupendo! ¡Zarbop! ¡Rockdoria! ¡Adelante!

Shredder, acompañado por un gran ejército de soldados, entró por el portal. Los villanos aparecieron en una ciudad llamada Juutrópolis, una de las ciudades más importantes de Tierra-SMxDC.

Shredder y sus tropas avanzaban por la ciudad mientras la gente, viendo al ejército invasor, huía gritando el nombre de su heroína protectora.

-¿Super Moon? ¿De qué habla esta gente?-Se preguntó Shredder. Zarbop y Rockdoria aparecieron en ese momento leyendo cómics de Naoko Siegel.-¡¿Y vosotros dónde narices estabais?!

-¡Ah, jefe! ¡Estabamos leyendo cómics de una tal Naoko Siegel llamado "Super Moon"! ¡Están muy bien! Van sobre una chica con poderes, como esa que está en el cielo ahora mismo, que lucha contra villanos...

-¿Has dicho "como esa que está en el cielo ahora mismo"?

Shredder miró al cielo y allí estaba Super Moon, el ángel guardián de Juutrópolis.

-¡Es ella! ¡Quiero su autógrafo!-Exclamó despreocupado Zarbop. Shredder, furioso al oir semejante comentario, golpeó a su torpe esbirro en la cabeza.-¡Au! ¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Viene a qué nosotros somos los malos y ella la buena! ¡No podemos admirarla!

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-¡Acabad con ella!

Antes de que los Soldados del Pie dispararan a Super Moon, la heroína de Juutrópolis comenzó a hacer poses.

-¡Un día tan bonito y soleado debería aprovecharse para disfrutar con los amigos y hacer buenas obras! ¡Pero vosotros preferiis usar la violencia paa destrozar el día! ¡Pues yo, Super Moon, en nombre de las lunas de Kripton, os castigaré!

Super Moon, a gran velocidad, voló hacia los Soldados que la disparaban. Con movimientos rápidos, Super Moon desarmó a los soldados. Uno de ellos desenvainó una katana e intentó atacarla a traición. Super Moon, para defenderse, golpeó con su puño al soldado y, por acidente, le arrancó la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no... ¡¿Un robot?!

Super Moon descubrió que los soldados contra los que combatía eran en realidad robots.

-¡Así es! ¡Son robots!-Confirmó Shredder.-No sabes lo caro que es contratar mano de obra eficaz... ¡Zarbop! ¡Rockdoria! ¡A ella!

Zarbop y Rockdoria, los dos ineptos mutantes que trabajaban para Frang, volaron rumo hacia Super Moon y comenzaron a atacarla con ataques de energía. La heroína, gracias a sus reflejos y a su buena suerte, esquivaba los ataques. Super Moon arrancó una farola, y con ella, ató a Zarbop y a Rockdoria. Shredder intentó escapar por el portal, pero Super Moon, que fue más rápida, lo agarró por la capa.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡Vosotros os vais de cabeza a la Zona Fantasma!

Dijo Super Moon, ignorando que en ese momento, en el cielo, un vórtice oscuro se estaba abriendo.

 _ **#########**_

Mientras, en un museo de Juutrópolis, otro portal se abrió. Por el salió Frang acompañado por más Foot Soldiers.

-¡Aquí está esa fuente de energía!-En una urna de cristal había una Nekro Dragon Ball. Frang rompió el cristal y cogió la esfera.-3 Estrellas... La mia tiene 1. ¿Qué significará esto?

-¡ESA ESFERA ES MIA!

Frang, al ver que una esfera de energía morada iba hacia él, dio un salto y esquivó el ataque.

-¡¿Quién osa atacar al gran Frang?!

Ante un furioso Frang aparecieron Ichamkov y Robados de Tierra-OPDBZS6.

-¡Yo! ¡El Dios de la Destrucción Ichamkov! ¡Dame esa esfera o juro que te cambio el sexo y te destruyo a continuación!

-¡Tus burdas amenazas no me dan miedo, copia morada y excéntrica de Garfield! ¡A él, mis soldados!

A la orden de Frang, sus soldados apuntaron a Ichamkov con sus armas y comenzaron a disparar contra el Dios.

-Robados. Crea una barrera... ¿Robados?

Para disgusto del Dios, Robados estaba observando las obras que había en el museo y se había olvidado totalmente de su jefe.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Robados! ¡Siempre haces lo que quieres! ¡Y vosotros dejad de dispararme!

Ichamkov creó una esfera diminuta y con ella fulminó a todos los soldados. Frang, asustado, intentó escapar, pero Ichamkov apareció ante él e impidió la huída del pequeño tirano.

-Si tú no has sido convertido en polvo es porque todavía tienes la Nekro Dragon Ball... ¡Dámela!

-Señor Ichamkov... Mire...

-¡Robados! ¡No tengo tiempo para tu estúpida arqueología! ¡¿No ves qué... ¡KYAAAAH!

Al lado de Robados estaban otros Dioses de la Destrucción de su mismo sector. Estos eran:

-Beerunante y su Ángel Whisco de Tierra-OPDBZS7.

-Hellerite de Tierra-OPDBZS2.

-Jean Cidrango de Tierra-OPDBZS9. Este último venía acompañado por el Kaioshin Rolmack y un grupo formado por tres lobos antropomórficos.

De los tres dioses, fue Beerunante el que se acercó a Ichamkov.

-H... ¡Hermano!

-Ichamkov... Primero las Super Dragon Balls. Y ahora, las Nekro Dragon Balls. ¿Qué deseo quieres pedirle al Dragón de las 7 Nekro Dragon Balls? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de robar la comida de mi universo?

-Beerunante... ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Un Dios llamado BeerusMon y su Ángel WhisMon se pusieron en contacto con nosotros y nos alertaron de tus acciones. Tienes suerte de que ni Mehime ni el Rey de Todo lo saben... ¡Venga! ¡Regresa a tu mundo! ¡Nos estás poniendo en peligro!

-¡Eso! ¡Y Beerusnante! ¡Recuerda que tenemos un combate pendiente ante el Rey de Todo!-Dijo el Kaioh Shin Rolmack.-¡Jejejejeje! ¡Más vale que tus guerreros se preparen! ¡Pues mi Trio The Dangers es muy peligroso!

-Que miedo me dan tus chuchos peligrosos... ¡¿Nos vamos o qué?!

-E... Está bien...-Ichamkov, Robados y los otros dioses abandonaron Tierra-SMxDC. Gracias a eso, Frang pudo quedarse con la Nekro Dragon Ball y descubrir que, si reunías siete, podías pedir un deseo.

En ese momento, Frang se reunió con Shredder, Zarbop y Rockdoria.

-¡¿Qué haceis aquí?!

-¡Escapar de esa maldita Super Moon! ¡Por suerte, algo ha aparecido y la ha entretenido!

-¿Algo?-Preguntó Frang. El tirano abrió un portal, pero una construcción verde bloqueó el paso de los villanos.-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién osa entrometerse en mi camino?! Hoy debe ser "El Día de bloquearle el paso a Frang"...-Dijo con ironía el tirano. Ante él apareció la Sailor League.

Bat Mercury, Green Jupiter, Wonder Venus y Mars Womanhunter aparecieron ante los villanos, pero Shredder comenzó a reir diabólicamente.

-¡Jajajajajaja!

-¿De qué te ries, tonto?

-¿Seguro qué quereis perder el tiempo con nosotros? Vuestra amiga, Super Moon, está en peligro a unas pocas manzanas de aquí. Yo de vosotras iría a ayudarla...

-¿Mientes?-Amenazó Green Jupiter mientras señalaba a Shredder con el dedo.

-Cuida tu lengua niña... Yo nunca miento...

-Dice la verdad...-Dijo seria Bat Mercury mientras miraba su mini-ordenador.-Detecto una energía muy fuerte en esa dirección. Y Super Moon está allí también.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Wonder Venus.

-Ayudar a Super Moon... Estos son villanos de segunda clase...

La Sailor League abandonó al grupo de Frang y fue a ayudar a su líder. Frang se sintió insultado por el comentario.

-Mira que bien... Te derrotan 4 mutantes una vez... ¡Y ya eres el hazmereír de toda la realidad! Vámonos... Ojalá esa cosa destruya este mundo...

Y así, Frang y los suyos volvieron a su Tecnódromo. No consiguieron conquistar Tierra-SMxDC, pero consiguieron una de las Nekro Dragon Balls.

Por otro lado, Super Moon lo tenía difícil. Su misterioso enemigo, que era el mismo que secuestró a Kong Kenan, era muy poderoso. Y la cosa empeoró, pues la criatura añadió el poder del Superman chino al suyo propio.

-¿Qué... quieres de mí?-Preguntó Super Moon mientras se quitaba con su mano algo de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

- **¿Quién soy? Revenger. El único superviviente de un universo destruído. Soy el resultado del experimento llamado Legacy. Dicho experimento consistía en crear un bio-androide que tuviera en su base de datos el ADN y el conocimiento del universo. Yo soy la esperanza de mi Universo, al cual llaman en el Nucleo del Megaverso Tierra-Zheta. Los científicos de dicha Tierra me programaron para que llevara a cabo dos misiones. Una es hacerme fuerte par evitar futuras crisis que mis creadores vaticinaron. Solamente puedo hacerme más fuerte si asimilo a Superman y a sus equivalentes en el Megaverso.**

-¿Y cuál es la otra?

- **Vengarme de Mehime, la que destruyó mi mundo...**

-No es necesario que me asimiles... Podemos ayudarte a detener a esa Mehime. Juntos podemos vencerla y llevarla ante la justicia.

- **¡Menuda burrada más grande acabas de soltar! ¡Debo asimilarte a ti y a tus otros yoes para ser la criatura más fuerte! Eliminaré el libre albedrio de la existencia. Así acabaré para siempre con la absurda lucha entre bien y mal y protegeré la realidad de tanta crisis...**

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso es inadmisible! ¡Si haces eso, demuestras que no eres mucho mejor que esa Mehime!

- **¡A callar! No hay otra opción. Lo siento... De veras...**

Revenger iba a atacar a Super Moon, pero entonces dos esferas le golpearon.

-¡Speed Shaking!

-¡Deep Trident!

Flash Uranus, Aqua Neptune, Booster Pluto y Spectre Saturn aparecieron para proteger a su líder.

- **¡Largo! ¡Con vosotras no tengo cuentas pendientes!**

Revenger usó una esfera de energía para atacar a las heroínas, pero Booster Pluto y Spectre Saturn combinaron su tecnología y su magia respectivamente para crear una poderosa barrera que repelió el ataque. En ese momento, Spectre Saturn hizo aparecer su guadaña. La heroína estaba dispuesta a usar todo su poder para castigar el alma de Revenger.

- **¿Qué harás?**

-Juzgaré tu alma. Destruiré tu alma y no quedará nada de ti. Yo soy Spectre Saturn, el Ángel de la Destrucción. ¡Desaparece!

- **¡No!**

Spectre Saturn acumuló energía morada en su guadaña y se disponía a golpear a Revenger. Pero... No ocurrió nada. Todo se debe a que Super Moon detuvo a Spectre Saturn a tiempo.

-Super Moon... ¿Por qué?

-No quiero perder a una de mis amigas... Además, nosotras no matamos. ¿Recuerdas? Aunque esté en juego el destino del universo...

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamó Flash Uranus mientras comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Revenger.-¡No podemos arriesgarnos con este ser! ¡No es como Chaosseid!

-¡Quieta Flash Uranus!-Gritó Super Moon. Aqua Neptune, su amante, también quería pararla, pero debían cumplir con su deber.-¡No lo hagas! ¡Recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando ese Parallox nos atacó hace 3 años!

- **¡Suficiente!**

Revenger, furioso por tanta molestia, liberó una gran cantidad de energía que destruyó parte de Juutrópolis. Flash Uranus, Aqua Neptune y Spectre Saturn estaban noqueadas y atrapadas bajo los escombros de edificios que resultaron dañados por el ataque. Lentamente, Revenger avanzaba hacia Super Moon.

- **Tu poder me ayudará a acabar con Mehime. ¿Eh?**

Ante Revenger apareció una malherida Booster Pluto. Pero Reenger se la quitó de encima con un movimiento de su dedo.

- **Debes perdonarme valiente guerrera. No tengo nada contra ti. Solamente debo llevar a cabo mi programación.**

Revenger llegó a donde estaba Super Moon. Para sorpresa del bio-androide, Super Moon todavía podía luchar. El Ángel de Juutrópolis se levantó y estaba dispuesta a derrotar a Revenger.

- **Que resistencia... Sin duda alguna, me serás útil.**

Revenger alzó su mano izquierda y disparó una masa oscura y viscosa que se pegó al cuerpo de Super Moon. La masa comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la impotente heroína y volvió a pegarse al cuerpo de Revenger.

- **Y ahora, al siguiente mundo...**

Revenger abrió un portal y fue a buscar al Superman de otra dimensión. El resto de la Sailor League, la que se encontró con Frang, llegó demasiado tarde al lugar de la batalla.

 _ **#########**_

 **Tecnódromo de Frang.**

Shredder, Zarbop y Rockdoria habían estado observando la batalla entre Super Moon y Revenger.

-Increíble... ¡Frang! ¿Todavía sigues con la tontería de conquistar el Megaverso?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Solamente debo reunir las 7 Nekro Dragon Balls y pedirle al Dragón que me dé la vida eterna. Solamente veo un obstáculo... ¡Quitarle las Nekro Dragon Balls a ese Ichamkov!

-¡Oye jefe! ¿Por qué no buscas las que quedan y le chafas el plan a ese gato travesti?-Sugirió Zarbop, dejando a Frang y a Shredder de piedra.

-¿Has usado el cerebro Zarbop? ¡Es una idea genial! ¡Comenzaré a buscar!

Frang tecleó rápidamente y localizó otra Nekro Dragon Ball en otro Universo. Concretamente en Tierra-NGExDD.

-¡Preparaos! Abriré un portal cerca de donde está la Nekro Dragon Ball. ¡Quiero que la cogais antes de que aparezca ese Ichamkov!

Frang abrió el portal. Pero su plan salió mal... Una criatura entró por el portal y apareció en el Tecnódromo. Esa criatura era el Doomsday de esa Tierra.

En ese universo, Doomsday llegó a la Tiera y su nave fue interceptada por NERV. Gendo modificó al monstruo y le puso a la criatura un revestimento metálico que se parecía a la armadura del EVA 01. Gendo liberó a la bestia paraque combatiera con los Ángeles, pero la cosa salió mal y comenzó a destruirlo todo. En Tierra-NGExDD quedan muy pocos habitantes vivos. La única resistencia que tiene Doomsday es un grupo de supervivientes que Misato Katsurugi rescató antes de que Tokyo-3 fuera destruída por Doomsday.

Y ahora, Eva-Doomsday, que es como llamó Gendo a la bestia, estaba atacando a los soldados de Frang.

-¡Yo iré a por la Nekro Dragon Ball! ¡Vosotros encargaos de esa cosa!-Dijo Frang mientras atravesaba el portal a gran velocidad.

-¡PULPO TRAIDOR!

-¡Qué recueros!-Dijo Zarbop mientras disparaba bolas de energía a Eva-Doomsday.-¡Me recuerda a cuando Brolash casi destruye el Tecnódromo buscando su palmerita! ¿Me pregunto que habrá sido de él?

 _ **###########**_

 **Tierra-TDB87.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda una galaxia desapareció del mapa. Es como si nunca hubiera existido. En el centro de tanta destrucción había una Saiyatuga bastante musculada y con pelo verde.

-¡PALMERITA! ¡Rarrrgh!

Y así, Brolash voló hacia la próxima galaxia en busqueda de su palmerita de plástico.

 _ **##########**_

Mientraas, en el Tecnódromo, Shredder, Zarbop y Rockdoria huían asustados del temible EVA-Doomsday, el cual había destruído a todos los soldados.

Tras más de una hora corriendo por el Tecnódromo, los villanos acabaron de nuevo en la Sala de mando. Allí, fueron acorralados por EVA-Doomsday.

-¡GRAAAAAAAGH!

-¡Nuestro fin!

EVA-Doomsday iba a acabar con la vida de los villanos, pero de repente, un portal se abrió entre Shredder y EVA-Doomsday, haciendo que la bestia acabara en otro universo. Pocos segundos después, Frang apareció con otra Nekro Dragon Ball, concretamente la de 6 estrellas.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Me he deshecho de esa cosa y tengo otra Nekro Dragon Ball!

-¿A dónde has mandado a esa mole, Frang?

-A un mundo que ni yo mismo sé. Allí no me molestará...

-¿Y no has pensado en mandar a esa cosa contra las Saiyatugas?

-¡Sí! ¡Esa era mi intención! ¡Pero si acaba con ellas, tendriamos dos problemas!

-¿Cuales?

-Primero, tendriamos que deshacernos de esa cosa para que no interfiera en mi conquista de este universo. Segundo, si EVA-Doomsday mata a las Saiyatugas, se acabará la serie. Y entonces comenzarán las reposiciones... ¡Yo no quiero enfrentarme a las Saiyatugas eternamente!

-Tonto...

-¡Olvídate ya de ese monstruo! Voy a localizar las esferas que quedan.

Y así, Frang siguió buscando las Nekro Dragon Balls que faltaban. La de 2 estrellas y la de 4 estrellas.

 _ **#################**_

La Nekro Dragon Ball de 2 estrellas estaba en Tierra-OP1320, una Tierra en la que Kizaru logró aniquilar a los Sombrero de Paja.

La noticia se extendió por todo el mundo. Y Coby, abandonó la Marina.

-No puedo seguir en una Marina que no juzga a los criminales... ¡Voy a hacer que el sueño de Luffy se haga realidad!

Coby, para sorpresa de Garp y Helmeppo, abandonó la Marina. Coby viajó por las zonas por las que Luffy pasó con su banda y dio la mala noticia a los familiares y amigos de los piratas. Muchos de ellos decidieron unirse a Coby y formar una banda pirata. Los Memento Pirates. Coby fue el capitán de la banda. Johnny y Yosaku eran los espadachines. Nojiko era la cartógrafa. Kaya, para disgusto de Merry, decidió abandonar sus estudios y convertirse en la frnacotiradora de la banda. Zeff dejó en manos de Patie y Carne el Baratie y se convirtió en el cocinero de la banda. La Doctora Kureha se unió a la banda y se convirtió en su médico. Vivi se unió también a la banda, para disgusto de Igaram y Cobra. Iceburg nombró a Paulie nuevo jefe de Galley-La y se unió a Coby para ser su carpintero. Lolaa y su banda, que estaban en Water 7, decidieron unir fuerzas con Coby y usaron su barco para viajar al Nueo Mundo.

Al poco tiempo, los Piratas Memento se hicieron famosos. Y Coby formó parte de los Supernovas junto a Bartolomeo. Las noticias llegaron a todo el mundo.

 **Isla Whole Cake.**

En su sala del trono, la Yonko Big Mom estaba feliz. Su hija, Chiffon, acababa de casarse con Capone Bege.

-¡Mamamamamama! ¡Hoy es un día feliz! ¡Mi banda ha adquirido como aliados a los Piratas Firetank! ¡Soy tan feliz que nada puede fastidiar el día! ¡Mamamamamamama!

-¡Mama! Boyoyoyoyon... ¡He vuelto! Boyoyoyon...

-¡Ah! ¡Bobbins! ¡Bienvenido!

-Vengo a darte una noticia. Boyoyoyon.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verás...-Bobbins dudaba. No sabía que pasaría si le daba la noticia.-Se ha formado una nueva banda. Los Piratas Memento...

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Pues que a esa banda se ha unido... Lola...

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡POR FIN HE ENCONTRADO A ESA TRAIDORA! ¡Bobbins! ¡Informa a mis comandantes y a mis soldados! ¡Quiero que se concentren en acabar con esa banda! ¡Y quiero que me traigan a Lola viva!

Chiffon estaba triste. Su hermana ya había sido localizada. Capone Bege estaba pensando en otra cosa. Mientras miraba la Nekro Dragon Ball que se encontró en Whole Cake, pensaba en la forma de acabar con Big Mom y convertirse en un Yonko.

Pero los habitantes de ese mundo ignoraban que, en el cielo, una mancha negra se estaba formando. Esa mancha pronto cogió la forma de una cara que se parecía a la de Zamasu.

- **Je, je, je, jeeee...**

 _ **##################**_

La de cuatro estrellas está en Tierra-PRx. Una Tierra que Divatox logró conquistar cuando Maligore apareció.

Usando a Elgar como sacrificio, Divatox consiguió resucitar a Maligore, un ser de la raza de Espectro Oscuro. Tenía la intención de casarse con él y usar su poder para conquistar el cosmos. Pero Maligore, que era una criatura, rechazó a Diatox y planeó destruir la Tierra por su cuenta. Pero el ser de lava centró su atención en uno de los humanos que había en el templo. Concretamente en un Jason que había sido convertido en un ser maligno. Jason estaba luchando contra Tommy, y en ese momento, Maligore disparó un rayo contra Jason y lo mutó.

-¡Aaaaargh!

-¡Jason!

Jason comenzó a emitir destellos rojos y dorados. En su cuerpo, todavía quedaban residuos de los poderes de ranger que usó para combatir a las fuerzas del mal. Jason se convirtió en una amalgama del Ranger Rojo original y el Ranger Dorado de Triforia.

-¿Otro Ranger?-Preguntó furiosa Divatox-¿Eres tonto, Maligore?

-Jeje... ¡Jajajajajajaja!-Jason soltó una carcajada diabólica.-Sí... Menudo poder... Ahora... ¡Ahora soy el RexRanger! ¡Kyaaaaaah!

Con su báculo, Rex Ranger golpeó a los Turbo Rangers y acabó con ellos. Jason comenzó a reir como un loco.

-Perfecto... ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya tengo el marido perfecto!-Dijo Divatox mientras se acercaba a Jason, pero éste disparó al suelo, haciendo que Divatox retrocediera.

-¡Nunca! ¡Yo no trabajo para nadie! ¡Todos debeis arrodillaros ante mí!

Y eso hicieron los miembros de la banda de Divatox. Divatox y su grupo aceptaron trbajar para Jason a cambio de mantener su vida. Jason se acercó a Kimberly y le dio una misión.

-Ve al Centro de Mando. Y dile a Zordon que ahora yo seré el Amo del Univeso. ¡Y dile que como ose entrometerse en mi camino, iré en persona y destruiré su tubo!

Y así comenzó la conquista de Rex Ranger. Con su poder, Jason logró conquistar la Tierra, Edenoi, Eltar, Inquiris, Aquitar, Onyx y KO-35.

Como Jason dedujo, Zordon no pudo quedarse atrás y formó otro equipo de Rangers usando tecnología de KO-35. Pero fue inútil, Rex Ranger acabó con el nueo grupo y con Zordon. Poco tiempo después, Jason decidió acabar con la Alianza del Mal y con los villanos que iban surgiendo con el paso del tiempo.

En Mirinoi, Jason se encontró con la Nekro Dragon Ball de 4 Estrellas. Y ante él, se abrió un portal del cual emergió el Tecnódromo de Frang. Una dura pelea entre dos conquistadores estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _ **##################**_

 **Base de Lord Quimecha.**

Lod Quimecha, mano derecha de Grozzler, estaba planeando su siguiente ataque mientras observaba como sus científicos le lavaban el cerebro a los héroes que había capturado hace poco. Con él estaba Helixio. De repente...

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!

-¿Qué pasa, Oculox?

-Las Nekro Dragon Balls... ¡Dos individuos las están reuniendo!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y quienes son esos?

-El Dios de la Destrucción Ichamkov y el tirano Frang. Aunque todavía faltan por localizar dos...

-¡¿Un dios de la ddestrucción?!-Helixio, furioso, comenzó a liberar energía y se preparó para ir a buscar a Ichamkov. Pero Lord Quimecha lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, Helixio... Esos dos no podrán invocar al dragón. Necesitan la clave. ¿Recuerdas? Esto es lo que haremos, dejaremos que las reunan todas. Y luego, atacaremos y las recuperaremos.

Frang e Ichamkov están buscando las Nekro Dragon Balls. Y todas ellas están en muy malas manos. ¿Cómo acabará la búsqueda?

 _ **#############**_

 **Torneo de Pallestro.**

-¿Zamasu?-Preguntó Sailor OfaniMon mientras se levantaba.

La Battle Royale continuaba. Pero Usagi y Sailor OfaniMon estaban quietas hablando de la amenaza de Zamasu. Pallestro, que también escuchaba la conversación, apareció entre ellas y detuvo el tiempo.

-¿Pallestro?

-He detenido el tiempo par que podais hablar tranquilas. Adelante, Usagi, cuenta tu historia.

-Sí... Hace poco, y tras derrotar a Nehellenia y a Galaxia, el cielo repentinamente se volvió negro y miles de caras aparecieron en la oscuridad. No paraban de reirse y solamente lanzaron un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Sí. Dijo: "Mi nombre es Zamasu, y en nombre de la Justicia de Dios, acabaré con los mortales de toda la existencia." Al poco tiempo, comenzó a aniquilar ciudades enteras. Juuban fue la primera. Quedamos pocos en mi mundo...

-¡Es horrendo!-Exclamó Sailor OfaniMon aterrorizada.-¿De dónde ha salido ese Zamasu?

-De un futuro alternativo a Tierra-Z. Ese universo se llamaba originalmente Tierra-DBZ. Ese Zamasu acabó uniéndose a esa realidad y de un plumazo, acabó con toda la vida. Incluídos Goku, Vegeta y Trunks. Y poco a poco va corrompiendo universos vecinos. El de Usagi es uno de los primeros...

Tras la explicación de Pallestro, Sailor OfaniMon se quedó helada. No podía imaginar el caos que Zamasu estaba expandiendo por el cosmos.

-Lo que no entiendo...-Añadió Pallestro.-¿Cómo es que no usas el Cristal de Plata, Usagi? Con él, podrías aniquilar totalmente a Zamasu.

-¿Él qué?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Ya veo... Tú eres una de las muchas Usagis que no usan un Cistal de Plata...

-Entonces... ¿Dejarás que continúe en la Battle Royale, Hikari?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Pero... Necesito revivir a mis amigas...

-¡No te preocupes por eso!-Dijo alegre Pallestro.-Tus amigas no han muerto. Rei las mandó de vuelta a su mundo. La Puerta del Destino solamente acaba con gente que tiene un corazón impio. Además, si hubieran muerto, yo las resucitaría al momento. ¡Soy Pallestro! ¿Qué harás, Hikari Yagami?

Sailor OfaniMon se quedó callada y pensativa. Ellas no eligieron participar en el Torneo. Y ya no necesitaba ganar para revivir a sus amigas. Así que tomó una decisión.

-Sigue luchando Usagi. Por tu mundo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirmela. Pallestro, renuncio. Llévame a casa con mis amigas.

-¡Bien!

Pallestro alzó un dedo y transportó a Hikari a su casa. El tiempo volvió a fluir y la Battle Royale continuó como si nada.

-Gracias, Hikari...

Y así, Usagi, Rei y Minako continuaron combatiendo en la Battle Royale.

Por otro lado, Halku, Guygeta, Leoku y Ogregeta estaban luchando entre ellos.

-¡Final Flash Imperial!

-¡Kamehameha Real!

Ogregeta y Leoku lanzaron sus mejores ataques y estos chocaron. La onda expansiva hizo que varios robots gladiadores salieran por los aires y estallaran en mil pedazos.

-¡Uau! ¡Cómo mola!-Exclamó asombrado Halku mientras ignoraba totalmente a su rival Guygeta.

-¡Concéntrate, Halkarotto!-Guygeta, a gran velocidad, desapareció y apareció delante de un despistado Halku. Guygeta le dio un puñetzo en el vientre y tumbó a Halku en el suelo con una patada.

-¡Au! Eso es trampa...

-¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¡Llevo tiempo esperando a poder luchar contra ti! ¡¿Y me ignoras simplemente porque estos debiluchos hacen espectáculos de luz impresionantes?! ¡Debería haberte matado cuando Babyrax me controlaba!

Guygeta usó su anillo para crear un enorme ataque de energía verde. El ataque golpeó el ring e hizo que Ogregeta y Leoku salieran volando fuera del ring. Guygeta lanzó otro ataque de mayor potencia, pero Halku creó una barrera y protegió a la gente que había en el ring.

-¡Detente Guygeta! ¡¿Acaso quieres destruir todo el Coliseo?!

-¡Solamente quiero mostrar mi orgullo de Guerrero! Además, si alguien muere, Pallestro puede revivirlo. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaah!

Guygeta disparó su ataque, más poderoso que el anterior, contra Halku.

-¡Tonto! ¡¿Es qué quieres acabar con todo el planeta?! ¡Raaargh!

Halku se transformó, al igual que Gokyle, en Super Saion y con su anillo creó un ataque mucho más poderoso que el de Guygeta. El ataque de Halku destruyó el de Guygeta y le golpeó con fuerza. Guygeta no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y cayó fuera del ring malherido.

-Maldito... Halkarotto...-Dijo Guygeta antes de perder el conocimiento. Halku comenzó a luchar contra Mr 17 Bon Kurei.

Por otro lado, Sengarp estaba luchando contra el Gol·D·Roger de Tierra-OPMMZ, un Roger que llevaba la misma armadura que el Doctor Weil.

-¡Roger! ¡¿Cómo es que tienes ese aspecto tan robótico?!

-¿Robótico? Juju... ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Verás! Hace 22 años, yo decidí entregarme a la Marina ya que mis días estaban contados. Pero no me ejecutaron. Un científico llamado Vegapunk me modificó. Convirtió mis recuerdos en datos y modificó mi cuerpo de forma que no puedo ni envejecer ni morir. Mis heridas se curan al momento. Además, fui condenado a vivir en una nave sin luz ni ambiente. Pero eso no me importaba. Solaamente quería que mi hijo Ace estuviera bien. ¿Pero con qué me encontré años más tarde? ¡Mi hijo fue ejecutado! ¡Garp no fue capaz de salvarlo! ¡Por eso decidí vengarme del mundo!

-¡Roger! ¡Te has vuelto un loco!

-¡Calla! ¿Por qué hablas como si me conocieras!

-¡Porque te conozco! ¡Yo soy Sengarp! Tras liberar a un viejo dios de una espada que estaba en posesión de Shiki, éste nos enseñó el arte de la fusión a traves de los Pothala. Yo soy la unión de Garp y Sengoku. Y gracias a esta unión, Ace sigue vivo en mi mundo. ¡Porque almenos le obligué a ser un Shichibukai!

-¿Tú eres la unión de Garp y Sengoku? ¡Hahahahahahaha! ¿Y piensas qué revelándome eso me calmará? ¡El Ace de mi mundo ha muerto! ¡No pienso perdonarselo a nadie! ¡Ni vivos! ¡Ni muertos! ¡Todos vivirán bajo el puño de hierro del Rey Pirata! ¡Y todo eso será posible con mi Ragnarok!

De repente, en el cielo, apareció la Estación Espacial Ragnarok. Para meter miedo en el corazón de sus oponentes, Roger hizo que Ragnarok disparara su cañón de energía cerca del Coliseo.

Un enorme rayo rojo cayó de Ragnarok y destruyó gran parte del planeta. Y ahora, Ragnarok apuntaba directamente al ring.

-Ahora... Sufrireis el mismo destino que la gente que vivía en Mariejois... ¡Estación Espacial Ragnarok! ¡Fuego!

Ragnarok, siguiendo la orden de Roger, disparó otro láser contra el ring. El ataque del satélite acabó con la vida de la mayoría de luchadores.

Solamente quedaron vivos el Doctor Raichu, Cellguro, Kaioh Shin y su ayudante Kibito, Mr 17, Halku, Usagi, Son Goten de Tierra-DBc13PR, Billy y Kiriha. Pallestro se quedó de piedra al ver que la gran mayoría de los luchadores fueron fulminados. El ring fue totalmente fulminado y solamente quedó un enorme cráter.

-No...

-Eso te pasa por permitir a los luchadores que invoquen armas.

-Bueno, por lo menos ese Roger ha muerto a manos de su propia arma... Y si un día organizo otro Torneo, reclutaré a esos guerreros para que participen.

-¡No! ¡Ya he dicho que no puedo morir!

Para sorpresa de todos, un malherido Roger emergió del cráter.

-¡Está vivo!-Exclamaron asombrados los supervivientes.

-Jajajaja... ¡Mwahahahahahaha! Solamente quedan 10 luchadores... Tendré que encargarme yo mismo de ellos. Pues Ragnarok necesita una hora para recargar su cañón.

Kaioh Shin y Kibito, furiosos, fueron a por Roger. Los dioses no podían permitir que Roger saliera sin castigo tras haber aniquilado a tanta gente. Pero entonces...

- _¿Me oye alguien?_

-¡Ancestro! ¿Qué ocurre?

- _¡Por fin! ¡Llevo una hora buscándote por todo el Megaverso! ¡Debes volver aquí! ¡Lord Quimecha ha abierto las puertas del Infierno! ¡Y todos los villanos han escapado! Además, tenemos visita. ¡Rápido!_

\- Bien. ¿Lo has oído Kibito?

-Sí. Vamos. No me gusta que un criminal se salga con la suya, pero...

En ese momento, Son Goten de Tierra-DBc13PR tuvo una visión. El Hechicero le mostró al guerrero que debía ir con Kaioh Shin, pues sus habilidades serían de gran ayuda en la batalla contra Lord Quimecha.

-¡Esperad!-Exclamó Son Goten de Tierra-DBc13PR.-¡Una voz también ha contactado conmigo! ¡Necesito ir con vosotros!

-Bien,Son Goten de Tierra-DBc13PR. ¡Kaikai!

Kibito agarró a Kaioh Shin y a Son Goten de Tierra-DBc13PR y regresaron a su mundo. Roger comenzó a reir mientras vio como los dos dioses abandonaban el Coliseo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Cobardes!

Roger comenzó a reir, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que Cellguro estaba delante suyo.

-Idiota. Un loco como tú no puede participar en un espectáculo como éste...

Con un simple dedo, Cellguro destruyó totalmente a Roger y acabó con su amenaza. Cellguro, entonces, centró su atención en los guerreros que quedaban.

-¿Qué deciís? ¿Continuamos?

Cellguro comenzó a liberar energía y rápidamente comenzó a atacar. La primera en caer fue Usagi. La pobre chica no vio que Cellguro apareció ante ella y de un golpe, la noqueó. Boudler fue a ver si la chica estaba bien.

-No se preocupe, señor arbitro. No ha muerto. No me gusta matar a gente tan débil que todavía puede liberar un gran potencial. Si volvemos a vernos chica, espero que liberes todo ese poder luminoso que hay en tu interior.

-¡Golpear a una chica a traición es muy feo!-Mr 17 comenzó a golpear a Cellguro con sus piernas. Pero los ataques no le hacían nada.-¡¿Eh?!

-No será necesario usar contigo el 50% de mi fuerza. Con un 15% me basta. ¡Haa!

Con un golpe de su dedo índice, Cellguro noqueó a Mr 17 y lo estampó en las gradas. Billy y Kiriha llegaron a un acuerdo tras ver el potencial de Cellguro.

-¡Unamos fuerzas para combatir a esta mole! ¡Juntos tendremos alguna posibilidad!

-¡Me parece bien!

Billy y Kiriha comenzaron a liberar energía y se convirtieron, para asombro de Cellguro y del público, en Super Saiyans. Sin embargo, el Doctor Raichu no miraba con asombro a los dos Saiyans. Los miraba con odio.

Billy y Kiriha liberaban energía a medida que su musculatura aumentaba. Pero Cellguro ni se inmutaba. Cellguro veía simplemente como sus oponentes cometían un error de principiantes.

-Je... ¿No os habeis dado cuenta, chicos?-Preguntó Cellguro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No. No os habéis dado cuenta...

Kiriha y Billy comenzaron a atacar a Cellguro, pero sus movimientos eran tan lentos que Cellguro podía esquivarlos fácilmente. Los dos saiyans, al ver que no podían tocar a Cellguro, optaron por atacarle con dos Masenkos. Cellguro, tranquilo, agarró los dos ataques con sus manos y los lanzó al aire. A gran velocidad, Cellguro apareció ante Kiriha y Billy y los mató atravesando sus vientres con los puños. Tras liquidar a sus novatos oponentes, Cellguro se centró en Halku, pero el demonio androide vio que Halku había sido apuñalado a traición. Un Scyther apareció de la nada detrás de un despistado Halku y lo mató usando una de sus cuchillas.

-Todos los Saiyans y sus derivados deben desaparecer del Megaveso...-Dijo un siniestro Doctor Raichu mientras invocaba a más Pookémon.

-Otro científico amargado...-Dijo Cellguro.

-No. Yo no quiero venganza como Roger. ¡Quiero justicia! Yo soy el Doctor Raichu, un científico de un planeta llamado Poketto. Pero un día, los Saiyans nos invadieron y acabaron con todos nosotros. Yo me salvé a tiempo. Y entonces tomé la decisión de acabar con los Saiyans. ¡Ese será mi deseo! ¡Obtener la habilidad para viajar por todos los universos! ¡Debo eliminar esa plaga llamada Saiyan de toda la existencia! ¡Y con mis Fantasmas lo lograré!

El Doctor Raichu invocó los fantasmas de 801 Pokémon y estos comenzaron a atacar a Cellguro.

-¡Por fin un reto! ¡Usaré el 50% de mi fuerza! ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Cellguro comenzó a liberar energía y a aumentar su musculatura. Entonces, juntó sus manos y comenzó a acumular energía.

-¡Observad mi poder! ¡Kamehamegan!

Cellguro liberó la energía acumulada y con ella fulminó a los 801 fantasmas. Rápidamente, Cellguro apareció ante Raichu. El científico se protegió con una barrera, pero de un puñetazo, Cellguro destrozó la barrera y a Raichi, acabando así con su oponente y declarándose ganador de la Battle Royale.

-¡Ya tenemos nuevo luchador en este Torneo! ¡Cellguro de Tierra-YYHDBZ se ha ganado el derecho a participar en mi Torneo!-Declaró Pallestro mientras reparaba los daños y resucitaba a la gente muerta a causa del ataque de Ragnarok. Los luchadores de la Battle Royale fueron revividos y enviados a los lugares donde estaban antes de la batalla.

-¡Pues entonces, que el Torneo continúe! ¡Trigésimo primer combate y penúltimo de la Primera Ronda! ¡Psycho Silver de Tierra-PRR contra Cellguro de Tierra-YYHDBZ!

Tras el anuncio, Psycho Silver subió al ring, donde ya le esperaba Cellguro.

-¡Je! ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Lo reconozco! Pero estarás agotado tras la Battle Royale... ¡Yo seré el ganador!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Tras el aviso de Boudler, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cellguro apareció ante un asombrado Psycho Silver, y de un puñetazo, lo mandó fuera del ring. Boudler fue a ver cual era el estado de Psycho Silver.

-¡Psycho Silver ha muerto! ¡Cellguro gana el combate y pasa a la Segunda ronda!

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamó Cellguro mientras abandonaba el Ring.-¡Pronto haré realidad mi sueño! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Un minuto después del penúltimo combate, Boudler anunció los nombres de los luchadores que librarán el último combate de la ronda.

-¡Último combate de la Primera Ronda! ¡Sailor Pluccolo de Tierra-SMDB vs Jessie-18 de Tierra-PKDBZ2841! ¡Qué las luchadoras suban al Ring!

-¡POR FIN UN COMBATE SUCULENTO!-Exclamaron emocionados Ataru, Subamentor y un Dimentor de una línea temporal y un universo que acababa de nacer hace poco.

La Battle Royale ha terminado más rápido de lo esperado y Cellguro se ha ganado el derecho a participar en el Torneo. Ahora, solamente queda el último combate. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Sailor Pluccolo o Jessie-18?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Por fin pude acabar este capítulo! Estos días estoy (Y estaré) bastante ocupado por eso he acabado tan pronto la Battle Royale. Así que el ritmo de publicación puede que no sea el de siempre. Además, estoy muy estresado. Intento centrarme en la JPSA y acabar de una vez el capítulo siguiente, pero no veo como puedo modificar la saga de Dressrosa.

El próximo capítulo estará dedicado a Carlos13 y además debutarán los Mecha Rangers. Y en el siguiente mostraré una idea que un sueño que tuve me dio.

Los guerreros que no han podido hacer algo en la Battle Royale ya tendrán su momento en otra ocasión. No os preocupeis. Y además, en este capítulo, habéis podido ver el mundo que aparecerá dentro de poco en "Centinelas".

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Sí, Law conoce a Rocinante en ese mundo. Y no debe temerle. Además, fue Rocinante quien solucionó la batalla en Dressrosa. Y sobre lo de Zamasu, ya sabes porque Usagi no usó el cristal. No tenía uno para empezar. XD. Y ya te digo yo que Sky no será un Elegido que luche contra Profetas. El encapuchado no era uno de ellos. Ya se verá dentro de poco.

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Vamos por partes:

1-Parallox podría con este Babidi, pero le costaría lo suyo.

2-Ya te digo yo que no. Zen Goku es puro de corazón. Y no es tan tonto como el de Super.

3-Sí, los vi... Yo tampoco soporto ese fandom...

4-Sí tú quieres, podremos ver un Vana vs Tismona. XD

5-Sengarp viene de una variación de ese mundo. En lugar de encontra Luffy la espada Z, la encontraron Garp y Sengoku antes.

6-Es probable que sí volvamos a ver a Vegetto-Baby.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Eso de las notas es una muy buena noticia! ¡TE FELICITO DIMENTOR! ¡ENHORABUENA!

El número de Dimentria es 76668882. Y sobre lo del musical, me refería a tu review. No sé porque lo leí como una actuación musical. XD

¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	37. La fantástica aventura de Saruyama Luffy

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Biblos, Mehime, Boudler, Pallestro, Bella, Tentatree, Gapo el genio de la charca, Arturika, Aviadros, Parallox, Etern, Lucas Dent, Sarah Pryce, Miyuki Tanaka, Nick Evans, Ricardo Mercado, Apokhaos, Omanor, Vana, Fásado, Ilegui, Patre, Seldam, Cabrada, Degrace, Revenger,Oculox, Lord Quimecha y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **El Hechicero, Pedro y Web son de carlos13**_

 _ **Carlos13, Ultimate Dimentor, Loser93, baraka108, BRANDON369, NuevoMundo, Super Kami Guru y Lady Ashura están basados en mis leales lectores.**_

 _ **Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Goodimentor es un clon de Dimentor, el cual es un OC de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Dimenpool es un amalgama entre Dimentor de Ultimate Dimentor y Wade Wilson/Deadpool, el cual fue creado por Rob Liefeld.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **Aviso: Si repito número de Universo, avisadme y lo cambio.**_

 **Los mundos de este capítulo están basados en los mundos que salen en el fic "Luffyverso" de carlos13. Recomiendo que le echeis un vistazo. Merece la pena.**

Nos encontramos en Tierra-NpkSP. Un precioso universo que estaba a punto de morir. Su planeta Tierra había sido arrasado por tres individuos con un poder inimaginable. Solamente quedaban en pie 6 guerreros de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Ellos eran Brock, Joy, Ash, Millo, el Profesor Telesu, el cual era profesor de los tres primeros, y la 5ª Hokage Drago.

Y ante los seis ninjas estaban los causantes de la destrucción de su universo. Ellos eran Buku, Bugeta y Buhan, habitantes de Tierra-DBM, un mundo habitado exclusivamente por Majins. Y con ellos venía una mujer cuyo físico era idéntico al de Mehime. La misteriosa mujer estaba sentada en un trono hecho de diamante.

-¡Bah! Que birria de ninjas... ¡Aburrido! ¡Buuuuuh!-Dijo la misteriosa mujer mientras abucheaba a los ninjas de Tierra-NpkSP.

-¡Sois unos monstruos!-Exclamó furiosa la 5ª Hokage de ese mundo.-¡¿Cómo podéis haber hecho una masacre de este calibre?!

-Que bonito...-Exclamó la mujer.-¡Pero esto no pasaría si vosotros fuerais más fuertes! ¡Vamos! ¡La lucha por la supervivencia aún sigue! Si ganas, Hokage Drago, tu mundo vivirá y el suyo perecerá. Y también restauraré lo que los Majins han destruído... ¿Vas a seguir charlando o vas a pelear por tu mundo?

Al oir eso, Brock, Joy, Ash, Millo, el Profesor Telesu y Drago se unieron para lanzar un ataque. Pero con un simple ataque de ki, un furioso Bugeta acabó con las vidas de los supervivientes.

-¡MUJER MENTIROSA!-Gritó furioso Bugeta mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de ki.-¡Nos prometiste oponentes muy poderosos! ¡No guerreros patéticos! ¡No vale la pena ni convetirlos en galleta!

La misteriosa mujer se levantó de su trono y agarró a Bugeta por el cuello. Luego comenzó a darle bofetadas en la cara y a continuación, lo tiró al suelo.

-Eres un niño malo...

-¡Y tú formarás parte de mí!

Bugeta se preparó para asimilar a la mujer, pero ésta simplemente levantó un dedo y convirtió a Bugeta en polvo rosa. Buku y Buhan se asustaron al ver como ella acabó con facilidad con Bugeta.

-¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?-Amenazó la mujer. Buku y Buhan se callaron para tratar de no ofender a la poderosa fémina.-¡Jajajaja! Ya imaginaba... ¡Volved a vuestro mundo!

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la mujer reconstruyó a Bugeta y mandó a los tres Majins de vuelta a su casa. Luego, la mujer abandonó Tierra-NpkSP, la cual estalló un segundo después.

-Veamos... ¿Qué mundos pueden luchar ahora?

 **Capítulo 36: La fantástica aventura de Saruyama Luffy. El peligro del monstruo que quiere evolucionar.**

Nos encontramos en el Núcleo del Megaverso. En la sala desde donde se controla el Megaverso, Mehime contemplaba eventos como, por ejemplo, la Crisis en el Sector D.

En ese momento, Goodimentor, el clon benigno de Dimentor y encargado de ayudar a las Entidades de MCDU, entró corriendo en la sala.

-¡Sexy Mehime! ¡Tiene visita!

-Imagino quien puede ser... ¡Qué pase!

Acompañado por Goodimentor, El Hechicero entró en la Sala de Control.

-Volvemos a vernos, Hechicero. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Un momento!-Gritó Goodimentor interrumpiendo la conersación.-¿De qué mundo eres tú, Hechicero?

-De todos. Yo soy único en el Megaverso. Y gracias a un conjuro, puedo coexistir en infinitos universos y eras a la vez.

-¿Y para qué haces eso?-Preguntó curioso Goodimentor, el cual jamás creyó que hubiera un conjuro capaz de hacer semejante hazaña.-¿Para vigilar posibles amenazas?

-Pues no. Para observar el mismo partido de beisbol.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Explícate!

-Simple. Un mismo partido de beisbol puede llevarse a cabo en diferentes mundos. Pero su resultado será diferente en cada uno de estos. Y esas diferencias me llaman la atención.

La respuesta dejó helado a Goodimentor. Luego, el clon comenzó a pensar las maravillas que él podría ver si pudiera realizar ese conjuro.

-Lady Mehime.-Dijo el Hechicero mientras se acercaba a la Entidad Cósmica.-Imagino que sabréis que cerca de este Megaverso existe otro megaverso similar llamado c13. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, un megaverso regido por un equivalente mio llamado Pedro y el cual tiene también un Hechicero. ¿Qué ocurre con ese mundo, Hechicero?

-Hace poco, un chico llamado Saruyama Luffy ha comenzado a viajar por los diversos mundos que componen ese megaverso. Y mi Ojo Omnisciente, el cual obtuve tras aniquilar a un poderoso Dios demonio oscuro de Tierra-1349120417, me reveló que un Saruyama Luffy que vive en nuestro Megaverso realizará la misma hazaña usando un pergamino que usted dejó en su mundo. ¿Quiere que lo evite?

-No hagas nada, Hechicero. Saruyama Luffy no es una amenaza para tus hobbies. De hecho, él iba a ser mi próximo Elegido. Pero está verde. Puede que esta experiencia sea positiva para su desarrollo.

-¡Un momento!-Exclamó Goodimentor nervioso.-¿Eventos que ocurren en otros megaversos pueden repetirse en éste?

-Así es Goodimentor. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Verás... El Dimentor-Prime, es decir, el Dimentor original del Megaverso-MCDU está preparando un evento que afectará su mundo. ¿Puede eso ocurrir aquí?

-Sí. Y puede que dentro de poco. Pero no te preocupes. Mientras hayan héroes, no se saldrá con la suya.

-Buff... Eso me deja tranquilo.-Dijo Goodimentor aliviado. Si él decidió aliarse con Mehime fue precisamente para evitar que Dimentor haga sus preparativos para una guerra futura.

-Bueno... Hablando de Dimentor, debo reunirme con Pedro de c13 y con Dimentor de UD-1.5 para tratar un asunto importante... Y también debo visitar a ZenMon... ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

 **##############**

 **Tierra-Nc13.**

Hogar de Saruyama Luffy, un ninja de Kumogakure. Tierra-Nc13 es un mundo idéntico a Tierra-N, hogar de Naruto Uzumaki.

Saruyama Luffy es un genio en el arte de los sellos. Y uno muy joven, pues solamente contaba con 14 años.

Pero Saruyama fue elegido para realizar otra tarea. Se convirtió en aprendiz en una morge, donde analizaba los sellos de los cadáveres. Más tarde, y tras ver su capacidad con los sellos, fue enviado a la sección de sellos prohibidos, donde le son entregados un buen número de pergaminos con información robada por los infiltrados en las otras aldeas ocultas. Entre esos sellos se encuentra un verdadero reto. El jutsu de tiempo y espacio del Cuarto Hokage. Un jutsu que nadie ha logrado emular.

El joven Saruyama decidió probar. Dibujó el sello en su pecho y comenzó a reunir chakra.

-¡Ahora!

Saruyama realizó el sello y desapareció de Kumogakure. Para aparecer en...

 _ **#############**_

 **Tierra-OPDBf.**

Saruyama apareció en el Archipiélago Shabondy. El estado de la isla era deprimente. Como si un feroz huracán hubiera arrasado la isla.

Entre los escombros de un gran edificio apareció Saruyama. El chico estaba confuso. No sabía que había pasado. Hace unos segundos estaba en Kumogakure. Y ahora... No lo sabía. Saruyama, en lugar de darle tantas vueltas a la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió investigar el lugar donde apareció.

-Que lugar tan siniestro... ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?-Se preguntó Saruyama mientras avanzaba por la zona. El shinobi solamente veía muerte y destrucción.

-¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde te crees que vas?-Saruyama se asustó al oir un fuerte grito lleno de furia.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-Preguntó confuso Saruyama. El hombre que le gritó era muy extraño. Era un alien rosado y corpulento que llevaba una armadura y una especie de monóculo. Y en su brazo izquierdo llevaba una especie de arma.

-¿A quién si no? ¡Vuelve a tu puesto! Ayuda a los demás novatos a cargas provisiones para nuestro viaje. El emperador nos enviará a conquistar un nuevo planeta. Creo que se llama Namek o algo así. ¡Y quítate esas ropas! Tienes suerte de ser el terrícola favorito del Amo. Si no, acabaría contigo aquí mismo...

Saruyama no sabía de que hablaba ese ser. Pero para evitar enfrentamientos inútiles, decidió hacerle caso e ir al lugar que le indicaba.

Allí fue donde se encontró algo que fue lo que más le sorprendió del lugar.

-No es posible...

Saruyama Luffy se vio a sí mismo llevando la armadura que ese ser. Para ser exactos, ese era el Luffy de ese universo.

La Tierra de ese universo fue conquistada por el tirano intergaláctico Freezer. El tirano perdonó a la Tierra porque se sintió atraído por las misteriosas frutas que otorgaban poderes. Pensó que quizás alguna le daría la vida eterna. Y tras capturar a Vegapunk y descubrir que las Frutas renacían si aniquilaban a su usuario, Freezer ordenó matar a todos los usuarios de Frutas. Pero hubo un usuario que le plantó cara. Luffy desafió al tirano. Pero en lugar de ejecutarlo, Freezer le hizo una propuesta. Si él le ganaba, Freezer abandonaría la Tierra sin tomar represalias. Pero si Freezer ganaba a Luffy, él debería trabajar para él durante toda su vida.

Luffy aceptó, pero no fue rival para el poder del tirano y se vio obligado a obedecer sus órdenes.

Muchos usuarios decidieron también obedecer las órdenes del tirano. Como por ejemplo Nico Robin. La arqueóloga accedió trabajar para Freezer y aportarle información sobre el poder que buscaba. Freezer decidió perdonarle la vida al ver que ella no poseía el poder que buscaba y la nombró estratega de las fuerzas que estaban instaladas en la Tierra. Pero el motivo por el cual se unió Robin fue para proteger la historia de la Tierra y para averiguar cosas sobre mundo alienígenas. Freezer reclutó también a miembros de diversas razas que habitaban la Tierra. Gyojins, Minks, Gigantes, Tontattas... También reclutó a todos los doctores de la Isla de Drum y a los cocineros del Restaurante Baratie. Y enseñó a los carpinteros de Water 7 a reparar y construir naves espaciales.

La Tierra se convirtió en la Joya del Imperio Intergaláctico de la familia del Rey Cold. Y jamás perdonará a aquel que ose destruirla.

Saruyama vio que el Luffy de ese mundo estaba cargando cajas junto a otros terrícolas que habían entrado a formar parte del ejército de Freezer estaban cargando cajas y las llevaban a la nave nodriza del tirano. Estos estaban siendo vigilados por un alien afeminado que respondía al nombre de Zarbon.

-Daos prisa. El poderoso Freezer quiere que subais estas cajas en cuanto antes. Dentro de una hora salimos para el Planeta número 78.-Dijo Zarbon mientras se alejaba. Saruyama aprovechó que el alien se iba para integrarse entre los soldados del tirano.

-¡Uaaaaaah!-Gritó un chico con la nariz larga.-¡DOS LUFFYS!

-¡Shhhh! ¡No me delates, tengu!-Susurró Saruyama nervioso.

-¡¿Tengu?! ¡No soy ningún tengu! ¡Soy Ussop, el mejor francotirador y el soldado más poderoso del Señor Freezer!

-Mentiroso...-Dijo con decepción un soldado llamado Coby.-Según dijo el señor Zarbon, el más fuerte es Ginyu.

-¡DE ESO NADA!-Exclamó el Soldado Luffy.-¡Yo seré muy fuerte! ¡Y derrotaré a Freezer en cuanto esté listo para volver a retarlo!

-No seas loco...-Dijo Coby triste.-Lo mejor será que trabajes para él... Solamente así podrás vivir...

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero vivir libre en mi planeta!-Exclamó el Luffy de esta Tierra. Saruyama estaba asombrado. Su doble era muy valiente y decidido.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué trabajas para él?-Preguntó Saruyama.

-Pensé que si me unía temporalmente a él, mejoraría mi estilo de lucha. ¡Pienso liberar a la Tierra y resumir mi sueño de ser el Rey Pirata!

-Vaya... Tienes un sueño...-Dijo Saruyama. Entonces, comenzó a pensar en su vida. Él quería ir de misiones, pero sus superiores lo mandaban siempre a los laboratorios. A él le gustaba su trabajo, pero pasaba desapercibido y él quería que la gente de su aldea reconociera su labor.

Tras cargar todas las cajas, Saruyama decidió realizar de nuevo el sello para volver a casa. Los soldados estaban tan atentos en lo que hacía Saruyama, que no se dieron cuenta de que una chica de pelo naranja subió a la nave con la intención de robarle los tesoros a Freezer.

-Toma esto.-Dijo Soldado Luffy. El chico le dio una cesta llena de frutas a Saruyama.

-¡Luffy! ¡No! ¡Esas frutas son para Freezer y su ejército! ¡Si se entera, te ejecuta!-Gritó nervioso Coby. Ussop estaba tan asustado que no podía ni hablar ni moverse.

-No pasa nada por eso. Además, éstas no son las frutas que él busca.-Dijo Luffy sin ningún miedo.

-Muchas gracias, doble mio.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Llámame Luffy!-Gritó furioso Luffy soldado.

-Bien... Espero que todo les vaya bien...

Saruyama se despidió de los tres chicos mientras realizaba el sello. Esperaba volver a casa.

Pero no lo hizo...

 **Mientras.**

Zarbon había ido a despertar al mejor de los reclutas terrestres. Y un soldado en el cual Zarbon tenía un especial interés.

-¡Roronoa!-Exclamó el alien con una voz alegre.-¡Despierta! ¡Qué nos vamos ya!

-¡Uaaaaaaaaah! ¡Menuda siesta! Bien... Por fin nos vamos... ¡Tengo ganas de ver que clase de espaachines hay en el espacio!-Exclamó emocionado Roronoa Zoro mientras se dirigía a la nave. Mientras, Zarbon lo miraba sonrojado.

-Sí... Es un guerrero con talento... Quizás llegue a superar a ese novato llamado Tagoma... ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de entrenar su cuerpo!

 **Nave de Freezer.**

El gobernador se encontraba en su pequeño vehículo tomando vino. A su lado estaba Vegeta.

-A sí que aún no habéis encontrado la fruta que necesito...

-No.-Dijo Vegeta.-No encontramos la Fruta Yomi Yomi por ningún lado.

-Bien. Da igual. Partimos inmediatamente al Planeta número 78. Esas frutas van a mejorar la fuerza de mis soldados. Además, tengo cinco reservadas para el Escuadrón Ginew. Primero, probaré esos poderes contra los namekianos. Y después, le haré una visita de "cortesía" a mi hermano una vez vuelva aquí y encuentre esa maldita fruta Yomi Yomi.

-"¡Je! ¡Cómo si eso fuera a suceder!"-Pensó Vegeta.-"¡Seré yo, Vegeta, quien te mate y consigua esa fruta!"

 **En ese mismo universo. Triángulo Florian.**

-¡Yohohohoho! ¿Ya te vas de aquí?-Preguntó un esqueleto que respondía al nombre de Brook a un joven.

-Sí. Ya he entrenado con calma aquí. Fue un reto luchar contra un zomie que tenía mi sombra y mis habilidades.

-Gracias por derrotar a Moriah.-Dijo Lola, capitana de los Piratas Rolling.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No. De momento no. Eres fuerte, pero mi meta es ser muy fuerte, no casarme.

-¡UOH! ¡Rehazada 4445 veces!-Exclamaron asombrados los Rolling Pirates.

-Bueno, debo partir hacia Skypeia. Allí God me dirá cual será mi nuevo entrenamiento.

-¿Podemos ir contigo? ¡Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos como muestra de agradecimiento!-Dijeron Brook y los Piratas Rolling.

-Bien. Porqué no...

-¡Muchas gracias, Goku!

 _ **######################**_

Mientras, muy lejos del Megaverso-MCDU. Concretamente en el Núcleo del Megaverso-UD 1,5.

Dimentor, el Arquitecto del Megaverso, daba vueltas nervioso.

-¡Cochinos lentos!-Exclamó Dimentor.-¡Si que tardan!

-No estés tan nervioso. Yo, Pedro, administrador del Megaverso-c13, ya estoy aquí.

Pedro, el administrador de c13 era un hombre que llevaba traje de negocio y gafas oscuras. Él venía acompañado por su ayudante Web.

-Y yo también he llegado.-Exclamó Mehime mientras aparecía con el Arquitecto Urano.-Perdón el retraso, tuve que ayudar con un problema en un sector.

-Tomad, unas galletitas que he hecho.-Dijo Dimentor mientras ofrecía galletas a Mehime y a Urano.-También hay Mountain Dew y Nachos para Pedro y Web.

-Excelente... Con esto, la reunión puede comenzar.-Exclamó Pedro.-Espero que soluciones pronto esa crisis en ese Sector, Mehime. Yo tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar en breve en mi Megaverso... Si el Hechicero fuera más activo...

-Vaya... Tal parece que no soy el único que tiene problemas con seres que amenazan la estabilidad del omniverso enteró... Si tan sólo pudiera ver por donde atacará...

-Un nuevo enemigo amenaza la realidad...-Dijo Urano triste de ver de que el mal nunca se toma un descanso.

-Es difícil calcular donde aparecerá después.-Dijo Mehime.-No sigue una patente de acción ni un lógica...

-Eso me han comentado a mí también entidades de otros megaversos... La amenaza es grave. Y no podemos deducir su forma de actuar. Podría aparecer en nuestros mundos en cualquier momento. Debemos estar alerta...

-Dimentor. ¿Deseas que te ayudemos? Yo puedo enviar a mis Elegidos o a los Centinelas del Infinito.

-Y yo puedo pedirle ayuda a Saruyama Luffy y a su grupo que acaba de aparecer no hace mucho.-Añadió Pedro.

-No... No se preocupen, yo mismo me tengo que encargar de esto... Sólo les pediré que si yo y mi equipó fallamos, nos perdonen... Aunque no estaría mal avisar al resto de Megaversos. Pero bueno, sigamos con nuestra pequeña reunión. ¡Pedro, no te comas todos los nachos! ¡Yo también quiero!

 _ **#######################**_

 **Tierra-47216366459**

Nos encontramos en una Tierra similar a Tierra-4721. En este mundo también hubo una invasión Radam y se formó la JPSA. Pero en Japón, se formó un equipo similar.

En Tokyo, Dimitria, con ayuda de Alfa-7 construyó un Centro de Mando similar al que Zordon usó en Angel Grove y reclutó a 5 pilotos de mechas con talento para combatir al mal.

Los miembros que forman los Mecha Rangers son:

-El ranger rojo es Simon y su Gurren Lagann.

-El ranger violeta es Shinji y su EVA-01.

-El ranger negro es Kouji y su Mazinger-Z.

-El ranger blanco es Van y su Escaflowne.

-El ranger carmesí es Ryoga Nagare y su Black Getter Robo.

Ahora, mientras la JPSA estaba ocupada en el espacio rescatando a Kyle Rayner de las garras de los Sith, los cinco combatían contra el Ángel Ramiel, el cual tenía una misteriosa "M" dibujada.

Los cinco intentaron combatir contra el Ángel por separado, pero era muy fuerte. Ramiel les había dado una paliza a todos. Aún tenían que mejorar su trabajo en equipo. Pero por suerte, todavía tenían un as bajo la manga.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos!-Exclamó Simon.-¡Debemos unirnos! ¡Es hora del MechaZord!

Usando el poder espiral de Simon, los cinco mechas se unieron y formaron el MechaZord, un imponente robot de lucha cuyo poder era infinito. El MechaZord alzó su mano y en ella apareció la lanza de Longino. El MechaZord corrió hacia Ramiel y comenzó a atacarle con la lanza. El Ángel no podía ni defenderse ante los veloces ataques del recién formado MechaZord.

-¡Éste es tu fin, Diamante cantarín! ¡Lanza de Longino, libera tu poder!

El MechaZord cargó energía espiral en la lanza y la liberó hacia Ramiel. El Ángel recibió la descarga y estalló en mil pedazos.

Mientras, en el Centro de Mando, Dimitria estaba muy pensativa.

- _¿Ocurre algo Dimitria?_

-Sí. Por separado, los Rangers podían haber acabado con Ramiel fácilmente, pero por lo visto, hay algo o alguien que aumenta mágicamente el poder de los mechas y kaijuus a los que se enfrentan los Rangers...

- _¿Estarán Lord Zedd y Rita detrás de esto?-_ Preguntó Alfa-7 asustado.

-No creo. Su magia no es tan poderosa. Detrás de esto hay un mago mucho más poderoso y experto...

Los Mecha Rangers existen en más universos y con miembros diferentes. Una surgirá en la Tierra de la JPSA de Subaru Ikari en breve.

 _ **#########################**_

¡Saludos! ¡Aburridos lectores que pasan su tiempo leyeno fics! ¡Mi nombre es Dimenpool! Y hoy voy a narraros mi fabulosa y maravillosa historia.

Todo comenzó en Tierra-UD616. Yo era un pobre chico que vivía en un lugar llamado Orfanato u Hospicio. Ya no lo recuerdo. Lo que sí recuerdo fue lo ~¬€ que eran los encargados de ese antro. Eran tipos que capturaban huérfanos mutantes y potenciaban sus poderes con armaduras. Yo fui su primer éxito. Y todo gracias al fabuloso factor de curación que poseen mis maravillosos genes. Ellos me obligaron a llevar una armadura muy cool. Y cuando digo obligaron, digo que esos ~¬€ me pegaron la armadura a la piel. ¡A LA PIEL! ¡No sabéis lo que eso duele! ¡Exacto! Incluso con mi poder curativo, siento un fuerte dolor que hace que mi cabeza se vuelva loca.

Eso hizo que robara unas katanas y matara a todo ser vivo que había en el orfanato. Pero antes robé su tecnología y con ella fabriqué un chip que me permitía no volverme loco. Aunque solamente reduce el 89% de mi locura.

¡Pero no pasa nada! ¡Esa locura que no anula el chip hace que mi trabajo como mercenario sea muy divertido!

-Otra vez hablano solo...-Dijo Dominó, una mutante y aliada de Dimenpool. Ambos trabajaban como mercenarios. Y su misión actual era acabar con un invasor que venía de otro universo.

El invasor era Frang, el cual escapó del RexRanger tras haber recibido una paliza de éste. La combinación entre los Zords del Ranger Tirano fue demasiado para el Tecnódromo de Frang, el cual se vio obligado a escapar a otro universo. Ahora, las fuerzas de Frang estaban reparando los daños causados por la colosal batalla que devastó el planeta Mirinoi donde lucharon.

Dominó y Dimenpool entraron en el Tecnódromo.

 _-¡Nos invaden! ¡Acabad con esos dos intrusos!_

Los soldados de Frang comenzaron a atacar a Dimenpool y a Dominó. Pero no eran rivales para los dos mercenarios.

-¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!-Exclamaba Dimenpool mientras destruía los Soldados con sus pistolas. Eso sacaba de quicio a Dominó.

-¡Aaaaargh! ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso, Dimenpool!

-Que genio... Me recuerdas a Shrek, chica. ¡Anda! ¡Relájate un poco!-Dijo Dimenpool mientras ponía su mano en el trasero de Dominó. La mutante agarró a Dimenpool por el cuello y lo arrojó contra la Infantería de Frang.-¡Bala humana, versión Dimenpool!

Dimenpool acabó estampado en una pared, pero el mismo Frang hizo acto de presencia, agarró a Dimenpool y lo lanzó contra Dominó.

-¡Muy bien insectos! ¡Hoy no es vuestro día de suerte! ¡Pues el poderoso Frang está muy furioso!

-¡CHIMICHAANGA!

Dimenpool sacó su bazooka, no preguntéis de dónde, y disparó a Frang. El tirano disparó un rayo y fulminó la bala.

-Vale... Eso no lo esperaba de un cerebro alienígena... ¡Me rindo!

-¿Te rindes?-Preguntaron Dominó y Frang sorprendidos.

-¡Pues claro que no!-Dimenpool sacó un pequeño mando a distancia y apretó un botón. Al momento, estallaron diversas bombas que Dimenpool había instalado en distintos lugares del Tecnódromo.

-No... ¡NO! ¡Mi tecnó...

-¡Shoryukeeen!

Dimenpool derribó a Frang usando un movimiento que aprendió del juego Street Fighter II. Frang se iba a levantar, pero Dimenpool apuntó con una pistola a la cara de Frang.

-Quieto, o pinto las paredes de esta nave con tus sesos...

-Humillante... ¡HUMILLANTE! No tendría que haber mandado a Shredder, Zarbop y a Rockdoria a robar baterías para recargar el Tecnódromo...

En ese momento, para sorpresa de Dominó, Dimenpool y Frang, un portal temporal se abrió ante sus atónito ojos y de él emergió un individuo con ropas de payaso, un ojo biónico y con un brazo metálico.

-¡No mates a Frang, padre! Pues le necesitamos vivo para la crisis que se acerca... Pronto se desatará una guerra por todo el Megaverso. Por cierto, mi nombre es Cable Master.

-¿Cable Master?

-¿Padre?

-¿Crisis?

 **Mientras, en el Planeta Mirinoi de Tierra-PRx.**

El Rex Ranger estaba entre las ruinas del planeta, buscando alguna pista que le indicara el lugar al cual había escapado Frang.

-Debo hacerme con esas esferas... Las usaré para revivir a mis compañeros ejecutados y juntos formaremos un equipo invencible... ¿Eh?

De repente, una nave que venía de otro universo apareció ante el Rex Ranger. De ella bajó un joven Subaru Ikari.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡He viajado a otro universo sin destruir el mio! ¡Soy el... ¡Aaargh!

-Bien, chico...-Dijo con impotencia el Rex Ranger mientras agarraba a Ikari por el cuello.-Dime como funciona esa máquina y como crear una más grande...

Subaru le explicó todo lo que sabía al Jason maligno. Incluso le construyó la nave que quería. Y como agradecimiento, Rex Ranger ejecutó a Subaru al momento, para evitar una revuelta.

-Bien... No escaparás de mí, Frang...

 _ **######################**_

 **Tierra-OP1311.**

Saruyama apareció en un universo idéntico a aquel en el cual había estado hace poco. Saruyama avanzó por la ciudad donde había aparecido, la cual era Logue Town, vio un periódico y lo cogió. En él vio una noticia que le impactó.

-"Kuzan es el nuevo Almirante en Flota de los Marines. Seigi no gundan formada por el antiguo marine Sakazuki y su aprendiz Jacob Cass. Los primeros en caer a manos de la nueva fuerza paramilitar han sido Monkey·D·Luffy y Trafalgar Law." ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mi doble está muerto! ¡Yo estoy muerto!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mugiwara está vivo!

Al ver a Saruyama, la gente creyó que era el espíritu de Luffy que quería venganza y escaparon asustados. Saruyama, al ver que no podía conocer a su doble, usó el sello e intentó volver a casa.

Pero no lo hizo.

Saruyama apareció en una dimensión mágica situada en Tierra-616DF.

-¿Qué es esto? Parece un mundo sin vida... ¡Bueno! ¡Me largo!

Saruyama hizo el sello y desapareció. Pero no se dio cuenta de que una fruta se le cayó de la cesta. Pocos minutos después, Hulk apareció en esa dimensión tras haber sido exiliado por el Doctor Extraño. Hulk vio la fruta y, furioso, se la comió.

-¡Hulk furioso! ¡Hulk largarse de aquí!

Hulk golpeó al aire, y sin saber cómo, creo una puerta que le llevaba de vuelta a la Tierra. Sin saberlo, Saruyama perdió la Fruta Doa Doa y Hulk se la comió. Lo que hizo que Hulk no pudiera ser atrapado de nuevo en una dimensión paralela. Hulk regresó a la Tierra y furioso comenzó su venganza contra aquellos que le habían traicionado.

 _ **#########################**_

 **Tierra-616KS**

En la ciudad de Nueva York se estaba llevando a cabo un robo. El ladrón era Loki, el dios del engaño. La divinidad nórdica estaba buscando una espada que pertenecía a unos dioses extintos. Y según decía la leyenda, esa espada daba grandes poderes a aquel que la usara. Pensó que si Loki la usaba, podría aabar con Thor y conquistar los 9 Reinos.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, Espada-Z! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que estabas en la Tierra? ¡Contigo podré destruir a Thor y ser el Amo Absoluto de todo!

Loki cogió la espada y la alzó al aire. Pero el Dios no notaba ningún cambio en su cuerpo. Seguía teniendo el mismo poder.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Debería tener un poder infinito! ¿Acaso esaban erradas las leyendas de Asgard? ¡Uaah!

De repente, una telaraña ató a Loki mientras otra le arrebataba la espada.

-Que bajo has caído, Loki...-Dijo Spider-Man, el cual venía acompañado por Venom. En esta Tierra, Eddie Brock admiraba a Spider-Man. Y cuando se unió a Venom, pudo realizar su sueño de ayudar a Spidey en su lucha contra el crimen. Eso sí, Peter se aseguraba de que la maldad de Venom, que ya le controló antes a él, no corrompiera a Eddie. Pero Eddie tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble y tenía bajo control al simbionte.-Robando un museo como un simple ladronzuelo...

-¡Araña! ¡Esa espada no es un objeto cualquiera! Esa espada me dará poder para gobernar los 9 Reinos. ¡Devuélvemela!

-Así que da poder... ¡No puedo dejar que caiga en malas manos!

Y Spidey tomó la decisión de destruir la Espada-Z para evitar que cayera en las manos de gente como Loki o Thanos. Loki se quedó helado al ver lo que había hecho Peter.

-No... ¡Mis sueños hechos pedazos! ¡Pagaréis caro esta ofensa, mortales! ¡Pronto me vengaré!-Exclamó furioso Loki mientras abandonaba Midgard.

-Esto nos va a salir caro, Spidey...-Dijo Venom mientras miraba la espada rota.

-No pasa nada. Le diré a Stark que la repare.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cómo ha cambiado el universo desde que el Tribunal Supremo decidió resetearlo! ¿Me pregunto qué razas vivirán en él? ¿Habrá un Dios de la Destruccción aquí también?

-¿Qué?

Spider-Man y Venom contemplaron como de la nada apareció un anciano muy raro. Ese anciano era un Kaioh Shin, una divinidad del Universo de Galan que sobrevivió al cambio. Ahora, Galactus y él eran los únicos supervivientes.

-¿Vosotros me habéis liberado?-Dijo el viejo Kaioh Shin mientras se acercaba a Peter y a Eddie.-Muchas gracias. Como recompensa, os volveré más poderosos. Tomad.

El viejo Kaioh Shin le dio un pendiente a Peter y otro a Venom.

-¿Seré más fuerte con esto?-Preguntó Peter.

-¿Y cómo funciona?-Añadió Venom.

-Simple. Os los tenéis que poner en orejas opuestas.

Y eso hicieron. Al momento, los Pothala brillaron y fusionaron a Peter y a Venom, formando un nuevo ser. Spider-Venom, cuyo uniforme era similar al de Spider-Man, pero ahora era rojo y negro en lugar de ser azul y rojo. El nuevo ser respondía al nombre de Eter Brocker.

-¡Uuaaaaaaah! ¡Venom quiso ser como Spidey! ¡Pero jamás esperaba fusionarse con él! ¿Qué nos ha hecho, viejo?

-Qué modales... Pues ahora sois el guerrero poderoso que prometí. Un Dios nunca miente.

-¿Y cuánto dura la fusión?

-Eternamente.-Respondió el Dios, para asombro de Eter.-¿Pero para qué deseais separaros? Así sois muy fuertes... Tienes la fuerza del grandullón negro y la inteligencia del flacucho.

-No... AHora tengo que buscarme una nueva vida...-Exclamó Spider-Venom. Al poco tiempo apareció Thor, el cual había sentido la energía divina de los Pothala. Thor decidió llevarse al viejo Kaioh Shin a Asgard. Y Spider-Venom entró a formar parte de los Vengadores y se convirtió en un miembro valioso del equipo.

Y en Asgard, el viejo Kaioh Shin se encargó de liberar todo el potencial de Thor y de los Guerreros. El viejo dios vio que eran muy poderosos, pero todavía les faltaba mucho para liberar todo su potencial.

Poco después, Galactus, atraído por la presencia de un ser del viejo universo, apareció en Asgard. El Viejo Kaioh Shin accedió a convertir a Galactus en el Dios de la Destrución de ese Universo y vinculó su fuerza vital con la del Devorador de Mundos. Y su heraldo, Siler Surfer, actuaba como su guía.

Por otro lado, Mefisto sintió interés por Spider-Venom y quería aprovecharse de la existencia del nuevo héroe para adquirir una nueva alma.

 _ **#########################**_

 **Coliseo de Pallestro.**

En estos momentos, en el Torneo de Pallestro, está a punto de celebrarse el último combate de la primera ronda de este apasionante Torneo.

Las luchadoras son Sailor Pluccolo de Tierra-SMDB y Jessie-18 de Tierra-PKDBZ2841.

-¡Qué las luchadoras suban al ring!-Exigió Boudler para que pudiera iniciar el último combate.

Ambas luchadoras subieron al ring. A un lado, las Z-Sailors animaban a Pluccolo. Por otro, James-17 y Meowth-16, un Meowth con el cuerpo del androide número 16 miraban como Jessie-18 subía al ring.

-¿No animas a Jessie?-Preguntó Meowth-16.

-No. Jessie ganará este combate. No importa lo poderosa que esa Pluccolo llegue a ser. No podrá contra androides de energía ilimitada. Somos los más fuertes de nuestro mundo.

Sin embargo, los Androides del Team Rocket ignoraban que un ser de su universo estaba entre el público.

-Por fin os encuentro...

La criatura abandonó su puesto y se preparó para bajar al ring donde estaban sus presas.

Las guerreras estaban preparadas.

-¿Listas? ¡Qué comience el último combate de la Primera Ronda!

A la señal de Boudler, Sailor Pluccolo inició su ataque. Jessie-18 ni se molestó en defenerse.

-¡Toma ésta! ¡Dead Makkankosappo!

Sailor Pluccolo disparó su ataque directo a Jessie-18, pero la androide lo desvió con su mano. El ataque fue directo al espacio, donde destruyó un asteroide.

-¿Eso es to... ¿Eh?

Para sorpresa de Jessie-18, Pluccolo usó el ataque como reclamo. La androide había bajado la guardia y la Sailor lo aprovechó para ir hacia ella y darle una patada. Jessie-18 parecía que iba a salir del ring, pero empezó a flotar en el aire.

-Lo siento... No te será fácil...

-¡Je! ¡Ya me lo esperaba! ¡Uooooh!

Sailor Pluccolo comenzó a acumular mucha energía en su báculo. Jessie-18 no parecía preocupada. Pero sí lo estaba Meowth-16.

-Esa Sailor es muy fuerte. Casi tanto como tú, James-17. Pero no sé exactamente si esa es toda su fuerza o tiene más reservada...

-¡Qué más da! Yo me voy al bar de ese Moeccolo, a ver si algún espectador que tenía ganas de combatir quiere luchar contra mí... ¿Vienes? Podrías divertirte humillando a alguien...

-No. Me quedo. Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Como quieras...-Dijo James-17 mientras se dirigía al bar de Moeccolo. Mientras, Pluccolo terminó de acumular energía.

-¡Prepárate! ¡Chrono Gekiretsu Kōdan!

Sailor Pluccolo atrapó a Jessie-18 en un remolino muy potente. La androide del Team Rocket puso muy mala cara.

-¿Un tornado? Si lo que quieres es destrozarme el peinado y la ropa, lo estás logrando. Me estoy llenando de polvo. Y eso me hace enfadar muchísimo...

-El polvo es el menor de tus problemas...

-¿Eh?

Repentinamente, Pluccolo liberó una gran esfera de energía que fue directa a Jessie-18. A causa el remolino, Jessie-18 no podía esquivarlo, así que se protegió de la esfera cubriéndose con los brazos. Al impactar con la ciborg, la esfera provocó una potente explosión.

-¡Ju! ¡Se acabó!-Exclamó Pluccolo confiada en que había ganado el combate. Pero...

Rápidamente, una furiosa Jessie-18 apareció ante Pluccolo y le dio un codazo en el vientre. Luego comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos por todo el cuerpo. La Z-Sailor apenas podía defenderse de los contínuos ataques de la androide.

-Estoy realmente furiosa. Este uniforme me gustaba de verdad. Ahora tendré que comprarme otro... Y con mi sueldo no puedo permitirme el lujo de comprarme otro... ¡Vas a pagar caro esta ofensa!

Pluccolo estaba asustada. Esa androide había sobrevivido a su más poderoso ataque. Y no mostraba signos de agotamiento. La Sailor no sabía que hacer cuando dde repente...

-¡UAAHH!

-¿James-17?-Se preguntó Jessie-18. El público se preguntaba de dónde había salido ese grito tan aterrador.

-¡POR FIN ERES MIO!

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Pallestro.

-Un mal va a aumentar...-Dijo Sailor Alakazam.-Un mal del mundo de Jessie-18 se ha colado en tu Torneo y va a traer muerte y destrucción. ¿Qué harás, Lord Pallestro?

-Ya veré...

Meowth-16 fue a ver que ocurría. Un monstruo verde estaba absorbiendo a James-17 con su cola que parecía un Victreebell. Meowth-16 voló rápidamente hacia esa cosa, pero fue tarde. El monstruo absorbió a James-17 y comenzó a emitir mucha fuerza y a mutar. El estadio comenzó a temblar.

-No...

-¿Meowth-16? ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Jessie-18 desde el ring.

-James-17... ¡Una cosa se lo ha comido!

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron asombrados y asustados Jessie-18, Sailor Pluccolo y Boudler.

En unos minutos, el ser dejó de transformarse y todo volvió a calmarse. Ahora, esa criatura se parecía a Cell en su segunda forma. El aguijón de la cola seguía pareciéndose a un Victreebell. La criatura voló y aterrizó en medio del ring. Boudler intentó expulsarlo, pero la criatura se lo quitó de encima con una bola de energía.

-Sí... Lo noto. Mi poder ha aumentado mucho... Pero quiero ser más fuerte todavía...-Dijo la criatura mientras se centraba en Jessie-18 e ignoraba a Pluccolo.-Permite que me presente, "hermana". Yo soy Victreecell y soy un organismo cibernético creado por el Doctor Gero del Team Rocket. Y ahora, debo cumplir mi programación. Absorberte y completar mi evolución.

-Ese viejo... ¡Incluso muerto no nos deja en paz!-Gritó furiosa Jessie-18. Victreecell iba directo a por ella, pero al momento apareció Pallestro.

-¿Eh? ¿Vas a interrumpir mi evolución, señor organizador del torneo?

-No. No lo haré. Voy a hacer que este combate sea más entretenido. Sailor Pluccolo. Si eliminas a Victreecell antes de que absorba a Jessie-18, ganas el combate. Si lo hace Jessie-18, gana ella. Si Victreecell asimila a la androide... ¡Él pasará a la siguiente ronda!

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó toda la gente que había en el Coliseo.

-Y si alguien quiere... Puede intervenir en el combate. Límite dos guerreros. Imagino que uno será Meowth-16. ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó decidido el Pokédroide mientras volaba al Ring con la intención de proteger a Jessie-16.

-¡Bien! ¡Maravilloso! Quién quiera participar, que baje.-Dijo Pallestro mientras se dirigía al público.-Quien gane, podrá pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Pallestro regresó a su asiento. Sailor Alakazam lo miró con enfado.

-Tranquila. Ya te digo yo que Victreecell no pasará ni de ronda ni de forma...-Dijo Pallestro mientras miraba a una persona del público que estaba dispuesta a participar en esa "Battle Royale".

El combate volvió a comenzar, esta vez con nuevas normas. Pluccolo y Meowth-16 lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques de energía. Pero Victreecell los anuló con dos esferas de energía. Jessie-18 aprovechó para salir volando y desde el cielo, lanzó diversas bolas de ki. Pero éstas no dañaban a Victreecell.

-Je, je, je...

Victreecell comenzó a volar hacia Jessie-18, pero Meowth-16 y Pluccolo volvieron a la carga.

-¡Chrono Gekiretsu Kōdan!

-¡Hell Día de pago!

Pluccolo usó su ataque más poderoso mientras Meowth-16 lanzaba Yens de energía contra Victreecell.

-Pesados...

Victreecell atacó con una gran bomba de energía. El monstruo destruyó el ring y oudler y los guerreros salieron por los aires. Meowth-16 quedó dañado y sus sistemas no funcionaban como debían.

-¿Por dónde iba?-Dijo Victreecell con chulería. Jessie-18 quedó paralizada del miedo. Pero entonces...

-¡Gaaaaaaaaaargh!-Victreecell recibió una potente esfera de energía.-De quién... ¡¿De quién es esa energía?! ¡Ooh! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡TÚ!

Tras Victreecell había un guerrero similar a James-17, pero éste tenía el pelo más largo y era más alto.

-¿James-17?-Se preguntó Jessie-18 confusa.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo soy el Super James-17. Vengo de una era futura. Yo también fui asimilado por ti. Pero gracias a Ash, el hijo de Goku pude liberarme de ti. Ahora soy más fuerte y encima, tengo la oportunidad de humillarte. ¡Pagarás por lo que me has hecho!

-¡No! ¡Esto es una broma! ¡No dejaré que... ¡Uuurgh!

Victreecell recibió un potente puñetazo en el estómago y escupió al James-17 que acababa de absorber. Super James-17 agarró a James-17 para que no cayera bruscamente al suelo. Victreecell perdió su nueva forma.

-¡Je! Penoso...

Victreecell, furioso, se preparó para asimilar al Super James-17, pero éste acabó con la vida del engendro usando una pequeña esfera de energía.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Pallestro.-El ganador del último combate es...

-¡Abandono!-Exclamó Super James-17 mientras volvía a su asiento.-Solamente quise entrar para vengarme. Nada más. Que continúe el combate entre Jessie-18 y Pluccolo...

Boudler reconstruyó el ring y las luchadoras originales reiniciaron su combate.

-¡Prepárate! ¡Dead...

Fue tarde. Para cuando Pluccolo quiso lanzar su ataque, Jessie-18 apareció ante ella y le dio una fuerte patada. Sailor Pluccolo casi sale fuera del ring, pero se salvó gracias al vuelo, pero Jessie-18 apareció encima de ella y le dio un puñetazo. Pluccolo cayó al suelo tras recibir el golpe.

-Eso tenías que haber hecho antes tú...-Dijo Jessie-18 tras haber derrotado a su oponente.

-¡Se acabó! ¡La ganadora es Jessie-18!-Proclamó Boudler.-¡Y hasta aquí la primera ronda! Ahora, disponéis de una hora de descanso. Podeis interactuar entre vosotros e intercambbiar experiencias. Pero no comenceis combates innecesarios. O seréis enviados a vuestros mundos.

Y así, Luchadores y público comenzaron a interactuar. Unos comían. Otros hablaban y disfrutaban del cielo espacial que se veía desde el espacio.

James-17, Jessie-18 y Meowth-16 se acercaron a Super James-17. ¿Qué querrán los androides de Super James-17?

En una hora, el Torneo continuará con su Segunda Ronda compuesta por 16 combates. ¿Quienes pasarán a la Tercera Ronda y quienes serán eliminados?

No muy lejos de donde estaba el Coliseo, un potente rugido pudo escucharse.

 **¡Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado el final de la Primera Ronda y los mundos mostrados.

La próxima historia que muestre aquí está basada en un sueño que tuve hace un mes. Espero que lo sepa plasmar y que os guste.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Pues a EVA Doomsday lo veremos en breve. Broslash volverá a salir en un fic llamado "TMNT: Turtleverse" que tengo planeado subir en cuanto acabe la DigiCrisis. La fuerza de los Memento Pirates es considerable. Yo diría que igual a la que mostraron los Mugiwara cuando lucharon contra Hody. Y olvidé a Zamasu por completo... Bueno, ya aparecerá otra vez.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** El Gol·D·Roger robótico aparecerá en breve. ¿Soy profeta? Creo que no... DX Si no sacaría 10 en todo y sería millonario. XD Lo que sí vaticino es un Revenge Rangers. ¿Cuándo? Ni yo lo sé... XD

¡Nos vemos en breve!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	38. La luz gris vuelve a brillar El regreso

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Korn-El** , **Gilgakles, Sabrina, Parallox, Mehime, Carla Calamidad, Jaime Lladó y los habitantes de su mundo, Apuriko y sus aliados, Sailor Nix, Boudler, Pallestro y Bella son creaciónes mías.**

 **Junk Hurk, Damian Drue y Troby son de Franco romano. Drago es de Dragón espectral.**

 **Asmerodo, Masako Ohara, Junko Ogata, Azufaifa Anángel, Princesa Kujakera, el doctor Sesine Lizart y Tismona son de Lady Ashura Forte. Los Centinelas del Infinito de este capítulo también los creó ella basándose en los de mi fic.**

 **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**

 **Kudous es de Super Kami Guru**

 **Hiromi es un personaje mio y un homenaje a Hiromi Tsuru. Descanse en paz.**

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

 _ **Aviso: Si repito número de Universo, avisadme y lo cambio.**_

 **Capítulo dedicado a la memoria de Hiromi Tsuru, Chiquito de la Calzada y a los tripulantes del submarino argentino que han desaparecido.**

 **(-)**

 **Capítulo 36: La luz gris vuelve a brillar.** **El regreso de Tommy Jordan (Tierra-3884)**

 **En una de las muchas Tierras del megaverso MCDU.**

Una mujer corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos de una cárcel. La mujer, con elegantes movimientos y golpes, derrotaba a infinitos miembros del Team Rocket. Ni todos los ataques de los Pokémon que soltaban podían detener.

-¡Detenedla! ¡No podemos permitir que siga avanzando!

Pero no pudieron. La mujer llegó a una celda que estaba vigilada por diversos robots. Con golpes ligeros, la misteriosa fémina desmanteló a los robots y destruyó los barrotes de la celda que vigilaba. Dentro de ella había un chico que llevaba unas ropas similares a las de Goku y Superman. Y en el pecho, el escudo de la casa de El. La mujer, amablemente, tendió su mano al chico.

-Korn-El de Tierra-CU3215111620. Ven conmigo si quieres vivir.

Y el chico, sin pensarselo dos veces, acompañó a la mujer. La chica abrió un portal por el cual escaparon. En el momento en el que Giovanni llegó a la celda.

-No... Esa mujer estropeará los planes de la Rainbow IPSA...

 **#########################**

 **Tierra-3884.**

Este universo es el hogar de héroes como Son Goku, Superman, Ub y Tommy Jordan. Héroes que salvaron al megaverso de una crisis provocada por los malvados Imperiex, Brainiac y Gilgakles.

Tras ese ataque detenido por héroes de muchos mundos, la única amenaza que Tommy Jordan y Ub enfrentaron fue un Devorador de Soles. Pudieron vencerlo gracias a la ayuda de Sabrina, hija de Maléfica y el Junk Hurk de Tierra-3884. Por otro lado, Goku y Superman se enfrentaron junto a Vegeta a un resucitado Freezer. Los tres unidos lograron vencer a Golden Freezer y no fue necesaria la intervención de Whis, el ayudante del Dios Beerus.

Aunque esa paz se vio truncada por la repentina aparición de Parallox, que en su Crisis en los Universos Infinitos, comenzó su ataque por Tierra-3884.

 **Flashback.**

Ub, Tommy Jordan y Sabrina, tras haber detenido al Devorador de Soles que amenazaba Tamaran, decidieron volver a la Tierra, que era donde los tres Linternas Grises tenían su base.

Ub escuchó que en la Tierra, Goku había vencido a Freezer de nuevo y que una máquina del Tiempo apareció en Capsule Corp. Quería regresar rápidamente para ayudar a su maestro en lo que él creía que era el aviso de una temible amenaza que iba a ocurrir en breve. Pero, en la Tierra les esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

Todo el planeta estaba devastado. Ciudades enteras ardían y sus calles estaban llenas de cadáveres.

Tommy, Sabrina y Ub miraban horrorizados el panorama. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que la Torre Metro había sido derrivada y todos sus inquilinos, entre ellos Mr Bu, Superman y Son Goku, estaban muertos en el suelo. Incluso Carol, la madre de Tommy, estaba muerta en el suelo.

-¡MADRE!

Tommy, horrorizado, aterrizó ante el cuerpo sin vida de sus padres. Ub y Sabrina estaban aterrorizados al ver los cuerpos de los héroes más fuertes tirados en el suelo. Entre ellos, estaba el Trunks del futuro muerto. Había venido a pedir ayuda, pero encontró una muerte horrenda.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Quién ha hecho semejante barbarie?-Se preguntó Sabrina mientras miraba los cuerpos de AquaGirl y Goten.

- **Parece que alguien está hablando de mí...**

De repente, un enorme agujero negro apareció en el cielo. Y de él emergió Parallox, el causante del genocidio en la Tierra. Parallox procedía del Planeta Supremo. Allí acabó con Kibishin y el viejo Kaioh Shin. Y así, acabó con Beerus, uno de los dioses más peligrosos de ese universo. También acabó con Goku Black, que planeaba hacer lo mismo que Parallox tras haber seguido a Trunks al pasado.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Preguntó Tommy mientras desenvainaba su espada.

- **¡Ju! ¡El chico que logró vencer a GilgaKles! ¡Debo darte las gracias, pues sin él ahora puedo dominar y moldear la realidad a mi antojo!**

-¡¿Cómo?!

- **Pero antes de que la ola de oscuridad de Drago llegue a este mundo, quiero ser yo mismo quién acabe con mi principal obstáculo en mi conquista!**

-¡Maldito! ¡Vengaré al maestro Goku! ¡Kamehameha!

Ub fue el primero en atacar. Un potente Kamehameha cargado con energía gris de su anillo iba rápidamente en dirección a Parallox, pero el villano se lo devolvió de un soplido. Ub estaba a punto de ser fulminado por su ataque, pero Sabrina protegió a Ub con un escudo de energía gris.

 **-¡Vaya! La hija del Junk Hurk y de la Maléfica de este universo... ¡Primero las damas!**

Parallox liberó una brutal onda de energía que golpeó a Sabrina con fuerza y la noqueó en el suelo. Tommy y Ub, juntos, comenzaron a atacar a Parallox con energía gris, pero Parallox los agarró y los estampó contra el suelo. Los tres Linternas Grises habían sido derrotados con suma facilidad. Nada pudieron hacer para vengar a sus amigos. Y ahora, una nube de mortal oscuridad comenzó a consumir su Tierra tras haber devorado ya el Paramo y planetas como Nuevo Namek o Nuevo Apokolips.

 **-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Drago ya está aquí! ¡Creo que volveré a mi base y desde allí veré las caras de pánico de Troby y Mehime! ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Parallox se fue. Y en ese momento, un brillo de luz grisacea apareció y tomó la forma de Troby.

-Mis jóvenes elegidos... Ya no pueden hacer nada por este mundo... Pero todavía puedo hacer algo... Os sacaré de este moribundo universo... Y una vez os hayáis recuperado, os unireis a los héroes de todo el Megaverso y a mi versión Prime para acabar con los malvados planes de Drago y Parallox...-En ese momento, Troby creó una cúpula donde encerró a Tommy y a sus amigos.-¡Ahora partid! ¡Y luchad como lo hicisteis contra GilgaKles!

Troby desapareció con el resto del universo mientras un barco misterioso apareció para ver los últimos segundos de vida de Tierra-3884. La cúpula de Troby partió rumbo a Sharack, el Núcleo de MCDU, pero por desgracia la cúpula chocó contra un pedazo de universo muerto y Tommy, Ub y Sabrina quedaron atrapados allí mientras descansaban. Y mientras sus heridas sanaban, la Crisis en los Universos Infinitos se desarrolló y acabó con Gogetto Modo Omni y Jacob Cass acabando con las ambiciones de Parallox.

En ese momento, Mehime y Access, que obserbaban como nuevos mundos nacían a la vez que resucitaban y reconstruían mundos destruídos, vieron la cúpula donde estaban los Linternas Grises.

-Supervivientes de Tierra-3884...-Dijo Mehime.-Han estado aquí toda la Crisis sin poder hacer nada... ¡Reconstruiré su universo ahora mismo!

Con solo señalar, Mehime reconstruyó Tierra-3884 y revivió a todas las víctimas de Parallox.

-¿Y qué pasará con ellos? ¿Lo recordarán todo?-Preguntó Access.

-No. He borrado los recuerdos de Parallox. Ahora, los llevaré al momento exacto en el que Tommy y sus amigos volvían a casa y Goku vencía a Golden Freezer... Ayyy... Goku mio...

-¡Ajem!-Access, celoso, le recordó a Mehime el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Uy! ¡Es cierto!

Mehime alzó a los tres Linternas Grises y los mandó de vuelta a su universo. Y en ese momento, Mehime escuchó una voz que le hizo derramar una lágrima.

-Gracias...

-¿Troby?

 **Fin del flashback.**

Tommy, Ub y Sabrina estaban en el templo del Sharack de Tierra-3884 junto a los otros Linternas Sheera, Gale y Redict. Éste último ayudaba a Damian Drue a entrenar a los Escuderos. Tras Golden Freezer y el Devorador de Soles, había mucha tranquilidad. Y todo gracias a Mehime, que se encargó de que Goku Black apareciera más tarde de lo previsto, para darle a Tierra-3884 un merecido descanso.

Pero incluso para Mehime, las cosas no salen como uno quiere...

 **Planeta Pital, Tierra-3884**

Un planeta pacífico y conocido en todo el universo por ser el lugar donde trabajan los mejores doctores de todo el Universo-3884. Ningún tirano, ni siquiera el mismísimo Darkseid osaban invadir este mundo pues no eran lo suficientemente tontos como para echar a perder el valor de ese mundo.

Pero unos inconscientes no pensaban igual. Supervivientes del ejército de Cooler, y por extensión, del ejército de Imperiex aparecieron en ese planeta y comenzaron a destruirlo todo.

Su líder, Apuriko, se dirigió a los médicos y a los pacientes que había en el planeta.

-¡Gente de Pital, escuchad con atención! ¡Yo, Apuriko, sucesor del Amo Cooler y del Amo Imperiex, conquistaré este planeta y crearé el Neo-Imperio Imperiex!-Dijo Apuriko, un soldado de Cooler bastante alto, cuya cara rosada se parecía a la de Pilaf y llevaba una melena larga como la del Super A-17.

-¡¿No crees que es un nombre muy ridículo?!

-¿Quién... ¡Argh!

Una patada derribó a Apuriko y lo estampó contra el suelo. Apuriko, furioso, se levantó para averiguar la identidad del imbécil que le había atacado. El atacante fue Ub, que venía acompañado por Tommy Jordan y Sabrina.

-¡Los Linternas Grises! ¡Banasu, Meron, Guavaya! ¡A mí!

Los otros tres soldados que acompañaban a Apuriko volaron hacia él, y juntos, hicieron poses similares a las de las Fuerzas de Ginyu.

-¡Tommy Jordan! ¡Vamos a vengar al Amo Cooler y a cumplir el deseo del amo Imperiex! ¡Meron!

-¡Sí!-El soldado más pequeño y con una cabeza que recordaba la forma de una calabaza verde comenzó a hacer calentamientos. Ub iba a luchar contra él, pero Sabrina lo detuvo.

-¿Sabrina?

-Déjame a mí. Quiero probar un conjuro nuevo con él.-Dijo la chica mientras hacía aparecer un báculo.

-¿Un palo? ¿Acaso piensas que eso me dañará?-Preguntó Meron con mofa.

-Escucha bien. Si alguien de vosotros comienza a volar, su cuerpo en roca se volverá.-Dijo Sabrina mientras hacía aparecer polvo mágico de su báculo. Meron no lo esquivó, pero sus compañeros evitaron el polvo mágico por si acaso.

-¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? ¿Polvo?-Meron comenzó a volar y preparó una enorme esfera de ki.-¡Ahora...-No pudo hacer nada, pues la maldición de Sabrina tuvo efecto, y Meron acabó convertido en una estatua.

-¡Meron!-Gritaron sus compañeros alarmados.

-Recuerdame que nunca haga enfadar a Sabrina...-Le dijo Tommy a Ub en voz baja.

Sabrina, feliz, hizo el signo de la victoria con su mano izquierda, pero en ese momento Banas, un soldado que tenía un peinado similar al de los Kaioh Shin, comenzó a volar.

-¡Bruja, yo no caeré en tus trampas! ¡Luz divina!

Banas creó un círculo que comenzó a irradiar una peligrosa luz dorada. Tommy protegió a su compañera con una barrera de luz gris.

-¡Vuestra inútil barrera no os protegerá de la voluntad divina! ¡Los dioses escogieron a la familia de Cold para gobernar este universo! ¡Y nosotros cumpliremos su voluntad devolviendo a la vida al gran Amo Cooler, que es mejor gobernante que su hermano Freezer!

-¡Dudo mucho que Lord Beerus o el viejo Kaioh Shin quieran que ese loco gobierne el mundo!-Dijo Ub, que apareció tras Banas.

-¡¿Y tú que sabrás, incrédulo?! ¡Yo soy sacerdote de los Kaioh Shin! ¡Y ellos me dijeron que siguiera a Cooler!

-Tú estás loco...

Con una patada, Ub se quitó fácilmente a Banas de encima y lo estampó contra el suelo, dejándolo noqueado y con unos cuantos huesos rotos.

-Banas... Meron...-Dijo en voz baja Apuriko preocupado por sus camaradas.

-¡MI TURNO!-Del cielo cayó Guavaya, un soldado con aspecto de dragón metálico. Tommy y Sabrina esquivaron al soldado, pero la caída provocó un tremendo seísmo que derribo parte del hospital.

-Vaya... Creo que deberías regular tu peso, lagarto...-Dijo Tommy mientras desenvainaba su espada de Escudero Universal.

 _ **##########**_

Mientras, dentro del hospital, la misteriosa mujer cuidaba del chico al que rescató en todo momento. Su misión era proteger la vida de ese chico y evitar que cayera en malas manos.

El chico, el cual descansaba en una cama, despertó por culpa de las sacudidas de Guavaya.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos, señorita?

-Korn-El... Yo soy Asmerodo, una de las Guardianas del espacio-tiempo al servicio de la misma Mehime. La misma Mehime ha decidido que tu poder nos será de utilidad a la hora de combatir contra los males que amenazan el Megaverso.

-Megaverso... Esos tipos que me secuestraron decían la misma palabra... Y desde el día que desaparecí de mi mundo, no dejaban de ponerme una armadura peligrosa para mi cabeza... ¡Me querían lavar el cerebro y convertirme en su as en la manga! ¡Quieren dominarlo todo!

-Pobre chico...-Dijo Asmerodo con tono de pena.-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-16 años... Soy un híbrido entre kriptoniano y saiyan... En mi Tierra me llamó Saiyaboy.

-Vergüenza debería darles... ¡Usar a un chico para llevar a cabo sus ambiciones! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí...

-Bien. Pues ya podemos ir con Mehime. Ella quiere hablar contigo de muchas cosas.

-Bien... Pero quiero saber si Hiromi está bien o no... La última vez que la vi la salvé de unos atracadores muy peligrosos...

-Tranquilo. Una vez hables con Mehime, te llevaré a casa.-Dijo Asmerodo con una tierna sonrisa en su cara. Pero...

-¡DE ESO NADA!-De repente, un portal se abrió ante Asmerodo y Korn-El. Y de él emergieron soldados del Team Rocket.-¡El chico es nuestro!

-¡De eso nada, Team Rocket!-Amenazó Asmerodo mientras sacaba un diamante y un rubí de su sostén. Korn-El no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Te equivocas, bruja! ¡Nosotros somos la Rainbow IPSA!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Preguntó Asmerodo confusa.

-¡Danos al chico!

-¡Nunca!-En un segundo, Asmerodo dibujó con el diamante y el rubí un círculo sagrado para la gente de su universo. Ese sello pertenecía a la Diosa Tismona, que en el mundo de Asmerodo, era la Diosa del Infierno.-¡Cristales de sangre!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un líquido que parecía sangre cubrió a los soldados de la Rainbow IPSA y se solidificó. Los dos villanos quedaron atrapados en rubies hasta que la misma diosa Tismona quisiera lo contrario.

-Ellos vienen con nosotros. Tengo preguntas que hacerles. ¿Vamos Korn-El? ¿Korn-El?

El chico estaba concentrado en la batalla que se libraba en el exterior. Korn-El vio como Tommy y Sabrina combatían contra Guavaya. El dragón comenzó a escupir llamas de fuego y hielo contra Tommy, pero Sabrina hizo un conjuro que hizo que las llamaradas rebotaran y volvieran contra Guayava. Las llamaradas golpearon al dragón, pero no le hicieron ningún rasguño.

-¡Ja! ¡Soy el más fuerte de las fuerzas de Cooler! ¡Ni siquiera Doore podía conmigo!

Guavaya dio un gran salto y cayó cerca de donde estaba una sorprendida Sabrina. La sacudida la noqueó y la onda sísmica destruyó el aeropuerto intergaláctico.

-Sabrina...-Tommy notó como una furia crecía por su interior. El chico alzó su espada y corrió hacia Guayava. El dragón escupió un tornado de agua que el mismo Tommy cortó en dos. Guayava estaba tan sorprendido que no vio como Tommy se ponía ante él y le daba un corte en el vientre. Guayava cayó al suelo inconsciente. Por suerte, el corte no fue mortal.

-Guayava... ¡Ahora comprendo como el Amo Cooler cayó ante ti! Pero no lo tendréis tan fácil conmigo...

Mientras hablaba, Apuriko activó algo en su armadura. Unas pequeñas luces rojas comenaron a parpadear por toda su coraza.

-Mira, un árbol de Navidad...-Dijo Tommy con mofa.

-¡Es pronto para la Navidad! ¡Chúpate ésta! ¡Kamehameha!

Ub lanzó un potente Kamehameha que impactó con violencia en Apu riko. Pero no le golpeó, una barrera de energía roja cubrió a Apuriko y absorbió la energía de Ub. Ub voló rápidamente hacia Apuriko y comenzó a golpear la barrera. Pero entonces...

-¿Qué me pasa? Me siento... Agotado...

Inmediatamente, Ub dejó de golpear a Apuriko y cayó agotadísimo al suelo. El villano soltó una carcajada y agarró a la reencarnación del Bu maligno por el cuello.

-Ahora, tu fuerza y poder me pertenece. Me siento más fuerte que el Amo Cold... La armadura que le robé al Amo Imperiex hará que mis sueños se hagan realidad... Mataré a Son Goku y reviviré al Amo Cooler y a aquellos que cayeron en la batalla contra Tommy Jordan y sus aliados... ¡Pero antes le mandaré como regalo a Son Goku tu cabeza cortada!

Apuriko creó una sierra de ki y se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza a Ub. Pero una recuperada Sabrina usó su magia para convertir la sierra en un ramo de flores.

-¡¿Qué?! Bruuuja...

Apuriko disparó contra Sabrina bolas de energía, pero Ub, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, protegió a su compañera usanddo una barrera de energía gris.

-¡Ju! ¡Resistentes como cucarachas! ¿Eh?

A traición, Tommy intentó atacar a Apuriko con su espada, pero el villano se lo quitó de encima con una ráfaga de viento energético.

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡Tommy!-Sabrino lanzó un conjuro que hizo que Tommy aterrizara en una nube blanda. Entonces, Sabrina creó con su anillo un diabólico dragón similar al dragón en el que se convertía su madre Maléfica y atacó a Apuriko con llamaradas grises. Pero no sirvió de nada.

-¿Y tú acabaste con GilgaKles? ¡Bah! ¡Sin esos héroes de otros mundos no eres nada, Tommy Jordan!-Al oir eso, Tommy golpeó el suelo con furia.-Y ahora...

Al momento, Apuriko comenzó a volar y, con la energía que le robó a Ub, comenzó a crear una enorme esfera de energía. Asmerodo y Korn-El miraban con preocupación la situación.

-La situación se pone fea... ¿Korn-El? ¿Dónde estás?

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡MORID! ¿Eh?

Apuriko vio como un borrón se acercaba a él. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Korn-El golpeó con dureza el vientre de Apuriko y lo dejó inconsciente al momento. El híbrido le entregó a Tommy el cuerpo de Apuriko y regresó al interior del hospital. Tommy, Ub y Sabrina corrieron tras él, pero éste ya se había ido con Asmerodo.

-¿Quién era ese? Parecía una mezcla entre Superman y Goku...-Dijo Tommy en voz baja.

-Bueno, po lo menos ya hemos acabado con lo que quedaba de las fuerzas de Cooler e Imperiex...-Dijo Ub. Aunque...

 **Tierra-GNoc1**

Ese universo fue uno de los muchos que atacó Imperiex, pero aquí Mazinger, Great Mazinger y Grendizer tuvieron suerte y lograron destruir la sonda que Imperiex mandó a ese universo. Pero los restos de la sonda fueron rescatados por la única superviviente del Imperio Mikene, Princesa Kujakera, un enorme robot antropomórfico con cola de pavo real y cuya cabeza humana se encontraba en el vientre.

-¡Kukuku! He visto el potencial de esta máquina. De un golpe destruyó la barrera del Instituto de Energía Fotónica. Si lo reconstruyo usando tecnología de Mikene... ¡Serás imparale Gran Emperador Imperiex! ¡Kujajajajajajaja!

¿Qué ocurrirá en el Megaverso para que Mehime necesite al joven Korn-El? ¿Volveremos a ver a los héroes de Tierra-3884? ¿Volverá a sufrir el Megaverso el azote de Imperiex?

 _ **######################**_

 **Mientras, en Tierra-PrOC.**

Unos astronautas llegaron a un planeta llamado Némesis y allí vieron un extraño contenedor. Los astronautas, curiosos, decidieron abrirlo, pero no sabían que acababan de condenar a todo el Megaverso.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Es fantástico volver a ser libre! ¡Es hora de conquistar todas las Tierras! Gracias por liberarme.-Dijo una misteriosa mujer que llevaba ropas similares a las de la reina Hedrian.-Yo, Carla Calamidad, os recompensaré...

Con su báculo, Carla Calamidad convirtió a los astronautas en piedra. La bruja comenzó a reir como una loca.

-¡Pronto me vengare de mi prima! ¡Prepárate, Rita Repulsa! ¡Aaaajajajajajaja!

 **Núcleo del Megaverso**

-¿Eh?

-¿Ocurre algo Lady Mehime?-Preguntó Kudous.

-Carla Calamidad ha sido liberada... La que nos faltaba... ¡Alerta a los Rangers Megaverse enseguida!

-¡Bien!

Kudous se teletransportó mientras Mehime se preparó para hacer lo mismo.

-Bien. Voy a echar un vistazo a ese universo nuevo que acaba de nacer...

 _ **###################**_

 **Tierra-OP1810**

Un universo en el que existen Frutas del Diablo muy diferentes a las que existen en Tierra-OP o en universos similares. Y a la vez se parecía mucho a Tierra Prime. Pero por culpa de las raras habilidades de estas frutas, la política y la geografía cambió mucho.

Nos encontramos en Madrid, la capital de España. Allí viven un chico llamado Jaime Lladó y su grupo de amigos. Un grupo que usa sus habilidades de Frutas del Diablo para combatir contra las injusticias.

En el cielo apareció Mehime, la cual haía acudido a ese mundo para investigar si era una amenaza para los universos o era un universo con seres normales y corrientes.

-Vamos a ver...

Mehime, desde el cielo, se fijó en un chico con mucho potencial. Ese chico era Jaime, el cual luchaba contra los Marines de ese universo. Los Marines eran una fuerza corrompida por su líder despótico llamado Rafael Arquimbau. Ese individuo había aparecido en España y había secuestrado a su líder, la presidenta Eva Agudo, una joven chica que creció con Jaime.

-¡Largo de mi camino!-Jaime se quitó de encima a los Marines con fuertes patadas y puñetazos.-¡Eva! ¡Uaaargh!

In extremis, Jaime esquivó un rio de magma que cayó del cielo. Ante él apareció el despótico líder de los Marines.

-Mocoso... ¡Tus habilidades me serían útiles! ¡Únete a mí y olvidaré esta ofensa descarada!

-¡NUNCA! ¡Devuélveme a Eva y vete por donde has venido!

-¡Los que no luchan conmigo a favor de la Justicia están en su contra! ¡Muere!

Rafael lanzó hacia Jaime puños de magma que el chico esquivó como pudo. El chico dio un gran salto y se puso encima de una columna.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó el malvado líder de los marines. Mehime se hizo esa misma pregunta. Tenía ganas de saber como eran las frutas de ese universo.

-¡Activación!

De repente el cuerpo de Jaime comenzó a deformarse. Su delgado cuerpo pasó a ser un cuerpo más trabajado y su cara se convirtió en la de Luffy.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Rafael.-Has comido la fruta Luffy Luffy... ¡Pues esa habilidad no es nada para la fruta Akainu Akainu! ¡Uaaaaaaaargh!

De repente, Rafael cubrió su cuerpo con magma y comenzó a mutar. El magma desapareció y el líder de los Marines se convirtió en Sakazuki.

-¡Ju! ¡Niño, ahora comprueba el poder de una Fruta Despierta! ¡Daifunka!

Un enorme puño de magma fue veloz hacia Jaime, pero el chico activó el Gear 2 para esquivar el ataque.

-¡Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!

Jaime comenzó a golpear a Rafael, pero no le hacía nada. Jaime comió hace poco la fruta y aún no sabía usar el Haki que la fruta le otorgaba.

-¿Con ese poder piensas salvar a Eva Agudo? ¡Muere!

-¡Uaaaaargh!

Con una garra de magma, el villano atravesó el pecho del joven Jaime. Jaime perdió su forma Luffy y cayó al suelo. Seguía vivo, pero estaba muy grave. Si no se le atendía rápido, moriría. El perverso Rafael avanzó hacia Jaime con la intención de acabar con su vida. Pero de la nada, apareció un hombre algo mayor y de aspecto rechoncho.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el villano.

-Soy uno de sus camaradas, Mark Vila. Y ayudaré a este chico a salvar este mundo de la gente como tú... ¡Uooooooooh!

De repente, el cuerpo de Mark comenzó a mutar y a volverse azulado.

-¿Ese poder es... ¡Imposible!

-¡Así es! ¡Soy usuario de la Fruta Jinbe Jinbe! ¡Karakusasagawara Seiken!

Mark golpeó al aire y el cuerpo del villano Rafael se vio deformado.

-¿Qué? ¡Uaaaaaaaargh!

El tirano salió disparado por los aires y quedó empotrado en una pared de un edificio que había cerca. Mark agarró a Jaime y salió corriendo hacia un lugar seguro. Rafael Arquimbau se recuperó y fue tras ellos, pero un portal dimensional se abrió ante él. De éste emergió una mujer misteriosa.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó Rafael furioso.

-Y... ¿Yo? ¡Primero deberías presentarte tú, maleducado! ¡Bueno, es igual! Mi nombre es Azufaifa Anangel, tengo 18 años y mido 1, 80 metros y soy el ángel del cielo. Como puedes ver mi piel es clara como una porcelana. Mi pelo es rubio y precioso. Y... ¡Argh!

Azufaifa Anangel no pudo terminar pues Rafael atacó a la chica con un puño de ardiente magma. Azufaifa cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Rafael Arquimbau la ignoró y se dispuso a ir a por Jaime y Mark, pero en ese mismo instante...

-¡DAIFUNKA!

-¡¿Cómo?!

Para sorpresa del despótico líder de los Marines, Azufaifa le atacó con un puño de magma.

-Claro... Si me hubieras dejado terminar mi historia, sabrías que a mí un científico que vive en mi isla natal llamada Enalif me obligó a comer una fruta muy rara y realizó experimentos en mi hermoso cuerpo. Esa fruta me permite usar todos los poderes de Fruta del diablo que existen. ¡Observa!

En ese momento, Azufaifa despertó su fruta Zen Zen y convirtió los edificios que la rodeaban en mochi. El mochi que creó aplastó a un sorprendido Rafael Arquimbau.

-¡Uargh!

Azufaifa Anangel se dispuso a usar el poder de la Fruta Gura Gura para acabar con Rafael Arquimbau, pero Mehime la mandó de vuelta a su universo.

-¡Suficiente!-Dijo Mehime.-Vuelve a Tierra-OP3659768, junto a tu harem formado por Luffy, Zoro y Sanji... Y en cuanto a ti, Jaime Lladó, espero que sobrevivas a esto. Un chico como tú es lo que necesito para mis Elegidos. ¡Hazte más fuerte!

Y así, Mehime abandonó Tierra-OP1810, ignorando que una grave amenaza para el Megaverso estaba tomando formando forma en ese mundo.

En un laboratorio abandonado, un científico que parecía un hombre lagarto estaba trabajando en una enorme máquina que parecía la Torre que Parallox utilizó para unir a todos los universos en la Crisis.

-Bien... Todo va según lo planeado...-Decía el siniestro científico mientras tecleaba algo en el teclado del ordenador de la Torre. En ese momento, el villano comenzó a reir como un loco.-Ehehehehe... Podéis entrar cuando queráis, chicas...

De detrás de una puerta salieron dos chicas japonesas de unos 19 años.

-Oh, mi portal ha traído invitadas de otro universo... Me encanta la compañía. Sobretodo la de Junko Ogata y Masako Ohara... O debería decir Sailor Uranus y Neptune...

-Así que lo sabes por fin, escurridiza lagartija. ¿Lista, Masako?

-¡Sí! ¡Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!

-¡Allá voy yo también! ¡Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!

Las dos chicas se transformaron en dos Marineras Guerreras. Pero en el lazo del pecho llevaban los símbolos de su planeta en lugar de los típicos broches.

-¡Jejejeje!

-¡Maldito Doctor Sesine Lizart! ¡No dejaremos que lleves a cabo tu plan!-Amenazó Sailor Uranus con su dedo. La guerrera se preparó para atacar, pero cables metálicos la aprisonaron a ella y a su compañera Neptune.

-Está vez no. No ahora que cuento con ayuda. Y con un conejito de indias perfecto para crear un Dembionte perfecto. ¡Observad!

El doctor Sesine Lizart quitó una gran manta y reveló un tubo en el cual estaba atrapado el Conner Kent de un mundo en el que los héroes DC eran seres normales y corrientes.

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!-Gritó el joven desde su trampa. Sesine activó un botón y el tubo se llenó con una masa viscosa viva y azul como el mar que comenzó a asimilar al joven Kent. Las Sailor miraban furiosas, pues ya sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

-No os enfadéis... A lo mejor os convierto en seres perfectos a vosotras también... A _él_ le encantaría...

-¡Mmph! ¡Mmph!-Conner fue totalmente cubierto por la masa y comenzó a mutar. El chico acabó convertido en un enorme dragón negro que llevaba como ropa el primer uniforme de Superboy.

-Acaba con ellas DragoBoy... ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Ya fabricaré Dembiontes con el ADN que quede de vosotras!

-¡Roaaar!-DragoBoy lanzó una fuerte llamarada contra las Sailors. Parecía su fin, pero un portal dimensional se abrió y de ella salió otra Sailor.

-¡Niebla Nocturna!-Sailor Nix de Tierra-LAF7748485 creó dos esferas de oscuridad y las disparó. Una vez impactaron con la llamarada de DragoBoy, la oscuridad se convirtió en una niebla que asimiló el fuego.

-Sailor Nix...-Dijo con odio el doctor Sesine Lizart.

-Has creado infinidad de armas y monstruos, Lizart. Pero jamás pensé que harias una máquina que permitiera los viajes entre universos. ¿Qué estás planeando en esta ocasión?

-Por lo visto, todas las Sailors sois curiosas y metomeentodo... La máquina para viajar entre mundos... Ese es el primer paso en el plan de mi aliado... Pero es tarde para explicaros todo... ¡Ya no podéis hacer nada! ¡DragoBoy!

-¡Roaaar!-DragoBoy, furioso, corrió a gran velocidad hacia Sailor Nix, pero en ese momento, un enorme robot detuvo al Dembionte.

- _No dejaré que hagas daño a Sailor Nix._

-¡Delta-Omega!-Exclamó con felicidad Nix.-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Juntos acabaremos con este monstruo!

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó Sailor Uranus.-¡Ese ser era antes un humano!

-Tranquila. Tengo el remedio para curaarlo.-Dijo Sailor Nix mientras sacaba una cadena de oro.

-No sé de dónde has sacado eso...-Exclamó nervioso Senise Lizart al ver el sagrado objeto que Nix portaba en sus manos.-¡Pero no te servirá contra todos ellos!

De la nada, masas viscosas comenzaron a aparecer y tomaron forma humana. A la señal de Lizart, esos seres comenzaron a atacar a Sailor Nix y a Delta-Omega junto a DragoBoy. Dos de esos seres fueron a por las amordazadas Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, pero dos disparos acabaron con los seres malignos. Sailor Uranus y Neptune se dieron cuenta de que, un hombre enclenque las había liberado de los cables.

-¿Un chico normal y corriente?-Se preguntó Uranus confusa.-¡Ve a esconderte, rápido!

-No es necesario...-Dijo el chico. De repente, el chico comenzó a mutar en un enorme castillo mecánico antropomórfico y comenzó a disparar balas de cañón contra la Torre de Sesine Lizart.

-No... ¡NO! ¡Acaba con esa chabola andante!-A la orden de Senine Lizart, varios Dembiontes se prepararon para atacar a Fortress, pero varios disparos derribaron a las criaturas. Senine Lizart vio que del portal salió un guerrero que portaba una armadura similar a las que usan los Kamen Rider, pero a diferencia de ellos, éste misterioso héroe no usaba casco. Usaba un sombrero de vaquero.

-Time Guardian.-Dijo Sailor Nix.-Para ser un guardián del tiempo y viajar por él, llegas un poco tarde.

-Lo siento, pero antes de pasar por el portal, tuve que ayudar a nuestro gran líder a detener a unos atracadores...

En un segundo, un borrón verde atravesó el portal y derribó a todos los Dembiontes. DragoBoy intentó atacar a Sailor Nix, pero ese borrón golpeó con mucha fuerza a la criatura en el vientre, derribándola al momento.

-Gracias, Protector.-Dijo Nix a un héroe que llevaba un traje similar al de Superman pero de color verde y morado.-Me toca, usaré la cadena que esa Asmerodo me dio.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sailor Nix ató a DragoBoy con la cadena. Un brillo dorado cubrió al monstruo y lo devolvió a su forma natural.

-¿Ya ha pasado?-Se preguntó Conner. El chico, asustao, comenzó a llorar.-Por favor... Quiero ir a casa...

-Muy bien...-Dijo Protector mientras soltaba una mirada asesina a Senine Lizart. El científico lanzó una bomba al suelo que pisaba. Al momento, el cientíico abandonó ese universo y escapó a la captura.

Los Centinelas del Infinito decidieron regresar a casa, es decir, a Tierra-LAF7748485 acompañados por Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y un asustado Conner Kent que era consolado todo el rato por Sailor Nix. Una vez lleguen a caa, buscarían la forma de enviarles a sus casas.

Mientras, Senine Lizart apareció en un templo oscuro. A primera vista, parecía el templo de Mehime, pero éste estaba derruído y es como si nadie hubiera vivido en él hace eones. Ante Senine apareció una mujer idéntica a Mehime y una sombra siniestra.

-Lo siento... Por culpa de intrusos no pude comenzar vuestro plan...

-No importa.-Dijo la "copia" de Mehime.-Inténtalo en otro universo. Mientras la Torre que plantes no sea destruída, nuestro plan ira de fábula... Deberías probar ahora en el universo que los héroes de Tierra-3884 llamaron erroneamente Tierra-16... ¡Jajajajaajajaja!

¿Qué tramará esta Mehime? ¿Tendrá alguna relación con la Mehime que todos conocemos? ¿O será la misma Mehime que se ha vuelto malvada y está engañando a los héroes del Megaverso-MCDU?

 _ **#########################**_

 **Coliseo de Pallestro.**

La primera ronda ya acabó. De 64 luchadores, 32 pasaron a la siguiente ronda. Esos guerreros eran:

-MagiGarp

-Tommy Oliver

-Bunom

-Mazinger Prime

-Iron Man (Hal Jordan)

-Príncipe Vegeta de los Vengadores Z

-Buhan

-Arlong

-Ataru de la HPSW

-Parallax (Yamcha)

-Ash Ketchum

-Fink.

-Cell

-Dofleezer

-Cellniac.

-Maku

-OmegettoMon

-Madaref

-Capitán Marvelufy

-Amalgam.

-BlackWarGreyMon

-Ash Tennyson

-Gekko Moriah

-Daichi

-Sailor Mana

-Evazinger

-Ivanseid.

-Dr Hellro.

-El misterioso M.

-Goku-Baby

-Cellguro

-Jessie-18.

Y ahora, todos los que estaban presentes en el Coliseo tenían una hora para hacer lo que quisieran.

Jessie-18 y sus amigos estaban hablando con Super-17.

Pallestro, Boudler, Bella y Sailor Alakazam miraban la lista de los participantes. Pallestro dedujo que había que cambiarle el nombre a la competición y llamarla Cell Games II.

Halku, preocupado, buscaba a Gohyle mientras por su lado pasaba un sonriente Bunom. Halku ignoraba que Gohyle estaba atrapado dentro del maligno ser al igual que el pobre Sonker Peku.

El público fue a las mesas que el Bar de Moeccolo puso para que pudieran comer. La amilia Nohara se sentó mientrass Misae vigilaba que su hijo y su marido no acosaran a Bulma Stark que se había sentada en la mesa de al lado. Las hazañas del chico hicieron gracia a dos señores que estaban sentados cerca, en una mesa en la que estaban Adam West, Batman'66, Chapulín Colorado, Don Ramón, el Chavo del 8, Carrie Fisher y la Hiromi Tsuru de un universo similar al de los lectores, entre otras personas.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Mire Señor Conde! ¡Qué niño tan atrevido para su edad!

-¡No me molehteh, Lucas! ¡No puedorl ni comerl! ¡Primero pierdo mis pipitas de las minas indias! ¡Luego tengo que lidiar con vampiros! ¡Y ahora no serl donde estoy! ¡Fistro de Pallestro! ¡Me voy a cagarl en sus muelah!

-¡Pero no me sea gafe, señor Conde!-Dijo Lucas.-Disfrute del espectáculo y de las luchadoras.-Lucas comenzó a mirar a chicas como la Diosa Belldandy, una Videl entrenadora Pokémon o una Misty que iba vestida con ropas similares a las de AquaMan.

-¡Sirl! ¡Las vistas son las mejores de la Galaxia Jandemore!-Dijo el Condemor mientras sacaba unos vinículos.-¡Aunque no debemos hacer esto! ¡O si no esa menemérita siderarl nos hará pupita! ¡Ojail!-Dijo Condemor mientras señalaba a un grupo de Green Lanterns que pasaban detrás de él.

La Justice Power Society of Authors, junto a Ukyo, Mikami y Dokin-chan, se acercaron a Hiromi Tsuru para pedirle un autógrafo, pero en ese momento...

-¡Roaaaaaaaar!

Un potente rúgido resonó por todo el Coliseo. El temible EVA Doomsday llegó hasta el coliseo. Dos Green Lanterns, concretamente un Naruto y un Zamasu, intentaron detenerle, pero la bestia los agarró y los estampó contra el suelo mientras soltaba un sonoro rúgido.

El público, asustado, corrió a refugiarse a dentro del Coliseo. Pallestro hizo algo más y los llevó a un Universo de bolsillo para que estuvieran más seguros que en el Coliseo.

Todos los luchadores se lanzaron contra la bestia con la intención de pararla. Pero un grito femenino los detuvo.

-¡Quietos! ¡Yo me encargo!

De las sombras surgió una de las muchas Bulmas que había en el Coliseo. Bulma, con calma y confianza, se plantó ante la bestia. EVA Doomsday la miró con despreció. Pallestro gritó desde su asiento.

-¡Chica! ¡Vete antes de que...

-¡Roaaaaaaaar!

EVA Doomsday lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, pero en ese mismo momento, algo apareció detrás de Bulma. ¡Era un Stand! Uno con apariencia femenina y cuya cabeza recordaba al robot Giru.

-¡Romantic ageru yo!

El Stand, a la orden de Bulma, creó un agujero negro en forma de corazón que atrapó a EVA Doomsday en él. Velozmente, Romantic ageru yo! cerró el agujero y dejó atrapado a EVA Doomsday en una dimensión que estaba fuera del Omniverso. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver la habilidad de Bulma. Y muchos guerreros se alegraron de que ella no participara.

-¿A qué esperais?-Dijo Bulma de Tierra-DB7JJ.-¡Qué empiece la Segunda Ronda!

Y así, al grito de Bulma, todos se prepararon para unos combates que prometían ser muy interesantes.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Perdonad la demora, pero he estado muy, peo muy ocupado y no he podido escribir como quería. Y tampoco he podido responder como es debido a todos los mails que me habéis mandado. Lo siento.

Y luego también he estado desmotivado por asuntos privados que no vienen al caso. Pero por lo visto, he recuperado las ganas de escribir.

Eso sí, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Y en breve, espero acabar la Crisis Digital.

Otra cosa que estoy pensando es en integrar de nuevo en esta historia a los rangers megaverse y que hagan equipo con mundos que han salido o que saldrán. ¿Qué os parece? Dadme vuestra opinión en los reviews, por favor :)

Y el siguiente capítulo, la acción tendrá lugar en dos mundos. Uno parecido al de Dragon Ball y el otro... ¡Es secreto! ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora sí, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13** : Me alegra que te guste el capítulo. Y espero que dentro de poco salgan los Mecha Rangers de nuevo. En una historia en solitario o con otros héroes.

- **Franco Romano** : ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque lo de Turtleverse tendré que ponerlo en suspenso, ya que me gustaría hacer una nueva Crisis para celebrar la anterior que hice.

- **baraka108** : ¡Muchas gracias, baraka! Espero que éste también te haya gustado.

- **Ultimate Dimentor** : Pues el fic de Tortugas está en espera porque tuve una idea mejor. Y Arturo estaría fusionado con Peter Parker. Espero que pueda salir en breve con los otro Dimen/Marvel Heroes.

¡Muchas gracias por vuestra atención!

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
